


【OS】Speed Up！Sky Dive！

by Maniaaa



Series: Speed Up！Sky Dive！正篇+番外 [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sentinel/Guide
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 106
Words: 288,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniaaa/pseuds/Maniaaa
Summary: 哨兵嚮導設定（哨O向S）當世界遭受重度汙染，人類必須移居雲上，以被稱為SKY DIVE的技術往返雲層上下成了覺醒者哨兵與嚮導的專利。





	1. 第一部分　雲上烏托邦

　　

　　下層地表世界遭受重大汙染，早已不是人類可以生活的地方。

　　在比雲更高的地方，人類建立了一個諾亞方舟般的國家，在進入穩定發展期之後，又陷入了內戰之中。

　　因為內戰而分離出的年輕國家是反叛軍攻地封爵之後組成的聯邦，原先便存在的方舟般的國家是帝國。

　　而兩國爭奪有限資源的戰爭仍然持續著，加速摧毀這塊雲上的淨土。

 

　　人類想往天上去。

　　往天上去。

　　於是蓋起了高高的塔。

 

＊

 

　　從小，大野智與身邊的孩子都被教導，曾經有個美好的，綠意盎然的世界，那是他們祖先誕生的地方，人類有過非常輝煌的文明。

　　但是過度的發展與環境的破壞，使得他們必須避居雲上。雲上的資源稀缺，仍然需要回到下層世界尋找資源，經過長久的磨練使得他們部份人的五感變得強韌，又一部分人的精神變得強韌，生來就像一對，彼此需要，彼此給予，只要哨兵與嚮導結合，便可以延續人類的生命。

　　那如果既沒有覺醒為哨兵或是嚮導呢？

　　老師說，那也可以為了人類做很多有益的事情。

 

　　他們已經不可能回到綠意的環抱之中了，必須務實地在雲上活下去。

　　「……老師，那為什麼我們要和帝國打仗呢？戰爭會死掉好多人。」

　　「沒錯，戰爭會讓很多人死亡，所以我們只能盡量讓身邊的大家都活下來。食物和水不夠這麼多的人類活下去，如果同學或爸爸媽媽死掉了，你們會很傷心吧。」

　　大家都點了點頭。

　　「為了保護大家，所以才會有戰爭。」

　　可是戰爭造成的是毀滅的下層世界，與漸漸不能承受那麼多人的上層世界。

 

　　聯邦大多數的建築都是重視功能性並且軍事取向的，與聯邦人務實的性格一致。

　　曾經去過帝國的松本潤很不喜歡這樣子沒有美感可言的聯邦，他在教室外面找到大自己幾歲的大野智，大野智是哨兵，非常擅長SKY DIVE，即是沉潛到雲的下方的下層地表世界，和帝國軍戰鬥。

　　松本的SKY DIVE也做得很好，一直不及格的也只有相葉雅紀而已。

　　「不擅長SKY DIVE不是很好嗎！」相葉氣鼓鼓的說。「我又不喜歡和帝國軍打，培育生物才是最有趣的……」

　　「嗯，如果是盆栽的話這個我可以理解。」松本點點頭。

　　

　　大野對和帝國戰鬥，或者是培育生物都不太感興趣，他覺得他生錯時代了。舊時代留下來的東西都說自由像鳥兒像雲朵，但是人類到了空中，到了雲上，也依然那麼不自由。

　　大野突然站了起來，走到城牆的邊緣，就要往下跳，但被眼明手快的松本拉住。

 

　　「要在這裡做SKY DIVE？」松本一臉訝異。

　　「無聊的時候常常……潛到下面去晃晃。」大野慢慢地回答，事實上只有在指定的區域才可以SKY DIVE到下層世界，但對大野的技術而言，大概也沒什麼問題。

　　「如果大野さん有個counter的話，以後大概會是全聯邦最厲害的diver吧。」

　　

　　雖然松本這樣說，但聯邦的嚮導數量稀少，而且目前還沒有嚮導可以跟上他SKY DIVE的速度，所以大野只在老師的要求下申請過一次嚮導配合，之後就沒再申請了。

 

＊

 

　　從學校畢業又過了幾年，大野披著輝煌戰功迅速升到少校的位階，但他更想純粹地作為一個diver在下層與上層世界之間穿梭活動。

　　換上少校黑底滾銀邊的制服，大野慢慢戴上黑色皮手套和過濾面罩，他的屬下已經沉潛進第一雲層裡了，預計幾分鐘之後就會穿越雲層進入汙染區，那也是他們與帝國的主戰場。

 

　　他站在圍牆的邊緣，縱身一躍。

 

　　銀色的肩穗飄盪著，大野感覺到自己沉潛的速度愈來愈快，臉被風刮得有點痛，在雲層圈裡的時候都還看不到附近的狀況，是SKY DIVE的關鍵時間，也是唯有覺醒者才可以做SKY DIVE的原因。

　　他感覺得到有敵方的diver也在移動，但是……速度好快！

 

　　大野確定自己沒有感覺錯，對方真的以非常快的速度在向下移動，就要進入汙染區了，再三秒。

　　一、二……三！

　　大野智和對方同時破開雲層進入下層世界，他很快地找到降落支點，在空中翻了個圈穩定降落在一幢破舊的摩天大樓上，對方也選擇了相同的降落點，看來勢必要迎來一場戰鬥。

　　帝國軍。

　　白色的軍服金色的滾邊，嚮導和哨兵的數量幾乎平衡。

 

　　大野看見了對方的diver後面隨著一個counter，男性嚮導，可能會對他施以精神力攻擊。

 

　　剛才這個diver能夠以那麼快的速度沉潛，是因為這個counter吧。

　　要不是大野智親眼看到，他也不會相信有可以跟上這種速度的counter，嚮導的體能上畢竟比較脆弱，在SKY DIVE的時候還需要哨兵的保護，所以他從來不會想攜帶嚮導。

　　但現在他開始有了興趣。

 

　　對方的diver……不、對方的diver竟然是嚮導？

　　大野收起了武器，對聯邦而言嚮導資源非常珍貴。

　　他的舉動卻似乎激怒了對方，對方在被鏽蝕的鋼筋水泥之間敏捷地移動，毫不手軟地朝著他開槍，方才的counter已經不知道跑哪去了，大野甚至覺得，也許根本兩個嚮導都是diver。

　　但看來對方的diver是嚮導，counter是哨兵。

　　有趣。

　　他拔出特化的刀，以制服對方為目的展開攻擊，他不需要counter的輔助計算也可以移動得非常順利，但他感覺得到對方若有若無地在侵入他的腦裡，那讓他有些焦慮。

　　他很擅長SKY DIVE。

　　可是對嚮導的精神封閉他學的就不是那麼好。

 

＊

 

　　作為哨兵，和嚮導的消耗戰無疑是有優勢的。

　　大野很快地便發現對方的破綻，好像是第一次作為diver一樣，在移動之間有些猶豫，選擇的施力點也不是太好，也許是太專注在侵入他的精神，嚮導腳滑了一下，差點要摔下大樓的時候，大野智向前抓住了他的手臂。

　　這個嚮導好像怕高。

　　怕高的人要怎麼SKY DIVE？

 

＊

 

　　自己的過濾面罩被敵方的哨兵拔掉的時候，櫻井翔覺得死期到了也不過就是這樣的感覺。

　　他不喜歡SKY DIVE，然而下層世界有太多可以探索的，他不想因為自己不敢SKY DIVE就放棄這樣大好的機會。

　　身為哨兵的二宮和也聽了之後，說他可以當櫻井翔的counter，反正他看起來很像嚮導，這沒什麼，只是換件制服穿穿的事情而已。

　　於是他們向下跳。

　　於是他們遇上了聯邦軍裡尤其難纏的大野少校。

 

　　大野智在聯邦固然是有名的，在帝國也是人盡皆知。

　　SKY DIVE速度超快，被譽為黑鷲什麼之類的，櫻井記得不太清楚，反正就是黑色的帥鳥。

　　就他眼前這個男人嗎？

　　不高，看起來又瘦弱瘦弱的，說是哨兵也不太像，更難想像他SKY DIVE的樣子。

　　大野不管再怎麼厲害，到了他這個帝國最強counter（自稱）的手上也不過是痕跡畢露的哨兵。他試著用精神觸手攻擊大野，但總是僅僅碰到邊就無法再更深入探查。

　　再回過神來時，大野智已經抓住他的腰將他擁在懷裡了。

 

　　下降的SKY DIVE和上升的SKY RISE哪個比較可怕？

　　「SKY RISE到聯邦要多久？」櫻井問。

　　「比SKY DIVE還要多五倍的時間。」大野回答。「多帶一個人要更久。」

 

　　在戰場上，被奪走面罩意味著死亡與戰敗，手上的資源會全數被奪走，一人的死亡也可能左右整個戰局。

　　他手上還沒有資源，大野沒有什麼好搶奪的，在面罩被摘下的那刻，櫻井秉住了呼吸，他的槍也被大野奪走，幾乎是無法反抗的狀態就被大野咬了。

　　聯邦哨兵總是強硬地在戰場上標記落單的帝國嚮導。

 

　　櫻井翔想二宮和也說的對，要脫離帝國進入聯邦最好的方式就是經由一個哨兵的佔有欲。

 

　　「成為我的counter。」大野不容拒絕地說。「我們一起就能Speed up SKY DIVE。  」

　　櫻井翔不想成為誰的counter，但是他可以先看看大野SKY DIVE的卓越技巧再考慮看看。

　　「我要申請庇護。」櫻井說。

　　他褪下了軍裝外套扔在地上，也摘掉了帽子。

　　「以帝國皇子的身分。」

 

　　「那不重要。」

　　「要不要和我一起Speed up SKY DIVE？」大野緊緊抓著櫻井的手，櫻井只好勉強答應什麼Speed up的。

　　大野移動的速度真的很快，櫻井的軌跡計算和指示也是堪堪趕上而已，他們從高樓躍下，大野一路都把他抓在自己身旁，很恐怖，大野的SKY DIVE真的很恐怖……從燒不完的舊城區暴風一般橫掃而過，沒有任何的哨兵可以追上他們，果然是、聯邦的黑鷲……

 

　　「Speed up。」

　　櫻井翔已經整理好所有的移動軌跡，要如何在傾倒頹喪的下層世界移動需要精密的計算，他用精神觸手溫柔地包裹住大野的思緒，從來沒有哨兵可以完美達成他的計算，大野智卻絲毫不差地做到了。

 

　　有趣。

　　櫻井翔開始覺得這場逃亡之旅沒有白費工夫。

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

　　就在大野智嚙咬標記了那個嚮導之後，從他們SKY DIVE的同區雲層穿出了為數不少的帝國哨兵，有攜帶嚮導的哨兵移動速度明顯快很多，全數朝著他們的方向直逼而來。

　　「要不要和我一起Speed up SKY DIVE？」

 

　　櫻井翔想自己除了答應還能給出別的答案嗎？

　　那個一身黑的大野少校在他勉強同意之後，還算紳士地抓上他的腰，將他像個貨品一樣扛起來，然後毫不遲疑地走到他們對戰過一下子的摩天大樓樓頂邊緣，櫻井感覺到自己的身體愈來愈傾斜，一種噁心的感覺湧上，他知道──

　　大野智要開始沉潛了。

　　

　　他根本不敢張開眼睛，風的聲音在耳邊迴盪著，大野的胸口貼在他的後背上，櫻井稍微將眼睛張開一道縫，玻璃的高樓外牆反射出他們的樣貌，一身黑的大野環抱著只剩下白襯衫和軍褲的他，看起來好像海苔飯糰。

　　他開始餓了。

　　「降落點？」

　　「你覺得要在哪裡降落好？」

 

　　櫻井翔突然回過神來，他匆匆忙忙地拓展感知範圍，但帝國的哨兵們一直不停地干擾他。帝國哨兵跟在他們的後面，窮追不捨。大野自從畢業之後從軍也要有十多年了，但還沒看過這麼大陣仗的帝國哨兵，遠遠地看閱兵式不算的話。

　　「Speed up。」

　　在對這個落單嚮導的身分起疑之前，大野的精神世界倒是被安撫得服服貼貼。

　　他能感覺到對方的精神觸手──那和其他他接觸過的嚮導都不一樣，這個人的精神觸手……很強硬，很強硬卻又溫柔地、耐心地在尋找他精神世界的裂縫。

　　像是汪洋中的暖流一樣。

　　

　　他舒服到幾乎要融化。

　　

　　大野依照櫻井的指示沉潛進接近地面的濃厚霧氣之中，他們的身影消失在帝國哨兵的眼前，哨兵雖有強五感，可是一旦剝奪視覺，嚮導最擅長的精神探測便能發揮最大效用。

　　櫻井很清楚帝國的嚮導和哨兵是怎樣的水準。

 

　　他突然感覺到大野環在他腰上的手放開了，櫻井想對於哨兵來說失去視覺果然還是有些不安，是他把大野牽扯進這件事情，他有讓大野生還的責任。

　　「跟著我。」他說。

　　大野低低地笑了下，他這輩子還沒有「跟隨」過一個嚮導。

 

　　細碎的腳步聲、風的聲音、一點點細微的觸覺變化……

　　大野大概知道帝國哨兵們與他的距離，他可以用感覺推估出他們的身形、衣裝、武器等等，敵對哨兵們顯然也發現大野和櫻井的位置，正在緩緩接近，他們的目標是櫻井。

　　約莫這些人是從帝國國內一路追過來的，一整隊約百人的哨兵在追捕一個嚮導……大野智從未聽說過這種事情，這在嚮導人數稀少到被保護得好好的聯邦根本不可能發生。

 

　　這個人是犯了什麼滔天大罪嗎？

　　大野智的視覺能見範圍雖然被霧氣大幅度減低，但就在他身旁的櫻井他還是看得很清楚。

　　櫻井蹙著眉，正專注在別的事情上，他說霧氣就快要散去了，之後他們得找到高塔進入聯邦領地。

　　

　　兩人沉默地等待著，誰也沒有說話，敵方哨兵一個一個慢慢倒下，他們是怎麼了？大野勉強感覺到哨兵們的不對勁，他對視覺被剝奪大部分的情況感到很心慌，想必只要是哨兵都會害怕失去五感或被五感淹沒。

　　他又想或許這是因為太接近地面的關係，地面的汙染特別嚴重，會讓人的腦子不清楚。

 

　　霧氣果然如櫻井說的漸漸散去，地上都是帝國哨兵自相殘殺的殘骸，有些倖存的嚮導因為結合強制解除的緣故陷入崩潰，大野──聯邦的哨兵素來不攻擊嚮導，所以櫻井拔出了大野的特化刀，一路清除嘗試用精神觸手攻擊大野的嚮導。

 

　　「你做了什麼？」大野抹掉帝國嚮導濺到他臉上的血。

　　「什麼也沒做，只是張開精神屏障，順便把你和我的過濾面罩壓緊一點而已。」

 

　　「在接近地面的位置，如果是會移動的霧氣，那就會是有迷幻效果的東西，對於哨兵尤其有效。」

　　「只是這樣子而已。」櫻井回答。他看了看那些被留下來的嚮導，沒有受傷的也選擇自殺了，他知道他們會恨他的。

　　所以他從來不想和哨兵建立什麼穩定的標記關係，卻一不注意被大野咬了一口。

 

　　

＊

 

　　SKY RISE。

　　如大野智所說，從下層世界四立的登雲超級高塔攀爬上去，要花的時間與力氣比SKY DIVE要多太多，對於嚮導而言略顯吃力。

　　大野脫下軍外套要櫻井穿上，櫻井雖然不是很情願，但還是聽話地穿好。

 

　　他很不喜歡大野智把他扛在身上的這種做法，大野瘦削的肩膀弄得他腹部很疼，壓迫到胃又很想吐，在商量（加一點威脅與利誘）之後，櫻井不甚開心的趴到大野後背上，讓大野揹著做SKY RISE。

　　和失速墜落而令人害怕的SKY DIVE比起來，SKY RISE只是普通地沿著高塔上爬的過程，然而當時人類登雲的塔非常非常高聳。

　　櫻井好像看見了什麼，大野停了下來，他們從塔的外牆鑽了進去，到了塔的核心部分。

 

　　「沒想到可以在這裡看到電梯。」

　　「電、電梯？」

　　「嗯，電梯。」櫻井的指尖停在一個正三角和倒三角的面板上。「在舊世紀的一種科技，像是一個箱子一樣可以上上下下移動，但現在已經沒落了。」

　　

　　櫻井語氣裡的眷戀幾乎要讓大野覺得他是舊世紀時代的人，他說他是專攻舊時代科技的研究員，原本是……大概十年之前還是吧，他還沒覺醒，以為自己只是鈍感的一般人那個時候。

　　成為嚮導之後世界已經完全不一樣了。

　　超越一般人的感知，隨之而來的使命與義務讓他再也不能作為研究員，而必須為了帝國出戰。

 

　　只想要當一個diver的大野，對櫻井的話語充滿共鳴，不僅僅是因為暫時嚙咬標記的共感，他想他似乎可以理解櫻井。

　　他們快要穿破第五雲層，聯邦邊境就在眼前。

 

＊

 

　　聯邦邊境，高築的圍牆與結凍的土地，長年和帝國爭奪領地的戰火導致寸草不生，雲上早已不是淨土。

 

　　大野智放開櫻井翔，他看了一眼櫻井，櫻井是那樣反胃卻又強忍著的模樣，鼻尖和眼眶都紅潤了起來。

　　他們站在聯邦軍反常的盛大陣仗之前，聯邦軍一身烏鴉羽毛似的軍服鋪展開來，讓大野從內心孳生一種不祥的預感。

　　「幸會，櫻井參謀長候補。」

　　聯邦軍部平時忙的不見人影的將領竟然出現在邊境，大野最喜歡私自違規SKY DIVE的地方。他轉頭想去看他的counter，他的counter表情沒有改變。

 

　　參謀長候補？

　　大野對軍事的事情不太清楚，他基本上只關心SKY DIVE的事情，一直到前陣子他才知道帝國是哨兵、嚮導輪流擔任參謀長的情況，上一任的參謀長哨兵被暗殺了，這一任的參謀長候補嚮導們全都有嫌疑。

　　這件事情給櫻井翔在此時離開帝國的動機，又多添了一筆詭譎的色彩。

　　

　　大野智的反應時間不知為何慢了許多，他注意到的時候特殊部隊的哨兵已經一擁而上，將櫻井──大野智直到剛才才從別人口裡知道他的名字──綑綁起來。

　　對嚮導的反屏障是金色的金屬製品，牢牢地卡進櫻井的脖頸上，細微的哀鳴聲傳進大野的耳裡，他看見櫻井瑟縮了一下但是沒有抗拒，又或許是不能抗拒。

　　櫻井看了他一眼，那是怎樣的眼神大野說不明白，他不算是認識櫻井，其實他沒有理由這麼做。

 

　　但是櫻井翔現在是他的嚮導。

　　他的嚮導。

　　管他是哪國人，管他是什麼軍階什麼職位。

 

　　「帝國軍部人員違反白塔條例進入聯邦國境，依照規定必須清查後接受審判遣返原國。」

　　那位負責看守國境的將領抬高了下頷，有些高傲地看著大野，大野也沒閃避眼神。

　　對人類登雲的超級高塔──白塔建立起的新文明而言，白塔是信仰，是行動與生活奉行的圭臬。

 

　　「白塔條例，無標記的嚮導可以自由與帝國或是聯邦哨兵結合，不受約束。」大野說。「嚮導從哨兵國籍，從哨兵軍階。」

 

　　「我標記了他，所以現在他是聯邦公民。」

　　大野智緩緩走到櫻井翔的對面，架住櫻井的哨兵不適地動了動便僵在那裡，身體還是選擇對上級命令服從而不依本能對更強大哨兵順服，那讓他們的表情痛苦地扭曲著。

　　

　　知道大野智竟然標記了櫻井翔的那位將領神色訝異，在親眼看見櫻井翔後頸上的咬痕之後，他的鬍子隨著他歪扭的嘴而翹了起來，他銳利的視線在大野與櫻井之間掃動，最後命令屬下釋放櫻井翔。

　　櫻井終於從那個金屬項圈的桎梏中被解放，他劇烈地乾咳著。

　　此時突然有種陌生的冰涼感竄上大野的背脊，他下意識按住櫻井的手，櫻井瞪大了眼睛看著他，彷彿是在責問些什麼。

 

　　──讓我出手。

　　──冷靜一點。

 

　　「大野少校。」那位將領叫住了大野，大野不明所以地轉頭看他，在方才的叛逆之後，大野還是對上級行了個軍禮。

 

　　「對白塔條例瞭若指掌的你，應該也知道，嚮導可以自由與哨兵結合，但標記他國嚮導違反白塔條例。」將領說。

　　以俘虜為目的的標記畢竟違反人道精神，因此是一條不處罰嚮導但是處罰哨兵的規定。

 

　　「我們軍事法庭見，當然，櫻井『少校』也是，期待相會。」

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

****

　　聯邦軍事法庭。

　　大野智是第一次來到這裡，他懷疑哪來這麼多石建材可以蓋出這樣壯麗的建築，雕刻石柱、拱門，一些舊世紀經典的要素依然被保留至今，階梯像走不完一樣，他的哨兵體質可以讓他走快一點，但是依照規定，所有人都必須好好地，一階一階走上去。

 

　　法庭裡旁觀者席不少，層層環繞上去，法官的位置在最上方，陪審團席次之，最下面的，在圓圈的中間被俯瞰的位子，是被告。

　　是大野智現在站著的地方。

 

　　他的身前有個檜木的壇子，與審判長相對。

　　大野慶幸自己至少沒有被上鐐銬或是什麼的，他穿著整齊的軍常服，沒有配戴任何勳章，直挺挺地站在那裡。

　　為了標記帝國嚮導而走上軍事法庭的哨兵在他之前有過太多案例，他們無一例外地被輕判，都是非常輕的刑責，甚至不需要服刑只要繳納少少的罰金。

　　旁觀者席隨著眾人漸次入座而騷動起來，大野環顧四周，他有些忐忑，但稱不上害怕。

　　被他標記的帝國嚮導，正好坐在他的後面，也和他同樣是以被告的身分出庭。

 

　　遠遠地坐在高處的審判長，一個老法官，看起來是經歷過內戰的年邁哨兵，大野注意到他的視線穿透自己──越過他，以一分鐘五次左右的頻率停在櫻井的身上。

　　他很難斷定那是怎樣的目光，他並沒有受到威脅，或是以一個哨兵的身分受到挑戰。

　　櫻井的注意力倒是不在法官的身上，他毫不掩飾地張望著法庭，充滿好奇心的樣子，顯然地來自他的好心情，對於沒有被套上對嚮導反屏障的那個……項圈。

　　大野是首次見到那種東西。

　　

　　「肅靜。」

　　審判長的木槌聲打斷了大野智短暫的神遊，他感覺自己的手心沁出一點汗水，客觀上他還是有點緊張的，即便他刻意壓抑這些感受。

　　櫻井翔再也沒有用精神觸手碰過他，然而大野需要一次快速而徹底的安撫，從他們抵達邊境到上法庭沒有經過太久，被項圈折磨過一次的櫻井看來失去了安撫哨兵的心思，他的大眼睛溜轉著，似乎不把這當成是場重要的審判。

 

　　「依據白塔條例──」老法官戴上老花眼鏡，卻還是把紙拿得遠遠，他清了清喉嚨，宣讀了一些進行的程序之後，向陪審團徵求意見。

　　大野智嚙咬標記了帝國的嚮導（尤其這個人還是參謀長候補）是顯而易見的事實，他全程保持沉默，像他這樣的一位少校，保持沉默是種美德。

 

　　陪審團全都是聯邦公民，恐怕一部分的他們早已聽聞了大野智在下層世界擺脫了百餘人的帝國哨兵的功績，全數的人都希望大野少校只須獲得輕微的懲罰。

　　大野智不該受到任何的懲罰，他們說。

 

　　一時之間人聲鼎沸，輿論一面倒向支持大野、同情大野，大野沒有為自己辯駁。

　　老法官知道，問題並不是出在大野少校身上，而是他標記的櫻井翔，讓他不能輕易下無罪判決。

　　他老邁的雙眼環顧一圈，最後定在櫻井的身上，櫻井也同樣望著他。

 

　　櫻井向他致意，一個淺淺的頷首，上對下的，就算櫻井處在被告席上，在這空間裡最低下的位置，如同緘默地固守尊嚴的大野，他也展現了絕無僅有的高傲。

　　老法官曾經是他父親忠實的臣屬，十年前他父親成為參謀長的同時，這位軍功赫赫的哨兵叛逃聯邦。

　　──隨著您的父親被暗殺，現在您是徹底的失勢了。

 

　　櫻井可以看見老法官眼裡的嘲弄。

　　他是嚮導，他削弱一點自我保護的精神屏障，就能感知到這裡流竄的惡意與不善的眼光。

　　最多的惡意，像是深沉的黑夜，腐臭的爛泥，淤積在那個角落，那個將領觀審的高台那裡，充滿了與平民相異的氣場。

　　大野智似乎早就是他們的眼中釘。

　　櫻井翔從那些將領端酒杯的動作就看得出來。

 

　　「三日監禁。」

　　法官再次敲下了槌子，陪審團那裡激起一點不服的聲音，但很快地被從高台那裡傳來的枴杖跺地聲蓋了過去。

　　高級木材，底部還裝了鐵片的拐杖，可以拿來當作武器，造價不斐。

 

　　大野站得依舊挺直，他的衣服一絲摺痕也無，放在壇子上的手收了下來，好讓士兵給他繫上鐐銬。

　　櫻井安靜地坐在原位，似乎他的附近被安上了對嚮導的反屏障金屬，他必須聚精會神，才能維持住愈來愈薄弱的精神屏障。

　　他不想要和大野分開太遠，但在聯邦的土地上他無能為力。

　　現在的帝國也沒有他的容身之處。

 

　　大野智淡然地望了櫻井翔一眼，幾乎只是一瞥，大野又收回了視線，他的脖子沒有彎下來過，他得要保持著他該有的樣子。

 

　　他是聯邦的哨兵。

　　不是那些甚至並非哨兵，一滴血也沒有流過的某些世襲將領有資格譏諷的對象。

 

＊

 

　　大野被押入監獄，這裡是用來關押哨兵的特殊地牢，建在車水馬龍的都中心地下，有很大程度摧殘哨兵敏銳纖細五感的功用。

　　他的牢房在不深的地方，那表示他即將被噪音包圍整整三天，三天！他不可能闔眼的三天。

 

　　在兵卒的指示下褪下外衣，大野只剩下薄薄的一件襯衫與軍褲及軍靴，這裡一旦入夜便是刺骨寒冷，粗糙的鐐銬將大野死死鎖在牆上，冰冷的鐵鍊摩擦著他的皮膚，他不知道還能撐多久而不讓那裡被磨出血珠來。

　　「少校。」

　　一個行刑官走進他的牢房，是個鈍感男性，鈍感在不被尖叫聲給弄瘋這件事情上比覺醒者強多了。

　　行刑官執起鞭子，先朝著牆上揮了一鞭，被劃開的風反彈到大野身上，好像刀子劃在他的皮膚上。

　　他的刑期只是監禁三日。

 

　　「鞭子」完全來自於對他的存在感到過敏的那些人。

　　他們想要知道一些事情，依他們的劣根性，用鞭子來問是最快速的方法。要是以前的人全都守口如瓶該有多好……大野不禁臆想到，就是有沒耐性的傢伙讓這些人嘗到逼供的甜頭。

　　換成是他……

　　大野智咬上了自己的下唇，他差點要放肆地痛喊出來。第一鞭落在他的胸口上，襯衫的扣子四落，血自裂開的傷口滲了出來，沾染上潔白的襯衫。

　　他還能捱幾鞭？

　　對於哨兵而言，痛苦的從來都不是「痛苦」而已。

 

　　汗水自大野智濕成一縷一縷的額髮滴落，他的鼻尖布著細密的汗珠，血跡斑斑的胸膛也是，混雜著冷汗與血，早已看不出襯衫原本的白淨。

　　為了逃避痛楚而將五感集中在別處，開始神遊的哨兵不願意吐露出任何一點行刑官想要知道的訊息。

 

　　「你標記的那個嚮導的名字？」

　　是櫻井翔。

　　大野智恍恍惚惚地默念著，他咬上櫻井的時候，櫻井的精神屏障瞬間消散，無數的精神觸手湧出，他感知到了這些，從櫻井藏得極深的地方，但他不確定那是什麼，直到被邊境將領拘捕時，他才知道那是櫻井翔的名字。

　　「他不可能只叫作櫻井吧？名字呢？最重要的名字呢？」

 

　　大野依然緘默著，行刑官不願意看見的那種緘默。

　　他們那樣執著於櫻井的名字，一定有非常重要的原因，他就算是死亡，也不會做出對自己的嚮導不利的事情。

　　行刑官又甩下了一鞭，擦過他的臉頰，大野感受到一股溫熱的濕潤淌下自己的頰側，之後便失去了意識。

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

　　在大野智被士兵帶走之後，櫻井翔聽從安排來到了歸化司辦理手續，罕見地，歸化司的年輕司長松本潤親自為他辦理。

　　松本向櫻井要求出示相關證件，但身為皇室成員的櫻井並沒有那些證件，甚至作為嚮導，他的名字也是不公開的。

　　那讓松本相當困擾，他不明白櫻井沒有身分證明的原因，櫻井用遺失作為藉口，松本也只能相信，因此他無法讓櫻井真正歸化為聯邦公民，他只能擁有與聯邦哨兵標記的，一種聯邦給予的庇護籍，但大野智仍然必須為了他標記帝國嚮導的緣故服刑。

 

　　今早聽說了大野智標記了嚮導，松本潤原先替他感到開心，但知道對方不只是帝國的人，還是參謀長候補之一，他便沒來由的一陣心慌。

　　原本的參謀長被暗殺，在他的任期即將結束的時候，不僅僅如此，他的身分是前任女皇的丈夫，皇子的父親，那代表什麼？

　　松本的腦裡湧現無數的可能，他對櫻井事實上充滿了懷疑，他想他有必要針對櫻井，至少在大野智回來之前，做適當的保護與監視。

 

　　於是櫻井在指引下來到歸化司底下的宅邸，他必須在這裡待上三天，直到大野智服刑完畢。

 

 

　　「以上是我推測的情況，有足夠證據顯示，松本對你的敵意與善意讓他陷入兩難。」

　　「我想也是。」櫻井換了隻腳翹著，他摸了摸柔軟的扶手，隨手拿了方才二宮和也端進來的糕餅吃。

　　協助他SKY DIVE的counter二宮和也是個哨兵，但計算的非常準確，可以正確地將速度提升，沒有失誤過。

　　這位二宮現在正穿著下僕的制服站在他面前，他的目的不是來這裡看櫻井翔享用下午茶，而櫻井翔也不是在享用下午茶，他看也不看地吃著東西，那只是焦慮的表現之一。

 

　　「請坐。」

　　櫻井放下手上所有的甜食，他知道二宮和也的沉默與前來意味著什麼。

　　得到了允許的二宮在櫻井的對面坐下來，他儼然不是個下僕的樣子。他清了清喉嚨，從上衣翻出一封折疊得不甚完美的信。

　　「您的表妹。」二宮停頓了一下。「您的母親的妹妹的女兒，安子公主，幾天之後就要登基。」

 

　　「恰好是陽子女皇逝世之後的十年，皇位空太久了總要有個人上去坐熱。」櫻井閱畢信件，就著燭火燒掉。「巧妙的時間點。」

 

　　「人民會愛戴她的，藍眼睛的安子女皇。」櫻井瞇起眼，向後沉入椅子裡。

 

　　「安子的幕僚，那些您知道的幾位爵士，今天送了新議案進樞密院，他們認為陽子女皇和櫻井參謀長的結合是非法的，哨兵與哨兵，是違反自然規律的結合。教會的人很支持這種論點，他們認為神不會贊同這種結合，應該以法律代表神的意思立下新規定。」

　　「當然有點理智的樞密院顧問官不會讓這種議案輕鬆通過。否定女皇的婚姻，等於是否定您的婚生子女身分，成為私生子的同時，您也會失去皇位繼承權，他們害怕安子公主的報復，需要您的制衡。」

 

　　「安子是私生女是公開的秘密，樞密院承認過。」櫻井聳了聳肩，他可憐的表妹，與她的母親一起被關押在白塔裡，一直到她十歲覺醒為哨兵才被釋放出來，但父不明的她永遠都是私生女。

　　他還記得，穿著一件破衣服的安子，只小他三歲卻瘦弱不堪，一張臉上完全沒有流著皇族之血的證據。

　　她瑟縮地走到他的面前，跪下親吻他的手背，用顫抖的聲音說──

 

　　尊貴的殿下，請讓我與您一起學習，我會是您永遠的臣僕。

 

＊

 

　　私生女身分的安子，繼承順序還排在櫻井之前。

　　陽子女皇因為吃過兄弟的虧，於任內將男性優先的繼承法案，修改為哨兵優先，她那時還不知道自己唯一的兒子會覺醒為嚮導。

 

　　「除此之外。」

　　二宮的表情突然變得奇怪了起來，他看起來不是很想說出口。

　　「有五名哨兵於樞密院指認您在白塔的期間，當然如果您沒有逃跑的話，您現在也應該老實地待在白塔裡……我是說，這五個人表示，他們分別受到您的引誘，與您發生性關係。」

 

　　「說下去。」

 

　　二宮翻了個白眼。

　　「第一個哨兵說，在深夜的時候，您會敲門說要水喝。在他開門的時候，卻發現您裸著躺在床上，他哨兵的本能禁不起誘惑，他知道他不該褻瀆皇族，但他還是進入了您的身體，在標記之前被您強行終止。」

　　「第二個哨兵說，您總是抱怨在白塔裡很無趣，要求他送點書來，在回收書的時候，他發現您夾在其中的便條，暗示他可以在特定時刻進入您的房門，他是個單身哨兵，他受不了這樣的勾引所以犯了一個大錯。」

　　「然後他就這樣哭了起來，在大廳裡，你該看看那個場面有多滑稽，這都是安子的陰謀。」

 

　　「他是犯了一個大錯。」櫻井說。

　　二宮和也淡然地看著坐到他腿上的櫻井，沒有皇族的允許，不得觸碰皇族，所以他的手臂一直垂落在椅子的兩側。

　　柔軟的臀部就在他的腿上，二宮噙著笑意，櫻井不以為意地抓著他的手放到自己腰上。

　　「這裡面好像還缺了你的名字，安子沒懷疑過你？」

 

　　二宮摘下眼鏡，就著櫻井的衣襬（嚴格說起來那是大野的衣服）悠悠地擦了擦鏡片。

　　「我不和上級上床。」

　　「很好。」櫻井看著二宮擦得乾淨無比的鏡片。「我也不跟哨兵上床。」

　　他甩掉了二宮的手，二宮看著自己被撥到一邊的手，他覺得櫻井有必要和一個哨兵進行徹徹底底的標記，好紓解不時就狂躁的情緒，至少他也可以暫時不用去理會櫻井，不必為了櫻井出主意。

 

　　感謝大野智的出現。

　　在轉移櫻井翔的注意力這件事上，他衷心地讚嘆大野智標記之舉，但他並不認為大野智會是個適合櫻井翔的哨兵。

　　「關於大野智的事情，我需要和你談談。」二宮說。

　　櫻井注意到二宮語氣的改變，他知道二宮是以一個朋友的身分要和他談這件事情，可是他不想談。

 

　　「我不知道你這次的選擇是不是正確──」

　　「不是我的選擇，是大野智的選擇，是他選擇了我。」

 

　　櫻井翔打斷了二宮和也的話，二宮沒有太多耐性，他壓低了聲音，幾乎像是在警告一樣地與櫻井說話。

　　「安子的藍眼睛！她有一雙藍眼睛！你知道那代表什麼嗎？她可能會翻轉先前奠基的，你們這個家族的權力！」

　　「你需要一個有力的配偶，一個夥伴，支持你坐上帝國的皇位……你明白嗎？」

　　在二宮開始歇斯底里之前，櫻井盯著二宮的琥珀色眼睛，慢慢地說，大野智也有一雙藍色的眼睛。

 

　　「帝國的臣民有十分之三的人有藍色的眼睛，那代表什麼？」櫻井反問道。

　　「代表有十分之三長年受到打壓的人會是安子的信徒！他們不是叛逃聯邦就是你的敵人！但那不是重點！」二宮幾乎要拍桌，櫻井翔毫無疑問絕對知道這些事情，但他就是不想管不想做不想回到帝國裡和安子為了皇位殺個你死我活。

 

　　櫻井翔半晌沒有回話，二宮暫時壓抑住了怒火，他去看櫻井，卻發現櫻井不停地顫抖著，恐怕持續了一段時間。

　　「該死的……」櫻井緊緊按著扶手，手背上青筋突起。「他們在刑求大野智，用鞭子……」

 

　　「看看，這就是草率標記的壞處。」二宮說了句風涼話，還是問了櫻井要不要去把大野智弄出來。

　　可是櫻井翔拒絕了二宮的提議，他很勉強地喝了一口茶，說大野智必須得熬過三天，從監牢裡自己走出來。

　　太多雙眼睛現在聚焦在大野智的身上，不能讓那些人有任何的藉口可以找大野智的碴。

 

 

　　櫻井翔第一次這麼無措。

　　在二宮和也離開之後，他跪在窗邊，向著明知沒有居住神明的，更高的天空祈禱。傳統的信仰他們必須向皇都的高塔祈求，可是塔在他心中卻是用來關押貴族人犯的場所。

　　那裡監禁過安子與她的母親，也剝奪過他的自由。

 

　　他不知道……他會是適合皇位的人嗎？

　　他知道他不過是個普通人，一個嚮導，一個無法保護自己哨兵，無法掌控自己命運的人。

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

　　天知道他這三天怎麼熬過來的。

　　大野智慶幸自己的哨兵體質讓自己傷口痊癒得更快，好承受一連串殘酷的逼供，雖然那些傢伙到最後也沒從他嘴裡問出什麼。

 

　　他接過乾淨的衣服，自己洗了個澡，有些尚未癒合完全的鞭傷還在隱隱作痛，但他想到可以和自己的嚮導盡快團聚，還是忍著痛快速沖了澡，把那些血汙和冷汗全都沖洗乾淨。

　　溫熱的水從花灑降下，淌過大野鞭痕遍布的胸腹與後背，他疼得肌肉緊縮。

 

　　以前總是看從下層世界前線回來的哨兵，一踏上聯邦領土的第一件事情是和嚮導擁抱，他還覺得有點莫名其妙，但現在的他已經完全可以理解了。

　　他真想見到櫻井翔。

　　如果不是櫻井三天裡一直在他半神遊時支持著他，他也許熬不過去，也許會進入無法控制的狂躁……那會招致更多罪名。

 

　　陽光真燦爛。

　　大野走出地底監牢的第一件事就是大口大口地呼吸都中心不怎麼新鮮的空氣，哦！就連馬糞的味道聞起來都那麼可愛！

　　一些都民聚起來迎接他，一個臉蛋紅撲撲的小女孩送了一支花給他，她的小兄弟也湊了上來，大野一路接收眾人遞給他的花，最後，他走到櫻井面前時，那已經湊成了一束五顏六色的大把花束。

　　他還不算認識他，但他思念他，他想自己未來也許會愛上他。

 

　　「祝賀您。」櫻井說。他沒有給大野花朵，但他給了大野一個擁抱。

　　

　　櫻井沒想到大野會這樣昏厥在他的懷裡。

　　大野智的手攬不住那些花束，全都落到了地上，玫瑰、鈴蘭花，一些櫻井叫得出名字、叫不出名字的花朵散落一地，他聽見了人們的驚呼，他們湊過來幫忙，直說那些王八蛋肯定在牢裡虐待他們少校了。

　

　　對，沒錯，櫻井真想告訴這些人，他們口中的王八蛋這三天不間斷地命人刑求大野，每一鞭都盡量打在衣服可以遮蔽的地方，還不讓大野闔眼，硬是用冰水在這晚上穿皮裘還會打顫的天氣裡潑醒大野。

　　但他現在可沒有抱怨的心思。

　　大野的狀態與他直接相連，大野一昏過去之後，櫻井有種自己的世界一半瞬間陷入黑暗的感覺，那讓他難以扶持住大野，也順著大野變得沉重的身體，兩個人摔了下去。

　　他們被好心的民眾弄上馬車，當然櫻井並不會像發神經的皇族一樣，說你們這些刁民不准碰我！附帶叫喚衛兵的尖嗓子……

　　這些都民對大野的愛戴他不意外，可是他們是連著大野的嚮導，帝國的人，還是參謀長候補，似乎是充滿陰謀接近大野的他也一起接納。

　　這那他意外萬分，他將這些歸於「因為他的嚮導身分而得到了一種聯邦人民特有的憐惜情感」，與大野的緣故。

 

 

　　馬夫將他們送到大野家裡時，櫻井已經數不清自己在精神世界裡進行了多少次的掙扎，他得要清醒一點，但是大野太過強烈的睏意一直在拉扯他。

 

　　在一陣顛頗之後馬車停了下來。

　　一位六、七十歲的女士出來迎接，她先是驚呼了一聲，嘴裡喃喃唸著「哦天啊！我的塔！神造的巨塔啊！他這是怎麼了？」，之後用櫻井難以想像這個年紀的女性會有的力氣揹起大野，並且扶著他被大野弄得昏昏沉沉的身體進屋。

 

＊

 

　　這位女士是大野的房東太太，一位強壯的女性哨兵，巧的是她就姓房東，所以她要櫻井盡管稱呼她「房東太太」，或是「親愛的小花」（她的全名是房東花），櫻井自然地選擇了前者。

　　她把大野放……但櫻井覺得那是「丟」到床鋪上，解開他的第一個扣子讓他能順暢呼吸，之後端了一些可以補充能量的食物進來，磨得很細的薯泥和牛乳濃湯，要櫻井也多吃一點。

　　「你們都太瘦了！好像聯邦還在鬧飢荒似的，我得把你們餵飽……我去泡點茶。」

 

　　她突然像想到什麼一樣，輕巧地關上門，可是櫻井的感知範圍裡，她並不是走到廚房，而是在洗衣服和哼歌。

 

　　櫻井翔因為她的體貼而微微地羞躁起來。

　　他看了看還在昏睡中的大野，想大野暫時也不會醒來，就自己在大野房間裡晃晃。

　　一張桌子、一張床、樸素的衣櫃，好像除了這些就沒有別的，外邊的客廳也是，簡樸到最極致的簡樸，整個大野住的二樓，除了極簡還是極簡。

　　在這樣的空間裡，他掛在牆上的，與父母的相片，和擺得滿屋子的手工藝品就特別引人注目了。

　　相片裡大野還只是襁褓裡的嬰兒，他的父母都穿著軍服，兩人都有一雙藍眼睛，看起來都是哨兵，都是尉官，也都還很年輕……似乎已經過世了。

　　因為什麼？因為五十年前內戰的餘患？因為帝國對藍眼睛的排斥與迫害？因為飢荒？因為在下層世界受到汙染……

　　

　　「抱歉，剛才一放鬆就睡著了。」

　　櫻井轉頭往聲音的來源望，那裡大野已經醒了過來，正斜斜地倚在門框邊。

　　「能幫我一下嗎？」

 

　　大野說他其實不太習慣睡床，所以一下子就睡醒了。他說話的時候有點靦腆，從側面看過去看不到好像刀刻出來的漂亮五官，臉頰意外地有肉，像是小孩子的嬰兒肥一樣。和櫻井起初見到的聯邦的黑鷲形象有差別，很大的差別。

　　這樣子的大野褪去了上衣，精瘦的身體有恰好的肌肉覆在骨骼上面，一種男性之間迅速的掃視和比較，櫻井不覺得自己有輸給大野，不過畢竟大野的肌肉是派得上用場的，看看他們抵禦了多少的鞭子……

　　他要做的事情是幫助大野將繃帶繞過後背，大野看起來欲言又止，櫻井感覺到一種細微的焦躁從大野那邊傳過來，他才想起自己該給大野做一次精神疏導。

 

　　櫻井的精神觸手非常快速地找到了大野精神世界的縫隙，他毫不猶豫地進入大野的精神世界，那裡就像是一個巨大的水系，石質的步道像迷宮一樣上下分層，從水中穿梭橫亙而過，形成立體的水流，像是帝國皇都的架構一樣，以水道為主，主流支流錯綜其中。

　　他得在大野的精神世界裡找出水流的壅塞之處。

　　櫻井閉上眼睛，他真正地深入水系之中，彷彿在那些白洗石子路上走著，水瀑從他身邊奔流而下，但他不會被沾濕分毫。

 

　　理論上，每個覺醒者的精神世界都有不同的外貌，但具有類似的架構。嚮導在進行精神疏導的時候，必須以自身的方向感判斷哪裡會是這個世界的中心，在中心潛伏著哨兵最深層的意識，哨兵本能地對那裡進行最嚴密的保護，並非任何嚮導都能觸及。

　　而疏導，就是將混亂錯綜的精神世界調整為順暢的狀態，好比疏通一條水管、解開一個繩結、將蛋糕上的草莓排列整齊。

　　櫻井最喜歡的是最後的比喻，他的好老師，還真拿了很多草莓進來讓他排。

 

　　總之他很快地在大野智的世界裡找到「草莓」，那是數個水系崩裂的缺口，方才那些水瀑的源頭。

　　他站在碎掉的石子路上，輕輕的拍了拍手，這些缺口就被補平了。

　　在精神世界裡，他偶爾都覺得自己真像是大魔法師……但他不可能一直停留在哨兵的精神世界裡，也不可能因為那裡比較溫暖就打算長住下來。

　　

　　櫻井翔抽離大野的精神世界時，聽見了打呼嚕的聲音，大野竟然舒服得睡著了，他剛才可是在大野的世界裡冒險！應該是他該來睡覺吧？他這三天以來覺得自己的壽命減少了一半，大野的痛苦由他分擔，而他還要不停向大野精神喊話。

　　現在他也真的睏到不行，可是他得寫封信。

 

　　陛下，我親愛的表妹安子──

 

＊

 

　　──我會是您永遠的臣僕。

 

　　來自帝國第一皇子的信被安好地放在銀盤子上，呈遞給準皇帝安子，然而安子卻在閱畢那封充滿溢美之詞的信件之後怒不可遏。

　　她的幕僚，她的那些紳士、女士們不明白發生什麼事情，沒一個人敢說一句話，最後還是安子的丈夫，同樣也是參謀長候補的一位嚮導，不是皇室成員，但父系母系都有皇室血緣的公爵出來安撫她。

　　那是一封充滿誠意，並且承認安子公主地位，與帝國女皇的信，應該要送進樞密院裡，有人這樣提議。

 

　　但安子認為那是比她更正統的繼承人，她的表兄對她的嘲諷，她怎能讓那種東西被認定，被蓋上章？

 

　　「拿燭火來。」

　　她燒掉了信，繼續與驚魂未定的幕僚討論登基事宜。而二宮和也，作為極有可能被安子公主安排進樞密院或是國會的人馬之一，正在長桌的末尾輕輕用手指敲著桌面。

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

　　為了避免觸發結合熱，大野與櫻井並不睡在同一個房間。

　　這樣子的考量起於對於即將到來的聯邦閱兵式的擔憂，他們不能在那樣重要的時候卻只能待在房間裡用彼此的身體取暖一個禮拜。

　　因此他們必須保持著一個適當的距離，但這就讓房東太太不能理解了。

 

　　她親手製作的薯泥真的非常好吃，牛肉丸也是極品，她對自己的廚藝很有信心，所以看這兩個小夥子不發一語地吃個不停她也不覺得意外，可是他們做什麼要坐得離彼此那麼遠？

　　這可不是一對存在標記的哨兵與嚮導該有的距離。

　　他們會是在鬧彆扭？她的房客大野的性格她是摸得八分熟，對大野的嚮導櫻井她就不太清楚了。

　　「先生。」她發語道，櫻井從濃湯中抬頭去看她。

　　「您從帝國的哪裡來？翻越國境，那肯定是一場波折的旅程。」

　　

　　她是這樣一個具有高尚品德的女士，櫻井沒感覺到她的惡意，只有她身上從廚房帶出來的好聞薄餅味道，所以他坦承自己來自皇都，略過細節，他沒有提白塔的事，只是輕描淡寫地說自己得到了一個哨兵的幫助，從非法地點SKY DIVE，後來遇見了大野所以才得以來到聯邦。

　　大野聽見皇都兩個字，又順著櫻井的話語回想起他們相遇的時候，櫻井似乎說過他是皇子，為了尋求庇護而來。

　　他放下湯匙，也試圖參與這兩人的談話。

 

　　「我是內戰之後，帝國開始建築城牆才過來聯邦的。」她說。「我父母和三個弟弟也想過來，但是他們不是覺醒者，做不了SKY DIVE，只能爬那道牆，一個一個被士兵從牆上像靶子一樣打下來，順著由血染成紅色的河，流到下層世界了。」

　　這是大部分聯邦人民的共同記憶，陳述這些過去的時候她已經不會哽咽，只是永遠也忘不了。

　　「你能活著到聯邦，真好。」她給了櫻井一個擁抱。

 

　　是的，能活下來真的很好。

　　他知曉邊境的慘況。

　　櫻井翔也不是沒有想過於途中喪命的可能，就算他會SKY DIVE，甚至還有二宮的協助，都不能保證他能安全地抵達千里之外的聯邦，也不能保證他不會被遣返。

　　然而，即便象徵著自由與希望，他們千辛萬苦逃來的聯邦並不是一個烏托邦一般的樂土。

　　

　　「親愛的小花，再給我一碗這個好嗎？」

　　大野遞出自己的碗給房東太太，櫻井用一種噎到的表情盯著他看。

　　在房東太太的努力之下，原先的長桌換成了方形的桌子，櫻井必須和大野挨著坐，這樣房東太太才會感覺很安心。

 

　　現在的年輕人比較不坦率，她有必要為了他們努力才行。

　　

*

 

　　房東太太的努力可真的是在給他們添亂。 

　　因為櫻井房間的管線問題（據稱），他必須去和大野一起睡一個晚上。在他至今三十年的人生裡，他沒有過任何一次，和陌生人同時在一張床上「愉快地睡著」的經驗。

　　大野智顯然打算把床讓給他，自己去睡地上，但是地上看起來實在太冷，櫻井認為要是自己有點人性，都不該放任任何人睡在地板。

　　「我都睡地板，床上是用來熨衣服的。」大野說。他給自己用有絨毛的厚被子鋪好了床，三兩下就鑽了進去。

　　「你不能睡地上。」

　　「為什麼不能？這是我的自由。」

　　「自由建立在你不會感冒的前提下。」

　　「我不會感冒。」大野往被子裡挪得更深。「自由就是自由，沒有前提。」

 

　　他的哨兵說的真對……

　　櫻井翔揮開了自己心裡冒出的聲音，嚮導煩人的服從性！他只是不想對佔據了大野的床有愧疚感，至於感冒，哨兵沒那麼容易感冒，他也知道。

　　「快睡吧。」

　　大野的聲音從被子裡悶悶地傳出來。

　　「明天還有閱兵式。」　

　　就算大野這樣說，正因為這種原因，所以他才睡不著。

　　櫻井翔在大野智的床上翻來覆去，明天是聯邦的閱兵式，同時也是安子的加冕日，由主教加冕後，女皇會於皇宮裡登基。

　　而聯邦的閱兵式，大野作為軍隊的一員得要出現，當日有SKY DIVE競賽的傳統，去年的勝者大野也必須要出賽，沒有任何推託的餘地。

 

　　他要是哨兵，讓人做一次精神疏導大概就可以睡著了吧……這樣想著，櫻井更是無法入睡，月光從窗戶透進來，讓他想起他在白塔裡漫長的監禁生涯。

　　在他十八歲之前，他一直沒有覺醒。

　　陽子女皇安排他與一位女大公的長女結婚，說起來他們是堂親，他的父親櫻井親王也同意，於是他們訂婚了。他見過他的未婚妻，他們礙於禮節沒說太多話，但彼此都很期待婚禮，期待未來可能的幸福。

　　接下來，他只要等待自己覺醒為哨兵就好。

　　然而事情急轉直下。

　　女大公的兒子叛逃聯邦，女大公一家人被捕，帶入白塔，女皇簽下了處決令。

　　他的未婚妻一家人就這樣被連夜處決，而他竟然覺醒為嚮導。

　　在複雜的權衡之後，無辜的他也被關入白塔。

　　走過行刑場時，劊子手才剛在清理血汙，烏鴉在天上盤旋，他被好好地送進安子的母親住過的那個，用來關押皇族的最上層房間。

　　窗子上凌亂地刻著曾經的犯人為自己的辯白，他知道他們最後都無一例外地上了斷頭台……

 

 

　　大野智醒了過來，他感覺像有顆石頭壓在胸口上喘不過氣，從睡眠中被硬生生喚醒。

　　未被關上的窗子前，櫻井跪在沒有任何軟墊的地上，雙手交疊緊握於額前，頭顱低垂祈禱著。他沒有發覺大野，大野也只是看著他的背影。　

　　他們都沒有睡。

　　隔日在前往都中心的馬車裡，大野智已經穿戴好了少校的軍禮服，櫻井昏昏欲睡但仍強打精神，大野在自己的腿上鋪好毯子，抓過櫻井要他快睡。

　　「禮服會皺掉。」

　　「那就脫掉睡。」大野又拍了拍自己的腿。

 

＊

　　

　　聯邦事實上是由軍方掌權，軍隊集中在首都，並分為五個城邦自治的國家，奇怪的是也沒什麼地方叛變。

　　人口極大部分是哨兵，鈍感少數，但能安穩地抵達聯邦的鈍感家世通常不普通，通常都在聯邦中位居高位。

 

　　在大野的大腿上睡飽了的櫻井，現在來興了。

　　他擴張自己的感知範圍，發現光是停馬車的地方就有許多哨兵，也有一些鈍感，穿著綴滿徽章的軍禮服，幾個將領相攜進入宮廳。

　　有趣的是，他終於發現這幾日以來看到的第一個聯邦嚮導。　

　　櫻井順著感知範圍來到一處看台，那裡不是軍人的交際場，他聽見他們在討論水質淨化與環境復甦，似乎是學者的集會。

　　像是感覺到他的視線或是什麼別的，一個翠綠眼睛的男性嚮導，大概和他差不多年紀，朝著他走過來。

　　「你是大野少校的嚮導？」他朝著櫻井伸出手，櫻井以為他要握手所以也伸出手，但對方直接拉著他，給了他一個緊緊的擁抱。

　　被抱得莫名其妙的櫻井後來還是和相葉握了手。

 

　　這個自我介紹說叫做相葉雅紀的青年，是研究員，同時也是大野的好友。他指著在馬上，穿著黑色銀扣大翻領軍禮服，並披著紅色綬帶、面無表情的大野。

　　大野作為SKY DIVE競賽的勝者，在閱兵式上必須領著一個軍團。　

　　而櫻井注意更多的是更高的看台那裡，之前出現在法庭上的某些將領今天自然也在。

　　他向相葉問起SKY DIVE競賽的事情。

 

＊

 

　　教堂的鐘聲響起之時，新皇加冕儀式宣告完成。

　　安子至此褪去她沒有獲得法律承認的公主身分，正式成為帝國的主人。她換掉了加冕時樸素的白衣，穿上騎裝，在軍隊的護衛下前往皇宮。

　　二宮和也被安排到的位置十分接近女皇，他拔出軍刀，他這個名義上的准將是女皇的隨行人員之一，在騎著白馬的女皇旁邊保護她的安全。

 

　　這一路上會有什麼危險呢？

　　人民夾道歡迎，高聲稱頌她的名，鮮花自高樓的窗戶灑落下來，她就是天之驕女。

　　「二宮閣下，你覺得如何？」

　　「陛下所指何事？」

　　「對櫻井的指控。」她微微側過頭。「很卑劣吧，我的手段，給皇室添了這樣多的不光彩。」　

　　「如果那位殿下不出庭為自己辯護，那就讓事實說話。」二宮低下頭，向他的女皇表達恭敬與服從。

　　女皇聞言笑了一下，她像是談論天氣一樣與二宮說話。

　　「我們有同一個老師，那位令人尊敬的先生，他曾經問過我們一個問題。」

　　「明知是腹背受敵，敵軍包夾，毫無地利的戰場，王該為何？」

 

　　「我說，一場投降可以挽救我軍隊的生命，這是該用條約解決的問題。」

　　「而他說、」

 

　　「前進。在被複數敵人圍困的狀況下，為了勝利，除了主動出擊沒有別的方法。」

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

　　大野智從馬背上一躍而下，他找了一會櫻井的蹤影，很快地看見櫻井和相葉在宮廳側邊的看台上，他聽不見他們對話的內容，似乎他們有意張開了屏障。

　　一些高級將領走近向他致意，這是SKY DIVE競賽的勝者獨有的榮譽，誰都想親近他，但是這份殊榮這次會拱手讓人嗎？大野可以聽見這些風言風語在偌大的賽場流動著。帶著善意與他握手擁抱的人們，恐怕期待他落敗的人會是多數吧。

　　

　　「我能不參加嗎？」櫻井小聲地問大野，可以的話他真想回到看台上。

　　想到要SKY DIVE他就開始反胃。

　　「聽說這次是黑暗中的賽道。」大野回答，他換掉了綁手綁腳的軍禮服，現在依然是一身黑衣，但要貼身得多，更接近櫻井第一次見到大野的樣子。

　　

　　大野的意思，也許是他需要他。

　　考慮到大野的傷並未痊癒，大野最好的選擇顯然是退出比賽，然而這是不可能的事情。

　　SKY DIVE競賽是聯邦五年一次的盛大比賽，今年因為要與帝國的加冕式抗衡故而加辦，於是這周成為聯邦的節日，沒有人需要工作，幾乎所有對自己沉潛技術有信心的哨兵都會參加，優勝者有相應的獎賞，也能藉此得到嚮導的青睞，甚至晉升社交圈的寵兒。

 

　　沉潛過程中不可攜帶武器，在人工垂直賽道中每隔幾公里設有觀眾看台，而這次因為是無光賽道，在看台區有燈光拉出等距線來，不會錯過哨兵們衝線。

　　這些燈光拉出的等距線也設有手動閘門，在第一位diver通過時會啟動，三秒內將完全闔上。

 

＊

 

　　預備區是一道特意建得特別高的牆，從這裡可以看見帝國皇都高聳的白塔。

 

　　要讓櫻井來說的話，這顯然就是一個陷阱。

　　據相葉雅紀所言，往年的情況從來沒有過黑暗中的賽道，這些人工維護的練習道最多也就是雲層之中那般的低能見度，這樣完全無光的賽道是創舉。

　　因此大部分的哨兵都帶上了嚮導。

 

　　櫻井快速地換上和大野一樣的衣服，大野正在活動肢體，神情認真。

　　他好像是來真格的……櫻井能感覺到一絲絲的興奮與不安從大野那裡蔓延過來，他也受到了情緒的感染，要面對的是完全陌生的賽道，他真的有辦法給大野即時且正確的指引嗎……

　　

　　「久仰。」

　　櫻井遲疑了一下，才會意過來身邊的這個哨兵是在和自己說話。他略略地點了頭，透過這人身上穿戴的一些細節看出這人是上校，從身邊其他人若有似無的退避看來，他的身分比能從表面讀出的高多了。

　　一張英俊的臉，深輪廓，不是藍眼睛。

　　還有一點奇怪的地方，他一時說不上來。

　　櫻井稍微往旁邊看了看，大野智還在和檢查人員說話。

　　

　　「我是大野少校的舊識，敝姓──」

　　旁邊的樂隊突然開始試奏，小號嘹亮的聲音蓋過了這人的自我介紹。

　　理論上這個人身分要比大野來得高，應該是由一個中間人向大野介紹才合理，不該是他自我介紹，當然也包含了目前是大野嚮導而和大野同等的櫻井。

　　雖然這人自稱是舊識，可是櫻井敏銳的社交嗅覺告訴他，這個人絕對、絕對和大野智不是什麼親密的朋友，至少不會是像相葉雅紀那樣令人信賴的。

 

　　「幸會。」櫻井主動地伸手，可隨即他又想起他不該貿然先動作，那是他以前養出來的習慣，若是他不先做點什麼他的臣子甚至不能和他說話。

　　他竟然犯了這樣大的錯，這在帝國可是致命的錯誤，誰知道一次錯亂的禮節會不會招致後患……然而那位上校自然地握住櫻井的手，無視櫻井握手的用意，對他行了吻手禮。

　　櫻井翔錯愕著，迅速從上校手裡抽出自己的手。

 

　　「我踰矩了嗎？我很抱歉。」

　　他看似誠懇地說。

　　如果你的誠意還能再少一點的話。

　　櫻井簡直想用手套啪啪甩在他的臉上，可惜他沒有戴著手套，也不可能真的做這種事。他向上校表達自己的歉意之後，目送上校離去。

 

　　望著上校的背影，櫻井翔終於意識到了剛才的一種怪異感從何而來。

　　這位上校腳上的鞋子是新的，大概是為了重大的日子準備的上等皮鞋，穿得這麼別緻、這麼拘謹，不會是參賽者，可是卻在這裡穿梭自如，似乎擁有一定程度的特權。

　　再回到鞋子上。

　　比起左腳，右腳的磨損程度大了一點，不是很明顯，走路的時候會稍微拖著右腳走，腳不太方便以外，這個人的枴杖呢？

　　他應該要有一支拐杖……那支底部裝了鐵片的高級木材枴杖的擁有者會是他？

 

　　「要走了。」

　　大野走了過來，他順著櫻井的目光看到了隱沒在人群中的上校，他不知道上校做了什麼讓櫻井「想用手套啪啪甩在這人臉上」。

　　「這一定不會是一場順利的比賽。」櫻井反覆校正袖口的位子。「誰知道他們會在黑暗裡安下多少陷阱。」

 

　　大野不置可否，即便眼前有再多的陷阱，他也不得不跳進去。

　　「他剛才對你做什麼了？」

 

　　「誰？」櫻井開始弄他已經很完美的領口。

 

　　「多拿滋上校。」

　　「哦，多拿滋。」櫻井點了點頭，他終於知道那位上校的貴姓，他想他不會輕易忘記。

　　「他說他是你的舊識，你們是嗎？」

　　「他是我養父，也許不算是吧，我十歲覺醒成哨兵的時候就逃家了。」

 

　　大野站到櫻井的身後，就SKY  DIVE的標準預備姿勢，雙手環住嚮導的腰間，他的下巴放在櫻井的肩上和櫻井說話，兩個人的距離近到，他幾乎可以吻到櫻井的側臉。

　　「不會有事的。」大野說。

　　他不是用經驗做出這樣的判斷，他是擔保一場無事的競賽。

　　

　　櫻井翔還在反覆進行深呼吸，他們的眼前、數百位哨兵與嚮導的眼前是一片深不見底的濃黑。他的後背緊貼著大野智的胸膛，可以感覺到大野智依然平穩的心跳，大野放在他腰上的手驟然緊縮，就要準備沉潛的時候，櫻井突然掙開了大野的懷抱。

　　「我們換個姿勢。」

 

　　他走到大野的身後環住大野，大野想問櫻井原因，但他被櫻井的「感覺」說服，所以就沒有多說什麼。櫻井翔與二宮和也SKY DIVE是採用counter環抱diver的姿勢，從哨兵保護嚮導這一點來說是合理的。

　　這次櫻井想要做的，不僅僅是counter環抱diver，甚至是嚮導環抱哨兵的SKY DIVE。

 

　　一旦櫻井的體能出現任何一點問題，大野會立即和他交換位置，無論那會增加多少時間他都不在乎，櫻井是唯一可以跟上他SKY DIVE速度的嚮導，他喜歡他的技術……好吧，他大概也稱得上喜歡他的人。

 

　　競賽開始的號角聲響起。

　　所有的參賽者雙雙相繼沉潛，多數人以最標準的正面入雲（就像大野在摩天樓頂樓扛著櫻井做的），一下子眾人前仆後繼地，一片黑湧入另一片相同的墨色之中。

 

　　櫻井選擇側面入雲，那讓他和大野維持相同的入雲角度，些微的打旋弄得他頭很暈。

　　但是──他非常清醒，他的感知範圍清楚地告訴他這片黑暗裡，尤其是前五分之三的雲層裡有什麼。

　　他不需要眼睛，他可以是大野智的眼睛。

　　在伸手不見五指的狀況中，大野聽見了哨兵們的痛苦哀號，他們甚至都還未抵達第一條等距線，第一個看台，這究竟發生了什麼？櫻井環在他腰上的手縮得非常緊，細微的喘息在他的頸子後面一次比一次更加沉重。

　　第一條燈光等距線過了，大野決定要與櫻井交換位置，他伸手去搆櫻井腰間的帶子，在觸碰到一點濕熱的時候他終於發現那是什麼。

　　他的嗅覺！他的嗅覺太早就對這裡面的血味麻痺了！該死的敏銳！ 

　　第三條燈光等距線就在眼前，還剩下兩條就要抵達終點，他的速度夠快卻也不太快，閘門正在緩緩闔上，大野透過光亮清晰地看見了，就算那只有不到一秒的時間，但他看見了──

　　

　　這是一條佈滿荊棘的賽道。

　　觸覺太過敏感的哨兵熬不過這片黑暗中的棘刺。

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

　　雖然疼痛，但也不過是皮肉傷而已。

　　在預備區的時候櫻井翔試著讓感知範圍擴張到最大，發現黑暗中布滿一些細小而長的東西，那會是什麼？像是藤蔓，也許會是下層世界的某種變種植物……

　　要是他讓藤蔓纏住了，至少大野還可以繼續沉潛，他原先是這樣想的，然而那些不只是藤蔓，而是充滿惡意的荊棘。

 

　　櫻井的注意力全都放在安撫大野身上，大野抓著他甩進自己的懷裡，摟著他的力道非常大，大到櫻井覺得自己的腰要被折斷的程度。

　　他沒有餘力去想大野是怎麼控制住打旋的，果然讓專業的diver來就是不一樣，他們的速度變得更快也更加穩定，在第三個閘門關上之後，只剩下約莫十組人還能繼續沉潛，而大野讓他們持平保持在第三順位。

　　先於他們的兩組人，一組是穿著厚重裝備的哨兵。他不是預料到了黑暗賽道的設置，就是這次出乎眾人意料的設置讓他撿到了便宜，否則重裝的狀況下難以靈活沉潛，尤其他沒有嚮導。

　　另外一組人，那位哨兵把她的嚮導（男性）當成盾牌在用，而那位嚮導看起來甘之如飴的樣子。

　　

　　第四條等距線要到了，第五條等距線是最後一條，也是終點線。

 

　　重裝備的哨兵速度開始慢了下來，是裝備的拖累？但櫻井覺得那也有可能是遭受到嚮導的精神攻擊所致。

　　那位女性哨兵的嚮導身材壯實，棘刺對他來說好像不痛不癢的樣子。他們正在略微地改變軌跡，朝著大野與櫻井的位置移動，顯然要展開一場攻防──由嚮導之間的較量開始。

 

　　櫻井翔自認他的精神屏障非常完美。

　　他在安撫大野瀕臨狂躁的精神世界之餘，還可以空出幾條精神觸手去鬧那個嚮導，對方的精神觸手也打了回來，但重重擊在他的屏障上，接連好幾次都不得其門而入。

　　雖然這些「精神觸手」都只是形象化的一種表達方式，櫻井仍然因為這個強壯的嚮導擁有這麼柔弱的精神觸手而感到巨大反差，他輕鬆地找到對方精神屏障的薄弱處，那裡就像是聯邦法院的大門一樣寬敞，他可以毫無顧忌地直接走進去。

　　

　　他正要侵入對方哨兵的精神世界，突然大野的一個空翻，將對方的哨兵連帶嚮導踹到風阻特別大的那一區，那區的風向混亂，他們被大野一踢，摔進第四條等距線旁的觀眾看台，瞬間看台裡人仰馬翻。

　　有人的假髮還飛了出來。

　　愈接近終點線的看台區座位愈貴，看到那些高官與先生夫人跌成一團，櫻井竟然覺得有些好笑。

　　因為是大野做的，所以他才……覺得好笑。

　　

 

　　黑暗再次包圍上來。

　　騷亂聲隨著沉潛愈來愈深．從耳邊漸漸淡去，再五公里──要不了多久，也許幾秒，終點線就會出現在他們的眼前。

　　至此大野已經取得了完全的領先，他們身後的人與他們之間有追不回來的距離，即便那相差不過三秒。

　　

　　一旦最後衝線，這場競賽便宣告結束。

　　想到這裡櫻井就放鬆了起來，他知道這個比賽從開始到現在根本沒經過多久，因為精神非常集中的緣故，對時間流動的感覺變得極慢。

　　然而事情果然沒有那麼簡單。

　　

　　「給我一個降落點。」大野說。

　　他已經開始進行緩速降落的準備，終點線拉出來的光仍然不夠將降落點照得明亮，那裡立著零落的幾根柱子，高低不一，只容一人站立。

　　「裡面只有一枝柱子是夠穩的，其他的會隨著風微微搖動，看起來不妙。」櫻井回答。

　　痛覺是足夠維持他的清醒，但也使他分心。

 

　　「不會是最高的。」大野稍微就自己能做的觀察了一下，櫻井沒有馬上回答他，他掛在大野的身上，試圖強打起精神來。

　　他將自己的感知範圍擴張再擴張，突然被猛地反彈回來。

　　「我的感知範圍沒辦法到那裡……以前從來沒有這樣過、」櫻井難掩慌亂，他感覺到他張開的精神屏障也正在慢慢削弱，幾乎無法再維持。

　　這種情況的發生只有一個可能，就是下層賽道被裝設了反嚮導屏障金屬。

 

　　他瞞著大野做了一件事，現在，在他的精神屏障即將被迫撤掉的這個時候，大野就要發現了。

 

＊

 

　　手的痛感強烈地襲來，腿也有扎著刺流血的地方。

　　已經脫離了有棘刺的賽道，大野卻在此時才感覺到被刺傷的痛楚。

 

　　他的嚮導屏蔽了他的部分知覺，就算昏厥過去了，也還維持著一定程度的精神屏障，保護他的精神世界。

　　要說是盡一個嚮導的義務也太忠誠了。

 

　　沒有帶上櫻井，他想他不可能撐到終點。瞧瞧，多少哨兵被留在上面，這是以前從來沒有過的情況，太悲慘了，簡直像是戰場，這個氣味與戰場差不了多少。

　　大野懷中的櫻井仍然睜著眼睛，但大野感覺不到任何的知覺從櫻井那裡傳遞過來。

　　櫻井攀在大野身上的手緩緩鬆開，眼看櫻井就要這樣脫離他，大野智趕忙伸出手臂將昏迷的櫻井攬入懷裡。

 

　　看來他得自己找根好柱子站穩了。

 

＊

 

　　同一時間，終點線的看台觀眾可是快無聊透了，他們直直望著一片黑的上方，每一雙眼睛都不敢眨那怕一下，就怕錯過任何可能的精采。

　　「來了！」一個眼睛特別銳利的年輕男人喊了一聲，所有人都一齊仰頭屏息。

 

　　大野智可以聽見終點線那裡爆出激烈的歡呼聲，可他完全高興不起來。他們稱頌著他的名字，瘋了似地表達對他的喜愛。

　　有爬上看台邊緣為了想看得更清楚的人，有因為自己賭對人而喜逐顏開的人、賭錯人而崩潰得捶胸頓足的人，大野想，這些人都不曉得上方發生了什麼事情。

　　這已經不僅僅是一場比賽而已，有多少人參加，就有多少人受傷。

　　往年的SKY DIVE並非這麼危險的比賽。

 

　　大野與櫻井飛快地通過終點線，隨後的一組人與他們有兩秒以上的差距。但無論多快，站上一個失敗的降落點意味的只有死亡，好吧，好一點就是骨折。

　　他該選擇哪裡？他可以從這細微的風中明辨哪一枝才是他該依靠的柱子嗎？

　　

　　每一根柱子，都是僅容一人的大小，他要怎麼維持兩個人的平衡降落？

　　最不濟他可以選擇那些矮一點、短一點的柱子來減緩降落衝擊……正當大野智這樣想著的時候，櫻井從他短暫的昏厥中恢復意識。

　　他幾乎來不及說話，混亂的腦中與大野智瞬間再次建立了新的連結。

 

　　──那個！看起來有點斜的那根柱子！

　　櫻井指著柱子林中，其中一枝斜斜地倚靠在旁邊的柱子上，乍看之下不慎牢靠的那枝立柱。

　　大野智相信櫻井翔，即便是在頭腦不清醒的狀態中下的判斷。

 

　　他把櫻井往旁邊一拋，櫻井望著大野，眼裡充滿掩飾不住的，非常真實的恐懼和驚愕。

　　他朝著大野伸出手臂，但他的身體開始失速墜落。眼前盡是一片黑暗，他根本分不清楚自己是醒著還是昏著，只是不停地、不停地向下落，他的哨兵想殺了他！

　　大野智是想殺了他？

　　櫻井知道自己的性命就像是晚宴上的一塊肉排，大概還是放在一群餓鬼面前的肉排。

　　他以為大野應該不餓，也許他錯看了大野，他賠上一切下了穩賠的賭注……

 

 

　　大野智在柱子上站穩了，接住正巧落進他懷裡的櫻井翔，櫻井翔轉頭瞪了他一眼，那個眼神除了恐慌之外還有「你敢再來一次我就把你的精神世界攪得天翻地覆」的恫嚇。

　　大野手抖了一下，櫻井很不想被他這樣托在手臂上，所以正在進行微弱的抗議。他的衣服破了大半，一些肌膚裸露出來，帶著荊棘劃出來的血珠，就連他的臉上也掛了彩，微微滲血的地方被大野舔掉了。

　　幸虧現在是在一片黑暗之中，櫻井勉強不掙扎、不擾亂大野的平衡，任由大野對他進行用來自我滿足的醫治，大野啃吻著他的脖頸，弄得櫻井很癢又推不開。

　　他知道大野智是想要確認他的健康、他的存活，以及他們的標記關係。

　　那是本能。

 

　　

　　「那個，植物管理局要我來看一下。」

　　在柱子的下方，相葉雅紀貿然出了點聲音，他覺得自己該說點什麼讓他們知道自己在，還有很多人都在。

 

　　他向櫻井與大野揮揮手，說自己被植物管理局叫來提供專家意見，但他其實不是專精於植物的，原本的那位專家臨時找不到人所以是他來……這樣子的。

 

　　相葉移開視線，他帶著還楞著的屬下打算四處走走看看。

　　他剛才在第四看台，其實他原本買的是第五看台，就是終點線看台的票，可是那裡的侍衛不讓他進去，他懷疑侍衛是奉命不讓任何的嚮導進去。

　　真是太奇怪了，一切都莫名其妙。

 

　　他今天還要工作，這種盛大節日，他的娛樂竟然只有第四看台方才的「這不是我的假髮」否認大會而已。

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

　　「你要把我綁緊，像醫生指示的那樣。」

　　大野智點頭，他看了看說出這句話的櫻井翔，他們一起被扔進一間病房裡，這已經算是不錯的待遇，雖然他們理應要被分開在東邊與西邊這樣遙遠的距離以預防結合熱。

　　哨兵和嚮導之間的結合熱是非常健康正常的。

　　當大野在門外向護理師說他們想要預防結合熱爆發的時候，換得了對方一臉的不理解，還拖著他硬是上了一堂教育課程，最後塞了幾個小包裝的套子進他手裡。

　　他在想什麼！大野皺了下眉，想快點忘掉這些，免得被櫻井可能偷偷鑽進他腦裡的精神觸手發現。

　　他正專注在把櫻井的手和床柱綑在一起，預防在傷口痊癒之前的搔癢引人去抓撓，在繩子和手腕之間鋪上了柔軟的墊子，接著櫻井應該可以好好睡一場覺。

　　「你想要我幫你做精神疏導嗎？」櫻井湊上去問。

　　「不了。」大野摸摸鼻子坐到門邊。「你休息。」

 

　　大野安靜地坐著，他從未如此苦悶過，就連他逃家的時候也沒有。

　　說到底，他為什麼要替櫻井保守身分。大野懊惱地搔了搔頭，難道就因為他們有暫時結合的關係嗎？

　　「你能把知道的事情全盤托出嗎？」

　　大野記得松本皺著眉，私下來找他這樣問，但松本也知道他打算為了嚮導沉默，最多只能做到勸告，從松本高頻率的嘆氣和眼神，大野也能感覺到松本真的很替他擔心，同時對櫻井抱持懷疑，只是依松本的性子和忙碌程度，他不會出手干預。

　　「不拐彎抹角了，我的上司的上司的上司，反正某個你也不感興趣的人說，你的嚮導大有問題。他們希望你快點與他結合，從他那裡套出一些有益聯邦的機密，大概是這樣子。」松本告訴大野。

 

　　「他不是什麼特務間諜。」大野說。

　　「你為什麼這麼偏袒他？」松本攤開一份文件。「我認為有必要讓嚮導公會評估，之後決定他的去向。」

　　「我已經為了暫時結合的這件事情挨過鞭子，現在誰都不能弄走他。」

　　松本抬眼望著他，說：「這也算是為了你們好。」

　　於是為了讓聯邦裡那些鋪天蓋地而來的懷疑終止，大野智還是簽下了評估同意書。

 

＊

 

　　在一間類似病房乾淨整潔而略顯病態的房間裡，櫻井翔和一個嚮導公會派來的，一位和他差不多年紀的女性嚮導相對而坐。

　　「現在開始要對你的精神力做評估。」她公式化地說。「請解除精神屏障，我也同樣不喜歡反嚮導金屬。」

　　他們的背後分別站著各自的哨兵，大野的雙手交叉橫在胸前，他看見對方哨兵的臉抽了一下，然後那位女性嚮導突然趴倒在桌上抽搐，下一秒他已經衝上去和對方哨兵打了起來，把櫻井甩到自己身後。

　　「管好你的嚮導！」對方的哨兵嘶聲道，幾乎就要陷入狂躁的最糟情況。

　　大野不明白發生什麼事情，他只是本能地感受到突然暴漲的殺氣而上前迎戰，每一個動作都沒有經過頭腦，長年累積下來的反射讓他可以接下每一次的攻擊，他的腦裡就快要掀起一陣風暴。

　　

　　糟透了。

　　櫻井的生活裡沒怎麼出現過這種等級的哨兵，他在抵達聯邦之前一直待在等同監牢的白塔裡，偶爾用低層哨兵來練練精神觸手，他發現甚至可以改寫他們的記憶。也偶爾和二宮一起偷偷SKY DIVE到下層世界，卻沒有真正和上過戰場的哨兵打過幾次。

　　現在他和兩個狂躁的哨兵待在一個房間裡，還有一個不知道為什麼就癱倒在那裡的嚮導，她正要對他做精神探測，他只感覺到強烈的作嘔感湧上，那個嚮導就翻著白眼抽搐了。

　　櫻井盡量保持冷靜，收拾好自己蜂擁出來的精神觸手就要奪門而出，卻不想已經解決了那個哨兵的大野狠狠地抓住他，將他按在牆上。

 

　　「你做了什麼！」大野質問道。他的藍色眼睛暗了下來，尚未進入狂躁的狀態，但應該也近了。

　　「我只是卸除了精神屏障。」櫻井顫顫地說。「我發誓我沒騙你，相信我。」

　　櫻井用一雙玫瑰紅的眼睛去看他，渴望他給出一個答案，浸泡在淚光裡的眼睛很亮，亮得大野覺得自己問了一個太過分的問題。

　　他想說話，卻又不確定這是什麼狀況，最後只是轉移了話題，鬆開對櫻井的箝制，但對室內的慘狀他仍難掩錯愕。

　　「我先回報情況給松本。」大野說。「你待著。」

　　

　　櫻井依然站在牆邊，維持著他被大野撞上牆壁的姿勢，他想起帝國之所以排斥嚮導的原因，便是嚮導有太強大的精神力，能聽見普通人心裡的聲音、能竄改人的記憶，太過可怖、侵犯人的隱私，對於嚮導不是壓抑，就是施以服從哨兵的教育，好控制他們的力量。

　　可以說，在帝國裡嚮導就像是魔女一般讓人恐懼生厭，而曾經遭到群起獵殺施以火刑的存在。

　　一旦沒有精神屏障就掌控不住自己過於敏感的精神力的他說不定就是魔女，理應被綁上柱子，讓火吞噬他的身體和心靈。

 

　　櫻井加厚了自己的精神屏障，縮回精神觸手，就像把自己囚禁於白塔。他用唯一一隻剩下來的精神觸手想沾上離去的大野的精神世界，卻很快地被反彈回來。他的精神觸手斷裂在空氣中，現在他對身周一點也不感興趣，反正不過就是像病房一樣的房間，就算擴大了感知範圍……大野在說電話，他可以非常集中注意力去聽取大野說的，但電話那頭的他就聽不見了。

　　「發生了一點意外……不能是隨便一個嚮導，嚮導公會？沒有發生過？精神力……我明白了。」

　　櫻井閉上了眼睛專心地聽，他不是哨兵，沒有那般敏銳的聽力，用了更複雜的感知範圍去拼湊大野說的話，但大野說的話少，就像他平常表現出來那樣。

　　他知道自己應該要非常非常專心，卻在這種時候想起二宮說的「這就是草率標記的壞處」而無從持續專注，大野不想讓他碰他的精神世界，但是他是大野的嚮導……大野說過很多次，從現在開始，說不定不會再說了。

　　不會有人想要這樣子的嚮導的，如果他不是使用這個名字、出生自他身為女皇的母親，他就是一個叛逆的，早晚會被自己的哨兵處死的嚮導而已。

　　

　　在櫻井翔擔憂的盡頭，大野智結束了通話，返回那個做精神力判斷的房間，他的狂躁已經緩和下來，但知覺還停留在極端敏銳的狀態，讓他大老遠地從一片紛沓的雜音裡濾篩出櫻井翔說話的聲音，他正在和一個男人講話，聽起來不太對勁……大野加快了腳步，他奔跑起來，到達那個房間時，房裡只剩下那對前來幫助檢測的嚮導與哨兵，一點櫻井的影子都沒有。

　　他的手腳變得冰冷，臉頰熱燙，甚至有點要哭泣的徵兆。

　　他不能妄動，大野摸向腰際的槍，才想起因為是醫院，他什麼都沒帶在身上。

 

　　空氣中有嚮導素的淡淡氣味，那個只有結合熱出現才會湧出的味道，曾經在睡著而體溫偏高的櫻井身上微微地蒸出來的氣味，洶湧地蔓延不止。

　　大野全身顫慄起來。

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

　　櫻井翔細細地吸了一口氣，他被來人推進衣櫃裡，而且那個人也擠了進來，現在衣櫃裡塞了兩個成年男性，逼仄得要命。從衣櫃裡那些縫隙往外看，是幾雙穿黑西褲的腿，剛才突然跑進房裡的相葉雅紀鬆開了捏在他臉上的手讓櫻井呼吸，又豎起食指在嘴唇前，要櫻井別發出一點聲音。

　　外面的那些人沒有交談，他們大概有三到五個人，在門口停留了一下然後走了進來，隨即又離開。

　　櫻井聽見相葉明顯鬆了一口氣的嘆息，他們還待在又黑又窄的衣櫃裡，相葉正要開衣櫃門，卻不知為何手肘撞到了一塊不太對勁的東西。

　　「這塊是空的。」櫻井艱難地轉身去敲他們背後的那塊衣櫃背板，似乎並不只是背板，而是一個空間。「說不定每一間房間的衣櫃都有。」

　　「你覺得他們還會回來嗎？」相葉驚魂未定，他都忘了自己根本沒交代來意，現在手下和櫻井一起忙著弄開那塊背板上的縫隙，才想起他是來找大野，為了和大野問清楚SKY DIVE競賽賽道裡的事情，也是為了拿植物的化驗品，結果在過來的路上就被跟蹤，他的感知範圍告訴他的。

　　他這樣告訴櫻井。

 

　　他們弄開了板子，後面果然有個空間，一股密閉空間的氣味就這樣飄了出來。

　　「感覺起來是一個垂直的寬廣空間，可能有點深，怎麼樣？」櫻井問。

　　相葉看著他，喉頭因為緊張動了動，拿不好主意。「跳下去嗎？」

　　「如果你不希望被他們找到的話。不過這也很冒險，要是出不去可能會死在裡面。」櫻井回答相葉，「或是等大野回來之後再決定，至少他是哨兵。」

　　「不。」相葉突然說，他探頭進黑暗裡。「就跳下去。」

　　「我們跳下去！」

　　櫻井還沒來得及表達自己的不情願，相葉就用肩膀把薄薄一層在那裡晃的木板完全推開，一手拉過櫻井，兩個人就這樣墜進深淵裡──櫻井認為的深淵。這地方至少有五層樓高，醫院裡儀器很多，對嚮導的感知範圍造成影響，再加上他剛才卸除精神屏障時發生的事情，讓他現在隨時都要翻著白眼摔回自己的精神世界裡。

　　然而有另外一個嚮導在，一切進行得順利許多。相葉的精神觸手堅實而且值得信賴，嚮導之間雖然沒可能有精神結合，但相葉用短暫的精神接觸和他分享了感知範圍，於是他知道這地方有個醫院樓層說明裡沒有的地下室，他們正往那裡墜落，降落前應該盡量接近牆面減速。

　　現在好了，穿著因為降落而磨破幾個洞的衣服，他們在醫院未公開的地下室裡，這可以說是相當可怕的地方了。

 

　　「這裡是都中心的醫院，好像很久以前就是醫院了。」相葉抽了一口氣。「有點恐怖。」說是這樣說，他還是慢慢地向前走，櫻井在他後面，這地方還有空氣可以呼吸，可能有在使用也說不定。

　　「你才剛結束SKY DIVE的競賽還受傷，真的不應該把你扯進來。」相葉邊走邊說，剛才好像踢到了一隻老鼠。

　　「沒什麼。」櫻井重新擴張感知範圍，但總覺得不如以往上手。「在聯邦……有過嚮導在做精神力評估時卸除精神屏障，意外攻擊判定嚮導的事情嗎？」

　　「是沒有聽說過，但我覺得卸除精神屏障會有種噁心和憂鬱的感覺啦，說不定每個人感覺不一樣，可能有人會生氣。啊、我最討厭那個，精神疏導？給哨兵做的那個，好像隨便走進別人家，怪怪的，大家也這樣覺得，一半的人都沒通過。」

　　「那沒通過的人怎麼了？」

　　發覺櫻井語氣裡的擔憂，相葉坦白地說：「就去外面練習SKY DIVE了，學會dive和count還是比做精神疏導重要，哨兵會吃嚮導素藥片嘛，所以沒有問題的。」

 

　　他們停了下來。

　　在步行幾分鐘之後，在他們的感知範圍裡出現了一個分成很多單間的區域，雖然依然是無光的，但有些金屬隱隱折出的亮，從被堆在一邊的那些東西發出。

　　櫻井上前去看，「這可能是黃金。」相葉看他敲了敲、捏了捏，就差沒有咬一口。

 

　　看來他們來到很不得了的地方，就在都中心的地底下。

 

＊

 

　　病房裡的大野智沿著嚮導素的氣味，找到了衣櫃裡的洞，他盯著那兒看了好一陣子，他的視覺無法穿透黑暗，所以也一無所獲，但他的嗅覺和哨兵的直覺告訴他櫻井就在這下面，多深多廣都不知道，說不定這醫院裡布滿了密道，這樣一想，就覺得氣氛也詭譎起來。

　　跳還是不跳、不跳還是……跳。

　　

　　其實他沒有想要責怪櫻井的。聽起來也許像是藉口，但是哨兵可悲的一點就是，他的內心永遠有個地方在騷動，在他精神世界的核心，那裡有個不穩定的東西總是翻攪他的思緒。

　　「你需要嚮導。」很多人這樣和他說過，他認為在SKY DIVE這件事情上他不需要一個嚮導或是一個counter，卻到現在才發現，那時那些人的意思可能是「你總會需要一個嚮導安撫你的精神世界」。

　　因為他從未狂躁過，一直都是個穩定的哨兵，在穩定的哨兵裡，又是少見地表現優良。但自從他嚙咬了櫻井，不知是他的錯覺還是什麼，情緒變得浮躁，而且也很不巧地遇到了一堆事情，譬如黑暗賽道裡的那些藤蔓，照理說不該有刺。

　　現在四處都聞得到嚮導素，讓他的精神世界翻湧如海，櫻井到底跑哪裡去了？大野敏捷地挑了幾個支點降落，衣裝未損分毫，朝著嚮導素的來源快步前進。漸漸地能聽見別的腳步聲，兩個人，一前一後，停了下來。

　　整個地下室，或許該說是地下通道霎時間被火炬點燃。漫長的走廊上，牆邊各有兩條引了可燃物的溝槽，現在正灼灼燃燒起來。忽地眼前一片明亮，大野的視力受不了這樣突來的強烈刺激，讓他瞬間頭疼不已。

　　他瞇起眼向前看，只見火光下，櫻井翔和相葉雅紀各站一處，嚴肅地對峙著，大有要打起來的架勢。

　　大野出了個聲，他清喉嚨的聲音在這地方很響，但沒有人搭理他。他看見櫻井拔出了劍，貫穿了相葉的胸口，然後血噴湧出來。在那之後，櫻井踏著規律的步伐朝他走來，甩掉劍上的血，同樣也對他擺出決鬥的姿勢。

　　

＊

 

　　當走廊亮起之時，櫻井和相葉都顫了一下，所幸沒人尖叫出來。他們試圖張開感知範圍，卻發現變得困難許多。

　　在走廊末端，那個讓燈火燃起的人是大野智，他穩穩地從牆上拿下一把已然鏽蝕的劍，哼著歌曲朝向他們走來。

　　「大ちゃん！」相葉喊了一聲，但被櫻井伸出來的手臂擋住。「你看仔細一點。」櫻井壓低聲音說。

　　相葉這才看明白了，那固然是大野，卻又不是清醒的大野。他後退了幾步撞上那堆黃金，一下子疊得好好的黃金塔歪斜一半，金幣淌得他們腳邊都是。「別鬧了……」

　　「想知道是誰在鬧的話。」櫻井戒備地走到牆邊，取下了另外一把劍。一點也不稱手還重得很的刺劍，他握在手裡，擺在身前，劍尖挑起，就迎戰的姿勢。

 

　　「得要和他打上一場。」

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

　　相葉因為雙劍相交的碰撞聲大力地顫了顫，銹蝕的劍依然能反映出火光，有炎熱的亮四處流竄。他在櫻井的示意下退到一邊，但他絕不能放任這古怪的事情發生……他試著伸出精神觸手，可是大野的精神世界一點破綻都沒有。

　　他從未見過大野這個樣子，從未！

　　「精神觸手沒有用！」相葉朝著櫻井喊，櫻井又接下了大野的一次攻擊，這把劍舊，而且拿在手裡很沉，削減了他的敏捷度，讓他不得不把注意力全部放在迎戰大野之上。這不是他第一次和哨兵以劍相搏，過往的勝敗他希望自己可以忘記，此刻不必想起，他的對手現在只有大野一人。

 

　　大野的劍尖筆直朝他戳刺而來，毫無猶疑，擦過他的手臂讓那裡流了點血，不過現在可不是注意傷口的時候。大野握劍握得很鬆，攻擊不見章法，讓他無從預料下一步，這不能算是決鬥，當然不算是決鬥，哨兵和嚮導之間沒有決鬥可言。

　　「我不確定……我能和他打多久。」

　　相葉知道櫻井是在和他說話，他得快點想出這到底是怎麼回事。他一邊將自己的感知範圍擴張到最大限度，又覺得不太對勁，也許這裡有那個什麼反嚮導金屬也說不定。

　　「反嚮導金屬？」

　　以櫻井的判斷，現在他和大野可以說打了兩三局了，但哨兵毫無疲態，甚至大氣不喘。

　　

＊

 

　　同一時間，大野智正用眼角餘光找到了仰躺在地上，已經失血過多性命垂危的相葉雅紀，櫻井正提著劍朝他砍來，這是怎麼回事……他不認為相葉會這樣輕鬆地被殺死，而雖然他並不太了解櫻井，但櫻井想來也不是會做出這種事情的人。

　　櫻井的每一擊都很紮實，更多地選擇防守，但絕不落下陣來。他還可以跟櫻井打上幾十局，應該不會有問題，更大的問題是，他面前的這些如果是他的幻覺，他該如何離開這裡。

　　大野想起他們在下層世界遇到帝國哨兵追殺時，當時他和櫻井潛入接近地面的霧氣中，那是會對哨兵的感覺產生迷幻效果的東西，而這裡如果是久未使用的地下室，也許也有那樣的氣體。

　　要怎麼樣才能清醒，他得要自己想出來，不能依賴這個他幻覺中的櫻井。

 

　　「翔くん。」

　　他可能幻聽了。當櫻井這樣想的時候，大野又喚了他一次，大野不曾這樣叫過他，沒有任何人這樣叫過他，讓他幾乎不確定這是不是在稱呼自己。他的背後已經被汗水浸濕了，傷及右手的劃痕疼得讓人無法忽視，但是大野的每一次攻擊都絲毫沒有變弱，精確地朝著要害而來，如果仔細看，會發現在衣服底下的，大野身上的肌肉支持了他用劍的實力，它們彈性絕佳，而且年輕，正是最有力量的時候。

　　相葉一邊閃避著那裡的戰場，一邊小心地敲擊牆壁，他發現有一處意外的薄，外面可能是第五雲層的上端，要是簡單直白地鑿出一個洞，就可以進入雲層，離開這裡。

　　「用劍把這邊打破吧。」

　　「我會慢慢地過去。」櫻井回他。「也許他快要清醒了。」

　　「一下子把他打暈呢？」相葉提議，但他也知道這是不可能做到的，即便大野在就學期間只關心SKY DIVE，於哨兵必學的其他領域卻也表現得可圈可點，加上那雙藍眼睛，因此曾經有過大野是黑暗哨兵的傳聞，一個時代裡最強大的哨兵，能夠控制自己，而且不需要嚮導輔助，據說每代的黑暗哨兵都有一雙藍色的眼睛，將會成為那個時代的王者，因此帝國皇室一直以來非常忌諱藍色的眼睛。

　　這樣的傳聞在第一次大野拿下SKY DIVE優勝之後水漲船高，又隨著他本人的否認而成為謎團。

　　相葉站了起來，他閃避到一邊，在櫻井的背撞上牆時，他正要出言警告，但大野用上了十足的力氣，讓他的劍尖從櫻井的臉頰邊擦過而非刺入櫻井的胸膛裡。

　　他們雙雙撞破了牆，墜入白茫茫的雲層之中，相葉想伸手去拉住他們，卻只摸到了大野的後領。

　　在歸化司司長松本趕到時，相葉才剛從那個破洞回神。

　　「這裡全都是嚮導素的味道。」松本摀住自己的口鼻，他沒帶部下過來，只是因為方才和大野通過電話，愈想愈不對勁所以來醫院一趟，殊不知……總之，他看得出來那兩個人掉進雲裡面了。

　　「還有一個怪味。」松本又嘟囔補上一句。「你沒聞到嗎？」

　　「沒……沒有啊。」相葉奮力吸了好幾口，說他是嚮導本來就接收不到嚮導素，怪味也聞不到，隨即他發現那是什麼味道，而松本也將自己的口鼻蓋得更嚴實一點。

　　「是對哨兵的致幻氣體。」相葉說。

　　「沒錯。」松本肯定道。「那嚮導素──」他望向相葉，相葉舉起雙手發誓不是他，於是松本的視線往那個牆上的破洞望了一眼，便拔腿要走，打算走回原處找到從醫院正門好好離開的方法。

　　相葉追了上來，他們走得很急。

　　「他們怎麼辦？」

　　「不管了。大野需要跟嚮導結合，才能讓上面的人安心，而且他的那個嚮導有秘密。」

　　「可是我不覺得……」

　　「他的嚮導是帝國的參謀長候補。」松本說。「你也是，我也是，最近最好小心一點。」

 

＊

 

　　他正在急速下墜。

　　大野在強烈的風中睜開了眼睛，他的面前再也沒有拾劍向他砍來的櫻井，只有一片白得分不清方向的雲，在他的腦子完全清醒過來之前，他經歷過數次SKY DIVE的身體已經找到了軌跡，順利地向下沉潛。

　　穿越第三雲層，他看見了沒有就沉潛標準姿勢，而只是在向下墜落的櫻井。

　　

　　每一次SKY DIVE，他都覺得自己瀕臨死亡，風的聲音從耳際橫掃而過，世界一片蒼白，皮膚被摩擦得好像快要燒起來一樣，要不是抵達下層世界唯一的方法只有SKY DIVE，也只有SKY DIVE可以讓他逃離白塔，他一定不會選擇這樣的方式。

　　櫻井知道自己將要沒入第一雲層，若是他的身體跟不上計算出來的降落軌跡，他就會在地面上摔成一團爛泥，而他現在，甚至還無法將自己翻正和控制打旋。

　　在他的上方，視野所能及之處，大野朝著他伸出手，可是他現在想閉上眼睛。

 

　　脫離第一雲層，開始能看見下層世界的地貌，這裡是一片沙漠，沙裡矗立著矮平的房子，被風颳出來，又將被風掩埋起來。

　　大野抓住了櫻井，他的降落軌跡一下子突然偏移，讓他沒能在正確的降落點上著地，兩個人狼狽地摔進沙裡，下層世界基本上都維持在沒有太多光線的狀態，看起來永遠是陰天，沙子也很冷。

　　櫻井手心裡抓了一大把沙，還以為自己摔碎了竟然會變成沙子，後來才發現他毫髮無傷，倒是大野，被他壓在身體下面，吃了一大口沙，正在一旁咳。

　　「小心！」櫻井拉過大野，他們又跌在一起，從天上掉下來的劍深深地插進方才大野仰躺的地方。

　　「你還好嗎？」他去問大野，卻在大野突來的一個吻底下，失去了說話的能力。

　　大野狠狠地把嚮導壓在沙子裡吻，硬是撕扯著櫻井的袖子，就為了去舔拭他自己劃出來的傷口。櫻井被他弄得快要生氣，他把大野推到一邊，想從地上拔出那把劍，卻又插了回去。

　　「是結合熱。」

　　「對，結合熱，讓我連一把破劍都拿不起來。」

　　他憤怒地踢了那把劍，又跌倒在地，簡直幼稚的行徑，讓他對自己又更惱怒，他知道自己是嚮導，有嚮導素，和哨兵待一起就可能無聲無息地引誘了哨兵，讓兩個人都產生結合熱。

　　這有點不公平。

　　還好他已經習慣而且經歷過很多的不公平。

　　

　　大野坐在原地，就是他被櫻井推開來的那裡，他抬頭望著面前的嚮導，這個正用濕潤的眼神直勾勾地盯著他看的人，憤怒得好像在樹林裡被捕獸夾夾到腳的小鹿，氣急敗壞又無助的樣子。

　　「你想要我嗎？」大野智問，以一個正在結合熱中的哨兵能有的，最完備的禮貌。

　　「我想要你。」嚮導說。他開始扯自己身上的衣服，熱浪將要灼燒他直到結合完成。「但我不能。」

　　他們接吻，忍不住去啃吻彼此的唇瓣，都想淹沒在彼此的吐息裡，但他不能，他不能，他知道自己不能。

　　「和哨兵婚前完全結合，我會失去繼承權。我想對你誠實。」櫻井伸手去攬住大野的後頸，他們有過以嚙咬達成的精神結合，但是如果走到了身體結合，他就會是大野永遠的嚮導，大野會是他一輩子的哨兵。

 

　　在滾滾黃沙之中，大野結束了一個漫長的親吻，他離開曾經屬於他的豐潤雙唇，這或許是他第一次，也是最後一次擁有它們。

　　「殿下。」

　　「你不是我的臣民，不要那樣。」櫻井還想湊上去吻他。「不要那樣。」

 

　　「你不明白我有多想要你，無論你是誰。」大野拉開他們之間的距離，他輕輕地撫摸著櫻井的臉頰，上面有他造成的傷痕，他舔了上去，櫻井抓上他的後背，甚至腿也纏到他的腰上，結合熱將要潰堤，可是大野卻彷彿全然不受影響，他理智地把櫻井的雙腿從自己身上拆下。

　　「但如果你不想，我就不會做。」

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

　　「很漂亮的夜空。」

　　「只有一片黯淡的雲層，除此以外什麼都沒有。」

　　櫻井翔從窗外收回了視線，定在大野智的臉上，大野低低說了聲抱歉，他很少會抬頭去看雲，而實際上，它們也不怎麼美麗，他不是有意去減損櫻井的興致。

　　他們在屋子裡，大野身上竟然隨時都帶著能生火的東西，據說是聯邦配給的，到下層世界的必帶品。總之他們現在可以取暖，在這裡待上幾小時，等到夜晚與白天相交的時候SKY RISE會比較省力。

　　「你現在需要休息。」大野弓起身子，在櫻井的旁邊躺下，他背對櫻井，照看自己生的那簇火焰。柴薪很乾，是這屋裡的舊家具，早就覆上厚厚的風吹沙，但燒起來的聲音聽來很愜意，讓他的眼皮愈來愈重。

　　直到袖口被輕輕扯動，大野又歸於清醒，他感覺到櫻井拉著他的袖口，手指在那裡的布料搓揉，又慢慢向上，將他的右手臂攬入懷裡緊緊攢著。

　　大野翻了個身，他身旁的櫻井正閉著眼睛，但仍可見眼皮底下的不安穩。

　　「我能摸著你衣服睡嗎？」

　　「可以。」他碰了碰嚮導額邊落下來的頭髮，將它們撫順納入髮流之中。從指尖收回視線時，櫻井已經睜開眼睛望著他，他們凝視著彼此，沒有人交付一個吻，而只是追隨著對方的目光，然後櫻井匆匆移開了眼睛。

　　「對哨兵來說……結合熱是什麼樣子的？」

　　大野躺回原來的姿勢，他枕著自己另一隻手臂，望著被蟲蛀蝕的天花板。「比任何時候，都讓人想去愛他的嚮導。」

　　櫻井聞言挪了挪身體，他的結合熱讓他疼痛不堪，需要睡眠或是別的什麼分去心神。

　　譬如說話。

　　「書上說是『非常強烈的結合衝動，超乎肉體的合一渴求』。」

　　「那也不算有說錯。」大野回他，櫻井瞥見他的嘴角邊依稀有點笑意。

　　「我見過的哨兵很少，你可能因為我的無知覺得很可笑，但我不認為我有一點做錯的地方。」

　　「我沒有那樣說。」大野換了個方向，讓他完全面對櫻井。「而且我也沒怎麼見過嚮導。」

 

　　「如果我有說錯的地方，請你隨時糾正我。但我必須說，我覺得那是因為你根本看不見你面前來來去去的那些嚮導，你只關心SKY DIVE，嚮導的體能沒可能自己完成SKY DIVE，他們除了擔任counter的時候，才不會出現在練習場。」

　　大野若有所思，他盯著不知道是因為高溫還是憤怒而雙頰紅潤的櫻井看了好一陣子，得出了一個結論，就是他沒什麼好反駁的。「但你不喜歡SKY DIVE不是嗎。」

　　「還算可以忍耐。」櫻井敷衍地回他。「我也是為了count去練習場的。」

　　「我大概沒說過……」當大野又開口的時候，櫻井瞇著眼去瞧他，大野感覺被精神觸手戳了幾下，可能是要他安靜，就像他平常那樣。

　　大野放鬆了自己的精神屏障，讓那些精神觸手成為意識，流入他的世界。「我想要你，是從看見你dive的那一刻。」

　　

＊

 

　　當天亮起，他們SKY RISE進入聯邦邊境，那裡有一片新植栽出來的樹林。

　　遠遠地松本已經坐在馬上等待他們，除去松本，別無他人，他給大野他們帶了一匹馬過來，但從他們的互動看來，他們沒有完成結合，顯然辜負了他只帶一匹馬過來的心意。

　　從這裡走回都中心要好一段時間，大野也倦於問松本怎麼知道他們在哪裡，他懷疑這世界上沒有松本不能掌握的事情。他還有點結合熱的症狀，對於櫻井來說也是。他雖然有充足的體力和精神，但櫻井想騎馬，所以他坐在櫻井的身前，讓櫻井把下巴靠在他肩膀上，他們走在松本的後面。

　　「大概還要騎上半天，你可以嗎？」大野問。

　　「如果吃個午餐就可以，不用換手。」櫻井回他，「遠一點感覺好像有個湖。」

　　

　　嚮導的感知範圍感覺到的，總是正確的。大野自馬背上一躍而下，伸手把櫻井接下來，在上馬的時候他就發現，找不到能踩的地方（他猜想那裡在櫻井看來該有一個凳子或是什麼）讓櫻井手足無措了一會兒。

 

　　「借一步說話。」

　　大野走到松本的旁邊，他們在一個小湖邊的紮營處稍作休息，櫻井在和賣小吃的攤販說話，看起來很專心，可能好一陣子都不會發現他們暫時離開。

　　「你是說一個『哨兵與哨兵』的談話。」松本回他。

　　「是……也不能這樣說。」

　　大野和松本走到湖邊去，一個人造湖，大概是帝國時代的東西，五十多年前的人造湖了。

　　「究竟怎麼了？」松本摘下了帽子拿在手裡，他是穿著騎馬裝束來的，腹上的銀扣每一個都擦得閃亮，好讓自己不像是在工作崗位上開小差，倒像是個正在度假的紳士。

　　「你能不能告訴我……」大野頓了頓，又改口：「我有一個問題想要請教你。」

　　「幹嘛那麼正式，我開始緊張了，你到底要說什麼？」

　　大野吸了口氣，連帶著松本也聳起肩膀轉過來看他。「我只是想問帝國的參謀長候補是在做什麼的。」

 

　　「哦……喔。」松本笑了一下。「我不太清楚，參謀長好像都是由皇室成員擔任，是個名義上的職位，真正的軍權都在大元帥那裡。」

　　「那為什麼要那樣提防他？」

　　「老實說。」松本轉身，大野也跟上，他們信步走回馬兒那裡，一路上刻意放慢了步伐。「我也不知道。」他從大野那裡接收到一個不解的表情，遂也跟著搖了搖頭。「只是以朋友的角度，我會擔心你因為他的身分受到傷害。」

　　「像他那樣的嚮導，能擁有選擇結合哨兵的自由嗎？」松本說。

　　他們停下了腳步，松本從腳下的殘枝枯葉抬起頭，不遠不近地，他望見了正在整理馬隻的櫻井。走在他旁邊的大野突然陷入沉默，從大野淺淺沒入落葉中的鞋尖和那雙緊握於身側的手，松本突然覺得大野方才的舉止和言語全都蒙上了一層柔亮的光，讓他也嘴角彎彎。大野先前從未關心過這些事情，而只有SKY DIVE。

 

　　「你要是想知道更多，去問問我母親，她以前是女皇在宮中的女伴之一。」

　　「我從來不曉得你大有來頭。」大野歸還馬韁給松本。「誰會四處嚷嚷這種事情。」松本給了他一個「你看著辦」的眼神之後接過，自己把馬牽進馬廄裡。

 

＊

 

　　聽從松本潤的建議，大野智讓人捎了個口信去松本宅裡，很快地得到松本夫人的應允，她喜孜孜出來迎接大野，不擺她身為松本夫人的架子，一路談天，老遠穿越了偌大的宅邸才到客廳，然後他們坐下來說話。

　　「首先祝賀您拿下這次SKY DIVE競賽的優勝。」她說。「我把全部的財產都壓在您身上了。」她笑了起來，把大野弄得不好意思之後，她才說她知道大野為何而來。

　　「如果要給您一個建議，我會說您想知道的，都得由那位來告訴您，那才是真的，我所知甚少，親愛的小潤對我有錯誤的理解。」

　　大野望著她，她依然保持笑容。

　　關於櫻井的事，他並未透漏過這些，甚至這是他被監禁三日的時候，前來刑求他的人想要知道的事情之一，顯然松本夫人都清楚。

　　「我上次見到他的時候，他才這麼高。」夫人在自己的小腿邊比劃了幾下，然後說那是他們小皇子十歲的身高，讓大野一時不知該說什麼才好，只得匆匆移開視線。「我和松本先生離開帝國之後，當然再也沒見過女皇家庭裡的任何一位了，陛下寫了封譴責我的信，但她保全了我的家人，我感激她。」

　　「所以我很樂意幫助您，和那位。」她低聲說。「以任何我能的方式，在不要傷害到松本先生和小潤的前提下。」

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

　　大野離開松本宅時，外面已經飄著小雨，夫人堅持要用馬車把他送回去，他也不好推辭，就順著她的意坐進馬車裡，任由馬車載著他，在泥濘的街道上緩緩前行。一陣子沒進食的飢餓突然在這個時候襲來，天，他才剛熬過結合熱，現在飢餓來折磨他了。

　　他讓車伕在麵包店附近稍待。

　　大野走下馬車，往店的方向前進，街角人群紛沓，他竟然從那裡面看見了櫻井的身影，而櫻井也怔楞片刻，他沒撐傘，肩膀上濕了一片，朝著大野走來。

　　「從護理師那邊聽說這家特別好吃。」櫻井說。「所以趁著醫院裡誰也不注意的時候出來了，我不想再回那裡。」

　　「你可以和我說一聲，我給你帶回去。」大野拉過櫻井。「醫院就別管他了。」

　　他們擠進人潮中，櫻井一下一下踮起腳尖去望那些剛出爐的麵包，這可能是他這陣子最快樂的一天了，不、不不，這幾年來他何曾這樣快樂過？這裡擁擠，全都是人，弄得肩膀和肩膀相撞在一起，外邊是雨的氣味，裡面是麵包的香味，還有紛雜的香水味，但全都這麼生機勃勃。

　　他捧著一袋麵包，怕紙袋子給雨沾濕了，所以塞進大衣裡，和大野一起上了馬車。

 

　　大野的手中抱著兩袋麵包，馬車晃得他們不時上臂相撞在一起，另一邊櫻井拉下窗戶在看街上的人，對他似乎不感關心。

　　只要守好自己的精神世界也不怕會被櫻井知道什麼。在這種時候，他能靜下心來想想那個對哨兵產生迷幻效果的氣體，為什麼從他心裡引出的幻象會是那樣。

　　若說是他心中對櫻井埋有猜疑……就如同櫻井說的「誠實」，要是他以這個標準要求自己，那答案是肯定的，他不能完全信任櫻井──他現在的嚮導。但他又喜歡他，這要有多矛盾？

　　「行人怎麼都不撐傘？」櫻井問，大野想那應該是在對他說話，否則也沒別的誰了。

　　「因為下雨很稀奇。」大野說。他坐得挨近櫻井一點，從已然拉下的窗子探出一隻手，接了一點雨珠在手心裡。「而且能幫助植物生長。」

　　櫻井回頭望了望大野，何止是不撐傘，這裡的人不只是喜愛下雨，還喜歡往身上穿藍色，天藍色、鈷藍色，很多人都有藍色的眼睛，這些服飾總是適合他們。

 

　　馬車在大野的住處停下，大野空不出手，只好拜託櫻井從他的口袋裡翻找出他的鑰匙，於是櫻井伸手進去撈，撈出了鑰匙和幾個小包裝的東西。

　　「這是什麼？又是到下層世界的必帶品？」櫻井手上捏著護理師塞進大野手裡的套子（仍未拆封），大野分神瞥了一眼，然後他發出了訝異的哼聲，櫻井聽得很清楚，就算他沒有哨兵的聽力。

　　「你不知道？」大野用腳踢上了門，匆匆走到二樓，把東西全都放到桌子上，等會兒他還得跟他的房東太太好好解釋最近是怎麼一回事，她總是擔心他夜不歸宿是浪費房租。

　　櫻井把他手上的東西也放在麵包旁邊，大野把它們收進口袋裡，才去應付櫻井一路直盯的目光。

　　他鎖上了門，希望這是只有他和櫻井聽得見的對話。

　　「你真的不知道？」

　　「不知道、我不知道，不要再這樣對我了，告訴我。」櫻井不耐地回話，讓大野感覺他的結合熱說不定還未完全褪去。

　　「那是用在嗯……結合的時候，它可以避免懷孕，也可以避免性病的傳播，但技術上……不能解決結合熱的問題。」

　　他在話還沒說完的時候就發現櫻井的眼睛張得愈來愈大，他得在它們掉出來之前快點結束這個話題。

　　「說下去。」

　　大野注意到櫻井的喉頭動了動，還突然抬起下巴往別處張望，想裝作對這件事情毫不在意，或者是老練的樣子，可是顯然是個失敗的偽裝，因為他又嗅到了嚮導素的味道。

　　「你應該知道一旦開始著手解決結合熱，就一定得進行到最後，我不敢擔保我有那個程度的自制力，而且你也不會滿足，所以這沒用。」

　　「我討厭被揣測，大野さん。」櫻井坐到椅子裡面，翹起他的腿，交叉橫在那裡。

　　「你怎麼知道我不會滿足。」他像要挑戰一個哨兵，而大野欲言又止，最後只說：「房東太太等一下就要來找我了，我不好讓她還得爬到二樓。」他不打算和櫻井繼續爭執下去，尤其在這樣的情況下，談論這種問題，好像他們在一個學術沙龍似的，但這裡可是他的居所，在不遠的地方，就是他的床。

　　他三步併作兩步離開房間，沒帶上門。櫻井從椅子站起，悄悄隨到門邊，直到確定大野完全走下樓梯，他才從身上翻出一封摺過的信攤開來讀，暫時把方才的對話拋諸腦後。

 

　　今天他到街上去也許是為了麵包，這是其中一個目的，倒不是說謊，不過要做正經事也是真的。這是一封來自二宮和也的信，二宮還肯讓人捎信過來，想必沒放棄他，往好處想頗令人感到安慰。

　　「提醒您別忘記上次和哨兵決鬥是因為什麼原因，和最後捅出怎樣的婁子。SKY DIVE的事情我能視而不見，但請務必別有下一個決鬥發生。」

　　「附註，在他們給女皇出傳記之前，請回去白塔待著。」

 

　　櫻井看到第三行時就順手把信紙揉進手裡，從他住進白塔到現在約十年的期間，全是二宮協助他SKY DIVE，如果要有一個人能明白他逃離白塔的動機，二宮一定是那個人，即便二宮反對。

　　「你在讀信？」大野站在門邊，他靜悄悄地上樓，貓似地竟沒有發出一點腳步聲。櫻井轉過來看他，手上的確拿著信。

　　「朋友從帝國捎來的。」櫻井擠出一個微笑。「一些……關心，沒什麼大不了。」

　　大野帶上了門，走過去把麵包翻出來，這幾步之間櫻井的目光從未自他身上移開，直到大野塞了一個麵包進他手裡。

　　他們附和著對方不時輕喊的「好吃」，卻不是那麼在意手中的麵包，最後是大野先起的頭：「你會回帝國去嗎？」

　　「我不敢說。」櫻井的聲音悶悶地傳來，他從麵包裡抬起眼睛，還沒和大野的目光碰觸到，便又低下頭去。「也許總有一天，當安子女皇從皇位上下來，我就得坐上去，那沒有我個人選擇的餘地，也無關好惡，是我的使命。」

　　「另一種比較不樂觀的情況是，被抓回去，那我想我們就得說再見了。」他開玩笑道，但大野沒有跟著一起笑，讓櫻井的笑聲尷尬地止在一半。

　　「自從和你有了標記，雖然只是有時效性的精神結合，我一直在考慮。」大野說。

　　考慮什麼？櫻井翔臉上掛著笑容，手指卻是要掐進麵包裡那樣的用力，大野智像是為了讓他掌控不住自己才出現的男人一樣，夾帶著所有新鮮的氣息而來，又讓他陷入一重又一重的不明白。

　　大野看了看櫻井，他感覺得到櫻井開始傷心了，室內的光線都因為這點傷心而黯淡下來，花也彷彿永遠不會再開，即便溫和地維持著那種表情，此刻等著他下文的櫻井，確實在進退維谷的窘境中。

　　也許他不該再說下去。

　　「我沒有過嚮導。」大野說。「是很普通的人，又只關心SKY DIVE。」他放下了手裡的麵包，將手指謹慎地按在桌沿，把自己的背脊打得要比之前都直。「我清楚我們之間的距離比從第一雲層到第五雲層還遠。」

　　「如果你覺得不妥。」櫻井打斷了大野，他站了起來，大有直接要走的意思，他害怕大野說出後面可能會說出口的話。「我今晚就能回帝國去。」

　　「你的庇護籍呢？」大野也站起身。

　　「那不重要了，現在不重要，我會回帝國去，只是早晚的問題，在事情一發不可收拾之前我會離開。」

　　他們沉默地瞪著對方，不一會兒也瞪不下去了，全變成濕潤的凝視，然後是吻，比糕點上的糖粉還要更甜，也不曉得是誰唇上沾了糖還是蜜，就是那樣的親吻。

　　「你不是普通的人……」在喘息之間櫻井擠出了一串句子。「我從來沒見過比你更好的人。」

　　「可能因為你見過太少的哨兵。」大野用鼻子哼哼幾聲。「而且是我主動嚙咬你的，你被迫選擇我。」

　　櫻井翔聞言，他的笑聲在喉嚨裡滾動，他將大野智按在牆上，模仿著大野智吻他的方式，一次比一次深地去舔舐那雙唇瓣。

　　大野睜著眼睛，他享受著櫻井吻他的神態，和從兩人相貼的地方傳來的知覺，以及那滿房間飄的嚮導素氣味。他知道櫻井，他的嚮導，喜歡他不能動彈的模樣，所以他順從為之。

　　「有一件事情我很肯定，大野さん。」櫻井捏著大野的臉頰，離開一個漫長而讓他喘不過氣的吻。

　　「我沒有被強迫選擇你。」他說。「建立標記的那天，我知道你會出現在那裡。」

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

　　「我沒有被強迫選擇你。」他說。「建立標記的那天，我知道你會出現在那裡。」

　　「但你又怎麼知道我就會……」大野話語未竟，他回想起當下的感受，或者那其實不需要稱作是感受，只是他的直覺，甚至不算是哨兵的直覺，而是生而為人的直覺。

　　櫻井睜大眼睛去望著他，目光幾乎可以掐出水來，「那就是了。」他輕輕地說。原先放在大野頰邊的手來到他的手臂上，但那樣不夠，只是這樣的撫觸還不夠，想要更多的……當大野摸上他的腰間，他突然明白自己想要什麼。

 

　　「我們晚上……」大野從又一個急切的吻裡抬起頭，櫻井抓著他的手指，把它們緊握在手心中，告訴他現在不行，因為現在是早上。

　　「晚上我過來找你。」櫻井說。他鬆開壓住大野的手，離開了牆邊。「我先去送一封信，晚一點就回來。」

　　「我和你去。」大野順手整理自己的衣服，拿起披在椅背上的外套就隨在櫻井的後面出去，他奔下樓梯，陰暗的樓梯間之後是大門和車水馬龍的道路，櫻井站在門邊，見到大野下了樓梯，就轉過去望著他。

　　「你能告訴我……」

　　在櫻井把後半句話說完之前，大野已經伸手招到了一輛出租用的馬車，他們相對而坐，由大野告訴馬伕他們要前往的位址，他很意外櫻井的目的地只是普通的郵局。

　　「寄信當然得去郵局。」櫻井隨意把信封黏起，「你常寄信嗎？」

　　「不常。」

　　「那你一定不知道，郵局裡有個部門是會SKY DIVE把信送進帝國裡的，反之帝國也有。」

　　大野側過臉去看行人，他對面的櫻井有了這幾日以來最有成就感的一次對談，喜孜孜的樣子像隨時都要哼起歌來。他確實不太寄信，也不清楚有這個部門，要是他早就知道，可能會覺得是個好差事，既不會被攻擊，又可以天天出入下層世界。

　　「你能自己走進郵局裡嗎？」當抵達目的地時，大野也站了起來，他發現自己像他認識的那些哨兵一樣，開始把自己的嚮導當成走沒三步路腳就會骨折的易碎品，要是眼睛離開三秒鐘，櫻井就會被不知哪來的壞傢伙綁架。

　　通常這樣會惹怒聯邦的嚮導，他們宣導能騎馬就別搭馬車，精神疏導要雙方同意不可強迫，乃至於一切和哨兵一般權利的活動。但櫻井不在意他的跟前跟後，「我當然可以自己走進郵局裡。」櫻井說。「不過你要跟來也沒關係。」

　　「我以為你在逃亡。」大野請車伕稍待，他和櫻井正要走進都中心的郵局，卻不想櫻井止住了腳步，大野順著他的目光望過去，是他的養父多拿滋上校。他和上校對到眼，行了個禮，但空出一隻手暗暗推著櫻井的後腰，要櫻井快些進郵局裡去辦事情。

 

　　「我能說點我的想法嗎，關於那位上校的。」

　　他們又回到馬車裡，這輛車走得很急，差點讓他們沒坐好，櫻井把窗子拉上，他冷不防這樣說，好像他早就在內心對那位先生有了一些意見，但他告訴大野那不是他個人的意見，只是覺得有一些地方不太對勁。

　　譬如上校的拐杖、上校的跛腿，以及一開始大野被判三日監禁的法庭上，高處旁聽席的枴杖跺地聲，他雖然沒有敏銳的聽力，不過他感覺那兩支枴杖是一樣的，也就是上校亦出席了審判，而且上校行動不便，可是在SKY DIVE競賽來寒暄時，上校又沒撐拐杖。

　　「剛才他也沒有拿拐杖。」大野智補充道。「我希望你直接說出你想說的。」

　　那好吧。櫻井咬了咬嘴唇，他沒有在馬車上說，直到他們上到二樓，大野鎖上門時，他才告訴大野，他認為藤蔓變成荊棘的事情，和上校脫不了關係，然後相葉又說過這幾日都被跟蹤，顯然這破事與一些大人物都能扯上一點，可若是大野向他要證據，那他也只能說是一種「感覺」了。

　　大野智坐在沙發上，他好半晌沒說一句話，他除了SKY DIVE優勝者以外，沒有什麼顯赫的身分，也過著普通的生活，不知道何來招惹這種事情──若櫻井說的有理的話。而他被說服了，大野向後坐得更深，彷彿要被沙發夾吞進去，他盯著地毯的一個小角落看，櫻井已經進去他自己的房間洗浴，在水聲的伴隨下，大野可以擁有暫時的獨處時間。

　　那張他父母的照片，是從他養父那邊偷到的，上校總是把和他出身有關的東西鎖起來不讓他接觸，但對那時的他而言，即便他只是一個孩子，他也知道這對上校夫婦不是自己的父母，而且比什麼都渴望知道自己從哪裡來。最後他十歲覺醒為哨兵，在五感還太過纖細敏弱的時候，他就偷跑到哨兵訓練所去報名，為了自由，也為了知道自己父母更多的事情。

 

　　「你還好嗎？」櫻井從房間探頭出來，他的頭髮還在滴水，大野從剛才就一點聲音也沒有，只是坐在那裡摸自己做的手工藝品，看起來像是小羊小馬的那些木雕，被他漂亮的手指摸來碰去，又給削得更圓潤一點。

　　「很好。」大野頭也不抬地回覆他。

 

　　等天全都暗下來之後，他們用了餐，大野沖了澡，順著他以往的習慣在床上熨好了襯衫，給自己在地上鋪好了床，三兩下鑽了進去，還沒闔上眼睛，門就被轉開，他翻了個身，從他的角度能望見櫻井的腳踝，細細直直秧苗似地踩在那裡。

　　櫻井關上門，安靜地站在門邊，但沒安靜多久。「我說過晚上過來的。」他說。「我沒想到你已經要休息了。」

　　「晚安。」他按下門把要走，然而大野握在他腳踝上的手讓他動彈不得，最後他放開門把，匆匆蹲了下來，也鑽進大野的被窩裡。

　　「你去睡床上。」大野推推他，但櫻井抓著他的手放到別的更灼熱的地方去，他湊上去吻吻大野，又看看大野，大野低低地笑了起來。

　　他的耳朵發紅，早已疲倦於忍耐。櫻井的睡袍裡根本什麼都沒穿，在白色寬大的罩衫之下，就是裸裎的櫻井。

　　「這是我第一次能作的自由選擇。」櫻井的手不知何時溜進他衣服裡。「我覺得我會是對的。」

　　一旦結合就必須交出全部的自己，足以讓他們正在做的一切都變得沉重不堪，像愛人一樣的親吻和愛撫，滑過每寸敏感處的指尖，都會成為他失去繼承權的誘因。

　　大野沉默地探索他的身體，在無光的房裡，若是閉上眼睛，那就會感覺像和一片溫柔繾綣的陰翳在交合，首先是手指，撐開他緊張得不住緊縮的入口，然後是濕潤的口腔，包裹住他的昂揚。自己找找一個舒服的方式，大野這樣說，好像先入為主認為他從未碰過自己，比白塔前面的雕像還要純潔高尚，如果他真是那樣，櫻井吃痛地閉上眼睛，他又怎麼會睡衣裡什麼都不穿，指引著一雙哨兵的手，來到自己的雙腿之間？

　　他又怎麼會攀著哨兵的後背，親吻那雙美麗的藍眼睛，用一次比一次更不受控制的呻吟，讓他體內被擠到一點空間也不剩，每一遍進出都拉扯他的內裡，好像他要從中間被拆碎？

　　他此刻真不是一個誠實的人，在繼承權之外，他更害怕的分明是屬於一個哨兵、交出全部的自己。他的精神世界像粉刷得差勁的牆，先從牆面開始剝落，然後粉碎瓦解，在高牆接連坍塌的彼端，龐大的水流洶湧淌入。

　　「放輕鬆。」大野虔誠地吻他，但櫻井沒辦法看見大野，他眼前只有一片乾燥的白，身體開始劇烈地顫抖，好像他覺醒的那個時候。從來沒有人告訴他結合會和覺醒一樣痛苦，即便有可能是失敗的結合，也會帶來和結合熱類似的疼痛，他至今承受了多少無知造成的後果，他已經數不清，但直到此刻，他的無知全是有意被塑造而成，他明白過來了。

　　「你一定要放輕鬆。」

　　「不要害怕，不要怕。」

　　他們的身體已經分開，輕輕喘息著的大野躺在他旁邊，一樣疼痛得皺緊眉頭，櫻井碰了碰大野汗濕的碎髮，才意識到那是他加諸在大野身上的精神攻擊，而且不知道持續了多久，可能從他掌控不住自己就開始了。

　　「讓我替你做精神疏導。」櫻井拜託道。大野睜開眼，他的目光雖然有濃濃倦意，卻明亮得沒有東西可以比擬。

　　「睡著太浪費時間了。」大野說。「尤其在這樣的夜晚裡。」

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

　　帝國議院寬敞的走廊上，二宮在走向皇宮的路上迅速地被一眾紳士包圍，他納悶起這些人以前都是打橄欖球還是什麼的。

　　「我建議過陛下，這件事情有更好的解決方式，當然我用了別的措辭以免刺激到她。」二宮提高了音量回答，方才在議會廳裡大聲說話已經讓他的喉嚨疲乏，他們的規矩就是分兩派人坐定，有意見就站起來請求發言，不同意就製造噓聲，同意便發出讚聲，在吵吵鬧鬧與混亂中決定國家大事。

　　他擠出了帝國議院，終於上了馬車，偷得一點稀少的空閒，又從銀盤子上收到了從聯邦光明正大給他捎來的信，他拿起拆信刀，考慮片刻是該拆信，還是該一刀捅暈自己，最後選擇前者，因為要是他被救醒之後看到噩耗，肯定又要暈過去一次。

　　二宮才打開瞥了一眼，就把信揉掉。

 

　　「我認為，陛下可以選擇體面一點的方法，至少不要是針對那位殿下和哨兵的私事，皇室需要顏面。」二宮啜了口茶，這泡得快把他味覺麻痺了，但他不好發作，因為茶葉和茶杯的主人都是坐在他對面，紆尊降貴和他促膝長談的大元帥。

　　「她需要個丈夫指引她，好讓她做事妥貼。」

　　「她是有丈夫。」二宮應答道。

　　「不不，一個二十歲的嚮導？那未免也太過年輕，無法擔當重任，他們脆弱的神經隨時都會崩潰，沒有哨兵支持怎麼可以？但她那小小的腦袋，又戴不穩皇冠。」

　　二宮放下手裡的杯子，現在他知道今天馬卡龍大元帥為何前來他的宅邸拜訪。他坐得更放鬆了一點，先把開場白放在前面，那就是他會聽從女皇對他的職位安排，對於帝國的走勢不發表意見，並且當然會輔佐甫加冕的女皇。

　　「我想從陛下對伴侶的選擇，已經顯出她對自己的責任採取的態度。」二宮說。

　　「如果我將您的態度解釋為盡忠與支持。」馬卡龍也同樣放下了茶杯。「今日一早在SKY DIVE指定區現身的二宮閣下，肯定是我老花眼看錯人了。」

　　二宮定定地看了馬卡龍大元帥一眼，然後聳了聳肩，沒有要否認的意思。「您正值壯年，說老花是謙虛了。」他瞇起眼睛望著對方，在馬卡龍那雙淺萊姆色的眼睛裡，他讀不出更多，甚至一點危險也沒有。

　　他們睿智的大元帥給了一個只有嘴角牽動的笑容。「那麼我可以推定，我們的皇子和哨兵的那些醜聞都只是安子捏造出來的？」

　　「您自有決斷。」

　　「把話說清楚了，我不愛拐彎抹角，和你們一個樣。他結合過沒有？」

　　「我想是……」二宮兩手的指尖相碰，他表現得像生吞了一隻青蛙，好讓自己很有被驚嚇到的說服力。「沒有。」

 

　　在馬卡龍站起身時，二宮也從椅子上同步騰起，但讓僕人送客，自己不跟著出去。

　　「老狐狸。」

　　他從身上翻出櫻井寫給他的信，櫻井把他的建議（雖說以臣屬而言措辭太強烈）當成耳邊風，倒是事不關己地預言了一連串將要拜訪他的名單，今天這只是其中一個。

　　他怎麼會就變成兵家必爭之地了呢？二宮捏捏自己的眉心，可惜他暫時還給不出答案。

 

*

 

　　他們的結合成功了。

　　大野的半張臉都陷在柔軟的墊被裡，他對面的櫻井昏昏沉沉地閉上了眼睛快要睡著，腿卻還纏在他腰上，像是再來一次的邀請。但外邊已經天亮了，他們折騰了一個晚上，然後有些不可思議地結合成功了。

　　依據大野從其他哨兵那邊聽說的……他把那些都歸於實在太多哨兵愛分享這種事情，而非他善於打聽，總之結合必須嘗試多次才能成功是多數，現在的狀況，一個夜晚就成功，他是少數，難得的少數，他該怎麼辦，不不，沒有必要驚慌。大野碰碰櫻井的臉頰，那裡被汗水弄得濕黏，又喚起昨夜他們到底索要了彼此幾次的記憶，他想必算不出來，姿勢倒是記得清楚。

　　首先是普通的那樣子，然後他被櫻井的精神攻擊弄得筋疲力盡，後來還是讓櫻井精神疏導了一次，平時會因此舒暢到睡著，但這次卻精神……有點異常的好。把人拉到牆邊抵著進出了幾次，擴張做得不夠謹慎，一點點血的氣味也沒能逃過哨兵的鼻子，他想放棄了，把自己浸到冷水裡面大概也是可以熬過去，但是櫻井抓著他的腰，又在他背上撓撓幾下，保證自己絕對沒問題，雖然穴口被磨得紅腫發疼，可是裡面……裡面想要他插進來，把腸壁每一寸都撐開，慢慢地、慢慢地進到最裡面的地方。

　　「還好嗎？」大野是真的很擔心他，他怕櫻井要被他弄壞。

　　「好漲。」櫻井認真地給了大野回覆。「好撐。」他試著夾夾在他身體裡的大野，看見大野緊緊蹙起的眉，他突然感覺到一個奇妙的……像把自己埋進又熱又濕的窄道裡的感覺，被攢得嚴實，從身體的中心爽到四肢還止不下來的痙攣感，在那個感覺一閃而過之後，彷彿他和大野一瞬間感官重合，埋在他體內的性器就一跳一跳地全都射在他裡面。

　　

　　外面已經完全天亮，櫻井又爬到他身上，把舌頭送進他口腔裡，他忠實地吸吮竄入他嘴裡的舌尖，要不了多久，櫻井就死命地推他的臉，急著在窒息之前分開彼此。

　　「最後一次。」大野起身把窗簾拉起。櫻井點了點頭，任由緩緩蹲下的大野分開他的雙腿，仔細審視他經過一個晚上操弄的穴口，和射到只剩稀疏精液的半勃莖體。

　　「今天他們要辦個SKY DIVE的宴會。」大野用手指輕輕地按了按已然腫起的入口，換來櫻井的抽氣聲。「你這樣也不能出席。」

　　他們的確是過頭了，有點過頭。可是他裡面……櫻井才這樣想，大野就已經送了幾隻手指進去，裡面還濕淋淋熱呼呼的，誰碰一碰都想把自己塞到底，射得滿滿而且永遠不要拔出來。

　　櫻井抓著床單，平常大野熨衣服的床，現在被他弄得滿是白濁和唾液，然後他躺在上面，讓大野給他在肛口上藥，軟膏一碰上去，他就著急得把穴口縮起來，讓大野的手指動彈不得，最後大野又把自己送進去一次，前面做的都成了徒勞，昨晚看還又白又富有彈性的臀部，今天依然彈性絕佳，卻多出了幾個紅印子，在他的頂撞中翻湧出肉浪，他猜想是自己捏得太大力了。

　　但誰抗拒得了臀肉從指縫裡滿出來的模樣呢？況且櫻井也是這樣掐他自己的屁股，把那兩瓣豐潤的臀左右拉開來，露出裡面羞怯的入口，顫顫地用手摸他們的接合處。

 

　　「我猜哨兵要是讓人塞東西進屁股裡，可能會疼得三天下不了床。」櫻井躺在床上說，大野躺在地上鋪好的床，但這兩邊都亂七八糟的。

　　「要是很痛以後就……」大野話還沒說完，櫻井就從床上滾了下來，疊在他身上，大野注意到櫻井的嚮導素已經散發掉了，他抓著櫻井的腰，把人挪到身邊的位子安置好。

　　櫻井轉過來望著他，從這個角度看來，那雙眼睛又變得更漂亮。在他們僅有一個鼻尖那麼遠的距離裡，作為一個哨兵，作為一個人，大野確實感到了幸福的存在。那樣美好的知覺，讓他精神世界的陰霾一掃而空，自結合開始，他能夠付出全心全意去愛著他的嚮導，就從現在。

　

　　「我想我還是和你出席。」櫻井說。「我會坐著，不會跳舞，不要擔心。」他又改口說。「也許只跳一開始和最後的兩曲。」

　　中午之前大野智都在休息。他睡得很沉，也很安靜，都中心的街道熱鬧得很，馬車和人聲都能傳進來，對櫻井翔來說，他比較喜愛這樣子，勝過總是一片死寂的白塔。

　　他睡不著覺。

　　他也希望有「以後」，甚至是「永遠」。自離開帝國，他祈禱的次數就變多了，幾乎都是在為大野智的安危與健康祈禱，向比塔還要更高的地方。

　　現在他想為了自己祈禱，為了和大野有以後與永遠。

　　

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

　　SKY DIVE的宴會在都中心以西的一處城堡舉辦，五十多年以前是帝國的行宮之一，現在是聯邦的財產，由一些有聲望的人士出資維持，有個城堡協會，專門處理這種事務，松本先生與夫人是營運人之一，事實上松本潤的薪水也一部份貢獻在城堡上。

　　「我是被強迫的。」松本說。

　　他和大野坐在一輛馬車裡，遠離了都中心的喧囂，朝著西邊前進，那裡有一片漂亮的人造林，還有一些綠地公園，是聯邦多數人假日的去處。SKY DIVE競賽雖說發生了一些變故，也絲毫未減損聯邦人的興致，假日仍然在持續，將要這樣轟轟烈烈放上一個月。

　　「我覺得不錯。」大野收回探出去的頭。「往年都不是在這裡舉辦。」

　　「今年是特別盛大的一次。」松本回答。他們抵達了城堡，外面的庭院和噴泉他們沒有時間欣賞，光是接下來大野智作為優勝者的準備，就足夠他們手忙腳亂到晚上。在這種時候，松本不禁疑惑起大野的嚮導跑哪裡去了。當他向大野問起櫻井，他得到一個大野少見的慌亂眼神與不知所云的答案。

　　「你不要告訴我你們……」

　　「我沒有故意告訴你。」大野關上更衣室的門。「是你自己發現的。」

　　松本去看他們給大野準備好的禮服，他摸了摸那條紅色授帶，半晌又轉回來，試著用最慎重的態度告訴大野他沒什麼意見，無論大野選擇誰，或是相葉選擇誰，當然他都會支持。

　　「但我覺得他不只是參謀長候補，或是皇室成員那樣簡單而已，你到底攤上了誰？」

　　大野拉出袖扣的收藏盒，松本忍不住下手幫他挑選，和那些精緻又亮晶晶的東西打交道，他可以說相當擅長。

　　「他是他們的皇子殿下。」大野說。「我只有和你說過這麼一次。」

　　松本明白大野的意思是要他保守秘密。他挑了一張椅子坐下來，大野不習慣別人協助更衣，即便那是較為複雜繁瑣的禮服，他也必定得親力親為，所以沒有男侍待在一邊，只有松本翹著腳在和他聊天。

　　「那也難怪他要待在聯邦了。」松本說，他換了個姿勢坐，以免把他自己的禮服弄皺。「你們之後有什麼打算？」

　　大野扣上最後一個釦子，他開始整理自己的領子，反覆數次，有些力不從心。松本在旁邊看他，大野沒專心在弄他的領子，反而走神得厲害，恍恍惚惚。摸了一陣子之後才回過神來，跟松本說他沒想那麼多，大概現實也不允許他先想起來放著。

　　「我感覺我什麼都做不好，如果他不在這裡。」大野從鏡子前轉過身，向松本請求建議，松本用非常挑剔的視線把他從頭到腳來回掃了好幾眼，也找不出一點瑕疵來，要大野放心，但大野還是在鏡子前面左右自轉了幾次，連一點細小的皺痕都不能放過。

　　松本從椅子起身，門上有敲門聲，但大野沒有聽見，於是他去應門，換了櫻井進來。

 

　　「松潤你幫我看看……」大野向後傾身，卻發現那是早就著裝完畢的櫻井，他理所當然地穿著和大野一套二式的衣服，在單人沙發上撐著頭，用溫和的視線望著訝然的大野。

　　「什麼時候來的？」

　　「在你後面坐了十分鐘。」

　　櫻井朝著大野伸出手臂，大野走過來，他們擁抱在一起，交換了一個淺淺的親吻，又拉開距離，好讓他仔細端詳大野。大野的頭髮打理得很整齊，像所有重大場合該有的打扮一樣，額前的碎髮全都順到額後，鬍子刮得很乾淨，甫施不久的香水還在前味，聞起來甜而柔軟，這可不要是大野給眾人設下的陷阱，雖然穿著那樣英氣的禮裝，卻打算在擦身而過時用這氣味勾引人。

　　「我剛才才知道，第一首曲子你不會和我跳。」櫻井說。大野看他不是很愉快的樣子，於是用手摩娑摩娑他的臉頰。

　　「第一曲得和這裡身分最高的人跳，應該說，捐最多錢給城堡的人。」大野站起身來，問了櫻井好不好，他知道櫻井後來沒有睡著，忐忑地在他旁邊躺了一陣子之後直起身來，又躺回去，又坐起來，他睡著了，一直到中午過後櫻井才把他搖起來，大野以為他們晚宴遲到了，但外邊天還亮著。

　　櫻井挪了挪身體，說他自己沒辦法把大野弄進去的東西清乾淨，走著走著就會沿著腿滴下來，害他哪裡都去不了，他不能再忍耐下去了，所以才把大野叫醒。

 

　　「你真的沒問題？」

　　「我都可以自己過來了，騎著馬。」櫻井想自己可能得後空翻個幾次證明他可以，來和聯邦哨兵的過度保護主義抗衡，雖然他其實不算太舒服，否則就不會在舒適得要命（真的要命）的沙發裡還不時換換姿勢，避免刺激到昨夜那個被過度使用的地方。

　　「他們要來敲門了，我感覺。」櫻井起身想走到屏風之後，在那以前，大野又急匆匆和他親了幾下，在門被扭開的前一刻，櫻井才剛閃進屏風後面。

　　他們還沒有舉行過儀式，無論在帝國還是聯邦，都是以「儀式」昭告一對嚮導與哨兵的結合，之後他們能得到所有人的祝福以及神明的庇佑，雖然聯邦鼓勵自由結合，但在道德的層面上，沒有儀式而結合還是應該低調為之。

　　「等一下見。」

　　櫻井從屏風邊探出一隻眼睛，大野轉過來留了句唇語給他。他向大野揮了下手，趁著沒人在走廊上，悄悄地溜出一個哨兵的更衣室。

　　

＊

 

　　第一支舞是大野和松本夫人跳的，他用生疏的社交辭令誇讚她不見歲月痕跡的美貌，換得她一個瞇起眼睛的微笑，她要他少說這種話，聽起來太真心、太誠懇了，不知道要害多少人因為他的禮貌失去魂魄。

　　「不過。」她把聲音放輕。「嚮導協會最近有些令人意外的風聲，您有什麼頭緒嗎？」

　　「無論是什麼，那都不是真的。」大野說。「不是真的。」他偏過頭想去尋找櫻井的身影，櫻井應該如他保證的那樣坐在旁邊，但在找到櫻井之前，他先看見了嚮導協會的成員，他們正在遊說出席宴會的人士。

　　「他們在說什麼？」大野問。

　　「嚮導協會一貫的主張，這些人是比較激進的那派。反對無限制接收帝國嚮導，反對嚮導作為戰鬥人員出戰，反對精神疏導的學習，大致這三項。」她回答。「您方才的意思我明白了。」

　　「那是一個意外。」大野解釋道，他從結合的過程發現櫻井的精神屏障很嚴密，幾乎到了滴水不漏的程度，勉強卸除大概就是會出那種亂子，他是這樣認為的。

　　「那麼我就將它當成意外了。」夫人說。她別過了大野，在下一曲開始之前，大野穿越了朝他投來的秋波暗送，於一個不起眼的角落找到了被嚮導協會成員纏住的櫻井。

　　這下好了。櫻井翔無奈地看著他，因為大野智的到來，讓這裡瞬間變成目光的聚集地。

 

　　「大野閣下，我能請問您對嚮導協會新主張的看法嗎？」

　　「我的嚮導的看法，就是我的看法。」大野說，他不打算再繼續說下去，只是屈膝向下，伸手到櫻井面前，交出他今天第一個自由邀請。

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

　　櫻井把大野放在他背上的手挪到腰上，在第一個音刷下時，和所有人一起，他們在舞池裡迴旋起舞，這是真正意義上的第一支舞，舞會場被燭火映照得明亮無比，這裡的人全都打算跳到舞鞋壞掉，或是蠟燭燃盡為止才要回去休息。

　　「你們的華爾滋……太快了！」櫻井抱怨道，他已經被大野智帶著轉得不知道自己在哪裡，如果是等到要收尾時才這樣跳，難保沒有那種喝太多酒的人就這樣倒在舞池裡，還好他非常鎮定……雖然他這樣想，還是忍不住閉上眼睛，幾乎要把額頭都貼在大野的肩膀上。

　　大野是有注意到的，但他不想停下來，他就喜歡櫻井暈呼呼不知所以然的樣子，鼻尖和眼眶都會因此紅潤起來，就算瞪著他，看起來也是勾引人的眼神。

　　「你看那個小提琴手。」大野在櫻井的耳邊說，櫻井順著他說的方向看去，小提琴手手指變換的速度快到讓他讚嘆，可是和那位小提琴手略為猙獰的表情一配合，他就要笑出來。肯定也覺得這種速度很困擾吧，絕對不是只有他一個人覺得這樣太快。

　　「要到這個速度，才會有動到身體的感覺，聯邦太多哨兵了，所以這樣變成主流。」大野解釋，他把手挪回櫻井的背上。「你一直是被扶著腰跳舞的？」

　　「通常我跳你的那個位子，把手放在女士的後背。」櫻井回答，他又開始發暈了。「如果跳這個位子，對方會把手放在腰上。」

　　大野聞言輕輕地哼了一聲，他的手向下挪到櫻井的腰上。「如果把手放在這裡。」他說，「那他下一步就是要揉上這裡。」他從櫻井的臀部一掠而過，在褲子包裹下的秘密他看過了，他相信光是它還被裹在褲子裡面，就足以引起人家端詳和窺探的心思。

　　「他們沒有。」櫻井覺得在這件事情上自己有些底氣不足。「我想應該沒有，為什麼要去揉一個男人的屁股？」

　　大野瞥了一眼和他們擦身而過的松本與他的舞伴，松本聽到他們的對話，不小心踏錯一步踩上了那位小姐的鞋尖，都跳到舞池邊緣了還在道歉。他移回視線，沒再多說什麼，櫻井很認真地和他跳舞，感覺得出來他不常跳那個位子，就算有那樣這樣的事情發生，大概也沒幾次，比起那個，大野的眼角餘光停留在遠處有一陣騷動的那裡。

　　要過來了。

　　一個年輕男人低頭向這裡主事的長官說了些什麼，他話還沒說完，被愈來愈大的騷動影響，舞會場裡的人都停下動作。

　　「請繼續。」理解了情況的松本夫人讓樂團繼續奏起，指揮聽命重新揮起手來，但又被下一波嘈雜打斷。

　　「只是一個狂躁的哨兵，你們為什麼不能處理好？」大野聽見那位長官這麼說，可是顯然就是處理不好。櫻井鬆開原本還放在他上臂的手，擠進往騷動來源前進的人群裡面，大野亦隨了過去，在城堡的前門，有依然陷於狂躁的哨兵與被他擊倒的其他士兵。

　　「給他餵過嚮導素藥片了？」嚮導協會的人站得遠遠地發聲。

　　「他需要的是立即的精神疏導。」櫻井悄聲說。大野按住櫻井，要櫻井別淌這灘渾水，雖然他並不是怕事的人，可他不想要櫻井遇到任何一點麻煩和惡意。

　　「這裡難道沒有嚮導可以幫他做精神疏導嗎？」

　　「沒有嚮導會願意的。」大野低聲道。「太危險了。」

　　「我就願意。」櫻井翔掙離大野智的阻擋，他從人群中走出來，在眾人訝異的目光下，他讓一個狂躁的哨兵瞬間脫力癱倒在地，那是精神攻擊，大野也擠了出來，夫人強力地要求散會，請大家回去舞會場那邊，她要求最近的一間房間被騰出來，讓這個陷入狂躁的哨兵可以好好休息。

　　「幫我一下。」櫻井從前面架著那個哨兵，想把他搬起來，但失敗了好幾次，最後大野直接把人扛上肩膀，放到房間的床上。

　　「你會沒事的。」櫻井搬了一張椅子過來坐在哨兵旁邊，他握住哨兵的手，解釋自己要開始替他精神疏導，而對方疲憊地點了點頭，順從地闔上了眼睛。

 

　　大野智站在他們後面，自己的嚮導給別的哨兵精神疏導，還能有比這個更不是滋味的事情了嗎。他兩手在胸前環抱，從嚮導協會那些人的表情看來，他不久之後可能要從哨兵協會那裡被找麻煩了，但他又阻止不了櫻井，私心和良心抗衡之下，有麻煩就全來找他吧，但是這個可憐的哨兵不能不管。

　　櫻井已經結束了精神疏導，那一定很舒服，大野扁起嘴來，床上那不知道哪家小少爺的哨兵就解著領結和上衣（櫻井解的）睡著了，而且櫻井的關心還沒結束，他給那個哨兵喚來了溫水和嚮導素藥片，確認對方服用之後，才關上房門。

　　「我知道。」在房門之外，櫻井向大野道了歉，他承認他的確是衝動了，尤其還是在他陌生的聯邦，他更應該要注意自己的舉止。「我知道你不開心，如果是有嚮導發生結合熱，然後你為了救他所以抱他，我也會很不開心。」

　　「例子太過頭了。」大野拉著他走回廊上，他們走得很快。「不過，我覺得你做的是對的。」他突然止下腳步，在沒有僕人來去的時候，他把櫻井壓在牆上，他們悄悄地接起吻來，在理智要因為這些繾綣的親吻斷線之前，大野開始解起自己禮服的領子，然後是鈕扣。

　　「不要在這裡……」櫻井瞪著眼阻止他，大野知道他會錯意，才說是要趁著宴會正熱鬧，誰也不會注意到他們消失的時候，去外邊晃晃。

　　他們跑到客房那側，找到大野的房間，把外衣剝了，換了條樸素的褲子，就著裡頭的襯衫再披上大衣就要離開城堡。

　　「從哪裡？」櫻井匆匆扣上外套。大野站在窗邊，這裡少說也有三層樓高，這次他沒有再會錯意了，大野就是打算從窗戶來。大野向前幾步抓住後悔了的櫻井，把人放到肩膀上，輕手輕腳地打開窗戶，躍入夜風之中。

 

　　櫻井用精神觸手戳了他好幾次，大野索性把精神屏障放鬆了，讓櫻井翻攪他的精神世界。歸功於櫻井的手下留情，他們穩穩著地，他也在櫻井窒息之前放開摀住櫻井嘴巴和不小心擋到鼻子的手。

　　被不知哪來的欣喜沖昏頭，他們又在城堡的後門那裡，在拉馬車的那些馬兒尖銳又相當不親切的視線下，堂而皇之地親吻起來。

　　「我們去哪裡？」櫻井拉住大野的袖口，他們跌跌撞撞地走，從園林裡，像做虧心事一樣低頭穿梭而過，弄得身上都是葉子。

　　大野智說到時候就知道了。如同大野所言，他們跑出了城堡的範圍，到了街道上，已經過了午夜的街道還是熱鬧不已，有些認出大野的人爭著要和他握手，大野一一握過，另一隻手攬著櫻井的腰要櫻井跟著他走。

　　他們抵達目的地時，大野手上多出了一堆水果和吃的。櫻井推開這裡的門，發現原來是個酒吧，裡面的人聽見開門聲齊刷刷望過來，看清楚是大野時爆發出一串歡呼。

　　「我很常來這裡。」大野把手上的東西交給老闆娘。「在學院的時候，我打工的地方。」

　　老闆娘接過大野手裡的東西，說就用這些讓廚子做幾道小菜出來。「朋友？」她偏過頭問櫻井，櫻井看了大野一眼，大野說是他的嚮導。「這次的優勝全都是因為他。」

　　

　　於是櫻井的手裡被塞了一大杯泡泡滿出來的啤酒，酒過三巡，大野給拱著上去唱歌，顯然在狂歡氣氛中喝醉了的大野拾階走上最前面的平台，就要開始唱，可惜缺了伴奏，今天琴師竟然沒來。

　　「我來吧。」櫻井把啤酒放到桌子上，俐落地掀開琴蓋坐下來。他找到了琴師塞在鋼琴裡的譜（因此嚇了一跳），就著熱烈的鼓掌節拍彈奏起來，大野也隨著唱，他的歌聲通透清澈，又像緊繃的弦充滿力道，一下子所有人都站起來跳舞唱歌，歡聲不止。

　　酒水灑得四處都是，大野伸手過來捧住櫻井的臉頰，把櫻井從鋼琴前面硬生生拉起來又親又吻。「你一定覺得我醉了但是我沒有。」大野辯解道，殊不知他已符合了喝醉的第一個特徵，說自己沒醉。

　　「這裡的所有人都好愛你。」櫻井給大野拉著跳快步舞，桌椅都被撤到一邊去了，現在真正的夜晚才要開始。

　　「我愛你。」大野說。「我愛你。」他昏昏沉沉地啄櫻井的嘴唇，又打起精神繼續跳下去，要跳到世界末日。

　　把鞋子跳壞之前，停不下來。

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

　　趁著大野沒有太醉，至少還能自己走路的程度，櫻井撐著大野沿著原路，以比去的時候要慢得多的速度回到城堡裡，從正門是絕對不行，還好城堡後面的，僕役在走的門倒是還開著。

　　「先生！」

　　櫻井肩挑著已經快要閉上眼睛打呼嚕的大野，在狹窄的樓梯上被一個女僕撞見。她在原地楞了愣，還以為是遭小偷了，沒想到是偷溜出去的大野和他的嚮導，真是嚇壞她了，她差點要尖叫，如果不是櫻井比了個噤聲的動作，她就要上前瞧個究竟了。

　　「讓我幫忙吧，我是哨兵，很強壯的！」她伸出細細的胳膊要從櫻井手上接過大野，但櫻井把大野推到一邊去，說要把大野運回房間裡這件事，雖然他不是哨兵，但以一般人的程度也是沒問題的，謝過了她的好意。

　　結果等到穿越遙遠的城堡走廊，把大野放到床上時，天都快要亮了。

　　「睡我的房間，這裡比較近。」櫻井給大野解開領口，他們身上都有潑到酒，還有一開始的樹葉和一些亂七八糟的東西，如果不把大野剝乾淨洗乾淨就放上來……他看了一眼感覺不行了的大野，還是沒有動他，自己去洗了澡。再出來時，大野好端端坐在床上，沉默地按著頭。

　　「我喝很多嗎？」他問。

　　「其實我覺得還好。」櫻井回答，語氣裡還帶上了一點笑意。他就著溼答答的頭髮和罩袍趴到床鋪空下來的另一邊，大野智還在鬧頭痛，似乎哨兵解酒的進程也比較快一點……的樣子。

　　真的是這樣嗎？櫻井用大野放到他頭上的毛巾開始擦頭髮，從窗戶望出去的天空儼然是魚肚白一片，聽說這個城堡宴會要連辦三天三夜呢，要是大野就這樣在第二天呼呼大睡，似乎不太妙。

　　「照流程表看起來，你還有三個小時可以睡。」櫻井說。

　　「無所謂。」大野回他。「反正去我房間也找不到人，我就在這裡睡。」他翻了個姿勢，跨坐到櫻井身上，害得那條擦頭髮的濕毛巾被嚇掉了，而櫻井盯著他看，在他湊近嗅聞的「翔ちゃん好香」之下不敢動彈，只是說他洗好澡了，聽在大野耳裡，就不知道是什麼意思了。

　　「穿這個睡覺是你的習慣嗎？」

　　和大野的疑問同時發作的是摸上純白罩袍裡臀部的手，他知道櫻井又什麼都沒穿在裡面了。「一直都是這樣……的。」櫻井回他。「這就是普通睡覺時穿的？」他望向大野，用發亮的眼睛，好像在求取一個肯定，但大野告訴他，他還是第一次看見。

　　後來他們的話題進展到櫻井的帝國生活，沒再朝著揉屁股的下一步會發生的事情前進，對此雖然各自有惋惜的地方，但聊天有益於睡眠，尤其是這種無聊的內容，櫻井想。

　　「你一定不會覺得有趣的。」他告訴大野，可是大野不在乎有不有趣，他就是想聽。好吧，好吧，櫻井知道為了讓大野有個迅速確實的睡眠，除了他現在睏到懶得給大野做的精神疏導以外（還可能有興奮的反效果），就是床邊故事了。

　　「我出生在皇都的玫瑰宮，其實宮殿裡一朵玫瑰都沒有，是我媽媽還只是一個小公國的公主時受封的宮殿，總而言之到成年之前我都住在那裡，和安子，也就是現在的女皇，玩皇儲家家酒，她一開始就是哨兵，我後來才是嚮導，在我覺醒前，我們是競爭了好一陣子。」

 

　　「聽起來像你覺得很可惜。」大野閉著眼睛說。

　　「畢竟還是以皇儲為目標活了十八年。」櫻井抓過放在一邊的一整桶餅乾抱著吃。「但我現在在這裡。」

　　大野睜開眼，他的聽力和嗅覺都告訴他櫻井正在床上吃餅乾，可能會屑屑掉得滿床都是，然後就會長螞蟻或是別的他不想說的蟲，那些生命力強悍到跟著人類上了雲上世界的生物。

　　「去椅子上吃。」大野說。

　　櫻井看了他一眼。「椅子很遠，我很累，又很餓。」他看著走兩步就能搆著的椅子這樣說，大野沒有辦法，他強忍著頭痛，把櫻井連著甜點罐一起搬到椅子上，順手拉了腳凳過來，布置得相當適合發懶。

　　「吃完再過來。」大野按著頭就要回去睡，卻被櫻井拉住。「你不餓嗎？我看你在酒吧裡也沒怎麼吃。」

　　

　　是有點餓。

　　大野悶悶地坐到櫻井旁邊，用早餐的時間快要到了，城堡裡除了仍在休息的賓客以外，正是爐火燒起、茶水煮起，侍從用餐的時候。城堡難得忙碌的一天又要展開，現在應該搖鈴也很難等到一點吃的或是醒酒的東西。

　　門被敲響了。

　　櫻井放下手上的甜點罐去應門，基於他表面上和大野其實不能那麼親密，至少不該讓大野出現在他的房間裡。他用身體擋住了外邊的人的目光，從女僕手上捧著的盤子裡，他收到了一雙手套，小羊皮的，看起來舒適又耐用，但為什麼？

　　「戚風先生要我送來給您的。」她說。

　　誰？什麼？櫻井不明所以然地收下，又請她送點醒酒湯和墊胃的東西過來。

　　

　　他一關上門，大野看見他手上拿著一雙手套，就瞬間從渾渾噩噩的宿醉中醒來了。「你收下了手套？」

　　「她說是送來給我的，所以先收著。」

　　「……我明白了。」大野說。「在聯邦，哨兵送自己手套給嚮導的意思是，我們可以私下見面嗎？」他又換句話說，「我可以碰你嗎？這樣子的。」

　　櫻井聞言把手套快速地放到離門最近的櫃子上，他一手撐著腰，另一手還在偷摸那雙觸感很好的手套。「你知道我沒有那個意思的，我甚至不曉得他是誰。」

　　「大概是你救的那個哨兵。」大野懨懨回道。好極了，沒有醒酒湯他也醒了，頭好像也不疼了。「我就說很危險的！」

　　「我怎麼知道是這種危險！」櫻井在他旁邊坐下來。「而且沒有你想像的那麼危險！我可以自己拒絕他的，再說只要簡單的精神攻擊，就能撂倒一個哨兵，我很安全！」

　　「清醒狀態的哨兵更危險。」大野又說。「我不覺得你用拒絕他，來證明自己很安全是個好方法，因為你一點都不安全。」

　　「什麼意思？」櫻井因為生氣而站了起來，大野奪走了他的甜點罐，慢條斯理地吃，用嘴巴裡還有東西的模糊聲音勉強地說：「你知道什麼事情能讓哨兵發狂嗎？」

　　「沒有定期定時服用嚮導素藥片。」櫻井回答，他稍微冷靜了下來，試圖不要在自己的哨兵面前表現得像個叛逆期小鬼或是太神經質。

　　「這是一個。」大野豎起一隻手指。「另一個是，喜歡的嚮導被別的哨兵標記。」

　　「那哨兵的世界未免太繞著嚮導轉了？」至少我就不是繞著哨兵轉的，但櫻井把後半句吞下去了。

　　「這裡的嚮導很少。」大野把手放下來，「所以因為這種事情的麻煩也很多。」

 

　　「告訴我怎麼不給你添麻煩。」櫻井翔垂喪著肩膀，他真希望大野的醒酒湯快快送到，這樣他就可以去應門，暫時逃離這個尷尬的情境。大野智抬頭望著他，好像在說你明明就清楚該怎麼做。

　　喔他的腦子裡在尖叫。櫻井翔移開目光，去看門那裡，還是一點動靜都沒有，沒人要來救他，他就要從自己的嘴裡說出那種像是求婚一樣的話了。

　　「和我舉行儀式……對嗎？」

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

　　五枚金幣、三個證人、一束藍色的花。

　　嚮導和哨兵的名字。

　　櫻井望著手上的清單，大野出門著手準備儀式需要的東西，雖然他也想跟著去，但大野說他主要是去說服他的證人們，通常得要是哨兵協會和嚮導協會裡的有聲望人士，考慮到櫻井的身分，還是不要跟去的好。

　　櫻井走下一樓，在房東太太的驚呼聲中，他到了廚房邊去看看發生什麼事情。

　　「需要我幫忙嗎？」他探頭進去，房東太太正一個人又是攪拌濃湯，又是拌麵糊的，她看見櫻井，很不好意思地請他替她看顧一下濃湯，不要讓它被煮焦了，也不要太糊，她簡單地交代，櫻井愣愣地替她攪拌那鍋濃湯，最後等到燒焦味傳來時，湯已經半毀了。

　　「我真的……很抱歉。」櫻井翔退到旁邊站著，他從來沒有碰過這些，現在他把一整鍋湯都煮焦了。

　　「不是你的錯。」房東太太接手處理那鍋湯。「你沒下廚過吧。」

　　「……沒有。」

　　她點了點頭，忽而又問起櫻井有沒有什麼在煩惱的事情。房東太太轉過身去往湯裡加調味料，「你好像沒有你表現出來的那麼開心。」

　　櫻井在餐桌邊坐了下來。房東太太打算要烤派，已經有一個在烤箱裡，香味就這樣飄了出來。他撐著頭在觀察木桌子上的花紋，他是開心的，和自己選擇的哨兵結合，他們也的確結合過了，只是差在一個有公示力的儀式而已，儀式之後他就是大野名正言順的嚮導了，沒有任何的力量可以介入他們，直到死亡將他們分開。

　　同樣的，大野智也會是他的哨兵。

　　「大野さん和我，打算趕在下個禮拜日之前舉行儀式。」他說。「我想他沒有要瞞著房東太太，只是時間緊湊，還來不及告訴您。」

　　「那太好了！讓我為你們烤個蛋糕？」她把派端出來，切妥之後拿了一塊給櫻井。「我現在開始做應該來得及……」她正要去找她的食譜，但櫻井拉住她。「派要趁熱吃。」他說。

 

　　「我知道現在才有這種想法太遲了。」櫻井說。「雖然我了解他的精神世界，但對他其實一無所知，除了SKY DIVE的他以外。我只是……我只是很疑惑。」

　　房東太太笑了笑，她也坐了下來。「我不敢說我了解他。」

　　大野從十歲開始住在她這裡，哨兵學院沒有提供住宿，她曾經是哨兵學院的講師，理解了大野的狀況後，將身無分文的大野安置在她的一幢私宅裡，給他一間房間，他會打工支付她房租，但她收得不多。

　　理論上大野的父母應該為他留下了一大筆錢，可能都要疊到腰那麼高的金幣塔，甚至他應該能繼續領撫卹金才對。那些東西去哪裡了？向大野問起，也只會得到漫長的沉默。但如果要一起生活，就得讓彼此保有彼此的秘密才行，所以她沒有再過問起這件事情。

　　櫻井くん也是這樣的不是嗎？她想了想，最後還是沒有說出來，她不愛打探這些，只是覺得他們反正都有秘密在身，況且誰不是在結合儀式之前有過這樣那樣的秘密。

　　

＊

 

　　大野回來的時候正好趕上晚餐時間，他很意外看見櫻井幫著房東太太從廚房裡端吃的出來，櫻井和他說今天下午把濃湯搞砸了的事情，後來把焦的地方很勉強地清理掉，剩下來的部分卻還是有焦味，就把裡面的菜撈起來做燉飯了。

　　「房東太太說要給我們做蛋糕。」櫻井在他旁邊自然地坐下來，接過大野給他添好的燉飯，他們一起向塔祈禱（房東太太的習慣），然後用了很豐盛的晚餐。

　　上樓之後，大野把帽子和大衣都放好，用刷子清理大衣沾上的毛屑，在他眼角餘光裡，櫻井在看他買回來的花，發藍的鳶尾和碗豆花，加上一些他分不出來的，綑成一束像捧花，值三十個金幣，大約少校三個月的薪水，櫻井也出了一半。

　　「我已經找好一個證人了。」大野說。「還需要兩個，但教堂說沒有也無所謂，要是可以，我們就明天──」他話語未完便被櫻井打斷。「這會不會太倉促了。」櫻井說。「你值得更正式的儀式，這是哨兵一輩子裡最重要的事情之一，我們得慎重地規劃，這很可能就只有一次。」

　　「我也想慎重和正式。」大野走過來坐下。「我原本打算下周再告訴你這件事情。」

　　大野說他今天不只是去找可能的證人，也是因為軍團的變動。他前去哨兵協會報到，沒有意外的話，下周他就會前往下層世界和帝國的激戰區，在那邊待上一個月，然後他會放假回來。

　　激戰區另一邊的帝國反常地開始進攻，可能是新皇加冕讓他們士氣大漲，一下子朝著聯邦推進大半距離，所以他們的假期就這樣被終止了。

　　在那之前若能舉行儀式，他就會為了自己的嚮導吊著一口氣回聯邦。

　　

　　櫻井啞口無言，他覺得自己甚至不該對這件事情發表一點意見。

　　他同意了大野提出來的時間，他們明天就去舉行儀式，他知道應該要暫時拋下自己的疑慮，關於要是最後他回到帝國，和他舉行過儀式的大野該有怎樣的身分，又會對他造成怎樣的影響。安子女皇健康又年輕，他的擔憂恐怕不會那麼早實現，若她誕下孩子，那帝國就更不關他的事了。

　　如果他想在聯邦好好生活，那和已經有結合之實的大野舉行儀式是必要的。

　　他已經下好決心了。

　　

　　就連再次鑽進大野的被窩裡，他也是下好決心才來的。

　　「我們天一亮就要搭馬車過去。」大野推推櫻井湊上來的親吻，推三次都沒有成功阻止櫻井。「三天了。」櫻井急急地脫大野的睡衣，根本沒必要穿這種複雜的東西睡覺，就套個罩袍就好，他真不懂大野是怎麼想的。「從上次到現在，已經三天了。」

　　「之後的一個月你該怎麼辦？」

　　大野翻了個身，和櫻井交換了位置。他輕鬆地褪下睡褲，從嘴唇一路落吻到將要容納他的地方，撥開未經日曬的雪白臀丘，先撫慰過鬧騰的前端，然後仔細地以吻擴張起來。

　　從自己的兩腿之間……櫻井只敢看著自己顫抖的大腿，視線不敢向下。他身體的入口，大野比他還悉心照料那裡，可是即便不管後面，他也忍不住了，他真的……只是輕輕被大野撸了幾下，就灑得小腹都是自己的東西。

　　「快進來。」他抬腿蹭蹭他的哨兵，換得了一次貫穿到底的回應，然後他最深最熱的地方，被一次一次撐開來。在床上，在門邊，在窗前，給灌得滿滿，他只能脫力地坐在他的哨兵腿上，他們在椅子上交疊，他的腳尖堪堪碰到地板，下一波頂弄又湧了進來。

　　不行了，他幹嘛又去招惹大野，明明不是騎馬去城堡的還說是騎馬，屁股痛得要命一整天又沒睡飽，以為那幾天晚上揉那幾下是要給他了的意思，結果大野不是嫌他在床上吃餅乾就是轉過去睡覺。

　　現在他要，給大野智一點顏色瞧瞧。

　　

　　突然有股酥麻的感覺從腰椎竄上來，大野抬頭去看只顧著喘息和低吟的櫻井，然後是一種難以言喻的被填滿感，從他的身體裡──但他明明沒給東西插著──洶湧地朝著頭腦奔流上去。如果他撞大力一點，櫻井就會縮緊一點，他的那種奇怪感覺也會更強烈。

　　他們的知覺同步化了，讓他感覺到櫻井雖然不說，但那是舒服到不想說。

　　這是報復？他從櫻井的眼裡讀到了笑意，足以讓他到日出前都不打算原諒櫻井了。

 

＊

 

　　大野望了望強打精神的櫻井，馬車的搖晃恰當地讓人想睡，但櫻井死撐著眼皮。據他所知，以及近日的觀察，嚮導似乎多數人都有難以入眠的情況，無怪乎常常在他睡著之後，櫻井就會摸到窗邊祈禱好一陣子。

　　「你睡吧。」

　　「我要把這些傳統流程記熟。」櫻井往窗邊縮，讓出大半空間給大野。「它會是慎重而且正式的儀式的。」

　　「它會的。」大野閉上了眼睛，他搶走了櫻井沒拿著流程表的那隻手，握在自己的手心裡。

　　「等一下記得戴上手套，手好冰。」櫻井低聲說，他沒被分散注意力，也沒把手抽回去。

　　大野拿過毛毯，把他們蓋得嚴實，「遵命。」他笑著回答。

　　

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

　　流程表早就不知道掉到哪裡了。當他們趕到舉行儀式的教堂時，教堂外邊全都是等著舉行結合儀式的哨兵和嚮導，清一色的年輕人，就算用最快的速度進行儀式，恐怕今天也輪不到他們。

　　大野已經戴上了手套，他攢住櫻井縮在袖子裡避寒的手。「我不想放棄。」他說。

　　日光從花窗透了進來，琳瑯色塊散落在他們腳邊，幾縷黯淡的玫紅都沾到鞋子上。他們坐在急於用儀式證明相愛，然後愛人卻要奔赴戰場的人們裡面，有些末日的氣息。

　　「我也不想放棄。」櫻井回他。他望著儀式之後的那些哨兵與嚮導，他們離他有點遠，越過空氣中的浮塵，他看得不是那麼明確，也難說那算不算是幸福。

　　但他此刻只要相信一件事情，那就是他和大野智需要一個儀式。

 

　　待到午後，主持儀式的女士過來告訴他們今天只能再多騰出半個小時，他們可以等著碰碰運氣，或是去附近的小教堂看看。

　　今天的證人是不可能會來了，反正也不是那麼必要，大野說。他們之前還有好幾對，要輪到他們起碼還要一個小時，附近的小教堂趕去也來不及，但他不能等，他們不能等，今天之後就是假日，假日不舉行儀式是規矩。

　　「再等等看吧。」櫻井偏過頭來，大野點了點頭，他很不安，似乎是從近日才冒出來的不安，又或者是長存他心裡的不安。

　　「翔ちゃん。」他又喚了一次，「翔ちゃん。」直到櫻井轉過整個身子來慎重地望著他，他突然感到害怕，或是驚慌，一些他從未在意，也不常佔據他心神的感覺全都騰騰浮現。

　　「現在反悔還來得及。」大野鬆開了手，他仰起脖頸，像要把建築的隙縫每分都研究得清清楚楚一樣，唯獨不去看就在他旁邊的櫻井，直到他的手又重新被櫻井拉進衣袖裡，手套上每一分縫補過的痕跡，沒有裹著手套的櫻井都摸得出來，那些痕跡全是細工，用眼睛恐怕都無從發現。

　　他不在乎。

　　「要後悔早在結合的時候就該後悔了。」他回答大野。「況且是我去找你的。」他放輕了音量，在大野耳邊說那天他是如何一邊洗澡一邊臆想結合的過程，然後被大野掐上了臉頰，羞紅著耳根要他住口。

　　於是櫻井聽話地沒說下去。大野手裡握著懷錶，每三十秒就要拿起來看一次，最後被櫻井收進口袋裡，但他還是憑著哨兵的敏銳聽力，在只剩下五分鐘時，實在緊張得不行，急匆匆踱步到窗邊。大野才剛到窗邊深呼吸，就有人過來通知他們有一對臨時取消了儀式，如果他們願意，就直接替補上去。

　　櫻井站了起來，一隻手按在椅背上，用他從未看過的表情望向他，那像是複雜的喜悅，又像是沒有退路的決絕。

 

 

　　清水重新注入水池，花束交由嚮導協會與哨兵協會的主式人拆開來，將湛藍色的花瓣與五枚金幣灑入池中，光線在鍍金的池裡奔流，他們的雙手於水中交疊。

　　「在眾人的面前，他們將清水、五枚金幣、一束花獻給神祇。若有人反對他們的結合，立即發聲，否則必須永遠保持緘默。」

　　儀式一開始進行，他方才記的那些東西就全都拋到腦後了。小水池隨著他們雙手的顫抖而微微起了漣漪，朝著池邊擴散。櫻井啜了一口氣，前一秒還在想就因為這樣反覆放水所以時間拖得長，若是有別的更有效率的方法……可自己站到教堂紅毯的底端時，他一點別的想法也沒有，即便他們穿得只是普通的衣服，儀式也簡樸，卻讓他發自內心地感到慎重與神聖。

　　他們複誦主式人的話，大野吃了螺絲，把那一長串句子讀錯幾個字，然後他也吃了螺絲，在結尾之前頓了幾次。

 

　　「以塔的名義，這個哨兵將要成為這個嚮導的臂膀與雙足，他所前往的地方，也會是他的歸屬；這個嚮導將要成為這個哨兵的雙耳與雙目，他所知覺的，將給他帶來永恆的幸福。」

　　「他們此刻將生命交給彼此，我鄭重地宣示他們的結合，從此以後。直到死亡將他們分開。」

　　

＊

 

　　他所知覺的，將給大野智帶來永恆的幸福。

 

　　他們走出教堂，依著習俗把花朵灑入土壤，教堂旁邊的農地上全都是碎花瓣，一路都被藍色的碎花包圍，花朵作為一種昂貴的東西，也只有在結婚或是儀式的時候能看見這麼多的花，大野探頭往外望，他們在馬車裡，來的時候還沒有關係，離開的時候對方卻已經是自己交付生命的人。

　　不可思議，真的不可思議。大野的視野彼端，教堂變得很小，在馬車的晃蕩中隱沒在道路的彼端，他回神過來，忍不住吻了吻還飄飄然的櫻井翔。

　　櫻井雙手朝著他大衣裡面摸去，在他的後背碰在一起，緩緩縮緊，把他抵在車廂的角落努力親吻。「大野さん。」櫻井說，「兄さん。」他喊。整個人都要坐到大野身上，若不是因此他會撞上車頂，他一定會那麼做的，大野相信他會，他總覺得他的嚮導在莫名的矜持以外（譬如不在白天上床），就是一股腦的放蕩，向他索要的東西都必定要得到，要是他拒絕，櫻井就會陷入沉默和短暫的氣餒，而他得承認，他是故意為之。

　　「不要亂動。」大野把他挪到旁邊坐好。

　　「我是想說，再餓下去我就要把口袋裡的金幣啃掉了。」櫻井轉移話題，他覺得他的哨兵明明知道他想要幹嘛卻又愛挖坑讓他跳。「習俗上是把五枚金幣給五個熟人？」

　　「通常會給朋友的孩子們。」大野回答。他們在家門前下了馬車，今天可能不會再遇到誰了，後來手上的金幣就給了路過的孩子，他們要大野在金幣上簽名，然後纏著大野握手和抱抱好一陣子，小臉上都是崇拜和率真的快樂。

　　「我長大之後想要當大ちゃん的嚮導！」

　　先是一個小女孩奶聲奶氣地說，她都跟神祈禱自己覺醒為嚮導，然後一堆孩子都開始為了當大野的嚮導吵起架來，吵到房東太太都出來插腰看好戲。

　　「實在很難想像這些孩子會想覺醒為嚮導。」櫻井翔站到一邊。「嚮導是要吃很多苦的。」

　　房東太太笑了笑，摟過一個不小心撞上她的小男孩，叮嚀幾句小心後才放他上前繼續欺負大野智。

　　「嚮導之所以為嚮導，就是『為哨兵指引方向的人』的意思吧。」她說。「迷途的時候，人們祈求神與祂造的塔的指點，這些聲音翳入了天聽，所以有了嚮導到人間來，我是這麼相信的。」她向後拉開門要進屋，順道提醒櫻井該去打破那些孩子的夢想了。

　　「你也是哨兵嗎？像大ちゃん一樣厲害的哨兵？」

　　櫻井翔聞聲蹲了下來，和那個小姑娘平視。「我是嚮導哦。」

 

　　「和你們大ちゃん一樣厲害的嚮導。」他說。「他的嚮導。」

 

 

 


	21. 第二部分　雲上方舟

　　下層世界激戰區。

　　圍繞著最古老的五座登雲超級巨塔，聯邦與帝國展開了長達五十年，至今仍未有個定論的奪塔攻防戰。大野所在的激戰區位於舊世紀的高度文明發展區，在高聳林立的大樓之間，聯邦哨兵們來來去去，首先的目標是搶奪帝國的嚮導，次要的目標是奪塔。

　　對大野而言，現在只有奪塔是重要的。

　　他率領著一個精銳小隊，欲前往搶佔摩天大樓的制高點，最好是能在他放假之前，把制高點換上聯邦的旗幟，但他卻在臨行之前被換下小隊長的任務。

　　「你有幾封信，大野。」分派任務的上校把他叫進基地裡。

　　「我可以回來再讀，長官。」大野站得挺直，他不明白只是因為幾封信就把他撤換下來是怎麼回事，直到看見了上面的寄件人來自聯邦最高司令部。

　　通常這種信，寄給一個軍官而非寄給基地指揮官，只會是官方以仁慈的心通知的噩耗。但對他來說，沒可能收到家人的訊息。他的長官已經換上了覺得抱歉的神情，等著給他一個安慰，可是大野愈讀，眉頭就皺得愈深，臉上沒有一點悲傷，更多的只是疑惑。

　　

　　下層世界入夜後，他軍旅生涯裡結識的朋友，一個和他一樣的少校揣著熱牛奶過來找他，他們在破了個大洞的大樓窗邊喝起來，另一罐給了駐防的士兵們，分一分一個人大概能喝一口。

　　「聽說最高司令部寄了信給你？就在你要休假之前？他們怎麼不能好心點，乾脆讓你從上禮拜開始放假。」

　　大野不想和他繼續這個話題，問起了搶佔制高點的事情。

　　「反常的順利。」少校回他，「所以我現在才能在這裡。說起來很奇怪，但我聽到帝國那邊有個消息，可能是他們士氣低迷的原因。說是……」他壓低了聲音，「女皇被暗殺了。」

　　大野惶惶然看了他一眼，拒絕了他遞過來的菸。

　　「你抽點會比較好過。」少校說。他吐出了一大口遇冷的白煙，又和著香菸的氣味。「如果這是真的，我們拿下這座巨塔只是時間的問題。你放個假休息休息，再下來時，說不定都朝著帝國白塔推進一大半距離了。」

　　大野聞言笑了一下，告訴他的朋友，今天司令部的信是要他回去最高司令部覆命，他沒有遇上什麼慘事，可能後天就能回來，希望在那之前制高點都一直屬於聯邦。

　　他們用熱牛奶乾杯，正打算就著士兵們的歡聲小憩片刻，遠方破開第一雲層，SKY DIVE進入激戰區的五人規制隊伍向他們發了降落點請求指示。

　　「是歸化司。」大野放下杯子，把還在簌簌喝著混入啤酒的牛奶的少校留在那裡，前往指引降落。

　　

　　「很少看你親自出現在這裡，不忙？」大野和松本交換了個擁抱。「很忙。」松本說。他著手分配部下處理帝國嚮導歸化事宜，待到閒下來的時候，他把大野拉到暗處，要求大野得馬上、立即和他回去聯邦，刻不容緩。

　　「你在下層世界消息不靈通，這幾天發生了很多事情。」松本強調。「很多事情。」

 

 

　　他們用最快的速度SKY RISE進入聯邦，大野智沒有去往司令部覆命，而是直接回到家裡，松本潤建議他這麼做，最好要快，要快……他一路上差點要把馬騎壞，抵達住處時也還沒和房東太太打招呼便直奔樓上，二樓空無一人，只有櫻井翔用來寫信的鋼筆留在桌上。

　　松本喘著氣也走了上來。「恐怕傳言是真的，女皇遇到暗殺，可能確定死亡，所以他才不在這裡。」

　　「那是松本夫人給的消息嗎？」

　　「母親說這種事情一旦發生，絕不會這樣快就宣布出來，但流言四起。」松本在原地轉了轉，還是告訴大野櫻井未必離開了聯邦，說不定只是去買個什麼等會兒就回來，像是小說的誇張巧合也是有可能發生的。現在要是大野陷入驚慌，就要上演那種煽情的，戀人錯過彼此的情節了。

　　然而大野智比松本想的還要冷靜很多。「他知道他在做什麼。」

　　「我也知道有一天可能會發生這件事，比他更清楚。」他在床邊坐下，床上的被子沒有被摺起來，摸索了一陣子也沒發現櫻井有留下任何信件或是紙條，只有在櫻井的外套口袋翻到一張揉皺的信紙。

　　松本退到門邊站著，他不能想像失去嚮導，尤其還是甫舉行過儀式的嚮導會有多痛苦，就算聯邦裡偶有嚮導拋棄結合哨兵，改投他人懷抱的事情發生，也不足以安慰這種特殊情況中的大野。

 

＊

 　　聯邦最高司令部。

　　大野智在長桌的窄端坐下，與他同桌的其他人全是聯邦高層人士，往常只在SKY DIVE競賽時會看到他們坐在高台上，現在卻和他們同桌而坐。

　　「下層世界的情況如何？」

　　在大野的正對面，聯邦的最高統領舒芙蕾夫人和藹地詢問他。大野是第一次見到她本人，對於聯邦人來說，她一別哨兵給人感覺肅殺的氣質，談吐溫婉、行事仁慈，像是和煦的日光與微風，在聯邦中得到非常高的評價，大野亦敬仰她。

　　「非常好，夫人。我方今日取得制高點，那是一個很好的降落點，上將指示明日向帝國進攻。」大野回答。

　　「我們聽聞少校戰功赫赫，也明白SKY DIVE近幾年的優勝者一直沒有更替過，聯邦能培養出這樣的哨兵，我們感到非常榮譽，也非常欣慰。」她緩緩站起身來，拖著曳地裙襬來到大野身邊，大野亦起身，他穿的是常服，甚至沒有換成禮裝，讓他在這種場合渾身不對勁。

　　舒芙蕾仰視著他，又是幾句噓寒問暖，一下子就把他們的距離從統領與軍官拉近，彷彿她只是一個像松本夫人那樣的貴婦人，而非這個國度裡握有最大權力的哨兵。

　　「你是個舉行過儀式的哨兵了，是嗎？」她問。

　　「是的。」

　　「我的嚮導也來自帝國，我曾經很愛他，但為了聯邦，我不得不離開他。」

　　大野從她的手裡抽出自己被握住的手，舒芙蕾夫人並沒有介意，也未有被大野冒犯的意思。「我已經嫁給了聯邦，只有這裡會是我唯一的愛人，我唯一的歸屬。」她虔誠地說。

 

　　「現在，你要成為帝國最尊貴的哨兵了，大野少校。」

　　「我不會……」

　　「不。」舒芙蕾打斷他。「你就要成為帝國最尊貴的哨兵了，你會帶著神的祝福前往帝國，你是我們的希望，你父母的希望。」

　　她將一把用寶石裝飾的短刀交到大野手上，忽視那雙手止不住的顫抖，緊緊地將它們握在大野的手心裡。那乍看之下只是普通的飾刀，但大野看得出來，那是用反嚮導金屬製成的利刃。

 

　　「帶著我們的賀禮，你一定要成為聯邦的驕傲，大野智。」

 

 

 


	22. 加冕與婚禮篇

　　「我以為會在別的地方看到你。」

　　大野不用轉過去看，也知道來人是松本，只是松本是如何得知他在這個人造湖這裡，他就一無所知了。

　　他往湖裡把手上的石頭扔完，打出了幾個水漂，然後自身上翻出那把用反嚮導金屬製成的短刀，深深吸了一口氣把它扔到湖中心裡，松本沒來得及看清楚他丟什麼東西，他只能肯定大野不是往湖裡扔垃圾，如果他沒猜錯，自最高司令部出來之後，大野智就是在為了那個東西煩心。

　　「要是有什麼事情我能幫你，你盡量說。」松本今天穿著制服，所以上面是老實的銅釦子，嵌在黑府綢上面，襯著他要更白。大野看了看他，還是沒交代他在司令部裡遇到的事情，只是告訴松本他也許不像過去那樣愛著聯邦，他愛這裡的土地和人，但他不會再說愛著聯邦。

　　松本在從他的寡言少語中盡全力揣測他。有片刻松本以為他做好了前往帝國的準備，但大野至今仍在猶豫，他的手不安地反覆緊握，雙目總是低垂，似是深陷混亂之中，做不出一個決定，一個能影響他自己與聯邦或是帝國命運的抉擇。

　　大野智說他想見松本夫人。

 

　　「我在他的口袋裡找到這個。」大野將他從櫻井的口袋裡翻出來的信紙遞給夫人，夫人看清之後明顯地愣了下，她用松本先生正在找他來支開松本潤，她不確定大野會不會想給任何人，包括她的小潤知道。

　　「您想知道什麼？」她重整表情之後慎重地問了大野。「我不能辨認那位的字跡，我離宮的時候他還很小。」

　　大野搖了搖頭，「我只是很疑惑……關於信上說的和哨兵決鬥，還有回去白塔待著，是什麼意思。」夫人聞言微微地聳起肩膀。

　　「我就是為了這個才支開小潤的。您可能對帝國皇室感興趣的成分沒有那麼大……白塔就是禮俗上崇敬的那個皇都白塔，它在距離皇宮有一大段距離的地方，那裡用來關押身分高貴的囚徒。我不太清楚那位為何會進去白塔，可能是……我會建議您將這個當作是女皇對他的保護。」她停了一會兒才繼續說下去。「至於決鬥，嚮導只會在一種情況同哨兵決鬥。」

　　「在聯邦這是沒可能的事。」大野想起在醫院地底他和櫻井打的那麼一次，他覺得自己實在沒有資格用陳述真理的語氣這樣說。

　　「是的，在聯邦的話。」夫人說。「在帝國，嚮導只會在他或她的哨兵不同意解消婚姻或是儀式的時候，向哨兵要求決鬥。」

　　

　　「這其中可能有一些我們不知道的原因，您先不要……」她急急地補上下一句話。

　　「我沒事。」大野回應她，他甚至還擠出了一個笑容寬慰她，桌上沒有動過的茶他開始拿起來啜了，在要把杯盤放回去的時候卻不注意鬆手摔落地上。

　　大野智驟然站了起來，正巧松本潤開了門進來書房，夫人要他別攔著大野，所以他只能望見大野朝著門外走去的背影，同為哨兵，大野的威壓完整地釋放了出來，讓他感覺不太舒服，但恐怕大野要痛苦得更多，他聽見房裡大野和他母親說的話了，他無意為之，可他也很驚訝。

　　「這會影響大野くん是否前往帝國的決定嗎？」她問門邊的松本，松本不知怎麼地就對她有些怒氣騰升起來，即便這也怪不了誰。他用冷硬的語氣說：「誰管它呢。」

　　「你聽了多少？」

　　「重要的地方都聽到了。」

　　夫人瞅了他一眼。「貴族結個三次婚都不是稀奇事，相愛才是。」

 

　　一如松本夫人所預料，又如舒芙蕾夫人的計畫，大野智在聯邦高層的陪同下SKY DIVE進入帝國在下層世界的領地，接著SKY RISE抵達帝國領土，他看起來更像是被押解交接的犯人，無人知道該祝福他還是詛咒他，他沒帶走一件衣服，身上只有軍常服和口袋裡櫻井翔的鋼筆。

　　「把衣服脫掉，你什麼東西都不能帶進帝國裡。」

　　大野抬頭看著那個發號施令的男人，和他差不多的個子，琥珀色眼睛，正用不怎麼友善的目光掃視他，然後命令旁邊的男僕在這個邊境基地的一個房間裡把大野智剝得乾乾淨淨，換上帝國的禮裝，穿上帝國的鞋，噴上帝國製造的香水。

　　在一陣折騰後，大野已然是和他未來將要有的身分相襯的樣子。他和那個黃眼睛哨兵在馬車裡相對而坐，那人自我介紹叫做二宮，是帝國准將，二宮沒打算把名字告訴他，大野不在意，反正大概永遠也派不上用場。

　　他會把這件事情處理好，然後隻身回到聯邦過他原本的生活，他不會成為什麼皇親國戚。大野智緊握口袋裡的鋼筆，把那些想法都先拋到腦後，他最想做的是見櫻井翔一面，別的都是其次。

　　「等一下陛下會在宮裡的書房見你，雖然還沒加冕，但你必須稱呼他為陛下。」二宮語速偏快，似乎也不在乎大野到底聽懂沒有，就逕自說下去。

　　「他會走到你面前，然後你才能抬起頭來。必須注意等他先說話，你才能答話。就算你是他的哨兵，大野閣下，帝國仍未承認你是。」

　　他陳述的是事實，而不是要給大野一個警告。二宮向後靠上椅背，大野在看窗外的風景，不主動和他說話，當他說話時，大野也只是給出簡單的回覆，其餘的時間都是若有所思的樣子，和這幾日回到帝國的櫻井一樣，一副花大把時間在和心事共處的模樣。

　　「你明白你將要走上怎樣的道路嗎，大野閣下。」

　　「我不會久留。」大野回他。「見過你們陛下之後我就會離開。現在我只想要回我的手套。」

 

＊

 

　　三天前，帝國白塔。

　　櫻井翔發誓過他不會再踏入這裡。

　　每日深夜定時的水路疏通是最好的時機，白塔後門此時非常通暢。趕在樞密院的人前來宣布女皇逝世而他將是帝國皇位的主人以前，他得回到白塔裡，裝作這接近半年來他都一直待在這裡面。

　　「我買通了正門的守衛，能攔住他們一陣子。」二宮低聲道。「但不會太久，你要快。」

　　「我不能繼承！你先聽我說……」櫻井還未放棄他最後的掙扎。他們的小腿以下泡在水路裡，拔腿跑起來也比平常還要耗力。「你閉嘴！」二宮喘著氣把他拉到陰影裡，一路把櫻井從聯邦弄回帝國的哨兵們也閃了進來，好讓撐著小船經過的人看不見他們在白塔後門鬼鬼祟祟的勾當。

　　二宮指示旁邊的哨兵把櫻井扛起來扔進最上層的房間裡，有漫長的階梯得爬，讓哨兵來爬要快太多。從窗子他看見樞密院的人已經從前院走了進來，他再也忍不住急躁的心情，上前幫忙櫻井剝掉濕透的褲子。

　　「裝作你沒出過這裡！」

　　「我比你知道該怎麼做！現在換你閉嘴！」櫻井在衣櫃裡翻找衣服，把裡面攪得亂七八糟。濕掉的衣褲和沾上泥巴的鞋被踢進床底，他赤腳踩在沒有暖氣的房間裡，地板快把他凍僵但是他不會這樣凍僵的……門鎖要被轉開了。

　　他輕輕地吸了一口氣，不去管正掛在窗邊的二宮和也會不會被發現。

　　門外樞密院的人，五個令人尊敬的爵士站得直挺，他們的手臂上別著一圈黑色的布，那是服喪的意思。櫻井自床邊起身，他只穿著睡衣，還赤著腳，在這個理應穿著睡衣的時間點，他像是被驚擾了睡眠，露出細微的不耐，不見一絲怯弱，亦沒有驚訝。

　　「我們前來告知您，您的表妹，安子女皇已受到神的召喚了。」最前頭的先生這樣說。

　　於他們面前，這個被囚禁在白塔十年以上的皇子，一個嚮導，消失在所有人的目光下已有那麼漫長的時間，他們懷疑過他是否適任，作為下任的帝國皇帝，不能是個囚犯或是瘋子。

　　但此刻，當他們吻上他帶著寒意的手，他俯視他們的眼神，像極了為帝國帶來黃金時代的陽子女皇，足以讓他們戰慄不已，又慌忙低下頭去。

　　「陛下。」

　　「願她安息。」櫻井翔收回手。「現在讓我們離開這裡。」

 

　　他換掉睡衣，著裝後套上大衣，樞密院的先生們走在他後面，腳步聲紛沓從頂樓蔓延下來，這座階梯從最上層迴旋向下延伸，唯有底層透入一點亮光。

　　從這陰暗的白塔，穿越了漫長的歲月，等了一年又一年，他終於可以親自走下這些樓梯，而不是由窗戶躲躲藏藏SKY DIVE。他終於可以告別那個蒼白的房間，將命運掌握在自己的手裡。

　　夜色才褪去些微，皇都的道路上還沒被蹄印和鞋印覆蓋出一片泥濘，櫻井翔站在白塔正門之前，煤氣燈的亮度正在減弱，天亮的時間到了。

　　「爵士們，今天的天氣如何？」

　　「有些冷，風刮得很烈，太陽都還未完全升起，陛下。」

　　

　　「我倒覺得一點風都沒有。」櫻井的臉上有細微的笑意。「我見識過更冷的時候。」他躍身上馬，從議院前往示誠的人士已經快抵達皇宮，但他們不夠快，沒有此時在櫻井身邊的幕僚們快。

　　「告訴父親，他隨時可以回來了，我會讓他們撤掉參謀長被暗殺的消息。」

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

　　二宮走進與白塔方位相對的灰塔，一片的黑衣裡，他找到了自己的位置，在馬卡龍大元帥的旁邊，他才剛坐下，馬卡龍就悄聲問他坐在最前排的到底是不是櫻井親王和他的兒子，上次被二宮說了老花眼什麼的，他眼力好雖好，卻不可不慎防中年之後的老化。

　　「當然是。」二宮應他。「暗殺參謀長也是您指示的嗎，叔叔，您因為親王活著出現這麼訝異。」

　　「也？」馬卡龍吁了一口氣，他精心修整的鬍子因為努嘴而歪了一邊。「以塔的名義，我沒涉入半點女皇的事，開槍的人被捉到了，是個平民，他背後還有個組織。平民就是這麼善變，前一天還愛戴她，後一天就削下她的頭顱當球踢。」

　　「我只想知道那是哨兵嗎？」

　　「誰在乎他是哨兵還是一顆石頭，或是平民。」

　　馬卡龍暫時起身和幾個勛爵寒暄，裡面有個是當天前往白塔通知櫻井的人，他猜在抵達白塔之前，馬卡龍就收到了第一手消息。

　　「所以現在我們熟悉的時代終於來臨了是吧。」馬卡龍重新坐了下來，在喪禮進行之前，他都打算強迫自己可憐的侄子同自己談天，他的親兒女並不可靠，他們坐在他的另一側，正在埋怨不能去獵野雁的事情。

　　「我這裡有很多適合的哨兵人選，陛下需要一個哨兵來穩定他身為嚮導的心性，我能率先推薦我的侄子侄女和外甥們，如果你願意，你也應該要爭取。」

　　二宮勾起嘴角哼了一聲，在家庭的場合，他偶爾會忍不住對他的叔叔，這個平時是頭老狐狸，有時卻又顯得直白急躁，彷彿大元帥位置是用雞腿換來的馬卡龍勛爵不假辭色。

　　「放棄吧叔叔。」二宮低頭看錶。「我不能說為什麼，但他不需要『更多』哨兵了。」

　　

　　哨兵的直覺讓他立刻讀懂了二宮的婉轉，於是瞪著眼往第一排的方向看。那裡櫻井翔穿著單身嚮導的打扮，黑蕾絲從帽沿延伸到下頷紮起來，成了一片礙眼的黑色殘影在他面前遮擋視線，他數次用手悄悄地去弄，最後暫時同它休戰。

　　「我覺得戴著這像是養蜂人。」他在過來之前就和二宮抱怨過。「灰塔裡沒有蜜蜂！」

　　「但有更毒的東西。」二宮意有所指，櫻井知道他在說哨兵的目光。

　　「我已經是有過儀式的嚮導，就算沒有儀式，我也結合過了。」櫻井摘掉帽子。「所以我說我不能繼承。」

　　二宮聳了聳肩。「現在弓在弦上，不得不發。我說皇位。」

　　「說服你的臣民和議院，承認大野智是你的哨兵，讓他們接受他。」二宮說。「老實說我不意外，而且也想不出別的方法，你們生米都煮成熟飯了。」

　　「我們……都不是能把飯煮熟的體質。」櫻井煩躁地拿過帽子遮掩他的害臊，啊，他真的不會弄這種東西，吼，這簡直要讓人誤會他還是單身的嚮導。

　　「我還沒和你說過，我從聯邦接到了大野智，他在宮裡，等一下你就可以見到他了。」

 

　　櫻井手上的茶杯應聲而落，他這下真的對二宮和也生氣了。「你再自作主張一次，就從我名下挑一棟莊園去鄉下養老。」他閃離那塊被茶漬沾濕的地毯。

　　聽見聲響的女僕進來清理，櫻井順口吩咐了參加完喪禮之後要換的衣服，在挑顏色的時候龜龜毛毛。

　　「我還沒有準備好見他。」櫻井說。「至少需要一年。」

 

 

　　櫻井翔的一年在三個小時之內就被強迫到來了。

　　他已經三十歲，卻因為身為名義上還未結合的嚮導，必須在他父母親的監護之下，所以好極了，現在他和他父親在同一個馬車裡相顧無言。

　　「你從聯邦帶了什麼回來？」

　　「一些藍色的花的種子，爸。」他小心翼翼地回答。「向我以前燒毀您的花園謝罪。」

　　「我是有過生你氣的時候，但不足以讓我氣上十年，那件事也是。」親王優雅地啜茶，他在搖晃不止的馬車上，把茶喝得像在平穩的皇宮裡，這個櫻井翔就做不到了。

　　「那麼，你有什麼想告訴我的事情？趁著這裡只有你和我兩個人，我們可以像父子一樣說說話。」

 

　　他爸絕對是被哪裡的風聲煽動了，此刻正在友善地慫恿他告解。

　　「只是想問您今天晚上來不來用晚餐。」

　　櫻井把茶杯放下，想起他早上摔碎的那個，那個也不好，這個也不好，他的舌尖被這不長心眼的茶燙得發腫，但現在不該說的話，他不會那樣輕易吐實。

　　

＊

 

　　大野在那個叫做二宮的人的住處待了一個早上，全不是二宮說的等一下就能見到櫻井。

　　下了馬車之後他們換乘船，皇都裡的交通要道以水系組成，愈往皇宮的地段愈高，他們的船不是靠著人力划動，而是以長竿撐著撐著，依著每一段水道開啟的順序，巧妙朝著高處游了上去。

　　二宮自上了船臉色就很難看，到下船換了馬才勉強正常一點。

　　

　　過了中午，二宮出現，來把他帶往皇宮。

　　「我今天去了安子女皇的喪禮。」他說。大野智抬起眼睛看他，二宮的語氣突然有些親近，令他覺得怪異。「所以失約了。」

　　皇宮和他想像中的皇宮相差無幾，帝國美學，房子要高、要尖、要白，裝滿窗戶，外邊有一片園林，樹林之間是引水道，在日光下粼粼波光耀眼無比，彷彿皇都的鑽石。

　　說到鑽石，他今早就著那段無聊的時間，眼前所見只有桌上的便條紙，可是沒有筆，他只好翻出櫻井的筆要寫，卻發現寫不出半個字。

　　一把筆拆開，鑽石就從筆管裡灑了出來，十顆整整，散在桌子上。

 

　　

　　大野智隨在二宮和也後面入了皇宮，拐了幾個彎，終於在侍衛的通報後得以進入書房，書房裡還有別的人在，裡外門邊站的是侍衛，櫻井身旁的是他未來的首相，二宮說那就是「議會的統領」的意思，但會照著情況與君主的意願更替。

　　「我前來商量莊園的事情。」二宮帶著笑容說，他望了一眼歐培拉勛爵，他敵對派別的領頭，也是馬卡龍的老敵人，這人早準備好在皇宮裡示誠。

　　當櫻井走上皇位坐定，即便他還未加冕，歐培拉就急匆匆地上前親吻他陛下的手，用第一個示誠的人當首相是個默認的規矩，在局勢還未穩定下來的狀況，櫻井沒打算打破它。

　　但也不會屈居歐培拉之下。

　　「現在議會一定很需要您，歐培拉勛爵，您離開太久了。而皇宮裡還沒運作起來，只有不需勞煩您的瑣事。」櫻井站起來說話。大野智這才看清楚了櫻井翔，即便櫻井翔自他走入書房至今一次也沒看著他。

　　他穿著全黑的禮服，屬於皇室的絲綢紅色綬帶自他胸前橫過，上面還沒有任何的徽章。

　　歐培拉看了看二宮，即便他對大野的身分倍感疑惑，他也賣了他們陛下與二宮一個人情離開這裡。

 

　　「我會感謝他的。」櫻井從他的椅子邊飛也似地走過來大野面前。「你怎麼會來這裡？」

　　「你以為我們不會再見面，所以塞了一整支筆的鑽石給我？」

　　「因為我很愧疚，不要把它當成補償，我知道你不會接受的。」櫻井說。

　　「希望我能和你說清楚這段時間發生的事情，但是，但是我現在只想要──」他在原地手足無措地掙扎著，最後忍不住上前摟住大野親吻，比他想像的每一個吻都要好，都要甜美，他甚至就快要因此昏倒了。

 

　　二宮為他們清走了侍衛和別的眼線。

　　從書房可以連通到樓上的育兒室，他很小的時候，就總是從育兒室跑到書房來找他因為處理政事而無暇脫身的媽媽。現在，他不敢正視的是，在他成年之前睡過的床，那張覆著防塵布的床，防塵布被粗魯地掀開來，又重新染上了人的體溫。

　　「翔ちゃん。」大野智在喚他。「翔ちゃん。」

　　「我原本是來和你道別的，就像結束我們的結合關係那樣，我以為自己可以永遠單身下去。」

　　「可是永遠比我想像得還要漫長太多。」

　　

　　「那就不要想像。」正在啃吻他脖頸的櫻井喘著說。「只要貫穿我。」他用大野想念的眼睛，穿透難言的一切引誘他，他會征服他，征服他的哨兵，就像大野當時那麼篤定地咬上他。

　　「在這塊土地上，我能給你永遠。」

 

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

　　育兒室窗簾半掩，日光被大野智的後背擋住一點，剩下的落在櫻井翔身上。

　　櫻井忙著拆自己的領口，和大野的親吻停不下來，他們的嘴唇都要被彼此吸吮得發腫，那雙他每日每夜都在想念的美麗雙手放在他的臀部下面，焦躁地揉捏那裡，隔著褲子他也能感覺到，大野智的每一隻手指，是怎麼在那裡壓出一個一個紅痕，最後來到他的腿上，解開他的褲頭，撫上他還沉寂著的前方，用手根重重地壓揉，用疼痛邊緣的快感挑逗他。

　　「會痛？」大野問。但他沒有放輕他的手勁，持續隔著底褲壓迫那裡，直到櫻井染上他手心本有的熱度，沙啞的低喘在育兒室裡瀰漫開來，他手裡的那東西，也漸漸濕了白色布料，在上面印出一塊淫蕩的痕跡。

　　「快把它脫掉。」

　　可是大野智不想搭理櫻井的任何要求，那在他耳裡聽來都是命令，加深了他心底說不出口的恐懼。

　　「我要怎麼『貫穿你』？」大野停下了手裡的動作，施施然發問。

　　現下的光景還不夠讓他襠部隆起半分，他撐起頭躺在櫻井旁邊，狹窄的單人床現在有了親密的好處，櫻井盯著他看，他想從前躺在這床上的自己，絕沒能料想到未來會在這裡催著一個哨兵快快把能讓他舒服的東西塞進他身體裡。

　　他深深吸了一口氣，忍著已經被大野挑起的情慾和麻癢，先是把綬帶摘下妥善放到一邊，才慢吞吞拉下長褲，讓他的腿暴露在室內的陽光之下，大野智沒在這種程度的明亮中看過櫻井翔的身體，因為櫻井堅持的緣故，他們總是在晚上，憑著觸覺，除了性器以外，就是用指尖做愛。

　　「站起來。」他拍拍櫻井的腰側。「我想看你。」

　　他想知道櫻井赤裸的身體，和出現在他臆想中的究竟相不相同。

　　

　　「可是……」櫻井把手搭上被他自己弄亂的領口，又起了放棄的心，比起和大野智接合在一起，這樣慢條斯理的前戲更讓他羞恥萬分。

　　從他的哨兵嘴裡吐出這種話，像用糖果誘騙孩子一樣，可是大野是用等會兒的快樂在哄騙他。大野的手擺在他自己大腿上，在西褲底下……他感覺過的，他不知道那具體上是怎樣的，但是那個質和量，全都是他不能招架的那麼……讓他興奮不已。

　　

　　櫻井褪下了外衣，那件綴著銀釦的絲質黑色禮服應聲掉在地上。外衣底下的襯衣是白色的，在光線中很亮，透著一股子乾淨的氣息，他有些好奇櫻井在和他結合之前是不是處子，如果是的話，那，噢，他的吐息紊亂起來了，他實在不該為此興奮，嚮導們總希望性慾屬於他們自己能控制的範疇內，但是一個香味從未被別的哨兵沾染的嚮導，是詩歌裡歌頌的蜂蜜，是清晨，是蚌殼裡層層保護起來的珍珠。櫻井的手指自上往下解開了釦子，最裡面那件和襯衣一般長的長袖內衣呈現在大野面前，大野不曾看過那種材質的布料，像是一層朦朧的光，又輕又薄地貼在肌膚之上。

　　櫻井的胸膛因為恥意而起伏得比平常厲害，一下一下將乳尖送上內衣的表面，有曖昧的淺色成雙浮浮沉沉。他穿著內衣，和完全赤身裸體之間，只有細微的差別，沒有一處大野看不見的。

　　於是櫻井拉著內衣的下襬，瞥了瞥衣服穿得好好的大野智，在大野面前他走投無路，只得把那東西往上脫掉，既弄亂了頭髮，耳廓也變得赤紅。接著他粗魯地剝掉了裹著私處的貼身底褲，一絲不掛站在大野面前，承受著大野毫不避諱的視線和自膝窩向上的撫摸與侵略。

　　大野智知道那雙腿應該是修長而且肌理分明的，觸手之處滑得像絲綢，現下又為它毫不掩飾的瓷白與形狀細膩的足踝喜愛不已，他避開了櫻井亟需他關愛的地方，朝著小腹，指尖輕點逡巡，他發現櫻井的肚臍上有個臍環留下的小孔，突然被惡作劇的心驅使，想往那裡欺負，卻還是收手落吻在小巧的乳粒上，很快遭到他嚮導的抗拒。

　　「不要吸那裡……感覺很奇怪。」櫻井悶悶地說。「很癢。」

　　「那這樣呢？」大野舔了上去，又用手指捻揉，沒多久就感覺到一個又熱又硬的東西抵在他大腿上磨蹭，櫻井開始失神地在喊兄さん，嚮導素也像翻倒香水一樣爆發出來。

　　「讓我看看你。」他握住櫻井的腳踝，打算朝著兩邊拉開，但櫻井努力地抵抗大野，他不明白大野為什麼想看他那裡還有這裡，全部的地方。他們不都是男人嗎，理應擁有一樣的身體，大野有的他也有，他有的大野也有，雖然各自是哨兵和嚮導，可是沒必要在身體上面好奇下去，他是這樣……這樣覺得的，但是大野就是強硬地想看他。

　　櫻井掩住了自己的臉，任由大野擠進他的兩腿之間，就著半敞的窗射入的光，比從前仔細清楚地端詳他前端已經在吐露甜美汁液的性器，和將要容納自己的窄處。穴瑟縮在兩團臀肉之間，還要撥開來，從沒見過日照的股溝白得令人咋舌，舌尖都濕潤了想舔。

　　大野的手指糾纏過柔軟的恥毛，在立起的柱體上打轉，又用口腔去取悅他的嚮導，貼心地顧及了那下面可憐兮兮的小球，在他身邊那雙腿開始打顫的時候，指尖才肯探入臀瓣裡的小孔。

　　裡面未經擴張，卻竟然已經是濕的。

　　溫暖的腸壁一發覺有侵入者就包夾上來吸舔，規律地夾緊又放鬆。隨著他愈探愈深，那具仰躺著的赤裸身體也不住痙攣起來，而大野抽出了手指，在櫻井的大腿上拉出一條濕痕。他換上了別的東西，更適合放進那個濕淋淋的穴裡的東西。

　　「你自己弄過了？」

　　櫻井搖頭，他總是把這些事情交給大野負責，並且認為大野有責任得要處理好它們。

 

　　大野要櫻井坐到他腿上，然後才把性器從褲子裡解放出來，那正因為將要降臨的刺激而微微顫動起來，上面攀浮的青筋和它實際的模樣，櫻井此刻才看清楚。以前他到底是怎麼容納下大野的？他不敢再看第二眼，但是卻又在他面前，他必須坐上去。

　　大野拍拍他的屁股，讓櫻井自己決定，他是不會動的。

　　「翔ちゃん。」大野的喉頭動了動，讓櫻井想馬上啃咬那裡，他喜歡大野的脖子，線條纖細又充滿力道，穿著正裝的現在雅致無比，大野智就是他摘取的，一株亭亭佇立默默垂首的百合花。他上前啃了啃，吃了一點大野天生的香氣和鹹味。

　　大野的髮梢濕了，一粒汗珠從那兒滾落，沒入挺立的衣領之中。他等不了櫻井在那邊磨磨蹭蹭，把人翻在地上，就把前端擠進去。那個穴口要比之前幾次都放鬆，好像給人操開過，進出了一個早上，才有這樣的柔軟和濕潤，雖然身上一點痕跡也沒留下，但或許它們都擅長躲藏呢？他不住這樣想，幾天的隱憂又糾纏上來，突然眼睛酸了起來，要冒出淚水。

　　

　　「你有別的哨兵，我也可以接受。」他說。「但是別和他做過之後再來找我。」

　　不知道哪裡的窗子開了縫，窗簾躍動起來。大野一鼓作氣向內挺進，有點自己只是櫻井叫來滿足需求的工具的感覺，那他更應該賣力為之，像是在給他們帝國服務。大野發現自己把那個平坦的小腹撐出一個淺淺的陰影，他第一次看見自己這樣的傑作，愛不釋手地摸了摸。

　　「我……只有你一個哨兵。」櫻井偏過頭去，光線太刺眼了，他轉到暗的那一邊去呻吟，可是他的哨兵，他從聯邦千里迢迢來到這裡的大野智似乎不像他一樣享受，連一個喘息也不發，只是命令他，然後插入他，又要他去摸他們相交在一起的地方和隆起一點的小腹，一分一秒也不想他忘記誰正在他體內的證據。

　　「我只有你一個哨兵！」

　　櫻井仰身拉住大野的領巾，把大野往他的方向拽。「誰和你說了什麼？在我用精神觸手翻你精神世界之前，先告訴我。」

　　但在他用精神觸手之前，大野先用了插著他的那根東西整治了櫻井，直到櫻井前面只能泊泊冒出一些稀疏的精水，他也沒要抽出來，不管不顧地往最裏打樁一樣挺入。櫻井翔要是想逃走──他在地毯上抓撓的手，看起來就像是那個意思了；他喊他讓他住手的那些話，聽起來也像是那個意思了，大野智也不從，還是握著他的腰往自己這裡拉，讓櫻井翔如他所願，用那個一挨操就微微腫起的後穴吞吃入他整根硬挺的陰莖，每拔出一點，就帶出裡面的嫩肉。

　　大野感覺得到櫻井對他很失望。他不肯在性事中聽取懇求，像是一股腦地把自己的嚮導當成洩慾工具，說插就插，沒有經過同意就射在裡面，然後又朝著闔不起來的穴頂了進去，撞碎了本就不成段的吟哦。他的嚮導如今還是立於帝國頂點的男人呢，可是如果他想要（即便他從不是一個會施暴的哨兵），拋棄掉一點體貼，在性事上他也能要到極致，櫻井翔必須記得。

　　他有些事想和櫻井說明白，其實不應該是現在，他很後悔，希望他們沒一下子就纏著彼此結合，又無法不去想像櫻井翔撐著這個斑斑紅痕的身體，和自雙腿間不住淌下的精液走出育兒室的門，或是走下樓進去書房，然後感到些微的安心。

　　那裡可能會有今天見到的那些哨兵，有的沒的勛爵，男人女人，都會見到這個裡裡外外被他徹底澆灌過的，他們的陛下。

　　他的。

　　

　　「兄さん。」櫻井自地毯上起身，前胸被粗糙的地毯打磨得發紅，他吸了吸鼻子，把高潮帶來的淚水和唾液抹掉。

 

　　「我會對你負責。現在先……我們先分開一陣子。」他拒絕了大野朝他伸過來的手，自己穿起衣服來。起初還興沖沖向大野索愛，直到大野對他提出那個質問，他沒能馬上說出個所以然來。

　　「我是和哨兵結婚過，十幾年以前，只有一個禮拜，他不是我的哨兵，從來不是。」櫻井匆匆起身，他望了一眼天色，天色已晚了。

　　「但是你來用晚餐嗎？」櫻井又問，換上了掩飾性的雀躍。剛才才說要分開一陣子，看來似乎是從晚餐開始，大野沉默地垂下眼睛，他不喜歡櫻井用那套疏離的禮貌對他。

　　「在我和你解釋之前，我們先吃一頓飯？」

　　櫻井翔握住大野智的手，有些深情，有些脆弱，有些隱隱的，無關大野智的猜疑。

 

 

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

　　二宮和也從皇宮出來，歐培拉還沒走，看見和二宮一起進去見他們陛下的那個哨兵沒有跟著出來，內心的疑惑又要更深，他這人討厭他不能掌握的事，於是上前攔下二宮想問個究竟。

　　可惜二宮偏偏是他搞不定的那種人，聰慧細心又口風緊，還長了一張好看臉蛋，還有裝也裝不出來的那種氣質。「我可是早您十幾年就在陛下身邊卡好位了。」二宮笑得像貓。「您不快點回去換個晚禮服好來吃晚餐？」

　　「剛才來了陛下的口信說晚餐時間要延後了，您不知道？」歐培拉勛爵的鼻子皺了起來，像隻哈巴狗，在同伴面前因為早咬到了一塊肉就四處耀武揚威。數次讓二宮和也認真地懷疑櫻井翔就是想天天看歐培拉出洋相，才不打破規矩，還是用了歐培拉當首相。

　　他當然知道晚餐時間延後，還知道為什麼會搞到必須得延後不可呢。

 

 

　　櫻井縮在浴缸裡吐泡泡，大野不在這裡，誰要幫他清那些黏黏稠稠從他……那裡流出來的東西，他試著探入一根指頭，把水引進去，見鬼了一點用都沒有，現在的情況也絕不能讓任何侍從進來服侍，他要快點搞定，不要再沉迷於那些白花花的泡泡了。

　　總之先擦乾身體，沒有什麼東西會淌出來的，他認真地說服自己。就算真的走著走著流下來，大概也不會被發現，有種叫做底褲啦內褲啦的衣物，就是拿來包住臀部用的不是嗎。櫻井還帶著水氣就撲到大床上，雖然這裡不是原本的主臥室，在加冕之前他不住在皇宮。

　　床上有一件白色的襯衫，就是那天他從大野衣櫃裡偷拿的，大野好像至今仍未發現少了一件襯衫。雖然是洗過還燙過的，還是有個大野的味道。櫻井把臉埋進那件襯衫裡，用力吸氣，將它弄得皺巴巴，又把兩隻袖子拉到自己背上，好像大野擁抱著他。

　　沒有大野的夜晚，他都靠著襯衫的袖口，一摸就好放鬆的袖口，勉強能闔眼稍微睡著。他住在親王的宮殿裡面，通常宮裡來去的僕役都是普通人，沒有精神屏障，所知所想能被嚮導輕易解讀。睡前精神屏障變得薄弱的那瞬間，他就會被暴湧而入的噪音吵醒。

　　

　　皇家晚宴餐桌成員的名單在一天前就已經訂好，方才臨時塞了大野智的位置進去，櫻井吩咐了要是離他最近的那個位子，等到大野智在帝國的身分確定下來之後，那個位子就是大野智晚餐時的固定位置了。

　　但是大野到現在都還未出現，讓櫻井手邊的那個位子成了大空位，引來其他賓客的詢問。

　　「那是我的哨兵的位置。」

　　「陛下您真是尊崇傳統，的確未來要有個哨兵來引領帝國，才能邁向繁榮，誰會是這份殊榮的歸屬呢。」歐培拉首相夫人瞇著她笑起來就不見的眼睛，用一種好像所有嚮導都是她自己人的口氣說。晚餐時間就是賢內助的社交場了，她現在是她丈夫的發言人，可得意著。

　　「不。」櫻井放下了用前菜的刀叉，連帶著整桌的人都必須得跟著他停止用餐，一下子滿室都是刀叉急匆匆撞向桌面的聲音。

　　「我的意思就是我的哨兵今天不克前來，所以才有這個空位。」

　　歐培拉勛爵正端著杯子喝到一半，酒全從杯子裡噴到他自己臉上。

　　「我現在很感謝你先告訴我。」馬卡龍大元帥在二宮的耳邊說，二宮坦然收下他的感謝。「應該的叔叔，否則您現在要把酒從嘴裡都噴到桌上了。」

 

　　說著說著，二宮看見親王的臉色瞬間變得奇差無比，視線朝著不感驚訝的他們這裡瞪過來，好像在質問他兒子又在搞什麼鬼，他是知道，二宮不著痕跡地道歉，但他不能說。

　　桌子另一邊的櫻井從一開始就不是特別愉快，他坐不住椅子，就算是很軟的餐椅。然後男僕來通知他大野雖然換了晚禮服，但因為身體不適和這樣那樣的原因（藉口）所以不會來用晚餐。現在歐培拉又噴了那口酒和侍從去別的房間收拾，把整個上菜的程序和時間都拖延到了。

　　即便這三件事情的起因都是他自己，櫻井頗有自覺，他望了一眼剛開門進來的男僕，呼吸都還沒緩過來在那邊喘，銀盤子上面端著一雙手套，得到了他的允許拿將過來，他不用仔細看就知道那是大野智的。

　　櫻井翔突然站了起來。

　　整張餐桌的人又翻了一次，全都也停了用餐匆匆起身。

 

　　「我不太舒服先離席了。」他說。「諸位繼續。」

 

　　之後餐桌上的話題就在沒長心眼的歐培拉夫人引導下，圍繞著嚮導身體就是虛弱需要好好調養照顧的話題進行，但她不敢要所有人接受她的觀點，只是閒聊她熟悉的話題是她唯一能做的挽救氣氛的方法。

　　在櫻井親王也離席之後，她就安靜地低頭吃甜點了。

 

＊

 

　　「您可能要晚點才能離開，陛下用了您的船，因為上面沒有徽印。」

　　「轉知他，急用價格加倍。」二宮說。他在甜點之後就走了，離開皇宮前，那個送手套的男僕又被櫻井差遣過來找他，真是可憐，就連二宮也忍不住塞了幾個銀幣當他小費。

　　他轉開男僕交給他的鋼筆，裡面正好有十顆鑽石，一年一顆鑽石，是當初說好幫忙SKY DIVE的價格，櫻井翔現在才打算付清，可有他好等的，二宮咋了咋舌，看起來櫻井欠他的只會愈來愈多，他快成為帝國最富有的哨兵了，從掏空他們陛下開始。

 

　　另一方面，船上的櫻井終於抵達了皇都上城區的鬧街，和所有鬼鬼祟祟來到這裡的嚮導一樣，他穿了個黑斗篷，把臉包得密不透風，跳下了船，遮遮掩掩閃進這裡最有名氣的診所，瑪德琳夫人開的，她號稱是最了解嚮導的哨兵，吃過的鹽比他吃過的米要多，走過的橋比他走過的路要多，好啦，夠了，櫻井要正在心裡碎碎念的自己住口等叫號諮詢。

　　他用了大野的姓氏，雖然是為了隱藏自己的身分，卻讓他在聽到叫號時一股腦地羞赧起來，他才不會為了大野智改姓，如果帝國的皇帝都改姓了，成什麼樣子啊……他摸了摸自己耳邊的頭髮，想起來他父母好像是用同一個姓氏。

　　「哦陛下──」瑪德琳夫人從椅子上彈起來，她撐著拐杖行了個禮，然後診間裡的人全都站起來行禮，讓櫻井翔尷尬不已，說他只是想和瑪德琳夫人獨處片刻。

　　「我想請教您，就是，和我的哨兵有關係的幾個問題。」

　　瑪德琳微微睜大了眼睛，很快地接受了他們陛下已經有了哨兵的事實。櫻井想自己是來對地方了，果然是從小看他到大的瑪德琳夫人。

　　「我的哨兵是男性。」櫻井說，他的手捏著褪下的斗篷的帽緣搓揉。「我們從第一次結合的時候，就……自然的，我選擇，就是……包容他，他也沒什麼意見。」

　　「啊，您繼續。」瑪德琳抬眼看了看他，讓櫻井覺得安心，他才往下說下去。

　　「最近發生一件事情，讓他誤會我在幾小時前和別人有過……這種行為。因為在他要……呃，進來之前，他覺得那個要，呃，包容他的地方發揮了它應該沒有的功能，就是，它讓這件事情，進出變得比較順利。」

　　「變得順利不是好事嗎？」瑪德琳問。

　　「讓他誤會就不是好事！」櫻井把椅子向後滑了滑。「我不知道它怎麼會變成這樣，也很擔心它的那個，另外的日常功能，會不會受到影響。」

　　「它會濕潤到流出來嗎？」瑪德琳猛然進攻發問，她老邁卻依然銳利的雙眼定在櫻井臉上，看得櫻井覺得自己根本沒穿衣服。

　　「不會。」他強裝鎮定地回答。「就算是在最……興奮的時候，也不會那樣。」

　　「噢。」瑪德琳夫人笑了笑。「那麼應該沒事，即便濕潤到流出來，只要看起來是乾淨透明的，也不會有事，您很健康。您不會以為哨兵與嚮導還擁有和未覺醒者一樣的身體吧？這也不算是特例或是奇蹟，有一部分人就是這樣的。我能問幾個比較直接的問題嗎？」

　　櫻井點了點頭，明顯放心了一百倍，他覺得瑪德琳說什麼他都可以招架。

　　「你們結合的時候有完全潤滑嗎？大概平均的時間多久？我是說保持結合狀態。」

 

　　把記憶翻一翻，櫻井覺得自己能給出來的答案是「沒有」。

　　「平均的時間我沒有算過，但是大概……嗯……半小時以上？他可以撐很長的時間，如果沒有別的事情干擾的話，我們通常從敲午夜鐘到……天亮，中間我睡著了的話，他好像一直都放在裡面。」

　　他錯了，他最好是能招架瑪德琳夫人的問題。根本就是因為大野智，害他想誠實正經地回答，內容也都超色的。

　　「那麼，陛下，我會覺得您這個狀況，和您的哨兵關係很大。換句話說，您今後還會得到很多快樂。」她說。「也是我們臣民的幸福。」

　　

 

　　馭船師看見他們陛下出來，帶著難以言喻的好氣色，像要飛起來。他把船撐近了好讓櫻井方便走上來，一點水氣都沒沾到。

　　「你說今天的風為什麼這麼小，我們走得這麼慢。」櫻井突然向馭船師搭話，弄得人家惶惶恐恐地揣測他的心意，最後還是不懂，訥訥地說船不靠風走呢，是靠水道放水控制的，而且這船的主人二宮閣下討厭坐船，所以這艘是又快又穩的絕好船了。

　　「我們還要多久才會到玫瑰宮？」

　　櫻井一路問了幾次，馭船師已經不好意思數。

　　他們做這種工作的雖然在皇宮僕役裡地位比較低一點，什麼風聲倒是都能聽得清清楚楚。前幾秒才聽說他們陛下有了哨兵，後一秒就被叫來馭船，還是微服出行，目的地是玫瑰宮（中間陛下去了瑪德琳夫人那兒）。

　　他才想起稍早另一個船師才送走陛下的客人去玫瑰宮，現在看來，八成就是那個哨兵了。

　　

＊

 

　　大野智拉開了窗簾，玫瑰宮的管家說任他差遣，他也沒什麼好差遣的，只是吩咐別把他鎖著，就出去花園裡逛了一圈，才知道玫瑰宮是親王代管的，前面那半是帝國動植物研究學會，後面那半是私人用途。

　　花園裡沒有花，只有生得低低的一片草，遠遠地一個身形像相葉雅紀的人在片草裡面摸，不知道在摸什麼，大野定睛看，是抓出了兩隻兔子，會在田裡跑的那種。

　　那個人轉過來，翠綠色眼睛瞇起又瞪大，然後揮著手朝著他喊「大ちゃん」。

　　「我被挖角過來了，你怎麼在帝國？還在這裡？」相葉拿了竹籠子來裝兔子，上面還綴了緞帶，非常帝國美學。

 

　　「我提過我的嚮導嗎？」

　　「櫻井さん？」相葉回問。他清楚這個姓氏是親王那脈的人，皇室的人，哦，等等，該不會──他哭喪著臉，拍了拍大野的肩膀，要他節哀，在聯邦嚮導和人跑了很常見，在帝國也和人跑了，可能就是哨兵的問題，但因為這個一蹶不振，有損一個哨兵的志氣。

　　「不只沒有。」大野說。「他還堅持不解除綁定關係。」

　　雖然實際上也根本就解除不了，只能做個儀式象徵這個哨兵和那個嚮導再也沒有關係。

　　「那不是很好嗎？」

　　「所以我也得留下來，在帝國。因為他大概永遠都不能離開這裡了，我想陪著他。」

　　

＊

　　男僕進來房裡熄了蠟燭。

　　大野在寬闊的床上睜著眼睛，還不曉得櫻井說的暫時分開一下是多久，慶幸相葉雅紀在這裡工作，這裡的園子裡還有不少小鳥會來，是說相葉怎麼就沒給他和松本潤捎個信說一聲呢？

　　大野的眼皮愈來愈重，在要完全入睡的邊緣，一股強烈的嚮導素氣味讓他反射性地睜眼起身，生怕那是什麼威脅或是故意為之的誘惑。

　　黑暗中有個人站在門邊，是櫻井翔，打扮得像在聯邦的時候那樣，全身上下寫滿了「我是偷跑出來的」。

　　「我還是想你。」他三步併作兩步走到床邊，手撐著床鋪，眼裡泛著水氣，就不知道該不該吻吻大野智。「兄さん。」

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 25章擴大複習：
> 
> 複習甜點：
> 
> 多拿滋上校－O的養父，S覺得是空潛比賽藤蔓變刺藤的嫌疑犯，和O之間好像感情不太好。  
> 戚風先生－空潛比賽慶祝宴的時候進入狂躁的哨兵，被S安撫下來，對S好像有那啥意思還送了手套示愛，大概是某家的小少爺。  
> 馬卡龍勛爵/大元帥－N的叔叔，所以也姓二宮，常常說一些很沙文主義的話，跟親兒女不太熟悉，比較信賴侄子N，但N很常亂唬他。  
> 舒芙蕾夫人－聯邦最高統領，本人表示她和聯邦結婚了，似乎拋棄了自己來自帝國的嚮導，形象很好但實際作風可議，派O去暗殺S殊不知O不幹。  
> 歐培拉勛爵/首相－議院裡某派（簡稱歐派w）的黨魁，因為S坐上皇位時他第一個表示忠誠，所以S依照傳統指派他作為首相組閣。  
> 歐培拉夫人－歐培拉他太太，是嚮導，特別擅長惹毛人。  
> 瑪德琳夫人－名醫。
> 
> 複習大家：
> 
> O：聯邦哨兵少校，有個稱號是聯邦的黑鷲w，SKY DIVE速度超快，蟬聯好幾年SKY DIVE比賽的優勝者，原本因為麻煩所以不喜歡帶嚮導，被懷疑過是不需要嚮導的黑暗哨兵但本人否認，總之他現在有嚮導了，希望大家別再懷疑他。  
> S：流亡的帝國嚮導皇子，目前結束流亡，是未加冕的帝國皇帝。喜歡看SKY DIVE比賽（不喜歡參加）也知道聯邦的大野，和O在下層世界打一打就被咬，然後成為了counter/diver好搭檔，再然後成為了O的嚮導，本人深感驕傲，想告訴全聯邦和全帝國的人（除了他爸）。  
> A：聯邦嚮導，專長是動物，植物也在行，因為SKY DIVE競賽事件似乎知道了大秘密。和大部分聯邦嚮導一樣不擅長精神疏導，在聯邦的追求者可以繞都中心十圈所以寸步難行，目前被帝國挖角，終於可以過過正常的生活。  
> N：帝國哨兵，名義上的准將，對軍事不感興趣所以只是名義，比較喜歡在議院和人吵架。協助S DIVE和RISE出入白塔，一年收一顆鑽石，本人覺得這已經沒算利息很優惠，其實存錢是有遠大的夢想。  
> M：聯邦哨兵，是負責處理帝國嚮導進入聯邦事宜的歸化司司長，常常要出外勤，但因此受到嚮導和哨兵的追求總之不勝其擾，上級天天要他寫報告解釋，O和A很好心說要幫解釋，結果在上面寫：因為歸化司制服太帥我也不知道該怎麼辦。據說將要升到更適合他魅力和專長的職位上。


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 帝國的八卦和水道一樣四通八達

 

　　在房間裡放個可以搬出搬入的浴桶，就大野智的認知，非常上流社會，但他現在，好像跟他的嚮導在用浴桶做下流的事情。

　　「你一路過來這裡，都沒有哨兵跟在你的嚮導素後面嗎？」大野的手在水面晃了晃，剛才男僕們抬進來的浴桶水還很溫熱，櫻井泡在裡面，他的手臂圈在大野肩膀上，正在發出羞恥的喘息，就因為那隻在他不好說的部位進進出出引流的手。

　　「看到你才……爆發的啦。」櫻井說。「大概。」他將臀部翹得更高，大半冒出水面，又濕又白的，被溫熱的水燙得有點紅，給他的哨兵掐了好幾下，也不能發出一點委屈的聲音，已經很努力放鬆了還被嫌緊，說到緊，他不得不承認他想過自己是不是不夠……好，或是不夠努力，大野才可以在那邊弄來弄去弄一個晚上，不然好像很常聽到的情況都是，那個應該要努力進進出出的人射完說累倒頭就睡。

　　他們的場合是他去了幾次就沉沉睡到不知道自己是誰。

 

　　「我做的好嗎？」櫻井突然問。

　　「什麼？」

　　大野清乾淨了他留在櫻井身體裡的東西，把手在浴桶裡攪了攪，再拿毛巾來擦乾，又把櫻井撈起來用浴巾包起來擦，根據他之前的觀察，櫻井都放著那些水氣不管的，不管是身體或是頭髮，溼答答就撲到床鋪上。

　　「我夾得你舒服嗎？」

　　

　　大野聞言手滑了一下，扯動了櫻井的頭髮，後者喊了一聲，差點要把侍從全都喊來，但他吃痛地閉嘴了，就在看到大野智微微紅起的軟呼呼側臉和角度非常細微的點頭之後，他對自己信心大增，兩三下就爬到床上伸手做招呼狀，大野智被他嚇到，開始害怕自己早晚哪天被榨乾。

　　誰叫這裡是櫻井翔的地盤呢。

　　大野智緩緩坐上了床，床鋪很軟，一有動靜就整個晃起來，和在船上有八成像。

　　「我剛才去看醫生了。」櫻井從外衣的口袋翻出一張信，上面寫著Dr.瑪德琳，信以蠟封緘，他把信交給大野，然後整個人在忙著找拆信刀的大野身上東嗅西嗅，大野想起房東太太之前養過一隻黃金獵犬，就老是這樣對他上下嗅，天天煩著要他遛。

　　不是，他不是在把他的嚮導和一隻毛毛躁躁的黃金比喻！不是不是！

　　

　　「上面寫什麼？」櫻井問。雖然他這樣問，但他是看著瑪德琳夫人寫好了收進去的，短短幾句說了沒問題以外，還提早祝賀了他們的結合儀式（其實是晚了）。

　　大野順手塞到枕頭底下，沒打算把上面他唸了要沒羞沒臊的東西說出來。他拉過被子就鑽了進去，一雙手從他手臂和身體的縫隙鑽了進來，緊緊摟住他，接著是深深的吸氣聲，抵在他背上。

　　「我誤會你了，對不起。」大野拆了那雙手，他翻過身去，另一邊的櫻井急急閉上眼睛，睫毛鋪張開來，搧出一片薄薄的翳影。「翔ちゃん。」

　　他的翔ちゃん張開眼睛來看他，那雙漂亮得像牛奶裡滴了兩滴咖啡的眼睛，要是說出來，好像不太浪漫，大野智輕輕吐了口氣，不太浪漫。他吻了上去，吻的是嘴唇不是眼睛，但是他能感覺到那雙眼睛正望著他，充盈著疑惑和喜悅，從喉嚨裡滾出一點點笑聲，又被他吻得剩下鼻腔的低吟。

　　「說好的，和你說我和那個哨兵結婚的事情。」櫻井抓住了他的手，又拿起來聞，不知道在聞什麼意思的。通常情況，就只有哨兵才在那邊被嚮導素弄得昏天暗地聞來聞去，櫻井卻很愛嗅他，難道他其實有哨兵臭。

　　是香的，櫻井低聲嘟噥。

　　他的嚮導已經找到了最好的位置，縮在他胸前，說是很香很溫暖，而且聽到心跳聲就很舒服，可以屏蔽掉這個世界的雜音。

　　

　　「我十八歲之前都還是鈍感，但是年紀到了，就算是鈍感，也有政治聯姻的價值，所以和一個女大公的長女有了婚約，後來她的兄長叛逃聯邦，女皇簽下了連坐處決令，解除了我和她的婚約，我們親眼看見他們被處決，不知道是不是刺激太大，我現在也不去想了，總之我覺醒成嚮導，即便我父母都是哨兵。」

　　大野讓他不想說就別說了，但他堅持。

　　「我進了白塔，就在隔天，像個囚犯。前一個禮拜，每天一直寫信希望她能放我出來，也寫給爸爸，好幾百封。不過剛覺醒所以其實我很錯亂，天天發狂，後來神智清醒後，發現信上都在胡言亂語，其中不知道為什麼，說真的我一點印象都沒有，我回信接受了一個哨兵的求婚。那是一個，和我父母同輩的哨兵，有個爵位，戰爭裡斷了一隻手和一條腿，結過幾次婚，也有孩子了。」

　　「因為太離譜，連親王都親自去請求對方解除婚約，對方不同意，所以我們結婚。第一天的晚上理應要結合，他帶了幾個哨兵進來，說必須有人看著他才能興奮。然後我就……把手套砸在他臉上宣示決鬥，然後精神攻擊他，誰靠近就打誰，把他的莊園弄得天翻地覆。」

　　「一個禮拜之後我們就離婚了。」櫻井不合時宜地笑了出來。「我唯一做錯事情不用道歉的就是這次。」

 

　　大野智斂下眼睛，若有所思的樣子，讓櫻井翔有點驚慌。他摸摸大野的脖子，一路揉到耳朵，也沒能終止大野的沉默，最後伸了精神觸手悄悄地想鑽進人家精神屏障裡，大野也讓他鑽。

　　「不要對我這麼沒有信心，翔ちゃん。」大野說，他很認真。「現在沒收你的精神觸手。」

　　說著還真的把精神觸手拉進自己精神世界裡了，還一下子就拉到核心附近，全是「你放膽來摸吧」的架式。

　　「皇宮是個很危險的地方。」櫻井收回了全部的精神觸手，並沒有在精神世界裡騷擾一個哨兵。他想了想，還是把這陣子醞釀好的話全都拋出來給大野，他們能這樣安靜獨處的時間以後不會太多。

　　「我想和你一起去這世界上最危險的地方。」大野說。「SKY DIVE競賽的時候，你都願意和我冒那麼大的險，我們甚至都沒有完全綁定。」

　　他突然深情得讓櫻井翔不敢抬頭看他現在的表情，只是呼嚕呼嚕地笑起來，說那麼皇宮一定是最適合他們的戰場。

 

＊

 

　　早上打更衣鈴之後，甫進房裡的男僕受了巨大的驚嚇，兩條腿邁了就跑，去找玫瑰宮的管家，然後管家進了房，叫醒他們的陛下，和躺在陛下旁邊的，陛下的客人（還是哨兵）。

　　他是看著櫻井翔長大的，他可以很確定他們陛下不是被這個哨兵亂來，果然櫻井翔醒來之後用一種理所當然的語氣交代起他今天要換的衣服，雖然都必須是黑色的，而他其實也沒挑揀什麼，從睡衣裡露出一大片有曖昧紅痕的肩膀先讓管家咳了好幾聲。

　　「我現在應該要把這個情況通報親王嗎？」管家問。

　　「當然不，為我遮掩做過的壞事吧，就像以前那樣。」櫻井回他。管家說這可不是打破花瓶那種小事，最後還是出去張羅。端洗漱用水的女僕們已經到了，雙倍的，端了雙倍的份進來，他們沒想到會在玫瑰宮裡見到陛下，慌張行禮的時候灑出一點水來。

 

　　當大野智被自己敏感的聽力弄醒，眼前的大陣仗讓他楞在被窩裡不知如何是好，他床邊就有女僕端著水盆等他洗漱，這麼近的距離，他還保持著昨晚和他嚮導又，呃，溫存過一次的狀態，在被子底下什麼也沒穿，這些人不尷尬，他也尷尬到不行。

　　細微的精神連結變得清明，已經完成了早晨準備的櫻井轉過身去，他發現他的哨兵醒來了，也的確床鋪上的大野智剛甦醒，頭髮亂糟糟的，眼神軟綿綿的，無聲地和他求救。於是櫻井翔放下手中吸到一半的豆乳，接過了女僕手裡的水盆，自己服侍大野智洗漱，順手清空了房間裡的人，現在只有他和大野智。

　　「我突然有點明白，為什麼你不想回帝國來。」大野說。

　　「知道就好。」櫻井哼哼道。「等一下穿的是跟二宮借來的，看起來你們身材合適，上城區裡沒有一間店能在兩天裡趕出一套晨禮服，所以將就一下。」

　　

　　結果是真的滿合身。大野智站在鏡子前面，剩下領結還沒打，櫻井正背對著鏡子替他打理，明明什麼親密的事情都做過了，竟然還會因為櫻井翔替他打領結感到無措，他哦，大野智把視線放在鏡子上，裡面映出了認真仔細的櫻井翔，和看起來像個貴族子弟的他。

　　為了不把衣服弄亂……每次都是為了不把衣服弄亂，連接個吻都要小心翼翼的。櫻井翔說這個叫做端莊的親吻，而他本人討厭端莊的親吻，大野倒是覺得不錯。

　　「今天下午我去和歐培拉首相討論一下加冕，還有你的事情。」櫻井說。

　　他整個人黏在大野旁邊，他們在船艙裡，其實和馬車差不了多少，就差在沒有馬，然後又因為在水上心情也悠哉起來，大野覺得很愜意，要是給他一把釣竿，他就要釣起來了。另一邊的櫻井，卻在那邊和帽子上的黑蕾絲鬧不合。

　　「我完全不能理解這東西，為什麼要安在單身嚮導的帽子上，連在船裡也是，只要有帽子就有它。」

　　他的眼前就是一片漁網似的東西在那裡阻礙視線，船艙裡燈光比較弱，怕火燒船也不太用蠟燭，恍恍惚惚之間大野的手就覆了上來，在他臉頰上，然後隔著黑蕾絲輕輕地吻了吻他，只是把嘴唇貼著而已，卻讓他一句話也說不出來。

　　「發明這個的一定是哨兵。」大野說。話語裡還夾著濃烈的笑意，櫻井聽著覺得曖昧，大野一旦表現得非常「哨兵」，他的心臟就會掙扎著想從他嗓子尖跳出來。

　　「他一定沒想到被所有哨兵暗自讚嘆的審美，會被你嫌棄成這樣。」大野又湊上去看了看，不敢想像這在戶外會有多麼風情萬種，可惜櫻井快要擺脫這東西了。「我們去哪裡？」他問。

　　「我爸那裡。」

　　大野失手捏了下櫻井，櫻井又在船艙裡叫了一聲，嚇到了路過的船。

 

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和櫻井家的親王殿下見面

 

　　說真的，要是他自己的孩子是嚮導，大野智想。然後現在被一個來路不明的哨兵結合了，自己卻一無所知，他一定會抓狂！絕對抓狂！哨兵是女孩子的話還可以先喝杯茶談談，男的就追打出去！扒他的皮！吃他的肉！喝他的血！切他的──

　　「你太誇張了。」櫻井翔按住他的手，大野智的想法接上了精神連結，可想而知有多強烈，什麼可怕的幻想，一定是昨晚他說的什麼處刑把他的哨兵嚇壞了，櫻井翔暗自反省，下次不說了、不說了。

　　「我敢保證我不會讓他切你，任何地方。」

 

　　說到他的嚮導的父母，大野智很快就聯想到浪漫故事裡那些王子公主，或是老師講學時說的那些歷史故事，介紹他們聯邦的建立與聯邦的價值，同樣地也免不了提到遠方那個必須SKY DIVE才能進入的超級大國，通稱帝國。

　　五十年前的聯邦建立時期是雲上最混亂的時候，當時帝國的君主罹患嚴重的精神疾病，在貴族和皇室中頗為常見，當他在皇宮的床上斷氣（大野認真地希望自己記得提醒櫻井他們絕對不要住在那一間），繼承人的皇位爭奪戰就開始了。

　　但皇室血脈的人一向少，當時又有流感蔓延，最後皇冠來到了帝國裡一個小公國健康的公主頭上，是皇帝的堂姪女，她大幅改變了帝國的覺醒者不聲張路線，公布自己的哨兵身分，將帝國帶領向黃金時代，同時間聯邦正經歷劇烈的飢荒，立國時的精神也有因此大幅改變。

　　這點小事大野智還是清楚的，也知道那個公主、那個女皇就是櫻井翔的母親。

　　他還是好難想像自己就要進入那個世界，那個所作所為都要被放大檢視，還會有人幫你出傳記的世界。

 

　　然而大野的慌張沒能感染櫻井，他旁邊的櫻井正抱著餅乾罐吃。「就算你問我我爸是怎樣的人，我形容的應該對你一點幫助都沒有。」

　　「我看最近幾期的諷刺日報，裡面在說家庭關係的那個專欄，撰寫者奉勸將要進入另一個家庭的人士不要聽信對方『我媽人很好』或是『我爸人很好』這種話，我覺得滿有道理。」櫻井想了一下，說至少他爸不會要大野改姓。

　　「你不要那麼緊張嘛，如果他很難相處，當上司就好。」

　　大野聽了他的話，又看看他抱著餅乾罐吃個沒完的樣子，把那隻沒在拿餅乾的手抓過來一摸，果然手心冷冰冰的，根本就焦慮到不行。

　　

＊

 

　　親王住在距離皇宮略遠的地方，好讓他有個極大的溫室花園，櫻井排的會見很臨時，雖然他是他兒子，也沒能讓親王變更現在就是該照顧花的行程，於是他們在溫室裡喝茶。

　　大野智和櫻井翔坐在同一側，那是一張圓桌，但還算是同一側，對面是親王，從臉上完全看不出他的情緒，至少還肯見他們，應該不會扒他的皮吧，不會吧，不行了，只能硬著頭皮上了。

　　「我們、」

　　「這是我的哨兵。」櫻井輕輕地打了他大腿一下，看來是想先發制人。「您應該把他的底細和幾百年前的祖先都查得清清楚楚了吧？」

　　「當然。」親王放下手裡的茶杯。「幫他安個貴族的身分，也對你們的關係有幫助。」他看了一眼自己那個人生大事卻先斬後奏的兒子，最後視線來到出身聯邦的哨兵身上，同為哨兵，光是稍微釋放威壓，就能知道對方有幾斤幾兩，一根手指也不用動。

　　大野的呼吸要比前一次的更深，強烈的擠壓感降臨下來，他的冷汗都要被逼出來，最內層的襯衣上浸濕了一片。在潛入精神世界與增強威壓抵抗之間，一個實力堅強的哨兵很難做出別的選擇，但這兩個都不適合此刻的他，他得保持冷靜。

　　「大野さん。」在威壓淡去的瞬間，親王向他搭話了。「一開始你就清楚明白，他曾經是別人的嚮導嗎？就算──」他補充道，「只是名義上。」

　　櫻井翔的手像被風吹走的落葉一樣離開了他的腿，一股強勁的抗拒觸動了精神連結，比威壓影響他更甚，他不住稍微闔上眼睛緩了一下，這一切都不可能逃離親王的眼睛，他的嚮導遺傳了和他父母同樣的眼睛顏色，那是雲上所有人都知道的事情，而他是個藍眼睛，與整個皇室的家族不可能和諧。

　　他聯邦的叛逆基因在騷動了。他來到帝國，只是為了櫻井，不是為了皇室。

　　「起初我不知道。」大野開口說。他好像聽見了櫻井絕望的輕喘，可是他不想讓自己的心被裹在這些華服底下。「後來我知道了，但不在意。」

 

　　「這樣當然最好。不是每個人都能接受有汙點的人生。」親王說。

　　大野正要回話，和親王端起茶杯同時發生的，是在他旁邊的櫻井站了起來。不像在皇宮裡，所有的人都應和著他的舉止，在親王的溫室裡，不曉得規矩的大野沒有站起，身為他父親的親王也沒有站起。

　　櫻井離開了溫室，走得極快，帶起一陣風，大野起身像就要追出去，後來又坐下，他對面的親王讓人把茶撤掉。

　　「但是我不覺得那是汙點。」親王這才把話說完。

　　「你看。他認為我對他有偏見，連讓我把話講完的時間也不給，如果有個人對那件事情最介意而且最想抹除，那也只有他自己。」

　　大野智望著鋪白桌巾的桌面，因為櫻井翔而染上茶漬，想到這要怎麼清理他就頭疼，即便那沒他的事。不知怎的，他分明是被扯進父子吵架，卻覺得有些溫馨起來。

　　在茶撤走之後桌面空得很，親王沒要他離開，說是他兒子現在說不定在某個房間裡哭，大野想了下，覺得那場景也太脆弱太可憐，指不定是在哪裡生悶氣他比較好想像。他自己搗鼓了一下方才的事，還有在聯邦的事，回想起櫻井說過的一些話，有些懂了櫻井幹嘛氣成那樣，還摔了茶杯就轉身走人。

　　身邊的人都還把他當成小孩子呢。

　　他雖然愛極了櫻井對他糾糾纏纏，每次喊他兄さん就真真實實地流露崇拜和信任，大大滿足了他哨兵和年長者的虛榮心，可是更多時候，他依賴櫻井的手腕，發自內心讚嘆他嚮導的聰明才智。要是櫻井真的想哭來找他，他一定會擁抱他、安慰他，然而他不會預設櫻井遇到什麼屁事都哭，好像沒有人撐著，連走路都不會走。

　　「我覺得他是個理智的人。」大野毫無畏懼地說，他海藍色的眼睛似有光芒流轉而過，倔強得很。其實他甚至有點踰矩了，無論是反對親王，或是評論帝國的皇帝，他都踰矩了。

　　但維護自己嚮導，比這些事情都要重要，對他來說。反正他就是這種價值觀，他就是受這種教育的，就算到帝國也不會改變分毫。

　　

　　他不是全無試探之心。親王看了一路大野智的表情變化，他是清查過大野智的身家背景，但是紙上如何談兵？當然要親眼來看看這個可能是被他兒子拐騙回帝國的哨兵。他們家的嚮導（也只有櫻井翔一個而已），放在帝國裡也是數一數二好，優秀的counter，優秀的精神疏導者，沒有一個地方會輸給哨兵，即便是管理帝國這件事情上也是。

　　「他原本是不需要哨兵主義者，我說翔くん。」親王說。後面炫耀兒子的部分他就沒說出口了。「看來一個出類拔萃的哨兵足以動搖他的信念。」

　　「之後你們得為了你的身分、封號、俸給奔波。依你的想法，尤其你是一個聯邦公民，你可能會覺得那不重要。但是作為帝國皇帝的哨兵，要以什麼位置在帝國立足，也確實決定了國家的方向，不要輕忽它。」

　　大野心思轉了好幾圈，好像懂了這番話裡的意思，但他的直覺──此時鬆了一大口氣──早就告訴他親王想表達的。他站了起來，可以說是驕傲地起身了，像要受勳一樣挺起胸膛，雙腿樺樹似地併得直直。

　　「好了，下禮拜你們再來看花，也許吃個飯。」

　　大野聞言識相地站到一邊，讓親王準備給花澆水。親王彎下身照料那些花，就沒送他了，遣了二宮出來，二宮一臉遭到摧殘的樣子，身上穿戴著園藝專用的服裝，顯然方才都在為了親王的花園服務，說下午得帶他去帝國議院看看，奉親王的命令。

　　二宮捧著一堆蘭花又進了溫室，大野走了幾步上船去，船艙裡櫻井已然在研究他加冕要用的皇冠，低著頭不說話，又有點像在裝忙。

 

　　現在溫室裡寥寥數人都是哨兵，除了侍從們。

　　親王一個不小心多剪掉了一片葉子，他轉過身去問哨兵們有沒有聽見什麼，大家都答沒有，他們敢發誓，絕對沒有人聽見船艙裡有人連精神屏障都沒來得及張開才洩露出來的對話。

 

＊

 

　　「親王邀請我們下禮拜去吃飯。」

　　「如果有空的話才去，沒空就不去了。去的話我親自跟他道歉，沒去的話我寫信跟他道歉……還是請他來玫瑰宮吃飯？（親吻聲）我考慮看看……啊、嗯（親吻聲）好，好吧，把行程空下過來吃飯。」

　　「（喘息聲）皇冠？（衣料摩擦聲）」

　　「要麻煩工匠趕工，我想把這上面換成媽媽的項鍊的寶石，得要是藍寶石。（窸窸窣窣）像你眼睛顏色的這種。」

 

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哨兵的議院之旅

 

　　和櫻井在船上用了簡單的午餐之後，大野暫時和他的嚮導分別，乘上二宮駛往帝國議院的船，沒多久就抵達正門，在駐船場停泊下來。現在不是一早議員們進議院的時間所以人少，二宮說。

　　他們下了船，沿著水路之上開闢的人行道信步上行，乾淨清澈的水流從他們腳下鋪的人行磚淌過，好像在水上行走。大野抬頭去看帝國議院，要比聯邦法院輝煌多了。好幾幢明顯有了年代感的建築連在一起，被綠意和流水簇擁起來，沒有帝國皇宮華美，也許是著重在他的功能性上。

　　譬如，一踏上樓梯就油然生起敬畏之心。

　　在那仿照五個古老超級巨塔立起的柱子之間，是帝國議員來去通行的必經之路，此時空無一人，只有衛兵把守，二宮似乎是走習慣了，體會不了大野停下來欣賞的心思，踏著皮鞋就往裡面走，大野也跟了上去。

 

　　拐過彎，離了大廳，開了很多窗，採光極好的建築裡沒一吋地是有陰影的，議員們的身影輾轉出現在樓梯邊，多半是紳士打扮的人，全都是哨兵，偶有一兩個戴著那種紗帽的單身嚮導，穿得樸素地隨在議員身後。

　　二宮注意到他的視線，說那都是瞞著家裡的正室帶出來的嚮導，有些有私結合關係，有些沒有。也有些經過儀式，但在貴族的世界，儀式效力弱於婚姻，若是結婚的對象和儀式的對象並非同一人，那個只有儀式的嚮導不會有個正式的身分，就是光明正大的小秘密。

　　「二宮閣下也有小秘密？」

　　二宮和也楞了一下，他們在議場邊坐下，他很意外大野智用有些世故的語氣問出這種話，彷彿見過很多這類事情一樣，和他以為的大野智有點落差，簡直是故意找他麻煩了。

　　「我不特別喜歡嚮導的『撫慰』。」二宮說。「也不太需要。」他瞥了一眼大野，確定大野沒有擺出那種已經儀式者的高姿態，認為他們都是沒有嚮導的可憐人，要來歌頌儀式或婚姻的妙處和幸福，才打算繼續搭理大野。

　　「議院的統領，我們稱為議長，他坐在正中間，後面那個更高的椅子屬於君主，但君主沒有受到邀請，基本不會踏入議院。議長左側是歐培拉首相那派人，他是他們黨魁，所以我們通稱歐派，他們和一些少數零散支持他們的派別坐在左邊，靠近上城區那側，象徵治理的聲音。」

　　「右邊有一小片空位？」大野問。二宮哦了一聲，說那是塔會的人的位置，靠近白塔那側，象徵神祇的聲音，他們通常不干涉議院，所以也不出席。

　　至於其他的派別，理應坐在左與右的中間，靠近下城區那側，象徵平民的聲音，但位子太少，所以就往右邊坐，成了和左邊抗衡的局面。

　　

　　將一個聯邦人引進帝國議院，有點引狼入室的感覺。

　　但這是親王的命令，把我們帝國優良的傳統給大野智看看，他是這樣說的，二宮自己倒是不覺得這多優良。他開口要再盡職地給大野智補充些什麼，歐培拉已經起身請求發言。

　　他清清喉嚨，大聲地說：「紳士們。我們的陛下已經行過儀式，讓你們所有親戚無謂的求婚和求取儀式都撤回，不要丟人現眼！」

　　從右側爆出激烈的噓聲，大野先是因為歐培拉強烈的措辭略為驚訝，又在議場哨兵威壓開始亂成一片，噓聲和讚聲在空中撞擊彼此，也摧殘他的耳朵時，難以維持臉上錯愕的表情。

　　二宮和也既有點得意，又覺得丟臉。

　　「哪來的野哨兵拐走我們陛下啦？」一個右側的勛爵站起來，他的聲音宏亮，一聽就知道在議會打滾多年。「我們還以為他一直住在保持他純潔的白塔裡？是流亡還是私奔我已經老到看不懂啦。」

　　「欠噓。」二宮嘖了一聲，向大野介紹那就是在櫻井翔之後的皇位繼承人提拉米蘇大公，安子女皇被刺殺的事情給了他極大的希望，老遠從領地趕回皇都，就是在巴望皇位。

　　提拉米蘇，頭銜還真氣派，大野想。

　　「陛下的哨兵──」歐培拉吸足了氣，讓他看起來像隻快要爆炸的青蛙，他繼續說下去。「是來自聯邦，但流有帝國貴族血脈的哨兵，我們認為這完全正統，絲毫沒有問題，樞密院已經承認。」

　　

　　「我不知道我有什麼……血脈。」大野說。

　　「從出過藍眼睛的帝國貴族裡，發現你和他們有非常遙遠，但不能說沒有的血緣關係。」二宮回他。

　　「大概像一條蛇和一條水管的血緣關係吧。」大野又說。他惹得二宮捧腹大笑起來，笑聲從噓聲和讚聲之中突兀地冒了出來，被議長敲槌子要他安靜。大野匆匆低下頭去，他不確定自己會不會被發現就是那個哨兵。

　　大野智的議院之行，就在議場裡開始有哨兵扭打，還被架進特別圍出來的冷靜區之後結束。

 

　　他回到玫瑰宮時太陽已西沉，從皇宮過來的船穿過落日的餘暉駛進玫瑰宮停泊，大野曉得那是櫻井，他在旁邊等著他，只見歐培拉和櫻井一同出來，歐培拉頓了一下向他行禮，改口稱呼他殿下。

　　歐培拉沒有留下來吃晚餐，誰都聽得出櫻井翔那個邀請雖然誠懇，卻也漫不經心。大野走在櫻井的旁邊，走了一會兒，櫻井說晚餐就他們兩個人吃就好，只要兩份，送到房間裡。

　　「我下午去了帝國議院。」是大野先開口，他對面的櫻井懨懨地吃，連吃都讓櫻井提不起興趣，大野納悶那會是怎樣的大事，如果是帝國的事，那他最好別知道。

　　「他們今天打群架了嗎？」櫻井問。他有了一點笑容。大野說打了，但不是群架，也沒把為何會打架的起因告訴櫻井，只稍微提一下他和二宮在上城區逛了一陣子，二宮說把他這個月出門的額度都用光了，不是很開心。

　　櫻井哼哼笑了幾聲，低下頭切他那塊盤裡的肉，沒劃幾刀，又抬起頭，大野始終看著櫻井，現在能確定他要說話了，大野放下杯子，喊了一聲翔ちゃん。

　　櫻井看著他。「樞密院承認我們，但他們不同意讓你有親王的頭銜，不同意給你議會的席次，今天那些都是白費工。」他又說，歐培拉剛才拍那種馬屁很不中聽。

　　「他……我說歐培拉先生，確實在議院裡為你奮鬥。」大野接話。

　　和櫻井的話題卡在這些事情上，又深入地說下去，他不禁敏感地發覺有些隔閡在他和他的嚮導之間。他即便有親王的頭銜，他也做不來親王的事情，那在他想像中非常嚴肅又極端沉重。

　　想到自己將要犧牲一部份自由的命運，大野智希望那至少不要充滿重擔。櫻井聽明白了他的意思，還是堅持他得要有相襯的頭銜，否則……然而櫻井沒把話繼續說下去。

 

　　夜深時，他們雙雙在床鋪上躺定。

　　沒有前幾日那種……自然的情愫催動他們擁抱彼此。柔軟的大床上，大野在臆想失去自由的人生，櫻井在恐懼被自由拋棄的未來，誰也無法闔眼，只是大野沒有翻動，櫻井以為他睡沉了，悄悄拉過大野的一隻手臂抱進懷裡。

　　被櫻井抓走的手臂屬於它還清醒著的主人，大野翻過身換個姿勢，躺著自己的另一隻手臂，就像他們在下層世界面臨結合熱時那樣。櫻井翔想起那時的大野智，堅持要等他準備好了才會和他結合。

　　他也應該尊重大野的意願。

　　「我不想要你像是情人一樣，不能站在我身邊。」櫻井翔閉著眼睛，擁抱的範圍從手臂擴展到整個大野智。

　　大野智的腿被櫻井翔纏得緊緊，他本來就不是擅長睡床鋪的人，如果不是為了他睡眠稀薄的嚮導他更偏愛沙發。

　　後來他發現，睡床上的話，這樣清晨一睜開眼就能看見盯著他不知道看多久的櫻井，一別平時的模樣，剛醒來的櫻井隨著日子不同有時會有點水腫，他覺得可愛，亂七八糟可愛。

　　他當然想站在櫻井身邊，作為櫻井的哨兵。大野在那雙微微噘起的唇瓣上啄了幾下，他想起議院裡那些隨在他們哨兵身後的嚮導，不被承認，沒有身分，在明亮的議院裡留下一道道悽惶的陰影。

 

＊

　　櫻井翔認真地聽了大野智在帝國議院裡的所見所聞。

　　他的哨兵有卓越的洞察力。他身為君主不能自由出入議院，要是大野智和二宮和也湊一起組個派別，早晚惹毛全議院的議員，把他們搞得暴跳如雷，也許能一洗現在的風氣。

　　「兄さん知道該怎麼幫助那些嚮導嗎？」櫻井正在大野的身上四處蹭蹭，意圖把星星之火變成燎原大火，明亮的大眼睛有了濕潤的熱度，對方才的親吻一點也不滿足的樣子。

　　「我在帝國沒有能做的事情，只有你是我的責任。」大野說。「但我確實想幫他們。」

 

　　「你需要名望，讓你的話比真理更有價值。帝國皇室沒有什麼權力，但是一旦發言，長久累積的名望會保證它一定能被傾聽。」櫻井說。「我覺得聽起來不壞，兄さん考慮看看。」

 

　　「至於現在，你要先……幫助你面前的嚮導。」

　　「翔ちゃん需要什麼幫助？」大野應付著那些愈來愈著急的撫觸，他自己好像也失去了以往的好整以暇，比任何時候都更想要擁有他的嚮導，將所有的櫻井都占為己有。

　　「加冕之前的一周要禁慾。」櫻井不滿地嘟噥。「我爸說他要來玫瑰宮住一個禮拜，帝國動植物研究學會的資金五成以上都他個人提供的，玫瑰宮也他管的，他在這裡最大，愛來就來。」

　　「所以今天我想……」他說話已經小聲到不能再小聲，「其實我原本以為今天你就不會……」

　　櫻井翔的視野突然給被子覆蓋起來，沉入只有他和大野智的世界，而他未竟的話語，就在虔誠的親吻中戛然而止。

 

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 除了需要繼承人以外，一段帝國婚姻還能有別的目的

　　

　　和大野智分開睡的第三天，天正微微亮，明明玫瑰宮裡工作的人們都應該還未醒來，櫻井翔卻被弄醒了。

　　「是妳！」

　　櫻井絕對不會忘掉她那雙美麗的藍眼睛，也只有她膽敢爬上他的床了。

　　他伸手在她烏溜溜的頭上揉了幾下，抱了抱她熱情但沉重的身子，然後被她舔得滿臉都是口水。

　　「下次不可以再跳到床上來了。」櫻井把床上的黑毛大狗狗趕到床下。他在睡衣外面裹上長大衣，穿好了鞋，就帶著玫瑰宮的布朗尼散步去。

　　覺醒成嚮導之後，他最感驚奇的其中一件事就是能夠讀到一點動物的想法，譬如今天早上，他的精神屏障因為睡眠而變得薄弱時，偷溜進他房間的布朗尼瘋狂的「愛主人愛主人愛主人我好愛主人想要出去玩我愛主人──」就驚醒了他。

 

　　清晨的微風掃過臉頰。

　　還沒用早餐的櫻井邊跑邊喘，牽繩緊繃繃的，不知道是他在遛布朗尼，還是布朗尼在遛他。他一路聽著布朗尼的腳步聲，覺得她大概是這裡最快樂的傢伙了，但如果她可以跟著他的步調，那他一定會……更快樂。

　　布朗尼停了下來，朝著遠方吠叫，櫻井瞇起眼睛，還是改不掉覺醒前的習慣。他的感知範圍在他看清楚之前已經告訴他那是相葉雅紀，就追在布朗尼的好朋友黃金獵犬瑪奇朵後面，但人家明顯是出來陪瑪奇朵晨跑的，不是出來被遛的。

 

　　「大野さん和我提過你現在在帝國動植物研究學會工作了。」櫻井蹲下來鬆開牽繩，讓布朗尼和瑪奇朵一起跳進淺淺的水道裡玩。「還適應這裡嗎？」

　　「住的地方還不錯。」相葉笑了笑，說他住在上城區的親戚那裡，親戚住郊區的莊園，所以就是一幢只有他和僕人的大房子，交通也方便，雖然有點喧鬧，但一切都非常好，比聯邦好太多了。

　　櫻井很懷疑這裡會比聯邦好。「你可以在房間外面加裝白噪音，這樣就會安靜很多。」他以為相葉雅紀提早到玫瑰宮上班是因為住處太吵鬧，相葉尷尬了一下，說不是的，他也不知道該怎麼說，當然工作有時候沒有標準上班時間，不過他會在玫瑰宮遛瑪奇朵，是有點原因。

　　「我的同事在我到職的第一天……我們一開始都很正常互動，然後他突然問我，聯邦的嚮導都很開放吧？這樣子的。」

　　「或是在下班大家去聚餐的時候，他會在我向大家告辭時，問我想不想永遠留在帝國。最近一次他做過最奇怪的事情是，他送了一頂紗帽給我。」

　　「你收下了嗎？」櫻井一臉訝異。相葉說沒有，他的直覺告訴他，收了會給對方會錯意的機會，最後也只會是身為嚮導的他被指責而已。

 

　　這聽起來根本就是騷擾，就在玫瑰宮之內，櫻井不敢相信也得相信。即便他沒辦法容忍，可是坐在這裡檢討那個人也一點用處都沒有。他知道那個博士，也早就聽聞過一些他私德的風聲。

　　但就連研究學會的院長，也不會對一個有成果的博士施以任何處分，說起來這整件事情都很複雜，而且也只有那些被他騷擾的嚮導深受其害，最後總是由他們的辭職或離開結束一場醜聞。

　　「我還是覺得聯邦的環境比較理想，也比較友善。」櫻井說。

　　「是這樣嗎？不過這裡比較自由，而且我不太想待在聯邦。」相葉說。他正在逗布朗尼，櫻井側過臉看他，總覺得相葉話裡別有他意。「雖然我以後大概還是會很常出來遛瑪奇朵哈。」

　　他站了起來，瑪奇朵乖乖跑了過來，櫻井才發現他們聊著聊著，天已經完全亮了。

 

　　「聽說動物的眼裡，覺醒者是以動物的樣子呈現的喔。」相葉突然說。「我之前在這裡找野兔子，他們好像以為我要搶食物，我猜我可能是兔子？」

　　「那我呢？」櫻井來了興趣，他湊到布朗尼和瑪奇朵面前，努力想跟牠們溝通，但只讀到「摸摸我！摸摸我！摸摸我！主人摸摸我！！！」這樣的訊息，一點用也沒有。

　　

＊

 

　　和櫻井翔分開睡的第三天，大野智睡到打更衣鈴才醒。

　　在他的強烈堅持下，由男僕給他送洗漱用的水和早上穿的衣服進來之後，房間裡就只剩下他一個人，然而玫瑰宮的老管家堅持如果這位他們陛下的哨兵之後有了頭銜或是什麼讓他尊貴的東西，他就必定要被服侍，否則既然不需要僕人，那麼他們只好開除僕人。

　　他不能讓無辜的男僕女僕回下城區吃自己，所以勉強答應了。

　　

　　早餐和親王一起用。

　　他嚮導的不開心，到兩人分開的三天已經所剩不多，只剩下對在即的加冕儀式的忐忑以及別的什麼……好像挺嚴重的事情，而且依櫻井每五秒就要朝他這裡投射過來的視線，好像和他有一點關係的樣子。

　　於是大野智中斷了他用碎木材雕出一個農場的計畫（他正在製造大量的綿羊），在早餐後去櫻井於這個時間都會在的書房，果不其然人就在裡面，站在一串貼起來比他還要高的流程表前面。

 

　　和嚮導在一起的生活，永遠都無法給他們驚喜。感知範圍一張開，在距離之內沒有什麼東西可以瞞過他們，大野智老實地摸上他嚮導的腰際，就著櫻井向後轉的那瞬間，駕輕就熟地啄吻起來。

　　上次說過端莊的親吻，櫻井就算不喜歡，也不能否認這是能在親王的眼皮下悄悄溫存的唯一方法了，他手上的文件被放到一邊去，雙手環上大野的後背，在那裡抓抓撓撓，讓大野和他緊緊相貼，好像心臟都融合在一起跳動。

　　「我想你了。」

　　難得是大野智先說他想他，讓櫻井都忙著楞楞摸他自己的下唇，像個才剛經歷初吻的少年一樣，往深處裡回憶方才親吻的熱度，他想都還沒想完，大野又湊上來，這幾天他可真是摸懂了櫻井的行程，他們在每個空檔都偷個吻，如果不這樣，怕是之後加冕完最忙碌的一周，得要用別的，更激烈，更繾綣的方式來抵償這陣子的空乏。

　　「其實，要禁慾的人只有我。」櫻井得空喘了下氣。「你還是可以，就是你自己……處理。」他話說完就立即住口了。

　　他面前那個大野智，舌尖從上唇邊掃了過去，水潤潤的，看得他內心騷動，想被親個幾下，被舔個幾次，然後──不行，不行！你要冷靜，冷靜！櫻井叮囑自己，你不是那麼衝動的人，絕對不可以現在就，嗚。

　　又是比上一個要更深情的吻，快把他的靈魂都融化了，櫻井睜著眼睛，他的眼眶被淚水浸得紅潤，再親下去他真的不行了，真的……他用手輕輕推著大野的肩膀，大野紓解完了自己的思念，也順便排解了櫻井的渴望之後，在侍從可能聞聲進來一臉不好意思地阻止他們之前，他找張椅子坐了下來，和櫻井保持冷靜的距離，就只是望著櫻井，像在說怎麼啦？

　　櫻井抓緊了時機，「我和歐培拉找到了一個方法，就是在我加冕之後，馬上給你冊封騎士，這樣你可以在皇宮裡出入。」他說。大野點了點頭，可是他感覺櫻井話還沒說完。

　　在大野眼神的鼓勵下，櫻井繼續說下去，他捏著自己的衣襬，突然有點像個孩子。

　　「如果我們結婚，之後給你封個王子應該……樞密院也沒有理由反對，他們這次再反對，我也會再想辦法。所以要是順利，你會是王子，又是我的哨兵，同時是我的……丈夫。」

 

　　他原以為大野智會覺得多此一舉，但大野意外乾脆地同意了。

　　「不沉重？」櫻井也坐下，和大野擠在同一張沙發裡。「儀式只是你和我，哨兵和嚮導的關係，可是，結婚是你和帝國的關係，你會要入籍，然後你再也不是聯邦公民了。」

　　「要是你現在只是因為那些議院裡的嚮導……」

　　「我是因為。」大野直接打斷了對他有不實臆測的櫻井。「通常人會因為什麼原因結婚？」

 

　　「大概是他們需要一個合法繼承人？」櫻井訥訥回道，他暫時想不到別的答案，除了他說出來有點羞恥的那個以外。但大野就把它說出來了。

　　「難道不是因為愛情？」

 

　　「在這裡是不多。」櫻井轉過身去看他的流程表，大野又再一次靠了上來，事實上大野也有自己的流程表，歐培拉早在幾小時前就給他通知了騎士冊封的事情。

　　「不過我也的確想要一個合法繼承人，和你的。」大野說。「二宮告訴我，那是讓提拉米蘇大公放棄繼續覬覦你皇冠的方法。」

 

　　櫻井捏了一下自己發紅的耳朵，他真的，真的要給二宮閣下找個很鄉下、很鄉下的莊園，讓二宮再也沒有機會抱怨出門的額度被用光。

 

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 加冕的前一天

　　

　　「聽說我們陛下親手服侍他的哨兵梳洗和更衣？」

　　二宮早晨的報紙都還沒開始拿起來讀，馬卡龍大元帥筆跡激動的信就送到他手上，甚至本人在中午便風風火火地趕到他宅邸來和他用餐（對質）。

 

　　「看你的樣子，傳言是真的。」

　　「我想他大概不把那當成是服侍吧。」二宮回道。「至少不是嚮導對哨兵的依從，您不也是天天早上親自給您的太太穿鞋？還每個釦子都釦得很仔細。」

　　「帝國需要的是一個君主，不是事事遵從他哨兵的嚮導。」馬卡龍瞪大他萊姆色的眼睛。「愛護我的嚮導那是浪漫！這是專屬於哨兵的浪漫！」

 

　　二宮哼了一聲，他覺得他叔叔是因為晚上的皇宮會見在那邊哨兵威壓失調。他自己見過大野智很多次，自然對大野有個具體的輪廓，並不需要有勞他的想像力。但對帝國的哨兵們而言，一個來自聯邦的哨兵顯然給他們產生了強烈的威脅，以至於大野在他們的討論中疑似變成了洪水猛獸。

　　有人說大野智是富可敵國、肥得流油的少爺，很快被那派把大野塑造成殺人不眨眼的冷血軍人的人用大野的戰功打臉，然後又有人根據一些空穴來風的描述，說大野是個愛釣魚的老頭兒。

　　所以大野智到底是？

　　加冕前晚的皇宮會見僅限皇室成員和一些與皇室關係親近的人士，如果把加冕當成和帝國結婚的話，這就有些像是加冕前的告別單身派對，雖然這樣的形容是輕浮了，但二宮覺得還不錯，只是誰也不可能在這種場合玩瘋。

　　這是一個確認忠誠的必要會見，比帝國議院的柱子還要嚴肅。

 

　　晚間八點整。

　　侍從把門拉開來，櫻井翔從那兩扇綴著鏡子的窄門走進大廳裡，大野智在他旁邊，兩個人站得不是很近，也沒有交談。

　　櫻井向眾人介紹了這是他的哨兵，然後大野點了下頭，承受了好一陣子那些目光的洗禮，軍人的習慣讓他站得挺直，即便他私下其實是個貓背，這時候也站出個筆挺英氣的模樣。

　　櫻井坐了下來，大野站在旁邊。

　　一直到後來，與會人輪著向他們陛下自我介紹，並且親吻手背表示忠誠的時候，大野都只是站著，偶爾眼光放得遠遠不知道在看哪裡，和櫻井沒有特別親密的互動，對於給他們的祝福，也只是平淡應下。

　　「看起來不像是感情很好的樣子呀。」馬卡龍說。「就像帝國哪裡都看得見的那種哨兵嚮導，不知道多痛恨彼此，連個視線都不肯對上的。」

　　

　　是很奇怪。

　　二宮轉了個身去進行必要的社交，眼角餘光好像瞥見櫻井翔挪了挪衣領，然後一下子他和大野智就一起不知道跑哪裡去了，還特地錯開了時間出去，又錯開了時間進來，進來之後又是原本那個樣子。

 

　　隔日的早報都是關於他們感情不睦的推論，洋洋灑灑一大篇，打碎了一些年輕嚮導對聯邦哨兵的憧憬，因為就連他們陛下也得不到幸福，說不定只是又一樁政治聯姻。

　　櫻井一邊喝他的豆乳，一邊在讀他鍾愛的諷刺日報，上次日報的封面是他坐在皇位上，而組成他皇位的是哨兵的大腿，一個又一個哨兵排成一排等著他來坐，他覺得好笑，諷刺日報果然保持著它的水準，也是在下城區銷量最高的「平民之聲」。

　　然而今天的封面，他就有些不能接受了。

　　先不論他老是以豆丁似的形象被畫出來，根本不是他實際身高以外，大野智竟然被畫成一個怪異的胖老頭（還穿著裙子，大概是要諷刺聯邦的統領是個女人），這個老頭手上拿著釣竿和漁網，仔細一看那個漁網根本和紗帽連在一起，就是一頂被摘掉的紗帽。

　　斗大的標題寫著：「捕到了大魚」。

　　

　　「這是不是有點太過份了。」櫻井把空了的杯子放到一邊去，歐培拉正在他旁邊和他報告議院的事情，他上前看了櫻井手上的報紙，很遺憾地稟報櫻井，是陛下您自己說，不必約束報紙對皇室的批評的。

　　那倒是。「但也別把他畫成這樣。」櫻井又說。

　　「恐怕坊間有『您和大野閣下綁定是因為國庫空乏的緣故』這樣的說法。」歐培拉有些難以啟齒的樣子，「很多皇都的民眾因為我們不幸的安子女皇而惶惶不安，他們什麼事情都可以拿來擔心，而且對富有的聯邦人，仇視也在增長。」

　　

　　歐培拉咳了幾聲，看了看時間差不多該告退，他是舉劍手之一，也得去做些準備。

　　但櫻井請他留步，向他問起安子被刺殺案偵辦的結果如何了，而歐培拉希望他只需要擔心加冕就好，其餘的事情都是他身為首相的事務，可以的話，他希望事事由他經手，這樣大家都能安心。

 

　　「是嗎？大家都能安心？」

　　櫻井翔從窗邊側身來看歐培拉一眼，眼裡有一簇冷火竄燒而起，歐培拉立刻低下頭去，只能聽見櫻井在配戴皮手套發出來的緊繃聲音。

　　如果不是他會錯意，那麼方才他觸到櫻井的逆鱗了，可是他們陛下突然綻出微笑，正在看那張冊封騎士的流程表呢，也或許是他太過敏感？他一個當首相的人了，不能對一個年輕的嚮導唯唯諾諾，總是一驚一乍的，要多沒威嚴。

　　歐培拉首相匆匆告退，待他看清楚了門外的人是誰，他的步伐又邁得更大更快，好像皇宮裡有什麼追著他跑一樣。

 

＊

 

　　甫進房的大野智很快找了張椅子坐下，他徹夜和可憐的侍從演練冊封的流程，現在臉上疲態盡顯，一確定房裡沒有別的人，他就在沙發裡像隨時都要睡著。

　　昨晚的會見，趁著一個巧妙的空檔，他和櫻井一起溜到明日，也就是今日加冕之前得要現身的露台，他們會在露台上先和民眾打招呼，然後再進行加冕，還有隨後的冊封。

　　「只能看看，不能出去。」櫻井拉住他的袖子。「外面很多記者。」

 

　　「那我就在這裡吻你。」

　　大野智也算是說到做到了。他們藏身黑暗中，隔著一道門就是會曝光在帝國民眾面前的露台，而門的後面，誰也不知道的地方，他們著急地嗅著彼此身上的氣味，從輕吻變成唇舌交纏，大野還舔上了他的指尖，讓他羞恥得不能自己，他碰到的濕軟口腔，就是屬於剛才掠奪他空氣的那個人所有。

　　「為什麼我一直沒發現兄さん很會接吻？」

　　「我天天在進步。」大野說。「每一天。」他主動結束一個吻，望了望在陰翳中的那雙玫瑰色眼睛，理智地停止了接下一個吻的衝動，輕輕地抿了抿嘴唇。

　　「我太緊張了。」櫻井慢慢地摸著他身上的衣服，確定它們看起來不像經歷過一場低調的激情。「從和你一起走進去開始。」

　　「聽說你去見爸爸？」他話鋒一轉。大野把自己落下來的頭髮向後順了順，他其實不明白為什麼親王選擇把這個消息告訴他，也許是櫻井太忙，也許是覺得他能找到適合的時機告訴櫻井。

　　「親王說提拉米蘇大公認為觀禮席的安排不適當，他覺得自己應該和親王各自坐在君主空位的一邊，卻是由你的哨兵坐上他的那個位置。」

　　櫻井明顯不太高興，「我旁邊的人要是你，而不是一個覬覦皇位的人，就算他是我舅舅。」

　　他們正在走回會見廳的路上，熄了一半的燭火在地上投落零碎的亮光，比從前還要更暗。

　　「這件事情沒有商量的餘地。」

 

 

　　「不能再要一個吻了。」大野從環抱的雙腿中間抬起頭，他感覺到櫻井在他旁邊坐下，而且不規矩地在拉他的袖子。

　　「只是看看你的衣服。」他說。「我太緊張了。」

　　「你從昨天就開始說你很緊張，但是最後會做好的。」大野摸摸他，然後把手縮回胸前，像隻饜足的貓。他打算縮那裡睡個覺，至少十分鐘，但是實際上的流程，不會真如流程表一樣順遂進行，他沒多久就被櫻井搖起來準備前往露台。

　　他還渾渾噩噩，門被直接打開的聲音讓他一楞，外邊站著塔會的人，將他從頭到腳打量一遍，眼神又在他和櫻井之間跳躍，裡面隱含的刺探讓他渾身不舒服，一下子放出了一點威壓，給櫻井迅速地安撫下來，要他冷靜。

　　他是非常冷靜，但有不祥的預感。

 

　　「時間到了，陛下。」塔會的人稟報。

　　「我明白。」櫻井披上綬帶，正要向大野伸出手，都還沒碰到人，就被塔會的人用權杖阻止。他們的權杖擋在大野和櫻井之間，硬是將人分出一步那麼遠的距離。

　　「教士們，我不認為你們有限制我的哨兵的權限。」櫻井向後退了一點，讓他有個好整以暇面對他們的空間，他絕不能敗下陣來，在這件事情上不行。

　　大野在他對面，海藍色的眼睛直直地望著他，像要他就這樣去見他的臣民，自己去。

 

　　──我不能把你留在這裡，如果我連自己哨兵應有的都不能爭取，沒有人會信服我，沒有人會尊重我。

　　──因為你是嚮導嗎？翔ちゃん。

　　──因為我是嚮導。

 

　　「事實上，我們可以。」教士們說。「如果您不同意，我們會拽著您走上露台，就您自己。」

 

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 繼續加冕

　　

　　皇宮前的草皮人頭鑽動，水道也全是船隻，就連安子加冕的時候也不見這樣洶湧的人潮，來自聯邦的外交官隊伍在上城區遭遇了交通壅塞，一下子動彈不得，要是從船裡探頭出來，路上全是揮舞著白手帕的帝國民眾。

　　「再延遲下去就要錯過加冕了。」松本潤，聯邦外交官正皺著眉，狠狠盯著懷錶，不願意自己的行程被打亂。而和他一起前來帝國的另兩位外交官倒是好整以暇。

　　「這次我們聯邦也沾了不少光。」其中一位外交官說。「新皇的哨兵是聯邦人，真是不敢相信。」

 

　　何止是聯邦人，還是他們聯邦最擅長SKY DIVE，速度最快的大野智呢。松本忐忑地搓了搓懷錶，這個消息還沒被放出來，除了聯邦高層，誰也不知道那是大野智。而看接到消息那陣子大野的反應，和大野往湖裡不知道在扔什麼東西，在在都讓他有奇怪的預感。

　　直到現在，什麼事情也沒發生真是太好了。

　　他回到船艙，這次共有三名外交官被遣往聯邦祝賀，主要是因為新皇的哨兵是聯邦人，否則聯邦不搞個閱兵典禮出來和帝國比拚是不會服氣。

　　「放輕鬆吧，等會兒只是民眾會見呢，在露台上揮手而已。」松本夫人說。

　　她本來就負責聯邦外交事務，除了被陽子女皇禁止踏入帝國的那幾年。她以驚人的美貌和強硬的手腕為聯邦柔性開疆闢土無數，如今她回到她鍾愛的帝國上城區，時尚的氣息不用走進去就拂面而來，簡直天堂一般動人。

　　他們的船在民眾會見開始前突破了人潮，於侍衛的保護下進了皇宮，但皇宮裡依然擠滿了人，像把上城區的貴族全都趕進那塊草皮上一樣。

　　松本沒和他母親還有另一個外交官進皇宮裡去，他想待在這裡，以一般人的角度，將這個劃世紀的會見銘記在心。

 

　　由漆成金色的欄杆包圍起來，那個露台好半晌一點動靜都沒有，偶爾一點窗簾細微的躍動，就讓他身邊的人抬起頭又踮起腳尖。松本放眼望去，這裡戴著紗帽的單身嚮導，明顯比他印象中會在帝國道路上看到的還要多。

　　對於哨兵來說，是不怎麼需要踮腳瞇眼。

　　他整了整身上被擠亂的衣服，才移開視線片刻，窗簾便被拉開，在那後面是一扇大門，正微微從中間裂出一道縫，然後緩緩被完全拉開到極致，能看見裡面站了兩排衛兵和一部份的房間內裝。

　　一身純白的櫻井翔從裡面走出來，走得不快，鮮紅色的綬帶橫在他白色的禮裝之前，遠遠望去只能看見惹眼的綬帶，和他放在欄杆上的手，一樣是白色的手套，穿得和陽子女皇加冕時相同，甚至他們也在同樣的歲數，足以讓帝國的民眾迅速被喚起從前黃金時代的記憶。

　　「天祐新皇！」有人沁出了淚水。

　　「天祐帝國！」有人開始高聲唱起祝賀的歌曲。

 

　　隨著新皇輕抬起手，草皮上、皇宮河道上，爆發出一陣又一陣的歡呼聲。

　　在那如雷的歡呼聲中，松本覷見了嚮導們掩在紗帽下的臉孔，他們的雙手緊握在一起，顫抖得像新生的羊羔。

　　從未有過嚮導坐上那個位置，而他們從櫻井僵硬的揮手致意發現，這不過又是另一個哨兵主導的時代。

 

＊

　　「您需要做的只是揮手和微笑致意。」

　　櫻井翔略略側過臉去聽塔會主教在他耳邊說的話，這和等會兒要給他加冕的不是同一個人，他早該用心點分析他們塔會的派系，也許還能分化他們，然而現在已是無用功。

　　他讓塔會稱心如意一次，不會再有下一次。

　　「我明白，閣下。」櫻井說。「現在讓我父親出來陪同我，讓它像個皇室的會面。」

 

　　主教轉身進房的那一瞬間，櫻井從欄杆上收回了手，也停下了揮手。

　　民眾漸次安靜下來。直到櫻井確定他說的話，能被一定範圍裡的人聽見，至少被哨兵聽見時，他向後退了一步，再也沒有方才那種僵硬的表現。人們從他的綬帶之上，終於看清楚了他的面容，也看見他因為吸氣而微微拱起的肩膀。

　　親王已經在他的旁邊站定，朝他伸出手來，以一個父親與他的嚮導子女的規矩。

　　櫻井把手交給他的父親，他的目光沒有一刻離開他的臣民，他們仰望著他，尤其那些掩蓋在紗帽下的臉龐，他希望能看進他們的眼裡，就像大野看進他的眼裡。

　　他要在這裡起誓。

 

　　「我知道我是一個嚮導，而因為我身為嚮導，會有人認為，我有很多的弱點。」

　　「但我，如同那位帝國的女皇，我深知我的職責所在，也已準備好以一生承擔與履行一切重任。」

　　櫻井望著他的臣民，他看不了太遠的地方，但他們都在他的感覺之中。

　　「如果皇冠只有一頂，那它必會在我的頭上。」他說。「由我來帶領帝國的方向。」他從親王的手上抽回自己的手，同時放輕了聲音。

　　「包含您，爸爸，也是我的臣子，與人民。」

 

　　「你就和你母親一樣。」親王微笑著繼續揮手，他想起以前那個公主是如何大膽地公布自己是個哨兵，他們的倔強是同一個模子印出來的。

　　「讓我無話可說。」

 

＊

 

　　加冕儀式在教堂裡舉行。親王和提拉米蘇大公各自坐在君王觀禮的空位旁邊，兩人除了寒暄以外，沒有太深入的交談。

　　他們陛下的哨兵到現在都不見人影，到了舉劍手之一的馬卡龍大元帥也覺得不妥的程度，他轉身和同樣拿著劍的二宮和也悄聲交談，二宮回他「就算大野閣下在，我敢打賭提拉米蘇還是會一屁股把他當椅子坐下去。」

　　「那樣我們陛下就可憐啦，年紀輕輕就沒了哨兵。」馬卡龍應他，還真的有一點同情的神色。歐培拉在他們旁邊，對提拉米蘇大公他可不滿了，在他的想法中，皇位要是給提拉米蘇坐，肯定要四處拔職，光是現在，就不知道皇宮裡有多少大公安插的眼線。

　　他首相的路走得好艱難啊，都想給自己掬一把辛酸淚。

 

　　從教堂的大門那裡傳來一陣騷動，是來自聯邦的外交團，穿著聯邦的傳統禮裝，不知道為什麼，外貌和氣質都極其出色，瞬間教堂裡的竊竊私語就沸騰起來。

　　「喲，聽起來是聯邦的哨兵們來了。」二宮用鼻子笑了起來，五個舉劍手裡，除了他以外的那四個都擺出了嫌棄的表情，在櫻井做好準備走過來時又收斂住。

　　「聯邦的使者？」櫻井問。歐培拉急忙應了聲是，然後說，他們派別最近在研議把帝國的SKY DIVE地點封鎖起來，嚴格限制嚮導們出逃。

　　「喔放過可憐的嚮導們吧。」馬卡龍衝著歐培拉撇了撇嘴，「他們還有什麼別的指望，除了找個真心愛他們的哨兵以外。」

　　「這您就不用和我說，我和內人的感情非常之好──」歐培拉正要回嘴就被櫻井打斷。

　　「先生們。」櫻井讓幫他整理頭髮的男僕先行退下，他無奈地走到五個舉劍手中間，他們準備從側邊走入教堂。「先讓我加冕好嗎？」

 

 

　　另一方面，說到聯邦傳統，提拉米蘇大公就要有意見了，他偏頭過去和他的姊夫，也是目前帝國唯一的親王說，聯邦才沒有什麼傳統可言。

　　親王看了一眼大公修得不合傳統的鬍子，和不合傳統長度的披肩，同他淺淺地避過了傳統的話題。

　　「櫻井翔的哨兵也不合傳統。」大公又說。

　　「我們可以等著看。」親王回他，伸手招了個侍從，說大公口很渴了，務必送個讓他冷靜的飲料過來，在裡面加點需要咀嚼很久的東西最好。

　　

　　他的兒婿（雖然還不是正式的）到底跑哪裡去了？

　　親王讓人去找大野，從早上的會見之後就不見大野的人影。他知道原先的計畫是大野他們會一起出去向民眾打招呼，但八成被塔會阻撓了，而且大概他兒子想來硬的，可是被大野阻止了，因為加冕必須由塔會進行，權力必須來自塔與神，而塔會是神在雲上的代言人。

　　除此以外，他捏了捏眉心，塔會還是唯一能申請「搖籃」的機構，要是他想抱孫，就得容忍塔會的蠻橫。

　　

 

　　管風琴奏起，所有人起身站定。

　　大野智也站了起來，他在樓上的一片布幕之後，可以清楚地看見加冕的情況。自從櫻井離開那間準備室，他坐在沙發上無處可去，一直在想同樣的一個問題。

　　他認為自己會來到帝國是為了櫻井翔，也就是他的嚮導，可是保持這個想法，對他們實際的處境沒有幫助。

　　他太單純了，單純到以為在帝國和在聯邦也相差無多，甚至也許要更安全，所有帝國的人都會像櫻井那個樣子，甚至，就連親王對他釋出的善意也讓他有了這樣的錯覺，把他們當成帝國的樣本。

　　「閣下、」

　　大野智謝過了侍從，他要待在這裡，能將所有敵人都看得清楚的地方。

　　──作為帝國皇帝的哨兵，要以什麼位置在帝國立足，也確實決定了國家的方向，不要輕忽它。

　　他咀嚼親王的話一個上午，終於找到了自己的位置。

　　就是這裡。

 

　　櫻井垂首讓主教把皇冠安到他的頭上，那頂藍寶石的冠冕比他想像中還要沉重太多，和拿在手裡的感覺完全不一樣。他複誦主教唸出來的誓詞，承諾將要以五種美德統治帝國，遵從議會與法律，維護塔的權力。

　　「以塔的名義。」主教將一枚戒指戴到他的手上，象徵君主與帝國的婚姻。

　　櫻井接著複誦，「以塔的名義。」即便他從不相信塔，他總是向比那更高的地方祈禱。「我鄭重宣誓，我將實現所有我的承諾，願塔與帝國同在。」

　　

　　「願塔與帝國同在。」

　　所有人將手按在左胸口上，他們的目光緊隨著他們的年輕君主，此刻他正朝著某個方向抬起手來，在空中劃出一道白色的痕跡。

　　他的指尖所向之處，是他的哨兵，穿著一身黑的聯邦禮服，倚在欄杆邊。有人驚訝地喊出了大野智還在聯邦的那個稱號，在帝國也因SKY DIVE出名的他，身影早就烙印在不少人的眼裡，尤其是那雙藍色的眼睛，和他們陛下皇冠上的藍寶石靚藍得如出一轍，又比旁邊綴的鑽石要亮眼。

 

　　大野智在空中作勢執起那隻手，輕吻他碰不著的手背，優雅地，一氣呵成地。

　　「我會和你同在。」他用適中，卻能被在場哨兵與嚮導都清楚聽見的音量說。「作為你的哨兵。」

 

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 加冕後的第一天

 

　　皇宮的管家朝著皇宮僕役們發了頓火，他在送進皇宮的各家報社報紙中，竟然看見了低俗的諷刺日報，讓他高喊「以塔的名義！到底是誰把它放在這裡！我要削下他的頭顱來去餵老鼠！」數次，直到那份日報在他面前成為碎屑為止。

　　而請人偷偷把諷刺日報準時每日送到他書房的櫻井翔，聞言硬是縮到大野智的胸前，還拉過被子把他們兩個人都蓋得嚴實，不敢面對自己的頭就要被削掉的可怕場景，還是被拿去餵老鼠。

 

　　在他忙碌的一天展開之前的那個夜晚，禁慾後的第一個夜晚，直到現在，還有個難以言喻的東西，他的哨兵身上的一部份，還硬挺挺地留在他身體裡，在那邊悄悄騷動著。

　　大野把他從自己胸膛前面拉起來，好讓他能仔細地看看他的嚮導。一頭亂髮，大而微腫的眼睛，可能是昨晚他把他操哭了，他深感抱歉於是傾身吻了吻櫻井的眼皮，把自己抽離那個濕淋淋、還絞著他不放的窄道，他昨晚往裡面射的，都混著一股子濕潤的液體流出來，把白淨的床單弄出一片透明，他頭要開始痛了。

　　

　　「我先去洗澡。」大野說。櫻井攤在床上擺了擺手，又把被子拉高過頭，真的很介意頭會被拿去餵老鼠的樣子。

 

　　大野扭開水龍頭。

　　他開始害怕等會兒要來換床單的女僕的眼神了。幸虧今天他不會一直留在這房裡，即便他只是個騎士，因為是新皇的哨兵，所以理論上會陪同出席。

　　其實他起初聽櫻井那樣說，感覺騎士好像是個很委屈人的封號似的，結果騎士也只封給帝國裡寥寥數人，是超脫軍階的榮譽封號，難怪昨日他被封為騎士之後，別人稱呼他的方式好像就有了一點改變。

　　這些複雜的帝國禮節，要是他有個地方疏忽了，隔日就會成為帝國的笑柄。

　　大野想把臉埋進水裡，他靠近一看才發現，皇宮的浴缸裡竟然有黃色的鴨鴨，在泡泡水裡浮浮沉沉，還有被卡在泡泡裡動彈不得的，按下去就發出響亮的呱呱聲。

　　「兄さん！不要一直玩啦──我也想快點洗澡。」

　　「你過來浴室。」大野朝著浴室外面說。浴室門沒有關上，洗澡又是一個該有人來服侍的場合了，但他真的受不了一堆人在旁邊捧著東西看他洗澡，這是他堅持的底線。

　　「不要。」櫻井悶悶地回他。

　　「快點，我幫你清出來。」

 

　　於是他們擠在一個浴缸裡，水從浴缸灑了出去，淹得滿地板都是。

　　櫻井翔躺在大野智的身上，他不知道自己為什麼得要這麼做，這難道也是一種嚮導對哨兵的依從反應？不然為什麼大野智要他過來他就過來，要他一起洗他就一起洗，要他乖乖坐他身上他就坐。

　　他身後那個還沒恢復的小孔被用兩隻手指撐開，手指強硬地在裡面翻攪著，要把每一分殘留的東西都引出來。

　　「你不要、故意去碰裡面那個地方、嗯啊！」

　　「那翔ちゃん也不要擅自舒服。」

　　「這不公平！」櫻井掙扎著要起身逃離正在替他清理的大野，又因為裝滿水的浴缸無比濕滑而坐了回去，某個在溫水中也熱燙堅硬的地方，強勢地戳進了他的股溝，在那邊挑逗地滑動。

　　浴缸邊是他使力到指尖都發白的手，緊緊地握在那裡。他是會被進入呢？還是將要從大野的掠奪下逃過一劫呢？都得看大野的心意，大野在這件事情上主宰了他的歡愉與羞恥，而且是他甘願把主權讓出來的。

　　「等一下我要去和歐培拉商量我們的婚禮。」櫻井著急地扔出他之所以不能再來一次的藉口，用呻吟了一夜的沙啞嗓音反覆求情。大野淺淺咬上他的肩頭，在搔癢與疼痛之間的快感弄得櫻井快要發狂，他眼神迷亂，只是傻氣地向前撲騰，想要站起來卻又再次失敗，一次又一次回到大野製造出來的誘惑陷阱之中。

　　「和你去？」大野舔了舔自己製造出來的紅痕。他已經給櫻井清乾淨了，接下來只要老實洗澡，他們就可以去用早餐。

　　「當然。」櫻井翔揉著鴨鴨。「今天晚上還有要和聯邦使者的會面，你也要來。」

　　「是因為嚮導出入都必須有他的哨兵陪同的規矩？」大野問。

　　他從泡泡褪去的混濁水面上看見自己的面孔，光線浮動飄搖，突然櫻井露在浴缸外面那截招搖的白皙手臂又讓他想啃吻，他的愛人，他軀體美麗的愛人，他溫柔的愛人，他聰明的愛人。

　　櫻井轉過來看他，髮尾沾了水氣全都俏皮地貼在頸子上，眼裡像有星辰無數。

　　「只是因為我想和你一起。」櫻井翔低頭繼續捏那可憐的鴨鴨。「就算會讓所有人認為我太依賴你，可是我知道你不是那樣的哨兵。」他說。「那樣的人」

 

＊

 

　　歐培拉在他們陛下和未來的殿下（他無疑站在他們陛下那邊，但陛下建議過他不要現在就用那樣招搖的方式稱呼大野）面前坐定。

　　關於婚禮，他認為應該以盛大的規模舉辦，好撫慰帝國臣民因為安子女皇遇難而蒙受的打擊與驚慌，同時作為一個希望的號角，皇室婚禮要能讓人民覺得幸福。

　　櫻井望了望大野，他沒有說話，而大野拿過歐培拉用絲帶捆起來的文件，稍微瀏覽一會兒。

　　「我覺得應該簡樸為之。」大野半晌得出了一個結論。櫻井很快地接著大野仍有一點熱度的語尾，首先感謝首相對皇室家庭的重視與尊重，也非常認同對於安撫帝國民心的想法，但是他們的婚禮，應該以一般上城區貴族的規模舉辦就足夠。

　　「這應該是最好的方式了。」櫻井站了起來，歐培拉也從椅子上彈起，大野慢了一步，他還不習慣這種禮節。

　　「畢竟您和您的夫人就非常幸福，帝國的每個人都可以見證，這樣的婚禮是最幸福的。」

 

　　歐培拉似乎是個性情中人，被櫻井說得快要流下男兒淚，無論歐培拉夫人在世人眼裡要有多端不上檯面，在歐培拉眼裡還是當年那個稚氣的小姑娘。

　　總之，他差點要上前緊握住他們陛下的手並且施以誠懇的親吻，後來是櫻井先主動同他握手，又提了一次歐培拉擔任第一舉劍手的表現，把歐培拉安頓得妥妥貼貼。

 

　　歐培拉走了之後，大野又坐回去，他不太確定自己剛才看到什麼，那開出來的預算完全是天文數字，只是在紅毯之上神祉之下發誓共度一生，和儀式根本相差無幾，也可以說就是他和櫻井的私事也不為過，竟然要動員那麼誇張數量的人員，如果他沒看錯，還打算順便閱個兵的樣子。

　　「快點結婚的話，才能合法申請搖籃，要是像歐培拉那樣籌備，大概要花上半年到一年。」櫻井站在窗邊，他稍微撩起一點窗紗，大野走了過來，環住他嚮導的腰，在明亮的書房裡，一點親密的舉止都要躲躲藏藏。

　　「你等不及？」大野問。

　　櫻井沒有回答他。大野看見窗外有幾個孩子在奔跑嬉戲，一個男孩子，兩個女孩子，最小的那個路還走不太穩，手上抱著一顆球搖搖晃晃地走，三張小臉洋溢著快樂。他們年輕的母親走在後面，或許是保母，他分不太出來。

　　「那是提拉米蘇大公的孩子，來皇宮作客。孩子是那個年輕女子的，你看到了，她是已經綁定的嚮導。但他的正室是後面那個，不自己撐陽傘的女人，她私下都稱呼孩子的生母是長腳的搖籃，但沒人敢說她的不是。」

　　櫻井吻了吻他，唇上的溫度還未消失，櫻井又轉回去看那些孩子，睫毛的影子在臉上一沾一沾。午後的日光穿透窗紗微弱地照入，空氣裡滿是纖塵躍動，大野喉頭顫了顫，他願意保持同樣的沉默，但他更樂意打破它。

　　「如果見面的時候，我應該要怎麼稱呼她們？」他問。

　　「大公的正室有女公爵的頭銜，用那個稱呼她。至於那個嚮導應該是某個勛爵的小女兒，比起稱呼她，更好的方法是當作沒看到她。」

　　「但你不會讓大公夫人稱心如意。」大野接話道，櫻井放開了窗紗，讓他的臉上只剩下朦朧的浮光。

　　「如果他們不明白怎麼尊重嚮導，也不會把我放在眼裡。」

 

　　「說到這個，晚上那些聯邦的使者……」櫻井從桌上的一個箱子裡撈出一張薄薄的紙，上面有相片，是正式去拍的證件照，笑容卻一點兒也不僵硬。

　　大野湊過來看了一眼，他絕對不會忘記這小子，二十出頭歲的俊俏面容，笑得露出一口白牙，這符合他們聯邦官員證件照的規格嗎？根本像是相親照。

　　「你絕對不能和這個人單獨待在一起。」大野把那張紙按到桌上。「絕對。我很認真。」

 

　　「不會有那種機會的。」櫻井啞口無言，這個戚風先生，是他曾經做過精神疏導的哨兵。當時是為了救他，但精神疏導那種親密的事情，顯然不是一個聯邦外交官和帝國皇帝之間該有的緣分。「而且我說過，我很安全。」

　　他摸著桌上花瓶裡垂首的百合，像他在撫摸大野智細膩的頸項，典雅的香氣全都沾染到他手指上。

　　大野智不明白櫻井翔為什麼就是說不聽，好像非得有個教訓出現他才能曉得，哨兵的反應時間遠遠快於嚮導發動精神攻擊的時間，八成在櫻井反應過來前，戚風就可以折騰他好幾次了。

　　他腦裡的幻想讓他痛苦。

　　「你根本不知道那一堆哨兵用什麼下流的眼神在看你。」大野說。「就算我是你的哨兵……」他起身又坐下，焦慮地開始想把自己埋進沙發裡。「我們要快點結婚。」

 

　　「我覺得……」櫻井翔慢慢坐到他的哨兵腿上。

　　大野智抬眼盯著他的嚮導看，那個豐潤臀部正壓在他腿上，櫻井把腿打得更開，好讓他們的上身能完全貼在一起。

　　「你是需要精神疏導了，我從諷刺日報上面看到這個姿勢，聽說效果很好。」

　　

　　「現在，兄さん，請把你的手放到我屁股上。」

　　大野智瞬間羞紅了臉，方才的憂慮和他稀少出現的暴躁都被扔到九霄雲外。

　　「翔ちゃん。」他捏著自己的手指。「不准再說那個屁開頭的字。」

 

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 聯邦使節作客皇宮，戚風先生誤闖園林

　　

　　聯邦使節上午的行程是參訪帝國皇宮的園林，在他們帝國准尉（兼秘書官）的陪同下，松本和戚風先生一同在那個修剪精巧，景趣盎然的園子裡用午餐。至於松本夫人，已然在上城區進行務實的外交。

　　「什麼意思？」戚風問他。

　　「給自己添購行頭的意思。」松本回他。

　　二宮和也掛著笑意招待聯邦使節們，希望他們可以放輕鬆。這不是一個正式的午餐會，有個小規模的樂團奏曲，準備好了的餐點放著供人自助取用，與會者能自在地站著吃點簡單的東西，主要的目的，還是在暖陽下、園子裡，度過一個舒適愜意的午後。

　　「喜歡這裡嗎？」

　　松本轉頭看見了二宮，一整日都笑吟吟的，現在過來同他搭話，他的直覺告訴他二宮不是什麼簡單角色，尤以他能自由出入皇宮，還能負責招待聯邦使者為最明顯的證據。

 

　　松本端著雞尾酒快速抿了一口，嘴唇被酒漬染上漂亮的光。「請把我當成來這裡探望朋友的就好。」他說。

　　二宮輕輕笑了幾聲，從手裡的酒抬頭看著松本。「據我所知，你在帝國的朋友可不少？」

　　「沒有你想像的多。」松本從二宮打算開啟的話題閃避過去。「至於喜不喜歡這裡，沒有人會不喜歡這麼美麗的庭院，綠意和花，這些都是聯邦缺乏的。」

　　「我會去建議陛下給你們排個參觀帝國動植物研究學會的行程。」二宮端著酒傾過身，像是他準備要離開，而松本衝他點了個頭。

　　「但希望別把技術都帶回聯邦了，有些花還是該唯獨屬於帝國。」

 

　　話聽在松本潤的耳裡，總覺得二宮和也有幾分微妙的意思，雖然他也實在不好去揣測二宮的話中之意。二宮走了以後，一些名門小姐湊了上來，多半是鈍感，但哨兵女性也不排斥與他聊上幾句，嚮導們倒是站得要更遠，就只是把脈脈目光拋了過來。

　　趁著談話的空檔，松本眼角餘光找了一遍戚風，好像幫大公家的孩子去撿球了，惹得那些貴族小姐頻頻輪流發表對男子的標準，首先便是要喜歡動物與小孩。

　　

＊

 

　　孩子們把球扔進另一邊的園林裡，他們旁邊只有他們的年輕母親，正忙著哄哭泣的孩子，也沒餘力進去園林撿球。

　　她拜託好心的戚風先生，即便那是一片皇室私人的庭園，但她沒想那麼多，當下也沒意識到不是皇室成員不該闖入那裡，而只是一股腦地請求這個英俊的聯邦哨兵，說不久前她才帶著孩子們，於大公夫人監督下在那裡面玩，孩子們沒發現這中間有個圍籬，又把球丟了進去，她實在分身乏術。

　　戚風自然是答應了。

　　他輕輕鬆鬆跨上圍籬翻了進去，身影就這樣隱沒在生得比人高的綠籬中。

　　

　　在這片精緻的綠籬裡，他很快地找到了那個孩子扔進來的球，但以他哨兵優秀無比的視力，他注意到了園林彼端那幢建築半開的落地窗，以及被風一陣一陣帶起的窗紗。他能透過窗紗看見裡面的動靜，雖然有些模糊但……是的，他可以看見那個房間裡正在發生的事情。

 

　　那是一個男人，據他所知是個嚮導，坐在他的哨兵腿上，俯下身子在吻他的哨兵。

 

　　房內的燈光不亮，一切都鍍著一層朦朧的光，包含正從嚮導的肩膀上被褪下的外衣，然後是白燦燦的襯衫，就著裡面輕薄的內衣，哨兵吻上了──他不敢去想，也許是乳尖？那個嚮導的乳尖？內衣上透出一塊濕痕，那裡的色澤和他預料中的一致，濕潤而且小巧，難以想像正在承受刺激，它保持著純潔的顏色，和裸露出來的腹部一樣純潔。

　　嚮導伏下身和哨兵說了一下子話，誰知道他咬了口哨兵的耳朵，於是他們分開來。哨兵摀著自己的耳朵，那裡通紅彷彿玫瑰花蕊，他的手指在那裡揉，愈揉愈紅、愈揉愈紅，臉頰和脖子都是那種艷麗的顏色。

　　他性意識啟蒙的時候……戚風手裡捏著一朵可憐的山茶花，她還叼著她的枝幹不肯分離呢，但戚風連花是怎樣的形狀和顏色都不曉得，他只是想起有過一個朋友，他戀慕著那個朋友泡完熱水澡後腳底那浸透了騷動的，稚嫩的粉色，讓他隨之有了隱晦的衝動，因此感到欣喜與罪惡。

　　現在他望著哨兵的耳廓，再次拾起了當年不可言說的渴望。

 

　　他們離開了沙發，那房間的擺設像是書房，可想而知不會有一張適合的床。嚮導拿過掉在地上的襯衫要穿，但哨兵起身去鎖了書房的門，再回來的時候，上身只剩下襯衫，扣得也不紮實，衣襬從褲子裡被翻出來，然後他把褲子從腿上剝了下來，也去脫嚮導的長褲。他們在地上，拿了很長的披肩過來鋪著，兩雙赤裸的腿交纏在一起。

　　現在立刻停止你犯下的罪，還有挽回的餘地。

　　戚風自己也無比清楚，可是他，他不能從那兩具將要結合的軀體上移開視線片刻，誰都會這麼做的，誰都不能逃過這種誘惑的，誰都不會知道的。如果他是那個哨兵……他能聞到空氣中細微的嚮導素氣味，他一定會，是了，哨兵和他想的一樣，手指刺進了最後一層薄弱的隱蔽，把那可恥的內褲拉下來，好讓他，這個不知羞恥的窺看者能清楚看見那是怎麼回事。

　　微微翹起的性器被握進手裡，他用過那東西取樂嗎？在嚮導起伏劇烈的胸膛上，戚風不知道自己想要的是怎樣的答案，他為了嚮導的勃起而興奮，是因為他知道那具身體正對情慾展現絕無僅有的飢渴，是一個藏在晦暗中的明亮暗示，而迫切需要被找到的解答也只有一個。

　　風要比剛才更弱了。

　　窗紗覆著遠處的哨兵與嚮導，戚風先生的心要比待飛的鳥兒更難耐，從那一點縫隙裡，哨兵似乎也將自己完全裸露出來，他讓嚮導撫過他的性器，讓它愈臻堅硬，直到足以用來給彼此帶來快樂為止，然後……他的手指刺入山茶花瓣裡，戚風沒發現自己將要染得滿手都是花朵破碎的汁液，他能聽見自己的呼吸，混雜著遠方那分屬兩人的紊亂吐息，在吸與吐之間，還有從鼻子裡擠出來的呻吟。

　　嚮導閉著眼睛，仰躺在披肩上，他的手臂伸得要比頭更高，雙手緊緊抓著身下的披肩，因為正被插入而微微聳起肩膀，那就是被插入會有的表情，戚風先生很確定，在那之上，他還發覺了那個嚮導奇妙的青澀，同那個哨兵的忠實組成一對，好像他們只有過彼此。

　　光點落在嚮導翹起的嘴唇以及他的鼻子上，弓起的身子還有可能是昨夜留下的吻痕。也許那個含著陰莖的穴，還因為不久前的性愛而依然軟嫩，他分神想了下，那就是加冕之後的夜晚呀。

 

　　日光把他們包圍在午後的暖陽之中，又給了特別溫柔的恩賜。那個因為性刺激而緊縮的腹部，戚風先生多想要也有一個那樣的腹部，即便他經歷如何的鍛鍊，也不會有那個美麗的身體，神祇一定多花了功夫打磨那個哨兵。戚風先生望見那張臉上的表情，同樣也闔著眼，臉頰緊貼著嚮導的胸膛，那裡會有因為做愛而加劇的心跳聲，和充分的嚮導素，好讓一個男性哨兵發脹又發狂。

 

　　他的嘴唇，哨兵的嘴唇因為先前漫長的接吻非常濕潤，隨著更深地挺入嚮導的身體裡，他需要更多的喘息，舌頭就從微張的唇齒之間伸出一點，溫潤的水光在舌尖游走，他已經完全和嚮導結合在一起，在抽動之前，像是所有貼心的愛人，哨兵離開了嚮導的胸膛，和嚮導說了點話，嚮導偏頭在笑，哨兵也微笑著，汗水淌下他的後背，他俯下身去吻他的嚮導。

　　戚風先生聽不見，只能看見嚮導點了點頭，迎合著吻，鬆開了抓著披肩的手，手臂攀到哨兵的背上，雙腿也夾了上去，又因為哨兵的深頂，他們相交的身體都大幅度晃了晃，讓嚮導的腿落了下來，戚風先生的目光追隨過去，那對細膩的腳踝擺放在書房的紅色地毯上，沒有比那更煽情的事情了。

　　平時都裹在襪子裡的地方，戚風得惡意地這樣想，長年地包裹在毛呢或是絲質的襪子底下，不經得人的碰觸，現在卻踩在辦公出入的書房地上，粗魯得讓他發顫，像拿著淫蕩的鞭子抽在他身上，那個白皙精緻的腳踝，第一次讓他有了嚮導是魔女的聯想。

　　

　　他──戚風先生才注意到自己揉爛了一朵美麗的山茶，他的拇指在花心搗攪著，要把整朵花都翻覆過來。

 

*

 

　　松本潤在大公的孩子旁邊如願找到他們聯邦的外交官，戚風先生比他預料得還要狼狽，額前梳整過的頭髮因為汗水而落了下來，依他客觀的眼光，覺得那很性感，但他主觀的想法，則是覺得這個非常年輕的外交官遇到了些什麼，而且不打算說。

　　「我覺得我該回聯邦。」戚風先生說。他看起來六神無主，松本盯了他幾秒，戚風都沒和他對上視線。

　　「會影響到晚上和他們陛下的會面嗎？」松本問。「我從不逼問別人不想透露的訊息。」

　　「您太體貼了。」戚風的聲音非常乾燥，他身體裡有些熱度還未能平復，如果他不要那麼莽撞……但是他，他現在非常後悔，方才釋放了自我後，更加後悔，覺得自己是對不起這身聯邦的傳統禮裝。

　　「我想你的沉默是不會影響到的意思吧。」松本放下了酒，晚上的會面非常重要，不容聯邦使者以任何原因缺席。

　　「我只想知道一件事，你可以不回答，但如果你是做了一點『錯事』，只有你和對方知道對嗎？」

　　「我猜。」戚風吞吞吐吐。「就是您說的那樣吧，恐怕，恐怕對方也不知道。」

　　見鬼了。松本潤頭開始痛了起來，在園子裡和貴族或皇室眷屬偷情還能偷到對方不知道，是喝了太多酒的後果，還是根本是一個他不願想像的亂七八糟場合？

　　他真的應該把戚風這小子看緊一點的，松本又猛喝一口雞尾酒，稍微嚇到了身旁的貴族小姐，她們也仿效著松本猛喝一口，嗆得咳了出來，連扇子都來不及掏出來掩面。

 

 

 


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 招待聯邦使節共進晚餐，半夜忽聞叫聲慘絕人寰

　　「那小子怎麼那麼心神不寧？」

　　「我覺得他是在午餐會上開小差了。」

　　松本這樣回松本夫人，她皺了一下鼻子，配合一點想像力聽懂了松本的意思。

　　戚風先生走在他們後面，雖然他們三個都是外交官，但主要的事務皆由松本夫人負責，在這個最重要的晚宴上，他們兩個年輕人只要不出差錯便可。

　　走進用餐的宮廳之前有個漫長的走廊，他們在那裡，和其他將要一起用餐的帝國人士分站兩旁，等著他們陛下過來一一打招呼，據說愈重要的人，就離門愈近，能和他們陛下並肩走進去用餐。

　　松本稍微把這件事記在心上，在輪到他們之前，他都在欣賞皇宮的內裝，非常帝國美學，他實在太受不了聯邦品味了，一切都太簡單，雖然也雅致，但是太簡單了，聯邦就是個樸素簡約而且壓抑的地方，對出生在帝國的他而言，他總覺得自己屬於這裡。

 

　　時間正好走到八點，一向把準時當成美德的聯邦人並不期待帝國皇室也會有這等習性，但櫻井翔出現了，正八點，幾乎有些驚嚇到了還在談天的那些有的沒的貴族，他們欠身行禮，在櫻井停留在他們面前時親吻他們陛下的手，噓寒問暖起來。

　　大野智走在櫻井翔旁邊，稍微落後一點距離，讓人們能有時間行不一樣的禮，那是秘書官好心告訴他的，現在秘書官走在他的後面，為他引見那些急於認識大野，但大野不太感興趣的人們。大野此刻最關心的，還是聯邦的戚風先生，他嚮導曾經為之做過精神疏導的那個哨兵。

 

　　「非常感謝您的午餐會，我們都洗去了一路的疲勞。」松本夫人率先發語，她本身是個宮廷女性，舉止端莊適當。

　　「那是二宮的點子，我沒有那麼浪漫的發想。」櫻井推辭道。

　　一切都順利進行，然而當戚風先生應該行吻手禮的時候，他奇怪地遲疑了，櫻井注意到他似乎很緊張的樣子，又想到正走在他後面的大野對戚風的敵意，他絕不能在這種時候出岔子，於是他關心了一下正握著他的手的戚風先生，唯獨絕口不提在聯邦的事情。戚風也百分之百有配合的誠意，只是看起來不如相片裡有自信，視線沒能在櫻井的臉上停留。

　　「我們從聯邦帶來了舒芙蕾夫人的善意，她為不能親自到帝國祝賀您感到很惋惜。」

　　戚風先生回復了一點正常，一個精美的木盒子被侍從捧在手上，送到櫻井面前，然後由戚風先生打開它。在綢緞之上是一個看起來像是黃金做成的首飾，寶石切功相當新穎，有些誇耀聯邦技術的成分在。

　　他其實不太需要這種東西，但他還是得拿在手上假意欣賞一番並且收下。

 

　　大野智微微側過身，他對聯邦使者和櫻井翔雙方在拚搏笑容的親切度和辭令複雜度的競賽不太感興趣，他想和松本潤去旁邊說小話是真的，不過此刻讓他分神的原因是他的嚮導不太對勁。

　　「很漂亮。」大野趨前幾步，他拿過櫻井手上的首飾說。「我也收過一把類似的刀。」

　　「刀？」松本望了一眼松本夫人，後者盯著戚風看。禮物是戚風從舒芙蕾那裡直接拿來的，沒有被拆封過，只有戚風知曉裡面的東西，而那個東西，讓大野三步併作兩步走過來，用分不出情緒的嗓音說話（明顯比平時低沉），幾乎不需要哨兵的威壓就讓人緊張起來。

　　她雖然清楚舒芙蕾一直忌憚她的外交大權，可是在這種國事場合利用她的部下陰她，她回聯邦後也不會罷休。

 

　　「不過我把它扔進湖裡了，我並不想用他馴服誰。」

　　大野智對著戚風說。他就是在對他說話，毫無畏懼地試探他。

　　大野手裡握著那個用反嚮導金屬製成的首飾，仔細看根本就是個項圈，櫻井看得出那是項圈，也感覺得到那是反嚮導金屬，聯邦才有的邪門東西。他的精神屏障因此有了弱點，很快又被他強行修補起來，來回數次終究還是被他的哨兵敏感地發現。

　　現在大野智的意思是，他也收過反嚮導金屬製成的刀，但被他扔進湖裡。而且從聯邦外交官們乍變的臉色看來，他們不知道自己帶了反嚮導金屬進來帝國，尤其戚風先生，對自己帶了什麼東西一無所知。

　　「把禮物收起來吧。」大野對著旁邊的侍從說。「我們應該用晚餐了。」

 

　　他走回櫻井的後面站定，侍從將門拉到最開，在場沒有半個人吱聲，二宮和也背著手從頭到尾都沒插半句話。

　　這個場面在他看來相當有趣，而且絕富啟發性。

　　「他正在學習怎麼當個親王。」二宮低聲在櫻井旁邊說，櫻井別過頭去望了一眼大野，大野沒再穿聯邦禮裝，今夜他用了一條白色領結，櫻井自己親手打的。

　　一想到下午他們在書房裡幹了什麼，櫻井就差點咬掉自己的舌頭。他原本只是想開個玩笑，大野卻是認真的，他也……就自然的那樣子順著大野繼續做下去……他不敢再想了。書房外面那些孩子們好像還沒走，他的感知範圍告訴他有人正在園子裡，若是孩子們，他們都還未覺醒，應該不可能撞見他和大野在書房裡做的事情。

 

　　「你正在暗示我，他要從我手上分走所剩無多的權力，他何必呢。」

　　「最近他頻繁地去拜訪你父親，你完全不清楚是吧。」

　　「那又如何。」櫻井還沒從反嚮導金屬的壓迫中平復過來，但他的腦子已經很清醒，尤其在聞到將要端上筵席的佳餚之後。

　　「如果我要事事都防著他，一開始就該聽你的和有權有勢的帝國哨兵結合，然後也許有個和提拉米蘇大公一樣的家庭，那個哨兵有一堆我不知道的私生子，一堆我不認識的親戚，這個敵人每晚都睡在我的旁邊。」

　　他同樣壓低聲音，但很快地，方才的陰翳又一掃而空，就在大野於他身邊最近的位置坐下的那刻，他露出一種愛憐的表情，像用眼睛啃了口帝國裡最甜的糕點，明眼人二宮和也開始後悔開啟這個話題。

　　「我該就定位了。」櫻井說。「你最好多吃點甜的，看你過的很不滋潤，要我請廚師開個菜單給你的廚師嗎？」

　　「謝謝。」二宮走到他自己的位子邊，櫻井欣慰地望著他，讓他不住回嘴了一番。「我的意思是不用！」

 

　　

　　「他不喜歡這個禮物嗎？」戚風先生側過頭去問松本潤，松本潤差點在餐桌上翻出一個白眼。

　　「你怎麼回事？」松本質問道。「他不是一個拒絕你情人節巧克力的戀人！你怎麼會認為那只是喜歡與否的反應？那是因為禮物有問題，最糟的情況！所幸他們收下了。」他把餐巾鋪開來。「感謝大野吧。」

　　「我看我也有問題。」戚風悶悶地說，他收了松本夫人射過來的一記眼刀，內心無奈不已。

　　餐桌的彼端，那對皇室的哨兵嚮導不時交頭接耳地說些只有他們自己聽得到的話，那裡的談話和這裡的談話因為桌子的距離而分做兩區，他快被尷尬籠罩全身，一看見他們，他就想起他窺看到的那場……酣暢淋漓的行為。

　　說不定他真的是太年輕了，年輕得一看見他們就有了不當的幻想。這裡的人都覺得他們陛下很尊貴吧，但是，但是他望著那個晚禮服包裹著的身軀，光是那露出領口的一小截脖子，和沒有戴著手套的手，他就能聯想到在迎入侵略時一定相當濕潤的身體，距離下午也不久，現在應該也還是軟嫩的，一戳就能直入深處。

　　啊、不不，他在想什麼啊……戚風先生懊惱地甩了下頭，視線卻又不受控制地回到那個嚮導身上，然後他發現，櫻井翔也正看著他，在燭火中目光瀅瀅，說不定是在瞪他，可是他覺得有點酥麻。

　　

　　櫻井感受到一個炙熱的視線好一陣子了。

　　剛才這個來自聯邦的戚風先生執起他的手時，有股特別的香氣，甚至還留在他的手上，而如果他沒有記錯，那個味道，依然還留在他手上的這個味道，是山茶花的。皇宮裡有種山茶花的地方，只有書房外的那片園子，而且正開得燦爛。

　　櫻井翔停下了刀叉，所有人也跟著停了刀叉，他才愣了下，說了聲沒事請所有人繼續用餐。

　　大野智朝他丟了一個疑惑的視線過去，櫻井想了片刻，還是湊到大野的耳邊，跟他說了他心中那個鑿鑿有據的猜想。

　　於是戚風先生，現在正式被那兩雙眼睛盯著，一雙絕對是怒意，他很確定，另外一雙他不太敢看。

 

＊

 

　　「不要放那傢伙回聯邦。」大野智在沙發椅中翹起腿來，露出一節骨感的足踝，他又將兩條腿都橫到一邊的扶手上。

　　已經入夜的書房，也只會有政務處理不完的櫻井翔和他了，他全身都因為黑夜和溫暖的燈光，還有他認真的嚮導而放鬆下來。

　　「可是兩位松本閣下都說戚風先生的狀況總之不足以負荷事務。以帝國的利益而言，不需要在意外交官的死活，但是……但是我見到他也會尷尬。」

　　他把文件用絲帶捆起來，又捏了捏自己被筆壓出痕跡的手指。「他可能什麼都看到了。」

　　大野正在用木頭雕刻綿羊，綿羊大概就他手心那麼大。他好半晌沒有和櫻井搭話，櫻井知道自己會落得半夜還在看文件的下場，都是因為下午和大野來了那麼一次，他也忙著快些處理那些首相送來的文件。

　　「去睡吧。」他催促大野。

　　「不睏。」大野換上了打磨綿羊用的工具。「等你弄完一起睡。」

 

　　「這是你第幾隻羊了？」櫻井也湊巧換了一支筆，刷刷在紙上寫起來。

　　「沒數過，可能一百多隻了。」

　　「要賣的？」

　　「也可以。」

　　他們各自專注於面前的事物，沒有人抬起頭來，只是往空中丟一些沒頭沒尾的話，等著對方接球，再次把話題丟回來。

　　在一陣異常急促的敲門聲響起之前，大野還琢磨著羊毛的角度，櫻井卡在一份關於氣象的複雜報告上，反覆地在同一段重看。

　　他們聞聲都站了起來。

　　門被轉開，門外是一名手上端著蠟燭的皇宮男僕，和晚禮服還沒換下的二宮。

　　「出大事了。」

　　二宮一臉蒼白，襯著燭火搖曳的光芒，看起來是少有的驚慌。而那個男僕，就是櫻井的貼身男僕，嘴唇顫抖得都要說不出話，皇宮的僕役都是見過世面的，他也算穩重，還能依照規矩先去通報秘書官。　

　　四個人一同來到櫻井的房間，裡面有個人，櫻井用感知範圍探測到的。他率先走了進去，大野在他旁邊，二宮一臉不情願再次踏入的模樣，掩著嘴巴站得遠遠。

　　男僕走近給他們燈光，隨著光亮愈趨近那個人的面容，他們雙雙倒抽了口氣。

 

　　屬於帝國皇帝的那張大床上，已經斷氣的戚風先生就趴在那上面，上衣大開露出一片胸膛，褲子的背帶也拆掉了，他睜著眼睛，表情驚訝，身上沒有肉眼能見的外傷。

 

 

 


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 帝國皇室的公關處理時間

　　深夜裡，聯邦外交官（哨兵）在帝國皇帝（嚮導）的床上衣衫不整地斷氣，風聲走漏出去的話，聽者只會馬上聯想到一件事情，而且應該還附隨著相當旖旎的畫面。

　　「我們要，把他運回聯邦使節住的地方，至少不能在這張床上。然後請首相過來。」櫻井在那邊揉按他自己的嘴唇，沒再把視線往被神召喚的戚風先生身上放哪怕任何一次。「現在！」

　　「我們扛著他，坐船到距離這裡半小時以上的地方？」二宮站得遠遠地喊了一聲。「不行！」他雙手環抱在胸前，手指都要陷進手臂裡。

　　他實在很討厭在皇宮裡當差，以建築物而言，皇宮就是一幢又大又糟的東西，華麗但是陰暗，好像每個角落都被血液浸泡過一樣，他對鋪成紅色的地毯都有點心靈陰影，現在陰影面積又更大了，他下次要找份能在家裡好好待著的工作。

　　「你說該怎麼辦，從剛才到現在表情都沒變的大野閣下。」二宮問，他還是沒打算靠近那張床。

　　被點名的大野智從昏昏沉沉中稍微清醒了一點，他遇到這種事情反而變睏了，真是奇怪，難道是因為知道戚風先生再也不可能對他產生威脅而放心？他才沒有這麼冷血，沒有沒有。

　　大野看了看刻意別過頭的櫻井和閃得遠遠的二宮，隨口問了句櫻井的貼身男僕膽子大不大，男僕堅定地點了點頭。

　　於是那兩個人正初步地觀察戚風先生，確定真的一點外傷都沒有，也沒有酒味等等，符合哨兵標準的「看不出死因」。

　　「我同意翔ちゃん說的，把他送回聯邦使節那裡。」大野說。「或是皇宮裡找一個地方丟著。」

 

＊

 

　　歐培拉勛爵起了個大早，天都還沒亮，正在讚嘆今天天氣真好，來自皇宮的使者就急著要見他，連他更個衣的時間都等不及，在他耳邊報告了「加速空潛不能降速」這句沒頭沒尾的話就匆匆退下。

　　最糟糕的事情發生了，他從那句密語知道的，實際上發生了什麼還是得等他們陛下告訴他才行。

　　這才加冕後的第幾天而已？

　　「您一定要冷靜。」櫻井一看見他踏進會面室就迎了過來。

　　「我會的。」歐培拉臉都要皺在一起，櫻井請人送了早餐進來，直接和歐培拉面對面吃起來。「什麼天大的事情？」

　　

　　什麼天大的事情……所有天大的事情都由上城區、下城區的報社們掌管。

　　今日第一批晨報已經印製完成，奉著首相意思的人披著最後一點夜色前來查扣那些報紙時，晨報早就趕在一般的發報時間之前送了好多份出去，現在，要是送報童速度夠快，早就抵達家家戶戶的門口下了。

　　包含皇宮，也收到了好多份報紙，頭條就只有一個，便是聯邦外交官戚風先生猝死在他們陛下床上的事情。

 

　　大野智稍稍把窗簾挑開一點縫隙，從這裡，也就是他的房間，能看見歐培拉首相是怎麼在記者的重重包圍之下突破人陣，從皇宮正門到船上，目測大概五十步的距離，正值壯年步伐穩健的歐培拉要走了有半小時才到。

　　「松潤等一下會過來。」他朝著把全身都埋在被窩裡的櫻井說，後者不知道是睡著了還是怎樣，好半晌才滾出一個模模糊糊的鼻音。

　　大野找到了他熟悉的椅子坐下來，繼續雕刻綿羊，房間裡只有刀子削過木頭的聲響。

 

　　戚風先生是在聯邦使節借住的瑪瑙宮被發現的，就在他自己的床上，沒有呼吸、雙眼大睜，嚇壞了瑪瑙宮裡的人，請了人來檢查可憐的戚風先生，確定他是猝死了，或是一些比較「哨兵原因」的死亡，譬如迷失在自己的精神世界。

　　這倒不是沒有前科。松本潤想起在聯邦城堡裡慶祝大野的SKY DIVE優勝那次，戚風不是一個穩定的哨兵，這是非常有可能的死因。或是還有一個可能，和戚風在午餐會做的好事有點關係。

 

　　「你認為和嚮導有關？」大野慢慢地啜了啜咖啡，又咬了口裹滿蜜糖的吐司，要命，這裡的早餐不會太甜嗎，雖然他不討厭，但這真的不會太甜嗎？

　　在櫻井下定決心爬出被窩面對這個指責他引誘外交官的世界之前，因著歐培拉首相的建議，他得負責接見聯邦外交官松本。

 

　　「嚮導天生就剋哨兵，哨兵也剋嚮導，大概。」

　　「他好像在午餐會的時候，呃，你知道的，那裡有個園子，還有很多適合他的人，也許他們湊一起消失一陣子去做些大家都心照不宣的事，給自己惹了麻煩。」松本說。他只嚐了一口吐司，就默默地多喝了好幾口水。

　　大野把自己的水杯也推到松本面前。「他沒有。」而是做了更壞的事！但大野沒把後半句說出來，只是在松本疑惑的目光下，繼續啃他的早餐，一直到櫻井終於走進會面室為止，他恰好吃完。

 

　　「我很遺憾，也希望這件事情不要造成帝國與聯邦友誼的危機。」櫻井翔坐下來說話，把他那份早餐推到大野面前悄聲說他吃過了。

　　松本潤點了點頭，他的手搭出一個拱形，在日光中投出橋似的一片陰影。

　　「聯邦方面也是這樣的想法。」

 

＊

　　松本搭乘的船隱沒在水道的彼方。以朋友的身分，他們是非常想親自送松本離開，可是在皇宮設下包圍陣的記者竄狗一般，對每扇窗戶都百分之百的關注，根本不可能去送松本。

　　他們是被擺了一道，好幾道。

　　「我不覺得聯邦是你的朋友。」大野躺到窗邊的軟椅上曬那一點點的太陽。

　　櫻井手上捏著一支筆，但沒拿來寫字，他看起來不是太專注在面前那張空白的信紙上。「因為他們送了個反嚮導金屬的項圈來給我？」

　　櫻井笑了笑。「連布朗尼都不會喜歡那個項圈。」他用筆在紙上畫了隻狗的輪廓（有待商榷），想一想不太對，又用黑墨水試圖填滿那隻狗的身體。

　　「不過瑪奇朵說不定會喜歡，牠那傢伙最沒原則了。」

 

　　「翔ちゃん。」大野偏過頭來，他朝著櫻井緩緩伸出手臂，用鼓勵的眼神關懷他已經站了起來，卻正在原地倔強地躊躇不前的嚮導。

　　櫻井斜睨著他，牙齒在下唇上啃啃咬咬，眼睛睜得很圓很大很亮，在大野的手臂和臉上來回掃動，好像面前是個懸著肥肉的陷阱，他要先試試看那危不危險──他伸出精神觸手想翻大野的老底，大野鎮定地看著他，一會兒又因為通宵整晚而打了個哈欠。

　　「過來。」大野催催他。

　　那好吧，櫻井翔走過去投奔大野智毫不吝嗇的懷抱，他把額頭按在大野的肩膀上，他的哨兵撫過他的後腦勺和後背，用快要氾濫出來的溫柔，突然讓他想起了自己的母親。很少會有空和他相處，總是和父親一起忙於政事的母親，在帝國人民的眼裡是帶來黃金時代的偉大女皇，但對他來說，她就只是他聚少離多的媽媽而已。

　　「我們會一起克服的，不管再怎麼大的事情。」大野慢慢地說。他的聲音很堅定，讓人能全心全意交出自己的信賴。

　　「就算你這樣說，我也不會把你肩膀哭濕的喔。」櫻井隔著衣服咬了一口大野的肩膀，回抱大野的那雙手臂卻有縮緊的趨勢。

　　「因為你前幾天才哭過嘛，加冕之後那個晚上。」

　　話還沒說完，他就被自己的嚮導捶了一拳在肚子上，櫻井刻意放輕了力道，讓大野感覺更像是在撓癢癢，他就真的以為那是在搔癢，也往櫻井的弱點進攻過去，直到兩個人笑得從窗邊的軟椅子摔到地上還在用腿互踢。

　　「雖然發生這種事，但是我不想婚禮被影響到。」櫻井邊喘邊要求停戰。「我有件重要的事情得問你。」

 

　　「你要邀請多拿滋上校和他的夫人過來嗎？」

 

 

 


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 去上城區哨兵學院看哨兵學子們sky dive散散心

　　

　　「我們去哪裡？」

　　「上城區的哨兵學院。」

　　櫻井伸手橫過大野，把船艙的簾子拉起來，如果是公開行程的話，船艙要保持外面能見，他和大野必須維持端莊的距離（大野注意到對悖於櫻井利益的「端莊」，他說起來都咬牙切齒），然後和民眾揮揮手什麼的。

　　不過現在不是公開行程。他哼哼笑了幾聲坐到大野腿上，大野把他抓起來放到旁邊去，順勢欺身擠到櫻井兩腿之間，櫻井被他壓在椅子裡面，好整以暇已經變成慌慌張張，每次掙扎著要起身都被大野按回去。

　　「不會是要在這裡吧？」櫻井怕怕地問。「我不要……」

　　「那你剛才在幹嘛？」大野已經抓上了他的一隻大腿，朝著櫻井的身體推過去，「沒幹嘛、痛、等一下！等一下！我腿會被折斷！等、外面有人！真的有！」

　　大野當然聽見了他們旁邊船隻泊近的聲音，所有前往哨兵學院的船將要匯入單一水道，排成一個整齊的次序，水道的終點是駐船場，然後他們得徒步一陣子。大野一邊聽櫻井說，一邊覺得哨兵們前往學院的路程頗費時，但櫻井說學院是寄宿制，他們都住在城堡裡，有夠恐怖的，他還下了這種註解。

　　「皇宮呢？每間房間都死過人？」大野說。

　　「……拜託你不要說出來。」櫻井把臉藏進手裡。「我真的想回去玫瑰宮，至少一部分是研究學會，裡面一堆活人和動植物。」

　　櫻井開始說起他小時候偶爾待在皇宮時遇到的靈異現象，譬如在鏡面的門上突然發現有奇怪的人影站在自己後面，或是整條走廊的照明蠟燭突然熄滅，女皇請塔會的人來，做了一些有的沒的儀式，但他還是常常覺得有人在盯著他看，至於白塔，下面就是貴族處刑的刑場，恐怖到無話可說。

　　在駐船場的時候，二宮只是湊過來想說話，櫻井就嚇了一大跳，二宮轉而跟大野碎碎唸了幾句，諸如：「外交官的事情就讓他心神不寧成這樣？」和透露出「我已經被報社和民眾轟炸了好幾個小時了喔，還有議院喔，不要來惹我喔」的臉色。

　　大野摸了摸鼻子，說這應該是說鬼故事的症候群吧。

 

 

　　上城區的哨兵學院算是在郊區，有一片栽植得不錯的森林在外圍，他們穿越了森林之後就能看見哨兵學院的部分建築，和櫻井說的一樣，那的確是城堡，從尖形的頂端垂下很多繽紛顏色的長布條，現在是他們的傳統節日，櫻井說，學院內舉辦一些體育競賽的時期，重頭戲當然是SKY DIVE。

　　這也是他們來學院的原因，已經有十年，哨兵學院的優勝者沒能得到來自皇室的鼓勵與支持，鼓勵與支持，大野點了點頭，卻從櫻井移開視線的動作感覺這個鼓勵與支持可能有別的意思。

　　「具體上？」他問。

　　「你知道就是，這個年紀拿下SKY DIVE的優勝，就代表他是帝國最有綜合發展潛力的優秀哨兵，然後哨兵的覺醒年齡又那麼低，他以後不管在哪裡發展都會很順利，當然多數人還是朝著議院前進啦。」櫻井開始顧左右而言他。「習慣上鼓勵與支持是皇室的嚮導在做的。」

　　他總之就在這裡把話打住。

　　

　　話說上城區的哨兵學院，裡面的組成九成來自上城區，一成來自下城區，大野問過歐培拉首相，首相說本來上城區的覺醒率就高，下城區覺醒率低，所以這是自然的分布狀況。

　　而櫻井說，歐培拉那一派其實主要的重心不放在下城區。他停頓了一下又說，議院裡很少人真的關心下城區，他們可能都六、七十歲了，但一次也沒有離開過上城區。

　　

＊

 

　　遠離皇宮的小旅行明顯讓櫻井的心情變得很好，就算現在天塌下來他可能都不在乎──這算是很老派的講法了，畢竟他們就住在雲上，大野被自己弄得有點想笑，櫻井偏過臉來看他在笑什麼，他擺擺手說沒事，把目光放回比賽場地上。

　　他們身邊雖然有一些護衛，但不是很多，如果在學院裡進行任何的暗殺或一些危險的活動，都一定會受到激烈的譴責，雖然不能說百分之百，但哨兵學院是非常安全的地方，二宮說，如果不要被同學捉弄的話，是很安全啦。

　　學院提供了獨立於帝國的環境，在這裡完全是個人實力取向，有人會把這裡稱作小聯邦，但大野聞言笑了一下說，那是帝國的人對聯邦有過度的憧憬和誤解吧。

 

　　

　　這次的SKY DIVE競賽是透明賽道，看台螺旋包覆在賽道之外，坐滿了還是少年的哨兵們，還有為數眾多的校友，一部分是他們的嚮導。

　　大野仰起頭來，他能看見哨兵們在上面伸展手腳，狹窄的賽道大概必須擠下一百多個哨兵，可能在前三分之一就會濾篩掉八成的人，他的手指在膝蓋上輕輕點了幾下，他正仔細專注在觀賽上，這個賽道沒有設置等距閘門，至於等距線……等一下，大野發現哨兵們的手串在一起，一組五個人，用不同顏色區分組別，這竟然是團體賽！

　　「你比過這個？」他問二宮，二宮嗯了一聲。「比過，你看就知道了，這比單人SKY DIVE更煩。」他指了一下大野的旁邊，大野的旁邊是一臉雀躍的櫻井。

 

　　哨聲響起，哨兵們沉潛入雲，在前五分之一的部分就有好幾組串在一起，把順利沉潛的組別也撞得亂七八糟，但也有組別利用這個優勢，一下子拉出明顯的距離。

　　「喔你看那組，他們用V字隊形，隊長調配得速度真快，你看！你看！要收攏了！收得真好！」

　　「左邊那組感覺有點問題，大概是中軸的那個不能校正打旋吧……果然卡住了。」

　　「那個！那一個！速度好快！整組的速度都被帶起來了，快看！兄さん快看！好快！」

　　啪啪啪，大野看著自己被櫻井奮力猛捶的左邊大腿，他第一次有種自己會被嚮導打到斷腿的恐懼感。櫻井雙眼瞪得超大，張著微微向前噘起的嘴巴，一直在重複「快看！」、「好快！」、「兄さん！」和一串意味不明的讚嘆聲。

　　「男人太快也不是好事。」大野說。

 

　　櫻井轉過來用一種被麻糬噎到的表情看著大野，他錯過了衝線的那一刻，但他還是猛地站起來鼓掌，大野也站了起來，看台爆出一陣又一陣的歡呼聲，好幾頂帽子飛進賽道裡，那一組獲得優勝的哨兵朝著四周感謝觀眾，他們被丟得全身都是花，未褪青澀的臉上全是喜悅，但有幾個人忍不住打起噴嚏。

　　到了鼓勵與支持的時候了。

　　櫻井把屬於優勝者的徽章為他們別上，又在每個人的額頭上落下一個親吻，有一兩個靦腆的男孩子彎著膝蓋讓他「鼓勵與支持」，他們幾乎不敢抬起頭來。

　　那個看起來是隊長的哨兵問他們的陛下能不能聽聽他們的一個要求。

　　「希望……希望我們能接受聯邦的黑鷲的指導。」他的眼裡滿是熱情，五個人一起激動地點頭。

　　「這個你們應該要直接問他本人了。」櫻井轉過身去。

　　來自看台的睽睽目光之下，所有人都屏息等待大野智的答案，一瞬間大野又變成了主角，像他在加冕那時候做的，只是這次他沒有作好準備，一直到發現場面安靜下來，他才不明就裡地點了點頭，是剛才有人叫他的名字嗎？他好像沒聽到有人叫他啊，真奇怪。

　　黑鷲？那是誰？他恍恍惚惚。

 

　　「接下來為了指導他們，你就沒空雕綿羊了。」

　　回程的時候櫻井這樣跟他說，大野挪了一下身體，老實地說他其實不知道發生什麼事，但他可以接受，畢竟那些傢伙都被鼓勵與支持過了，也應該要有好表現吧。

　　「我還是會在你身邊。」他說。

　　櫻井看了他一陣子。

　　「我常常在想這裡的生活你快不快樂。」櫻井說。「雖然你沒有跟我抱怨過，我只是自己在想……我覺得，硬把你留下來很自私。」

　　

　　大野把外套脫下來。他想了想，還是把他來到帝國之前在聯邦司令部發生的事情全都告訴櫻井。

　　而櫻井的反應，稀奇地令他感到驚訝，但那是後話了。

 

 

 


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和愛拔一起在玫瑰宮遛狗

　　相葉雅紀一手牽著布朗尼，一手拉著瑪奇朵，他覺得自己快被這兩個傢伙撕碎成一半，一個往東去，一個就要往西去，天天在耍他這個負責照顧牠們的人，真的是……相葉跑了起來，就在他覺得自己真的不能一次遛兩隻的時候，他的感知範圍裡就出現了大野，大野拉過瑪奇朵的繩子，瑪奇朵靠過去蹭他的腿，一臉乖巧能幹的樣子。

　　「大ちゃん怎麼在這裡？」

　　「今天住這裡。」大野說。「你覺不覺得牠好像想帶我們去哪裡？」他加快步伐，瑪奇朵開始跑起來，穿越了一大片草皮，相葉在一道籬笆的旁邊拉住布朗尼，那邊有個池子，有點像是山間泉水那樣的，不過雲上的東西全部都是人造而成，所以這裡也只是做的很有氣氛的山中泉水而已。

　　他們在水邊坐了下來。

 

　　「你在這邊過的還習慣嗎？」大野問。

　　相葉噗滋笑了出來。「什麼嘛，要講的話是我比較早過來吧，過得習不習慣應該是我來問的。」

　　大野也笑了出來，然後說也是，他低頭摸了摸瑪奇朵漂亮的金色長毛，老實的說他還是比較適應聯邦的生活，在這裡一切都要嚴守規矩，很多規矩甚至沒有被寫出來，需要時間才能內化成行動準則，但在那之前，帝國的人會用非常嚴格的目光審度他的言談舉止。

　　「有的時候……我覺得我就只是一個來自聯邦的哨兵。」他說。「在那之外不應該有太多自我。」

　　「雖然生活還算平靜，卻比在聯邦的時候更不安。」

　　相葉點了點頭，說他也會有這種感覺，但是應該沒有大野的強烈，如果他遵守這裡對一個單身嚮導的規定，那他就能得到這裡對單身嚮導的優待，雖然也伴隨著一些困擾，但大抵上來說……相葉突然陷入奇怪的沉默，才說他應該短時間之內不會離開帝國。

　　「我一直想找機會告訴你。」相葉說。「就是多拿滋上校來找過我。」

 

　　自從在醫院外面被跟蹤過之後，他一直很小心，樣本保存在植物管理局裡，其實他只是暫時代替另一個專家而已，但當他向其他人問起那個專家什麼時候會回來，植物管理局裡沒有人能確實回答他，有人說那個博士去度假了，有人說是因為要照顧家人所以請辭，總之他覺得很不對勁，又說不太上來。

　　為了要交出專家意見，相葉在植物管理局裡的檔案庫待了好幾天，把裡面的資料翻來翻去，後來意外發現那個博士做過藤蔓和刺藤的研究。

　　「簡單說就是那天賽道裡的一直都是平滑的藤蔓，那個是雲上的植物，已經不是舊紀元的植物了，它只要碰到能讓哨兵變得怪怪的氣體，就也會像哨兵一樣，變的很有攻擊性，但之後又會變回藤蔓，所以樣本完全看不出問題。」

　　相葉又仔細跟大野說下去，說到氣體要怎麼攜帶進賽道裡，再說到他買了終點看台的票卻不讓他進去的事情，還有愈來愈常出現在聯邦的反嚮導金屬，最後他告訴大野他會離開出生長大的聯邦來到遙遠的帝國，主要是因為，他帶著他的識別證要去領出薪水的時候，行員告訴他現在只有哨兵才能領出薪水，如果他急需用錢，請讓哨兵來領。

　　聯邦已經是個對嚮導極不友善的地方，他再怎麼不想相信，生活中也很有感覺了。

　　

　　多拿滋上校就是在相葉走出銀行時出現的，他身上別著一枚奇怪的金色徽章，很聯邦哨兵地主動走進銀行替相葉領出了錢，打探大野最近在做什麼，那時聯邦的長假還沒結束，相葉含糊說了大野大概就普通的正在狂歡吧，然後多拿滋就主動和他提了帝國動植物研究學會的事情，要他好好考慮。

　　「我覺得。」相葉聳起肩膀。「這些事情都太奇怪了，從一開始……一定在一個我沒意識到的時候就慢慢有了徵兆，我以前還不太參加嚮導協會的活動的，現在覺得他們三不五時的恐慌很有道理。」

　　正常，大野說，多數人都覺得他們總是太激動。

　　

　　他們很快有了共識，那就是帝國的平靜，就要被從聯邦刮過來的暴風吹熄了。

　　

＊

 

　　深夜，櫻井回到玫瑰宮，他一拉開房間的門就發現大野端正地坐在床上，還沒有去洗過澡的樣子，衣裝整齊。

　　「我、」

　　「你、」

　　「你先說。」大野起身把窗戶關嚴實，自從來到帝國他開始有了這種習慣，住滿人的宮廳讓他不安，總是隔牆有耳的環境也讓他的生活品質一直下降，那是隨時有甜點吃也不能彌補的缺陷。

　　櫻井說安子被刺殺的報告出來了，他今天下午就是去看報告，上面說安子身上沒有明顯的外傷，但當日值勤的護衛們說，確實有刺殺者，是個男人，在女皇進行巡迴參訪的時候，混在人群裡，他的槍法很準，命中安子的頭部，她很快從馬背上滾落下來。

　　「你覺得哨兵有可能被子彈殺死嗎？」他問大野，大野喉頭動了下。「一槍大概不行，落馬也不至於受太重的傷。」

　　「這讓我聯想到戚風。」櫻井說。「他也毫髮無傷。」

　　後來從當時的人群裡抓了一個人，因為他們收到那個人身邊的人一致的證詞，說那個人一直在身上翻找東西，總之非常可疑。

　　「可是如果他只是當時有點過敏呢？我覺得他就只是有點過敏，他們拿不出直接證據來證明是他做的。」櫻井說。

　　「抓個癢就被抓起來也太莫名其妙了，但歐培拉說總要有人為了刺殺女皇付出代價，否則局面會動盪不安。」他一邊撓手臂上的癢癢一邊說。

　　「他們要我在結案的地方簽名，但我沒簽。」

 

　　「戚風的事情首相怎麼說？」大野問。

　　「他說戚風一定是拖著生病的身體還前來帝國，真的是非常有責任感，我應該要追封他個騎士什麼的。」

　　櫻井爬到床上躺下，把被子拉過頭部，半晌又突然想起什麼，把被子拉下來。大野站在床邊，低著頭若有所思的樣子，櫻井不敢打斷他，就安靜地等大野想事情，等到他肚子都開始餓，他把放在桌上有點濕掉的餅乾拿來咬了一口，大野才因為他又在床上吃東西而把他趕到椅子上去。

　　「我們去游泳。」大野說。「現在。」

　　櫻井放下手裡的餅乾，他感覺到強烈的情感波動從他的哨兵那邊傳來，大野的精神世界是龐大的水系，現在的情況就是水都瘋狂地往他那邊淹過去。

　　「不要！」他說。「現在是半夜，我們已經快兩天沒睡覺了！」

　　「我們先去游泳。」大野再次強調。「運動有助於睡眠。」

 

　　「也是可以做別的運動。」櫻井咬了一下自己的舌頭，在大野開始解褲頭的聲音中，他同意了大野的游泳提案，兩個人偷偷摸摸地從窗戶離開（又是他最討厭的那種方法），在玫瑰宮的草地跑起來，大野貼心地放慢哨兵的腳程等他，他們好一陣子才到了下午大野和相葉發現的地方。

　　黑夜中的星星又大又亮，看起來像快要墜落下來一樣，櫻井仰著臉，他一點都不想睡覺了。

　　大野不知何時已經翻了個身跳進水裡，動作優美，只濺起很小的水花，櫻井在水邊慢吞吞脫褲子，他打算先觀察一下地形，卻被大野抓著腳踝拖進水裡，衣服都沒來得及脫，嗆了一兩口水，想要浮起來表達一下自己的不滿時，他發現有股力量一直將他們向下拽，連大野也驚慌地看著他，朝著他伸出手來，卻沒有抓到彼此。

　　不妙，真的超不妙，他快、快被水──

　　

　　「翔ちゃん。」

　　是大野智的聲音──才怪。櫻井翔睜開眼睛看了一下四周，感知範圍也放出來掃一掃，他發現自己摔到上城區和下城區的立體水道之間了，這裡是過濾層，像是非常巨大的沙漏，好幾束沙子正在往下奔流，他小心地閃過那裡，衣服濕淋淋地貼在身上，他摔得頭和身體都在痛，感知範圍裡面都是沙石和水，一個大活人都沒有。

　　櫻井想把臉埋進手裡逃避現實，卻吃了一大口沙子，連著沒咳乾淨的水一起咳出來。

　　「兄さん──」

　　「大野さん──」

　　他邊走邊喊。

　　大野很可能被沖到下城區了。他懊悔起自己為什麼沒把帝國水道圖表記清楚，有一些池水和水道連在一起，每天在那邊抽抽吸吸的……大野到底在哪裡，他的哨兵可能被沖到世界的盡頭去了，櫻井繼續往前走，他此刻覺得自己是世界上最慘的嚮導，但他很快重建信心，他和大野的精神聯繫一直都在，他只需要找到大野，他們就能回去上城區了。

　　

 　　櫻井吸了口氣，奮不顧身跳入往下城區的水道。

 

 

 


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 下城區探險時間

　　

　　如果大野其實一點也不想回去上城區呢？櫻井從下城區水道狼狽爬起，找了一陣子都沒看見泊船的地方，通常都會放可以烘乾身體的東西，那叫什麼去了……他溼答答走了十幾分鐘，天都還沒亮，他就鬼鬼祟祟在街道上晃，果然引來了巡邏官的懷疑。

　　還好是一般人，不是覺醒者，他鬆了一口氣，但姓名職業有的沒的全都支支吾吾給不出來，巡邏官眉頭開始皺了，幾乎可以夾死蚊子。

　　「我可能失憶了。」他說。不用誰來提醒，他也覺得自己超可疑，巡邏官看他從接近上城區的水道來，問他是不是在上城區哪家工作，他說對、對啦，就是二宮家，哪個二宮家？不愛坐船的那個二宮家啦。

　　巡邏官恍然大悟哦哦幾聲，兩個人一起回到局裡，櫻井把自己烘乾，琢磨著該偷溜了，巡邏官說那還是麻煩我們這裡登記一下，等一下派船把你送回去，櫻井也哦哦說好，對一般人不能用精神攻擊，改寫記憶又必定有漏洞，一般人可是很忌諱這種事情，被嚮導侵犯隱私的恐懼足以讓他們開始獵巫行動，再怎麼想都不是個好辦法，他只好慢慢走到門旁邊，慢慢地，然後拔腿逃跑，巡邏官追了出來，在後面喊著要他乖乖回局裡。

　　會停下來就是傻的！櫻井將感知範圍擴張到最大，大約知道下城區的結構，他想起前幾天他才（在大野面前逞強地）嗆過上城區議院都是一群沒見過世面、不知人間疾苦的老屁股，現在就遭報應了，他自己下層世界是當後花園一樣和二宮一起來來去去做研究，但下城區，老實說，這是他第一次來。

　　他又想起大概半年多前還是安子的時代，他每次都說安子絕對不可能怎樣，皇冠才沒他的事，結果，現在什麼都發生了，呸呸呸。他的聯邦生活都成了泡影，聯邦也不如他所想，說到底他最大的收穫還是他的哨兵，結果現在也被他弄丟了。

　　真是想哭得要命。

　　天已經要亮了，水道上開始出現第一班交通船，櫻井順著水道邊的人行道跑，閃進一個小巷子裡，再沿著細細水道邊上行。

　　身無分文連船都不能搭，說不定根本沒人在找他，他就這樣被丟在下城區自生自滅，等等，不要太悲觀，慢慢走還是能走回上城區的，你是一個有骨氣的嚮導，他給自己打氣，還有感知範圍可以用，快仔細用，櫻井感覺自己走到了正確的路上，在房屋之間細窄的巷子裡透出一點光亮，外面應該是熱鬧的地方，他走了出去，一下子就看見一群巡邏官，裡面還有在追他的那個。

　　糟糕，糟糕了，快想想該怎麼辦……老實承認自己是從玫瑰宮迷路下來的，八成會被當成神經病，萬一提拉米蘇在下城區……絕對有！櫻井瞇起眼睛，他覺得提拉米蘇絕對哪裡都安排了眼線，說他疑心太重也罷，但依照歐培拉首相說的，報社在前一晚就開始印戚風猝死他床上的新聞？什麼事情都還沒發生耶，說報社料事如神他是不信，但戚風又扯到和聯邦的外交關係，要擺到檯面上處理也不是，最後還是給幕後的那個人占了便宜。

　　啊好煩好煩，櫻井嘆了口氣，打算沿著原路找找岔路時，一隻手按到他嘴巴上，直把他往後拉，讓他只能發出嗚嗚聲音。

 

　　「翔ちゃん。」

　　大野默默看著自己被咬了一口的手，上面凹凹兩個牙齒印，像被齧齒類啃過。櫻井眼睛睜得快要掉出來，先是打了自己臉頰一下，又捏了自己一下。

　　「我怎麼沒感覺到你。」他舔了下大野手上的傷口，說了好幾次抱歉，舌頭摩娑過皮膚的感覺很微妙，微妙得讓人，喔在這種暗巷裡，讓人想──大野智看了看傷口，一點血也沒有滲出來，只是淺淺咬痕，倒是櫻井翔大清早就用一種濕潤的，他知道是什麼意思的眼神盯著他。

　　「噓。」大野用食指按了按嘴唇，說他為了不被發現是哨兵也是小心翼翼。這裡好像會對哨兵和嚮導查得特別勤快，他才稍微走太快就被盯上了，真可怕。

 

　　「我在那邊和一個小傢伙合作賣我雕的羊。」他說。「一陣子了，他剛才先透支一筆進帳給我，差不多可以坐船回去上城區，還能找艘不錯的船。」

 

　　「我不知道你也懂做生意。」

　　「是第一次做。」大野說。「二宮說能賣賣看，你也問過我要不要賣，後來二宮幫我找了合夥人。」

　　他們走到賣雕刻小物的攤位前，雖然說是攤位，其實是個店面，要櫻井來說，是個很好的店面，除了大清早就開這種店很奇妙以外，沒有那裡不對的。

　　「聽說這邊很多來自聯邦和自由邦的觀光客，我剛才也被觀光客問路，對方一群人很好心順便把我被帶來等船的地方。沒想到那小子愈賺愈多，店面都換過來了。」

　　櫻井轉頭看見從裡面走出來的店長，根本就還是小孩子，不過對於早熟的哨兵而言，十五六歲就差不多完全能自主生活了，他還看見商品上寫著「帝國下城區限定」、「皇室手雕」，附上大野很認真在雕羊的速寫。

　　太陽完全出來了，櫻井想了下，觀光他也應該要幫點忙，但又覺得要是他來雕羊，應該，會，有損皇室顏面，吧。

　　

　　「我給多拿滋上校，我以前的養父母，寫了信邀請他們過來。當然房東太太也邀請了。」

　　大野看了看船，馭船師過來幫忙，聽說他們要坐到上城區，在快和穩難以兩全其美的選擇中，建議選了穩一點的船型，因為水道高低差爬升會有點惱人，又要坐上三、四個小時才會抵達。

　　他們爬進船艙，裡面暖呼呼的，有一床毯子能蓋，櫻井鑽了進去，含糊說了不知道什麼就大剌剌睡起覺來。

　　船快要進入中央匯流交轉水道，在下城區的水依然這麼乾淨，真是不可思議，大野趴在窗邊，他甚至可以伸手撈撈水道裡的水都沒有問題，也一點都不髒。櫻井半睡半醒，說他們只曉得維持，整個帝國的系統都是登雲時期建造出來的，可以說是已經失落的科技，舊紀元自從19世紀以後，他們就不曉得發生什麼事了。

　　大野揮了揮手，船身用布花（真正的花太貴了）裝飾的藍色船隻就晃了過來，一張菜單從窗子遞進來，又划到下一艘招手的船那邊，櫻井挪過來看吃的，整個頭貼在大野手臂上，讓他發癢。

　　「這個這個和那個。」櫻井指指。「兄さん呢。」

　　「這個就好。」大野說。「感覺會很甜。」

　　他把單子和錢一起送回去，水道上有好幾艘藍身的船，三餐時間尤其蓬勃，不同船身圖樣的是不同店家，靈巧地划到岸上店面之後，給他們送點好的餐過來，然後再收杯盤回去，竟然不會造成一點交通阻塞，帝國人是要有多用心在吃喝上。

 

　　吃飽喝足，還睡了個覺，還剩下大半時間得消磨，櫻井就坐到他身上來了。人家說飽暖思……不好說。

　　游泳根本不是一個退火的好方法，現在沒了上城區和皇宮裡的規規矩矩，感覺才像是戀人。大野利索拆解衣物，沒有褪遍，稍稍拉下來，彼此就能卡個適合的位置纏綿纏綿，他扶著櫻井的腰，櫻井彎著脖子就怕一個太激烈的起伏要撞上船頂，到時馭船師還以為裡面在打架，不知道怎麼解釋起。

　　這樣坐著埋得極深，怎樣也動不了，嚮導前前後後挪挪，後來索性腰臀畫起圈來，要比誰先耐不住，圈繞得忽快忽慢，還拉著哨兵的手放到別的地方去，後來換哨兵要受不了，掐著腿想把人拔起來，嚮導不體貼，坐得更下去。

　　就著兩人相連，哨兵狠狠翻了個身，把人壓著磨磨，磨到尖叫出聲，開始要求饒。

 

　　船外有早午餐的吆喝聲了。這次是櫻井伸出手去招招船，拿了一大疊菜單進來。

 

 

 


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 回上城區的路上順便去逛逛

 

　　風從船艙窗戶灌進來，水道邊的風景自整齊劃一的各色民宅轉成雕花大門綠圍籬，櫻井趴在窗邊覺得無聊，現在已然心安的狀態下，竟然生出了想在外面溜搭的想法，馭船師船頭一轉，他們就背於皇宮和玫瑰宮的方向，而是往上城區最熱鬧的街區去了。

　　一路上慢船的數量要比下城區更多，比較快的船都是觀光客，尤其來自聯邦的人，馭船師說。大野坐到船艙外面透透氣，看見白色矮牆一片直直延伸，那裡是塔會的領地，莊嚴神聖不可侵，唉再怎麼說都是幾百年前的事囉，其實貴族們都在想方設法要從塔會手上挖財產和地過來，馭船師又說，像是繼承權被擠到後面，什麼都拿不到的嚮導，只好選擇當人家外面的情人，去挖貴族哨兵的錢啦。

　　大野若有所思，他來到帝國之後先是覺得帝國人過生活漫不經心，現在看過了上下城區繁華熱鬧，不禁懷疑起聯邦說的雲上資源貧乏，而為了家人朋友聯邦必須發起戰爭搶奪資源的事情。相葉提過聯邦開始從民生壓縮嚮導的權利，迫使嚮導只能依賴哨兵生活，大野不明白，肯定很多聯邦的嚮導也不明白。

　　本來聯邦就有點奇怪。櫻井前陣子說。一直不停有嚮導歸化進入聯邦，但聯邦嚮導總人數卻多年以來都持平，要嘛是嚮導都陸續被一個神秘組織抓走了（不知道櫻井是認真的，還是小說看太多），不然就是同樣也不停有嚮導離開聯邦。

　　「先在這裡停一下，謝謝。」大野進船艙裡，把吃得太撐的櫻井拉出來要散步，櫻井說上城區太危險了，都是閒閒沒事的貴族在晃，萬一被認出來就是他翹班……他是說，會驚動眾人。磨蹭了一陣子，還是老老實實出來散步，沿著白色矮牆邊走，前面有個小園子，塔會的城堡大半開放參觀。走過了園子，是塔會的申請機關，掛個搖籃形狀的牌子。

　　櫻井看了看大野，大野聳了下肩，疑惑地回看櫻井，他突然覺得櫻井要衝動了，不是那方面的，是加冕那天的那種衝動，被擺了一道的不甘心，就從櫻井開始拉著他走向隊伍人龍的驚人力道中充分表現出來。

　　「你覺得塔會肯不肯老實給我們搖籃，如果我們結婚之後。」櫻井問。

　　這不就是想要特定答案的問法嗎。「可能不會。」大野嘆了口氣。

　　「那麼會因為這件事情最開心的是誰？」櫻井又問。

　　「最開心的是提拉米蘇大公。」

　　「正解。」櫻井說。「你知道嗎，我想看他抓狂。」

　　

　　「其實還沒有證據說戚風的事情是他做的。」大野說。已經快輪到他們了，塔會辦事也太高效率，真是嚇人。

　　「就算有了證據，我們也不能讓帝國的大公和聯邦外交官死亡扯上一點關係。說明白了就是，戚風只能是猝死，雖然實際死因費解。至於在那張床上，歐培拉打算把事情推給帶路不慎的僕人，他們總是喜歡斷尾求生的手法，可能會開除人了事。」櫻井說。他拿過表格，上面只要填哨兵的姓名出生地居住地，嚮導抽一管嚮導素就可以，再交出儀式證明，能免除需要證人證婚的手續，迅速便能完成結婚登記，再立刻轉為搖籃申請。

　　「我以為皇宮裡的僕人是你來作主。」大野說。

　　「除了早上挑衣服的顏色以外，我沒有事情可以作主的。」櫻井回他。「僕人是按照議院派別比例安排的，其實也可以說是一種眼線。」

 

　　他吃太飽了，現在被抽個嚮導素就好想吐。櫻井看到從他脖子邊被吸出來的東西，針插進去的時候他是完全不敢看。

　　嚮導素看起來像是血液，裝在細細管子裡，細細管子外頭又包著玻璃管。大野問那個會被放去哪裡，櫻井說會塞進搖籃裡，有氣味追蹤的功能，避免抱錯孩子，以前偶有發生這種事情，會導致什麼人生憾事就不必細提了。

　　塔會的人員接過申請時哇了一聲，說你和我們陛下的哨兵名字一樣耶，而且還都來自聯邦。大野冒了一點冷汗不敢回話，塔會的人員低頭一直在忙，也沒仔細看他長怎樣，計數器還是什麼東西叮叮響個不停，他把他們轉給瑪德琳夫人，說只要通過身體狀況的確認，就能核發搖籃。

 

　　瑪德琳夫人把老花眼鏡向下移一點，露出鏡片後銳利的視線，今天是吹什麼風？她把枴杖放到一邊去，每次彈起來行禮她腰都要被折騰斷了。

　　櫻井尷尬地把來龍去脈說一遍，大野一直用一種異常佩服的目光讚嘆他的嚮導，櫻井把嚮導素放到桌上，手一抖還差點打破。

　　「我還以為能等到婚禮呢……」瑪德琳遺憾地說。

　　「是、是那樣沒錯，是會有。但是搖籃能懷上需要一點時間，我們希望能及早，呃，用心在這件事情上面。」櫻井說。

　　可不是嗎。瑪德琳欣欣慰慰做了一輪檢查，提起最近得到流行感冒的人增多了，當然哨兵們和感冒總是無緣，不過嚮導和一般人都得好好保重自己身體才行。

　　大野想起前幾天收到相葉的信，從二宮那裡轉交過來的，也不知道是怎樣，就說感冒了，不能一起用晚餐。

　　「去探望吧。」櫻井提議。「順便帶上蛋糕過去。」

 

　　於是他們去挑了幾個蛋糕，帝國人相信吃蛋糕，特別是上面有鮮紅大草莓的那種能擊退病魔。但是當蛋糕放到相葉床邊時，相葉只把草莓放進嘴巴裡，就說吃不下了，櫻井覺得相葉只是委婉，其實就是這種蛋糕在生病的時候怎麼看都很膩。

　　但大野妥妥心碎了。蛋糕是大野挑的，他把剩下來的慢慢吃掉，連拿著叉子的姿勢都散發哀傷，相葉很抱歉地也開始要吃，然後兩個人就推託起來，不不你先請，你先請，櫻井在旁邊看了一下子，先不說蛋糕，那個杵在門邊像個擺設品的二宮他一直很在意。

　　二宮看見他了，先是用眼神質問了人都跑去哪裡，然後才進來一起探病。

　　「我跟這傢伙小時候就認識了。」二宮說。

　　「咦？帝國的人？」櫻井塞了一顆草莓進嘴裡。

　　「我以為只有松潤是在帝國出生的。」大野說。

　　「啊不不不。」相葉慌慌張張揮手。「我是聯邦人。」

 

　　「是我小時候在聯邦待過一陣子。」二宮說。他沒把話繼續說下去，只是看起來不太開心的樣子，把話題轉回相葉身上，說笨蛋是不會感冒的，相葉氣噗噗說自己才不是笨蛋，然後把最近他新植栽出的某種會長成一片，能拿來當窗簾的植物從床底下拉出來，他是要拿這個讓大野他們帶回去當回禮。

　　因為這種植物，相葉換了一個部門，也升了職，擺脫了天天想找他去續攤喝到茫的哨兵同事，現在大部分的時間在上城區各家的溫室花園裡給給意見，可能是最近奔波得厲害，所以才會感冒的吧，說著說著他啟動了櫻井上次建議他裝的白噪音，瞬間二宮和大野都覺得自己耳朵受到摧殘，問了那是什麼聲音，相葉訥訥地說是鯨魚的嘔吐聲。

 

 

　　稍晚時松本來到玫瑰宮，歐培拉首相和一些皇室人士也在，吃了一頓嚴肅的晚餐，後來和松本在私下聚聚，松本從聯邦帶了多拿滋上校的回覆過來，多拿滋說會過來帝國。

　　但必須以普通賓客的身分，大野堅持。他拒絕讓多拿滋以他父親的身分參加，而且一點讓步的餘地都沒有。

　　歐培拉說這樣事情難辦，但親王出來打圓場，說既然是事情，都可以再商量，歐培拉也只好照著去辦，比起皇室恣意而為，他寧願麻煩點，但一切事情經過他的手來操持。

 

　　櫻井回去書房，大野如同往常坐在他對面雕羊，後來去翻了書來看，一直停在同一頁，等櫻井發現的時候，大野已經睡著了，手裡攤著多拿滋寫的信。

　　那些寫在信裡面的東西，是櫻井意外瞥見的。

　　多拿滋提了大野是他朋友的兒子，因為朋友夫妻不幸殉職了，所以他收養了他，他們自己沒有孩子，所以是真的把大野當成親生孩子在疼愛。

　　如果是這樣，大野智為什麼那麼討厭他的養父母，甚至十歲就倉皇逃家呢。

　　櫻井把所有的文件都分類捆好，放進箱子裡。他走過去沙發那裡，搖搖大野的肩膀，大野醒了過來，睡眼惺忪，還恍恍惚惚，就緊緊捧起他的臉，看起來像要吻他，卻是從惡夢中被喚醒，眼裡全是脆弱。

　　「我不喜歡那個人。」大野說。「他很危險，可是我……」他把額角的冷汗抹掉，深深吸了口氣，還是未能從惡夢中緩過來，直到溫暖的精神觸手包圍住他被暴風襲捲過的精神世界，他才終於能稍微冷靜下來，有的時候他對這種哨兵容易失控的特性感到很無力。

　　「我們都知道無論有沒有邀請，他都能過來的。」櫻井說。他把大野扶起來，送到床上躺好，要去熄蠟燭，但袖口被大野拉住。

　　「待在我身邊。」大野說。「不要離開我。」

 

 

 


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 關於搖籃和豆芽菜的討論以及O的童年陰影

 

　　天剛亮的時候大野就醒了過來，外面漸漸有些吵雜聲，很多人整齊地在行走，他想是哨兵聽力太敏感，看看櫻井還在睡，他又躺了回去，盯著床頂的布幔出神，不合時宜地想起他剛覺醒那時候。

　　那天下了一點雨，說是吉兆，沒有人在家裡，都出去看雨了。他突然發現他連雨滴浸潤地板的細微摩擦聲音都能聽見，與其說世界很吵，不如說他覺得自己的靈魂脫離身體，去到很遠的地方，那裡有豐沛的聲音和氣味，感官得到全新的充盈，他還以為自己就這樣死掉了。因為前一天，多拿滋說要把他殺掉，如果你不乖乖聽話，多拿滋說，擺平你。

　　沒想到還可以上天堂，天堂真棒。多拿滋，以前他是叫他父親，那麼就是他父親說，不好好參加塔會活動的小孩是不能上天堂的，吃香喝辣也不能上天堂，逃避修行不能上天堂，沉溺歡愉不能上天堂。

　　他全都聽不太懂，總之就是，上天堂是很重要的事情。有一些事情會妨礙你上天堂，首先是不信奉塔，其次是服從慾望，慾望是邪惡，邪惡是魔女的手腳之延伸，而魔女在人世間的化身是嚮導，必須遠離嚮導，帶他上聯邦塔會的時候他父親這樣告誡他。

　　但在家裡時，多拿滋要求他和他一起每日誦唸咒文，然後拿冰水往他頭上淋，讓他連冬天都冷得直發抖。後來大野才知道，那是轉變為嚮導的祈福儀式，只是氣氛詭譎非常。

　　為什麼多拿滋一邊厭惡嚮導，一邊又期待他覺醒成嚮導。

　　他一度厭惡塔會，直到遇見房東太太，房東太太和多數雲上居民一樣信奉塔會，她會說天知道我們能不能上天堂，但反正做壞事良心就要痛啦。

 

　　又想起一堆亂七八糟的事。

　　大野用鼻尖拱了拱他嚮導的鼻子，櫻井嗚嗚幾聲也沒有要醒，大野的手從睡袍邊伸進去，摸了小腿，摸了大腿，滑過涼涼軟軟的臀，停在腰間。

　　「外面為什麼那麼吵？」大野問。

　　櫻井按住他的手。「應該是那個，婚禮警備的事情。」他這才張開眼睛，看了一下時間，又想回去睡好睡滿，大野卻挨在他肩膀旁邊提起搖籃的事情，讓他想起自己還是有些責任得完成。前幾天去向歐培拉首相說明了他和大野暫時失蹤的原因，歐培拉難得遲到了半小時，說是妻子身體不太舒服，醫生難找，他又不好把她留在家裡。

　　櫻井那時坐在皇宮的會面室裡，先是拉拉窗簾，然後站起來晃晃，又拿了本書想看，知道自己無心在這上面便也就放棄了。雖然他在溫暖舒適的皇宮，不過要是大野沒在下城區找到他，他現在還不知道在哪，局裡的地窖？某條水道裡飄著？他不敢再想下去了。

　　說起來，大野說的別和哨兵起衝突說不定是對的。

 

　　搖籃就擺在房間角落，具體上是和一個雞蛋差不多大的東西，用緞帶還什麼的纏起來懸空著，外面一層朦朧的膜包圍起來，又有個支架撐著，讓它真的像個搖籃，在支架上纏繞管線無數。

　　瑪德琳夫人說，依他們的情況，只要取精置入搖籃外部支架，然後每日抽嚮導血液置入支架即可，哨兵的血液太騷動了，瑪德琳說，我們不能冒險。而如果沒能懷上，必須等待下個搖籃週期，這是曠日費時的大工程。

　　說是這樣說，要有健康的孩子就意味著嚮導得過上健康的生活，櫻井默默應下，但對塔會和這個世界把生育責任安在嚮導身上不太愉快，只好開始過起早睡早起，飲食正常的日子，但沒向外公布他們有了搖籃。

 

　　「週期就是這幾天。」大野說。「離更衣鈴還有一點時間。」

　　他把櫻井的腿拉開，一下子兩個人就袒裎相貼在一起，櫻井在他摸到腿根的時候真的睡不著了，半夢半醒之間，就在大野手心一顫一顫被擠了出來，大野細心地把那些收拾進管子裡，自己動起手來也是迅速，完成了搖籃的準備事項。

　　他回去床上，櫻井還沒喘完，丟個眼神過來，說明天他們得分開睡，因為結婚前一天彼此見面是要倒楣的，雖然他們都有了儀式，結婚這件事情倒還維持舊世紀的風貌，而且沒有不遵守的道理。是古板，櫻井說，舊世紀式老古板。

　　「這次比加冕更嚴格。」大野坐上床緣。

　　等到容納他的地方已經略略放鬆，他把手指抽出，兩條大腿抓好了，一吋一吋朝裡面頂進去，離打更衣鈴的時間愈來愈近，意味著他們最好各自感知範圍和耳朵都放靈光一點，也別發出聲音，所以櫻井正在憋氣，憋得要窒息，被子裡新鮮空氣已經不多，他腦子裡又是一片空白，和哨兵的精神世界產生游離片面重疊，不知道是愉悅還是靈魂要飄出來。

　　「呼吸。」大野捏開他的嘴，櫻井別過頭去，說他想吐。「你體溫有點高。」大野說。

　　有嗎？櫻井用手背碰碰自己的額頭，覺得稍微暈眩，不過可能只是沒吃早餐的關係，他猜。「頭是有點沉，但應該也不是結合熱。」

　　他話還沒說完，就先注意到大野一隻手按在他下腹上，眉頭深鎖，臉頰鼓起，像是有什麼嚴肅的話想說，而且櫻井很快就會意過來大野想幹嘛。

　　「這個身體裡沒有可以裝小孩的地方，就算做一百萬次，也生不出一顆豆芽菜來。」

　　「我不想養豆芽菜。」

　　「我不會生豆芽菜！」櫻井說。「和人類！你也不會！所以這就是我們為什麼需要搖籃。」

　　「我、」

　　「不要再提豆芽菜了兄さん。」

 

　　明明是翔ちゃん先提的。大野沒繼續說下去，女僕敲響房門，端了盥洗用的水進來，基於他們和大野近來培養出的默契，只要是在玫瑰宮，就不必服侍晨起準備，大野是用拜託的。

　　「我是說你應該給醫生看看。」大野起身梳洗。抽了一條領帶自己打好打正，櫻井一直斜躺在床上看他的哨兵，大野站在鏡子前面，手指揪著領帶翻翻拉拉，又換了另外一條過來，每個禮拜三都這樣，櫻井注意好一陣子了，他沒有過問大野是要去哪裡，要是大野有別的情人，除非所有人密不透風瞞著他，否則流言一般在上城區半天能傳開。

　　大野用完早餐要走，低下頭吻了吻他，嘴唇上有咖啡的味道，真羨慕，他現在連咖啡也不能喝了，櫻井舔舔自己的嘴唇，咖啡味，真好。

 

＊

 

　　「你覺得，為什麼大野さん去我爸那裡，比跟我出門還要用心？」

　　二宮聞言，白眼用聯邦黑鷲的SKY DIVE標準速度翻到後腦勺去。他手上有很多事務得處理，而問出這種話的人，自己也有事情得做，他作為秘書官是清楚到不能再更清楚。

　　「星期三會去親王那裡是我告訴你的。」

　　他手上的筆剛好沒墨水了，也懶得用吸墨器，抬起手來就往門上掛著的靶射過去，堪堪擦過櫻井的臉頰，差點命中靶上的紅心。

　　櫻井坐正了，不敢再多說話。

　　「我覺得你偷跑到下城區的行為很不可取。」二宮說。「這次我得說幸虧大野也一起被吸進去。」

　　他趕著回覆對外交官事件的質疑，用最適合的措辭，用最溫和的態度，沒注意到櫻井陷入沉默，把他已經審過的文件拿起來看，然後向他道了歉。要是注意一點戚風的事情就好了，櫻井翔把在聯邦和戚風的過節告訴二宮，二宮無奈地搖搖頭，說他知道的越多，就愈難寫出這種平平淡淡搪塞人的文字了。

　　他把手上的工作放到一邊，往椅子後面躺。「記得我們第一次去議院和樞密院嗎？在討論繼承法案的時候。」

　　「記得。」

　　「很驚訝帝國一切偉大的決策都來自這個混亂的地方。然後那時候的議長，我忘記是誰了，他說，這裡的混亂是為了寬慰議員們的心，真正的決策都是在那個小小的冷靜區裡做出來的。」

　　「你是想提醒我注意事情表層之下覆蓋的真相或是陰謀，而且這個就藏在細節裡？」櫻井恍然大悟貌，拿了二宮的咖啡想喝，又放回去。

　　「不。」二宮翻出一支新的筆，這支最好寫了。「我只是要說，如果大野想加入扭打行列……我是說議院的話，可以帶上我一起去。」

　　「冷靜區的貴公子，自從我任職皇帝秘書官之後，這個稱號就讓給別人了。」

　　二宮啪地又把那支筆投了出去，這次正中紅心。

 

 

 


	41. 魔女與瘟疫篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一些搖籃和婚禮

　　

　　「上次說到哪裡？繼承法案？」

　　親王按著扶手起身，把看近物的眼鏡摘掉，和大野換了一張桌子，在溫室裡喝起茶來，今天是茉莉花茶，大野嗅了嗅，滿溫室各色花朵的香氣以外，茶香尤其芬芳。

　　「是的。」大野應聲。

　　櫻井加冕之後的第一個星期三，也不是什麼特別的日子，只是大野下定決心，隻身去了親王那裡，先是一起種花，再來一起翻土，把溫室花園打理得井井有條，好得親王都不必多聘人，於是他們才開始坐下來喝茶，大野說想要學習，學什麼，親王問他，他說全部，任何的，只要能有幫助。

　　於是星期三就這樣定了下來。

　　親王清清喉嚨。「說到陽子女皇的時代，首要的特徵是覺醒者路線。而確立帝國將要成為覺醒者國家的法案，是繼承法案修正，把男性優先，具體上是男性優先女性，改為哨兵優先，明文哨兵優先嚮導。這有什麼意義？」

　　大野放下茶杯，想了一會兒才說。「覺醒者優先繼承，排除一般人。」

　　「這件事情能辯論個七天七夜，也不一定有個結論。」親王說。「但我欣賞你的答案。」他摸了摸杯緣，讓人送了個小盒子過來，他記得明天有什麼大事，但這個單純是送給他兒婿的禮物。

　　「科學學會做出來的，院長是我的老朋友了，有新東西都先送來，這是能播聲音的盒子，好像也能記錄聲音，記得拿給翔君看看，他才會知道科學學會想要多一點經費。」

　　大野收了下來，一個精巧的木盒子，拿在手裡很溫潤，裡面有些金屬構造，用指尖碰碰的話有點冷意。

　　「我還沒準備好。」大野說。「但謝謝您。」

　　「沒有人是準備好才成為誰的。」親王笑了笑，一瞬間讓大野覺得他們像是家人，一個家人的談話，長輩與晚輩之間的，而不是權威關係之下的對談。

　　「但若我們不高貴，那我們誰也不是。」

 

＊

 

　　櫻井正在皇宮裡。

　　他的首相建議他搬回皇宮，規矩上，君主就是該住在皇宮。他輕輕嘆了口氣，在收藏皇冠的房間，那頂他加冕用的皇冠鑲著藍寶石和鑽石，都是從他母親的首飾摘下來的，幾十年前她也是這樣在這裡嘆氣嗎，他無從得知，帝國人稱頌的黃金時代，是他玫瑰宮的童年，加上白塔裡的禁閉組成的。

　　像他這樣，沒有見過黃金時代，又怎麼有可能帶來黃金時代。

 

　　「大野さん回來了嗎？」櫻井問。

　　「閣下下午在哨兵學院。」管家回他的話。「要捎口信過去嗎？」

　　櫻井搖搖頭說不必了，他的哨兵在哪裡他自己感覺得出來，而且他也不該見大野。他還有血得抽，瑪德琳的兒子小瑪德琳也是醫師，大老遠過來皇宮，說很榮幸能負責未來的小皇子小公主有的沒的，櫻井沒有很注意聽。

　　他愈看搖籃，愈覺得裡面懸著的不過是個像雞蛋的東西，但他卻得在育兒室和沒有一點起色的搖籃大眼瞪小眼，就因為據說從胚胎時期就接收嚮導素的孩子轉變成哨兵的機率大增，這是有科學根據的，小瑪德琳說。

　　「我可以抽嚮導素出來。」櫻井拜託道。「我不想在這裡漫無目的待三個小時什麼也不做，我還有箱子裡的文件得看。」

　　「首相知道搖籃的事情，他說會給您的公務減量，現在對您來說，最重要的事情是明天的婚禮，還有孩子。」小瑪德林把歐培拉的話轉知櫻井。

　　小瑪德林是哨兵，說不好待太久，把血液送進搖籃支架裡就離開了育兒室。櫻井在裡面坐也不是，站也不是，指尖放進嘴裡要咬的時候，理智又意識過來讓他別那樣弄。他去轉了轉門把，門竟然是鎖起來的，有人會確保他在這裡待上三個小時，當然了，他頹喪地放開門把，坐回去搖籃前面，看自己的血液搏入管線內，悠悠暢行。

　　「你這個豆芽菜。」他喃喃自語。「算了，這樣叫你的話，你以後怕會長不高，到時候就要怪我。」

 

　　櫻井把窗戶拉開，這個窗子朝向的那面是庭園，大部分都是綠色的植被，既不會被誰看到，也相應安全。他把窗簾扯掉，花了不少工夫，皇宮的管家一定要氣死了，他探頭出去看了看，窗簾披上窗櫺，和室內的家具綁實了，他垂掛著爬出窗戶，一路不敢睜眼。

　　到了沒？他瞇起眼往下一瞥，就覺得腿軟，窗簾長度不夠長，最後的結局是摔在地上，摔得他骨頭都要散架，但他機警地忍痛爬起，躲到牆後，遠遠看見從泊船處進來了幾艘船，大野從裡面走出來，旁邊有幾個男人和他在說話。

　　「陛下。」也有人在和他說話。「請回去育兒室裡。」竟然連庭院都安排侍衛了。

 

　　他走入昏暗的走廊，後面是侍衛，終點是育兒室，沒有別的地方。

　　窗外飄起雨，是吉兆，侍衛們說，但櫻井只看見在雲上又更陰沉的雲，從裡面降下水來，像在哭泣。

 

＊

 

　　一直到婚禮當天都在下雨。

　　櫻井下船，換成馬車走了短短一段距離，中間都是洶湧人潮，進了塔會教堂，音樂奏下，大野從對面走進來，他從這側走進去，他父親在他旁邊，就像多拿滋在大野旁邊，櫻井不敢相信大野妥協了。

　　「翔君，記得我和你說過的嗎，在你第一次結婚的時候。」

　　「現在我不想聽這個。」櫻井低下頭去摸手套的邊緣。

　　「那次你要我牽著你走進去，我說你都二十歲了，又不是貴族小姐，自己負起責任來，然後你就轉頭走了，連捧花都沒拿。」

　　「爸爸。」櫻井急促地打斷他。「那是一場錯誤。」

　　親王轉過來望著他，讓櫻井愣了一下，他很久沒有這樣接近地和自己父親說過話，驀然又想要把視線移開，這總讓他感覺自己像個孩子。

　　「我見證過君主的敗落和黃金時代的離去，即便我還不夠老，但翔君──」親王說。「皇冠不會犯錯，之後都不會犯錯了，當它戴在你頭上，只能做對的事情。如果你想得起來，那時候我和你說過，永遠都要記得活在情感以上，身分之下。」

　　「所以陛下。」親王邁開步伐向後退。「您該走進去了。」

　　櫻井抿了一下嘴唇，他想說不，他想阻止，但親王所言不假。當他的父親在他面前屈膝行禮，和他的臣民一樣臣服地吻上他的手背，所有人隨之傾身，彷彿跌停的海浪，延伸到他看不見的地方，他啞口無語，戰慄不已。

 

　　在主教面前，他們交換誓言，交換戒指，一起從正門離開，鐘聲被敲響，像個世紀婚禮。

　　大野簽下了一紙證明，聲明他放棄聯邦的身分和在聯邦的財產，從此他就是帝國的人。大野拿起筆刷刷寫了名字，多拿滋上校輕輕點了點頭，不用幾秒鐘，櫻井翔站在旁邊，他雙手交握在一起，希望別讓人發現他的忐忑，他此刻才明白大野智幾乎放棄了一切，乃至於自由。

　　從來都不是只有他在忍受和犧牲。

　　 

　　鐘聲再次敲響。

　　大野的手臂放鬆讓他挽著，另一隻手穩穩地放在他手上，直到他們穿越觀禮的人群，終於進到船裡，船艙窗戶大敞，還不到停下笑容的時候，櫻井揮著手，喉頭發癢讓他想咳嗽，頭又開始暈眩，天知道他怎麼了。

　　一片祝福的言語裡，大野和櫻井都聽見了，混雜著指責的聲音。

　　他們說，煽惑人的魔女、引來災難的魔女，人海的邊境起起伏伏，有一些騷動，衛兵帶走了好幾個人，但壓不下那些聲音。他們說，不知羞恥的魔女，放蕩的魔女，活該被火刑的魔女。

　　散播流感的魔女！

 

 

 


	42. Chapter 42

　　

　　大概是一個午後，也可能是早上。櫻井感覺自己飄了起來，像在精神世界裡，但卻沒有那種踏實感，而只是飄飄忽忽。

　　他看見了玫瑰宮裡的書房，現在已經不會有人進去的那個。

　　「明知是腹背受敵，敵軍包夾，毫無地利的戰場，王該為何？」老師問。

　　「一場投降可以挽救我軍隊的生命，這是該用條約解決的問題。」安子公主回答。

 

　　「你呢？」老師問他。

　　「在被複數敵人圍困的狀況下，為了勝利，除了主動出擊沒有別的方法。」櫻井說。

 

　　他記得老師點了點頭，摸了摸斑白的鬢邊，這個老師習慣這樣。

　　安子轉過來看著他，淡藍色的眼睛很亮。他的表妹安子公主總是稱呼他的姓氏，而她沒有姓氏能讓他稱呼，安子在這裡嘗到了失敗的滋味，就打算要從其他每個地方贏回來。

　　她要比他好的馬，比他好的船，任何的，所有的，都不能輸給女皇的長子。他們除了教導王術的老師們是一樣的，其餘各自有自己的家庭教師。她的教師告訴她，只要她是哨兵，而櫻井是鈍感，早晚皇冠都是屬於她的。

　　他知道她這樣想，也知道曾經那封從白塔寄出的求婚回覆信，那封將他推入錯誤的信，是安子寄的。其實他寧願忘記或從不知曉。

　　「您要為我們的答案評分了嗎？」她問老師。老師說他從不評分，她聽了覺得自己說錯話，而櫻井基本上對這些不太感興趣，在王術相關課程上都不太說話。他寧可花上一整天埋首研究衛生與下水道建造，或是想找出科技發達的舊世紀人是怎麼上雲。

　　「我的答案如何？」她改口問。

　　「您的答案不夠高貴。」老師又說。「一個君主，無論在任何時候，即便性命垂危，也絕不可低下頭來。您們得永遠記住，君主的頭上戴著的，是帝國的冠冕，凡人不能承其重。」

　　「但我們是凡人。」櫻井說，連媽媽也是凡人，她會受傷，她會飢餓，她會疲倦。「我們都是凡人。」

　　老師說，您的母親是凡人，而女皇不是凡人。

　　當十年前安魂曲在皇室教堂奏響，他將一朵花擺到母親的手心，花在黑色紗帽之外看不清形狀，至今他都不知道那是什麼花。最後只有皇冠留了下來。

 

　　「好點了嗎？」

　　櫻井睜開眼睛，眼前先是一片模糊，才漸漸變得清晰，他看見大野在他旁邊，領帶拆了，袖子挽起，緊握著他的手。

　　他的頭重得要命，胃裡在騷動，喉頭一陣一陣發酸。「我在哪裡？」櫻井忍不住在大野飛快遞上的盆子裡嘔了出來。「我們在哪裡？今天應該是婚禮。」

　　「已經順利結束了，我們都上了船，記得嗎。」大野一手從後面撐住櫻井的腰讓他坐好，盆子被送了出去，換了乾淨的溫水進來。當船駛離教堂，再也不需要揮手的時候，櫻井就突然昏了過去，連帶著大野的精神世界也一半陷入無光之中，他不確定歐培拉要怎麼向外界解釋，但那不重要。

　　「醫生說你應該持續一陣子了，這些症狀，噁心頭痛和發燒。」

　　「我找不到時間請醫生過來。」櫻井說。「不是我故意──」

　　我知道。大野把毛巾擰乾，給他的嚮導擦起臉和手臂，櫻井安靜了一會兒，提起晚上還有餐會，大野說餐會可能得要取消了，廚房病了三分之一的人，全都是流感，現在都躺在床上。有幾個感冒已經一段時間，原本都不以為意，但短時間之內會突然惡化，就是這次流感的特徵。

　　惡化之後會怎樣，櫻井問。大野搖了搖頭，說別去想那些，現在最重要的還是好好休息。

 

　　櫻井睡得不好。一下子想起女皇，一下子又想到安子，他翻過身去揪大野的袖口，大野低頭看看他，問說是要去廁所還是哪裡，他抱他過去就好。

　　「只是想這樣。」櫻井搓了搓袖口發硬的布料。「這樣。」

　　大野徹夜沒睡，他不雕羊了，店長說弄個農場出來吧，於是大野開始雕起馬和獵犬，還有牛，一些有的沒的，有些不太清楚長怎樣，就翻了圖鑑來看，舊世紀的書皇宮裡很多，上面的動物幾乎都是畫出來的，混著神話故事的也有，長了翅膀的獅子之類的東西，櫻井說那是某些家族愛用的家徽。

　　大野雖然做手工藝，但還沒有嘗試過畫圖，買了筆又要買墨水，炭筆生產得少，顏料又更困難入手，在聯邦要湊齊一套東西，遠比一把雕刻刀和人家不要的木頭難多了。

　　櫻井蹭蹭他，說他有一套，放在玫瑰宮裡，沒派上用場過。「你看過搖籃了嗎？」他問。

　　「他們不讓我進去，說哨兵不適合育兒室。」

　　「那對你不公平。」

 

　　「翔ちゃん。」大野刷刷開始打磨。「你注意到早上……很多回覆了邀請的人，卻都沒有出席嗎？」他說。「帝國正在經歷喪期，守喪的人愈來愈多，流感已經蔓延開來。我擔心你和孩子……如果真的有了孩子的話。」

　　「你們是我的責任，只有你們是。」他捧起櫻井的臉，他們額頭緊貼在一起，大野不得不慶幸他沒有覺醒為嚮導，而是一個健康的哨兵。有這種想法讓他難受，好像是在櫻井的苦難上建築起來的成就感，他不需要那些。

　　「知道了。」櫻井笑了笑，把大野的手臂還給大野，讓大野能好好雕刻。「早點睡。」

　　「想吐的時候叫我。」大野說。

　　他希望櫻井能一夜安眠，這樣他就能一邊雕著動物，一邊把自己收拾準備好，像個帝國的人，像櫻井的哨兵，像個親王。

 

　　隔天他早早梳洗更衣，給櫻井掖好被角，隻身去了皇宮裡的私人會晤室，多拿滋上校在裡面等他，大野有二十年都沒和這個男人坐同一張桌子，光是呼吸同一個空間裡的空氣，都能讓他產生不愉快的情緒。

　　多拿滋穿著聯邦禮裝，在會晤室裡抽菸，二十年都沒換別的牌子抽，見了他來也沒要熄，對他還是維持著父子的作派。

　　「恭喜。」多拿滋坐了下來，把枴杖靠在桌沿。「這是替舒芙蕾說的。」

　　「你想要什麼？」大野智切入正題，他一秒鐘也不想花在這裡。私人會晤室離他們的房間不遠，他不樂意讓多拿滋深入皇宮，但所有談公事用的地方都不適合，多拿滋只是他的私人問題，大野捏了捏手指，他的私人問題，最好快點解決。

　　「二十年份的撫恤金金幣你都已經拿走了。」大野說。

 

　　「別說得好像我貪得無厭。你能決定什麼？」多拿滋回問。「你就只剩下姓氏而已，喔，也許還有晚上的快樂，他讓你快樂嗎？在帝國皇帝以外，他應該還是你的嚮導？我們也該有個哨兵之間的談話。」

　　大野沒應他。多拿滋夾著菸繼續抽，當自己家一樣，拉了晨報過來看，然後用鼻子笑了出來，流感和三十年前一樣突然爆發，年輕人尤其容易感染，這對聯邦來說沒什麼，聯邦都是哨兵，但對帝國而言勞動力便要大減損，這不是天譴，什麼是天譴。

　　他們陛下不是魔女，誰是魔女。

　　會晤室的門驟然被敲響，侍從把門拉開來，大野在心裡嘆了一大口氣，不需要過問也能在皇宮裡每個地方走動的，只有櫻井。

　　櫻井先是站在門邊，看起來有些倨傲，大野覺得是蒼白更多，他應該才剛抽過血送進搖籃裡，大概是這裡的騷動引他過來。櫻井盯著房裡的人看了一會兒才走進來，侍從闔上門，多拿滋緩緩起身，但沒有行什麼帝國的禮。

　　「陛下。」

　　櫻井在大野旁邊坐下，他再不坐好就要發暈了，大野塞了枕頭到他腰後，他覺得他的嚮導還在發燒。

　　「我們上次見面是在SKY DIVE的會場，陛下。」多拿滋說。櫻井不為所動，多拿滋那時強硬地要行吻手禮，讓他渾身不舒服，現在一想，多拿滋好像本來就知道他的來歷。

　　他看向那根拐杖，想知道裡面有什麼秘密，也想知道多拿滋和大野之間是怎麼回事。在好奇心以外，大野智是他的哨兵，不是多拿滋可以任意威脅的對象。

 

　　「這裡是帝國。」櫻井說。「我能決定一切。」

　　多拿滋笑笑，搖了搖頭，他還是沒把菸熄掉。「我要的您的確給得起。我打算在帝國度過我的後半生，有空也會學學你們的那些……禮儀什麼的。」他的手在空中畫了幾個圈，像嘲諷紳士脫帽的過度滑稽動作。

　　「我要受封帝國貴族，每年至少十萬金幣的俸給。」他說。「還有在你面前也能坐下的資格。」

　　沒有菸灰缸，多拿滋在桌子上直接按熄菸頭，留下一個燙痕。

　　「我的答覆是，我不同意。」櫻井緩緩地說，像要確信多拿滋上校把他的話都聽清楚了。

　　「而且我認為您該離開帝國了。」

 

 

 


	43. Chapter 43

　　多拿滋上校在櫻井的堅持下沒能待太久。

　　會有最早的一班船送他走，還會有人護送他SKY DIVE回到聯邦，櫻井說，都在安排之內。

　　大野去開窗，讓菸味從會晤室裡散掉，櫻井輕輕咳了幾聲，把大野塞到他腰後面的抱枕挪到身前來摟著，他喜歡捏旁邊的流蘇，皇宮的抱枕幾乎都被他揉過，手感最好的全都放到房間裡了。

　　「他不會那麼輕易放棄。我需要你待在我身邊，翔ちゃん。」大野低下頭來吻吻他，一個蜻蜓點水的淺淺親吻，房裡有點嚮導素的味道，被體溫蒸出來，大野能肯定他正在發燒。

　　「我會一直在你身邊，我哪裡也不會去。」櫻井認真地承諾。他抬頭去看大野，他多希望他的哨兵還是他起初在下層世界見到的樣子，而不必活在驚慌與恐懼之中。

　　「我們在這裡會很安全，你要相信帝國的護衛。」

　　「在他們的『護衛』下，戚風死在你床上。」大野說。他在會晤室來回踱步，又覺得風大吹得房間裡很冷，碰地一聲把窗戶關上，嚇到了剛捧起茶杯的櫻井。

　　「兄さん。」櫻井喊了喊大野，大野停下腳步來，突然意識到自己在狂躁的邊緣徘徊。

　　他是哨兵，雖然健康，精神方面卻要比嚮導脆弱得多，但這也不能怪誰，很多事情都是天生的，這樣想的話，總會讓人比較容易接受苦難與命運。

　　櫻井用精神觸手包圍住他的精神世界，大野智自然地為了自己的嚮導敞開精神世界，接受精神疏導是治癒哨兵的良方，所有的嚮導都能是最好的醫生。

　　這也是學來的，需要老師教導。櫻井翔說，才不會有人本來就覺得撫慰哨兵是天職，但嚮導需要生存的意義，就和所有人一樣希望能被肯定，精神疏導是個開口，最直接能得到成就感的地方。

　　櫻井說，嚮導沒有學院，由年長的嚮導傳授技能給年幼的嚮導。從前獵巫盛行的時代讓帝國的覺醒者學到了教訓，嚮導的名字必須被隱藏起來，因為綁上火刑柱時要高喊出魔女的名字才能行刑，所以這樣消極的傳統就維持了下來。在和哨兵走過儀式之前，他的父母也是在非常私下的場合才會用名字稱呼他。

　　「翔ちゃん。」大野說。「翔。」

　　櫻井愣愣地望著他，不知道是發燒還是羞赧讓他的耳朵又紅了起來。

　　「那樣叫很奇怪啦，害我精神疏導都做不下去了。」

　　「叫我的名字。」大野說。「我也想聽。」

　　「さ、智君。」櫻井只肯喊一次，就慌慌張張起身，說首相來了，他們得過去謁見室。

　　但大野是什麼聲音都沒聽見，他的聽力能遍及皇宮裡的角落，如果他想的話。

 

　　「這是我第一次聽你說這些，嚮導的事情。」

　　櫻井笑了下，有點無奈的樣子。「我受到的教育是首要控制自己的情感，也包含了『不跟哨兵抱怨和碎碎念』這一項。一來，這是減損尊嚴的舉止；二來，會因此受到哨兵的厭煩。」

　　大野把櫻井立起用來記數的手指按回去。「還有什麼別的？」

　　「禁止白日宣淫，會妨礙政事的進行。」

　　「你有遵守嗎？」

　　「……我原本都有好好遵守。」櫻井說。「但是兄さん放在裡面一個晚上，我有什麼辦法。」

　　「你在抱怨和碎碎念了。」大野說。「有感覺到減損尊嚴嗎？」

　　「好像沒有。」

　　「我有厭煩你嗎？」

　　「沒有。」櫻井簌簌眨了幾下眼，把注意力放到謁見室的抱枕上，這個沒有流蘇，不過有特別的滑面布料。「大概沒有。」

 

　　大野有過「櫻井可能根本不在乎其他嚮導」的偏見，因為每次櫻井和他提到嚮導話題的場合，都和權力有關。希望大野能和自己一起為了大野的頭銜奮鬥的時候，還有看見提拉米蘇大公孩子的嚮導生母那時候。

　　大野記得，他當時望著窗外的那些孩子在想，櫻井想要的到底是孩子，還是一個早晚能讓他離開皇冠束縛的皇儲。後來又覺得自己矛盾，因為孩子是他提的用來讓提拉米蘇不再覬覦皇冠的方法。

　　所以當櫻井用說別人事情的口氣，和彷彿身處學術沙龍的嚴謹態度跟他分析嚮導的處境時，大野陷在椅子裡，看櫻井摸摸抱枕，瞅瞅地毯，他想不是櫻井不在乎其他嚮導，要是有適合的機會──他望向歐培拉首相，歐培拉正向他們陛下匯報國事，其實也都是歐培拉篩選過，需要讓陛下知道的內容而已。

　　「我想知道在帝國內流感控制的情況如何，首相。」櫻井坐了下來，大野站著，歐培拉也站著，國事匯報一次半個小時，首相們通常寧願站著。

　　歐培拉頓了頓，「恐怕得說情況並不好，疫情在上城區尚可控制，但下城區，現在醫院沒有空床，也沒有足夠的人手能投入照護。」

　　「第一例死亡出現在三個月之前，您就應該要告知我。」櫻井說。「那就是戚風的事情爆發出來的時候。」

　　

　　「但那就在您加冕之後！」歐培拉驚呼道。「我怎麼能讓加冕蒙上陰影！帝國需要喜悅的氣氛，淡化安子女皇的噩耗。這是您需要做的，的確也，我們能相信您的確做到了，現在……」他喘了喘，「現在您應該專心養病，還有照顧未來的皇子或公主。若有任何事情，由我代勞，或應該由殿下執行。」

　　大野發覺自己被點了名，歐培拉希望他能和他站在同一陣線，但大野在這件事情上維持中立，他得負責調停他的陛下，和陛下的首相之間的矛盾。

　　櫻井緘默了一會兒，久得歐培拉以為櫻井聽取了他的建議，他保證流感能得到最好的控制，上城區的醫院將對下城區開放，所有人民都能運用到帝國的醫療資源，只要有足夠的經費──議院會優先編列這一項，這是帝國的難關，他不願意誇大其辭，但這波流感，他尚且不願意稱之為瘟疫，確實將他逼上窘迫的去路。

 

　　「這只是您的內閣的難關。」櫻井在歐培拉要離開之前說。歐培拉止住腳步，佇立在門邊，他微彎的背和頰邊的鬍渣讓他看起來很疲倦。

　　「我知道有人相信流感是因為嚮導即位的天譴，他們說是魔女……我能理解在無助的情況下，人傾向找個怪罪的對象。而明理的人，會怪罪於行事不力的內閣。」櫻井吸了口氣才繼續說。「議院改選的時候要到了。」

　　

　　「我很清楚我不會是永遠的首相。」

　　歐陪拉緩緩行了個禮。「議院裡都是明理的紳士。」他戴上帽子快步離去。「他們會做出最好的選擇，我的信念……我會盡我所能服務這個國家。」

　　

　　「他服務的只是他在議院裡的派別。」櫻井說。「所以消極地寧願戚風的事情蓋過流感，好讓世人的眼光都放在皇室的，我們根本不實的醜聞上。」

　　「……歐培拉的夫人也在生病，你對他太嚴苛了。」大野輕聲回他。他在櫻井旁邊坐下，給櫻井順背，櫻井在咳嗽，一次比一次更強烈，最後猛然止住，他說他好像嘗到了血的味道，那是症狀迅速惡化的表現。

　　


	44. Chapter 44

　　他記得，這是會噘起來想吻他的嘴唇，應該像含苞的玫瑰一樣，玫瑰花萼旁邊的那種，未經日照的嫩色。

　　大野不認為有誰能比他更適合照顧他的嚮導，他近乎固執的要守在床邊，直到二宮敲響房門，二宮說，不要以為像睡美人一樣，親一親他就會醒來。醫生說了，這個晚上將會決定他能不能活下來，只要熬過去，之後自然會康復，就像一個月都黏在床上吐個不停的相葉一樣，病到最重，然後復原。

　　或是惡化到結束。二宮沒有把後面的這句話說出來。

　　「我知道。」大野說。「而且我不是王子。」

　　「我就是要來提醒你這一點的，你是親王了，這個頭銜不是封好看的。」二宮闔上房門，他走到床邊，看看他的陛下和陛下選擇的哨兵，很長一段時間他都不認為櫻井翔找對了哨兵，現在他承認，當時帝國裡一個適合這個位置的對象都沒有，不會比大野合適。

　　對大野智他沒什麼意見，事實上他們還挺合拍，只是他不怎麼相信上城區的愛情，也不怎麼信賴哨兵嚮導之間的綁定關係，所以自己從未想踏入其中。

　　二宮聳了下肩，像在準備開始一個演講前的吸氣步驟。「你應該和我去一趟議院，現在正針對攝政人選……當然這是很不幸的假設，只是他們必須得先準備好應付一切可能的情況。」

 

　　大野抵達帝國議院的時候剛過正午，太陽很大，但路上掛著面紗的人增加不少，他不認為那種輕飄飄的東西足夠保護他們免於感染流感，或者該說是瘟疫了，即便報紙極力避免提及這個詞彙。

　　和外面相比，議院裡面一片暗，所有的陰影都延伸鋪張開來，日光最多也只能抵達窗邊，二宮說，中午本來就是這樣的。本來就是，大野走在二宮的旁邊，他覺得帝國裡充滿了「本來就是」、「理所當然」，在這些事情面前，他只是個無力的人。

 

　　他們在議場的二樓，能看見議場的全貌和動靜。歐培拉首相本人支持由大野攝政，因為大野是他們陛下的哨兵，是未來的皇子或公主的父親，正統而且沒有瑕疵。

　　大野望著議場中的首相，歐培拉好像也看到他了，他們彼此點了下頭。

　　他不確定由他攝政是不是櫻井的指示，從國事匯報以後櫻井就沒再見過誰。也許是親王的意思，他也不願妄下定論，而親王本人拒絕攝政。

　　「但他是個外人！讓皇冠落入聯邦人手裡，總有一天諸位紳士都要給舒芙蕾那個老太婆擦鞋子。」

　　「我們的陛下太年輕，而且又是嚮導，女皇讓他受過完整的嚮導教育了嗎？我們怎麼能確定他選擇了對的哨兵？我敢說，沒有對那位，我們不打算承認是親王的哨兵追究責任已經是樞密院的疏失！」

　　「別忘了聯邦外交官的事情！我們不能接受一個充滿醜聞的皇室！」

　　大野看向聲音的來源，二宮悄聲說那是提拉米蘇大公的打手，這種場合大公自然不會出現，以免顯得太野心勃勃，但誰都知道，他會安插好幾個能替他發言的人，就連歐培拉那派裡，都有支持下一個皇位繼承人提拉米蘇攝政的聲音。

 

　　歐培拉起身要求發言。「我說的是攝政，而皇冠會依然屬於帝國皇室。各位，上城區有三分之一的貴族有『聯邦關係』，我們都非常清楚，這支撐帝國的財務到什麼重大的程度。我們是要恐懼聯邦，故步自封，受限於過去，或是選擇一個帶給帝國活路的未來？」

　　他繼續說，「據我所知，閣下，您的姊妹就住在聯邦。十多年前我們還有一條不許貴族前往聯邦的連坐法，這是五十年前議院通過的，而且議院殘酷地要求君主負起簽下處決書的責任，卻放任輿論攻擊她，說她用來肅清敵人。現在為什麼您沒有因為您的姊妹在聯邦而被削下頭顱？是因為我們的女皇為此付出了巨大的努力。」

　　歐培拉頓了頓，「和代價，去推動廢除它。」

　　「……我們不該忘恩負義，又用同樣的方式對待我們的『這個皇室』。讓不適合的人攝政，看看大公自己的領地，廢棄帝國憲法，恣意干涉行政，他將會使帝國暴露在巨大的風險裡。」

　　「我懇請各位仔細考慮……我們報效的，究竟是這個國家，還是派別利益，或只是一人的野心！」

 

＊

 

　　二宮抽了口氣，說歐培拉是打算把自己的議院生涯全都賭上去梭哈了。今天沒有人扭打，冷靜區裡空空蕩蕩，鮮少有人認得出大野是他們正在激烈討論的對象，但大野也能感覺到一些探究的目光落在他身上。

　　歐培拉首相原本有個和櫻井同年的兒子，大野聽說，覺醒前就過世了。他坐在欄杆邊，開始想起別的事情，議場裡的談話聲變得細微縹緲。

　　後來他和二宮順路去探望相葉，松本和二宮開始走得近，他不喜歡多問，就也沒說什麼。他和相葉一起吃了下午茶，茶不錯，甜點極好。

　　大野低著頭問相葉能不能打開精神屏障，相葉慌了慌，很快把外面哨兵的聽力都屏蔽起來。大野先是道了謝，他的聲音已經在顫抖，他不想讓松本和二宮被這邊的騷動吸引過來，但他只是一個哨兵，沒有隔絕哭泣聲的能力。

　　

　　要離開時大野從相葉那裡收到醃漬檸檬，檸檬是昂貴的水果，相葉一種一大堆，說近幾年也許能讓檸檬普及開來。

 

　　「這是什麼？」櫻井乖乖張開嘴巴，讓大野夾著一片薄薄的醃漬檸檬放進他嘴裡。「好酸喔。」他的臉揪起來，想吐出檸檬片，大野要他忍忍，去廚房裡找糖。

　　突然出現在廚房門口的大野智把裡頭在忙活的人都給嚇到，大野說只要一小把糖就好，於是小心把糖捧在手帕裡，灑到檸檬片上面才餵給櫻井。

　　「好多了？」他問。櫻井點了點頭，圓溜溜的眼睛盯著他看，把檸檬皮也吞下去。半晌才問起他去哪裡，大野說是議院，櫻井又點點頭，說攝政的人選，到最後還是得由他自己決定，他父親不想再被政事纏累，他不會選提拉米蘇，其他的長輩不是很適合。

　　「我在想。」櫻井挪了挪身體，躺進枕頭堆裡。「如果明天早上我沒有醒來，你會願意代替我去和首相會面嗎？」他問。「你願不願意？」

　　「你都還能講這麼長的一串話，我覺得沒問題的，別想太多。」大野拍拍他的手臂，櫻井依然望著他，說他的責任之一就是必須想很多，也包含他們的孩子。

　　要是大野想要孩子出生，就去找親王想辦法，有一個長輩的幫助總是好的，尤其對有皇室血緣的孩子而言。要是大野不想要了，那就把孩子留在他身邊，沒有血液的供應，他們一起凋零，也是不壞的結果。

　　大野不想聽那些。

　　「我想知道，你願不願意，代替我，代表我們，去和首相會面討論攝政的事情？還有、」櫻井抓住他，大野想起以往櫻井故意這樣做時，力道一定會在他的手上留下紅痕，但現在他能輕輕剝掉櫻井的手指，就像彈走棉絮。

　　「我知道。」大野沉默了片刻，他看起來難以承受。「你想要的話我會去。」他露出笑容保證。「我會去的，翔ちゃん。」

 

　　謝謝，櫻井說。他試圖坐正，至少像是君主一般致上感謝，但最終還是失敗，大野告訴他，相葉把這罐檸檬片吃完就康復了，櫻井嗯了一聲，「我會吃的。」他說。

　　「但現在……」他很難把接下來的話說完。「我想要你抱我。」

　　「去哪裡？」大野問。

　　櫻井搖搖頭。

　　大野的手被櫻井拉進被子裡，手背自然挑開睡袍，指尖摸上了大腿內側細嫩的皮膚，他輕輕地捏了上去，櫻井縮了縮。「不要留下痕跡……怕到時候要解釋……不太方便。」

　　「知道了。」大野吻吻他，吃了滿嘴的檸檬味道。「我會一直在這裡。」

　　

　　他們的親吻停留在嘴唇上，櫻井在他為他含出來的時候雙腿不住打顫。兄さん、兄さん，他的嚮導一直動情地喊著他，或許是讓自己不要沉入高溫和昏昏沉沉的方法，但卻讓他又哭了起來，他的眼睛可能是腫的，說不定早就被櫻井看出來了。

　　「希望你記得當初是我跟你求的婚。」櫻井笑笑。「也希望你原諒……我不能給你自由。」他斂下眼睛，用盡全力好讓雙手攀上他哨兵的後背，大野的肩胛骨變得磕手，整個人都要瘦了很多，他們完全接合在一起之後，誰都沒有再動作過。

　　他覺得，若是他的嚮導就這樣離去，他的心跳可能也會被帶走。

 

 

　　過了午夜，醫生宣布他們得開始聽天由命，只要能撐到看見明早的第一道日光，之後就會漸漸好轉。「我很抱歉。」醫生說。「可以的話，盡量維持病人的舒適。」

　　大野送走醫生，他知道醫生已經說了太多次的我很抱歉，讓舌頭都變得麻木。他在他的嚮導旁邊坐下，塞了一塊檸檬片進自己嘴裡，就算加了糖還是苦得要命，也不知道櫻井是怎麼吃下去的。

　　我從未信奉過塔，他心唸道，主宰我們命運的那股力量，若你的名字是塔，請饒恕我從前的冒犯，因為我從未愛過人──

　　也從未被愛過。

 


	45. Chapter 45

 

　　晨間正五點，東方天翻出魚肚白，親王醒著，先是聽見前門鈴響，再來聽見管家帶著男僕腳步匆匆前往應門，他端坐在書房的椅子上，懇求他的妻子不要帶走他們的孩子，如果妳想念誰了，來煩我就好，他恍恍惚惚之間好像看見了女皇畫像瞪了瞪他，說她才沒那麼無聊。

　　書房的門被打開，親王站了起來。「黑色的布？」

　　「沒有。陛下撐過去了。」管家點了點頭，沒多說什麼。

　　「是嗎。」親王跌進椅子裡。「老天保佑。」

 

　　這次的瘟疫總讓他想起數十年前，他們從哨兵學院結業之後結婚，準備一起進入帝國研究院的前夕，也是一個清晨，從樞密院過來的船，到他們的住處，宣布下一個皇位繼承人是他年輕的妻子。樞密院的勛爵們這二十年內跑遍了帝國，四處宣布下一個皇帝。事實上，自他們還小的時候，帝國裡就不時有流感或是瘟疫蔓延。

　　「妳不能！」他盡量努力平穩地說。「妳會毀了我們現在平靜的生活，和我們的孩子，如果我們有的話。這會剝奪他的童年……和他的未來，他能受的教育，還有自由。」

　　「這是我的責任。」她說。「我從小就預感過這一天會到來。」

　　「……但妳是我的妻子。」

　　「我也是帝國的皇帝。」她又說。「我是你的君主了，希望你效忠於我，順服於我。」

 

 

　　親王抵達皇宮時已經要七點。房間裡他的兒子一直在打噴嚏，沒再繼續吐下去，早上吐了一次，是因為聞到煮湯的香菜味，這方面的嗅覺倒是媲美哨兵。

　　「吃早餐嗎？」櫻井問他。櫻井剛吃了一片檸檬，臉又揪了起來，說應該要找些地方來種檸檬。大野說檸檬也適合做蛋糕，端了幾片過來問說爸爸要不要吃，親王點了下頭，吃了一片，說但是早餐就不用了，他今天打算上教堂一趟。

 

　　「他已經要十年沒有去過跟塔會有關係的地方了。」

　　親王離開之後，櫻井抬頭對他的哨兵這樣說。大野坐上床沿，「有機會的話我們也應該要去。」

 

　　現在房間裡只剩下他們兩個，樞密院的人從三點開始在外面等著，大野看到他們就不開心，覺得他們在等待的是噩耗，即便他知道這是那些人的任務，職責在身不得不為。

　　到了四點多他幾乎感覺不到櫻井的脈搏，他們的精神世界剝裂開來，他覺得自己正在一點一點失去他的嚮導，幾小時前櫻井抽了一管嚮導素給他，說這個切斷綁定的時候可以幫助哨兵熬過去，哨兵們都有一顆玻璃做的心，櫻井笑著說，比嚮導脆弱多了。

　　大野把那管東西丟到旁邊，說要是這樣，他寧願承受最後的疼痛，好讓他一輩子都不會忘記。

　　

＊

　　

　　「現在覺得怎麼樣？」大野問。「要再請醫生過來嗎？」

　　櫻井在床上動了動，說除了頭還是有點沉，鼻子很癢以外，現在整體感覺像是普通感冒，沒有前幾天那種不知道自己在哪裡的飄浮感，腸胃也穩下來了，大概不會再吐下去。他抱著相葉的檸檬罐，一口接著一口吃，很認真地說這個東西應該要普及才對，也許定期定量供應給民眾。

　　大野從書房拿了紙筆，搬了文件箱過來，櫻井一看到一堆字又暈暈忽忽，拜託大野唸那個首相送來的盒子裡的文件給他聽，然後代替他寫答覆。

　　「有三種答覆：同意、建議、不鼓勵，都要附理由。金色絲帶是重點要事，今天的應該會是瘟疫。其他不同顏色是代表來自不同部門的文件，稍微看一下內容，他們會把一些棘手的故意藏在中間。」

　　大野依著指示，手忙腳亂分開文件。

　　「我們先看一般文件。」櫻井說。

　　「好。」大野拿起第一份，淺藍色，代表教育部門，上面寫著接續前次嚮導要不要有學院的討論的會議，結論是他們決定要設置一所，先讓上城區的嚮導自由報名，而作為觀察性質的第一所學院會需要一個場地。

　　「要交通方便一點的，至少要能讓1000人住下來，包含教職員工。」櫻井說。「跟他們說我會發信去問問一些有城堡的人但是不一定會有結果這裡寫委婉一點然後再寫另外一份開標用提醒兩個字就好送去管房子的那個部門叫作什麼去了應該是營建什麼的這個不能寫錯記得綁橙黃色的絲帶。」

　　「翔ちゃん！」大野刷刷動筆，他另一隻手按在額頭上。「慢一點。」

　　

　　等到文件山變成平原，午餐時間都過去了，大野完全沒感覺飢餓，櫻井還在嗑檸檬片，也沒覺得餓。大野眉頭深鎖，不時寫錯字的懊惱樣子，還有完成一份文件答覆時露出的鬆一口氣表情，都讓他覺得甜滋滋，完全感覺不到檸檬片又苦又酸。

　　「我下午想去玫瑰宮散步。」櫻井說。「來嗎？」

　　

　　布朗尼看到他們來，吠叫了幾聲，大老遠衝了過來，親暱地撲到櫻井懷裡搖尾巴。前陣子他覺得布朗尼有點發胖，還在想她是不是懶惰不去走動，但又不太可能，櫻井盯著布朗尼疑惑好久，直到相葉跟他說布朗尼是準備要當媽媽了啦，至於爸爸，是他們一直以為和布朗尼關係不好的瑪奇朵。

　　「我真的每次牽他們去散步都要從中間被撕開來喔！」相葉雅紀說。

 

　　布朗尼的寶寶們走在她旁邊，小小的黑色和金色屁股一顛一顛的，櫻井沒給牠們上牽繩，就只在玫瑰宮的草皮上玩，他有點怕這些小傢伙會不小心掉進玫瑰宮裡的水池被抽到下城區還是哪裡，大野說，牠們很聰明，應該不會發生那種事。

　　「也是。」櫻井回他。又把大野的話聽出「掉下去的我們很笨」的意味來。

　　風突然有點大，在大野的堅持下所有人都返回玫瑰宮，包含布朗尼和砂糖一號，砂糖二號，還有金色的砂糖三號。瑪奇朵在起居室裡打了個噴嚏，懶懶地跟著管家走出去。

　　玫瑰宮的管家原本是要派人去通知皇宮今天他們陛下要留宿玫瑰宮，但卻是皇宮的人先一步趕到了，侍從氣喘吁吁走進起居室裡，他站得挺直。櫻井怕是壞消息，不太敢問。

　　「請說。」大野站起身來。他的嚮導咬著下唇，視線沒離開過侍從。

　　「是來自小瑪德林醫師的通知。」侍從喘完了，把信交到他們手上，大野突然聽見櫻井內心的吐槽「既然是信幹嘛不直接給我！要嚇誰！」讓他不住先笑了出來，他覺得是好消息，才會需要詳細寫在信裡面。

　　房間內一片安靜。

　　「如果我沒有誤會這上面的意思──」好半晌櫻井才開口說話，他清了清喉嚨以免自己又想咳嗽。

　　「對。」大野點了點頭。他異常的平靜，這陣子太跌宕起伏了，他從來沒有這麼……覺得自己像顆快要爆炸的氣球過。他還能說什麼，他就是快要……他緊緊抱上了櫻井，然後很快鬆開手來，顧及玫瑰宮的管家和僕人們都在，櫻井先說了是個好消息，讓所有人都先鬆了口氣，換成好奇的視線凝視著他們。

　　這麼早公布可能不太合適。櫻井考慮了下，但這裡是他自小居住的玫瑰宮，幾乎都是他熟識的人們，雖然他們身分有別，細說起來，也不過是他為國家和神工作，他們為玫瑰宮工作的差別。

　　「我能告訴大家嗎？」他問大野，默默紅了眼眶的大野點了點頭。櫻井把信上寫的內容唸出來，這是奇蹟，他對什麼都充滿不可思議的感激。

　　「我們要有一個小……小皇子？小公主？」

　　「再一陣子我們才知道。」他說。「但都很好。」

　　他坐了下來，暫時失去狂吃檸檬片的興趣。看見玫瑰宮的人們能因為這個消息感到欣慰，他覺得前幾周還在試圖從育兒室逃脫的自己，已經是很遠的，過去的一部份了。

　　那個搖籃裡，有他們共同的孩子正在慢慢成長。

 

　　這是奇蹟，大野說，奇蹟。

　　他沒有被世界拋下，有股力量眷顧著他，從未離棄。也許是他的父母，他突然好想見他們一面，為他們送上一束花。他好想告訴他們發生在他身上的事情，他會從很久以前開始說，因為他想先把不幸的事情說完，當他說完以後，無論未來又是怎樣的世界，將要有如何的磨難降臨，他不會祈禱被溫柔以待，因為世界從不溫柔，但願他們足夠堅韌，他闔上眼睛，但願我們足夠堅強。

　　在返回皇宮的路上，他們一起去了教堂。帝國的教堂蓋得尖聳，像根刺，聽說靈魂會順著尖頂登上天堂。

　　SKY RISE，PARADISE RISE。

　　櫻井先走了進去，他雙手交握，低下頭來，驀然讓大野想起第一次看見櫻井在窗邊祈禱的時候，是要參加聯邦SKY DIVE之前的晚上。那時月光灑在他的肩膀上，看起來有些單薄，大野智很少參加塔會活動，偶爾瞥見誰在祈禱，他都會別開視線，唯有那天櫻井的背影，他直到此刻仍銘記在心。

　　我從未信奉過塔，櫻井默念。主宰我們命運的那股力量，若你的名字是塔，你的寬容與智慧，毫不吝嗇賜給我這個哨兵，與一切隨之而來的喜悅。我從前不覺饜足，如今內心只有無法承受的感激。

　　但願我們足夠堅強，能帶領帝國的方向；但願我們足夠強壯，能擔負你交予的光芒。

 


	46. Chapter 46

　　下午兩點的敲門聲，櫻井不用問就知道是二宮，二宮提著一個箱子走進書房裡，多數都是和聯邦外交官戚風先生猝死在陛下床上有關的事情。

　　「已經結束了。」二宮把紙張抓起來弄整齊，首相那邊無暇繼續處理戚風的事，皇宮的發言部門隨即掌管之，他們的任務就是代表皇室公開發聲，用一層又一層的潤飾，在事實與真相的縫隙生花妙筆求生存，確保任何重大事件不會因為一個人的口舌之快而落下後患。

　　櫻井看了看他，說這個部門應該改名叫作皇室閉嘴做事部門，二宮不置可否聳聳肩，說不管他認不認同這個部門存在的理由，皇室絕對需要形象管理，恰當的親切和不可或缺的疏離是最好的，至少在瘟疫蔓延的下城區要奏效，否則──

　　「否則？」櫻井問。

　　「之後再說。我拿了另外一份東西過來。」二宮往箱子底部撈出一張紙，是哨兵學院那幾個年輕哨兵的訓練紀錄，二宮還沒轉交給哨兵學院。「你仔細看就知道了。」他說，指了指大野親筆寫的評價。

　　一連好幾個IOC，還有類型原因都寫不夠，大野直接寫字上去的。只要I開頭的就是「差勁」，O的後面放細節原因，C代表的是配合訓練相關，所以IOC就是表示這幾個哨兵都和他們的嚮導配合得很糟。

　　二宮嘆了一大口氣，心高氣傲的那幾個哨兵能接受被打這種評價嗎？通常配合訓練要是有狀況，IOC的評價都是打在嚮導身上，但是大野直接寫了「他很難承認他的嚮導比較擅長DIVE」，然後標註「建議分開訓練」、「練習量不足」。

　　櫻井安靜了一陣子，只是盯著那張訓練報告，然後他突然站起來，二宮愣了一下，問他要去哪裡。「你該不會是要去哨兵學院說教吧？」他拉住他。

　　「他們希望大野指導SKY DIVE，不是真的想學多好，他們大概這輩子都不必到下層世界去。只是想跟大野、跟皇室拉近關係，你應該清楚。」二宮又說。「我覺得大野也明白。」

 

　　櫻井摸了摸衣襬，他當然知道，只是對那幾個年輕哨兵輕忽SKY DIVE的行為不能接受而已。當初看團體賽，雖然覺得他們表現不錯，但和在聯邦的那幾場SKY DIVE都要差遠了，其中最大的差距不是經驗和年齡，而是他們根本就沒全神貫注在比賽，都在看場邊的嚮導，遑論要求他們得付出多大努力精進技術。

　　「SKY DIVE的本質與精神，是在維持我們和下層世界的聯繫，讓我們不忘人類的根本。」櫻井忿忿道，他坐下來沒多久，突然又問大野在哪裡，二宮說在馬卡龍那裡，是個都是哨兵的聚會，所以馬卡龍打一開始就沒打算要通知你，他又頓了頓，才說大野要他轉交的紙條他不知道塞去哪裡了，不是大野故意瞞著誰，他可不想介入喔。

　　都是哨兵的聚會，櫻井問，到底都在做什麼？他看起來有些緊張，開始有他不忍直視的畫面浮現腦海裡，那種地方絕對不只有哨兵，一定會有音樂，會有酒，還會有──即便都是幻想，他還是覺得心裡隱隱發酸。

　　「一群哨兵聚在一起，當然是在聊嚮導的空閒中談正事啦。」二宮事不關己地說。

　　他把剩下來的東西都收進箱子裡，嘴裡唸著「好忙啊好忙啊要趕著去開會囉」，無視櫻井一路眼巴巴地希望他繼續說下去，二宮走得老快，哨兵實力正常發揮，霎時間就沒了人影。

 

＊

 

　　大野從椅子上被點點肩膀，侍從低下頭在他耳邊說「陛下想知道您在哪裡，要回覆嗎？」被大野旁邊的哨兵聽見。

　　哨兵順手彈了一個銀幣到侍從手裡，對侍從說把小費收好。交給這個傢伙，他知道該怎麼做，這就是帝國的處事方法，他告訴大野，我們當然不用跟自己的嚮導交代行蹤，可是得把話說得動聽一點是吧？哨兵端起酒跟大野乾杯，大野手上的杯子被他敲響，細微的震動傳到指尖。

　　大野捧著酒杯，看裡面澄黃的酒液映著燈光在發亮。

　　「你們聯邦人都怎麼應付這種情況的？」哨兵懶懶地問。

　　大野聞言勾起嘴角。「從不應付。我們簡直想住在自己嚮導身上。」他掏出同樣的銀幣彈給那個哨兵，從容起身，打了一圈招呼就離開。

　　他坐在船艙裡，船的晃動幅度讓他一直在睡著和清醒之間徘徊。

 

＊ 

 

　　關於帝國軍備的討論，也沒有要做出個結論的意思，我們還有很多會期，馬卡龍說，總之先來乾杯！一杯乾下去之後，他把大野拉到前面，要大野給各位紳士講講聯邦是怎麼一回事。大野還不太知道情況，先被馬卡龍調侃了他是不是在睡，然後大野發現微妙地自己好像進入了帝國上城區哨兵的社交重地。

　　他看見有人舉起手來。「我們想知道，聯邦的嚮導是不是特別開放？」眾人聞言，從各個角落爆出笑聲。

　　「特別開放的我應該還沒運氣遇到過。」他回。沒想到又引起更誇張的一波大笑，有人說對啦，聯邦還不是一堆嚮導都從帝國過去的。

　　幾個近日從聯邦返國的哨兵站起來，說聯邦最近把嚮導的工作權和繼承權取消了，之後將會有一波嚮導回流帝國潮，這些身無分文的嚮導，必須依附哨兵才能生活，他們得準備好因應──雖然大野聽起來，這些哨兵像在開玩笑。

　　大野想起相葉說的事情，相葉說的只是錢領不出來，現在是連有的沒的權利都被取消了。此外，和帝國有關係的聯邦人，也必須負擔更重的稅金；不參加聯邦塔會活動的人，也要繳交罰金。

　　

 

　　大野智前腳剛踏進皇宮，還沒來得及把今天聽到的消息消化完全，就聞到了一股甜滋滋的味道，像蜜糖蘋果，正在融化的蜜糖蘋果，但又不是單純的蜜糖蘋果。他看來來去去的侍從和僕人，沒人有一點不對勁的樣子，最後發覺過來，這是嚮導素的味道，總會隨著情緒有點細微變化。

　　他在育兒室裡找到嚮導素的源頭，那個人正盤腿縮在沙發的一角，抱著一塊抱枕，把書墊在上面看，在旁邊的茶几上放著時鐘。

　　「兄さん？」

　　櫻井手上的書應聲落地，他急著要把它蓋上，因為那是他自己的日記──而他的哨兵正在啃吻他露出衣領外的脖子。他能感覺到大野的舌尖是怎麼從脖頸上的血管悠悠滑過，直到他的耳朵後面，大野說很香，你知道你有多香嗎？

　　「嚮導聞不到自己的嚮導素、啦。」櫻井推推在他身上的大野。搖籃就在不遠的地方，感覺會影響孩子的胎教，讓孩子看到這種畫面的話，如果孩子問起要怎麼解釋？他急急吸了幾口氣，又咳了幾下，讓大野想起他的嚮導是個大病初癒的人。　　

　　「我還在想房間怎麼這麼熱，原來是結合熱。」櫻井偏著頭去看關起來的窗。「可是我們也沒待在一起。」

　　「可能是因為我想你了。」大野碰碰他嚮導的臉頰。「翔ちゃん。」幾句話弄得櫻井匆匆別開視線。大野問起怎麼不開窗，櫻井嫌太遠，要走五步才會到，真的太遠了。

　　他還在大野的身下，大野說，孩子只是還不到十周的胎兒，如果能記得現在看到了什麼，之後都會好好跟孩子解釋的，這是健康的結合熱，他用彷彿在講學的語氣說話，讓櫻井一陣一陣地酥麻起來，也沒怎麼注意到他哨兵的手已經來到他大腿的底端，滑過臀部攀上腰間。

　　是「非常強烈的結合衝動，超乎肉體的合一渴求」，大野繼續說下去，他們的鼻尖碰在一起。「你去喝酒了。」櫻井說。他四處在大野身上嗅嗅，抱怨大野都不帶他去喝，他一個人在皇宮裡，不是在書房，就是在育兒室，現在連馬都不能騎，管家說外面的空氣暫時不適合康復中的人。

　　「醫囑說……」櫻井清清喉嚨，模仿瑪德琳夫人說話。「喝一點點沒關係。」

　　「但要在皇宮裡。」大野接話，匆匆解開領帶，他感覺櫻井的視線停留在他身上半晌。「哨兵們都在做什麼？」櫻井問他。

　　八成的垃圾話，一成的正經，還有一成是他不知道。櫻井哼哼笑了笑，問他想不想去夫人們的聚會，能拜託二宮弄到邀請函之類的東西，體會體會哨兵和嚮導的和諧與不和諧能發揮到什麼程度。

　　帝國沒有機密情報部門（二宮說簡稱機情部），大概就是因為有夫人們的聚會發揮功能。

 

　　他吻了吻大野，既想笑，又想繼續親吻，最後不小心咬到大野的嘴唇，哨兵最怕痛了，他摸摸大野被他咬了一口的下唇，覺得那裡要發腫。

　　「反正兄さん本來就能去。」

　　「我是你的夫人嗎？」大野俯下身吻吻自己的嚮導，把那兩片豐潤的唇瓣折磨得又熱又麻，嚮導素變得更濃，他已經迫不及待，他們都不能再忍耐了。「我是你的夫人？」他撫上櫻井陷進沙發裡的臀，在上面捏捏按按，不理會櫻井的求饒和動情的邀請。

　　「不是、」嚮導細細喘息。「不是！是她們一直和我說，『如果能見見那位就好』這樣子的。每次遇到都要說一次。」

　　他的腿被哨兵抬上肩膀，櫻井按住自己的口鼻，在哨兵驟然撞進他身體裡時，他差點沒壓住從喉嚨深處竄出來的尖叫。

 

　　門突然被敲響，還直接從外邊被拉開來。

　　大野連忙想把自己蜷起來躲好，又忘記他和櫻井正接合在一起，他嚮導濕熱的腸壁正裹著他，櫻井硬是換了個姿勢，瞬間插到最裏，兩個人都顫抖不止，換大野差點呻吟出來。櫻井跪坐在他下身之上，還夾著他的東西，慶幸沙發背對著門口，從大野這裡看過去，就是櫻井袒裎的腿，半勃的性器，和櫻井彆扭地想盡量朝向門口的姿勢，使得他腰部扭轉出一個誘人的弧度，現在大野正悄悄地撫摸那裡，害櫻井裡面把他絞得緊緊。

 

　　「陛下？」門外是個鈍感侍從。「殿下正在找您，要通知他您在育兒室嗎？」

　　他看見他們陛下扶著椅背，袖子捲起，藕白的手臂在椅背上相交疊握，手肘紅潤潤，陛下的下巴正支在那上面，只瞥了他一眼，就直直盯著地毯瞧，似乎身體有些不適。

 

　　「……他已經找到我了。」櫻井說。「請把門帶上，謝謝。」

 

 


	47. Chapter 47

　　

　　「該在門上加道鎖的。」

　　門發出被闔緊的聲音，大野徹底鬆了一口氣，緊繃的腹部也舒張開來，就仰倒在沙發上。

　　櫻井說門不能上鎖啦，怕會有危險不能立即趕到。他的語氣很認真，都快要讓大野忘記他們現在正在性事的半途，剛才是被打擾了才沒有繼續動作下去。

　　大野一手按著坐墊，手指都陷了進去，櫻井兩手撐在坐墊上俯視著他的哨兵，他以為大野是要吻他，才剛微微噘起嘴來，他身下的大野稍稍抽身，接著一個深深頂入，就頂出一片混亂鼻息氾濫肉浪，大野抓上那兩邊臀肉，嫩嫩軟軟還涼涼，隨著他一拔一插狠狠顫抖起來。

　　自哨兵的角度，當然是看不到夾吸著他的穴口和臀部的。

　　大野的視線落到櫻井身後那個穿衣鏡，以後是他們孩子的穿衣鏡，他們孩子若是哨兵，覺醒之後便會離開這裡，如果是嚮導或鈍感，那就會一直住到成年為止。

　　從那面鏡子上，他哨兵的好眼力能看見櫻井的屁股被他捏得紅紅，他掐得深的話，肉就要從他指縫滿出去。明明生了病也消瘦不少，這個地方卻還是豐盈如常，根本是這個人身上最多肉的地方，他是正埋在那裡面的人，大野想，是他的。

 

　　兩個人上半身都還正正常常，大野拆了領帶和拉下褲鏈而已，只有櫻井整件褲子都丟在沙發上，兩條腿晾在那裡，伸直也不是，夾好也不是，膝蓋被布面磨出淡淡粉紅色，就跪在那裡。

　　他感覺這樣像是宴會到一半的時候躲在牆邊偷情的人，櫻井話才說到一半，突然想起他們現在就是在做類似的事情啊，他不好好完成在育兒室裡的「三小時」，明知門外就是侍衛，隨時會有人直接進來，而且孩子也在旁邊，他竟然就在這些危險之下──不顧羞恥地讓哨兵在他的裡面進進出出，還在侍從的面前把大野夾得緊緊，他在別人的目光下完全勃起，差一點就在和椅背的蹭蹭磨磨之間射在上面。

　　「陛下，這是什麼？」大野的指尖戳上椅背的一小塊濕痕。「如果管家這樣子問呢？翔ちゃん要怎麼回答？」

　　「……我會自己、啊、把它清乾淨。」櫻井握住自己的性器，為了不再讓流出來的東西四處亂沾，他努力想把濕濕滑滑的陰莖在手裡抓牢，每次他成功堵住前端的小孔，他的兄さん就不讓他安生，往數次性事裡摸索出的好位置輾下去，櫻井最怕大野一下粗魯，一下溫柔地，用把他撐得滿滿的熱熱硬硬東西弄他那裡，他被弄個幾下就要投降，大野說──

　　「翔ちゃん五下以內，就會射得我身上都是。」

　　大野智開始數數了。

　　一，櫻井別過頭去堅持不看他。二，和他性器契合度滿點的腸壁開始微微抽動。三，嚮導的腰緊繃起來。四，櫻井說不要了、不行了，從鼻子裡發出幼貓似的喘吟。

　　「五。」大野默默把最遠還濺到他下巴上的白濁抹掉。「這件襯衫毀了。」

 

　　「……而且我不知道怎麼跟負責洗的人交代。」櫻井肩膀抵在椅背上，他的頭也靠在那上面，還沒從高潮的餘韻中緩過來。

　　聽說（諷刺日報說的）這個姿勢是最容易讓一個男人，甚至是男性哨兵頻頻求饒，能開口的話都只會說不要（但或許是不要停的意思）的絕妙體位。他之前在船上試過一次，如果能夠適應插到最深處的陰莖，他在那個時候盡量讓自己分心，不要去感覺正埋在他穴裡的大野，之後大野就能被他完全掌控。

　　現在想起來還覺得美滋滋。他第一次看見大野先於他緊皺眉頭，仰起脖頸，喉結上下滑動而且不准他咬，最後一顫一顫全都灑在他裡面，簡直不能再有更多成就感了。

　　……好像仔細想想，也算是他吃了虧？櫻井突然中斷他的各種美好想像，大野已經把他托起來，他們正在走動，見鬼了，櫻井咬著自己的下唇，他只能選擇──假設不要抱上哨兵的肩膀，那他的腿就會為了保持平衡往大野的屁股那邊夾過去，到頭來是把大野往自己拉近。或是抱上哨兵的肩膀，這樣每一步大野都能更好地控制進出的速度和力道。

　　「要去哪裡？」櫻井著急地問，他抱上大野的肩膀，把襯衫之下的漂亮肌理摸個透。「不行！不行！快放我下來！」

　　「你房間還是我房間？」大野問。「翔ちゃん明明知道育兒室和我們的房間連在一起。」

　　「但不是為了這種……用途。」櫻井反駁道，他高潮之後頭腦開始清醒，才想起來都是他自己的嚮導素，害大野智也一起進了結合熱，結合熱要是不這樣……解決，也只有忍耐一途，放著他自己的哨兵大野在床上自慰，一連好幾聲婉轉呻吟在他腦子裡爆炸，他會覺得有點寂寞。

　　「兄さん──」

　　櫻井沉到床鋪裡，把大野的襯衫（他弄髒的）剝掉，碰碰自己濕潤的穴口邊緣，他們仍然相連，穴口已經被大野撐到極限，每次抽拔就帶出裡面濕淋淋的東西，最後也沾了他滿手都是，還起了一點泡。

　　「你射了沒？」櫻井問。

　　大野低下頭去像要掩飾羞赧，「不要問這種問題翔ちゃん。」他又深深頂了幾下，在沒有射精的情況下卻高潮連連，連腳趾都蜷縮起來，呻吟聲落在櫻井的耳邊，大野用上哨兵的力氣環抱住他，他被鎖在大野的懷抱裡，雙腿大敞，什麼都看不清楚，只知道身體又被大野帶上了另一波嶄新的高潮，而大野其實還沒射在他裡面。

 

＊

　　

　　「自由邦的總督和她的先生。」二宮把晚宴與會人的詳細資料交給他們陛下，如果他的鼻子沒有出問題，二宮和也打了個噴嚏，櫻井翔和大野智的身上都沾著嚮導素的味道，一個活生生告訴所有人他們剛才做了什麼好事的證據。

　　櫻井坐立不安，好像犯了什麼錯一樣要他的私人秘書官二宮，偉大精明的二宮，他開始口不擇言拍馬屁了，幫幫我們吧，拜託，這是我的不情之請──二宮說我才想拜託，規矩上他才不想承受來自君主的「拜託」，那是要拋頭顱灑熱血達成的。

　　「……多吃一點檸檬片蓋味道吧。」二宮看了一眼在旁邊安安靜靜坐著的大野。「你也一樣！」

 

　　「自由邦？」大野聽話開始嗑檸檬片。「和聯邦有什麼關係？」

　　櫻井接過一片放到舌頭上。「自由邦是帝國的領邦，除了帝國中心地帶上下城區以外，還有很大──很多──的領地和幾個自由邦，更遠的地方有不知道能不能住人的殖民區。不過規矩上我們不能離開上下城區。」

　　他的臉皺了起來。「好酸！」大野湊過來吻吻他，還是酸得要命，櫻井的眼睛裡都沁出淚水，但在他的哨兵的親吻之下，他可以不去計較。

　　大野說，吃個飯真累。他一邊扯扯自己身上的紅色綬帶，又說這個和聯邦SKY DIVE優勝者的類似，櫻井聞言笑笑，告訴大野所以帝國這邊生氣得很，還召開很多次會議要正名帝國皇室使用的授帶標準紅色，但是他，櫻井說要是他能提案的話，他覺得不如就改成藍色好了，看了大家都冷靜一點也好。

 

　　「你的手能從我們親王的腰上離開片刻嗎？」二宮整理整理自己的領結，友善地提醒他們陛下現在是宴會時間，要一對哨兵嚮導從結合熱中抽離片刻雖然反人性又殘忍，不過，帝國的頂端應該要……他沒想過自己也會有找不到措辭的時候。

　　「等一下大野さん就不坐我旁邊了。」櫻井朝著門邊的侍衛點了下頭，宴會廳的大門被緩緩拉開。「他要陪總督的先生說話，你覺得他們會聊什麼？」

　　「任何適合這個場合的話題。」二宮回他。也找到了自己的位子坐下來，旁邊是教育部門大臣，剛好稱了他的心意，讓他綻開在場所有人都會心兒亂顫的笑容。

 

　　大野智和總督的先生打了招呼，總督和她的配偶都是哨兵，大概是各自有嚮導的哨兵，大野猜。他們不時搭幾句話，大部分的話題都停留在騎馬和SKY DIVE還有天氣、食物上，這些是最不容易失誤的話題，大野默默喝了一點酒，宴會已經上到甜點。

　　「嗝。我能問您一個問題嗎，我和總督都很好奇。」

　　大野偏過頭去看總督的先生，這位的酒量意外不適合宴會，竟然已經略略有點醉態，要是捅出婁子就要麻煩。

　　他注意到櫻井正悄悄地往他這裡看。

　　「您怎麼，嗝，調適心理，好向自己的嚮導屈膝？」總督的先生問。「我們都覺得、這很難，尤其是在保守傳統的帝國內部，就算是聯邦，要哨兵服從自己的嚮導，也不容易吧。」

　　大野又想起帝國的哨兵聚會時「應付嚮導」的方法，他戳戳蛋糕上的草莓，說以哨兵的自尊心來講，的確是不簡單的事，但這沒給他帶來困擾，倒是常常被哨兵問這種問題，才讓他覺得這原來要緊。那位先生哈哈哈笑出來，大野感覺櫻井的視線又更強烈了，他一定正用那雙大眼睛眨也不眨地偷看、偷聽這裡的對話，又要裝作很認真接總督話題的樣子。

　　「夠愛就做得到。」大野說。「我猜。」

 

 

　　「那是你心中真正的答案嗎？」

　　就寢前櫻井這樣問他，這是兄さん真正的想法嗎？櫻井站在床邊，穿著鬆垮垮的睡袍露出半個肩膀，大野坐在床沿看了看他的嚮導，他說他還能怎麼撒謊，只要精神觸手進來翻一翻就知道答案了。

　　「我也能為你屈膝。」櫻井突然說。

　　月光稀薄地打在他臉上，大野一時不明白櫻井想做什麼，但他很快就懂了──當櫻井把食指壓在自己嘴唇上，要他安靜的時候。

　　他看見櫻井，他的嚮導，他的陛下，他的愛人，慢慢地擠進他膝蓋中間，先是吻他，然後如所說的那樣為他屈膝，跪在他的雙腿之間，青澀地用吻取悅他漸漸升溫的那處。

 


	48. Chapter 48

　　大野智在夢境裡，他很清楚自己正在作夢，棉花糖一樣飄了起來，四周都是甜滋滋的氣味。他不常作夢，在哨兵學院裡他學到的第一件事，是怎麼將自己與世界區隔開來，每個哨兵都有核心，在我們的精神世界裡面，裡面保存了我們的記憶，學習建立精神屏障，就能保護我們的核心。

　　其實應該說是，從嚮導的手下保護我們的核心記憶。

　　他和松本潤同時下課，相葉雅紀那時候還是普通人，嚮導覺醒時間偏晚。相葉在學院外面等他們一起去看SKY DIVE比賽，松本弄到了超棒位置的票。

　　後來相葉覺醒成嚮導，嚮導每天要花五個小時的課後時間練習count，大概也是因為那個，相葉才都不能及時離開學校。再更之後，相葉擊敗敵手們，得到研究院進修動物專業的資格，才終於險峻地證明自己本身的價值高於嚮導身分的價值。

 

　　大野半夢半醒，咽嗚幾聲又鑽回被子裡，今天要學的是──他深深吸了一口氣，甜滋滋的味道原來來自他旁邊，他伸出手去搆那顆沒有睡人的枕頭，只摸到了餘溫。

　　他突然驚得坐了起來。「翔ちゃん？」他在皇宮的床上，大野揉了揉眼睛，有時他真怕這是下一秒就會甦醒的長夢，現在的這些都是泡影，其實他還只是剛覺醒成哨兵的自己，而時間並沒有前進。

 

　　在窗邊的椅子上跪著櫻井翔，櫻井轉過身去，面對大野睡眼惺忪的疑問，他彆扭地站了起來，說他想讓……就是在他身體裡面的東西自然流出來。

　　「那樣有效嗎？」大野側躺著，伸手要櫻井過去，他沿著那雙腿上行，直到觸及最柔嫩的內側肌膚，確實是沾了滿手的濕潤。櫻井的手臂環在他哨兵的肩膀上，隨著逐漸深入的摸索微微抽氣，他知道如果早上是這樣的開頭，最後就會是──

　　那樣的結尾。

　　

　　在打更衣鈴之後，他們迅速和對方分開，溼答答的地方變得更濕，早餐只好換成在浴缸上面吃。

　　櫻井捧著水果優格，趴在浴缸邊緣，朝著大野的方向說話，大野已經換好衣服，進來催催櫻井說時間不多了，今天是皇室的會期，櫻井上任之後第一次的皇室會期，也就是皇室成員的會議，對大野來說也是首次，他頻頻在碰上身最後一顆釦子，像要用手指給那個金釦子拋光。

　　櫻井舀起最後一匙放進嘴裡，裡面的草莓他都還沒咬，卻被大野用親吻當成偽裝的舌頭勾去吃了，他是特別留到最後的。

　　「別潑水！別潑！」大野把他嚮導的雙手按在浴缸邊上，翻出口袋裡秘書官二宮整理好的皇室成員資料（小抄）細細閱讀起來，一邊給櫻井擦頭髮，最後連衣服都順手幫穿好了，手腳俐落像行軍一樣收拾完自己嚮導，竟然還剩下大把時間。

　　櫻井站在全身鏡前面悠哉地打領結挑袖扣。「他們大部分不會準時。」櫻井說。他和大野準時去了謁見室，裡面果然空無一人，只有侍衛站在門邊。

　　「很好。」櫻井在皇座上坐了下來，那個椅子硬得讓人坐不住。大野歛下眼睛看了看櫻井，覺得聽起來就是不好的語氣，然後告訴櫻井他聽到往這裡來的腳步聲了，雖然才剛踏進皇宮。

　　第一個走進謁見室的人是塔會的主教，後面還有幾個塔會的人，然後是歐培拉首相，像有急事的樣子。

 

　　櫻井起身，捲得跟山一樣高的不安就從那個精神世界往這個精神世界淹過來，大野放鬆了精神屏障接應此刻的精神波動，他們都以為是搖籃的事情讓塔會這樣大動作，但卻是更複雜的，用首相的話來說就是聯邦事務。

　　自從病情好轉之後，櫻井都沒見過首相。

　　國事匯報全都寫在紙上，歐培拉說有不周的地方還要麻煩陛下來議院一趟讓他詳細說明，看起來是從諸多繁雜事務裡抽身不了。現在首相似乎又比前陣子更疲憊了，櫻井想起他用議院改選來威脅歐培拉，後來他聽說了歐培拉在議院裡的發言，大野轉知他的，他略略愧疚起來。

　　大野悄悄地把他嚮導的指尖攢在手心裡，順帶慰問了歐培拉夫人的情況如何，歐培拉說恐怕不樂觀，但他們都會堅定信念祈求康復。

　　「我們會的。」櫻井接話道，怕自己聽起來不誠懇，他又想多說什麼，最後還是放棄。「那麼……是什麼事情？」

 

　　「聯邦塔會一向是由帝國塔會派過去的主教主持，當初是聯邦方提出的要求，好讓他們也在……塔的信仰保護圈之內。」帝國塔會的主教說。

　　「今天我們收到了消息，聯邦塔會改由他們的統領舒芙蕾主持，現在正在確認塔會人員的安危，但希望很渺茫。」

 

　　「所以，塔會希望陛下能以您的名義召回在聯邦的塔會人員。」主教的言語裡滿溢出懇求，讓櫻井細細抽了口涼氣，他從沒遇過，更早之前也未有過塔會提出請求的先例。

 

*

 

　　皇室成員終於到齊，差不多也到用午餐的時間。

　　大野還在看二宮給他做的小抄，一旁櫻井撐著頭，目光沒有落在任何與會人臉上，像在觀察房裡的空氣流向，或是建築結構，也許只是單純地在想早上塔會的事情。

　　二宮走了進來，開始準備紀錄會議內容。櫻井宣布會議開始，稀少地所有皇室成員聚在一起的機會，誰都覺得自己的俸給不公平，有人認為領地應該重新劃分，自己的哨兵嚮導兄弟姊妹父母祖父母該封怎樣的頭銜也吵了好一陣子，大野想把自己縮進椅子裡，他覺得腦子裡有條神經在瘋狂抽動，議院都比這裡有秩序得多。

　　「爸爸呢？」

　　「去自由邦了。」櫻井悄聲說。「代替我們去敦睦出行。」

　　「我以為會是我們得去。」大野問。

　　櫻井說原本是這樣，但不能把搖籃裡的孩子一起帶去，太危險了，安子就是在敦睦出行的時候遇害的，所以這次的侍衛特別謹慎。

　　「再一陣子孩子就會動了。」他今早去抽血的時候，醫生說已經能聽見心搏。「晚一點我們去看看他。」

　　大野點了點頭，他現在想吻吻他的嚮導，把櫻井拿在手裡正在紙上亂戳一通的筆丟到一邊，然後吻他，啃他，摸他，把他壓在這張桌子上狠狠地──

　　櫻井顫抖了一下，其他人都還在關注自己的事情，也沒發現這裡哪裡不對勁，二宮正在用不可思議的速記法把所有人說的話處理成會議紀錄，於是乎沒有人知道，大野的手已經從櫻井的膝蓋滑到大腿，再從大腿慢慢地、從容地滑了上去，然後又把手塞進臀部和椅墊之間，一手掌握了全部的彈性與柔軟。

　　大野用鼻子低聲笑了出來。「但晚點我得去馬卡龍那裡。」他又說。「我盡量早點回來。」

　　櫻井露出一個吃到青蛙，青蛙裡面還包著炸藥的表情，他的筆快要把那張紙鑿穿了，大野從他手裡把那支可憐的筆抽出來，又將櫻井面前的紙拉過來，草草畫了玫瑰宮的三隻砂糖，穿行在櫻井寫下來的文字之間。

　　「我猜你今天要接近午夜才能回來了。」櫻井說。「塔會的事一定不是我最先知道的，八成都兩三天的消息了。」

　　「提拉米蘇大公沒來，他應該是在議院討論封鎖SKY DIVE地點的事，他支持，歐培拉也支持……雖然這兩個人處得不好。馬卡龍不支持封鎖，他需要盟友，會死命說服你。」

　　「我？」大野發出疑惑的哼聲。他很快低下頭去，盯著自己的手看了一會兒，綜合他目前所知的聯邦情況，還有潛在的多拿滋上校的威脅，他實在很難做出決定，若是支持，像讓櫻井從前的出逃蒙上一層違規的陰影，不支持又使他著實不安。

　　「多拿滋返回聯邦了嗎？」他最後只是這樣問。

 

　　櫻井的回答是從書房的書櫃後面抽出來的一支拐杖，多拿滋的，一模一樣。

　　「昨天剛送來的，請人連夜趕工出幾乎相同的仿造品，在聯邦境內掉的包。」櫻井說。

　　他戴著手套，把拐杖拿在手裡端詳，又在地上咚咚敲了幾聲，大野說危險，要他別碰，也不該把這種東西放在皇宮裡這麼接近他們的地方。

　　「我很確定一開始你被審判時，他就坐在高台上，而且氣息非常不友善。但這個，和審判時的不是同一把，他SKY DIVE比賽時可能扔掉了原先的拐杖，這是新的。」櫻井說。「我們得拆開來看看。」

 

　　「在安全的地方，由適合的人拆。」大野說，他的核心記憶開始騷動。

　　「我懷疑這會是他設下的陷阱。」

 


	49. Chapter 49

　　晨間正五點，天還暗著，最早的一班交通船尚未開駛。

　　下城區泊船場等待前往上城區醫院的隊伍排得長長，全是一片灰與黑。水道上寥寥數艘私家船緩緩前進，多數是載著醫生的船，掛上了旗幟優先通行，部分水道已經封閉起來，感染率最高的區域被完全封鎖，只能進不能出。

　　大野智挑開私人船艙的窗紗，交通船班班坐滿，他看見有個小女孩想擠入最後的名額，她哭著說她要去看她爸爸，但在船邊做身分檢查的巡邏官把她拉到一邊，讓後面的男人上船，她說她有買票和排隊，巡邏官努了努嘴說，也許妳沒那麼急，等下一班吧藍眼睛的小姑娘。

　　大野放開窗紗，讓它跌落原本的位置，將窗外的事情蒙上一層薄弱的陰影。

　　「翔ちゃん。」

　　「嗯？」

　　櫻井沒從手上的文件抬起頭，即便他休息的前陣子有大野替他謄寫，這段時間的文件量非同往昔，每日都幾乎是從前一周的分量，加上大小會議頻繁，下個月又是審計月，還有搖籃裡的孩子需要他，他的機關部門送文件給他都在裡面東藏西藏，他又得請部門大臣過來解釋，隨而耗費更多時間，讓他現在在船上也全心只趕著批文件。

　　「如果我們的孩子是藍眼睛。」大野說。「如果、」

　　「安子就是藍眼睛，帝國出過藍眼睛的君主，這沒什麼需要擔心。」

　　「但她被刺殺了。」大野又說。

　　「我猜是提拉米蘇大公幹的，或是我爸，但我不會去懷疑他。」櫻井把寫好的建議全扔進箱子裡，大野拿過來按照部門綁上不同顏色的絲帶。

　　「她會遇到那種事情，不是因為她眼睛的顏色，而是因為她是女皇。」櫻井說，筆的頂端戳進自己的臉頰。「我覺得是那樣。」

　　「我擔心你，我擔心我們的孩子，我擔心──」

　　「我會保護你們的。」櫻井拍拍大野的腿，來自上城區的船隊正朝著下城區的醫院前進，穿越掛著黑布條往另一個方向駛去的船陣，他們都知道那代表的是離開人世的生命，將要離開雲上，去到更美好的地方，永遠的休息，永遠的平和。

　　

　　現在他們抵達了目的地，被選為皇室探望對象的醫院，就和下城區所有的醫院一樣，擁擠的空間擺滿了床位，床和床之間甚至沒辦法用簾子隔開，而那已經是為了迎接他們而擺出的體面樣子。皇室眷屬也隨了過來，像有個集體意識，任何除了公事以外的地方，若是能露面，那一定得為了自己的配偶出現在世人面前。

　　提拉米蘇大公挽著自己夫人的手，走在他們陛下和親王後面。還以為能趁著瘟疫之便，一下子名正言順坐到皇位上，誰知道後來櫻井竟然把攝政權留給他的哨兵，提拉米蘇咬咬牙，一個聯邦人！他的夫人揉揉他的臂膀，悄聲說只要願意等待，機會還很多，這也是為什麼他們到現在仍未返回領地。

　　沒錯，提拉米蘇點點頭。他望向走近病床的他的外甥，哈，他們陛下還把手套拿下來了，多麼矯情，只差沒低下幾滴熱淚。他偏過頭去和大公夫人說話：「他就和他父母親一樣擅長作秀。」

　　「那就是為什麼上城區裡窮酸的蠢蛋，和下城區沒智識的人都支持他們家族，看看這些人感動的樣子……每任首相最後都變成他們的擁護者。」她笑笑，歪著下巴朝向首相的方向，似乎意有所指。

　　「塔保佑我們有個健全的頭腦。」

　　大公也跟著笑笑，隨在他們陛下身後，接受平民一應不分的感激。

 

　　在病床的末尾，最裡面的地方，櫻井注意到有個單薄的女人，蜷在被子裡，細瘦得要命，是這些普通人裡面唯一的嚮導，精神屏障上充滿裂縫，像是沙堆起來的牆正在剝落。她因為流感而雙頰凹陷，只剩下一雙淡藍色眼睛有點氣色。

　　櫻井聽見了「骯髒的寡婦」、「不吉利的寡婦」、「魔女」，一般人的心聲，從這些緊密的床位之間傳來，那個嚮導愣愣地望著他，半晌才濕著眼眶，手足無措地想起身，甚至想行屈膝禮，但都做不到。

　　「陛下……恭喜您康復。」

 

　　「謝謝。」櫻井的喉頭動了動，他褪下手套，大野接了過去，他輕輕地握上那個嚮導枯瘦的手，在細微的顫抖中試著給予他所能的支持。他已經知道這個人的命運，因而無止盡地感到悲傷，為了她是個嚮導，也為了她是個母親。

　　「我能為您做什麼？」他問。

　　「我擔心我的三個孩子，陛下，他們最大的才十歲。」她說。「我擔心他們……」她瞪大雙眼。「我擔心他們。」

　　「我想國家會幫助他們直到成年……我承諾……他們不在您的身邊？」

　　「是的，他們在工作，陛下。」她的眼中泛出淚光。「我很感激，陛下。」

　　

　　大野把手套交給櫻井，櫻井接過去沒有戴上。

　　「我做了帝國根本沒有的承諾。」他低聲說，一次又一次搓揉手套的縫線。他們面前的這些病人，受流感所苦又不能得到妥善治療的人就躺在病床上苦等死神來收割的那天，而他們來這裡展現皇室的親善，注入一筆自己少了也無關痛癢的捐獻，之後又將拂袖而去。

　　「瘟疫就是這個樣子的。」大野說。「我之前一直說服自己，在我以為就要失去你的時候。如果能讓你感覺好一點……有些不能控制的事情，只能學會接受。但活下來的人需要繼續生活。」

 

　　櫻井聞言抬起頭來，「所以我想做對的事情。」他說。「只有我能做到的事情。」

　　他們正在醫院門口，攜帶式的相機興起已過了半個年頭，是復古發明，推想出來的舊紀元二十世紀拍攝工具，此起彼落的閃光燈浪潮一般淹沒過來，他睜不開眼睛，泌出了一點淚水，又低下頭去，他的哨兵在背後牽住他的手，於是他們緊握在一起，將彼此的不安攢在手裡。

　　首相在接受記報社的訪問，皇室的人堵住了醫院的出入口，侍衛的人牆擋住了民眾，多數人的臉上是見到皇室的新奇和好奇，大野還未能習慣那些視線，總讓他感覺赤裸，皇室不直接接受訪問，但多數的相機都朝向他們這裡，在他們每一個細小的動作和表情之下，報社想挖掘出裡面的秘密，他們像擺在台上任人觀覽的物品，沒有靈魂，沒有隱私，也沒有感情。

 

　　訪問告一個段落的時候，櫻井看見了人群裡有個小女孩，抱著一束花，好幾次想從侍衛的腳邊鑽過去，但又被踢回人群裡。

　　他望了望大野，確定大野就走在他後面，其他皇室的人已經上了各自的船，將要返回上城區。侍衛擋著的人群還未散去，他們的眼睛定在他們的陛下，和陛下的哨兵身上，而報社抓緊每個可以犯規訪問的機會，他們的相機從未離開過。

　　「妳好。」櫻井走到那個臉頰沾著煤灰的小女孩面前。侍衛向旁邊略略退開一步，他們接到的指示是只要有任何哨兵隨著就沒有關係。

　　「要我幫妳把那束花拿到醫院裡給誰嗎？」他問。「短時間之內可能還進不去，但是布花上灑的花香很快就沒了。」

　　「不用。」她向後退了一步，抱緊懷裡的布花，方才她跌倒時，幾朵沾了地上的煤灰，只能勉強看出它們是朵花的形狀。

　　櫻井緩緩收回伸出的手，他歛下眼睛，一下子又換回原本的微笑，他說，祝福妳，然後就要離開那個小姑娘的面前。

　　但她把花舉高，送進他的手裡，讓他微微發愣，幾乎不敢確定現在發生什麼事情，他既不能表現得過度悲傷，也不該在這種時候流露任何一絲喜悅。

　　櫻井向後看了看大野，大野的眼睛裡有溫潤的笑意，像冰下的暖流，他知道這段時間大野比他辛苦太多，不知道從什麼時候開始，大野已經成為能在帝國裡立足的哨兵，清楚自己不能在這種時候摟上君主的腰，但能走到他的嚮導身邊，和他的嚮導並肩。

 

　　「給我的？」櫻井問。

　　小姑娘用力點點頭。「你是我們的陛下嗎？」她問。「我媽媽說，你皇冠上的寶石和我的眼睛顏色一樣，所以我應該覺得光榮，不用管同學說我是消毒水顏色的眼睛。」

　　「是的，和你的眼睛顏色一樣，是藍寶石。」櫻井俯下身說。他懷裡的那束布花是絲絹做的，他看見那個孩子的手上有被針戳到的傷痕，還有人工花香味。

　　「和我的哨兵眼睛顏色也一樣，都是非常漂亮的藍色。你們有這麼漂亮的藍眼睛，應該覺得驕傲。」

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......要50章了
> 
> 不能違反逢5的倍數必有大事原則（X
> 
>  
> 
> 複習甜點時間！
> 
> 歐培拉首相：S指派的第一任首相，目前陷入瘟疫後續處理的風暴，夫人是嚮導，也在生病中。似乎將要面臨許多危機。
> 
> 馬卡龍大元帥：N的叔叔，開軍事會議卻弄得像哨兵俱樂部，有哨兵沙文主義，目前最關心的事情是SKY DIVE地點要不要封鎖的事。
> 
> 舒芙蕾統領：聯邦的統領（哨兵），現在也是聯邦塔會的主持人，年紀大概是祖母輩，帝國人俗稱舒芙蕾那個老太婆。
> 
> 提拉米蘇大公：S的舅舅，夫人是哨兵，情人是和他有孩子的嚮導。為了等皇冠換他戴，一直逗留在皇都都不走。
> 
> 多拿滋上校：拐杖裡有秘密的Ｏ的養父，拿走了Ｏ的很多錢，還跑來帝國繼續要，似乎不會這樣善罷甘休。
> 
> 戚風先生：只活到34章。


	50. Chapter 50

　　二宮搖搖擺在桌上的搖鈴，侍衛拉開門讓他的訪客進來，他正忙著蓋章，所以只是伸出一隻手臂請訪客在他的對面隨便找張椅子坐下來。

　　「要喝什麼嗎？」他還是沒抬頭，因為對方好一陣子都沒回話只是坐著而覺得奇怪，一抬眼睛要來看看是誰，沒想到是櫻井翔，正撐著頭拿他沒看過的報紙在讀，還略略驚訝的樣子，說下城區醫院的情況根本沒那麼理想，這上面寫的是哪來的想像。

　　「既然是你就不問要喝什麼了，反正你會想辦法自便。」

　　「我是來和你商量重要的事情。」櫻井說。他向前坐，把他寫好的信拿給他的秘書官，是關於遭遇重大災情，例如這次的瘟疫裡失去經濟支柱的家庭能從帝國得到如何支持的大概方向。

　　二宮很快讀畢。「我會幫你順一順。」他說，櫻井點了下頭，才說他最主要的困擾是不知道該綁上什麼顏色的絲帶。從未有過部門管理這種事情，他私下寫信給研究院的一些教授請教過可行性，得到了很多的回覆，都認為細節上如何運作這種「支持」不難建構，但是否辛勤工作納稅的民眾能接受隔壁家的人能一陣子就支領一筆金錢，這又將對帝國的經濟活動造成如何影響……最終將導致議院通過，或是不通過這個法案的，會是民眾的意見。

　　「也許你可以用君主的名義多加一個部門。」二宮說。

　　「帝國憲法有這種規定嗎。」櫻井皺起眉來，「我想是沒有。」他垂下眼睛，把二宮桌上的筆用手指壓著滾來滾去。「我記得很熟……也記得上次收到嚮導學院的文件，後來說是你提供了場地，還挹注了一大筆資金。」

　　二宮放下手裡的筆，向後躺躺椅子，他感覺自己正在被審問。「這才是你今天來這裡的主要目的？」

　　「我只是關心皇宮的秘書官，我記得他一直對嚮導不感興趣，所以我猜他是對這裡面的資金流動感興趣？」

　　二宮哼了一聲，然後笑了出來，說他對嚮導可感興趣了。

　　譬如他就發現提拉米蘇大公的嚮導，在上次亂糟糟的皇室會期裡，盯著某個在皇都服役的公國王子，那個視線，和兩個人在門邊碰到的動作，該怎麼說呢──關係特別。上城區乃至皇宮自有一套嗅覺，專門用來聞出曖昧和繾綣。

 

　　「知道嗎，有句話叫做『別相信嚮導，尤其是長得特別漂亮的那種』。」二宮繼續在紙上蓋章，櫻井恍然大悟，難怪他總覺得二宮在這方面的表現特別微妙。

 

　　「……你被嚮導騙過什麼嗎？」櫻井小心翼翼地問。

　　二宮說。「我的人生喲。」

 

＊

 

　　「同樣的一句話，我也曾經在聯邦聽到過。」大野背靠著枕頭，等櫻井換成睡衣爬到床上來。櫻井還在看他卡了兩個小時的建築部門報告，在房間裡來回踱步，一邊碰自己的嘴唇，喃喃唸著大野覺得異常催眠的單詞。

　　現在櫻井終於坐到床尾凳上，停止了繞圈的工程，他想爬上床，但被大野強制更衣，換成總是掉一個肩膀的睡袍。櫻井躺到大野放好的枕頭上，文件輕飄飄地蓋上他的臉。

　　「投降了嗎？」大野問。

　　「只投降三分鐘。」櫻井翻了個身把臉埋進枕頭裡。「那句話怎麼了？」

　　

　　「沒什麼，就是在聯邦塔會聽過這句話。」大野躺了下來，乾淨床具的味道竄進他的鼻腔，一下子他的身體又要飄起來，意識進入睡前模模糊糊的狀態，彷彿走入一片迷霧，冷藍色的迷霧，菸味，瀰漫屋內的菸味，從不允許被打開的窗戶，一股甜膩的味道，甜到了極致的苦味。

　　「聯邦塔會有金色的屋頂……很多地方都是金色的。」他挪挪身體，櫻井終於寫好了建議，老實地來到他旁邊躺好，先摸摸他的手，後來又想鑽進他懷裡。他聞到他嚮導的細微嚮導素，非結合熱時的正常發散程度，像清晨的山茶花園，書房外面那片，差不多，大野想，一切都比過去好太多。

　　「多拿滋夫婦周末上塔會，帶著我。多拿滋太太總是穿長袖和長裙，聯邦的嚮導穿樸素的衣服是美德，她都會遵守，唯獨戴著一條金色的項鍊，緊箍著她的脖子。她也很少說話，只會默唸塔會給的冊子裡的祈禱文。」

　　「我感覺她其實不認識多拿滋，像被養起來。」大野又說，他突然感覺到櫻井好一陣子沒吱聲了，於是把縮起身體的櫻井拉上來看看，還以為櫻井睡著了，但櫻井突然睜開眼睛，跟他說他看到了。

　　濃藍色的霧氣，直入更高天空的樹頂，成片的森林，聯邦的最高參謀部就建在森林裡，林中有金色的教堂，金色的徽章別在衣領上，清除我們的慾望，建造雲上的烏托邦，和帝國塔會打扮得不一樣的主教伸出雙臂，天堂，天堂，登上天堂──

　　他跑起來，一直在喘，視線像是孩子一般低矮，但他跑得很快，哨兵的速度，殷紅的色塊，聲音，尖銳的聲音，安魂曲，像是安魂曲，灰色的安魂曲，深藍色的安魂曲，然後他停了下來，在一個紀念碑前面。

　　英雄葬於此地。

　　碑石的尖頂有金色的光盤旋，浮浮沉沉，忽大忽小。

　　「我想你們，你們在這裡嗎？爸爸？媽媽？」他聽見自己那樣呼喊，用孩子的嗓音。「帶我走──」他一直在啜泣。

　　「不要丟下我──」

 

 

　　櫻井翻到另一邊去咳嗽，他還以為自己就要沉入大野的核心記憶，現在像被拖到岸上的魚，一時之間吸不到空氣。

　　「兄さん！」他還在咳，大野原本以為是又染上流感，已經開始要著手叫醫生，沒想到是突來的精神世界高度重合，櫻井說他差點就要在核心記憶裡溺水，他向大野解釋大野的精神世界是個比皇都水系更大更複雜的結構，平常他做精神疏導的時候，只是在裡面晃晃，紓解一些卡住的地方，但核心記憶那區他從來不敢太過接近。

 

　　如果說哨兵會被五感淹沒，進而把自己鎖在精神世界裡，斷絕和現實世界的聯繫，那嚮導每次進入哨兵的精神世界裡，就是在冒非常大的險，隨時有身陷其中不能出逃的可能，櫻井詳加解釋道，所以通常只會對信任的人用精神疏導。

　　大野想的卻是戚風那一次，櫻井想也不想就給戚風做精神疏導，說不定會被戚風囚禁在戚風的精神世界裡，他的嚮導被關在別的哨兵的精神世界……他感到一陣不能控制的狂躁湧上來，唰唰幾下被櫻井壓下去。

　　櫻井噤聲好一陣子，保證戚風的事絕對沒有下次了。他把大野抱得緊緊，鼻尖在大野的頸子旁邊掃來掃去，弄得哨兵癢得要命，哈哈笑了起來。

　　「每次我說別那樣別這樣，你都不會聽。」大野說，櫻井好像還聽到他嘆了口氣。

 

　　「但我都有認真參考。」櫻井用玫紅色的眼睛盯著大野看，從大野那裡要到了幾個親吻，綿延到鎖骨上，但今天……不行，明天他們都要早起。

　　「答應我這件事情，別讓我們陷入戰爭。」大野揉揉他嚮導的腰間，他已經被持續數年的下層戰事奪走了太多，以前他無所依靠，現在他想真正掌握自己的命運。

　　櫻井細細啜氣，他的哨兵和他人都不一樣的的香氣，總是讓他喜愛到想天天黏在大野懷裡，他能聽見大野的心跳，別於一般時候的平穩，像在害怕他的答案，他不能給他的哨兵實現不了的諾言。

　　「兄さん……只有聯邦才能決定，雲上要不要陷入戰爭，因為這五十年來，都是這樣子的。」

 

＊

 

　　聯邦邊境，寸草不生，只有終年結凍的土地和圍牆。

　　松本潤靠在牆邊，這附近全都是聯邦參謀部派來偵查的兵力，他不用睜開眼睛，光是聽靴子的聲音也知道有多少人正打算拖著他回去參謀部，無論死活。

　　在一天之前，他和父母分頭逃亡，約定好今日要在邊境碰面，所以他才至今仍在這個危險的地方逗留，現在他打算SKY DIVE進入帝國，松本咬開水瓶，他的手已經有點握不住那瓶東西，剛才的爆炸讓他直接撞上這堵牆，手臂有些不好使。

 

　　松本望向自圍牆邊緩緩下墜的日光，想起在聯邦境內正四處蓬勃蓋起的金色穹頂教堂。

　　那是烏托邦教派的根據地，他們相信只有哨兵能升天，瘟疫是帝國遭的天譴，是為了讓雲上變成只有哨兵的世界。松本不得不又回想起自己為何這麼快就遭到追捕的原因，就是因為他用鼻子在那種教堂裡笑了出來，好吧好吧，其實是因為他們家裡和帝國的關係要太密切。

 

　　這個聯邦高層深信不疑的烏托邦教派，於每個不能明說的角落蟄伏五十年，終於在帝國最虛弱的此刻露出了獠牙。

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 50章來複習大家：
> 
> O：帝國的前聯邦哨兵，目前是帝國親王兼騎士，聽到黑鷲和殿下會不知道是不是在叫自己。對哨兵學院要當他徒弟的哨兵好像有點嚴厲，用羊雕賺進第一桶金，下次可能會開始嘗試作畫，有的時候會幫忙處理一點文件，帝國的人好像也沒什麼意見。
> 
> S：嚮導，帝國皇帝，目前從流感裡脫出，正積極想找到自己的路線，對總是對他瞞東瞞西的機關部門覺得有氣沒得出，和首相之間似乎也有一點君主責任和尊重行政的衝突，最近的喜好是比尼桑先醒，就可以一直盯著尼桑看。
> 
> A：聯邦嚮導，因為聯邦開始怪怪的不讓他領薪水所以答應帝國的挖角邀請，知道比賽時刺藤的秘密，最近發現檸檬片的好處開始有要推廣的打算，另外能當窗簾的植物也即將成為大熱門？和N似乎小時候在聯邦就認識了。
> 
> N：帝國哨兵，非常忙的皇宮秘書官，小時候住在聯邦，和某個嚮導好像發生過什麼，這可能要問照顧他的叔叔馬卡龍才會知道了。最近都在處理戚風先生的事情，似乎以後會變得更更更忙。
> 
> M：聯邦哨兵，原本是聯邦外交官，因為戚風先生的事情焦頭爛額，又最近聯邦好像怪怪的，因為在帝國出生、和帝國保有密切關係，因此被追殺，目前打算逃往帝國，可能將要帶來最前端的第一手消息。


	51. Chapter 51

　　

　　大野回到皇宮，馬卡龍的軍事會議連續五個小時都在研究軍服的設計，這個你們聯邦人就沒有插嘴的地方了，帝國哨兵們說。大野本來就也沒有要插嘴的意思，他從來沒想過在帝國人眼裡，聯邦全黑色的制服，在下層世界適應性最好的顏色，竟然會被說是蟑螂色。

　　那種昆蟲讓他一想到就整個毛起來。

　　尤其是SKY RISE的時候，喔一群人爬到塔柱上那個畫面……馬卡龍又繼續說，大野知道馬卡龍對聯邦意見很多，和首相又是敵對關係，和提拉米蘇大公也是敵對關係，也許可以畫出一個帝國金三角，大野在紙上畫了三個圈，把他們連起來，至於他自己和櫻井應該放到哪裡去，他現在沒個頭緒。

　　馬卡龍雖然和他提了封鎖SKY DIVE地點的事，卻沒有拚命說服他加入自己麾下，或至少並肩作戰。他看情況允許他離席了就也不想多問，馬卡龍說要靜觀其變，卻沒有說對象是誰，和什麼的變。

　　和櫻井預料的有些出入，大野想。

　　「翔ちゃん！」大野推開書房的門，不見櫻井人影。

　　「翔ちゃん！」大野推開育兒室的門，不見櫻井人影。

　　他關上門，育兒室的沙發上擺著帝國憲法（上面筆記做得密密麻麻）和一堆信件，多數都是從研究院寄來的，他把它們整理好，拆過的和未拆的分開來，又按照寄到的日期仔細排了個順序。他不知何時開始已經習慣順手做這種收拾工作，很大程度上能替櫻井增加效率，櫻井會一臉驚喜地看看他，又看看他的成果，然後他們就能早點睡覺。

　　大野在搖籃前面蹲下，一層層的膜狀物裡面是已經能分清手腳的孩子，閉著眼睛在沉睡。他好像看見了孩子的身邊有金色的光，聽說人的靈魂差不多是那樣子的，在孩子身上仍未褪去，當肉體消滅時又會回歸。

　　他小時候看過，在紀念英雄的地方，他一直相信他父母就住在那裡，那邊有很多的靈魂，但都是很久以前的事了。大野輕輕地撫摸搖籃的支架，突然有點細微震動傳到他的指尖上，他仔細看，是裡面的孩子踢了踢腿。

 

　　「他剛才一直在搖籃裡動來動去。」

　　大野不用轉身也知道是從房間那邊走過來的櫻井，他找了一圈皇宮都沒看到人，果然在這裡。櫻井說要去洗澡，晚上有重要的飯得吃，我最主要的工作不就是主持皇宮裡的飯局和聊天嗎，櫻井說。

　　

　　「那我的工作大概是……」大野緩緩起身，櫻井向後退了幾步，一瞬間又被他的哨兵抓上腰間，抵在牆上，先是親吻，然後他的釦子被扭開，櫻井緊張地盯著門看，就怕像上次一樣門被打開，這次他的遮蔽物，只有膝蓋抵在他雙腿中間的大野了。

　　他從不向滿滿一箱，要絞盡他腦汁的文件投降。

　　櫻井被按進浴缸裡，大野也擠了進來。

　　但他向大野投降的速度，比大野SKY DIVE還快。

　　

＊

 

　　「……這次的疫情喚醒我們三十年前的記憶，製造出許多不幸的家庭，我很遺憾在經歷過黃金時代的現在，我們的文明已臻成熟，卻仍然有學齡的孩子，他們中斷學業，必須在沒有保障的情況下長時間支出廉價勞力，為了扶持他們失去經濟來源的家庭……」

 

　　櫻井把手中的信件放到桌上。「這個語氣好像有點……」

　　「冷漠？」二宮推推鼻樑上的厚重眼鏡。

　　「事不關己。」櫻井說。「想像一下這封信送到每個部門大臣桌上，他們會直接看最下面那一行的重點，略過所有不重要的地方。但如果在報上刊登出來，讀報的人只會納悶這段話裡的事不關己。」

　　「事實上……」二宮向後縮進椅子裡。

　　「這個『支持法案』的標的，很有可能都不識字，也沒有任何地方可以發聲。你要……陛下您最該說服的人，是議院裡的議員們，因為，如果您還記得的話，我們的帝國議院就是代表人民的聲音。」他說。

　　「但僅限當他們在冷靜區的時候。」他又強調。

　　

　　櫻井想起帝國憲法，當然了，為了尊重議院，君主不能踏入議院。

　　這本已經變成他胎教讀物的東西（大野對此沒有反對），在他二十歲覺醒以前都在認真鑽研，雖然他也不知道為什麼要認真鑽研，可能是因為那是皇儲教育裡最重要的書，和繁複禮儀比起來顯然這個稍微有趣一點。

　　「你知道嗎，我有個想法，既然我不能進去帝國議院，而你又對嚮導學院的成立這麼用心。」櫻井停頓了一會兒，他拿著二宮的筆在轉，咻地一下，射中門上掛著的靶子，正中紅心。

　　「我現在決定，我要開除你。」他說。「你不是皇宮的秘書官了，回家吃自己或去議院吧。」

　　二宮聞言，慢條斯理摘下眼鏡。他記得在聯邦的時候，還用過大野智的外套擦眼鏡呢，就在大野被關在地底下刑求的時候。時間過得真快。

　　「悉聽尊便。」

 

＊

　　

　　等到大野智急匆匆在皇宮裡找偉大精明的秘書官二宮和也，卻四處找不到人，碰了一鼻子灰時，距離櫻井翔（惡意）把人辭退已經過了快一個月。

　　他這個月都忙著去哨兵學院和馬卡龍那裡的軍事會議，別說是秘書官，和自己嚮導也只有晚餐之後能待在一起，各自都很忙，也沒有……一陣子了。大野呼了一口氣，他用嚮導素找到櫻井的位置。

　　大野加快步伐，他愈走愈快，差點把從對面拎著花瓶走過來的女僕們打保齡球一樣撞散。

 

　　現在始作俑者在和相葉雅紀吃蛋糕，開了精神屏障鬼鬼祟祟不知道在聊什麼。

　　大野只見兩個人哈哈哈和吃吃吃，他走到他們旁邊坐了下來，發現有留給自己的份，緊皺的眉頭就放鬆了，自動坐下挖了一口生奶油放嘴裡，瞬間覺得人世間沒有什麼好煩惱的，他感覺自己被包裹在軟綿綿的雲裡面，好吧，雲其實不是軟的，他又挖了一口。

　　櫻井很識相地把他自己沒碰過那份也推給大野，大野默默拉過來吃，才提起他已經連絡不上松本好幾天了，往聯邦的通訊好像出了一點問題，什麼管道都找不到人。

　　「我昨天有收到信喔。」相葉說。

　　「日期大概一個月之前，松潤說他的月薪被扣完稅只剩一個金幣，房子被查封了，不能多說。我回說要不要匯一點金幣過去，現在還沒收到回信。」

　　「SKY DIVE和RISE出入聯邦和帝國應該只要一天，人和信都是。」大野說。

　　他看看櫻井，櫻井也咬著叉子看看他，先是聳起肩來，忽而又想到什麼，驟然起身就怒氣騰騰地往外面走。

　　「侍衛！請提拉米蘇舅舅過來！六個小時以內我要見到他。」

 

　　大野跟過去門邊看了一下櫻井前進的方向，又回到房間裡，他四周看了看，把窗戶一下子拉到最開。

　　相葉慌慌張張說蛋糕呢？我新作好的改良版檸檬片呢？他追到窗邊，只見大野從三樓跳了下去，穩穩著地，正往皇宮泊船場走去，要他負責把蛋糕自己吃光。

 


	52. Chapter 52

　　

　　下午兩點，皇宮泊船場。

 

　　大野智站在船邊，看櫻井翔自己把船的繩子鬆開來，他說這個普通人能做到的他也能，雖然櫻井差點被繩子絆得摔進水裡。大野又看了看在旁邊悠哉翻報紙的馭船師，知道櫻井是對他們下了心理暗示。

　　「你會害他們被處罰。」大野說。

 

　　「但我不能要也許會通風報信的人。」櫻井回他。櫻井在旁邊找到了馭船的竿子，拉了兩根走過來，放進船身裡，自己鑽了進去。他摸索著馭船的方法，用竿子戳戳水道底部，找到了水道推進的開關，水道開始運行起來，船也滑行出去，他在陽光下和泊船場裡的大野道別，拜託大野適時把馭船師們喚醒，輕輕捏他們一下就可以。

 

　　船需要水載著，才能前往別的地方。他不喜歡船，厭惡這種不能掌握自己方向與速度的感覺，如果是馬，他能低伏在馬背上，當牠們奔馳起來，馬鬃就沾上他的臉頰，景物疾遁而走。那是高速與自在的巔峰，唯一能勝過這種樂趣的，只有SKY DIVE。

 

＊　

 

　　下午三點，帝國議院旁的綠松石公園，帝國軍情部的位址，為他們的來客開啟大門。

　　一艘單人快船，門口的衛兵繃緊神經了，如果他們沒有看錯，即便船速極快，那是一艘有皇室徽印的船，他們哨兵的眼力不會錯過那些。於是其中一個衛兵，在僅容兩人通行的水面狹窄步道上險險快跑起來。

　　他在宅邸裡也沒能停下腳步，順著通報指示先往元帥的辦公室去了，裡面空無一人，正是下午的會議時間。衛兵又拔腿向別的地方跑，終於找到了紳士們的身影，他在門邊表示要傳話給馬卡龍大元帥時，突然覺得身體一輕，像泡進香檳水池裡，幾乎讓他臉上咧開喜孜孜的微笑，看起來像個蠢蛋，但沒人斥責他，門外尚未入場的哨兵們都自動讓到一邊去。

　　從他們分海一樣現出的道路末端──衛兵感覺自己被拉著領子揪起來，他不自覺地挺起腰桿，又與這裡所有的人一同彎曲膝蓋、沉降身體、低下頭顱，讓他看不見從他面前走過的那個嚮導，他們的陛下。

　　「什麼風把您吹來這裡？」馬卡龍笑笑。他慶幸櫻井沒把他拉起來站好，不然他的午餐就會從他的喉嚨滿出來。

　　「我只是路過。」櫻井也笑笑。「有點事情想請教您，方不方便耽誤一下子？」

　　馬卡龍又笑笑回去，他覺得自己的鬍子和臉皮都在抽動。

　　見鬼，這種天氣下午用單人快船突然出門，皇宮那裡還沒人吱個聲告訴他，馬卡龍希望自己的微笑使用了帝國裡最好的黏著劑，不然他的臉就要像被打破的花瓶一樣歪扭起來了。他的腦子雖然因為這最近的事務繁多而有些不好使，倒也算是一個清醒的哨兵，尤其午餐有烤布蕾，烤布蕾能呵護所有帝國人的心靈。

　　他當然不能拒絕。

 

　　櫻井在馬卡龍對面坐了下來，只有他們的會晤室，這裡的抱枕是沒有流蘇的，但是邊緣摸起來……他可以給78.8分，逼近80了，他這陣子給分都非常慷慨，不過要說觸感最好的東西，櫻井相信沒有東西可以比過他哨兵的襯衫袖緣。

　　「我猜我得很快切入正題。」櫻井放下杯子裡被馬卡龍丟了大量糖塊進去的咖啡。

　　「我希望能聽見您真實的意見，您知道帝國有多麼倚重您，當然以皇室的代表人來說，我也是一樣的心情……」他又啜了口咖啡還是受不了那個味道，早就聽過二宮說他叔叔對茶的品味很差，沒想到連咖啡也令人卻步。

　　「我想知道、」櫻井的話突然被馬卡龍打斷。

　　馬卡龍站在櫻井的對面，他知道他們陛下是來找他算帳，伸頭一刀縮頭一刀，就連歐培拉首相那裡也不知道這件事情，不如先乾乾脆脆攤出來，被這裡輕輕口頭責怪，總比被議院白紙黑字狠狠追究輕鬆。

　　「封閉SKY DIVE指定區是提拉米蘇大公的意思，他的嚮導帶著孩子和錢走了，聽說要離開帝國。他直接發了命令到各地去，把指定區封起來看管住，除了軍隊，誰都不能進出。」

　　「我要聲明，我非常反對這件事情，陛下。」馬卡龍強調。

 

　　「……我當然知道您很反對封鎖SKYDIVE指定區。」櫻井攪拌攪拌咖啡，抬眼來看他。

　　「我只是想問您以往閱兵式上親王有哪些事務要負責，因為畢竟您知道的，我父親正在敦睦出行。」

　　馬卡龍張了張嘴，一時之間對自己的衝動啞口無言。「我會請秘書送一份給殿下。」

　　「代替我的哨兵致上謝意。」櫻井又喝了一口，他把官腔說得漫不經心，咖啡難喝到他一口接一口，呸呸。

　　「接下來我們該聊聊封鎖SKY DIVE指定區的事。」

　　他伸手給馬卡龍指引該坐的位置，馬卡龍木然地走過去坐下，刻意加厚精神屏障是一種不服從的表現。

　　現在他面前那個嚮導要他的腿走去哪他就走去哪。他只剩下腦子裡，那裡永遠都是他自己的空間，亂成一片飛速運轉起來，想著要怎麼把來龍去脈說個清楚才好。

 

＊

 

　　晚間七點，皇宮私人會晤室。

　　大野坐在椅子上打磨他新雕好的鹿，鹿是新產品，在觀光客之間有非常高的人氣，就跟下城區開始在賣的水餃一樣，也是觀光客最愛，自從有個老太太指著第一次看見皇都水系而興奮得跳進去的一群觀光客說「下水餃」之後，水煮餃子就開始熱銷起來。

　　不過要是和聯邦開戰，觀光產業也勢必會停滯，來自自由邦和其他領地的觀光客雖然也有穩定成長，一旦開戰就不會有這種悠哉生活能過了。

　　櫻井撐著臉，他還在等提拉米蘇大公，說好的六小時要看到人只剩下一個小時，人還是沒來。他無聊到已經在吸氣吐氣玩那個放在桌上的蠟燭，大野說多拿滋上校的枴杖送去給專人拆開了，就只是普通的拐杖，什麼機關都沒有。

　　「我真的看他比賽之前沒拿拐杖，一跛一跛的，他幹嘛故意不拿拐杖。」櫻井說。

　　「他本來就一跛一跛，他有時候打多拿滋太太時把枴杖打斷了，就會只好空手跛個幾天。」大野開始給鹿角上色，他想把鹿的鼻子塗成紅色，這樣這就會是一隻紅鼻子的鹿。他沾了沾顏料，正要下筆，又覺得這鹿的眼睛不對，拿過刀子要來調整。

　　他抬頭要看看櫻井的眼睛長什麼樣子，卻發現櫻井雙眼失焦地望著遠處，不像正常的發呆，也和哨兵的神遊狀態不同，是精神世界高度重合導致的，他的核心記憶再次困住他的嚮導。大野把鹿丟到一邊，去搖搖櫻井，甚至捏捏櫻井，一點用處都沒有。

　　大野沒有反向進入嚮導精神世界的方法，他也不能在此時加厚或減薄自己的精神屏障，他和櫻井有過深度結合，所以嚮導在他的精神世界裡來去能全無聲音。

　　「聽得見我嗎？」大野貼在櫻井的耳邊說，得到了眼睫細細的輕顫。「翔ちゃん。」

　　「現在我來指引你，讓我當你的嚮導。」

＊ 

　　從十歲以後大野智就闔上了自己的核心記憶，他新獲得的快樂或傷悲都不會被放進去，就像是下過熱烈的雨，最後雨絲陷入泥土了無痕跡。

　　哨兵學院時代老師指派來和他合作的嚮導說，他的精神世界太過危險。這個聯邦少數善戰的嚮導，見過無數哨兵的精神世界，對他的精神世界下了不要再碰第二次的決定，而他也因為對方count的速度沒能與他相及，之後沒再和嚮導合作過。

　　他可能是個生病的哨兵。

　　也許是小時候那些經文祈禱造成的，大野偶爾也會荒謬地那樣聯想。至今他仍避免去思考多拿滋既上烏托邦教派的塔會，卻又希望他轉變成嚮導是什麼原因。

　　直到最近他不願再放走自己的記憶奔流逝去，放鬆了對核心記憶的綁縛，裡面卻彷彿住著一頭惡獸不讓他安生，大野摀著自己的臉，他的惡獸，把他的嚮導從他身邊奪走。

　　他想過很多次，如果能不是哨兵卻又可以SKY DIVE就好了，他從來沒有一刻感覺那麼自由，卻又離死亡那麼接近。

　　無限接近。大野閉上眼睛，他看到了自己第一次SKY DIVE的天空，那麼陰沉，那麼蔚藍，那麼漆黑，那麼明亮，那麼樣的，這麼樣的，因為他鎖上了自己的核心記憶而永遠從他的腦海消逝。

　　櫻井站在一間房子裡，這裡是大野的核心記憶，千百萬條河流的匯聚之處。

　　不錯的房子，門窗緊閉，室內滿是菸味，像飄著冷藍色的霧氣，窗上結了厚厚的霜，他不能看見自己的倒影。

　　「你知道嗎？」

　　櫻井抬頭看向他身後站著的男人，那是比現在年輕很多的多拿滋上校，就和他還有大野差不多歲數，身材結實，有一張威嚴的臉龐，有一雙冷然的褐色眼睛，同樣跛著腳。

　　「我收留了一對夫婦的孩子，他像隻小羊羔，白得能掐出水來，他的父母親都是哨兵，親生子，他必然會覺醒。」多拿滋說。我希望是嚮導，予我愛悅，他提高聲音說，我從小照顧總不會和那個女人一樣出亂子。

　　我們可以再等一年，他說。

　　再等一年。

　　再等一年。

　　你什麼時候會覺醒成嚮導呢？他自孩子烏鴉羽毛一樣的美麗髮尾向下，捏住了脆弱白嫩的後頸。

　　你一定要覺醒成嚮導，我猜那會是你十八歲左右的事情吧，到時候你首次的結合熱嚮導素會染滿這間房子，我要在裡面跳舞，我要在裡面暢飲，拆開你，像拆開禮物，穿上你，像穿上灑滿香水的新衣。

　　在這之前我都不會碰你，來吧，我們一起來向金色的塔祈禱，跪好，跪好！

 

　　這是你第幾個哭著祈禱的夜晚？櫻井蹲了下來，看向那個孩子，他想碰碰他，又明白這不過是大野的核心記憶裡封存的一段過去。

　　「如果我不曾見過你，我不曉得最亮的陽光在地底裡。」

　　他撥開孩子的額髮，在那之後，海藍的雙眸凝視著他，突然一股強大的力量拉過他的臂膀，向後推搡他，櫻井想伸出手，卻從指尖開始始粉碎成金色的光。

　　在那瞬間，他倒映在孩子的眼睛裡，倒映在玫瑰宮乾淨的玻璃上、倒映在白塔裡蒙著灰的玻璃上，他永遠都忘不了那裡，那裡他用一個鑽石戒指倔強地、固執地日以繼夜刻那扇窗子，直到在上面留下深深刻痕。

　　──我的時代還沒有到來。

 


	53. Chapter 53

　　提拉米蘇大公在六個小時的最後一刻走入會晤室內，裡面坐著他的外甥和聯邦人，他們總是在私下這樣稱呼大野，已經算是相當中性的稱呼，現在這個場合櫻井翔會開口稱呼他舅舅，大概也是相當中性的稱呼。

　　「我以為你要和我談的是家事。」大公坐了下來。

　　「從每個角度來說，他都是我現在最親近的家人，所以誰都沒有必要離開。」櫻井回道，他按住大野的腿，不讓大野起身，後來大野只是坐回原位。

　　他們坐在沙發的各一側，前幾分鐘他們還躺在那上面親吻彼此。

　　終於從他精神核心被拽出來的櫻井，腿夾上他的腰際。如果他是一個哨兵，大野想，特別惹人喜愛的那種哨兵，兩三下就能順服於他的嚮導，但他望向那扇門，每一扇皇宮裡的門總是壞他好事的罪魁禍首，他決定當個令人慍怒的哨兵。

　　「我不想管提拉米蘇了。」櫻井在他耳邊說，像甜美的慫恿，開始拉著他哨兵的手往自己身上去摸索，一被碰到哪裡，就要發出細弱的喘息。

　　

　　剛才那個櫻井已經淡去，這個櫻井試圖讓自己表現得夠正常，慶幸皇宮裡晚上房間的照明總是不夠亮，他們雙雙發紅的耳廓才能被隱藏下來。

　　大野喝了點甜的，櫻井嘴角勾起像要開始說話，或是微笑，但他的眼睛無動於衷。

　　「我想事情是這樣的。」他對大公說。

 

　　大公抬眼來看他，也看了旁邊的大野。

　　「自從樞密院去白塔宣布我的合法皇位繼承權，直到現在，我的治理一直面臨許多困難。」他用柔軟的語氣同大公說話，像是在求取建議的晚輩。

　　大公笑了下。「可能你就是不適合皇冠。」

　　「但皇冠在我頭上，您 **就是** 得不到它。」櫻井把話說完，他將幾張相片推到大公面前，報社昨天入手的，前幾個小時才被皇宮的秘書官匆忙買下來，就在從馬卡龍那裡知道了這個消息以後，皇宮聯絡了所有上下城區的報社，手裡有相片的報社起先還不願意賣。

　　「您的嚮導，您的情人，不是皇室成員。這本來不是皇宮的分內事，但我認為趁著它只是醜聞的時候得手，總比成為誰的籌碼要好。」

　

　　相片上兩個牽著孩子的女人從船裡出來換乘馬車，其中一個是大公的嚮導，另一個看起來像來自聯邦的哨兵，不是和大公的嚮導有過曖昧被發覺的那個王子，這是一個普通的聯邦商人，呵護嚮導像含著一塊糖，都怕化了的樣子。

　　普通的聯邦哨兵，櫻井看著相片，裡頭有黃昏和稀疏樹林，讓他突然想念起以前和大野在聯邦的時候。雖然他那時還在流亡，日子過一天算一天，好幾次還因為SKY DIVE面臨死亡關頭，但卻是他最快樂的一段時間，到現在他仍忘不了那個雨天，他和大野坐在充滿麵包香氣的馬車裡，他們把手伸出去接雨滴。

 

　　大公搖了搖鈴，櫻井一下子被拉回現實。大公正讓僕人給他準備菸斗，他吸了一口菸。

　　「……如你所見，她帶走了孩子和不少錢。」大公聳了下肩。

 

　　櫻井向前傾身，他想說的話還放在後面，一個和情人私奔的貴族嚮導可以是上城區常見的事情，他們能讓它是。

　　「您是議院裡的一份子，也是軍事會議的成員，三十幾年來，女皇的時代，或是後來的時代，您的貢獻無庸置疑。」

 

　　大公向後靠在椅背上，他暗紅色的眼睛看著他到現在仍未發自內心承認的帝國君主，一個出生時他抱過的孩子，一個他每年親自送禮物的孩子，他最疼愛的外甥，如果不是在那個位置上，一切都會是最好的模樣。

　　「是嗎。」大公又抽了口菸，他的肩膀放鬆了一點。「你不如把話說完吧。」

　　櫻井碰碰杯緣，把自己嘴唇沾上那裡的咖啡漬抹掉。

　　「您為了留住您的嚮導，私自下了封鎖SKY DIVE指定區的指示，這是一個非常草率、倉促、不經思考，而且難以收拾的決定。我的母親一直很信賴您，她曾說過您是她最驕傲的兄弟。但或許我沒有她的榮幸，讓您忠誠予我。」

　　大公聞言反而稍微有了一點笑容，看起來不像假的。

　　「如果我只是她的臣民，我會因為你這番話感動，但我遠比那些人還要了解她。我的姊姊，固執又任性，沉醉在她的名聲和喝采裡，黃金時代是個笑話，她讓我們失去了皇室的權力，變成鎂光燈下揮手的小丑。」

　　「然後你又要複製她，像她和你那個只曉得讀書的自由邦出身父親結婚一樣，你和聯邦人結合，拿到了所有皇室的話題性，把你的哨兵送到議院和軍事會議裡給他找事做，還頻繁出入你不該駐足的地方，『支持法案』？你是在順著她的步伐一步一步摧毀這個皇室！」

　　大公站了起來，他按著自己的額側，怒不可遏。

　　

　　「現在正在摧毀皇室的恐怕是您。」櫻井說。「我相信帝國人民的眼睛。」

　　「那你必會失望。」大公把菸斗放到桌面，讓僕人替他收下去，像準備要離開的樣子，卻被匆匆進房的侍從留住步伐。

　　櫻井推走自己的茶杯，他其實不想讓大野也和他待在這個地方，還得忍受大公說的那些話，在上城區裡他們總逃不過那些風言風語，這是人群中心……他們理所當然的處境，平民關心皇室，貴族關心皇室，卻其實最關心他們自己。

 

　　櫻井抬眼看著大公，大公臉色驟變，從憤怒轉為蒼白，扶在椅背上的手指掐了進去，最後又恢復如常的平靜，他們都是那樣的，他們，櫻井微乎其微地感受到了血緣的聯繫，來自他們皇室血脈的冷靜，永遠不將情緒顯露於人前，永遠。

　　「我要去處理她的事情，他們在邊境被發現了。」大公說。他拿過自己的帽子，屈膝行了禮，然後也向大野行了禮。

 

　　櫻井望了望那個侍從，他等會兒想從侍從那裡清楚徹底地得知究竟發生什麼事情，絕不要再被蒙在鼓裡。「……我能幫上什麼忙？」

　　「不必了，陛下。」大公低下頭來，他沒有哽咽，只是指尖細微地打顫不止。

　　「非皇室成員的葬禮在邊境進行，皇室成員的會在我的領地舉行，之後我會留在我的領地，相片的費用我的秘書會負責……但如果您願意，也許能來給孩子們一小束花，我想他們會很高興。」

 　　他停下要跨出門的腳步，轉過身來。

　　「我想這可能是我們最後一次見面……在這麼私下的場合。我希望陛下您知道，那個聯邦外交官的事情，和我一點關係都沒有。」

　

＊

 

　　櫻井翔還記得收到他舅舅給他送的十歲禮物，當時大公還沒有提拉米蘇大公的頭銜，就只是王子殿下。

　　那是一隻漂亮的機械鳥，住在和它一體成形的木籠子裡，只要上緊發條就會抖著羽毛唱起歌來，每次都唱同一首。

　　大公說，這是帝國裡唯一能唱歌的機械鳥，他好幾年前就去工匠那裡拜訪過，才得到他的第一個作品。

　　他母親拿起來端詳，說這樣就能隨時聽到歌聲，應該擺在一個好地方，讓多一點人能受益到鳥兒的婉轉啁啾。

　　他父親看了看之後說，真可憐呢，木頭的鳥還要給它安個籠子。　

　　都是很久以前的事了。  
  
  


　　「……兄さん。」

　　櫻井從枕頭裡抬起頭來，大野正蓋熄最後一盞蠟燭，房裡瞬間沉入一片黑暗，只有大野走過地毯的聲音，還有他坐到床上引起的細微晃動。

　　「我覺得我錯了，兄さん。」櫻井縮進被子裡。「我以為我能代表皇室，用君主的身分處理好這件事，但是我們應該是家人，就像以前那樣……」

 

　　大野把他拉進自己的懷裡，拉拉被子把兩個人蓋得嚴實。櫻井掙扎了一陣子，還是服從於自己現在的渴望，他想被自己的哨兵擁抱，被自己最親近的人擁抱，他的雙臂在大野的背後碰在一起，也讓大野往他的方向靠攏，最後他們貼合在一起，耳邊只剩下彼此呼吸的聲音。

　　「你可以犯錯，翔ちゃん。」大野說。

 

　　他摸摸櫻井的後頸，在月光中為他的愛人哼起他記不完全的搖籃曲，直到他的嚮導不再夢囈。  
  


 


	54. Chapter 54

　　說到閱兵式，大野智起了個清早，聯邦的閱兵式好像是昨天的事情一樣，每個細節他都能回想起來。

　　那是在他從都中心地底的監獄結束三日監禁被放出來以後，房東太太還想方設法讓他的嚮導和他一間房間，就為了完成他們的結合，其實那時候他沒有真的認為他們會結合，沒有現在那麼真實，也沒有現在那麼認真。

　　「你要回你房間去嗎？」

　　大野低下頭，看見櫻井還勾著他的手，腿也纏在他身上，只是用剛醒來的模糊聲音和他說話，就覺得有點好笑。

　　今天是帝國的閱兵式，舉辦在審計月之後，就在春天的末尾，夏季快要開始的關頭。這裡的夏季很短，冬季也短，可以說只有春天和秋天，好讓人能穿著舒適的衣物，過著愜意的生活，香格里拉一樣的地方。

　　而聯邦在另一個雲板塊上，那裡的冬天尤其漫長，一直到春末都非常寒冷，結冰的土地也很多，總鋪著一層苔蘚。

　　大野摸了摸櫻井露出被子以外的肩膀，像拿根羽毛在上面搔弄一樣，弄得櫻井很癢，猛地伸手抓住他，抓了一陣子又差點睡過去，直到敲門聲響起。

　　大野吻了他一下，一下子離了被褥，把昨夜不小心扔在地上的睡衣披起來，才穿過育兒室走回他自己的房間。帝國式的端莊，分房睡是其中一種，他們陛下總是假裝有好好執行，但其實每天他們都在同一張床上待著。

　　我自己睡會失眠，櫻井翹著嘴抱怨，他們又不讓我裝白噪音在臥室裡，有更好的照明設備他們都不引進，而且誰知道吹熄蠟燭之後房間裡會有什麼，沒有人可以保證我的安全！

　　戚風的事情以後，大野真的覺得不安全。

　　他換好今天的禮服往櫻井那裡走，他們搖籃裡快要足月的孩子像也醒了，呼嚕呼嚕翻了翻身體，一個小公主，前幾天醫師說的。

　　他和櫻井兩個人在那裡盯著孩子看，都看不出來像誰，大野覺得這有些像在養魚，原本雞蛋大的人造子宮被他們的豆芽撐開來，她在裡面游泳和伸展手腳，有的時候還會微笑，總是櫻井看到，因為他每天都有三個小時會和豆芽待在一起。

 

　　「兄さん！」

　　大野從搖籃邊離開，櫻井不知道遇到什麼天崩地裂的困難，正在用會叫醒整層樓的音量喊他，他於是走過去看看，貓著背慢慢走。

　　櫻井原本有個貼身男僕，其實他也有，但他那位不甘願被當成衣架，後來去覓了更有前景的工作，現在這個也離開了，算是櫻井先請管家給他的男僕謀職。櫻井跟管家說他想學會自己過生活，管家至今都不能理解這個決定，您不需要自己過生活啊！管家強調數次，覺得全皇宮都被一股聯邦習氣帶壞，但也一點方法都沒有。

　　

　　「我釦子扣不起來。」櫻井說。「快幫我看看。」

　　他從鏡子裡看見大野站在他後面，正替他釦起後背那一排細密的金色釦子。他隔著衣料也能感覺到大野的手按在他背上，指尖正沿著他凹陷的背脊緩緩向上，櫻井細細顫抖起來，像期待更多大野對他的摸索之後將要發生的事情，他的這件上衣封到脖子，最後一個釦子恰巧觸到後頸的碎髮，能被留下任何放縱的痕跡，在這身禮服裡面。

　　大野低斂著眼，很專注的樣子，好像還用了香水，像是冬天裡的松木，潔淨又溫和，櫻井扶著鏡子的上緣，他從鏡子裡瞥見他的前胸鼓起了一小塊凸起，是他哨兵的手探進他的衣服裡，指尖有些冰冷，他熟悉的，他知道的，還帶著薄薄的繭，好讓大野捻揉他的嚮導時，總是交由天分，不需要多加刺激。

　　「要看看我幫你扣得怎麼樣嗎？」

　　「不用、」

　　大野的吐息打在他耳際，櫻井想扭過頭去，但不被大野允許，大野掐著他的臉，讓他只能看見鏡子裡他們的倒影，他是怎麼被咬了一個淺淺齒痕在鎖骨旁邊，脖頸上又是誰留下的紅痕，昨夜他是怎麼和大野在椅子上交疊，任由大野把他撞得只能踮起腳尖發抖，都隱藏在大野給他穿得好好的禮服之下。

　　他們稍後要去閱兵。櫻井望向自己發紅帶淚的眼眶，他怕自己的表情要出賣他們的秘密。

　　「味道有點出來了。」大野說。「嚮導素。」

 

＊

 

　　原先計畫好的路線因為大道兩旁的民眾太過踴躍而水洩不通，帝國人民已經好幾十年沒看過閱兵，在這天，上城區的部分水道會由機械操作關起，好讓馬匹可以在路面上行走。為了場面，馬卡龍大元帥說，我們的老祖先總是捨棄不了馬。

　　皇室的馬隊在前往閱兵場之前便遭遇交通阻塞，護衛在前面開道，然而速度非常緩慢。

　　馬卡龍和大野一左一右走在櫻井的後面，他們還能東聊西聊幾句，大野和二宮合拍，和他的叔叔也合拍，前者是有細膩心眼，後者是行事風格非常聯邦，雖然對聯邦意見特別多。他最近回憶起過去的次數愈來愈頻繁，要是不打擾到他的嚮導，算是好的現象。

　　大野拉緊馬韁，他們幾乎被卡在人群中間，護衛一方面得引導秩序，一方面又得做他們的工作，若是在閱兵場內定然沒有需要擔心的維安問題，全都是訓練有素的軍官們，可是這裡官僚要更多，雖然各自都是哨兵，誰也不敢保證自己的安全。

　　「陛下。」馬卡龍策馬前行幾步。「看這個情況還需要至少一個小時才能抵達閱兵場。」

　　「也許我們放棄馬，直接走過去。」櫻井回他。

　　馬卡龍愣了一下，就在櫻井以為他要把尊貴和威嚴那套搬出來否決他時，馬卡龍首先縱身下馬，再來是大野，大野順手把他的嚮導接下來，後面的議員勛爵紳士小姐們也陸續下了馬，成了所有人都徒步的情況。

　　帝國民眾從來沒有遇過這種情形，在人群最前排的人還可以看見，他們的那對皇室哨兵嚮導只距離人群十步以內，能和他們平視，和在馬匹上俯視人的感覺差多了，讓他們有被重視的感覺。

　　他們還發現報紙上最常說的「感情冷淡生硬」、「帝國聯邦聯姻關係」一點都不真實，因為哨兵是那樣亦步亦趨緊緊維持著端莊的距離走在側邊，嚮導又是隨時把握著自己的速度讓他們能更接近。

 

　　前往閱兵場的一行人在揮著手帕的人群裡緩緩前行，櫻井發現向他遞花束的人不只下城區醫院那個小姑娘，他雖然想全部收下，就像那個小姑娘的花至今仍被他擺在書房裡，但他實在沒有餘裕，只能帶著微笑向他們揮手，大野稍微落後櫻井一步，他來到帝國被要求遵守的第一件事就是永遠走在君主的後面，就算他是櫻井的哨兵也一樣。

　　有人高聲喚他殿下，大野點了下頭，他們走得盡量快，沒能把所有人都看得清楚。

　　大部分時候被稱呼殿下，他總需要想一下才能做出回應，二宮還是秘書官的時候提醒過他，帝國民眾盯著他們皇室的一舉一動，用眼睛解讀每個有意無意的行為，所以這樣略略的停頓，可能讓人以為是他在不愉快，進而使他們受到驚嚇，還會擔心他和櫻井翔的感情不好，最後開始憂慮帝國的未來，並且影響經濟活動的進行。　　

　　從前他對帝國沒有太大興趣，也不特別想要了解，松本偶爾會提到帝國又發生什麼事情，他也很難想像那個遙遠的，有一堆王子公主的國度，還有據說相當皇室狂熱的民眾是怎麼回事。沒想到在同樣遙遠的未來，自己卻穿戴著皇室綬帶，走在紛紛向他行禮的民眾裡。

 

　　趁著一片混亂，櫻井放慢速度，落到大野旁邊。他們悄悄地對望，悄悄地牽起一隻手來，若不是這種場合，櫻井覺得自己一定會吻上去，好像這些能排到天涯海角的人都祝福他們，都接納、愛戴他們那樣。

 

＊

 

　　原先預計騎馬會交通壅塞到需要一個小時的路段，他們只用了一半的時間便順利通過，若是在平日，這段路只需要十五分鐘就能走完，現在終點已經在前面，一輛馬車，櫻井盡量壓抑自己興奮的心情，天知道他多久沒坐馬車了！馬車能喚起他所有美好的回憶，馬蹄可愛的達達聲，車輪叩轉的聲音，他以前老是爬到大野腿上坐著，或把大野壓在車廂的角落親吻，最後都是他先喘不過氣投降。

　　櫻井停下來，在上馬車前同人群揮最後一次的手，大野拉開車門，他也同樣持續致意。奇怪的是在紛沓的人潮裡，他好像看見了一點亮光，就在一瞬間，他還不能判斷那是什麼東西，哨兵的五感帶動直覺兇猛地運作起來，他拽過他旁邊的櫻井，櫻井什麼都沒看見，臉就被大野按到胸前，在眾目睽睽之下踉蹌跌進哨兵的懷裡，摔掉了皇冠。

 

　　馬車的窗玻璃驟然破碎。

　　他的感知範圍告訴他那是一顆甚至能殺死哨兵的子彈，正嵌在玻璃上，煙硝味都還沒散去。

　　


	55. Chapter 55

　　二宮前秘書官，回歸議院的一員，正在痛揍歐培拉那派（他的敵對派別）裡一個小帥哥的鼻子，不過也無所謂──他這次真的瞄準了──反正這種小傷哨兵去旁邊冷靜區敷個藥一下子就會痊癒。

　　小帥哥被揍飛之後爬起身來，熱切地過來同二宮擁抱，彷彿剛才他們只是再給彼此撓癢癢。

　　「感覺頭腦冷靜多了。」他一邊扭肩膀一邊說。「下個議案再來切磋！」

　　二宮揉揉自己正在淡去的瘀青啊了一聲，全當同意了的意思。

　　他現在為了嚮導學院和『支持法案』的事情，可以說反而和自己那派人走得遠了，天天和歐培拉那派他後來在皇宮共事的人自由搏擊，有嚮導在的時候他們還會跟他要求優雅地比比擊劍就好，議院真是愈來愈匪夷所思，就連他也覺得和一批一批哨兵學院出來的新血們比起來，他該在家裡養老了。

　　還好他已經拿回冷靜區的貴公子的稱號，這個不能隨便讓人。 

　　小帥哥擦著汗走去冷靜區談正事，剩下他在議場裡撿自己掉到地上的襯衫釦子。二宮悠悠抬起頭來，正要數數撿齊沒有，卻先看見了站在樓上、斜靠欄杆的大野智。

　　

　　一個禮拜前的閱兵式當日，他們陛下遭遇了暗殺。

　　暗殺者在騷亂的人群中，經歷數分鐘後被身邊的民眾制伏，當時他手上的槍裡面還有數發子彈，已擊發的有三發，一發在車窗上，一發射中了馬的足部，最後一發他飲彈失敗，射穿了自己的臉頰。

　　在口腔受創難以言語的情況下，據目擊者說，這個人還一直反覆誦唸著祈禱文。但這些訊息沒有被公布出來，而是對外宣稱這只是一個精神病患，因為巧合拿到槍械便隨機展開攻擊。雖然他也的確有精神病……還是嚮導，而且是來自聯邦的嚮導。

　　「他怎麼說？」二宮給自己添了飲料，無糖的東西難找得他都得自備。

　　大野知道他指的是櫻井。

　　櫻井後來把皇冠從地上撿起來，拿在手裡，向所有沿路的民眾保證他們觀禮的人身安全，馬卡龍大元帥換了自己的馬車過來給他們，就這樣他們一路在馬車上揮手到閱兵場，像什麼事情都沒發生那樣。

　　只有大野清楚，當走到沒有民眾的路段上之後，他們幾乎要把對方揉碎在自己懷裡。

 

　　隔天下城區有報社刊了他們陛下被拉進他哨兵懷裡時的驚慌表現，附上了「皇室神話破碎？」的標題，深入剖析其中的緣故，順帶把安子女皇的暗殺事件也拿出來比較，環繞著帝國皇室正在衰微的論點，附帶評點每個萬分真實的皇室醜聞，據說少見地遭到讀者的投訴與抱怨，要他們掌握報導分寸。

 

　　「他不簽處決令。」大野啜啜手裡的無糖綠茶。「因為那個人的精神狀況不能控制自己的行為，我們能因此奪走他的生命來懲罰他嗎，反正我也沒事……他這樣說。」

 

　　「不過你不太同意。」

　　大野點了下頭。「放縱犯人就還會有下一次。」

　　「……我有點意外，還以為你會因為犯人是嚮導，就產生惻隱之心或什麼有的沒的。」二宮說。

　　大野沒有立即接話，二宮看著杯子裡自己的倒影，大野的安靜通常不會讓他感到侷促，但有的時候這個來自聯邦的哨兵總會說出一些特別銳利的話，讓他無所遁形。

 

　　「別相信嚮導，尤其是長得特別漂亮的那種，你說過。」大野說，「你曾經去過烏托邦教派的塔會嗎？」不想說就算了，也不是什麼重要的事情，他又補了一句。

　　這樣只會讓人更想說，二宮撐著頭，想起很久以前，某個很普通的日子，他走到窗台邊，下面停著一艘船，僕人說那是要送走他母親的船，他們離婚了，也是上城區裡普通的事情。

　　二宮沒有否認大野的疑問。

 

　　他輕輕轉了話題。「知道count嗎？正式名稱叫做旋律運算，近三十年內發明的加速dive方法，是一種和SKY DIVE配合的計算方式，配合一首歌的旋律和節拍，在精神世界裡同步進行大量運算。」

　　大野依然點點頭，說他知道，也從櫻井那裡知道二宮是能夠count的哨兵，哨兵對精神世界的掌握遠不如嚮導，他不明白二宮是怎麼做到的。

　　「如果你從兩、三歲就開始跟著自己母親接觸她發明的count，而且崇拜她，以為自己也能轉變成嚮導，那你應該也會得心應手。」

　　

　　二宮接過大野的茶杯，大野還在消化他的話，顯然消化的速度已經超前，因為大野的表情開始凝重起來。

　　現在又有侍衛來催促他們親王回皇宮去了，侍衛脹紅著臉，說立即、馬上、迅速回去，二宮覺得想笑。

　　於是大野只得匆匆就離開了，一頭霧水的樣子。他自己也拿起外套和帽子往議院裡別的地方走，一路上全是燦爛的日光落在他腳邊，讓他覺得他幼年時昏暗的日子全都不曾存在過。

　　數字的魔女，是他對那個鬱鬱寡歡的嚮導最後的印象，在母親的身分以外，一個前所未有的天才，雲上的世界沒有地方能承受她的鋒芒，帝國是那樣，聯邦亦然。

 

＊

 

　　大野打開育兒室的門，他的心臟怦怦直跳，其實在還沒走近之前他就嗅到了一股奇妙的味道。聞起來像一片草地，有種生機勃勃的氣息。

　　大野站在門邊，櫻井也閃到門邊，他覺得自己礙手礙腳，連孩子應該怎麼從搖籃裡出生他都不知道，他下午看見豆芽突然倒立過來，擔心地聯絡了好幾次瑪德琳夫人，最後得到了她的「噢，陛下，那是小公主自己想出生的意思」和悶悶的幾個笑聲。

　　

　　育兒室裡瑪德琳夫人正輕輕地搖晃搖籃，好讓他們的小公主準備好自己順著重力突破裹著她的膜，或是他們也可以直接把她撈出來。

　　像撈魚那樣嗎，大野小聲地問，好聽力的瑪德琳夫人稍微加重了力道，她說要可怕多囉，看得大野和櫻井同時倒抽一口氣，但她不能停下來，裝載血液的管線開始斷裂，櫻井今天早上抽的血灑得一地都是，還好他們鋪了防水的墊子，然後──櫻井不太敢看，他摟上大野的手臂，大概瑪德琳是把小公主抓著從裡面拉出來，動作迅速徹底，孩子交到一旁待命的護理師手上。

　　大野去剪了臍帶，豆芽哭得要命，輪流在他們懷裡待了一會兒，櫻井突然笨嘴拙舌什麼都說不出來，就盯著豆芽愣愣地看。

　　豆芽的哭聲很響亮，護理師一路抱去清洗，滿走廊都是她的哇哇聲音。

 

　　「你看到了嗎？」大野興奮地過來吻吻他的嚮導。他們的豆芽足以讓前一個禮拜的暗殺陰霾從他腦裡淡去，她有一雙可愛的小手、可愛的小腳，翹翹的嘴，翹翹的鼻子和明亮的眼睛，藍色的眼睛！像是毫無雜質的天空，最蔚藍清澈的海，他可以用所有美好的詞彙加在他們豆芽的身上。

 

　　現在清理乾淨的房裡只剩下他們兩個，和躺在嬰兒床裡的豆芽。

　　豆芽也被洗得很乾淨，頭髮軟呼呼地貼在腦門上，雙手蜷在胸前。她睜著眼睛的時候，就讓人看得忘記呼吸。

　　大野望向從剛才一直趴在搖籃邊重複「她好小喔」、「她好軟喔」、「她是不是餓了」的櫻井，想起來這個人快十個月以來都努力地限制自己的喜好，配合健康的飲食和天天供應血液給豆芽，連因為流感臥病在床的時候也依然持續，一股強烈的狂喜就洶湧上來，又像暖流一樣朝著他全身流淌過去。

　　「先通知爸爸。」櫻井在紙上寫寫。「然後是朋友們。皇室成員照規矩走，再來給議院和樞密院捎個信。」

　　「名字先寫小名就可以了。」

 

　　然而他的筆在紙上遭遇到一點障礙。

　　大野正從他手中把筆抽出來，咻地扔到一邊去，就欺身上來，兩三下把人搬了起來，像他們第一次一起SKY DIVE那樣，櫻井翔倒掛著，肚子挨在大野智的肩膀上，他伸手去搥大野智的屁股，又垂又捏，讓他放下他，換來自己屁股被捏了好幾下，最後雙雙摔到床上。

　　「一直以來辛苦了。」大野俯下身來蹭蹭他，讓櫻井感覺自己養了一隻貓。

　　「幹嘛這樣，兄さん真肉麻。」他噗滋笑了出來，把放在床緣的腿稍微打開一點，好方便大野擠進他雙腿之間，成就他們身體最貼近的距離。

 

　　用晚餐的鈴響了。

　　大野非常確定他們可以不用理睬它，因為他用好幾張椅子牢固地擋在櫻井的臥房門前，只可惜這不能阻絕他們的聲音，但聲音，好吧，足夠讓所有人都不會來敲他們的門。

　　

　　「……幫我脫掉這個。」

　　「遵命，陛下。」

 

 


	56. Chapter 56

　　「啊，不好意思，請問這裡是帝國嗎？」

　　「……先生，這裡都是水道，還會有哪裡有這些？」

　　松本潤尷尬地搖搖頭，賣布花的小姑娘兇巴巴靠邊停船，搶走他手上的背包，松本愣愣地想自己一大早就遇到強盜，沒想到她是要他上船，載他到轉乘至上城區的泊船場那裡。

　　我看你就像是上城區哪家的小少爺，快快滾回去吧，不要在這裡妨礙我做生意！小姑娘說，你們又不買布花的！

 

　　相葉雅紀抱著一堆新鮮檸檬，帝國動植物學會在下城區最熱鬧的街區擺了一塊黑板，好幾簍檸檬放在那裡，看到手上沒有檸檬的人，學會的人就走過去發給他一個。

　　「我來介紹一下這種水果可以怎麼食用。」相葉挑了一顆檸檬，他直接從中間切開，先嚐了一口，被酸得臉都皺了起來，民眾哈哈都笑了。

　　等到他終於能張開他滲出眼淚的眼睛，相葉卻開始不敢相信自己看到的。

　　有個很像松本潤的人抱著一堆布花遠遠地走過去，一邊走還一邊掉，他記憶裡的松本跟布花完全兜不上邊，是跟鮮花為伍的男人呢……相葉停下來張望一會兒，突然忘記他可以用他嚮導的能力，他在帝國學到的第一件事是盡量別在一般人面前展現嚮導的能力，一段時間之後也習慣了。

 

　　「我要做什麼？」松本把布花擺到空了的簍子裡。

　　「幫忙發檸檬吧。」相葉又拉了一整簍過來。

 

　　在松本的幫忙之下，檸檬幾乎被搶空。

　　相葉說這是他們推廣檸檬的第一周，松本說這是他離開聯邦的第三個月，前一個月在下層世界過著用泥土抹臉的生活，他不想提了，後兩個月在帝國超廣大的領土裡迷途，不久前終於讓他抵達有文明科技可言的自由邦，帝國裡除了有住人的地方以外，其他的根本就是荒域，走著走著還會摔回下層世界。

　　相葉哦了一聲，低頭默默吃民眾送他的蛋糕，松本喊了一聲「你竟然還在給我吃蛋糕！」就被那位太太遞上的蒙布朗堵住嘴，回歸他的帝國愜意生活，如果真能這樣輕鬆就好了。

 　　說起聯邦，令人發怵。

 

　　松本搬著他買下來的一整簍布花，和動植物學會的人搭船到上城區玫瑰宮，碰巧遇上在遛瑪奇朵的大野智，就把布花全部都送給大野智。

　　大野帶著一整籃布花回到皇宮，摸了一陣子，久得都忘記用晚餐，櫻井給他端晚餐過來，看見他用布花做成一個會旋轉的玩具，剛好可以掛在搖籃床上。把發條上緊，不同顏色的布花就高高低低輕輕擺動，繞著轉圈圈。

　　「我覺得科學研究會需要你……兄さん。」

　　大野聞言搔搔自己的鼻尖，他做的玩具要等豆芽大一點之後才會派上用場，那大概是他們兩個都學會怎麼泡牛奶而不讓自己被燙到之後的事情了。

　　大野一邊吃他的晚餐，順口提了他今天見到順利進入帝國的松本。

　　松本說，聯邦裡面亂成一團，或者該說是異常整齊，從前他們過習慣的生活已然變調，烏托邦教派主導了聯邦大大小小的事務，把存放在地底的金幣融化掉好來布置他們的屋頂，數量稀少的新生兒們被帶到一處集中扶養，聯邦統領舒芙蕾夫人頻繁地出現在人前，她現在也是聯邦塔會的主持了，天天在宣導禁慾禁奢，樸素節制。

　　「而且呼籲所有聯邦民眾前往帝國進行刺殺。」大野說。

 

　　櫻井看了他一眼，又繼續專心拿好瓶子餵豆芽喝奶，他說那不是什麼大不了的事情，不值得他因此犧牲掉所有的公開活動，成天躲在皇宮裡。

　　「過一陣子還有夏天的節日，在水道裡划船的比賽唷，豆芽想不想看？想不想看？」

　　被叫到名字的人只是睜著眼睛，一聲不吭啜吸瓶子裡的牛奶。

　　「她在一歲之前都不該離開這裡，翔ちゃん，你知道外面很危險。」

　　「也知道你太敏感，兄さん，那只是一個精神有狀況的嚮導，我也是嚮導，他如果手上沒有槍，根本不可能對我造成什麼威脅。」

　　

　　大野智深深吸了一口氣，緩緩放下手裡的餐具。

　　他在遇見櫻井翔之前，非常非常不容易進入狂躁狀態，可以說是相當能控制自己的哨兵。哨兵的自制力與實力總有個黃金交叉，無法兩全其美，但他算是少數有自制力又有實力的，那是診斷書上說的，不是他老王賣瓜。

　　現在他的嚮導一雙眼睛盯著他看，抱著小公主縮到沙發另一邊，顯然也知道自己多麼容易惹惱哨兵。雖然大野並沒有一點慍色，只是把餐具放下來而已。

　　「我、」

　　櫻井的話被敲門聲截斷，從外面走進來好幾個保姆到育兒室裡，排成兩排整齊地行禮，大野還數不清他們到底有幾個人，他們就開始自我介紹，零零總總花了十幾分鐘，大野中間不時瞥瞥抱著豆芽的櫻井，櫻井聳了下肩，像在說他也不知道。

　　「我們要從裡面選出一位嗎？」大野問了領頭的那個看起來最資深的保姆，保姆說，我們全部都是為了公主殿下服務的，然後他們又急促地行了一次禮，像要把膝蓋弄壞，大野還是數不清他們究竟有幾個人。

　　「我想要我們自己照顧她，就好。」大野鄭重地說。

 

　　「也許一位。」櫻井匆匆補上。

　　後來用猜拳的方式（帝國基本決鬥守則上有註明可以）決定誰留下來，但主要做的事情是教會他們該怎麼照顧孩子。

 

＊

 

　　「所以你們就回絕了議院的好意？我聽說是好幾個保姆。」

　　二宮給大野添了一杯自己新泡的茶，大野喝了一口，說是十個整整，他們絕對不會需要那麼多。

　　「上城區裡的聯邦家庭，能給他們的孩子聘二十個人來照顧。」二宮說。

　　「那些畢竟不是孩子的雙親。」大野難得反駁。

　　「陛下小時候也有五個保姆，十幾個家庭教師。」二宮又說。

　　「那就是為什麼他支持我。」雖然我們原本在不愉快就是，大野把後半句吞進肚子裡。

　　

 

　　茶裡面有淡淡的檸檬清香，似乎有意無意在鍛鍊他（吵架能力）的二宮身上也有一個檸檬味。要是他嚮導在這裡一定很興奮，大野猜，櫻井翔想到能抓住二宮和也的小把柄，就算只有些微的可能，大概也會全力去挖掘，不過他不太感興趣，主要是對象的問題，也不是尷尬，只是怕自己做了、說了什麼攪壞他們的局。

　　「其實我覺得和嚮導在一起還是不錯……的。」大野說。

　　

　　「喔別，我原本以為你不是那種哨兵，沒想到有了小孩之後你的人格就拐進髮夾彎裡了。」二宮懨懨地回他，順手把連署「支持法案」的名單整理整理，有潛在性同意的名單也列了一份，之後他都得親自上門（議院辦公室的門）去拜訪拜訪。

　　「我從來不覺得哨兵就應該和嚮導在一起。老實說在他流亡去聯邦之前，我們觀念還挺合拍，後來不知道是不是SKY DIVE的時候腦子受傷，總是堅持和你綁定是對的，有夠執著。」

 

　　大野看了看檸檬茶，突然聽懂了二宮在說誰，有點不好意思。

　　二宮乾咳一聲。「所以殿下到底有什麼事？」

　　

　　事情是這樣的。和他在哨兵學院的那幾個學生有關，他不打算繼續教他們了，單方面的，和他們的表現倒是沒什麼關係。

　　大野知道每件和SKY DIVE有關的事情櫻井都是十成十的重視，他還在思考要怎麼解釋，總之就是那些孩子認為他們就要和聯邦開戰了，想學習高殺傷力的技巧，而且比以前還要踴躍許多。

　　「我只是想問你我該怎麼寫這種信。」他低聲說。「用上城區裡妥當的拒絕方式，又不傷害他們和皇室的感情。」

　　「哈。」二宮直接笑了出來，雖然有點過分，甚至他還能在這件事情上騙騙大野，全當給自己找尋娛樂，但他現在是個好人了，不走議院裡的小惡魔路線。

　　「這種事情你最該問的應該是你的嚮導。」

 

　　門在這個時候被敲響，碰碰碰三聲，來人直接開門當自己家走了進來，一邊喘氣一邊摘掉身上的偽裝，嘴裡碎碎唸著「議院蓋那麼大幹嘛」然後直接攤進沙發椅裡面，還伸手索要一杯冰咖啡。

　　二宮又咳了一聲，今天這兩個人搞得好像他喉嚨很不好一樣。

　　

　　沙發裡的櫻井翔聞聲睜開眼睛，他沒有等到冰咖啡，坐在他旁邊的大野智已經讓他嚇得彈了起來。

　　「兄さん？」

　　「翔ちゃん？」

 

　　「所以就說我這裡不是甚麼諮商機構。」二宮起身搖鈴，讓侍衛把那兩個人捆一捆塞進船裡送回皇宮，最好是關進房間裡面，讓他們好一陣子都不要出來煩他了。

　　


	57. Chapter 57

　　回到皇宮的一路上，櫻井翔趴在船窗前面，大野智在看自己的手，兩個人都不和對方說話。

　　櫻井有些侷促，他愈這樣就愈開不了口。

　　如果大野不要總是對他的維安大驚小怪（他覺得），他也不會非得特地扮裝過來議院找二宮，想自前秘書官那邊確認自己的維安到底有沒有問題。

　　然後他就會承認大野是對的，然後啦。

 

　　現在他坐在書房裡，看歐培拉首相給他送來的箱子。大野不知道去哪裡了，都沒有人來幫他吸墨水和捆絲帶還有分類文件，他全都得自己來，也不是他不想自己來，這是他的工作，櫻井翔相信自己還有理智能認知那是他的工作，自己做！自己做。自己做……

　　他撐著頭長長地嘆了一口氣，注意力一下子被在書房裡來來去去裝置新設備的工人們吸引走了。

　　「我們在安裝電話，陛下。」

　　「電話？」

　　一種復古發明，櫻井記得書裡有這種東西，帝國科學學會把新發明買下來普及，不知道怎麼過了保守的管家那關，終於開始在皇宮裡安裝，看來更換成新的照明設備也是指日可待，這樣他們可以省很多蠟燭，管家說。

　　可是他特別喜歡在房間裡面擺有香味的那種，聽說一支要幾百支蠟燭的價錢，因此管家常常有意無意在暗示香氛蠟燭讓皇宮蒙受財務虧損。

　　「安裝在這裡、大廳、常用的起居室、僕人大廳，和廚房裡。」工人說。「殿下已經先在起居室試用過，線路是通暢的。」

　　

 

　　起居室只有他和櫻井會用。

　　大野打了個哈欠，褪掉鞋子就挑一張花布長椅躺下來。這幾天他都睡得不太好，一方面是有夜晚的親密活動，但通常那之後身體都會很放鬆，偶爾他嚮導想到還會順手做做精神疏導，然後就會是一夜好眠。

　　果然還是刺殺事件的關係。

　　他該怎麼說櫻井才能理解呢，大野眨眨愈來愈重的眼皮，看停在窗子旁邊的鳥清理羽毛，長得跟一顆球似的，讓他忍不住勾起微笑，很快又沒了笑容。

　　有時候他覺得他的嚮導，他們陛下，也清楚自己身陷多大的危險，只是清楚和承認之間有第一雲層到第五雲層那麼遠的距離，或者說承認了就得接受天天有人想暗殺自己的事實……他正陷入夢鄉裡，卻被一陣急促的鈴聲打斷，在他的耳邊還無限放大。

　　大野彈起身來，很快找到了噪音的來源，他的耳朵快被轟壞了。

　　「是、是起居室嗎？」對方試探性地說話，聲音有些失真，讓他分不出來是誰的聲音。

　　「我是大野。」

 

　　「に、兄さん。」櫻井吞了吞唾沫。「我只是想問問你有沒有要看新的侍衛名單，和……就是（翻書聲）給他們一點建議，還有七月節日的安全細項。」

　　「好。」大野把電話整個拉到椅子上。「豆芽不能去。」

　　「我知道。嗯……你在睡覺？」

　　「還沒。」大野翻了個身。

　　「那、那你想來書房睡嗎？」

 

　　「哪裡？」大野又把話筒按緊一點，哨兵的聽力碰上電話好像就沒什麼用。

　　對面怎麼一片安靜，還是電話沒裝好？

　　他疑惑了一下子，才聽見小貓吱聲一樣的：「睡在我、我身上？」

 

　　「翔ちゃん。」

　　書房的櫻井換了一隻手拿話筒，他緊張得都要冒手汗了。

　　大野說。「皇宮的電話都是接在一起的。所以你說的話，僕人大廳、廚房和大廳的電話都能聽見。」

　　於是大野聽見樓上櫻井碰地一聲把電話放回去，才突然想到自己好像不需要電話，他要是想要，整個皇宮裡的聲音他都能聽得一清二楚。

 

＊

 

　　「他們問我帝國到底會不會和聯邦開戰。」

　　大野把新的墨水拆開來，自從他看過一次櫻井翻倒新墨水，墨點撒得到處都是，手忙腳亂的樣子，之後所有新的墨水都由他來負責打開。

　　「就算開戰也輪不到學院生。」櫻井整理出一大疊東西推到大野面前，比起皇宮秘書官，大野說不定更像是陛下的秘書。他開始分類，把看起來特別有問題的先挑起來，過程中櫻井一直凝視著他的動作，雖然每次都這樣，但這次眼睛眨都不眨，還反常地嘆了一大口氣，看起來有點沮喪。

　　「我以前，就是我還沒覺醒之前，十幾歲的時候，我爸弄到一套哨兵學院的制服，讓我能偶爾偷偷溜進去聽課，星期一是文學和天文，星期二是……想不起來了，反正只要一個禮拜能有一次，我就會覺得很幸福，比學玫瑰宮裡教的東西有趣多了。」

　　他小聲地繼續說。「所以希望這些年輕的哨兵能珍惜他們擁有的教育機會……你怎麼回答他們那個問題的？」

　　

　　大野嘴角微微勾起，他喜歡櫻井抱怨的樣子。「二宮說這種時候應該給他們一人灌一拳下去。」

　　「……他又在整你！」櫻井驚呼道。「除了議院，才不會有人隨便亂灌人拳頭！」

　　「我沒做，我想給他們好好寫信說我不做了。」

 

　　大野攤開信紙正要打個草稿，突然有電話進來，櫻井瞅了他一眼，之後怯怯地接起來，還是覺得聽到遠方有聲音傳進來是很可怕的一件事情。

　　「相葉？」大野問。

　　櫻井點點頭，說想要給相葉一個直通線，就不用等轉接等到天荒地老，蛋糕乾掉。

　　他繼續回到話筒上，大野走過來站他旁邊，為了聽清楚相葉說的，大野一手按在他的大腿上，一手摟著他的肩膀，把耳朵貼在話筒的另一邊，害他被包圍在自己哨兵的味道裡。

　　為什麼他們穿同樣洗乾淨的衣服，也用一樣的沐浴劑（管家說這個買少一點，香氛蠟燭就能買多一點），大野智身上就是有個奇妙香味？讓他現在舒服到有點昏昏欲睡，連在他腿上逡巡的手都疲於應付，任其摸索。

　　「他說──」

　　櫻井放下話筒，他真的很驚訝，和他預料的不一樣啊，不不，如果他猜的是對的，他的感覺應該不會錯，再怎麼說都是在上城區打滾三十年的人（二十年玫瑰宮，十年白塔），他的嗅覺應該是正確的。

　　聽到了。大野點點頭，相葉說松本要留在聯邦避難的話，就必須找個帝國人辦妥儀式或是結婚。聯邦人的觀念裡儀式比較慎重，帝國人的價值觀還是婚姻是最受塔讚許的結合，不過這些都是其次，讓他們最最驚訝的是，二宮和也說他可以，就是，為了留下松本潤盡一份力。

 

　　「我想說一件事情很久了。」櫻井突然站了起來，也要求大野一起站起，大野貓著背緩緩起身，他開始倦怠，他本來是來睡覺的，但櫻井強迫他演相葉雅紀的角色，然後他自己演二宮和也，接著擅自入戲起來，大野只覺得二宮在的話，看到這個一定會拿飛鏢射人。

　　總之，櫻井跟大野說，他曾經撞見一個畫面。大野還在揣摩要怎麼演相葉雅紀，誰知道那其實不重要，因為櫻井直接抓著他的手往自己左胸上面放。

　　「他們在花園裡這樣喔。」他把大野的手更用力地按向自己胸口，「這樣！」

　　大野嗯了一聲。「你有聽見他們說什麼嗎？」他收緊手掌，揉了好幾下富有彈性的那個地方，要往衣服裡鑽之前，櫻井紅著耳廓把他的手抓出來。

　　「他們沒有那樣啦。」

　　「但是我們是結合的關係了，所以會忍不住這樣。」大野又把手放回去，他的手本來因為寫字有點痠，現在用他嚮導的胸前呵護一下，活動活動手腕，很快就恢復如常，更有精神了呢。

　　櫻井楞楞地望著他，想想他哨兵說的也對，就忍耐著在那邊騷動的手，努力把枝微末節都說清楚，用上了他所有已知的詞彙。他沒聽見他們談話的內容，只是覺得氣氛不太對勁，像是彼此在說服對方什麼。

 

　　「翔ちゃん對夫人們的聚會感興趣嗎，你的資質不錯。」

　　「我不用去聚會，也能每天在她們路過晉見的時候聽到很多上城區的風聲……」

　　大野抬眼看了看櫻井，正一派認真地跟他說這些聽進他耳裡就會自動化為小鳥啾啾聲的內容，像完全沒發現自己上衣已經被剝掉一半。

　　他怕他嚮導著涼不好，索性啃吻上去，瞬間有了靜音模式的效果。

　　啊，附帶低喘。  
  


 


	58. Chapter 58

　

　　櫻井在謁見室裡來回踱步，說起來這裡是他的地盤，他指的是皇宮裡乃至老鼠洞的每一個角落，事實上他從繼位到現在也一周一次經歷過不少次的謁見，在這個只有他和首相的空間裡，他聽取首相的國事匯報，然後給一點建議，是他最重要的工作之一。

　　首相要進來了。

　　櫻井吐了一大口氣，希望他有把該說的話記牢，他繼續走來走去，好讓他能在腦子裡把一些有的沒的情況都演練一次。

　　歐培拉首相走了進來，就像每一次那樣，但這次比較特別，是議院內選之後，歐培拉那派贏得勝利的首次覲見。雖然櫻井警告過他極可能因為瘟疫而落敗，但慶幸險勝。這麼說起來他就不只是單純櫻井指派的首相，而是帝國人民的聲音了。

　　「恭喜您。」櫻井坐了下來。「很高興能再次任命您為首相。」

　　歐培拉忠誠地吻了一下他們陛下的手。「其實我就是為了這件事情而來，陛下。」

　　他稍微向後退了幾步，比他平常要進行國事匯報時還要遠了一點，就在這個時候，櫻井發現歐培拉一身晨禮裝，全是最深色的黑。　

　　歐培拉夫人在瘟疫的末尾不幸地受到了塔的召喚，正是歐培拉本人忙碌得無法過來皇宮進行國事匯報的那段時間。

 

 

　　櫻井提議歐培拉和他去花園走走，他想讓事情有轉圜的餘地。然而即便歐培拉略顯躊躇，他也能看出歐培拉心意已決，那也是為什麼歐培拉沒帶著要給他的文件箱子過來。

　　「我不會就這樣留下一堆爛攤子，陛下，和我同一個派別的卡士達勛爵，他非常可靠而且能力極好，也相當忠實，稍晚就會接任首相的位置。」首相說。

　　「那也要我任命他才行。」櫻井略略抗拒道。「我很懷疑在這種時候，還有誰能勝任這個職務。」

　　歐培拉聞言低頭笑笑，說他能得到陛下這樣的信賴，已經足夠榮幸了。但目前他更傾向辭去議院裡的職務，回到他妻子在郊區的莊園，那裡還有個小農場，可以天天擺弄裡面的牛啊羊的，反正也是閒不下來，再說他也快接近退休的年紀了，該把這些交給年輕一代。

 

　　櫻井邊走，邊悄悄地把一路上的石子都踢進水道裡。

　　在歐培拉的任內，他經歷了加冕還有和大野的婚禮，幾乎是他人生最重要的事情都發生在這個時候。

　　「起初我對您和歐培拉夫人有些意見。」櫻井承認道。

　　他覺得歐培拉總是急著拍馬屁，又喜愛把權力往身上攬，還有個笨嘴拙舌的妻子。

　　歐培拉哈哈笑了出來，「我明白。」他頓了頓，又說他一開始對櫻井翔也很有意見。他必須快速前往皇宮示誠是有派別利益的考量，但他自己，對一個被囚禁在白塔十多年的嚮導皇子一點也不能放心。

　　皇冠珠寶取自女皇的項鍊，加冕禮服改自女皇的禮服，他認為這是一個只能活在優秀母親陰影下的年輕君主，既沒有有力的伴侶，後又有強勢的繼位者們環伺，他不是盡好首相的責任維護這個皇室，就是在他任內又會更替下一個皇位繼承人，那是帝國所不能承受的兩次噩耗。

　　因此在許多地方，他比他該做的做了更多，幾乎可以說是固執又蠻橫。

 

　　「不過現在。」他又說。「我想時候到了，我來皇宮做最後一次的國事匯報，那就是我會辭任，而陛下您已經足夠擔負責任。」

　　

＊

 

　　自花園返回皇宮的路上只剩下櫻井自己一個人，他想所有人都知道歐培拉要辭任的消息了，又是在他之前就先被通知，只有他落在人後，總是這樣。

　　櫻井拉開房間的門，打算先去看看豆芽，剛好保姆不在，育兒室裡只有抱著孩子在拍嗝的大野智。豆芽剛吃飽，正在她心情最好的時候，她很樂意對爸爸們格格笑，用短短的肉肉手和肉肉腳揮來蹬去，卻沒想到一拳就陷進大野的臉頰裡，兩雙湛藍的眼睛互相盯著看。

　　櫻井嚇了一跳，還好豆芽現在手包了起來，沒有抓傷誰。豆芽朝他伸手，大野摸摸鼻子說他剛才幫忙換了尿布，平常這件事情都是保姆在做，頂多是櫻井做，為了讓孩子覺醒成哨兵，三小時的規矩依然存在，哨兵少接近孩子的規矩也存在。

　　他不喜歡這樣，這對大野不公平。

　　「所以保姆去哪裡了？」櫻井問。

　　「他自己的孩子重感冒，我准了他的假，正在等育兒女僕結束手邊的工作過來。」

　　「真好。」櫻井接過對著他哇哇伸手的豆芽。「我小時候最喜歡育兒女僕了。」

　　「因為育兒女僕都是漂亮的姊姊吧。」

 

　　「什麼……」櫻井翔哼地一聲用鼻子笑了出來，兄さん是在吃陳年老醋嗎，他抱著豆芽搖搖，兩隻手都沒得閒，於是用精神觸手來欺負大野智。大野的核心區域附近比從前還要清澈明亮很多，櫻井一邊給豆芽擦擦口水，突然發現她像要長牙了，難怪最近尤其愛鬧，想來也是不太舒服的關係。

　　精神疏導是疏通壅塞的精神世界，那麼搞破壞呢？正式的名稱是精神攻擊，輕柔的精神攻擊叫做搞破壞，就是他正在做的，彈彈手指變出幾粒煙火，在大野的精神世界裡看煙火秀，此時哨兵的表現，也就是大野現在的表現，是直直地站著，愣愣地發呆，俗稱呆頭鵝症狀。

　　噢噢！好痛！

　　櫻井遁出大野的精神世界，他的哨兵抓住他的精神觸手，像在懲罰不乖的孩子那樣輕輕啪啪打了幾下。

　　「你應該打的人是揍你的豆芽啊──」櫻井委屈地說。

　　「豆芽是在跟我打招呼。」大野戳戳豆芽的臉頰，得到了更興奮、更激動的揮舞，讓櫻井覺得自己處在食物鏈的最底層，大概和藻類排在一起。

　　

 

　　大野洗好澡出來時育兒女僕已經到了，果然是年輕的漂亮姊姊們（並不是他能稱呼的「姊姊」），她們給豆芽帶做好的新衣服來，裡面有一件橘黃色的小洋裝，穿起來就像顆南瓜。大部分都是夏天的衣服，但適合她再大一點以後。

　　皇宮的服裝部門喜歡把他們的衣服配成一個系列，在帝國裡也開始流行起來。

 

　　「聽說歐培拉首相辭職了。」他一隻手給櫻井擦頭髮，一隻手替自己擦頭髮。

　　他們睡一個房間是心照不宣的事情，現在房裡還能聽到女僕們歡快的談話聲，也許是他哨兵的聽力太過敏銳，不過這種情況下他什麼害臊的事也做不出來。

　　「今天和他散步一個下午，原本想挽留，但你也知道。」櫻井正在寫要給卡士達勛爵的晚餐邀請函。

　　「嗯，他夫人的事情。」大野應道。

　　

　　歐培拉說他們都得學會說再見，他說首相就是這樣來來去去，就像陛下您提過的，首相服務派別利益。真正服務帝國的人，只有陛下您一個人，女皇陛下的日記裡提過，這是一段極端孤獨的旅程。

　　所以找到適合的人陪伴是那麼重要。

　　櫻井當然記得他母親說過的下一句話，那是在一個午後，他在玫瑰宮的走廊上見到他母親，她邊走邊捏自己，在找他父親，他跟她說父親去研究院了，換得她一個寬心卻又悵然的笑容。

　　「總是我太任性太頑固，惹得所有人不高興，不過臣民們是不會說的，只有你爸爸會說，也只有他不會背叛我。」

　　小皇子仰起頭說，「您只要命令他別背叛您就可以了。」

　　「你都把命令用在哪裡呢，小豆丁。」她後來看了看這裡只有他們，改稱呼起他翔君，用他的本名。

　　「用在僕人身上。」他想了想。「和安子。」

　　「是安子公主。」她牽起小皇子的手，偶爾她像個母親。「她是我最要好的妹妹的孩子。」

 

　　很久以後櫻井才會意過來女皇的那個牽握是什麼意思。安子已經是哨兵，而他愈晚就愈可能朝著嚮導覺醒，也許她當時已經預料到未來。還有那句話又是多麼諷刺，她最要好的妹妹被她關進白塔裡，最驕傲的弟弟她把他封到遙遠的領地去。

 

　　「想什麼？」大野烘乾了他們的頭髮，拿了梳子過來，但櫻井爬上床鋪，兩三下就躺得好好。

　　「沒什麼，在想以後的事情。」櫻井說。「我今天失去了第一個首相。」

　　「只是道別。」大野吹錯蠟燭，把櫻井的香氛蠟燭吹熄了，只好去找找火柴，又重新點燃，這個香味讓他這個哨兵也很有安全感。

　　外面女僕們終於安靜下來，塔會那裡敲響了午夜鐘，悠悠蕩蕩十二聲。

 

　　「不過還好我有你，兄さん。」

　　櫻井在被子裡找到了他的手，於是他們牽握起來。

　　


	59. Chapter 59

　　「各位紳士……和女士們，我手上有一個不幸的消息要宣布。」

　　馬卡龍閃到一邊，把他的發言台讓給裝設收音器的工人們，他清清喉嚨，大野智大概就是在那時候發現馬卡龍元帥要開始說話，他才抬起頭來。

　　「首先是這些……設備，可以收錄這個會議廳裡的聲音，和最近興起的在家聽劇一樣，只要拿起電話撥打號碼，公用電話也可以，會由專人轉接，可以實時聽見會議內容，也就是各位的發言，包含一開始的唱名簽到，所以請準時。」

　　「否則各位的先生夫人可能會發現您的缺席。」

　　底下哈哈笑了出來，馬卡龍再次強調這是認真的，他還掏出絹帕擦擦根本不存在的汗，說反正他是怕得很，他不想惹麻煩，他一向孜孜矻矻認真工作（從現在開始）。

　　「至於機密事項，依然遵循傳統。」他放下手裡的東西。

　　「總之裝設好了我們就開會，現在……先倒酒！」

 

　　恐怕所有拿著酒杯參與軍事會議的哨兵都沒有料到，他們就這樣被關在會議廳裡連續開了十幾個小時的會，而且開始討論除了軍服設計以外的事情，這可以說是非常罕見了，大野撐著頭已經昏昏欲睡，在半夢半醒之間他還聽見他們把五十年內和聯邦的幾場戰役都拿出來細細剖析，沒想到他們還能正經地開會。

　　加上這還是現場有嚮導參加的第一次軍事會議。

　　尚在研議中的嚮導學院派了幾位老師過來，二宮也在，他給他引見這些教授，其中也有教導過櫻井的那位，他們都很期待嚮導學習能系統化，好改善目前新生嚮導聘請教授嚮導的混亂市場。

　　二宮解釋那是因為好老師很搶手，需要花費重金聘請，同時也會簽約要求老師只能教導這一個學生，不過也是有不少人毀約又另外接學生，師資也良莠不齊，總之在這其中有一些……二宮說得含糊，簡之是不好的風氣。

　　說到不好的風氣，身為學院顧問的相葉也點了點頭，深沉地喝了一大口酒，台上的人被他們晾在一邊，變成他和大野智的哀愁對飲時間。他和大野都明白，像聯邦那樣的系統化，未必就是好事。

　　二宮說他們不走聯邦路線，這倒是不用擔心。

　　他又補了句「現在最好什麼事都別和聯邦扯上關係」，然後要了下一個發言權，留下他們往前面走了過去。

　　相葉默默放下手裡的杯子，大野見狀拍拍他幾下，告訴相葉他覺得二宮沒有那個意思。

 

＊

 

　　櫻井已經失眠三個小時了。

　　他把自己的頭埋在枕頭裡，開始臆想如果他把枕頭挖一個洞，然後頭塞進裡面去，有沒有可能他比較好睡一點。他知道答案一定是不，因為他就做過這種事情，最後只是弄壞了枕頭，掉得四處都是羽毛，還讓他打了好幾個噴嚏。

　　他的哨兵到底為什麼還沒回來。櫻井起身撥了通電話，聽見轉接員說軍事會議才剛結束，拖到清晨四點多，他肚子裡就有一把無名火往上竄燒。

　　「想想快樂的事情」，他努力給自己心理暗示，但嚮導的能力對自己一點用都沒有。「別進入狂躁！」這樣子跟自己說，卻愈來愈生氣。

　　倒也不是單純的怒意，更多的是沒有來由的暴躁。

　　他的頭腦累極了，幾乎已經不堪分析這種複雜的事情，只是身體睡不著，身體就是睡不著，怎麼樣都睡不著，好吵，一堆聲音擅自跑進他腦子裡，再這樣下去他就要去撞牆把自己撞暈了。

　　大家都知道哨兵容易進入狂躁，卻從來不重視嚮導也會有相應的狂躁，所以他現在在床上翻來覆去、輾轉難眠。

 

　　「你好。」他再次下樓去書房拿起電話，「幫我接──喔，不用了。」他又匆匆掛上話筒。

 

　　從被轉開的門，櫻井看見了他的哨兵，腳步虛浮又一身酒氣，跌跌撞撞地朝著他走過來，捧著他的臉又啃又吻。

　　「翔ちゃん……」大野眼神迷離，一看就是醉了的樣子，嘴上用甜膩的聲音喚他，像隻奶貓似的，手下的力氣倒是用得比平常大，一下子就把櫻井從書房的電話邊，拖到他們的（他的）床上。

　　「兄さん！」櫻井搖搖他，想把他架到旁邊躺好。他現在好睏，因為大野回來而放心又更睏，給他十秒他就能倒在任何地方睡著的程度，但是大野纏住他，雙手在他背後交握在一起，雙腿也絞得緊緊。

　　「想做。」大野說。又低下頭迷糊地找他嚮導的唇瓣好來舔舔吻吻。「我想你了。」

 

　　好吧，好吧。櫻井打起精神，不想承認他被大野的「我想你了」弄得再也睡不著。

　　一陣摸索之後，他終於脫掉了大野的褲子，大野本人也因為少了腿部的束縛而放鬆下來，晾著自己一雙肌理勻稱細緻的腿，坐到了床尾的地方，大有高高在上等著被取悅的意思。

　　櫻井瞥了他一眼，先下地去找大野不知道踢去哪裡的鞋，再回來時，大野似乎已在酒意的末尾，眉目之間已然有些清醒。

　　「翔ちゃん。」

　　「嗯？」

　　「我想看你碰自己。」

　　這一定是還在醉！

 

　　「不要！」櫻井幾乎是立即反對，他抓著自己睡袍的下襬，生怕大野會撲上來咬他一樣，逕直縮進被子裡要裝睡。好半晌聽大野沒有動靜，他探出兩隻眼睛偷覷，被子卻被大野整個掀開來。

　　大野揉揉眼睛。「拜託，就一次。」

　　

　　「只有一次。」櫻井縮到一邊去，想到要在大野面前示範他以前是怎麼撫慰自己，他就羞恥到不行。「只有這一次！」

 

　　於是大野靠在他們床尾的立柱邊，看他的嚮導把一粒枕頭夾在雙腿之間，擺動著腰緩緩磨蹭枕頭粗糙的側邊，不發出一點聲音。

　　睡袍又從他其中一邊的肩膀滑了下來，但櫻井也沒想要拉上去，他偶爾聳起肩頭，或又放鬆，雙手在另一邊十指交扣，因為快感而不時捏揉枕頭，素色的寬鬆睡袍只要做一些動作就會和身體曲線貼合在一起，譬如這個時候，他弓起的背，凹陷的腰，腰部以下朦朧美好的隆起，正在暗示臀部的豐腴，隨著他們性事的頻繁──大野曾經聽說過所有的嚮導覺醒時都是處子──現在這個是已經成熟的肉體。

　　只要擠一擠，就會流出蜜來。

 

　　匍匐在床上的身體停了下來，櫻井扯扯被他自己弄髒的睡袍，他總是在早上才做這件事，而且不用手做，因為玫瑰宮若要在房裡用水，必定得呼喚侍從，他小一點的時候不想和他的家庭教師交代這些，之後在白塔裡終於有了隱私自由，卻已經習慣這種方式，可是這種方式，如今又不足以滿足他了。

　　「給你看了。」櫻井正想要把睡袍脫下，但大野按住他的手，帶著他向上摸往發洩過一次，有些疲軟的性器，在敏感的頂端來回搓揉，又要讓那裡再次腫脹起來。

　　「我一直很好奇家庭教師到底是怎麼教你的。」

　　「當然是用書本……」

　　「你在想什麼呢翔ちゃん，我說的是內容。」他稍稍攢緊翹起的陰莖，讓櫻井細細倒抽了一口氣。

　　「這是哪裡？」大野問。

　　「用來進入的地方。」

　　「這裡呢？」他撫向底下的囊袋，那裡正因為興奮而略略緊繃，最脆弱的地方被抓握在手裡，已經讓櫻井快要求饒，他再也不會接近喝醉的大野，絕對不會被柔軟的樣子欺騙，在大野變成這樣之前他就會先逃跑。

　　「用來生、生孩子的地方。」

　　櫻井聽見大野用鼻子笑了幾聲。

　　「還是我教得比較好。」大野說。「大概因為翔ちゃん是個好學生。」

　　櫻井別過頭去不看他，自從他的諷刺日報只能偷偷取得，他這方面的涉獵就愈來愈少，大野早就克服了那個姿勢容易繳械投降的缺點，偶爾還會用用，大概是因為不需要脫太多衣服，而且很深，櫻井想，他開始分心，但情勢早就不容許他這麼不專注。

　　他的感覺裡，大野的手指來到他的會陰，朝著那個細嫩的地方往裏按，就讓他有點快感，那裡明明什麼都沒有，櫻井緊張地抓住大野的袖子，想阻止他繼續下去，又對他往後穴滑去的手充滿渴望。

　　他想被又熱又硬的東西填滿那裡，想被戳戳裡面那個很舒服的地方，想和大野一起去到高潮。

　　「快進來。」

　　大野扶著他的腿。「我得先看看翔ちゃん準備好了沒有。」

　　說著就低頭下去，順帶拉上了被子，被子給櫻井左右分開的腿薄薄撐起來，中間那個曖昧的隆起處貼服著他哨兵的背。櫻井的上身彈了起來，他抓著床單不住呻吟，他不能承受這個，他絕對不能承受這個的，太濕潤、太……噢，他能想像大野的舌尖是怎麼在他的大腿根部輕舔，那雙漂亮的手又是怎麼將他的臀肉掰開，好讓吻可以來到他的穴口，並且朝著裡面探行。

　　「不要、」

　　這個可不是真的不要。

　　

*

 

　　「早安。」大野推開育兒室的門。

　　「早安！」

　　育兒室的女僕從瞇眼小憩中嚇醒，蓋在身上的毯子都掉到地上。幾個人匆忙行了禮，她們低下頭去，但在眼角餘光中，還是看見了他們殿下臂彎裡抱著的那捆被單露出一雙赤裸的足，足背上好像還有吻痕。

　　「殿、殿下。」可惜陛下沒人確定現在可以喊出來。

　　大野走了過去，又關上育兒室另一邊的門，把櫻井放到床鋪上，衣櫃邊上已經掛好櫻井今天的衣服，但是櫻井，剛從被單裡掙扎出來的櫻井，一踩上地毯就腿軟，這就是為什麼他躲在被單裡，此刻只能跪在床邊，任由昨夜被射入灌滿的精液，混著他自己分泌的潤滑東西緩緩淌下他的腿，滴落到地板上。

 

　　和狼狽的櫻井比起來，大野反而覺得神清氣爽，他翻了櫻井的衣服出來披著，手都能縮進袖子裡，滿身都是嚮導素氣味，然後下樓去撥通電話。

　　「你好。」大野捏著電話線，在手指上繞圈圈。

　　「請幫我接皇宮秘書室……早安，對，是我，我想確定陛下的行程，是的，可以挪動，好，謝謝……不不，是我的錯，我在發燒，不用請醫生那種……（低笑聲）。」

 

 


	60. Chapter 60

　　「時至今日，我們覺醒者擁有許多鈍感所缺乏的特徵，與過往糾纏人類的疾病再也無緣……象徵進化，象徵新世紀的鐘聲就由第一個哨兵敲響，而我很榮幸能成為那一個……人類的再定義，人類的重造，時代不允許我們停下腳步……嶄新的，我們聯邦，將以過往人類的夢想烏托邦為名，也勢必會實踐過往人類的理想。」

　　一段聯邦建立時期，統領舒芙蕾夫人的演講。

 

　　櫻井翔闔上他隨手翻到的書，把從他肩膀上滑下來（總是這樣）的大野智推正，大野茫茫然掙扎一下，又繼續縮著身體在他旁邊小睡片刻。

　　五十年前的聯邦建立時代，差不多是他雙親那輩，也就是帝國目前活躍的這代的幼年時光，當時很少人能大膽地說出自己是哨兵或嚮導，許多立下赫赫戰功的人也會全力撇清，堅持自己是個一般人。

　　在同時期對藍眼睛的排斥也來到最高峰，皇室開始嚴密掌控覺醒者身分，那是所有英雄都戴著鐐銬的年代，書的副標題是這樣寫的，大致上能看出編寫者處在黃金時代，對覺醒者採取主流的正面態度。

　　說起黃金時代，櫻井曾經納悶過為何不是鑽石時代啦，白金時代，總之一些比黃金更高價位的東西。但該時期的建築總愛使用黃金裝飾，讓皇都隨時都閃耀著炫目的光澤，大概才是黃金時代之所以黃金的原因也說不定。

　　他又想到聯邦的烏托邦教派，也是一群喜歡黃金屋頂的人，大概禁奢和喜歡黃金不衝突？禁慾也和佔有嚮導不衝突？真正皈依烏托邦教派的究竟是哪些人，指不定只有舒芙蕾和一些覺得反正無所謂的平民。

 

　　「舒芙蕾是個可怕的人。」大野不知何時醒了過來，櫻井知道自己有時候想事情太認真的話，精神世界就會很吵，也常常會打擾到他的哨兵。

　　大野說沒關係。

　　他起身去看看豆芽，只要看著她的臉，他就能心電感應似地就明白她肚子餓，於是抱了過來，找到溫好的奶瓶來餵。

　　五十年來舒芙蕾從未離開過她統領的位置，在普通的聯邦人眼裡，包含曾經的大野，都對她有非常完美的印象，勤奮、溫和、親切，向她投射介於母親和祖母之間的情感，聯邦人集體的戀母情結，和哨兵們惺惺作態的溫柔體貼不難想像源自哪裡，大野笑笑。

　　櫻井望了望大野，大野正忙著防禦豆芽一點都不乖的小手，如果這個場景不是在皇宮裡，他們大概也就是普通的哨兵和嚮導，普通的有了共同孩子的愛人，可能住在郊區的小房子，開一間小店，基於大野來自聯邦，而帝國麵包很少，他們可能會開麵包店。

　　雖然他也夢想過這種生活，然而這種生活自始不屬於他。

　　現在他更是深刻地發現，大概也不屬於大野智。你很難讓一個這樣的人永遠隱身在人群裡，就像沙金埋藏在土裡，總有一日會被掏洗出來。

 

　　「我有點擔心房東太太他們。」櫻井說。豆芽抓著他的時候都乖乖的，但特別愛找大野麻煩，不是用剛冒出一點的小嫩牙咬他手指，就是用包起來的拳頭揮來揮去，大野總是說，這是喜歡他的表現，對豆芽的一切都欣然接受。

　　「別擔心。」大野把喝空的奶瓶放到一邊，給豆芽拍嗝。「日子還是要過，一切都會有辦法。」他說。「如果活著的話。」

 

　　豆芽又在試圖用他的手指磨牙了。大野為了讓她不小心咬到時也能安心，總是洗乾淨雙手才會來抱抱她。這個階段的小孩子真是奇妙，他們無條件地愛你，願意對著你笑，沒有理由。從她身上，他能感覺到一股強烈的聯繫，進而讓他產生就算為她犧牲生命也無妨的念頭。

　　「今天都沒有看到保姆。」大野問。「他孩子感冒還沒好嗎？」

　　「我辭退他了，給他另外找了工作，希望那家人的孩子能順利覺醒成哨兵。」

　　

　　「我覺得，一開始你就是對的……兄さん。」櫻井低下頭去，豆芽往他那邊扭著伸手，於是他接過來抱抱。「我們不需要會干預你能不能看孩子的保姆。」

　　「但晚上還是讓育兒女僕過來吧。」大野說。「我們有事得做。」

 

　　啊他真想裝沒聽到不知道是什麼事。櫻井感覺有熱意燒上他的臉頰，大野已經吻了過來，小心地不去擠壓到被夾在他們中間的豆芽。

　　豆芽想要親親的話只能親臉頰和額頭。大野說完之後，櫻井突然感覺到一股哀傷的氣氛，從大野那邊擴散過來。

　　「沒有人能在我眼皮下……拐走我們豆芽。」大野定定地說。

　　櫻井失笑。「你知道小孩子咻地一下就會長大，之後她就會天天偷跑出去約會，再更大一點就去樞密院敲門逼他們同意婚事了。」

　　「翔ちゃん在說你自己嗎？」大野來興湊了上去。「包含天天偷跑出去約會的部分？」

 

　　「……我、我天天偷跑去下層世界。」櫻井抱著渾身奶味的豆芽縮到沙發的邊緣。

　　「然後呢？」

　　「有一天被追殺的時候，遇到了一個哨兵，被他嚙咬標記了。」

　　「然後？」

　　「但其實我很期待，因為我看到他沒被面罩蓋住的眼睛，我知道他是誰。」

　　「接著？」

　　櫻井喉頭動了動。「我住在他那裡，二宮說跟聯邦哨兵反正不用客氣。」他匆匆站起，把豆芽放回搖籃床裡，認真地告訴大野他覺得後面的內容豆芽不可以聽。

 

　　「我很好奇。」大野把他抵在門邊，既可以防止門被打開，又能讓他的嚮導緊張兮兮。

　　櫻井深深吸了一口氣。

　　「他為了我被鞭打，卻一點怨言都沒有，是聯邦哨兵都這樣嗎，或是因為我是嚮導，我能count才有這種價值……在SKY DIVE的賽場前，我看到了裡面都是藤蔓，結果原來是刺藤，嚇了一跳，都算不出來了，而且有點痛。」

　　「你那時候渾身是血，翔ちゃん，不是有點痛而已。」大野埋怨道，更別提櫻井那時候還暫時蓋上了他的痛覺，他記得自己有生以來，第一次內心動搖得那麼厲害。

 

　　櫻井笑彎了眼睛。「我們嚮導，可以為了自己的哨兵忍耐很多事情。」

 

＊

 

　　「各位紳士女士先生小姐，我又有另一個不幸的消息要宣布。」馬卡龍抖了抖他手上那疊紙，看起來像是他收到的投訴意見。

　　「從現在開始我們的會議不能超過晚上十點。」他說。

　　底下哨兵們一陣歡呼，有人朝著馬卡龍丟了一個酒杯，被馬卡龍接下來。

　　「而且不能配著酒。」他又說。

　　這下子哨兵們歡呼不出來了，那表示他們要經歷難熬的漫長時間，但是大野勾起了微笑，他和馬卡龍對上視線，馬卡龍站到發言台上，宣布他們開始軍事會議，今天只開一個小時。

　　

　　皇宮書房裡，櫻井用臉頰夾著話筒，正忙著把首相送來的箱子打開，對於一切都感到非常滿意。

　　他順手翻翻托盤上的信件，從裡面拉出一封來自二宮准將的信（他都快忘記二宮出身自深厚軍部背景的家族），不讀還好，一讀他簡直要嚇掉了電話。

　　櫻井掛掉會議的同步收音，又重新拿起電話。

　　「你好。」他焦躁地搓搓電話線。「請轉接二宮准將。」

 

　　過了快五分鐘的層層轉接，二宮和也在議院裡接起電話，說他忘記自己的准將頭銜了，一時不知道是在找他。

　　他靠在牆邊，沒拿電話的手放在口袋裡，電話裡他們陛下，現在倒不是用陛下的身分，對他作下的決定強烈表示不能理解。

　　「……我說過松本さん的居留我能解決，只需要等議院批准下來，那樣比較安全。」櫻井說。

　　「你以為他就很想被當成下一個戚風先生嗎，他是前聯邦外交官，他知道他該怎麼盡量不引人注目地留在帝國，這是最好的方法，我和他結婚，我們都是哨兵，不會出什麼亂子，而且他也同意。」

　　二宮壓緊話筒。

　　「還有……現在已經封鎖起來的SKY DIVE地點附近，有人看到大野的養父多拿滋上校，我認為帝國裡有對聯邦的內應。」

　　「你想太多了，他是大野さん從小到大幾十年的朋友。」櫻井回他。

　　「我沒有說他是。」二宮背過身去。「我說某個人。」

 

 


	61. 第三部分　超級巨塔

　　大廳朝著左右延伸的樓梯，將宅邸分成兩個部分，屬於女主人的，屬於男主人的。

　　一幢傳統的帝國房子可以徹底地切分開來，只有育兒室和用餐的地方有交集。多麼華美的屋子，現在仍然完美如昔，松本站在兩座樓梯的交會處，看見遠遠地二宮從門口走進來。

　　「如果有人是間諜，會不會是你呢？」二宮拾階而上。

 

　　松本皺了下眉，沒有回答二宮的話。二宮說這真是豪宅呢，你們家裡總共有幾幢？松本又閃避開掉這個問題。

　　在帝國和聯邦，他們擁有數也數不清的資產，幾乎是理所當然的事情。一個善於經商的聯邦人，加上另一個活躍於帝國上流社會的帝國人，都是哨兵。那樣的結合，理應有這樣的成果。這是一段公平的關係，公平的契約。一個孩子，和一團混亂。

 

　　不知何時二宮已經站到他旁邊，靠在樓梯的扶手上，歪斜著身子，看上去的構圖脫離不了歇斯底里的氛圍。

　　他現在也站得不直，松本感覺擦得發亮的扶手陷入他的腰部，他們柔軟的肢體語言全都悖於目前的所思所想，他不把二宮當成結婚的對象，當然二宮也是，他們是正在較勁的哨兵，不過如此，也只會如此，他絕不會重蹈覆轍，就像他雙親一樣，絕不。

　　「我會證明我不是間諜。」松本說。他提起精神望向二宮琥珀色的眼睛，在波瀾不驚的目光底下，他卻好像隱約讀到了一點別的什麼。

　　松本收回視線。「你是一個有秘密的人。」

　　「你也是。」二宮回他。

　　他彷彿還能聽見二宮的笑意，讓他倉皇地抓住了扶手，在那一瞬間，二宮朝著他走過來，與他耳語。

 

　　「也許我們有一樣的秘密。」

 

＊

 

　　大野見過育兒女僕擺弄豆芽，她們像在玩娃娃，給豆芽才剛長滿腦袋的頭髮天天換花樣，更別提衣服，大野站在育兒女僕們退下的育兒房裡，看著擺滿衣櫃的衣服，突然有些束手無策。

　　「拿哪件？」他轉身問櫻井。櫻井還沒把自己的睡衣換下來，就跪坐在鋪著毛絨軟墊的地上和豆芽乾瞪眼。

　　「妳的這個上面都是口水！」

 

　　大野低頭看了看櫻井手上的東西，那是前幾秒還在豆芽手裡揉的一隻魚玩偶，遭受豆芽牙齒蹂躪的受害者二號（一號是大野智），藍色的魚皮上沾到口水，已經變成深藍色。

　　豆芽睜著水汪汪的眼睛，她左右看看，然後閉起嘴巴搖搖頭，好像在說魚變成那樣和她一點點關係都沒有。

　　「洗乾淨再還給妳。」櫻井把沾到口水的魚塞進大野褲子的口袋裡，卻沒想到豆芽氣呼呼地挪動身體，一步一步慢慢往大野那邊爬了過去，這是豆芽的第一次爬行，大野憐愛得不行，把人抱了起來，說現在洗乾淨曬一曬，晚上就能回來陪妳。

　　豆芽哇啦哇啦說了一大串，大抵是在表達：我很生氣！我的魚！不要洗！然後噙著淚水，把鼻涕眼淚都四處蹭到大野身上，等櫻井抱回去的時候又不哭了，藍色的眼睛亮得很，伸手去抓衣櫃裡的衣服，試圖把鼻涕和眼淚的攻擊範圍擴張開來。

　　

　　後來櫻井拿了藍色的小洋裝，先把褲子套上去，再把帶著蓬蓬裙的洋裝套好，中途不時得把爬走的豆芽追回來，這就成了大野的工作，他手下的孩子軟綿綿的，他起初很怕讓她受傷都只敢用指尖碰，做什麼事情都彆扭得很，後來才慢慢知道該怎麼照顧她。

　　穿好衣服的豆芽很快又爬走，沒三步櫻井又把她抓回來，將她肩膀上的帶子拉好。

　　「他們竟然給豆芽做這種衣服，公主穿著掉肩帶的衣服能看嗎，應該要是有袖子的，適合秋天的，比較長的那種。」櫻井碎碎念。

 

　　大野站在櫻井後面，順手把他嚮導也滑下來的睡衣拉回肩膀上。

　　他手下的櫻井縮了縮脖子，想要轉頭瞪瞪他，卻又沒有辦法的樣子叫他喜愛，遂沿著頸後摩娑上去，探入髮裡，最後整個手掌貼在後頸，朝散發嚮導素的地方輕輕揉按，沒要多久，他的嚮導已經癱軟成水，用濕潤潤的眼神瞅著他。

 

　　「兄さん！」櫻井終於按住他的手。「我要出門。」

　　「嗯。」大野抱起豆芽，把她放回搖籃床裡，她已經醒了好一陣子，又快到精力耗盡的時候。「我知道。」

　　他知道，他當然知道。大野盡責地給櫻井扣好背後直直一排細密的釦子，這一季的衣服釦子全都擺在後面，要自己扣上就得費盡功夫，不假他人手，沒可能穿上。

　　「想讓服裝部門把釦子改回前面來。」櫻井抓抓脖子，大野順手制止了他的抓撓，免得那塊皮膚發紅。「不過我對服裝部門……」

　　「一點意見也不敢有。」大野接話道，櫻井聞言笑了出來，說就是這麼回事。

　　他在鏡子前面快速整理好自己的領口，而大野替他刷整外衣。以往男僕給他整理的時候，他從來不會有別樣的心思。換成大野，他就覺得緊張，皮膚上好像都能感覺到大野的呼吸落在哪裡。

　　大野放下刷子，走過來吻上他的耳垂，又害得他微微顫抖起來。

　　「兄さん！」

　　「好了。」大野輕輕拍拍櫻井的後腰。「等你回來。」

 

　　櫻井前腳剛走，大野正琢磨著等豆芽醒來要推她去花園裡曬曬太陽，育兒室的門就被敲響，一聽說是二宮要找，他就覺得自己說不定應付不來，要侍從說他不在，但一切都瞞不過前秘書官，沒幾下功夫，他就去到會晤室，後來直接去了起居室，和二宮坐在同一張沙發上，一人一邊。

　　你們怎麼啦？大野思路兜轉一圈，他還是問不出口，索性把精神屏障加厚，隱約有種昏昏沉沉的感覺，最適合這種時候使用。

　　「我來找櫻井翔。」二宮單刀直入。「他好像給我下了心理暗示讓我去找松本麻煩。」他盯著大野看了一陣子，大野摟著抱枕，連腿都伸到椅子上，說有多放鬆就有多放鬆。

　　「我現在說的，你都會轉告你的嚮導？」二宮問。

　　「……我想我應該會忘記。」大野皺了皺鼻子。「如果你現在說的話。」

 

　　多拿滋在帝國境內，雖然二宮底下的眼線能掌握他的行蹤，卻不能準確推知他究竟是來做什麼的。基於多拿滋在婚禮的時候有現身，他是大野的養父已是帝國皆知，就算大野個人不怎麼喜歡，也是不爭的事實。

　　「你有沒有覺得你最近的公開會面變少很多。」二宮把桌上的餅乾推走，看起來就甜滋滋。「很多風聲在推測，這是因為要開戰了，得開始削減聯邦的影響力。」

　　「說起來，這是馬卡龍大元帥，我親愛的叔叔授意的。」他笑得像貓。

 

　　大野歪著一邊的肩膀，好半晌之後給了二宮一個模糊的「嗯」，全當是有聽到二宮說話了，他對馬卡龍的決斷沒有別的意見。

　　「比起這個。」大野開口。「明明還有很多方法可以讓松本留在帝國。」

　　「這個最快。」二宮起身站起，「明天早上之後他就能留下來。」

 

　　大野搓搓手裡流蘇被櫻井不小心拽掉的抱枕，這段期間他完全沒有和相葉見到面，有空時會一起吃個甜點的消遣也沒了，撥電話過去五次裡有四次相葉都沒接到。

　　「你應該不是喜歡管人閒事的那種人。」二宮拿起帽子，一隻手按在門把上，又頓了下來，向大野警告了多拿滋的事情，就像他和櫻井在電話裡談到的。

　　「奇怪，他今天不是空行程嗎，原本預定要開『支持法案』的細項研討，但是翡翠宮在整修，而且侍從說他在這裡面，我說這裡，結果只有你在。」

 

　　「他只說他要出門。」大野放下手裡的東西，也站了起來。

　　二宮微微張嘴想說什麼，他平生最煩的就是哨兵和嚮導，也可以說是整個上城區，或者是皇都，甚至是帝國，總之他現在深切地感受到自己淌入了一灘渾水，而且必須得解決不可。

 

　　「我覺得非常不妙，殿下。」

 

 


	62. 雲下戰事篇

　　大野智沒有用船，也沒有用哨兵的行進速度。他走出皇宮，就能立刻感覺到櫻井翔在哪裡，精神聯繫將他指引向某個方向。

　　他放慢了步伐，走入他陌生的城區，不遠的地方矗立著皇都白塔，在日光下白得耀眼，是雲上信仰的所向之地，純潔的靈魂皈依之所。

　　

　　「要買花嗎？」

　　大野停下腳步，他發覺這裡的人手裡都拿著花，鮮花或是布花，空著雙手的他突兀得很。花販沒有認出他，向他推薦白百合，他買了一束，問了今天是什麼日子，花販說這裡天天都是如此，將花供到教堂裡是前來祈禱的人的習慣，不過若說到今日，那麼就是一個悲傷的日子。

 

　　他們聊著聊著，罕見地下了點雨，大野不得不加快步伐，抱著他的百合前往教堂。天有些隱隱要暗下來的預兆，煤氣燈接連亮起，在燈光的彼端，他看見櫻井從白塔走出來，穿過暗茶色的鐵拱門，不能隱藏他同人群的疏離，讓他突兀地乾站在那裡，手裡捧著花，全是手足無措。

　　天邊熨燙著濃淡漸次的橘金色，像整個國度要沉入一片雲海，而他也將沉降下去。

　　大野直起身子，櫻井抬眼也看見他，原先的不容親近褪去許多，臉龐給夕陽映上了可愛的緋色，他等著大野走過橫越水道的小橋，他們擁抱在一起。

　　白塔是皇室的教堂，也是尊貴的刑場與禁閉所，在今日它對所有人開放教堂的部分，因為這是黃金時代結束的那天。

 

　　「知道怎麼獻花嗎？」大野輕輕問他，得到了櫻井同樣輕巧的搖頭，他從未在這天來過白塔，有時候是不能，有時候是不願，所以沒有一次成功。

　　人潮已經稀稀疏疏，只餘下白塔裡的花。

　　大野先走了進去，他聽見隨在他身後的腳步聲，確定櫻井也一起再次走進來了。

　　白塔教堂有一條漫長的走道，鋪著深紅地氈，直直通往一處湧泉，湧泉裡擺滿了金子，日光充沛的話便能見一座金色泉水，但現在他們只能看到些許閃著瀅瀅光澤的水流。

　　先把花拆開。像是儀式那樣，然後沾一點水，摘一瓣放到舌尖上，說出來的話就能被聽見，大野說。

　　「我什麼也不想說。」櫻井默默把花拆好，最後只是擺到花堆裡。他坐到長椅上，看大野虔誠地在泉水之前屈膝，含入一片花瓣，低垂著頭，頸子拉伸開來，就像他帶來的那束百合。

　　

　　大野闔上雙眼。在漆黑之中，他好像漸漸逸脫了這個軀體，再次睜開眼時，他依然在白塔教堂裡，卻是許久以前的白塔教堂。地氈是深灰色的，花是白的，所有人穿得一身黑，安魂曲從他耳邊流逝而過，大野站起身來，好幾個人陸續穿過他的身體，去向女皇道別。

　　他們說真的太不幸，真的太可憐，他們的眼淚沒有虛情假意，他們落淚，他們哀悼，大野走向最前排，最前排的椅子空蕩蕩，只坐著一個人。

　　皇子不肯接受致哀。大野聽見一些聲音，親王沉默地站在花壇旁邊，他願意擠出一點稀薄的微笑，基於他得安撫所有還活著的人，他把自己放到最後。但櫻井始終坐著，年輕得鋒芒畢露，在繁重的黑紗覆面之下依然如此，大野能看見他的那雙眼睛，倔強的，恐懼的，他的雙手交握，指關節上有指甲戳刺出來的傷痕，他折磨自己的手，把那裡弄得傷痕累累。

　　後來他戴上了手套，抱著花走到最前面，一聲不吭地放到進入永眠的女皇手中，然後發表了他的一段哀悼詞，大野聽不清楚，在最後的最後，他把稿子在手裡揉成一團廢紙，丟進那個湧泉裡。

　　大野還看見一扇窗子。在高塔上，一扇斑駁的窗，他走近看，上面刻滿了細細密密的語句，連帶著旁邊的牆上也都是這些刻痕，大概不全是櫻井做的，他望向頹坐在床邊的櫻井，門敲了幾聲，從外面被打開來，一個十幾歲的女孩子，大野猜那是安子公主，親自過來宣布自己從此以後是唯一的皇儲。

　　「要是你消失就好了。」她說。

　　話還沒講完，下一秒安子狠狠撞上牆壁，腰間的配劍被抽了出來，櫻井翔握在手裡，抵在她頰側，她發出幾個乾澀的抽噎聲，然後摀著耳朵，摀著嘴，狂亂地掙扎，一隻手伸進自己嘴裡，像要把舌頭給拔出來。

　　直到有更多的哨兵進來，還帶著一個嚮導，大野記得那就是櫻井的嚮導老師，他們救下未來的女皇安子公主，然後把櫻井翔綁在床上，每個能活動的地方都固定住，只剩下眼睛。

　　但大野預料錯了，連眼睛也蒙上，像把人捆進蠶蛹裡。

　　「您現在並不是帝國的嫡皇子殿下，只是控制不了自己的嚮導，您明白嗎，任何對哨兵的攻擊都不被允許。」老師說。「我們達成共識，我就替您鬆綁。」

　　大野走過去轉轉門把，一陣怪異的暈眩又讓他被拽到似乎更久以前，因為他發現這裡窗戶和牆壁的刻痕都要少得多，而且房間裡床上躺著的人是腹部插著匕首的貴婦人，有個藍眼睛的小姑娘穿過他的身體去開門，他走在她後面，他們走到陰暗的走廊上，有個少年站在那裡，大野從那雙眼睛知道那是櫻井，遠比他第一次在下層世界見到的那個櫻井更接近他以為的帝國皇子會有的模樣與舉止。

　　萬分倨傲，而且目中無人。

　　「……尊貴的殿下，請讓我與您一起學習，我會是您永遠的臣僕。」

　　櫻井像在笑。「這是女皇的意思？」

　　「是我的請求。」

　　「那麼你知道答案了。」他錯身而去。「滾開。就算是女皇，我和她也不一樣，在皇室裡出生的，只有我一個人。」

 

＊

 

　　「兄さん……兄さん！」

　　櫻井過去搖搖一直維持屈膝姿勢的大野，大野顫抖了一下才睜開眼睛，看起來有點慌亂，讓櫻井一頭霧水。他還在想怎麼大野有那麼多話要說，在後面看了好一陣子，覺得不是打斷的時機，磨磨蹭蹭了一個小時才過去看看大野在做什麼，沒想到大野說他睡著了，就跪著睡著。

　　「天已經黑了，教堂也快要關門了。」櫻井起身，順手把腿麻掉的大野攙扶起來。

　　大野真的一步也邁不了，那也是理所當然了，櫻井嘟噥道，又覺得大野的腿麻給了他方便，他可以毫不猶豫地佔有他哨兵的體溫，每個地方都是他的，他們能並肩走在一起，能在街上擁抱，沒有任何規矩。

　　大野靠在櫻井身上，嗅到他嚮導的氣息，包裹他的全身，精神騷動因為彼此的接觸而舒緩下來，讓他鬆了口氣。

　　方才窺見的記憶都是很久以前的事情，他更肯定這一切是往事，如果沒有那些過往，櫻井也不會是現在這個櫻井，他不知道女皇……若女皇真能聽見他說的話，為什麼要領他進入過去。

　　「我們坐船嗎？」櫻井問他。

　　「我想用走的。」大野說。他找到了櫻井的手，櫻井把手縮進袖子裡，他不習慣在街上眾目睽睽之下做親暱的舉動，但沒有人發現他們是誰，甚至沒有人把視線停留在他們身上，他們身邊沒有侍衛和侍從，因此和皇室兩個字絕緣，而且他們都這樣那樣了，走在一起本來就自然不過。

　　聽見大野這樣說，櫻井笑了出來，悄悄握上大野的指尖，緩緩地，他們終於十指交扣在一起，大野手上的寒意又讓櫻井發起牢騷。大野總是忘記戴手套，晚上可是會冷的，有時候就著單薄的衣裝就出門，櫻井突然想到便要侍從送過去，到後來侍從們都多了確認殿下有帶著外套和手套出門的程序。

　　「我住在聯邦很久了，聯邦很冷，而且我又是哨兵，對冷很擅長。」大野說。他們走入一個轉角，稀疏的燈從宅邸裡透出來，忙活的傭人來來去去，幾個孩子在長出圍籬的樹邊打打鬧鬧。

　　櫻井低下頭去，但大野依然能看見他的表情，他蹙起的眉頭和微微勾起的嘴角，恐怕他的嚮導永遠也不會發現這是怎樣一個矛盾的表情。

　　「……我習慣手套，常常以為別人也都需要。」櫻井說。「它總是讓我冷靜，可以當個體面的，端莊的，帝國人想要的君主。」

　　「所以你收到戚風的手套時一點都不驚訝。」

　　櫻井聞言侷促起來，戚風的事情每每都讓他窘迫，要是和他的哨兵一旦談起戚風，就會落到誰都不開心的下場。然而大野沒有提起那些，他只是牽著他的嚮導繼續散步，孩子氣地甩起手來。

　　櫻井把為了牽手而摘下來的那隻手套交給大野，大野戴了上去，還有一點溫度，害他有點不好意思，就像他自己說的，他們都是這樣那樣的關係了，卻還三不五時互相羞赧來羞赧去，真是莫名其妙。

　　他摸摸自己的鼻子。「鼻子很冷嗎？」櫻井偏頭過來問，玫瑰色的眼睛裡似有燦爛月光，煽動他每一分細微的渴望。

　　大野開口說。「翔ちゃん還記得我說過送別人手套是什麼意思嗎？」

　　「……我們可以私下見面嗎？這樣的。」櫻井聽了愣愣，隨即壓低了聲音，把大野匆匆推到牆邊，而大野說他只能接受一個答案，就是可以。

　　大野微微踮起腳尖，順手摸上他嚮導的腰際。

　　櫻井睜大眼睛，好半晌才撫上自己被大野啄吻一口的嘴唇，他現在知道大野的鼻尖是冰的了，更重要的是，天啊，我的塔啊，櫻井從來沒有在心裡這樣驚呼過，他依然沒反應過來他們是在街上接吻，太、太……他無話可說，大野在他耳邊逗留的手一次又一次地玩他的頭髮，又在腺體附近壓弄。

 

　　「不行、萬一我們進入結合熱……」櫻井阻止道。

　　「皇宮快要到了。」大野柔軟的嘴唇貼上他的臉頰，一刻不停地誘惑他，在他耳畔細語。「要快一點的話，我能抱著你回去。」

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以其實是susd裡nino太忙忘記今天是什麼日子了
> 
> N：怪我囉（。


	63. Chapter 63

　　今天天氣好得不得了，大野一到育兒室，就看見爬給育兒女僕們追的豆芽。她頭上有個米色的髮帶箍著，很襯她明媚的眼睛，還穿了一件像是南瓜的橘黃色褲子，頗有秋天的味道。

　　櫻井覺得她像他，尤其在她安靜配合的時候。而大野倒是覺得她像櫻井，洗完澡也不擦乾就滿床亂滾這點，還有拿到東西（最近進步到能分可吃與不可吃）就往嘴巴塞這點，眼睛也像，總之都像。

　　他可不能讓自己的心聲被嚮導聽見。大野把豆芽抱起來搖搖，他正要幫她挑外出保暖的帽子，還站在帽架旁邊猶豫不決，豆芽就自己用手抓了幾頂，大野以為是要戴，正要稱讚她乖乖，她就鬆手把帽子丟到地上，還彎起眼睛對他露出非常可愛的笑容。

　　「哪一頂？」櫻井把帽子撿起來，左手是綴著蕾絲的，右手是絲綢做的，豆芽呀呀亂喊，櫻井看了她一下，就能確定她想要什麼，讓大野驚訝又佩服。

　　「她雖然還說不好話，不過我是嚮導，這點程度的偷聽小孩心聲輕而易舉。」

　　櫻井拍拍帽子，給豆芽安到頭上，要在下巴紮蝴蝶結，卻綁出了一個讓大野自動接手重綁的東西，這下子的蝴蝶結就真像蝴蝶了，精緻得不得了。

　　櫻井把豆芽放進嬰兒推車裡，讓她坐好，給她蓋好被子，安頓得妥妥貼貼，然後站到大野面前一聲不吭，在那邊摸自己的領子。

　　大野心裡一沉，湊了上去，把櫻井的領巾繞在手裡，不擅長打小姑娘身上的蝴蝶結不是翔ちゃん的錯，他悄聲道，但故意不打好自己的領巾，這是想做什麼呢？

　　「突然忘了。」櫻井說。「快點幫我打，豆芽想出門了。」

　　豆芽躺在推車裡，什麼話也沒說，就被自己爸爸強制代言。她哇哇兩聲，還真的像是有在催促的意思。

　　

　　適合散步的一天。大野推著豆芽，隨時注意顛簸的路段和突出的小石子，好讓豆芽有個舒適的旅程，她也非常配合，心情很好的樣子，不時快樂地動來動去，可惜在看到鳥兒的時候就破功了。

　　那是一隻鴿子，圓滾滾胖呼呼的，飛下來停在推車旁邊。豆芽起先還好奇地朝著鴿子伸手，鴿子離得有些距離，她只能指指鴿子，然後轉過來一臉疑惑地看著他們。

　　「是鴿子唷。」櫻井在推車旁邊蹲下來。「鴿子。」

　　豆芽看看他，最後只發出了像「茲」的音，繼續指著鴿子，一有什麼動靜就向後彈坐，愣愣地搖手。豆芽和動物有了初次會面，大野頗感欣慰，在聯邦的動物種類比較少，鴿子也都瘦巴巴。

　　原本都好好的，但鴿子一振翅飛起來她就嚇得嚎啕大哭，慌張地想逃出推車，最後撲進櫻井懷裡，於是大野就推著空著的推車，豆芽一路待在櫻井臂彎裡，直到她哭累了又睡過去。

　　「怕鳥呢。」櫻井說。順手給豆芽抹抹眼淚和鼻涕。

　　「是有點可怕。」大野回他。剛才那隻大胖鴿飛起來有夠恐怖，簡直拔山倒樹而來，他希望那個特例不要給豆芽造成心靈陰影，不然他們也只好多多出來散步，好讓她克服了。

　　

　　他們找了一處小湖泊旁邊休息，櫻井從推車下面拉出咖啡和甜點，迅速地擺開，咖啡是冰的，倒了兩杯出來，喝到最後都不知道誰的是誰的，已經無心吃喝。

　　鋪著枯葉的斜坡上，他和大野並肩躺在一起，有一句沒一句地聊天，他說他才沒給二宮下心理暗示，明明是說話的你來我往之間接得太快，在哪裡都會發生，和嚮導一點關係都沒有。

　　說到嚮導。「你的侍衛，我想應該不用那麼多。」大野說。

　　「你說真的？」櫻井撐起身體靠過來看他，很開心的樣子。「兄さん，真的？」

　　真的。大野點點頭。他相信櫻井可以保護自己，在看過那段過往以後更是，但也許帶上武器，或是帶上他。

 

　　他們耳邊全是清脆的沙沙聲，好久沒有這樣悠閒的時間，眼前藍天無垠，樹林蓊鬱，櫻井翻了個身，坐到大野腰上，大野躺著看他，給他一片一片緩緩拿下身上的枯葉。

　　結果連衣服也都順勢淺淺褪了去，搭在身上，底下的肌膚半掩，樹葉篩落光點投落下來，大野的指尖追隨著那些浮動的光，先在櫻井微揚的眉尾，再來眼尾，最後停留嘴角。

　　那裡有一個吻在誘惑他，噘起的唇瓣，烙下一個，再來一個，吻我，吻我，在大野看來，所有的地方，都要他去吻，去愛，停不下來。

　　掠過鎖骨，掠過腹部，停不下來。

　　

＊

　　

　　「你確定要這麼做？」

　　「這句話應該由我來問你才對。」松本站在鏡子前，給自己整理最後一次衣服。他的袖子，他的領口，他整個人，在他眼裡看來全都不合他意，但他一點辦法都沒有，只能任由這件事情發生，往他不樂意的方向疾駛而去。「你確定？」

 

　　「……我確定。」相葉靠在門邊，今天是大日子。他是松本的伴郎，他絕不要當二宮的伴郎，不過松本的可以，因為他們是朋友。

　　松本輕輕地嘆了口氣，他不清楚相葉和二宮怎麼回事，也能感覺到他們之間的不對勁。

　　然而他等會兒就要在塔的跟前撒謊，當教士問起他願不願意和這個人攜手一生直到死亡將他們分離時，他會在內心悄悄反對這個誓詞，因為能做到的人，即便確實有，於他所見所聞也極少，那他就不會是其中一個，他不相信這些。

 

 

　　「我一點也不相信喲。」

　　另一間準備室，二宮慢條斯理地褪下外衣，他用盡方法示意現在他需要一點隱私好來換衣服，不過櫻井翔顯然沒有打算讀懂他的意思，用一個又一個問題來暗示他這是多麼愚昧的決定，他早就想這麼說。

　　「我對你和松本結婚一點意見都沒有。」櫻井說。「只是你還沒處理好相葉的事情，我覺得沒有。」

　　「那我就覺得你愛管閒事。」二宮回他。沒錯我就是愛管閒事，櫻井複製了他的話又貼上，捏捏自己環在胸前的手臂，你給了我帖子，他再次提醒二宮，不是他愛自己跑來。他偏過頭去望望門外，大野被他們出行引來的大批報社記者纏住，到現在都沒能和他碰頭，沒見到大野的影子，讓他非常擔心。

　　「現在這個婚禮是帝國矚目的焦點了。」二宮繼續穿他的禮服。

　　「你到底想做什麼？」櫻井張開了精神屏障，大有要跟二宮小作宣戰的意思，二宮警覺地轉過來瞪他。

　　他們的相遇就在白塔裡，二宮是安子可有可無的騎士之一，為了未來的女皇效命，暗中除去障礙也是其一，所以他帶上了劍，站在塔底，看著別人自塔頂摔落，哨兵真是可悲，這樣也能活著。他都要流下幾滴眼淚替他們哭一哭，要是他不哭也沒人哭了，如果不是恐懼嚮導的力量，又愛極這些芬芳氣味，能讓哨兵更接近肉體的天堂，何必把誰馴化不可。

　　不過他和一般的哨兵不一樣。

　　你現在一點方法都沒有了，二宮按住塔上的嚮導，讓嚮導半身懸空在塔外，很快地得到了停戰宣言。只是他沒想到是嚮導先和他開了條件，要他協助他從白塔SKY DIVE，一年給一顆鑽石。

　　噢，他愛鑽石，不愧是他最先示誠的，未來的皇帝陛下，出手真是大方，這樣多關個幾年也沒關係了！年年有鑽石！殊不知所有財產都得在即位後才能繼承，他只好想方設法讓他的君主坐上皇位，但安子被暗殺這件事，老實說還真跟他沒有關係。

 

　　「我想要嚮導學院成功，就需要更多人的矚目，和更多錢。」二宮已經換好了禮服。「這是我畢生的夢想。」

　　「聽起來像你在利用松本さん。」櫻井回話。他又往門外望，終於看到了匆匆邁步過來的大野，二宮要他們兩個出去，不要在他面前接吻，行行好，看在塔的面子上。

　　「你也在利用我跑『支持法案』。」

　　「那不一樣！」櫻井反駁。「你是我的臣子，我是你的君主。」

 

　　「我同意，不過這個情況同樣類似，希望你能理解。」二宮轉過身來，望著鏡子裡的人低聲說。「只是各取所需。」

　　他得說服自己，這只是各取所需，你情我願，絕不會傷害到誰。

 

 


	64. Chapter 64

　　

　　「松本先生要待在自由邦，他不怎麼喜歡皇都，所以我們別勉強他。」

　　松本潤點了下頭，全當聽到他母親說話了，他的婚禮將要舉行，帝國的禮俗是雙親陪同進行，但最後新人自己離開教堂，象徵真正的獨立自主從此開始。

　　能這樣得到獨立與脫離也是好事。

　　知道二宮將無人陪伴時，正在品嚐曲奇的松本夫人抬起頭來，她手上曲奇蘸的檸檬醬滴滴答答，又落回碟子裡。

　　「有個傳聞是說，他不是他父親的孩子，我見過他們，我得說實在不像。」她說。「不過你也知道，上城區的傳聞而已，聰明又漂亮的孩子，多半都是私生子。」

　　松本沒回她的話。

　　她在自己兒子漫長的沉默裡啜了啜氣，即便她是個「三餐雙親」，帝國的說法，指的是把孩子交給僕人和保姆照顧收拾得乾淨整齊，只會和孩子吃吃飯的貴族雙親，她也能參透松本的想法。

　　「事到如今要三十年了，在這個時候，我不想破壞你的興致。」她說。

　　「那麼我已經知道答案了。」

 

　　松本夫人放下手裡的曲奇，她的嚮導們遞上手帕給她，她捏了幾下，最後還是站了起來，他們替她整理裙襬，但她難得地不需要嚮導們的陪伴。

　　「我不想讓你難過。」她看著茶杯上反射出來的自己，順手把唇邊溢出的唇膏抹去，之後沒再關注過她的兒子，她已經習慣這樣，在乎自己最多，一旦所有人都如此，她的世界裡也的確每個人都如此，那麼就能過得比較幸福。

　　她需要幸福和愛，能沖淡寂寞，但那不是結婚的目的，她要一個合法繼承人，松本先生也要，他們做了一個好交易，誰也沒有背叛誰。

　　「我已經難過了很久。」松本背對著她，他總是背對他的雙親，因為他頻繁地離開他們其中一個人，從屋子的左邊走到右邊，從右邊再回到左邊。

　　離開帝國，回到聯邦；離開聯邦，回到帝國。

　　「現在我終於清醒，發現自己活在一場悲劇裡。」

 

 

　　「你知道嗎？」紅毯上二宮側過頭來和他說話，他們幾乎把主持婚禮的教士當成空氣，自顧自地聊了起來，不只一次松本覺得也許這個人能和他是朋友，他能看見他的光，也能看見他的影子。

　　「你應該多笑點。」二宮說。像在奉承，卻有點誠懇，松本覺得如果他年輕個十歲也許會對二宮心動，然而在這種交易一樣的婚姻裡，最不該做的就是心動，於是他別開眼睛。

　　二宮話說完了以後也沒往下，就在那裡打住，然後松本發現相葉來了，他遲到的伴郎。

　　相葉接過他手上的花束，他看的出來相葉想和他道歉，又不像是為了這件事情。教士提到直至死亡將他們分離，若有異議者應立即提出時，他以為相葉就要發作，但相葉默默地站在他後面，半句話也沒說。

　　教士深深地吸了一大口氣，宣布他們的新關係，當他們要走出教堂，走在他旁邊的二宮突然踉蹌了下，松本疑惑地往後看，是相葉拿他的捧花丟到二宮背上，害得二宮嚇了一跳。

　　接下來發生的事他也非常驚訝。

　　「依據帝國基本決鬥守則。」相葉說。「我要向你請求解消儀式關係。」

　　

　　哈，帝國基本決鬥守則。二宮望了望站在一邊的櫻井與他的哨兵，或是大野與他的嚮導，他看的出來那是知情者與被迫知情者的表情，相葉一個聯邦人怎麼會知道什麼帝國基本決鬥守則，雖然在帝國人手一本，是居家旅遊必備良書，蟬聯熱銷榜第一名。

 

　　「我給的建議是高呼我不同意，之後搶婚，為什麼……」櫻井嘟噥道，全都被大野收進耳裡，大野同樣驚訝到不行，雖然他的驚訝來得有些慢，大概是從相葉已經拔劍相向開始的。他從來不知道那兩個人之間有什麼儀式關係，即便有也沒有綁定……再想下去他就會尷尬得沒辦法和他們相處了。

　　二宮堪堪用地上的花束擋下相葉的第一次攻擊，花瓣撒落開來，伴隨著驚呼，與會者各自散開，讓出一個空間讓他們實踐決鬥。

　　前一秒他們還是在一場婚禮上，現在卻在決鬥場。二宮抬手接下好事者朝他扔擲過來的刺劍，人們喝采，他們喜歡這種私下決鬥，將一切神秘的風言風語都搬到檯面上一次解決，刺激得不行。

　　二宮把相葉朝他直直戳來的劍尖拂到一邊去，這是動真格的，若沒有一個人投降，結果便是得要有人死亡。

　　「我會贏的。」相葉拿出全部的認真，他的翠綠眼睛執著得明亮無比，像有一簇暗火在裡頭燃燒。「因為你的劍術是我教的。」

　　「那又怎樣，你的count還不是我教的，你應該要叫我一聲老師。」二宮奮力向前攻擊，他的速度來自於哨兵的身體，但相葉的精準源自天分與勤加練習。

　　

　　大野端起送來的酒。

　　既然這裡沒有擺椅子的空間，侍從們給先生老爺夫人小姐搬了毯子和軟枕頭過來，櫻井顧及他的身分是這些人的陛下，僵硬地靠在枕頭邊，僵硬地接過香檳，這似乎是上城區裡近期流行的宴會方式，挑個陽光溫馴的時候，在柔軟的草皮鋪上墊子，或坐或臥，基於皇宮裡的飯局不該這樣休閒，他們還沒有嘗試過。

　　而且這真是舒服得太可怕了。

　　櫻井偷偷地捏背後的軟枕頭，他的心思已經離那邊正在拿劍互刺的人很遠，這裡有藍天白雲，還有枕頭，他的身體又陷得更深，早上和大野在湖畔的片刻溫存突然閃過他的腦海，他差點被香檳嗆到。

　　大野接過他的杯子，櫻井那種眼神，大野看得多了，知道現在他的嚮導在想什麼事情。他雖然非常想實踐，但恐怕在這裡不可以。他撫摩櫻井摟住他腰的手臂，拇指停在手腕內側柔嫩的皮膚上輕輕搓揉，偶爾鑽進袖口裡，他的嚮導就會緊張地掐掐他的腰，要他別惹他輕喊出來。

　　他們交頭接耳低聲絮語，嘴唇都要貼在臉頰上面那樣。

　　「抱歉，翔ちゃん。」

　　「為什麼？」

　　「今天早上把你的內褲撕破了。」

　　「而且還把你的褲子丟到樹上，害你爬上去拿，好危險。」

　　「不過還好我有接住你。」

 

　　櫻井失手把大野捏得抖了一下。

　　說起來現在正是適合睡午覺的時間呢，如果是在船內還是哪裡，他的兄さん通常就也順應自然，借他的大腿躺著睡，這種時候，無論櫻井手上是捧著書或是文件，還是根本在發楞，絕對就也睡不著了。

　　別亂想，別亂想，他要冷靜。「到第幾局了？」他問大野。

 

　　「差不多來回十回合。」大野回答他。從櫻井那邊傳來的情感波動一直在分散他的注意力，說到今天早上的湖畔，他們回程時身上都是葉子，一邊走一邊互相幫忙拿掉，說起來真是夠尷尬的，幸虧從來都不會被過問，皇宮的人手總是安靜迅速地做好他們的工作。

　　「所以原來他們是這種關係。」櫻井給絆倒二宮的相葉鼓掌，不過二宮踢飛相葉的時候他也有跟著拍手，努力維持中立，絕對不偏心。

　　大野抿了幾口香檳，勝負快出來了，二宮數局以來都位處下風，只是驚險閃過相葉的突擊，兩個人的體力消耗幾乎一樣，似乎二宮的體能在一般哨兵之下，櫻井說大概是吧，因為以前一起SKY RISE的時候，二宮都會強烈交代他不要吃太多。

　　「我絕對不會投降！」二宮再次站了起來，身形已然搖搖欲墜。相葉待他完全站起，之後一個甩手，出乎眾人意外地向前迅速移動到二宮身後，扔掉了刺劍，換上腰間的短刀架住二宮的脖子。

　　「投降！」相葉喊道。「快投降！」

　　「你以為這樣我就能過上幸福快樂的人生嗎。」二宮仰著脖頸。「沒有你的人生？」

　　「因為你以前去帝國的時候就是這樣說的，沒有我你最開心！」相葉喊了回去。

 

　　「都是騙人的，都是騙人的，我是大騙子。」二宮奮力向下一縮，相葉沒來得及收手，短刀在二宮脖子上留下淺淺傷痕，二宮迅速打落他手裡的刀，相葉手上已無武器，二宮刺劍銳利的先端劃過他的頰邊，直入草皮裡，相葉倒在地上，和很多年前一樣，他又輸了。

　　他們的時間停留在分別的那刻，直到現在才終於重新轉動。

 

　　「我輸了。」相葉爬了起來。「不解除就不解除。」

　　「你超幼稚。」二宮踹他一下，害他往前面彈了好幾步。

　　「你才幼稚。」相葉跑回來踹他，結果踢到旁邊的松本，害得松本也有點生氣了。

　　「你們！」

　　「你跟以前一樣都是十三歲屁孩。」

　　「你十四歲屁孩！」

　　二宮把劍往地上一扔，又要和相葉決鬥一次，但櫻井突然想起來自己該維持秩序和決鬥公平性，畢竟一切的法律和守則都是以皇帝陛下的名義創制的。

　　小孩子吵架，這種時候該使用的決鬥方式不是動刀動槍，而是該比誰吃掉一隻烤全雞的速度比較快。

 

　　大野翻了翻帝國決鬥守則，裡面才沒寫這種東西。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 竹馬的回憶主要和嚮導學院的成立會有關係！
> 
> 松本媽說漂亮聰明是私生子主要是因為上城區近親婚頻繁
> 
> 末子這邊比較...嗯...嚴肅向？
> 
> 上城區人的婚姻家庭觀比較...嗯...特別？
> 
> （詞窮


	65. Chapter 65

　　婚禮在剛過中午的時候舉行，原本預定五點開始用的晚餐被決鬥拖延到，帝國人的小鳥胃已經給香檳和甜食塞得滿滿，硬是把晚餐又向後拖了一個小時，好讓與會者去散散步，換成晚宴的禮服。

　　晚餐在室內用，室內點上了燈和蠟燭，把美輪美奐的宴會廳照得通明，長桌擺滿水晶杯，餐具全是銀器，大野智前腳剛踏進宴會廳，就感覺到一股華貴之氣襲面而來，差點要倒退三步撞上走在他後面若有所思的櫻井翔。

　　「怎麼啦？」大野問。

　　「你看過位置了嗎，晚餐的。」櫻井挽上他的手走了進去。「我的左邊和右邊都是會讓我吃不下飯的人。」

　　是的，大野點了點頭，換成是他也不想坐那個位置，二宮和松本對他可以說相當溫厚了，根據他的認識，他旁邊的都是能和他輕鬆聊天，或是各自安靜吃飯的朋友，善解人意的先生與夫人。

　　至於櫻井，左邊是卡布奇諾男爵夫人的先生，從未在上城區亮相，據說是聯邦人。而右邊是曼特寧伯爵夫人，帝國夫人機情部的核心，這個就不用提了，雖然大野和她處得不錯，也愛去喝茶，但櫻井很怕她，似乎是從小就這樣。

　　大野想著想著，才注意到手上一輕，他偏過頭去看看，原來是櫻井發現二宮的身影，要走過去找人麻煩了（帶著笑容）。

 

　　「你什麼意思！」櫻井低聲質問道。「我好不容易休假一天，想好好吃頓飯。」

　　二宮笑著招呼甫進來的客人，他的身上籠罩一種櫻井不會描述的光芒，耀眼非常，好像他天生就適合這種場合，如魚得水在人群裡暢游。

　　「你知道我可以把你想要的都搞砸。」櫻井說。

　　「但你不會那樣做的。」二宮稍微側過臉來同他說話，相葉和松本一起走了進來，宴會廳起了一點小騷動，對於帝國人而言，聯邦雖然遙遠而他們也並不熟悉，但來到帝國的聯邦人總是相貌出眾、教養良好的那些，不分性別和哨兵嚮導，他們訝異於二宮的對象們走得近，又很快接受了這個事實，自由戀愛，甚好甚好。

　　「拜託你了，我都靠你了，幫我說動那位聯邦先生，給嚮導學院支持。」二宮握上櫻井的手，櫻井今天被他嚇了第二次，現在二宮誠摯地望著他，從櫻井的角度看過去，就是二宮仰著頭眼神濕答答的模樣，讓他想起剛撿到小時候的瑪奇朵時，還猶豫過要不要養起來，最後是這種淚眼汪汪的表情害他心軟。

　　

　　好吧。櫻井老實地走回去要找找他的哨兵，卻沒想到他先看見了卡布奇諾男爵夫人的先生，近來卡布奇諾男爵夫人能買下瀕臨破產的帝國光織布料公司，全是拜來自聯邦的資金所賜。而大野，顯然那個背對著他和聯邦先生相談甚歡的人，他絕不會認錯，就是大野。

　　「他改了帝國的名字，我沒有認出來。」大野悄聲和櫻井說。「最後一次見到他是在下層激戰區，我要來帝國的前幾天。」

　　不久之前還是他們都一樣是聯邦的少校……這個不久之前也已經快要兩年，若不是過往熟識的人又突然出現在他面前，他幾乎感覺不到時間的流逝，偶爾想起甫抵達帝國那時候，彷彿都是很久以前的事了。

　　大野隻手摟著櫻井的腰，把他的嚮導往自己身邊帶。

　　「啊，您一定就是。」卡布奇諾先生屈膝行禮。「陛下。」他又抬起頭來，「您的眼睛是我見過最美的玫瑰色，像是清晨凝在花瓣上的露水折出的色澤……帝國的玫瑰！」

　　

　　松本正巧路過聽見他們的談話。

　　他同樣在聯邦的時候和這位先生打過照面，也明白這是這人的真性情，不過放在帝國就讓他大大捏一把冷汗，聯邦哨兵日常誇讚嚮導的話，就跟今天天氣很好差不多等級的沒放心眼，但現在他切換成帝國模式之後（松本內建兩套系統）聽著卻覺得這是莫大的騷擾。

　　「把陛下和殿下的位置調換吧。」松本吩咐道。「入座的時候務必注意。」

 

　　於是大野被包夾，而櫻井鬆了口氣。他們相對而座，換成大野來實現二宮的野望，櫻井只要吃飯就好，他自然是非常樂意，只是若能有別的選擇，也許和松本商量商量，就能換成他和大野坐一起，那樣才是最完美的狀態。

　　他望望對面的大野，大野恰巧也看著他，讓他心悸了一下，急匆匆轉過去和隔壁的夫人說話。

 

　　二宮端著杯子站了起來。

　　「敬我們的朋友，歡迎你們。這裡的甜食如同往常多得讓人反胃，當然了，我是一個帝國的人，天生分不清楚甜食是裝飾品還是食物（眾人的笑聲），但我必須得說，這裡的茶和酒都是最好的，既然我們早上用了茶，下午用了香檳（笑聲），現在就該嚐嚐料理。」

　　他微舉酒杯。「配著最好的酒，以塔的名義。」

 

　　「以塔的名義。」所有人應和道。第一口薄酒淺淺入了肚裡，氣氛活絡起來，不同的料理配上相應的酒，混著來回喝了幾次，不是宴會常客的人都要略顯醉態，多數人看起來清醒如常，只有變得高亢的談話聲音露了馬腳。

　　「我當然很樂意資助嚮導學院。」卡布奇諾先生說。「但也得等光織布料公司穩定下來，我們打算降低人力成本，改由機械生產，提高產量的同時也能普及光織布料擴大市場……我記得皇宮的貼身衣物都是光織布料？你覺得怎麼樣？」

　　啊，那種容易撕破的東西，大野很快接上他的話。

　　在聯邦的時候他還沒見過這種布，和它的名字一樣，像是一層薄光，輕柔地貼在肌膚之上，他穿過一次，感覺像沒穿，他很不適應，後來換回棉質的。不過的確豆芽的衣服裏層全都縫上光織布，避免摩擦到嬰兒細嫩的皮膚，櫻井襯衣之下的內衣和內褲都是光織布。

　　若是讓大野來說，單穿上光織布根本衣不蔽體，他已經不只一次看見櫻井只穿著內褲從他面前走過去，讓他每個早上都不得安寧。

 

　　「很容易破。」大野摸摸鼻子說。

　　「這方面確實有改善的空間……」

　　「我不認為……那是缺點。」大野又說。

　　他的小腿感覺到有些搔癢，這種地方的桌底下不應該會有老鼠，而那股搔癢感一直向上來到他的膝蓋，卡布奇諾先生還在一本正經地和他談光織布，他伸手碰碰自己的膝蓋，果不其然捉住一隻擾亂他的壞東西，讓他彎起嘴角，順著鞋子的邊緣，向前握住細膩的腳踝。

　　他能只用一隻手掌握他嚮導的腳踝，也許以指尖隔著絲質襪子搓揉底下的肌膚，要是他太用力，那裡就會微微發紅，他想櫻井是不能理解的，對於哨兵來說，看見嚮導的脖頸和腳踝與露出袖口的手腕有多麼讓人發狂。

 

 

　　櫻井翔快要握不住手上的酒杯，他又不能瞪誰。

　　大野智一手包裹住他的足踝，用指甲輕輕地戳弄他，很多時候大野並不在乎刮破他的襪子或是撕壞他的內褲，而他也清楚，非常、非常清楚，是他該為這些可憐的破損付出代價。

　　「陛下，您還好嗎？」他旁邊的夫人友善地關心他，但他只能擠出一個僵硬的微笑，把他和大野在餐桌底下的把戲藏得深深。

　　「非常好。」

　　櫻井接過後面侍從端上的信，大野已經放開櫻井的腿，好讓櫻井可以專心讀信，他抿了一口酒，曼特寧夫人在說藝術展的事情，但他發覺櫻井的眉頭深鎖，情感波動在平靜的舉止底下洶湧起來，讓大野無心去聽別的。

 

　　櫻井拿著信件站了起來，餐桌上所有人隨之停下用餐，喧鬧聲漸漸轉小，最後肅靜一片。

　　「很遺憾地，我要宣布一個來自首相的消息。」他說。

　　「半小時以前，聯邦已經正式向我方宣戰。」

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 甜點複習：
> 
> 多拿滋上校：目前潛伏在帝國境內，動機不明
> 
> 曼特寧伯爵夫人：夫人交際圈的中心
> 
> 卡布奇諾夫婦：買下帝國賣布公司的，先生是O的舊識，有錢的聯邦人
> 
> 卡士達勛爵：新首相
> 
> 瑪德琳夫人：醫生
> 
> 提拉米蘇大公：回他的領地去了（登出
> 
> 歐培拉首相：退休了（登出
> 
> 戚風先生：帳號被刪


	66. Chapter 66

　　於是乎，二宮原先預期使晚宴與報社全為了他嚮導學院鋪路的計畫，全被擠到報紙的一角。更多人關注的是，是否將要有一場雲上戰事，而不只是五十年來好像在給哨兵活動筋骨一樣的奪塔戰。

 

　　現在二宮站在皇宮泊船場，穿著新量身做好的軍禮服，和之前容易區分出哨兵嚮導的銀色金色區別設計不同，帝國終於發覺那簡直像個明顯目標，讓嚮導置身危險之中。

　　另一方面，新設計也從在下層世界顯眼（但筆挺）的白色改為深藍色，深藍的程度可以說聯邦黑差不多，順帶還有化敵為友的效果呢，馬卡龍這樣說，二宮當下給了他叔叔一個不領情的大白眼。

　　「其實是為了避免血在衣服上太明顯。」馬卡龍說。「而且衣服不做好看一點，恐怕沒人想下去和聯邦打。」

　　二宮原本不當一回事，但在馬卡龍的授意下，他和幾個帥小伙軍官都換上了新的軍服，另外也有一個系列的禮服，總之他就正穿著，像是給這個當模特一樣，整天都穿著。

　　相葉和松本都說新的好看，但要他別貓著背，他當然也知道啊，二宮在鏡子前面站定，後面還站著兩個傢伙煞有其事地拍手，他真的不是需要心靈支持的幼兒好嗎。

　　二宮深深嘆了一口氣。

　　船在那裡等著，大批記者也在那裡堵著，他站在離門最近的地方，負責護衛他很懷疑需不需要他護衛的他們殿下，和他們陛下。

 

　　他抬眼看了看邊上那排窗戶，其中一扇窗簾，如果他沒有看錯，方才被掀開了一角，和他對上眼之後又放了下來。

　　或許可以解釋裡面那兩個人磨磨蹭蹭的理由。

　　

　　大野倚靠在窗邊，窗簾從他指間落下。

　　他總感覺剛才好像被琥珀色的眼睛狠狠瞅了一眼，又覺得大概只是他的幻覺，是幻覺吧，他也輕輕地嘆了一口氣，在他的面前，櫻井像根木頭一樣杵著，雙眼直盯服裝部門送來的新衣服，他們這個晚上要在綠松石公園，也就是帝國軍情部開會。

　　雖然說是開會，不如說又是一個宴會。以陛下的名義召開的宴會，自由邦和其他公國的使者禮貌上必然會來到皇都參加。依首相和馬卡龍大元帥的意思，不應該因為聯邦單方面的宣戰就讓帝國也陷入恐慌，他們必須照顧人民的情緒。只好眾人聚首宴會廳，趁著這個機會低調商議一番。

 

　　「我……我果然穿不下這件衣服。」櫻井頹喪地坐到床邊，「我怎麼了兄さん……你有看到它快要被我撐破的樣子嗎？」

　　「沒有。」大野把那件軍禮服丟到一邊，他注意到衣服的腰圍製作得非常緊繃，大概只能給一隻大腿圍穿的程度，從前帝國的審美並沒有這麼病態呀，真是奇怪，大野也爬到床上，順勢親手確認櫻井的腰圍。

　　「翔ちゃん在我心中就和羽毛一樣輕。」

　　「用來奉承貴族小姐的話，我才不會上當。」櫻井說。「反正我就是這幾天吃很多，現在要改尺寸也來不及了。」

　　「我是認真的。」大野依然抓握著櫻井的腰，稍微使力就能掐著櫻井抬起。在他的手下，拇指貼著的腹部緊繃起來，大野摸了摸，說那只是衣服的尺寸有問題而已，你的腹肌還是很漂亮。

　　真的漂亮嗎，櫻井問。大野嗯了聲，說不錯，頗有點稱讚身材的意思，讓他的嚮導頓生信心，雖然本來就頗有漂亮與不錯的自覺，但自覺與得到自己哨兵的誇讚可是兩回事。

 

　　得到了大野的助力，櫻井很快放棄了那件軍禮服，還撥了電話去服裝部門反應（客訴）一番，果不其然是尺寸出錯了。替代品很快送了過來，不過那樣他的衣服就不會和大野是一套的，只有大野穿軍禮服，說不定在外人的眼裡看來，這又是他們感情生疏的表現。

　　「兄さん。」櫻井正在一邊給人整理頭髮，一邊複習等會兒要見到的人的詳細資料，他的新秘書不愧是二宮帶上來的副手，但他也不禁有點擔心起前任秘書官，現在在皇宮泊船場罰站當人牆的二宮。

　　「我想要你走我旁邊。」

 

　　大野從資料裡抬起眼睛，他的眉頭無意識蹙起，眉尾又略略下壓，有些委屈模樣。櫻井朝著他伸手，就差沒命令他走過去了，這種時候總是特別有當人家陛下的樣子，櫻井看也不看他，卻又抿著嘴唇暗自期待的樣子，惹得大野發笑。

　　他走過去櫻井旁邊牽牽他的嚮導，算是同意了要求。

 

　　「我已經都記住了。」櫻井說。「我可以用情感波動告訴你。」

　　他的頭髮終於被整理好，門一被關上，房裡只剩下他和大野，即便外面有催促的聲音，但他還是忍不住，就捧著大野的臉啄吻起來。只能一次，每次他們結束一個親吻分開來，櫻井就要後悔自己內心定下來的規矩。

　　第一次是紓解，還能把責任推給「好像有點結合熱」，第二次之後就不只是淺嚐輒止的吻，他們都明白那個威力要有多大，在某些場合，譬如現在，絕不允許他們失控，任由情感凌駕理性之上。

　　至少他不被允許，他是冷靜的，理性的，盡可能不要表露感情的，帝國的皇帝陛下。

 

　　「我們確實要和聯邦開戰嗎陛下？聽說這是昨天晚上的消息？為什麼我們今天才知道？民眾們非常關心這件事情！」

　　櫻井只聽清楚了第一個朝他疾走而來的記者問的問題，後面的全都聽不清。鎂光燈的刺眼光線讓他幾乎看不清去路，二宮悄悄地拉著他走，應該說是拽著他，一邊擋下記者愈發犀利的問題。

　　「恐怕這得訪問我們的元帥才能知道答案了，您說是吧。」二宮向前阻擋，使了點力把櫻井推進船裡，然後大野也坐了進去。

　　「先前提拉米蘇大公的情人和孩子在邊境被聯邦軍隊殺害的事情是真的嗎？陛下！陛下……」

　　

　　大野拉上船艙的簾子，外面的喧鬧聲仍未停止，有不少船隻駛得離他們非常近，他能理解人們洶湧的好奇心，但他們對目前的局勢一無所知，即便願意，也給不出回答。

 

　　「我現在想回去了。」櫻井說。「或是半路被劫船也不錯。」

　　又是另一個宴會，宴會、宴會、宴會！點滿宮廳的燈火，高高掛著的水晶燈，擦得發亮的地板，偶爾的話是消遣，要是頻繁起來，每一樣事情都能讓他迅速瀕臨狂躁。他需要精神疏導，如果有給嚮導的精神疏導，他真的要謝天謝地，還要頒給那個偉人發明獎，甚至為他立雕像放在他的故鄉。

　　「我覺得你需要精神疏導，翔ちゃん。」大野挽上櫻井的手臂，走入新的一波鎂光燈裡，履行他承諾過的「走在旁邊」。

　　「為什麼學我說話兄さん！」櫻井小聲碎碎念，卻把大野抓得更牢。

　　雖然他們依然保持著愉悅的揮手致意，但櫻井悄悄張開了精神屏障，用精神觸手騷擾起他的哨兵，直到大野忍無可忍，一把狠狠捏上他的腰，櫻井還是不罷手，於是又被捏了屁股，差點在眾目睽睽下發出奇怪的聲音。

　　奇妙的是被捏了幾下之後，他真的感覺自己的狂躁被確實紓解，效果奇佳，連他現在遇到這種古怪的情況，他都能當成稀鬆平常了。

　　他指的是宴會廳裡擺了一張中空圓桌，而所有人，不只是來自各邦各領地的代表人或使者，軍事會議的成員也全部出席，這些人真的環成一圈坐著，好像真的準備進行會議的這件事。

 

　　馬卡龍站到圓桌之內。

　　「根據帝國憲法，在特殊情況中，應該由皇帝陛下的首席與次席哨兵，改組帝國軍情部。」他朗聲宣布道。「所以我在此誠摯地，邀請諸位公平爭奪目前空下的首席與次席，以迎戰聯邦。」

 

　　在場的哨兵們聞言，隨即陷入一片沉默中，但他們頻繁地相互對視，眼神在空氣中都要撞擊出火花，氣氛一觸即發。

　　大野轉過去看看櫻井，櫻井尷尬地說馬卡龍說得對，的確有這麼一條規定，只不過帝國平靜了數十年，早就被眾人拋之腦後，如今才又回到世人面前。

 

　　「我有一個問題。」一個青年起身向馬卡龍發問。

　　櫻井覺得他有些眼熟，看了好一會兒，才想起那應該是哨兵學院裡拿下SKY DIVE優勝的年輕哨兵之一，向他要求接受大野教導的那個。

　　「如同您所說。但據我所知『皇帝陛下的首席哨兵』已經在我們的面前。」青年頓了頓。「我想這才是無人出聲應和的理由，我們無權挑戰皇室。」

　　他語畢坐了下來，得到了一些鼓掌。

　　大野及時按住櫻井的手，櫻井的不悅瞬間因此熄滅掉，他不能忍受大野三番兩次在他面前被找麻煩，他很清楚這些人在想什麼。

　　而大野怕櫻井悄悄精神攻擊那個青年，或是給個可怕的心理暗示，他覺得櫻井或許會這麼做，而且他還能肯定之後櫻井會後悔。

 

　　現在換馬卡龍進退不得了。

　　他只是把法條總而言之唸了出來，這條是黃金時代新加進去的，編寫的人竟然沒想到未來會有嚮導繼位，他有什麼辦法（或是這些人通通是支持安子女皇的），所以上面的用字遣詞要是得罪誰……他轉頭瞪瞪正在擦黑板畫地圖的二宮，二宮接收到他的求救信號，只好緩緩踱到中間來。

 

　　「既然這樣事情就好辦了。」二宮把自己身上的粉筆灰拍掉。

　　「根據帝國決鬥守則，只要擊敗現任首席，就能成為首席哨兵，那麼，各位紳士夫人先生小姐，不如就上前請求決鬥。」

　　他又偏頭問：「殿下？您意下如何？」

　　「可以。」大野撥掉櫻井放在他腿上的手，起身應道。

 

　　「不要受傷。」櫻井匆匆低聲交代。「更重要的是，不要讓對方受重傷，拜託了。」

　　大野點了下頭，俯下身給了他的嚮導一個吻。害得櫻井呆坐在位子上，腦子裡只剩下一堆問句，剛才他的兄さん親他了嗎？在這裡？在這裡親他？

　　我的塔啊……他覺得自己的臉頰快要燒起來，連帶著耳朵，全部都熱得不像他自己的。

 

　　「為了讓他安靜，你也是豁出去了。」二宮遞上刺劍。

　　大野把刺劍接了過來，他舔了舔自己嘴唇，說那也是沒辦法的事，話說回來，還有點嚮導素的氣味沾在他身上呢，他要不能專心。

　　他把軍禮服礙事的裝飾摘掉，外衣一甩，挽起襯衫的袖口，立於圓桌之內。

 

　　大野拔劍出鞘。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 希望尼桑不會因此把帝國的即戰力都除掉了
> 
> 也希望翔醬不會因此把帝國的即戰力都除掉了
> 
> N：大家安分點（。


	67. Chapter 67

　　「哇他們在房子裡放煙火耶。」相葉停下腳步，指著綠松石公園前棟裡的一扇窗子，也要松本快看。松本抬頭看了看，他的哨兵視力告訴他裡面的那些火光，是哨兵的高速移動和武器相撞擊發出來的。

　　「我覺得……那不是煙火吧。」松本拉著空簍子跟在相葉後面，他最近一邊履行對二宮的承諾，在帝國裡找聯邦間諜，一邊給相葉搭把手。今天的行程是統計綠松石公園裡的植物們，並且做好標記，務實地做下來，差不多得要花上一天整，所以現在天黑了他們都還沒下工。

　　

＊

 

　　宴會廳裡約莫幾百人的哨兵，現在趴的趴，倒的倒，多數人是過一招被強烈的衝速撞掉了手裡的武器便迅速投降，之後就躺在地上不打算起來。

　　說到這個，他教過的那個青年和他過上了五招，大野從一片混亂裡找了一下那個青年的身影，發現那個SKY DIVE時總是技術不如他嚮導的傢伙傷已經差不多恢復了。

　　「再戰嗎？」大野問他。他點了點頭，用劍支撐著站起來，直到他終於能站得直挺，大野才朝向他發動第一次攻擊。

　　青年稍稍向後退了一步，他的眼力理應能追上另一個哨兵的速度，他卻發現自己看不清楚，一回神過來，大野的劍尖已經直指他的肩膀，他只好順著大野的突刺險險避過，踩上桌子借力向前快攻，而大野翻了個身踢上他的劍身，青年摔到牆邊，再次敗下。

　　「我、我可以拜託您教導我劍術……」

　　「不行。」大野收劍入鞘。「但我可以介紹別人給你，他是嚮導。」

　　「……我不要嚮導。」青年皺著臉，「看嚮導用劍就像看猴子耍把戲一樣，都不是動真格的。」

　

　　「聽到沒有，在說你們嚮導。」

　　二宮用手肘戳戳他旁邊的櫻井。櫻井偏頭過去看看，才發現原來是二宮。他剛才太專心在看大野，都沒注意到二宮已經找了一個舒適的好位置坐下來，二宮吸了一大口麵，說用膝蓋也知道你附近是最安全的，看看那些裂開的桌椅和搖搖欲墜的水晶燈，我可不想落到那種下場。

　　二宮舒適地用他的晚餐，工作到現在終於有點娛樂，看來他的准將生涯說不定能滋滋潤潤地過。

 

　　大部分人都想暫時離開宴會廳去外面緩一緩，櫻井有點擔心，他聽到他的臣屬們用悲傷的表情說我們沒有勝算啦，要不要乾脆搬到自由邦去住，氣氛一片低迷，連投降輸一半這種理論都搬出來了。

　　「我們不會投降！」櫻井猛然按著桌子起身喊道，哨兵們轉過來看他，他們有點被嚇到的樣子，裡面有人顫顫地舉手發言。

　　「陛下，聯邦的哨兵都能以一擋百，沒勝算的仗，連膝蓋都知道不該打。」

 

　　「才怪。」櫻井反駁道「這明顯是平均之上，聯邦不是都這樣。」

　　他幾乎忘了自己說的話都得符合禮儀，而且最好誰都別得罪，維持永遠的中立公正和冷靜理性。但他現在想犯規，櫻井翔望向正慢慢放下袖子，朝著他這裡走來的大野智。

　　他吸了一口氣，也不知道自己是哪來的信心和驕傲能這樣大肆宣布，他已經醞釀很久了。

 

　　「現在他是帝國的人。」他說。「我的哨兵。」我的人。

　　最後那句沒有說出來，不過目前的情況就足夠讓他滿意，大野低頭扣袖子的釦子，如果櫻井沒有看錯，他能確定大野是帶著笑意在弄那個棘手的釦子。

　　「各位要對自己有信心。」櫻井補充道。

 

　　「有信心的話就別在那邊揉大野的禮服外衣了吧。」二宮停下筷子小聲說。

　　櫻井推了他一下，像覺得他很煩，推得他吞一半的麵差點滿出喉嚨，二宮捏捏眉間，正要走去繼續畫地圖好讓這些人開會，但他的眼角餘光警覺到有人打算耍些小伎倆，喔真可怕，他感覺自己完全進入哨兵模式，雖然他本來就是哨兵，然而他對鍛鍊哨兵技能不太感興趣，現在他卻能感知到時間的放慢與五感的清晰，像在他面前撥放滑稽劇。

　　朝著櫻井走過來的大野，就慢慢地在櫻井面前快要跌倒，二宮又感覺到自己的身體正在扭轉，一個他要朝著某人出拳的預兆，他已然進入狀態，在議院裡長年的訓練開始發揮效用，可以了可以了，他告訴自己的身體，快讓我回到一般的時間感覺裡吧。

　　

　　大野狠狠摔到地上，他的臉都被地板撞麻了，腦子裡全是空白一片，除了驚訝還是驚訝，他好像被絆倒了？大野狼狽起身，血從他的鼻子湧出，櫻井在他旁邊蹲下來，強硬地捏著他的下巴要他面向他才好檢查。

　　「馬卡龍把你絆倒，二宮揍了他一拳。」櫻井翻出手帕接大野淌出的血液，大野握住他的手，說這種傷等一下就會好了，不過他還是聽話地享受嚮導對自己全方位的關切與照護，櫻井眼裡只有他，連在眾人面前做親暱的舉止都不覺得害羞了。

　　「結果我還是受傷了。」大野說。「抱歉。」

 

　　櫻井搖了搖頭，拿起大野收好的刺劍，唰地一聲拔劍出來，他的感知範圍非常敏銳，總是能告訴他距離標的物最近的距離、最好的攻擊方式為何。

 

　　二宮還覺得拳頭發腫的時候，一把開鋒的劍就戳進他……他旁邊的黑板上，恰恰貼著馬卡龍的脖子，馬卡龍嚥了嚥唾沫，他方才挨了一拳，感覺內臟全錯位了，現在冷汗都冒了出來，平常哨兵習慣性忽略的那些聲音也全放大，他的血液在血管裡流動的聲音，他的心臟慌得快要被他吐出來。

 

　　「這樣拿到首席的方式不榮譽，雖然以帝國和塔的名義，我不能放任您。」櫻井小聲地說。「但我還是會依照結果授予您次席。」

　　「次、次席？」

　　「當然，因為首席是擊敗您的二宮准將。」

　　

　　櫻井把劍拔出來，隨意甩一甩就說他們可以來冊封了，如果諸位都不介意的話。與會眾人回到自己的位置上坐好，全都擺擺手說陛下您覺得可以就可以，好極了好極了，二宮准將一表人才年輕有為，還熟知聯邦（大概），既然是有優良傳統的二宮家，那真是再適合不過了。

　　二宮揉按的範圍從眉間擴張到太陽穴，一點都不好！

　　他半點想涉入這件事情的意願都沒有，而且他的工作內容還愈來愈複雜，責任不停加上去，薪水卻沒有動靜。

 

＊

 

　　離開綠松石公園時已是夜深時分。大野的傷也只剩下淺淺瘀青，水道上只有幾艘慢船，星光倒映在輕慢水流上，在這裡沒有報社記者，不必回答問題，讓他們都要慵懶起來……原本他以為會是這樣的，不過方才的活動筋骨讓他還在緊繃的狀態，一時間靜不下來。

　　「累嗎？」櫻井掀開毯子挪到窗邊問他，船艙的窗子開著，美好的夜風就那樣拂了進來，不知道為什麼，靠在窗邊的大野讓他想起他們結合的那天。

　　「不會。」大野囁嚅道。他伸了一隻手出去碰碰水，在水道上劃出一條細細痕跡，又因為自己的孩子氣笑了出來。「翔ちゃん，再說一次你今天說的。」

　　「我……說了什麼？」櫻井翻身把船艙的毯子全部捲走，包得好像蛋捲一樣，大野拉著毯子的邊緣，用力一抽，櫻井就從裡面滾了出去，因為冷而把自己蜷成一團。

　　「我的人的那句。」

 

　　「才不是！」櫻井坐了起來。「我是說帝國的人，我的哨兵。」他磨蹭一會兒，又說如果大野沒有異議的話，當然也是他的人。

　　大野抿著嘴笑，微微歛起的眼睛裡，藍色愈發深沉。

 

 


	68. Chapter 68

　　凌晨三點左右，大野揉著眼睛坐起身，把櫻井攬在他腰上的手臂放好，下樓去起居室接一通緊急來電，這通電話的緊急程度甚至讓皇宮的管家穿著睡衣就過來通知他。

 

　　是二宮打來的，似乎從他們在綠松石公園分別之後二宮就沒有休息，已經著手改組軍情部，第一條規則就是只准開重要的會，說重要的話，否則就要把下午的甜點時間廢除掉。

　　「……我可以。不過我得先告訴他，對，先這樣。」大野聽見從樓梯踱下來的腳步聲，「晚點見。」

　　他掛上電話，一回過頭去，就看見站在門邊的櫻井。櫻井穿著睡衣跑下來，現在抱胸在那邊發抖，連鞋子也沒穿，赤腳踩在地上，幸虧地上有地毯，不至於冷到腳。

　　「二宮說要找幾個人先下去下層世界看一下。」大野據實以告。

 

　　「包含你。」櫻井點了下頭，他開始懷疑是不是因為這期的薪水還沒發，二宮要來虐待他的哨兵，也虐待他。

　　「清晨出發，我們下去十二個小時，大概用晚餐之前就會回來了。」大野說。

　　他去把壁爐的火生起，櫻井自動自發地拉了椅子到壁爐旁邊坐，隨著火生得愈來愈旺盛，他一陣子就起身挪挪椅子到遠一點的地方去。大野蹲在壁爐前面，聽見椅腳磨過地板的聲音，那通常應該會惹人不開心，但他卻覺得沒什麼，反而有點喜歡。

　　「那現在也差不多了。」櫻井瞥了一眼時鐘。「如果你們四、五點要出發。」

 

　　大野把生火的工具放好，「應該會拖晚一點，二宮說大部分人很難六點之前醒來。」

　　「那好。」櫻井換了個姿勢翹腳，大野不曉得他是不是故意讓腿間的肌膚就那樣大面積地暴露出來，即便只有一瞬間，一個哨兵也能用眼睛逡巡過數次。

　　大野在他的嚮導對面坐下來，櫻井掃上他小腿的腳尖惹得他發癢，但這點癢意恐怕不會使他輕易變換位置。

　　「兄さん好像睡的不好？」

　　「翔ちゃん覺得是什麼原因？」

　　「因為太久沒有活動筋骨？」櫻井說。「睡前還和松本去沿著水道跑步，這是新的時尚？」

　　大野笑了一下。「是時尚沒錯，但也只是因為我覺得冷靜不下來。你不能什麼活動都要跟，翔ちゃん。」

　　「那你和我的活動呢？」櫻井問。

 

　　「我們的活動？」

 

　　大野輕輕握住貼合過來的那雙腿，櫻井老是直接坐到他腿上，顯然是熱愛這種可以全身壓制住哨兵的感覺，但有什麼差別呢？大野使了點力，輕輕鬆鬆把櫻井抬了起來，他也同樣熱愛這種櫻井給自己挖陷阱跳的感覺，瞧，現在因為這種姿勢不得不把雙腿夾緊在他腰上的人，可是櫻井翔自己。

　　「如果你沒有在船上睡著。」大野掀起櫻井的睡衣，他知道裡面肯定什麼都沒穿，順著膝彎向上是大腿，大腿往上是臀部，櫻井開始推他肩膀，一種你不要再向上摸了！等等，你該不會真的不摸了吧？的簡單肢體動作，大野俯下身去，咬上櫻井的耳廓，櫻井被他逼迫到桌子旁邊，已經沒有退路。

 

　　「我可能會插著你一路走到我們房間裡。」

　　「不要！」櫻井緊張地摀住自己的耳朵，他才這樣稍微不注意，大野已經擠進他雙腿之間，迫使他坐到桌上，性器從高高掀起的睡衣下擺裸露出來，前端已經有些濕潤，他知道大野正盯著那裡看，而他坐在那個……茶几？他的腿幾乎只能踩著桌角，一個不小心就會滑下去。

　　要是滑下去，大野就會捏著他的腳踝，體貼地擺回去，好像他是個藝術品被放在那裡，卻是淫蕩姿勢，雙腿大張，讓自己能被觀客吸舔撫弄。

　　「翔ちゃん的性幻想好奇怪。」大野用含糊不清的聲音說。

　　櫻井正想反駁，他的眼前就閃過一些畫面，大概是大野沒有控制好的情感波動。

　　有一些他記得，譬如在眾人開會的時候他卻躺在會議桌上被大野狠狠貫穿，或是他的後穴一次被插入兩根陰莖，瘋狂流出他自己分泌的潤滑體液卻還不滿足的樣子，還有他其實會在私下用臣屬的劍鞘進出後穴自慰，天，他不會好嗎！

　　另一些就頗新鮮了，而且設定挺複雜的，總之大概是這樣，他住在好青年大野隔壁，卻已經和一個比他們大很多歲的哨兵男人結婚了（不知道和他跟大野說過的往事有什麼關係，櫻井不願多想），遭受各種蹂躪，晚上都能聽見呻吟從隔壁傳來，有天好青年大野終於受不了把他劫了過來，然後就在悖於道德的情況下，把人抵在門板上做了一次又一次。

　　「……兄さん的性幻想才奇怪。」

 

　　喔要命。櫻井雙手撐著身體，試著偷偷地再往前一點，好讓自己能更深入大野的口腔之中。上次他為大野做的時候被精液嗆了一大口，而且大野早就叫他鬆口，是他自己不聽，最後吃了一堆精液，咳得眼淚都淌出來。

 

　　如今大野的手擺在他的臉頰上，櫻井以為應該會是一個吻，但卻是先被咬了脖子，就在嚮導素腺體附近，大野深深嗅了一口，然後便擁抱著他，好一陣子都沒動作，如果不是貼著他下身的褲檔有隆起腫脹的趨勢，櫻井一定會以為大野累到睡著，雖然從沒發生過這種事情就是。

　　真奇怪，那種被一個哨兵圈在懷裡，對方只是聞著嚮導素就能完全勃起的感覺。

　　「不是因為嚮導素。」大野說。他已經被褲子綁縛得疼痛，一放出來就在空氣裡一顫一顫，敏感的前端才剛碰到穴口，就已經讓他全身酥麻。

　　「因為是你。」性幻想的主角也都是你。

 

　　他真的非常害怕他哨兵的情話。

　　櫻井抓著大野的肩膀往大野那邊挪，充分濕潤的後穴緩緩把大野脹得發疼的陰莖吞吃進去，大野忍不住呻吟出來，害得櫻井反射性地夾緊他，等一下，等一下，櫻井稍微努力放鬆，他平坦的腹部有了一點動靜，一個淺淺的突起，暗示著他正用腸道含著一個男人的陰莖，隨著插得愈深，形狀也要更明顯。

　　「你真的應該多吃點東西。」大野說。

　　他鬆了一口氣，櫻井的身體裡溫暖無比，也足夠濕潤，緊緊地包圍上來，插入的時候能感覺到一層一層破開裡面軟肉的刺激，拔出的時候肉穴又會不捨地挽留，臀肉夾著陰莖根部，要是穴裡面收縮起來，他很快就會被夾得瀕臨高潮，雖然他都會忍耐。

　　「這說不定都是你的問題，大野さん。」櫻井抱怨道。

　　只是沒過五秒鐘，他就要說不出話了。埋在他體內的東西突然大肆進進出出，每一下都撞上他裡面那個……那個不能一直碰不然他要瘋掉的地方，害他的陰莖狂流水，蹭得大野下腹也一片濕淋淋。

　　櫻井高潮了一次，跌跌撞撞逃到沙發上想偷空休息，又給拉著腰坐了起來，從下面被再次插入，吻也覆了上來，高潮後敏感的身體被摸到哪裡都熱得要命，他只能感覺到，但他不太想去相信，大野才剛真正進入狀況。

　　因為他身體裡的陰莖愈來愈硬，愈來愈脹。

 

＊

　　

　　「你們不穿新的軍服去？」櫻井從大野手裡接過豆芽，大野穿得一身黑，就是普通的SKY DIVE的裝備，聯邦主流的那種。

　　「如果穿新的會被發現是帝國來的。」大野說。櫻井才意識到自己問了一個有點蠢的問題，遂左看右看，又還是問了大野一次真的不需要他跟去嗎。

　　「我跟著速度不是比較快嗎。」櫻井蹲下來撿從豆芽手裡滑掉的魚，說起來豆芽至少有個好習慣，就是掉到地上的東西不會塞進嘴巴裡咬。

　　「二宮可以count，雖然我們應該都dive。」大野接過櫻井遞上的檸檬曲奇，塞進隨身包袱裡。

　　「當然了。不過帝國裡最能count的一定還是我，當年我的老師就是這樣說的，能夠拿下數字的魔女頭銜的人……說起來數字的魔女，就是發明count的人，很久以前就前往聯邦了的樣子。」

　　「那個人是二宮的生母吧。」大野半晌突然迸出一句話，櫻井咦咦了好幾聲，才發現他從來沒有注意過，二宮很少提，於是他下意識就把那個區塊劃為禁忌，也不會和二宮談起。

　　「他說過的。」大野又補充道。

 

　　「好吧，那數字的魔女就讓他當好了。」櫻井把自己的頭髮從豆芽的手下拔出來。「說好了晚餐之前回來。」

　　大野挨近吻他一下，豆芽也要到一個額頭上的親親。

　　「你有可能買到聯邦的麵包嗎？」櫻井又問。「我有點想吃。」

 

　　「我們應該不會進入聯邦。」大野說。他接過豆芽塞給他的魚，「這個要借我嗎？」

　　豆芽點點頭，指著大野的包，用藍色大眼睛望著他們。櫻井笑了出來，說豆芽覺得他有放餅乾進去，那她也想要放東西進去。

　　

　　「好啦，我們跟爸爸說bye-bye。」

　　「派派！」

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 員工的幸福指數非常重要
> 
> 大概是一個這樣的故事吧


	69. Chapter 69

　　「所以我猜中午就只有我們兩個人了。」櫻井接過放在銀盤子裡送上來的牛奶，放到豆芽的桌子上。

　　公主殿下的牛奶，公主殿下的午餐，如果沒有人正在他旁邊送餐的話，他絕對會忍不住因為這個奇怪的情境笑出來。

　　豆芽自己抱起瓶子吸。「你會乖乖的嗎？」當她聽見櫻井這樣問她，就大力地搖了幾下頭，拍拍專屬於她的小桌子，發出響亮的聲音。

　　「好吧，至少你很誠實。」櫻井也用起午餐。「還有你拍桌的樣子，跟議院裡的那些人真像。」

　　豆芽又拍了一下，結果就被牛奶嗆到，灑得圍兜兜上都是，隨侍用餐的男僕們著手收拾公主殿下製造的一片狼藉，櫻井把豆芽從她的椅子裡拉起來抱好，在她哭得臉上都是牛奶口水鼻涕之前把人安頓好，再來處理她臉上的牛奶口水和鼻涕。

　　新的牛奶又被送來，豆芽已經忘記自己幹了什麼壞事，沉浸在有得吃有得喝的快樂中。櫻井坐回去用午餐，吃進嘴裡的都是涼掉的食物，大野才離開皇宮六個小時左右，還剩下一半的時間，他就快要不能忍受沒有大野在的時候。

　　外面他的私人秘書要見他，說是皇都之聲的年末採訪想要從明天改期到今天下午，也就是等會兒。他們（發言部門）先應了下來，皇都之聲是與他們一直以來合作非常愉快的報社，當然陛下要是覺得不適合，他們能代為轉達，再將採訪改期。

 

＊

　　

　　「瑪德琳夫人。」秘書官與皇都之聲的特派記者握了下手，瑪德琳夫人笑了一下，「叫我小花就好。」她那樣建議道，那位鼎鼎有名的瑪德琳夫人是她的妻子的祖母，但她現在是特派記者，將要進入皇宮裡進行年末採訪，採訪他們的皇帝陛下。

　　

　　有一些規矩得提醒您，夫人，秘書官叮嚀。不可先開口，不可擅自坐下，不可背對陛下。她應了下來，對這些不可褻瀆的繁文縟節，只覺得好像在另一個世界一樣的不可思議，畢竟她曾經是平民，上城區已經足夠遙遠，皇室的世界更是不可想像。

　　她依然被皇宮裡遇見的每個人稱作瑪德琳夫人。

 

　　會晤室的門在她面前被拉開，房間裡很明亮，比外面陰暗的走廊好多了。她低下頭來行了練習數百次還是彆腳的屈膝禮，這代表她這個平民對階級和老古板傳統的投降，她總是不願意做到正確。

　　當她抬起頭來時，她真的很意外，那些她以為應該是怎麼樣的全都被拋諸腦後。房裡有個孩子的味道，她見到的，他們的皇帝陛下，正因為哄著孩子睡覺，沒辦法從搖籃邊離開，她遂只好直接向前自我介紹。

　　「恐怕我得自己照顧她好一段時間，希望這不會影響到我們的採訪。」陛下說。

 

　　「我想不會，我家裡也有差不多年紀的孩子，我能理解。」

　　她看見他們陛下笑了一下，但搖籃裡的公主殿下又啼哭起來，最後只能抱著哄睡。

 

＊

 

　　瑪德琳小花看過很多他的照片，多數時候只能感覺到端莊、禮節與尊貴，換句話說便是疏離、虛假，還有一些冷漠。一些報社與皇室發言部門簽過約，只能使用拍得好看的照片，皇都之聲也是其一，於是內部就有人戲稱他是沒有靈魂的人偶，基於他們陛下有張好看臉蛋的緣故。

　　她非常好奇他們的皇室是怎麼一回事。瑪德琳小花準備好了錄音設備，握著筆等著紀錄的手也已蓄勢待發。

 

 

　　「您在寫些什麼？」

　　「在公式化的採訪終於結束以後，我想盡量詳實地記錄下一些事情。」瑪德琳小花抬起頭回答他們陛下。

　　一些民眾會和她一樣好奇的事情。

　　「人們很關心，未來的嚮導學院將會教授哪些科目。嚮導的完全教育，又該是什麼模樣的，現在他們的腦裡沒有藍圖可以參考。」她問。

 

　　「您要是詢問嚮導學院的負責人，我能擔保您會得到全面性的回答。」櫻井說。

 

　　「但我想知道的是您的看法，陛下，同樣也是嚮導，即便保持公正中立的原則擺在眼前，您也願意公開推動『支持法案』，另一方面，卻從未聽過您對嚮導事務的意見。」

　　她頓了頓，將錄音設備按停。

　　她注意到他們的陛下稍稍向後縮了一下，像在戒備她的每一個動作、眼神，和將要吐出來的尖刻問句。他開始疑惑面前這個應該是親皇室派的報社記者是怎麼一回事，他的防備心也許讓他的警鈴大作，正在猶豫要不要讓侍從把她攆出去，但他終究沒有那樣做。

　　是了，她真正的採訪正要開始。

 

　　「『支持法案』的受眾相比嚮導學院，它相當廣泛，急迫性也更強。」櫻井說。

　　她點了點頭表示理解。「因為據我所知，陛下，您經歷了相當不愉快的覺醒過程。您願意談談您的雙親和安子女皇陛下嗎？作為第一、第二繼承人之間，甚至對於在位者而言，的確會有強烈的競爭關係，但可能也有家人的溫情一面？」

　　「……如果您不介意，我不太想談這些事情。」櫻井回答。

　　於是瑪德琳小花轉向另一個問題，看來這對表兄妹之間的關係實在惡劣至極，她曾聽聞過陛下前一段只持續一周的婚姻，和安子女皇有莫大的關係……但只好在這裡打住。

　　「您至今未給第一繼承人公主殿下取名，也是這個緣故嗎？」

　　「什麼緣故？」

　　「我無意冒犯，陛下。我指的是為公主殿下取名，即是認同殿下的皇儲身分，同時也代表，殿下將在之後接下皇冠。」

　　「之後？」

　　「若是陛下您遭遇不測……之後。」

　　「是嗎。」他微微偏著頭，像在思考一個問題，誰都能看見他白皙的脖頸，而她直覺那是個要發怒的預兆，她幾乎有些期待，但什麼也沒發生。「我沒理由提防自己的小女兒，就因為她會接任皇位，所以故意不給她取名字。」

 

　　於是瑪德琳小花又開口。「我們都知道親王殿下從未見過他自己的父母，聯邦方面也曾報導過他和養父母並沒有維持密切的關係。您認為他能勝任公主殿下的父親這個位置嗎？很大程度上，這是一個將要影響帝國諸多的職位──」她的語句被打斷。

　　「殿下。」櫻井糾正她。「不是他。您每一次提到親王殿下，都應該稱呼『殿下』。」

 

　　瑪德琳小花愣了愣。收斂了她的語氣，更正成得體的樣子，又再重述一遍。

　　「公主殿下生來就是他的孩子。」櫻井說。「他是很好的父親，對他的孩子或這個家，付出得比我知道的任何一個人都要多，那和他來自聯邦，曾經待過怎樣的家庭都沒有關係。」

　　他的話只說到這裡，懷裡的公主殿下又不安份起來。瑪德琳小花點了點頭，她望向錄音器材，其實她根本沒把那個東西停下來，她想知道，她想搶先所有人得知所有他們不知道的事情，而聲音是很真實的。

 

　　採訪最後在晚餐之前結束，她很訝異他們陛下願意讓她離題訪問，也很訝異在最後進來會晤室的親王殿下。

　　他穿得一身黑，像SKY DIVE過，看她坐著寫字就擺擺手告訴她別行禮了，很安靜的一個人，走路沒有聲音。他從隨身的包袱裡拿出一包紙袋裝著的東西給他們陛下，她的鼻子一下就認出那是麵包，然後他輕輕把鬧脾氣的公主殿下抱了起來，兩個人短促地說了幾句話，他就先出了門去。

 

　　瑪德琳小花按停錄音設備，這次是真的停了下來。

 

＊

 

　　「採訪怎麼樣了？」大野用腿把門關上，端著豆芽的餐盤過來。「原本應該我也要在，抱歉。」

　　「……聯邦的事情比較重要。採訪的結果就等下周的報紙，但我覺得該做好可能會很糟的心理準備。」櫻井說。

　　他給豆芽餵蘋果泥，但豆芽一直試圖逃出她的椅子，他們都清楚會氧化的蘋果泥對豆芽來說是地雷食物，所以她總是想方設法逃離蘋果泥，其中一種就是打翻它。

　　

　　大野捉住豆芽的手臂。「手要不要乖乖？」

　　豆芽點點頭，才終於得到可以繼續自己吃飯的權利。大野坐回椅子上，的確他們下個禮拜就能知道究竟今天的採訪會生出怎樣的報導，在那之前，更需要擔心的是，聯邦已經在下層世界布下軍力的事情。

　　「二宮的評估是，最壞的狀況，所有上城區的哨兵都必須投入戰事。」大野說。

　　櫻井停下了刀叉，他知道二宮絕不會誇大其詞。「你認為呢？」

　　「我認為，最好愈快開始準備愈好，能夠簽和平條約的希望很渺茫。」大野也放下餐具，他今天一直都沒有什麼食慾，戰爭在即讓他有些不安。

 

　　「我們也得做好前往得戰場的心理準備。」大野說。

　　「除了勝利，眼前已經沒有別的路可走。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 懺悔一個錯誤
> 
> 為了大家都是甜點，瑪德琳其實是瑪德蓮
> 
> 但第一次出現的時候（25章看醫生那裡　我想到一個卡通
> 
> 就打成瑪德琳了之後只好錯到現在
> 
> 就是穿著黃色衣服住在巴黎孤兒院嗎？的瑪德琳


	70. Chapter 70

　　連接皇宮與玫瑰宮的那條路往西，二宮就住在那裡，松本也住在那裡，後來相葉搬來了，所以他們全住在那一區，那一幢宅邸裡。

　　不過……尤其在早上的時候，二宮會有種荒誕的羞恥感，他坐在桌子的短邊，左邊是他的結婚對象，右邊是他的儀式對象，來來去去準備早餐的僕役們完全不覺得有什麼不對勁的樣子，這一切讓他真的很想摀著臉躲到桌子底下，假裝什麼都沒發生。

　　「他人呢？」二宮問。

　　松本聞言抬頭看了看，又低頭翻他晨間習慣閱讀的那幾本書。「相葉說頭痛，不用早餐，我覺得他狀況不太好。」

 

　　二宮攤開送上來的報紙，讓人給醫生捎了口信過去，他和相葉從彼此還是屁孩（如他們所言）的時候就認識，頭痛不會構成相葉在床上休息的原因，所以他有點擔心。

　　今天的頭版是年末採訪，一些重要的人按照資歷說一些不重要的話。二宮維持著還是秘書的習慣，總是先關心他們皇室，他向後翻翻，找到了皇都之聲，瑪德琳小花做的採訪，整體而言中規中矩，和櫻井跟他說的簡直天差地遠。

　　他又再向後翻，幾個關鍵字迅速吸引了他的目光，那是關於「支持法案」的，他仔細地讀了一遍又一遍，最後得出的結果，就是櫻井肯定要不愉快。

 

　　「支持法案」在召開決定首席次席的會議那天，於議院中悄悄地舉辦了投票，到場只有寥寥數人，一通通來自議院的電話被不在場的議員們接起，他們先問目前領先的是同意或是反對，再問某幾個名字決定投給哪一方，以確定是否到了他們該表達意見的時候。

　　最後的結果，同意佔了五分之一，再來不表態的也是五分之一，剩下的全是反對票。

　　

　　「你還好吧？法案的事。」二宮撥了通電話進皇宮裡，要了加密線，等了好幾分鐘的接連轉接，才終於被櫻井接起來。

　　「很好……只是覺得還有很遠的路得走。」

　　「可是你聽起來有點不對勁。」

　　「我沒有酗酒，也沒有嘗試跳出窗戶把自己摔暈。」櫻井換了隻手拿話筒。「只是有很多雜音……就是在我腦子裡，弄得我頭很痛……但不影響今天的行程，你等一下應該要帶著Forecaster們來皇宮讓我冊封是嗎。」

　　櫻井轉身對甫進房門的大野作了個「二宮」的口型，大野點了下頭，著手收拾櫻井攤在桌上的報紙和信件，他們每個月都會收到敦睦出行中的親王從帝國各處寄回來的信和一些照片，自從豆芽出生之後，又多出了一點小禮物，這個月是火車的模型，長長一串擺在軌道上，倒一點水進去就會自己跑起來。

　　「我好想搭這個。」櫻井已經說完了電話。「我對船已經厭煩到不行。」

　　「爸爸有寄要給你的火車，比豆芽的更像是真正縮小版的那種。」大野搬了一大箱東西過來，櫻井雖然興奮到不行，但他的精神世界一片混亂，讓他對每件事情都懨懨的，一點也提不起興趣。

　　「那就是了，至少我不會把火車拿來磨牙。」

 

＊

 

　　Forecaster，一種由嚮導擔任的特殊職位，來自綠松石公園策略部門的新提議，他們得用全新的方式迎戰聯邦，這是必然的，大野記得二宮用棍子戳戳黑板這樣說。

　　聯邦的平均戰力比帝國高出不少，在座各位應該都頗有自覺，二宮說。一個優秀的哨兵，源自於他對自己力量的掌握以及勤奮的練習，各位紳士夫人的勤奮度遠遠不及帝國的士兵們，所以希望你們多多資助，或是多多練習，但恐怕也晚了，資助倒是永遠不晚。

　　話題又繞回來，既然戰力相差懸殊，那麼必須得要作出適當的分配，讓戰力相近的哨兵們在一個戰場，我們不需要走舊紀元打個仗得轟轟烈烈的路線，雖然不清楚聯邦方面腦子裡在想什麼，但我們勢必要採取最有效率的打擊方法，二宮繼續說明。

 

　　「Forecaster，由具有豐富下層世界知識和實戰經驗的嚮導擔任，每個師團配有一個，負責預測戰力，和調配各戰場戰力等等，總而言之，我認為這將要影響戰局……非常劇烈。」

　　多數人不看好二宮的提議，一來要讓哨兵受嚮導的指揮就很困難，二來這些被選為Forecaster的嚮導如果有哨兵，可能會影響他們本身的專業決斷，有不少擔憂的聲音出現。

 

　　「很榮幸能和各位見面。」

　　大野回過神來，他正站在皇座旁邊，櫻井起身去見見Forecaster們，他也隨了上去。在這種正式場合裡櫻井一旦戴上皇冠，頭部就不能有太大的動作，所以如果他突然想吻他了，只要沒有別人在，櫻井就會僵硬地讓他吻吻，全心全意保護帝國的昂貴皇冠。

　　「這個摔壞了我都不知道該怎麼賠。」櫻井說。「雖然現在是我的。」

 

　　大野揹著手，隨在他的嚮導、他的陛下旁邊。

　　Forecaster們，大野有些意外，裡面甚至有不到二十歲的人。所有嚮導擔任Forecaster，或任何帝國裡的職務，都需要他們哨兵的同意，現在那些陪伴來的哨兵們都被留在殿外。

　　「我知道您們之中有人偽造了自己哨兵的同意。」櫻井說。

 

　　大野望了望嚮導們，他總是感覺帝國的嚮導們有類似的表情，視線凝聚在自己的鞋尖上，像對自己的身體很不自在，恨不得縮成一顆球似地，又對周遭充滿防備，就算已經摘掉了紗帽，依然是怯怯地從帽子裡探出目光的模樣。

　　有的時候櫻井也會如此表現，尤其剛回到帝國那陣子，如果櫻井猜測他正在不開心，就會那樣看看他，有一點討好，有一點畏懼，還有很多很多的沉默。後來就沒再那樣過了，他不怎麼開心的時候，櫻井整個人就直接坐到他腿上來。

　　那是他們和好的意思。不管他再怎麼不愉快，簡直想把櫻井丟進榨汁機，他也不會把櫻井推開，反之櫻井從任何事情裡被他拖到腿上坐好，他們就該把話說開。

 

　　以一個哨兵而言，他只需要關注自己的嚮導；以帝國親王的身分，大野希望這裡的嚮導都能獲得善待，獲得尊重，以及幸福。

 

　　「那個人是我，陛下。」有個年輕的嚮導走了出來，低垂著頭，他害怕自己將要受罰。

　　「那麼，您應該清楚這是帝國法律不允許的行為，您的哨兵可以用他想要的方式施予懲罰，如果您的哨兵能追到下層世界的話。」櫻井說。

　　「不過屆時就要犯下襲擊指揮官的罪名了。」

　　他從大野手裡拔出冊封用的劍，匆匆擺了擺手要那個嚮導快快準備好，他頭又要開始痛了，而這些嚮導們也全都不太舒服的樣子。

 

＊

 

　　「我很羨慕他們。」冊封儀式結束之後，櫻井這樣說。他和大野走在陰暗的走廊上，牆邊全是畫像，每次走過這裡他都覺得很可怕，所以硬要挽著大野才肯走。

　　櫻井不太常說這樣的話，他的生活裡值得他去羨慕的事情不多。大野邁開步伐往前走，他們得走快一點，他也不喜歡這裡。

　　「我猜他們也羨慕你。」

 

　　「我有什麼好羨慕的，除了有皇冠可以戴以外，但它害我脖子很痠。」

　　「因為你有能力改變他們的處境，翔ちゃん。」大野說。「他們在被冊封之後變得不一樣了，就像是我能想像的，最優秀的師團指揮官。」

　　他們走入另一條走廊，充沛的陽光自落地窗打入，落在他們鞋面上，櫻井堅持要踩有光的地方，他像個孩子一樣跳了起來，有些距離特別遠的他要想一段時間該怎麼跳，但大野輕鬆就能做到，讓櫻井在最大的光點那兒氣餒得不得了。

　　「可是沒有人能冊封我。」櫻井說。「我永遠也不可能像他們那樣……兄さん？」

　　在他面前，大野拔掉手套，慎重地、輕巧地，撫上他的臉頰。「以塔的名義。」他以吻代替冊封時應該得用上的任何東西。

　　「讓他成為他自己，讓他相信他生而自由。」

 

 

親太多次的後果：

 

　　「說起來好久沒看你穿大禮服了，翔ちゃん。」  
　　只要超過兩個吻，就會停不下來。櫻井在內心默念一次，他明明就知道的，但是大野的嘴唇那麼軟，輕輕吸吮他下唇的時候他就會全身發熱，只想要多做幾次這種事情，多吻幾次，再多吻幾次。  
　　大野的手被櫻井拉到臀部上，他不太確定櫻井是在期待怎樣的，於是先輕輕揉了幾下，把那裡搓得熱熱，櫻井被他用舌尖舔了上顎，高潮一樣顫抖起來，開始在他身上磨磨蹭蹭，不安分的手急著往他褲子裡鑽，現在握上他的性器了，大野拉著櫻井的手，把人推進空房間裡，抵在門上。  
　　「我昨天晚上沒餵飽你嗎。」大野挨近櫻井的後頸。「陛下。」  
　　櫻井嗚嗚幾聲，沒說好話，他的兄さん一手摀著他的嘴，另一手拽掉他的褲子，隔著薄薄的內褲透出肌膚，他的秘密就要被發現了，櫻井聽見大野的低笑聲，被發現了，他只要多親個幾次，或是多抱個幾下，就會忍不住覺得很舒服，全身都會又麻又熱的事情。  
　　他的臉頰抵在門上，這種像被侵犯的感覺，櫻井夾緊了臀部，忍不住呻吟出來，快點，想要快一點被……想要穿著這件衣服就被、等等、哈、怎麼可以，怎麼可以就這樣被撥開內褲插了進來，他的前面也好脹，卻還被包裹在內褲裡，後面則是一蹋糊塗。  
　　「裡面很濕。」大野咬了他的耳朵。「要摸摸看嗎？」  
　　他的手給大野握著，先摸上自己的屁股，再來碰碰被撐開的穴口，每一次稍稍抽出來，大野就帶出一堆濕潤，像是他有多淫蕩的證據。  
　　他的身體一吋一吋被緩緩打開，一個又熱又硬的東西不停向他裡面頂，櫻井下意識撫上自己的腹部，大野的陰莖就在那裡，他能感覺到，他的裡面，正插著他，一下一下撞進他的臀部，在這種隨時會有人經過的地方，兩個人就偷偷地做這種事情，根本像是偷情，想到偷情，性器退了出去，把他翻正，又將內褲拉開一道縫擠了進來。  
　　他看見大野隨時處在崩潰邊緣的樣子，櫻井抓上大野的肩膀，他的腿攀夾到大野腿上，很快被體貼地抱住雙腿挪到腰間，這樣他的腸壁角度能完全吸納他的哨兵，給大野最多的刺激。  
　　大野緊緊咬著下唇，蹙著眉，偶爾忍不住發出喘息，搞什麼鬼，那個溫暖的肉穴存心把他榨乾，他們的確就像在偷情，他全身發燙，櫻井也沁出一點汗水，看起來已經不知道自己在哪裡，如果他沒有摀住他的嘴，大野現在就想空出雙手給自己鬆鬆領帶，但一放開手那個拔高的呻吟就會出現，他只好再次抽身出來。  
　　「我解個領帶。」  
　　但櫻井根本沒在聽他說話，直接把他壓進沙發，自己將內褲拉到膝蓋那裡，就握著他的性器在穴口廝磨，稍微用後穴含住他的前端，又使了點力把人擠出去，大野自認為控制力頗佳，卻在櫻井的玩弄下射在穴口那裡，他全身因為高潮顫抖，都還沒緩過來，就被瞬間包裹進軟嫩的穴裡。  
　　他的面前是一雙岔開的白皙長腿，櫻井撐著身體上下搖動吞吃他的性器，裸露出來的陰莖也不受控制地甩動，他不知道有誰可以承受這種刺激，一邊和皇帝陛下做愛，一邊和嚮導做愛，一邊和櫻井翔做愛。

　　他知道很快櫻井要迎來高潮。  
　　大野抬起手摸摸他嚮導的脖子，沾了一手的嚮導素，他又被絞得洩在櫻井身體裡，射進去的東西順著重力滴回他自己身上。  
　　下午啊。大野的耳廓紅得要滴血。

 

 


	71. Chapter 71

　　

　　又是一個寧靜的冬日早晨，真好。二宮隨便攤開送上來的報紙，想把那個誇張的東西隔絕在自己的視野之外。他左手邊的松本注意力全放在書上，以至於沒看到對面相葉把自己的頭塞進一朵新鮮的大花裡，整個盆栽還就擺在旁邊，他是這樣說服自己的。

　　「你可以解釋一下那是怎麼回事嗎？」

　　「哦。」相葉暫時從花裡面把自己拔出來，他啜了幾口熱咖啡，準備好來解答二宮的疑惑。「這個可以讓我感覺安靜一點，我叫它小白菜。」

　　「那個名字聽起來像嚮導的小名。」二宮轉了個話題。「所以醫生說你怎麼樣了？」

 

　　「出自嚮導原因的不適。」相葉暫停了和二宮的談話，有個電話被遞了上來，說是來自皇宮的直通線。怎麼回事，二宮的臉緊繃了一下，松本從書裡分神望了望他，只覺得好笑。

　　他給相葉直通線！我當秘書的時候都沒有！二宮用氣音抱怨道。松本闔上書，稍微表達了他的同情。他瞥見報紙頭條，二宮手上拿著的那份，是關於一個哨兵對自己嚮導不服從他的意願，擅自同意擔任Forecaster的控訴。洋洋灑灑好些字，最後怪罪的對象隱晦地指向他們陛下，但頭條的重點不在這位哨兵身上，而是他們的殿下。

　　二宮發現了松本的視線，也跟著把頭條翻過來看一看，原來是要帶著公主殿下去玫瑰宮時，突破皇宮包圍網（從前秘書室都這樣稱呼報社的大動作）的過程中出了一點摩擦，相機的閃光對孩子而言太亮了，記者又向前推擠想問Forecaster的事情，在一片混亂中公主殿下差一點就從櫻井懷裡摔到地上。

　　然後據報導所說，孩子被他們的殿下接過去，「後退。」大野這樣對記者們說，松本可以想像那個場面，一定是鴉雀無聲，默默從命。就像以前在聯邦哨兵學院那時，大野和教dive的老師不太愉快，下一秒直接轉身走到外面去一樣，他們留在教室裡和老師面面相覷的人都不敢大聲呼吸。

　　二宮聽了聯邦哨兵們的往事，悶悶地笑了出來。他眼角餘光看見說完電話走進房裡的相葉，竟然還換好了外出服。

　　「你去哪裡？」二宮問。相葉愣愣拿起沒吃完的土司。「……就只是普通地去工作喲？」

 

　　「你呢！」二宮又問正緩緩起身的松本。「你沒有要工作吧，今天去哪裡？」

　　「我得去試穿訂做的冬衣……別那樣看我。」松本說。「我也會送你幾件，年末節要到了。」

 

＊

 

　　「年末節要到了呢豆芽。」

　　被叫到名字的豆芽，正沉迷於和同樣藍眼睛的大狗狗布朗尼互相盯著看的遊戲之中。她哇了一聲，像在應和櫻井的感嘆句，這是妳的第一個年末節呢，豆芽的臉頰被捏了幾下，她必須得習慣因為自己白嫩嫩肉呼呼的臉頰招致的親親和捏捏，豆芽通常很大方，但她現在可要開始生氣了，如果她的牛奶不快點泡好的話。

 

　　「Dada！」

　　「兄さん！」

　　大野起身去門邊把早餐接進來，奶瓶放在他們豆芽面前，餐盤放在櫻井面前，他先把這兩個人安頓好，好像在餵巢裡的幼鳥一樣，他很懷疑他們能等待男僕們慢慢上好早餐，一個會直接因為肚子餓而尖叫出來，另外一個一臉難掩焦躁。

　　他的咖啡櫻井替他倒好了，豆芽也貼心地把她討厭的蘋果泥推給他，大野終於能坐下來，他們的三天假期雖然開始得不那麼理想，他可以猜測到今天的報紙會寫些什麼，但總而言之，目前為止都不錯。

　　櫻井吃得很快，豆芽半瓶都還沒灌完，他已經在旁邊翻起昨日首相送來的文件箱子，只要在皇都裡，任何的假期都沒辦法和文件箱子撇清關係，加上聯邦已經正式宣戰，他們會因為年末節將近而高高舉起輕輕放下嗎？當櫻井這樣問的時候，大野抱胸縮在沙發裡，他說大概不會，因為聯邦的最大節日是在短暫夏天的潑酒節。

　　他們剛好錯過了潑酒節，但大野覺得那也算是一件好事，因為他想像了一下，要是他嚮導全身被潑滿酒，衣服緊緊貼著身體，然後他也喝多了，他怕他會當眾失控，然後……就沒有然後了。

 

　　櫻井打了一個噴嚏，轉過來看他這裡，大野不太清楚自己看起來怎麼樣，櫻井就急匆匆把頭轉回去了，只留下後頸面對著他。

　　「如果你想……就是……也不是不行。」櫻井吞吞吐吐，後來還是決定不要挖坑給自己跳，他的哨兵本人已經坐到他旁邊，要是他開始想東想西，今天要讀完這些又是天方夜譚了。

　　櫻井把那一堆印著絕對機密的文件拆開來看看，和聯邦的衝突一發生，這些「絕對機密」的數量便與日俱增，帝國停止對聯邦的資源輸出，打算從經濟面挖出創口，還有一些「重要人士」已經獲准進入帝國避難等等，櫻井拆開最後一份，赫然發現那是他的嚮導評分表。

　　大野注意到櫻井匆匆把一張東西塞到別的地方，他兩三下就把那東西從櫻井手下奪了過來，櫻井拜託他不要看，但他還是看了，惡劣的程度像有史以來最壞的傢伙香菜魔，最近給豆芽唸的童書裡有這麼一個反派角色。

　　「好噁心喔香菜魔！」櫻井把豆芽圈在懷裡唸書，豆芽也露出好噁心的表情，大野一直很疑惑那本裡面到底是什麼內容。

　　

　　「翔ちゃん，我知道為什麼這是絕對機密了。」

　　「我不用知道。」

　　「你的高空適性竟然拿C。」

　　櫻井把評分表搶回來，「但我其他的全都是A！」

　　「抱歉。」大野稍微咳了幾聲，剛才忍不住大笑出來害他的喉嚨好乾。「就覺得也不是沒有道理，好啦，抱歉抱歉，就讓它成為絕對機密好了。」

　　

　　一直到大野要出門之前，櫻井都還覺得大野嘴角懸著若有似無的笑意，他幫大野繫領帶的時候看起來尤其明顯，這不公平！雖然他想把很多事情搬出來當成藉口，但也知道無論如何不該給自己找理由，C就是C，是機密的C。

　　也是可愛的C。大野站在鏡子前面享受片刻的嚮導素安撫時間，窗外的天色早已不復明亮。

　　他們早上帶豆芽去散散步，中午在玫瑰宮野餐，下午育兒女僕們抵達玫瑰宮，於是他們留下豆芽去騎馬繞了幾圈，順便獵了野雁，還遇見二宮和馬卡龍，後者不敢走在任何他們槍口指著的方向上。

　　他有些同情馬卡龍了。

　　大野感覺自己又要分心，他看見櫻井抿起來的嘴，總像是在隱藏內心的波瀾，櫻井應該從不曉得──大野偶爾這樣想，他的嚮導彷彿什麼都知道，但有些地方仍然需要他的提點，譬如正朝下看的眼睛有多麼專注，多麼迷人。

　　「不要太晚回來。」櫻井拉開一點距離，好確定大野的儀容非常完美。「你已經把豆芽慣壞了，沒有她Dada的晚安吻睡不著。」

 

　　「你呢？」

　　「我？」櫻井向後退了幾步，撞到沙發扶手上。大野很快就要出門，他知道他們什麼事情也不會發生，理論上。

　　「我知道倉庫裡有很多好酒。」櫻井移開目光說。

　　大野不用去看，也知道自己的手正被櫻井向上拉。他撫上他嚮導的膝蓋，接著大腿，褲子的布料稍微粗魯點便起了褶子，揉在他手心裡，摸起來像一朵給壓輾過的花，櫻井的體溫就從那下面幽幽上竄，他的拇指輕輕撫摩過去，在那雙眼睛要瀲灩起來之前打住，即便他愛那雙腿和這個人。

 

　　「我會在下城區的酒吧，和卡布奇諾先生見面。」大野說。「光織布公司的那個卡布奇諾先生。」

　　「公事？」櫻井問。「二宮的意思？」

　　大野搖頭。「只是敘敘舊。」

 

 

　　「哈！」卡布奇諾先生高舉起手來招呼大野，大野走進酒吧，穿越幾個人，走到卡布奇諾對面去。卡布奇諾在他身邊的幾個女士耳畔說了點話，她們發出格格笑聲，起身先離開了。

　　「她們不會認出你的，就算這麼近。」他說。「不然她們就要做那個好像摔斷腿的動作了。」

　　是屈膝禮。大野坐了下來。

　　他的老戰友，卡布奇諾先生上下打量他一番。「除了打得特別好的領帶，你和公開露面時的形象差太多了……畢竟我們上上次見面還是在下層世界喝酒摻牛奶。」他說。

　　「是喝牛奶摻酒。」大野強調。

　　「好，隨便你。」卡布奇諾點了根菸。「你找我來這裡，肯定不是敘敘舊而已。」

 

　　「上次我聞到你身上有個菸味，和你愛抽的不一樣，我只知道一個人抽那個牌子幾十年。」大野接過菸，借了卡布奇諾的火，確實和這個味道不是同一個。

　　「是啊，多拿滋上校來見我。我得說這件事情非常有趣，我們去喝了點酒，他急著脫手一樣東西，我搞不懂他幹嘛那樣急，他也想表現得不急，不過就是那樣。」

　　卡布奇諾壓低聲音。「一種嗅了就會讓哨兵馬上亢奮的氣體，他想把製作權賣給我，我沒買。」

 

　　「為什麼是你？」大野向後貼在椅背上，稍微斂著眼睛，讓他看起來慵懶無比。

　　「可能是因為我有錢？他不只找上我，但我的塔啊，我的財富從來不是秘密。而且我還照顧很多嚮導，都當成是做公益。」

　　「哦對了。」卡布奇諾扭坐起來。「我聽說了紳士們的聚會……我猜想那個需要熟人的邀請函。」

 

　　「我是去過，但我不能。我和你一樣，都是聯邦人……還被當成是。」

　　「就算你是這些人的親王殿下也一樣？」

　　「這是一個講究次序和傳統的地方。」大野說。「短時間之內他都會是這樣。」

　　「聽起來壓力真大。純正血統聯邦人如我可以來批評一下他國事務了，等會兒要是被帝國的傢伙決鬥了你可要幫幫我。」

　　「我會幫你計分。」

　　「真殘酷。」

　　卡布奇諾笑了出來，說要是決鬥，到時候他肯定拔腿就跑回男爵夫人宅邸去，但他也不太樂意待在那裡，他還是喜歡溫熱的，帶著香氣的臂彎。

　　「說真的，你快樂嗎？」他問大野。「因為我並不……我看見後面那桌的兩個年輕小夥子，跟蹤你的？你的侍衛？他那麼不放心你？」

　　「是侍衛。」大野望了他們一眼。「他們跟蹤我是職責所在……現在幾點了？從這裡回我家要快三個小時。」

　　卡布奇諾看了下懷錶。「快八點。」他把菸灰缸推給大野，他看得出來大野找完時鐘，就該換找熄菸的地方，然後找外套，再來找錢。

　　「免了，給你墊酒錢是我的榮幸。」卡布奇諾說。

　　他第一次聽見大野說出家這個詞。在他們認識的十幾年裡從未有過，大野總是說「房東太太那裡」，或是「我房間」。

 

　　「我能去你家嗎？」卡布奇諾問。

　　「不行。」大野智把菸捻熄，酒還沒喝完，侍衛跟在他後面隨了出去。

　　這個倒是和以前一樣。卡布奇諾悠悠吐出一口菸，女士們又回來他旁邊，向他打聽起方才離開的人是誰。

　　「妳們聽到肯定要嚇斷腿的，我還是別講了。」

 

 


	72. Chapter 72

　　

　　櫻井睜開眼睛，他發現自己正用怪異的姿勢趴在床尾，他好幾年沒回味過的頭痛重新襲來，附帶記憶斷片，他一定灌了很多酒，就像他在白塔時常做的，但先別管那些，他反正擅長應付因為酒精而消失的記憶，只要稍作回想，他正在放假，是的，在玫瑰宮，和大野帶上了豆芽，早上、中午……晚上，晚上大野出門去了。

　　啊，兄さん！櫻井坐起身來，他碰了碰自己的私處，像被清理過，但是……他低頭看了看乳尖，那裡還有點腫腫，還有他大腿內側的紅印……吻痕？

　　櫻井匆匆走到鏡子前面，同樣的吻痕還出現在他的後腰、脖子，還有一堆他不想說的地方，連足背上也有。他撥了通電話讓服裝部門送套適合的衣服過來，他們今晚該回皇宮去，如果又遇上包圍陣他該怎麼辦？現在他頭不痛了，倒是換了一個方式讓他太陽穴一抽一抽地疼。

 

　　大野睡在沙發上，全身裹著被子，一拉開就裸著身體滾出來。

　　「蓋這種薄被子會感冒啦。」櫻井說。大野揉揉眼睛，伸了個軟綿綿的懶腰，然後坐在地上發了會兒呆，才起身走到床邊掀開被子要鑽進去。

　　不掀還好，一掀他們兩個人都嚇了一跳。潔白的床單和被單都沾上了紅酒漬，像是他們互潑才能製造出來的災難，還有濕毛巾，大概是擦過頭髮的那種，至於性事之後的混亂不須多提，他們一定是洗澡之前做的，大野的衣服都毀了，哦對了，櫻井想起自己昨晚倒是先洗澡才用的晚餐。

　　他應該是待在房間裡直到大野回來。

 

　　他進去房間時櫻井已經忍不住喝了一點酒，大野還記得，櫻井懷裡的豆芽把酒掀翻了，所以他們把孩子交給育兒女僕，順便也到了該睡覺的時間，對孩子而言固然是這樣，對他們來說自然不是。

　　又是這樣起毛球的衣服，大野這樣說，但櫻井喜歡它摸起來的感覺，甚至故意把某幾件家居服都弄出毛球。這反正只在家裡穿，有什麼關係，櫻井總是為它們護航，但其中一件，昨晚穿的，沾上了紅酒漬，大概是在胸口那裡，大野猜，因為他能想起自己鼻尖埋到柔軟織料裡面的感覺，那個溫暖的，起了毛球的東西貼上他的臉，他每一次的呼吸，充盈櫻井的味道，和紅酒味。

　　別浪費，他又猜自己這樣說，說著就吻上酒漬，接著掀起衣服，讓被隱藏在底下的都裸露出來，在冷空氣裡起了一點雞皮疙瘩，肌膚，想像這個詞停留在舌尖上，渾圓如珠，惹人摘折，他重重吐氣，重重吸氣，他的呼吸正幫助他確定他在何方，是天堂還是床上，是有櫻井的床上，他敢說那有一半接近天堂。

　　又是光織布，他的指尖碰到光織布細薄的邊緣。

　　這東西把這個人呵護得禁不起使力搓揉，沒多久就浮出一層薄粉色，他唇邊的乳粒也突了起來，多半是他幹的，大野知道和空氣一點關係也沒有，他吸吮那裡，偶爾輕咬，須臾之間他的領帶和上衣都被褪去，有一雙手撫上他的腹部，他的胸膛，他的頸子，他的髮梢，抬起身體吻吻他的髮梢，說想要他。

　　他想要。

　　我想要了。

　　想要你。

 

＊

　　下午大野收尾了他的一幅畫，在櫻井看到以前，已經被蓋了起來，擺在玫瑰宮裡。

　　他們搭船回去皇宮，同樣的一段路程在要返回時卻漫長得多。沒有下城區那樣從旁邊划過來遞菜餐的小船，只有鎂光燈和鎂光燈，他們的春子公主殿下，目前帝國皇室的第一繼承人，吝於直視鏡頭，所以只收獲了她的後腦勺。

　　「年末節愉快，殿下。」他們說。「這是您第一次在年末節公開露面。」

　　說的好像很久沒看到他一樣，大野向記者們點點頭，但他前幾天才出現在頭版上，佔據報紙頭版的次數今年僅僅少於出盡鋒頭的二宮，也難怪馬卡龍直到現在依然試圖壓低他的影響。

 

　　大野輕輕揮手，這次記者自發性和他們保持三步左右的距離，沒有危及到任何人。

　　上一次的年末節可能是豆芽出生那附近的事，或是瘟疫那個時候，大野不太確定。櫻井說當時的年末節因為帝國瘟疫情況尚未完全好轉的緣故，所以沒有怎麼慶祝。

 

　　「累累？」

　　豆芽正在扭動，那是發脾氣的前兆，櫻井想把豆芽放下來，他感覺孩子差不多要累了，現在對豆芽來說太晚了，可是他們得在露台上和民眾見見面。

　　明天便是年末節，更重要的是──櫻井得老實承認他是在期待這個，他們能放上一個月的假，雖然還是有文件箱子，但沒有任何公開活動，不必背演講稿，想去哪裡就去哪裡（上城區限定）。

 

　　「等一下我來抱她。」大野說。「如果晚點你累了就先進來，別逞強。」

　　櫻井捏著稿子，把孩子交到大野手上。換成平常時候，他會把大野的話當成建議，倒不一定會遵從。

　　但他這幾天來感覺自己的體力明顯消耗得更快，主要是因為他得維持比平常厚的精神屏障來抵禦腦裡的聲音，他敢肯定那來自嚮導，和相葉通過電話以後他更確定，那不只是來自嚮導的聲音，和聯邦製造的反嚮導金屬也有點關係。

　　還有因為今天是年末節前一天的緣故。

 

　　「陛下。」

　　櫻井愣了一下，才抬頭找聲音來源的方向。

　　那是綠松石公園的人，一個將領親自遞了封信給櫻井，櫻井拆了信，讀了一次，又再讀了一次，然後把它塞到大野手裡讓他看看。

　　午夜鐘敲完的那刻，帝國的主力軍就要空潛進入下層世界開始新的作戰，上面是這樣寫的。大野把信收回信封裡，又放到侍從的銀盤子上。

　　房間裡不停有人來來去去，架設收音設備、確認所有流程細節，他們各自都在看自己的稿子，大野找到了櫻井的手，握進手心裡，很快地得到了回應。

　　自從進入皇宮，他一直感覺櫻井不在狀態上。

 

　　「我沒問題的，兄さん。」櫻井悄悄回握。

　　大野點點頭，侍從過來告訴他們時間到了，塔會大主教在塔會那裡的致詞已經轉播結束，接下來是帝國皇室。

 

　　櫻井先走上露台，他參加過很多次的年末節會面，都是以皇子的身分。但在安子的皇儲身分確定以後，他就被排在她之後致詞，一些零零總總的事情加起來，就令人不怎麼期待這個會面，甚至是年末節。

　　今年他是以君主的身分，能先於皇室的所有人發言。櫻井走近欄杆，以往安子站在他斜前方，再更遠的地方是女皇陛下和親王，他的旁邊還有他的其他表兄弟姊妹，一些尊貴的殿下們，他們一邊揮手，自嘲像個發條人偶，一邊用眼角餘光偷偷嘲笑誰穿了特別醜的衣服，或是說了愚蠢的話。

　　如今他身旁只有夜晚的風。

 

　　站在所有帝國君主曾經站過的地方。即便在黑夜中，櫻井的感知範圍也準確地讓他感覺到所有人的模樣，他們的動作，他們的表情。他們把蠟燭點燃捧在手心，年末節的傳統，如果出門一趟蠟燭沒有熄滅，明年就會順遂無比。若是熄滅了，那就得把蠟燭丟進塔會圍牆裡。

　　據說有主教因此被蠟燭砸到頭，所以年末時沒人會靠近圍牆。

 

　　「幾個小時以後，當塔會敲響午夜鐘，我們的年末節便要到來。」櫻井隻手握住欄杆。他另外拿著稿子，秘書室擔心他會和加冕的時候一樣脫稿，委婉地叮嚀了非常多次，就是要他把字斟句酌的妥當講稿帶到露台上，然後拿出來好好讀稿。

　　一台人體讀稿機，他此時是帝國的皇帝陛下，並不是櫻井翔。

　　抱著豆芽的大野站到他旁邊，櫻井覺得自己好像聽見大野的低笑聲，就在他故作冷靜地在幾萬人面前分離那些黏住的紙張時。

　　但他稍微放鬆了一點，就一點點。

 

＊

 

　　「你一定要坐得離收音機那麼近？」二宮縮在椅子裡問松本，他還裹了毯子讓自己不要那麼冷。

　　「今天是年末節前一天！」松本不敢置信地說。「如果我們不出門去皇宮那裡，那就該聽收音機。」

　　「哈，你明明就知道那是櫻井翔和大野智在讀稿，稿子還是我以前的部下拿來給我修改的──」二宮在接收到松本的眼神之後就安靜了些微。

　　這是最重要的事情！松本悶悶地回他，又埋首處理那台收音機，他的收音機，二宮突然想到，那是松本收在手提箱裡的隨身行李，他一定很寶貝那個東西。

 

　　另一方面，相葉才剛結束今天的工作回來，要不是路上交通壅塞到不行，他下午就能到家，真的太可怕了，外面完全是水洩不通的程度，當他這樣說的時候，二宮就問他是不是在說大叔冷笑話，水道和水洩不通，害他有點生氣。

　　「好冷……」相葉找了一圈沒有毯子，就想搶二宮身上那條已經被暖過的，最後兩個人推推擠擠，松本被他們煩得要命，轉過來噓了一聲。

　　「毯子那麼長，你們不能一起蓋嗎。」

　　

　　「我情感上覺得不能接受。」二宮說。

　　「我肉體上覺得不能讓步。」相葉說。

　　嘴巴上說不要身體卻很誠實，他們最後擠在一張更大的沙發上，松本也默默加入，二宮抱怨了一下這很像小孩子會做的事情，黏在一起什麼的，成人之間的距離美感都被破壞掉了，讓人很討厭

　　「是喔，成人才容易不小心『啪』地一聲就黏在一起吧。」相葉接話道。過了幾秒他發現松本和二宮都用怪怪的眼神望著他，好像他說了什麼糟糕的話。

　　他絕對沒有他們想像中的那個意思！此黏在一起非彼黏在一起！

 

　　在他慌慌張張的這段時間裡，塔會大主教已經結束了他的致詞，松本也變得認真起來。他總是這樣嗎，二宮小小聲轉頭問相葉，相葉說就是在這天，松本全家人會一起在起居室裡聽帝國的廣播，雖然比帝國還要延遲三個小時左右，那天不是聯邦的節日，所以課也沒停，但松本會想盡辦法早點回家。

　　回家，或是城堡……吧。相葉回想了一下，那個應該算是城堡了。

　　「對了，一直沒告訴你………伯爵夫人前幾天抵達帝國了，我有去見她，房間很乾淨，有人會照顧她，她叫我小和，我覺得你、」

　　「她反正也認不出她兒子。」二宮說。「他們只是需要數字的魔女參戰，就把她找了回來。」

 

　　相葉斂下眼睛，他能感受到與他相鄰的二宮在微微發抖，像是因為憤怒，或是別的，應該是別的。

　　「抱歉。」他碰碰那條毯子，不知道該把自己的手放在哪裡才好。別再道歉了，他又聽見二宮這樣說，就和以前一樣。

　　別道歉了，今天開心一點吧，我們都是。

 

　　「因為今天是一個很重要的日子。」二宮說。他琥珀色的眼睛蘊含著光芒，比天上的星子都要動人，是你的生日喲，雅紀。

　　相葉訝異得突然噤聲，致詞就在這個時候結束，收音機裡傳來漫長的歡呼，他們待著的房間好像也蒸騰起來，或者那只是相葉的錯覺，如果他別那麼不好意思的話。

 

　　「願塔與你們同在，祝福你們。」陛下說。「祝福你們。」

 

　　松本低下頭來。「願塔與陛下同在，祝福您。」

　　「祝福您。」二宮也同樣這麼說。祝福您，相葉也閉上眼睛默念道。他再睜開眼睛時，兩個哨兵早就給他送上了蛋糕，哨兵的速度厲害吧，松本「將將！」喊了一聲，把布幕給揭掉。

　　那個蛋糕美極了，就連二宮也忍不住誇讚了一下。

　　「生日快樂。」他們一起說。「現在快把蠟燭吹熄，我們帶去塔會圍牆扔！」

　　

＊

 

　　「願塔與你們同在，祝福你們。」

 

　　致詞在這裡作結，後來櫻井和大野又留了幾分鐘，考量到豆芽的睡意愈來愈濃，為了不讓年幼的公主殿下在國民面前抓狂大哭，他們選擇進屋裡去，也好讓所有人都早點返家，與家人一起等待塔會的午夜鐘。

　　櫻井和大野依著習慣走上分別兩頭的樓梯，回到自己的房間裡。

　　他扭開收音機，調到那個屬於皇都之聲的頻道，方才直播他們致詞的那個，現在正播一些舒緩的音樂。櫻井拆掉身上繁瑣的衣裝，全都堆到床上，把鞋子踢到一邊，襪子拔了下來，用晚餐前已經洗過了澡，所以他套上睡衣，在床邊猶豫了一會兒，還是找出了家居鞋，急急忙忙把腳套了進去。

 

　　大野換好衣服，正打算走去櫻井的房間，通常是他不介意穿越育兒室。但今天他的門被打開了，櫻井輕輕闔上他的房門，那是他們今天就睡這個房間的意思。　

　　「翔ちゃん。」大野踮起腳尖來，櫻井突然跑向他，還用力抱住，讓他踉蹌了一下，但一個好哨兵是不會這樣隨便就跌倒的。

　　他摸摸他嚮導的頭髮，早就在脫衣服的時候被弄亂了，他知道一定是那個樣子的，他的愛人就是這樣，大野輕輕嘆了一口氣，順著櫻井的意，回抱得緊緊。

　　「怎麼了？」

　　「只是覺得有你在太好了。」櫻井把臉埋到大野的肩膀上。「……沒什麼別的啦。」

 

 


	73. Chapter 73

　　早上八點整，敲門聲準時響起，在那之前大野就聽見侍從們的皮鞋踏在地毯上發出的悶響，從樓下到樓上，從那頭到這頭，最後站在他們門前。

　　他旁邊躺著的那個人正蠕動著往被子裡鑽。「今天……星期幾？」

　　大野也迷迷糊糊，他的聽力雖然是醒的，但他整個人還在夢的邊緣，像剛被打撈上岸的魚。

　　他推推櫻井讓櫻井快點清醒，結果兩個人又不小心抱在一起，沒有人知道這是怎麼發生的，大概全都是冬天害的，這兩三年以來帝國的冬天要比往常多了一個月，也沒有人知道原因，今年還飄了一點雪，比下雨更令人激動，但雪細軟得像棉絮，手心捧著就化了。

 

　　「啊！」櫻井猛然坐起還大喊出聲，嚇得大野狠狠顫抖一下。「要遲到了──」

　　大野翻了個身，捏捏櫻井要櫻井好好看看自己在哪裡，他們正在皇都的郊區，被雲和草皮包圍的莊園裡面度過年初假期。

　　櫻井環顧了一圈才終於回神，他又躺回床上，一個不小心就壓到大野，害大野抽了一口氣，全身都醒了，於是直接把人拖到被子裡面壓得穩穩實實，讓剛剛打開房門進來的侍從們捧著洗漱用具默默倒退好幾步，最後放到外面的房間裡。

 

＊

 

　　大野拆開手裡的小麵包，先抹了厚厚一層奶油，再抹上厚厚一層草莓醬，每咬一口就發出不明的讚嘆聲音，像是貓咪在咽嗚。

　　豆芽清空了早餐的牛奶，今天早餐吃的比平常晚讓她很焦躁，如果她沒有記錯，自從放假，她的早餐就常常變晚，真是生氣！現在她也想吃小麵包！

　　「Pa！」豆芽朝著櫻井那邊伸手，她很早就發現這裡是可溝通的，她的任何要求都能很快被理解，不像每天在她身邊晃來晃去的姊姊們，總是逼她開口說話，指到手都快要斷掉了還不知道她想做什麼。

　　奇怪，現在是怎麼回事，為什麼不理她！

 

　　「Pa！！！」

　　「妳要好好說出來，或指給我看，不練習說話是不行的唷。」櫻井默默吃掉了兩個小麵包。

　　「Da──」那邊不行就試試這邊。

　　「豆芽真可愛。」大野把豆芽抱過來親一親，又放回去椅子裡，讓豆芽遭受莫大的疑惑，這兩個人在幹嘛，他們在幹嘛！

　　她要哭了，櫻井用陳述真理的語氣說，果然下一秒就爆炸一樣哭了起來，想把所有她搆得到的東西全部扔到地板上。

　　一如往常。

　　豆芽的餐具是木頭做的，大野喝了點牛奶，看豆芽把叉子和湯匙丟得遠遠，又伸手要抱抱，他把公主殿下放到地板上，讓她爬過去把東西丟得更遠，到後來，大概是他們用完早餐的時候，豆芽已經忘記麵包的事情，自己玩得樂此不疲，不過大野有預感這會持續發生。

　　櫻井還是給她留了一個小麵包，豆芽雙手抓著緩緩撕開它，然後模仿他們做的，用果醬勺挖了果醬（雖然製造了一片混亂）塗在麵包上面，吃得渾然忘我。

 

 

　　過了中午，外面起了點風，枝葉被吹得細細顫抖，這裡的冬天葉子還是穩妥地黏在樹枝上，和聯邦光禿禿的樹幹不太一樣。

　　大野挑了個畫像最少的房間，以免總覺得被盯著看。他琢磨著要睡個午覺，所以只帶上一條毛毯，房裡很暖和，有隻花貓站在長椅扶手上，見有人來了就跳下扶手，兩三下沒了影子。

　　他在長椅上躺好，毛毯蓋好，挪了一會兒終於找到舒服的姿勢要閉上眼睛時，從擦得乾淨的落地窗望出去，他好像看見櫻井在放風箏，或是在丟風箏。

 

　　「啊，兄さん。」櫻井站在樹的旁邊，他看了好一陣子，看到脖子都痠了，也不確定能不能把卡在高高樹梢上的風箏摘下來。

　　這真是一件尷尬的事情，他從來沒有放過風箏，風箏是親王從他正旅行到的邊境自由邦寄回來的紀念品，嚴格說起來是豆芽的禮物，但櫻井覺得今天是個放風箏的日子，就找了會放風箏的侍從一起。

　　「我以為你在睡午覺。」櫻井說。他望向大野，大野抬起頭來，他們突然靠得很近，讓櫻井有點不知所措，這通常都發生在大野表現得很哨兵的時候，譬如現在，大野輕鬆地踩了幾下，就攀上了樹梢，巧妙地分散了他自己的重量，沒折損一根樹枝，便把風箏拿了下來。

　　如果他也能和大野一樣是個哨兵，櫻井摸摸手裡毫髮無損的風箏，他現在竟然在想這種事情。不過如果他是哨兵，尤其是很早覺醒的哨兵，也許可以少走很多彎路，他的人生裡將沒有白塔，沒有漫長的禁閉和失意，他能毫不費力走上前人走過的路，一條康莊大道。

　　不過，更多時候他覺得，前人沒有走過的路，是最光明的路。

 

　　「拉著握把。」大野把纏著線的握把交給櫻井，稍微放了一點線。「小心別被線割到。」

　　他拉著風箏向前走了幾步，櫻井順勢愈放愈多線，風就在這個時候一波一波翻湧過來，大野只是佇立原地，高舉風箏，風箏就輕鬆地乘著風飛了起來，不像他剛才那樣跑得很喘還失敗。

　　櫻井拉拉風箏線，但他還是很高興。

 

　　「放高一點看看。」大野瞇起眼睛瞭望風箏，櫻井聞言瞬間放掉一大截風箏線，他的動作讓大野想起瘋狂轉動的釣竿捲線器，那個失控的樣子，大野笑了出來，櫻井還在慌慌張張控制風箏線，花了一點工夫才讓它聽話，那時大野已經笑到肚子很痠了。

　　

　　風過了好一段時間才轉小，他們開始收風箏，大野又看見了那隻花貓，牠的腳步輕巧無聲，對哨兵來說是多麼美好的一件事情。牠安靜、可愛，姿態纖細，忽而又躲進圍籬的另一頭。櫻井也注意到那隻貓，事實上他是注意到那隻貓的精神世界存在感，動物的精神世界在感知範圍裡通常很活躍，比人類的活躍得多。

　　牠是這裡的人養大的。櫻井說，聽說很小的時候就被母貓拎著送到門前面，之後母貓再也沒出現過。

　　「牠大概喜歡你。」

　　「真的？」

　　「嗯……應該說是不討厭嗎？」

　　「等級突然降低了。」大野推開門，櫻井從門縫鑽了進去，貓也一起。「我一直覺得嚮導真是不可思議。」大野說。

 

　　櫻井抿著嘴笑笑，說如果他不是成年之後才覺醒成嚮導，所以適應新身分的過程非常艱難的話，他也會覺得嚮導很神奇。

　　摸著良心說話，嚮導的手段，輕則心理暗示，重則精神攻擊，能讓哨兵無法控制自己的肢體和感官，也就是說能讓哨兵做出各種可怕的事情，包含把自己摺疊塞進箱子裡（櫻井舉的例子大野很肯定他有做過），或是用任何方法傷害自己，之類的。

　　更別提精神疏導甚至可以用來竊取機密，感知範圍能配合count展開複雜的運算，還有探知一般人和動物的精神世界。

　　

　　櫻井褪下手套，把風箏擺好。要用晚餐之前從議院來了緊急聯絡，大野小步跑在打著赤腳四處爬的豆芽後面，他把豆芽抓起來站好穿鞋子，豆芽就乖乖站好，還能走上零碎幾步。

　　「Pa！」豆芽用短短的手，指指在電話旁邊眉頭深鎖的櫻井。

　　「等一下就過來了，我們先坐好，喲咻。」豆芽被大野抬到椅子上坐著。

 

　　「喲咻！」她舉起雙手，像在慶祝什麼一樣，格格笑個不停。

　　大野給她順順玩亂了的頭髮，這要是在夏天就會和汗水纏在一起，但冬天就乖巧多了。豆芽本人目前也和她的頭髮一樣乖巧，她甚至還想一起幫忙把餐具擺好，但自從她摔破一個玻璃杯並且睜大眼睛，仰視著他們，露出無辜的笑容以後，大野就覺得這果然還是他得自己來的事情。

　　櫻井結束通話，在晚餐送上桌之前回來，他們交換了一個淺淺的親吻，大野覺得自己嘴唇沾上了糖霜的味道。

 

　　「一個壞消息是主力軍被擊破了六成，所以要調派預備軍。」櫻井說。「即便確實Forecaster有發揮指揮調度的功能……但不算太意外，雖然我應該對帝國軍得要有信心一點。」

　　「務實的層面上來說的話局面很艱困。」大野給豆芽倒果汁。

 

　　「沒錯，務實的層面上。」櫻井點點頭。

　　「綠松石公園是認為戰線拉長對我方有利，畢竟後援比聯邦充足，能參戰的嚮導人數也更多。我看了最新的皇都之聲和諷刺日報，他們意見難得相同，提到嚮導的自願參戰人數大幅上升……」

　　

　　「好消息呢？」大野問，雖然他能從櫻井的表現猜出八成。櫻井吸了口氣，豆芽安安靜靜地吃她的飯，一點也沒有要出言發作個幾聲好拯救他的意思。

　　「綠松石公園同意我能和你一起。」櫻井全盤托出。「無論你會在哪裡。」

 

　　「我明白了。」讓櫻井有些意外的是，大野迅速同意了。

　　「那麼我會在哪裡？」

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S：我心裡（。
> 
> 如果這樣回答，我可以擔保下章能來趟公路旅行
> 
> 一直提到綠松石公園怕時間拉長了記憶淡出
> 
> 他是軍事會議的總部！


	74. Chapter 74

　　綠松石公園，唯一在新年假期裡仍然在運作的地方，主屋裡人員來回奔走忙碌，二宮堪堪閃過好幾個數日沒睡臉色陰沉的Forecaster，他們才剛歸來，稍晚又必須下到前線輪調，在前往白噪音室的路上就好像活屍疾行。

 

　　二宮終於抵達他的辦公室，他一拉開門，裡面就有個人轉頭過來，他沒預料到那會是松本。

　　「你、」

　　「我給你帶了合口味的便當過來，你不喜歡下午的茶點所以都不吃的吧。」松本說。他又拿出另一盒分給辦公室裡正顧看著通訊機的秘書們，他們喜孜孜收下，一轉眼已經去了隔壁的房間享用提早的午茶。

 

　　「你真的是來送便當的？」二宮很懷疑。松本說當然，他算是他們幾個人裡最閒的了，不過他不打算閒下來，每天都要出門走動，也好完成他找間諜的任務。

　　說到間諜，松本自動地坐了下來，提起他昨天去了聚會，二宮忍不住插嘴問他到底有多少聚會能去，松本給出了一個認真在數的表情，讓二宮覺得自己的任務交給了正確的人，但又不得不承認松本本身就可疑到不行。

　　「先說我真的不是間諜。」松本舉起雙手。

　　他又回到重點上，那是一個和主流上城區社交圈不怎麼重疊的聚會，或者說是募款餐會，總之這些人喝了點酒，興致上來以後，有個傢伙，是個哨兵，聽說趁著這一波戰事，把先前屯的民生用品全都銷往聯邦來緩解聯邦內部的物資缺乏，賺了一大筆。

　　這個人是募款餐會的主角，他展示了一種特殊的氣體，管它叫做「魔女的吐息」，只要使用一點，輕輕嗅聞，就能讓哨兵進入一種非常專注、促進精神世界活躍的狀態。它還能緩解狂躁，那個人是這樣說的。

 

　　「那個東西，毫無疑問的，就是低濃度的致幻氣體，但比較穩定的版本。」松本說。「很有趣的是，那個人非常肯定這個東西將要影響這次的戰局。」

　　二宮也坐了下來。他先是捏捏自己的眉心，隔壁房間通訊機收到了新的消息，發出滕打的聲音。

 

　　「我想知道參加的人有誰。」他抽出紙筆。「一個都別遺漏。」

　　「啊，我還想問你對下戰場去有沒有興趣。」

　　松本想了一會兒，「但我沒有配嚮導。」他抬頭望望走進來的秘書，此時坐在辦公室不打算動作的首席哨兵二宮，伸手把通訊機滕打出的紙張接了過來。

　　來自皇宮秘書室，他的前任屬下悄悄捎來的消息。 

　　──機密：殿下因為假期結束和白塔前線的安排非常不愉快。

　　

 

　　前線中的前線，白塔前線，指的就是從白塔附近空潛抵達的下層世界，帝國絕對不能失去的一塊心臟地帶，聯邦全心全意想得到的流著奶與蜜之地。

　　大野稀薄的印象中，白塔附近是禁區，一旦靠近就會被帝國軍打成篩子，所以他如果想去那裡晃晃，都會先換成帝國軍的制服低調行事。

 

　　「我來說明一下你們的任務。」二宮拿出細長的棒子來戳他的黑板，還是原本那間會議廳，但這樣寬敞的地方卻只坐著大野和櫻井兩個人，一個椅子坐得很深，正在看自己的手，另外一個撐著頭望著黑板，但目光渙散。

　　二宮以為自己已經足夠明白今天早上那則機密是什麼意思，直到他和這兩個人打上照面，他明白過來哨兵的不悅不只是假期報廢，還有必須從生理性的發燒被中斷的這件事情。

　　讓他明快地說清楚，就是結合熱。

　　「今天不適合。」大野說。「太危險了。」

 

　　他當然知道有多危險，二宮再次敲敲黑板希望能喚起他們那怕只有千分之一的注意力，他起先反對這個任務交由他們執行，主要是反對櫻井參戰。但如果讓大野單獨進行任務或是配上別的嚮導，他懷疑那會造成更大的麻煩。

　　「馬卡龍也這麼認為，甚至首相對這整件事一無所知，所以我目前是暗中在交派你們任務……只要撐住三個小時，讓預備軍下來換崗，你們就馬上返回皇都，馬上。」

　　「也許可行。」櫻井說。「但是黑板上寫著這三個小時之內的軍力分布，白塔師團只有三成的人還留在雲下，其他的呢？」

 

　　其他的。二宮拉了一張高腳椅過來坐，這是一個天大的失誤，他現在是綠松石公園之首，應該負起責任。二宮解釋，在調派軍力的時候出了一點問題，白塔師團和灰塔師團Forecaster之間的安排有誤差，所以主力變成在灰塔那裡，白塔這邊就有了戰力漏洞。

　　調動最少的哨兵，補齊這個戰力漏洞的方法，就是現在這樣了，你們。

　　在沒有幾個人知道的前提下，前往白塔前線，和那三成哨兵們一起拖延敵軍，直到灰塔的部分哨兵，和預備軍抵達白塔為止。

 

　　「這一趟下去勢必非常危險，我會對這個決策負起全責，但真相不能公諸於世。」他說。

　　「所以如果怎麼了的話……會說是不小心落馬，一切也會比照女皇陛下，該有的皇家禮炮不會少，你們也可以先決定一下安魂──」

　　「不用！」櫻井站了起來，拿過二宮手上的地圖，兩三下就出了會議廳。

　　「我也不用了。」大野同樣站了起來，但他走得比較慢，被好幾張椅子卡在中間，把它們都靠好了才緩緩踱了出去。

 

　　二宮聳了下肩，他轉身開始來擦黑板，受不了，到底是誰都不打板擦的，黑板永遠擦不乾淨。

　　

＊

 

　　白塔附近最好的SKY DIVE地點是頂樓的房間，這是只有他知曉的秘密，好吧，再算上一個二宮。櫻井拿到了鑰匙，新的軍服弄得他癢癢的，管不住想去撓個幾下的手，於是大野看到他抓得發紅的皮膚，說要看看。

　　好吧，讓你看看。他轉開房門，一隻手才剛搭到大野的掌心上，就被按住嗅嗅舔舔起來。

　　

　　「像是過敏了。」大野說。然後又舔了一下，櫻井把手縮回去，他的角度能看見大野低垂的纖長睫毛，還有伸出來的一截舌尖，就從他熱熱癢癢的患部擦了過去，結果一點幫助都沒有，反而害他愈來愈躁動了。

　　又是那種表情，大野心知肚明，櫻井正凝視著他，用水潤潤的眼睛，還輕輕咬著下唇，這種表情不是出現在想吃的時候，就是想要。

 

　　櫻井從來沒有預料到有一天他又會回到這裡，躺在床上，和一個哨兵擠在一起。他們把該好好穿戴裝備的義務全都拋在腦後，只想要親吻和觸碰彼此，還有更多、更多的，可以緩解他們強烈焦躁的──脫下而非穿上。

　　但大野先結束了一個吻，他們還有重要的事情得做。

　　

　　這裡就是他被囚禁過的高塔房間，大野環顧四周，除了基本的家具以外沒有別的，就和他在教堂那時閃現的記憶裡看到的一樣，窗戶還是充滿刻痕的窗戶，牆壁依然斑斑駁駁。他們沒有整理過這裡，櫻井一邊說，一邊匆匆著手收拾能見的混亂，尤其書桌上。

　　「等一下。」大野走到桌邊，櫻井向後退了一步，把手裡的東西藏到身後，他之前已經受過藏東西的教訓，那就是下一秒大野就能把它揪出來，但他還是做了這樣沒什麼意思的掙扎。

　　那是他的照片。大野愣愣望著照片裡的自己，應該是他二十出頭歲的時候，他頭髮有點長，穿著禮服，披著SKY DIVE優勝者綬帶。攝影師要他側面入鏡，十幾年前大概都拍這樣的，而且需要長一點的曝光時間，所以他也不能打噴嚏，他記得他那天鼻子很癢。

　　他翻到背面，那裡寫著他的名字，那是櫻井的字跡，大野轉過身去望望他的嚮導，櫻井摀著臉縮在床上，耳朵紅通通一片，他承認那是大野的相片，而且他看了很多年，看了很多次，是二宮有次從聯邦回來時帶給他的。

 

　　大野智，第一次拿下SKY DIVE優勝，19歲，999年秋。

　　

　　「你也知道我很喜歡SKY DIVE。」櫻井說。「我是說觀賽的話……所以會蒐集選手的照片也很……正常吧。」有點底氣不足。

　　「我沒有說什麼。」大野把照片放好，它本來的位置就是在書架上，最顯眼的地方。

 

　　「那不重要。」他站到窗邊，朝著他的嚮導伸出手來。「翔ちゃん。」

　　「要不要和我一起Speed up SKY DIVE？」

 　　櫻井睜大雙眼。

　　他還能有別的選擇嗎？櫻井從被子裡抬起臉，血液好像都沸騰起來。他的哨兵就在那裡等著他，他的diver，他曾經幽暗生活裡的日光，他如今生命裡的太陽。

　　「當然。」他握上大野的手。「這是我唯一的答案。」

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇叫做啥名字？
> 
> Speed up！Sky dive！
> 
> yeah！！！！！！！！
> 
> all right！！！！！！！
> 
> That's right！！！！！
> 
> （quiet please


	75. Chapter 75

 

　　櫻井是在某天突然發現，白塔的窗戶外面竟然是雲層，所以生出了想要學習SKY DIVE的決心。他的嚮導老師很快地為他安排了count的課程，彼時的count是剛從聯邦傳進來的技術，神秘的發明人還被直接冠上了「數字的魔女」這樣的稱呼，想來也是帝國並不太待見的緣故。

　　其實count的誕生地是帝國的上城區，老師若有所思地說。櫻井追問下去，老師最後只告訴他，那是一件非常遺憾的事情。

　　

　　學習count的過程十分辛苦，能確實掌握精神世界是第一步，第二步是解離精神世界，讓不同的運算分離在不同的區域。最重要的是每日勤奮練習，花上數年是基本，聘請老師又很昂貴。

　　但除此之外嚮導教育還有其他的課題，因此能夠培養出一個全面性掌握嚮導技術的嚮導，背後隱藏的事實便是需要殷實的資本和健全的教育環境。

　　櫻井學習count的第一年，遇上了要來暗殺他的哨兵們，其中一個黃眼睛的，他後來知道那是二宮家的人，是二宮和也。那個瘦削的傢伙哼了一聲，扔了一堆書給他，說讀完哪需要五年十年的，count應該要是平易近人的東西，嚮導的教育也該是。

 

　　「翔ちゃん。」

　　「呃啊啊──」

　　「翔ちゃん！」大野真的是忍不住加重語氣了。明明他們就還沒開始SKY DIVE，櫻井已經把頭狠狠按在他的頸窩，瘋狂地叫出聲來。他記得櫻井是可以擔任diver的，雖然高空適性只拿了C。如果這才是櫻井對SKY DIVE真正的看法（怕到精神世界自動解離），那之前也藏太深了。

　　「我會正面入雲……保持穩定速度，慢慢空潛下去。」

 

　　「慢慢的？」櫻井抬眼確認。「不翻滾？」

　　「不翻滾。」大野保證。最後再次檢查兩個人的面罩都戴好了，武器也紮實地綁在身上，每次那個黑色束帶都勒得他大腿很緊繃，櫻井還偏要拉著趁塞武器的時候彈他，害他痛得在地上抽氣，最後花了一點時間來讓嚮導學乖。

　　大野碰碰自己的下頷，那裡剛才被咬了一口。他又看看櫻井已經把領子扣好扣滿（為了保護腺體）的脖頸，他很清楚那下面有他啄出來的吻痕。

　　他們站到窗台上，風從外邊一陣一陣地灌了進來，大野從正面環抱著櫻井，這個姿勢能讓counter承受最少的不適，只需要關注DIVE的過程中將要遭遇的攻擊。

　　

　　「好、好吧。」櫻井又撓撓他自己的脖子，他抱住大野的後背。「我準備好了。」

　　

　　他才剛說完話，大野向前傾斜身體，對於櫻井來說像是向後躺，但他知道這個向後躺並不會讓他墜入夢鄉，而是以非常驚人的速度下墜直入雲層。

　　想吐、想吐到不行，他胃裡面的東西正在灼燒他，失重的感覺他真的一點也不想體驗第二次，但是這是他們的任務，所以冷靜、冷靜！櫻井找回自己的感知範圍，把注意力集中在他和大野的精神世界，只是被很強烈的風刮臉，而已，一點都不恐怖，超級安全的！

　　以和大野一起SKY DIVE的前提大概真的是非常安全，櫻井悄悄把眼睛睜開一道縫，他聽見大野發出呼嚕呼嚕的聲音，如果沒有面罩的阻擋，那個應該會是笑聲，悶在喉嚨裡面的那種。

　　大野似乎發現他已經沒有那麼害怕，稍稍改變了預計的移動軌跡，說好的「不翻滾」的確是沒做，但「慢慢的」就是空話了。

 

　　櫻井隱約看見了風的裂縫。和count比起來，dive的學習又更吃天分，因為它的理論抽象到不行，老師在教學的時候說的最多的就是「用身體感受！」、「摸索你面前的風！」，然後一次又一次把人推下練習用賽道。

　　風的缺口，風的縫隙，乘上一波快風。

　　櫻井感覺到大野放在他腰上的手稍稍收緊，他們微微飄浮起來，又加速俯衝，沿著所謂風的切面做了很多次的ride-n，就像是騎上桀驁不馴的馬隻，大野選擇的移動軌跡驚險無比，櫻井的感知範圍告訴他那是最快的一條路，不用幾秒就將要破開第一雲層，進入下層世界主戰場。

　　降落點！

　　他得找出最好的降落點！這是SKY DIVE的決戰時刻！

　　

　　櫻井將感知範圍擴張到最大，同時間附近的第一雲層裡有其他正在進行空潛的帝國軍，他看過二宮給的地圖，加上雲板塊飄移的因素下去count，現在的降落點應該會是在密集的都市地區，充滿著傾頹的高樓和尤其嚴重的汙染，最好的地點……毫無疑問是這裡最高的那幢大樓，樓頂有幾個哨兵，似乎是──

　　「聯邦哨兵。」櫻井喊了一聲。

　　他的精神觸手緊緊纏繞住大野的精神世界，本來就有精神波動聯繫他們彼此，但還是習慣性地喊了出來，隔著面罩，大野只聽見意味不明的嗚嗚聲，還是精神波動的指令比較準確一點。

　　

　　直接降落，櫻井確定大野有了這樣的念頭。雖然他還有點疑慮，想要確定白塔戰線所有的配置，並且和Forecaster取得聯絡之後再決定下一步，但嚮導的服從性，不，那應該是他對於自己哨兵的全心信賴，已經為他定出最妥當的下一步。

　　直接降落。

　　再三秒。

　　櫻井摸上自己兩腿綁著的特化刀，大野按住他的手，他們未必得要拔刀攻擊。在確實降落的那一瞬間，大樓樓頂的聯邦哨兵們被驟降的風撞到一邊去，當哨兵們找回自己的手腳穩穩站起時，他們發現那是帝國軍，卻看起來不太像帝國軍。

　　「你、」眼睛比較銳利的聯邦哨兵率先出聲。「該不會是那個大野智吧？」　　

　　櫻井翔的精神觸手顫抖了一下，他還沒碰到那些哨兵的精神世界，就先被這個問句好像揭了老底一樣，全身都不自在起來。

 

　　大野從口袋裡翻出手套，他竟然忘記戴了，難怪從SKY DIVE一開始的時候就覺得不太舒服，因為接觸空氣而有點過敏。

　　「喲。」大野抬起手來。櫻井狐疑地望了他一眼，「你們認識？」

　　「不認識。」他繼續把手套往上拉，這東西好像是光織布做的，但卻能緊緊地包裹住手指，彷彿沒有戴一樣，也似乎不太容易破，譬如現在他匆匆擋下一記朝向櫻井的突刺時，刀子握在手裡，什麼事情也沒發生。

　　「哨兵學院沒有教過你們，不該直接攻擊嚮導嗎？」

 

　　「那是什麼年代的思想。」哨兵直接放棄手裡的刀，大野注意到這幾個都是年輕的尉官，不愧是能被派往白塔前線的菁英，大概立下戰功回去軍階就要三級跳了。

　　「嚮導不過就是用來加速的──」

 

　　那個哨兵驟然像斷線的木偶一樣倒落在地。「工具。」櫻井把他未完的語句補齊。

 

　　哨兵驚訝地瞪著雙眼，他並不明白這是什麼狀況，他的腦中一片混亂，不能控制自己的身體，五感錯亂地交替搶奪他身體的主導權，疼痛從每個地方傳來，這是魔女的力量，魔女！魔女！他要把魔女趕出自己的精神世界，哨兵狼狽地站了起來。

　　他們有一套整治魔女的方法。

 

　　每次看見反嚮導金屬做的項圈，櫻井都覺得渾身不舒服，他瞥見上面的血跡，說不定是那個項圈的上一個受害者留下來的，一有了這樣的想法，他甚至還能感覺到那個嚮導的殘存精神觸手。而近日不斷干擾他的聲音，他也有了頭緒，原來那是來自遙遠的彼方，由嚮導發出來的訊號。

　　大野把他拉到身後，他們該快點結束這個僵局，並且聯絡Forecaster。但櫻井上前搶過那個項圈，他的精神世界非常痛苦，而且精神屏障不停粉碎崩解，他卻還是把那個東西緊握在手裡，就像他一點也不害怕。

　　

　　「那你要記清楚了，你面前的這個嚮導。」

　　「會是你以後的皇帝陛下。」

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O：翔ちゃん是在引怪嗎？（。


	76. Chapter 76

　　

　　大野智是第一次看到嚮導拿著反嚮導項圈，讓那個東西發揮它金屬的本質，像個武器一樣往哨兵身上招呼過去的畫面。

　　顯然聯邦的哨兵們也是第一次。

 

　　大野聳聳肩，在SKY DIVE的暖身之後，不可否認，他也略略沸騰起來，趁著哨兵們驚訝的空檔，唰唰從腿上的束帶抽出特化刀，輕輕鬆鬆劃過他面前的路障，清了條路出來，把因為踹哨兵下樓而站在大樓邊緣的櫻井抓穩了，又要做短距離的dive。

　　他反身沉潛，好讓自己能看清楚隨後緊追而來的聯邦哨兵。櫻井躺在他的身上，其實他們沒有貼在一起，應該說是保持一個平行的空潛標準姿勢，慶幸他的counter也掌握了dive的技能。

 

　　大野扶上他嚮導的腰，迅速交換了彼此的位置，櫻井突然被甩到貼著大樓的那一面，他看見他和大野倒映在窗玻璃上的倒影，這裡是他們第一次遇見彼此的那個地方！一模一樣，一點改變都沒有，他還記得大野是怎麼不由分說的把他扛來扛去，肩膀戳在他胃部的那個位置，讓他差點要吐出來。

　　不過要是真的吐出來，那就不是讓人想拿出來重溫的回憶了。

 

　　在櫻井分神的片刻，他感覺自己被大野空拋出去，瞬間和大野離得遠遠，大野藉著大樓牆壁使力，反向衝往聯邦哨兵，而他依然在dive，就要撞上另一棟建築，他都用count把自己要撞上去的軌跡和時間算出來了，遠遠早於他身體給出來的反射動作，有種靈肉分離的錯覺。

 

　　他還在持續墜落當中。

　　櫻井喉頭顫抖了一下，像是要喊出聲音來的預兆，說出來可能沒幾個人相信，但他在精神世界裡真的非常冷靜，就這樣望著和他分離開來的大野像被甩出去的陀螺一樣高速打旋，大野手上的特化刀不知道什麼做的，櫻井認真地思考起這件事情，因為那個東西削鐵如泥，能把聯邦哨兵們的槍削成廢鐵，又刺得他們敗下陣來，放棄追趕。

 

　　好了，差不多該輪到他自己找個降落點了。

　　櫻井穩穩地落進自己哨兵張開的懷裡，他在面罩底下抽了一口涼氣，等他緩了過來，身體終於能跟上腦子的速度，他的感知範圍……其實是他的眼睛告訴他，他和大野的身邊充滿哨兵與嚮導，帝國的，全部愣愣地開始鼓掌。

　　好極了，他們不用聯絡Forecaster，就直接準確地進入帝國白塔前線的駐紮地了。

 

　　大野豎起食指，在面罩前晃了晃，像在拜託他們當作沒有看到，至少別喊出他們的稱謂。他們下白塔前線還是二宮吩咐過要保密的事情，但這裡的所有人都目睹了一切，就從他們在樓頂降落開始。

 

　　「不妙！」有一個哨兵突然喊了一聲，指著遠遠那幾幢歪斜的大廈，那邊是聯邦軍佔領的位置，全都是比較好的降落點，他們一直試圖逼近白塔，只要從白塔SKY RISE，就能攻入帝國的上城區，這是無庸置疑的危險。

　　那些大廈拉出的天際線彼端，一身黑衣的聯邦軍正翻湧而來，看到那個畫面，就連大野也顫抖了一下，他想起馬卡龍說的話，聯邦的制服很像蟑螂什麼的，害他有點怯戰。

　　兄さん！櫻井偏過頭來望著他，有些躍躍欲試的樣子。大野也望了回去，不過目光的內容是有些擔心。方才和聯邦哨兵們的交戰讓他發現一個現象，那就是他們傷勢痊癒的速度似乎比一般哨兵的情況更快，而且似乎處在某種相當亢奮的狀態裡。

　　哨兵一旦亢奮起來，就和狂躁只有一線之隔。雖然他很不願意這樣劃下等號，但嚮導素就是最快的解決方法。

 

　　「待在我身邊。」大野鄭重地說。櫻井只是點點頭，多半的注意力放在自己腿上的槍，他正拔出來東摸西摸，旁邊的大野被當成是控制欲發作的哨兵一樣。

　　「我真的很清楚，兄さん。」櫻井再次強調。

　　大野的腰被自己嚮導摟了過去，這彷彿是個冒牌的櫻井，通常在公開場合這樣那樣一下就會害羞的人，到了下層世界瞬間生機勃勃充滿活力，讓大野想起他們在聯邦的日子，櫻井不只愛把他推到牆邊去親吻，還喜歡坐到他的腿上，他原本以為這是嚮導某種征服欲、佔有欲發作的表現，不過仔細想想，應該和嚮導關係不大，是櫻井本人的……問題。

　　他不討厭。

　　噢，現在他的腰被捏了好幾下，大野站到落地窗的邊緣，這裡是個不錯的空潛地點，可以先做短距離的SKY RISE，搶奪制高點之後攻向聯邦軍。

 

　　兄さん和我想的一樣嗎？大野從櫻井沒被面罩蓋住的眼睛就能讀出百分之百的期待，當然可以，他覺得自己只能給出這樣的答案。

　　「打破吧。」

　　帝國的哨兵嚮導們退到後面，現在這可不是一個剪綵的場合。大野同樣退後一步，他望著正在玻璃上比劃的櫻井，還以為櫻井打算仔細計畫之後審慎對付那塊玻璃，卻沒想到櫻井踢下去的位置跟他比劃的地方完全沒有關係，只是在欣賞那塊舊紀元的玻璃。

　　玻璃瞬間碎裂開來，這樣的聲響絕對逃不過哨兵的耳朵，很快聯邦方面就會發現他們的行蹤，要來剿滅帝國在白塔前線的駐紮地。

　　不如他們搶先找到敵方的駐紮地。

 

　　大概是一個不入虎穴焉得虎子的概念，櫻井腦子裡剛閃過這個想法，就被自動自發開始進行的，鋪天蓋地的count淹沒過去。

　　位在戰線後方，Forecaster的聲音能被他聽見，他們的精神世界有了接觸，可以說是藉著Forecaster敞開自己的精神世界，而讓所有嚮導的部分精神世界串連在一起。

 

　　大野助跑幾步，就這樣dive出窗外，順手抓住他的嚮導，讓所有人都一起跟上來。

 

　　「這裡是白塔前線，敵方的戰力目前正在……正在上漲，左翼遭到擊破，戰力在S區間的哨兵，請在15秒內前往左翼。」

　　櫻井是第一次聽到Forecaster的指示，據說他們都必須用溫和而且冷靜的語氣說話，還得同時引導降落點……他現在也得快點找出降落支點，那應該會是一個、一個聯邦哨兵的肩膀上。

　　大野智似乎對這個答案很是滿意。

 

　　「大野さん的戰力區間是多少？」

　　「好像……」

　　「綠松石公園有寄結果過來，你有看到嗎？還是我、我弄丟了？」

　　「結合前是S……之後好像是，有五個S的樣子。」

　　

　　櫻井和大野雙雙踩上聯邦哨兵的肩膀，帝國軍瀑布一樣洶湧降落在聯邦駐紮地，聯邦軍迅速團團包圍上來，如同Forecaster說的，聯邦軍的戰力不停地竄高，但分明一個嚮導都沒有看到，難以想像他們的哨兵怎麼會有那樣的戰力，還能受了傷又迅速再次站起。

　　「不對勁。」大野迴旋砍了好幾下，他們在聯邦包圍陣中至此撐了快要一個小時。

　　距離他們該回到雲上的時限愈來愈接近，卻一點援軍的影子都沒見到。

 

　　「陛下……」這次Forecaster的聲音好像在顫抖。

　　「方才和所有的Forecaster確認了，白塔前線不是三成兵力，事實上，只有一成不到，已經上報綠松石公園。」

 

　　「我明白了。」　　

　　櫻井用精神觸手一下子鑽過了三個哨兵的精神世界，像把他們的內臟和皮囊翻轉位置，哨兵將要看見自己的內臟，雖然那是幻覺，但疼痛卻會非常真實。

　　趁著他們受到精神攻擊的空隙，他飛快拔出武器，以為這樣的手段每次都會奏效，但聯邦哨兵們，這些在駐紮地裡尤其高戰力的哨兵，似乎處在一種非常亢奮的狀態中。櫻井看見他們每隔一陣子就嗅嗅一個金屬匣子，裡面似乎裝著什麼東西。

 

　　知道了。大野藉著幾下踢擊使力跳了起來，搶過其中一個金屬匣，堪堪閃過一顆子彈，在他的頰側留下一道擦傷，正緩緩滲出血來。

　　聯邦哨兵有意集中攻擊他，好幾個人抄著武器衝上前來，大野只好扔出手裡的金屬匣，他知道櫻井會好好接住的……這樣的人數，就算他有「以聯邦嚮導協會設定的級別標準，根本檢測不出來」的嚮導，他也不可能全身而退。

 

　　這樣腹背受敵，敵軍包夾，毫無地利的戰場。櫻井翻身越過好幾個哨兵，狠狠奪下金屬匣子，他正踏在聯邦哨兵的肩頭上，在重重包圍中的，是仰起頭來，已經被迫捨棄了武器的大野。

　　此刻王該為何？

　　櫻井笑了出來，他摸上自己後頸緊緊封住的領口，抽出一條和他背脊貼合了好一段時間的硬鞭，拋擲進大野手裡。

　　為騎士送上利劍。

 

　　大野也同樣勾起嘴角，他握緊那個還沾著櫻井體溫的鞭子，輕輕一抖又成了細長的軟鞭，橫掃過數百聯邦哨兵，直指古怪的金屬匣子而去。

　　他再次摟過自己的嚮導，他們的同步率正在瘋狂飆升，精神世界高度重合起來，他的攻擊，他短程SKY DIVE的速度，快到不能再更快，直到鞭子斷成好幾截，落在地上，他又得手了新的特化刀槍。

　　大野的動作頓了頓。

　　空氣在顫動，風在下降，正在下降，非常快速。

　　那只代表了一件事情。

　　大野攢緊了櫻井的手，他知道自從碰過反嚮導金屬，櫻井的手就沒有停止發顫過。

 

　　所有的人都仰起頭來。從雲中漸漸透出一片陰影，像是數千……數萬！數萬人！正在SKY DIVE準備進入白塔前線，彷若席捲而來的狂浪。

　　一個大軍將要壓境的預兆，但不清楚是哪方。

　　是聯邦軍？

　　抑或是帝國軍？

 

 


	77. Chapter 77

　　櫻井細細喘了一口氣，他當然希望那是我方的援軍。他奮力擴展感知範圍，幾乎要到他所能承受的極限，隨之引發的不適驚動了大野，大野對嚮導的了解遠不及哨兵，但他很清楚凡事都有個臨界值，冒然再往前逼近，只會得到精神潰堤的後果。

　　那樣的話，他的嚮導就會變成一個空殼。

　　「停下來吧。」大野說。「就算是敵軍……」他也有必須讓他們活著回到雲上的覺悟。

　　櫻井聞言搖了搖頭，他同樣把大野的手握得緊緊。

 

　　「如果我有帶著望遠鏡下來就好了。」他遺憾地說。語氣裡的雀躍讓大野迅速聯想到一件事情，那就是，這是多麼大規模的SKY DIVE，無疑符合櫻井的胃口，簡直是僅此一處的刺激競賽現場。

　　大野沉默了一下，他環顧左右，看到了遠方一個慢慢掏出望遠鏡的聯邦哨兵，看來是負責擔任防守駐紮點的傢伙，就帶著櫻井SKY RISE到那裡，高樓上視野也比較好。

　　他抹一抹臉頰上已經癒合的傷口，把血跡清除掉，順手得到了一個望遠鏡，那個被他揍了一拳的聯邦哨兵掛在高樓邊晃來晃去。

　　「大野！」哨兵大喊。「我之前是支持你的！我的身家財產都賭在你身上！」

　　大野智搔搔面罩的邊緣，「謝謝。」他把望遠鏡交給他的嚮導，櫻井接了過來，承諾如果那是帝國的援軍，他一定會賠償十個望遠鏡給這個哨兵。

 

　　「見鬼！會是聯邦的！」被搶了望遠鏡的聯邦哨兵大喊，有一半在SKY DIVE競賽時下注的拚命模樣。「我賭是聯邦的！一賠十！」

　　「這很難說。」櫻井瞇起眼睛，從望遠鏡裡看見的是一片黑壓壓的沉潛部隊，都怪馬卡龍，什麼化敵為友的效果，如果不是聯邦和帝國各自習慣的攻擊方式有所差別，光看制服他實在很難分辨敵我。

　　包含現在，他也不甚確定那是哪方。

　　速度最快的是一個哨兵，腰上用帶子和一個嚮導串在一起，最正確最安全的SKY DIVE方法，他和大野好像從來沒有用過。櫻井才稍微分心想了一些有的沒的，那條帶子就被切斷了，他看得很清楚，是哨兵切斷的，接著後方的嚮導拔出刺劍，一手一把，迴旋式展開攻擊，哨兵也同樣，但似乎更喜歡用槍，利用他們的滯空優勢，進行精準對地狙擊。

　　大野也望著遠方，應該說是他們的正上方，他想他已經認出這究竟是哪方的援軍了。

 

　　毫無疑問，那是聯邦五十年不變，功能性和實用性都遠遠超越帝國美學的制服。

　　聯邦哨兵相信帝國皇室一定會言而有信，遵守他們的賭約。櫻井移開了望遠鏡，和大野一起匆匆讓到一邊，SKY DIVE降落時的風壓之大，讓那個聯邦哨兵直接被吹落下去。

　　最快的那組人，已經選上他們所在的大樓樓頂。

 

　　那的確是聯邦的制服，櫻井摸上武器，雖然他最大的武器是他的精神攻擊，但面對SKY DIVE表現這樣優秀的嚮導，他更傾向先發制人（物理上），以免大野又像他們初見面那時一樣不願意對嚮導出手。

　　誰知道就在那對哨兵嚮導穩穩降落以後，嚮導因為屋頂的磁磚地滑了一跤，差點把剛才的帥氣都摔沒了。他慌張地站了起來，說他沒有算到這裡的地板竟然滑溜溜的。

　　旁邊的哨兵咳了一聲，說他們來晚了。

 

　　「聽說白塔前線直接往聯邦駐紮地推進，二宮嚇了一大跳。」松本說。「馬上要我們下來，但是爬錯塔了，跑到灰塔那邊去。」

　　松本把身上的聯邦制服脫掉，大野一看就知道那是從某個倒楣鬼身上剝下來的。灰塔那邊的戰況還不錯，松本解釋，他們徵召了下城區的哨兵們，現在這些人都是。和上城區的哨兵比起來，他們空潛經驗更豐富，也能應對更多突發狀況。

　　相葉也點點頭。「啊──好久沒到下層世界了。」他順手拔掉面罩想要來個深呼吸，櫻井匆匆把他的面罩按回去，問了他們打算待多久，相葉嗚嗚地說得待上半天，他的眼角餘光瞥見有幾個傢伙打算往這裡快攻，於是抄起刺劍蹬著牆就衝刺過去，身體幾乎和地板平行，兩三下就把人釘在牆上不得動彈。

　　這個相葉，跟和二宮在婚禮上決鬥那次，幾乎不是一個等級的，用哨兵的戰力標準來說，就是A和五個S的差別了吧，櫻井感覺自己在冒冷汗，若這些人全都是帝國的敵人，那他們的勝算真的微乎其微了。

　　說起來，當時因為一雙藍眼睛和SKY DIVE不需要嚮導而出名，傳聞中可能是黑暗哨兵的大野，也因為和他確實結合之後斷絕了黑暗哨兵的可能性，不再是帝國皇室長年顧忌的潛伏危險。

　　比起實際上黑暗哨兵的力量，首先排拒藍眼睛的帝國皇室，更害怕的應該是黑暗哨兵天生的魅力和號召力，足以改變任何他們賴以維生的東西。

　　「你們該走了。」松本說，他正忙著給槍充填子彈。「一路順風……逆風？SKY RISE是逆風吧？」

　　

　　援軍與本來就在白塔前線的菁英哨兵們並肩作戰，為他們清出一條路來，待櫻井回神，他和大野已經與主戰場離得遠遠。

　　他們在雲上世界的信仰中樞，白塔做SKY RISE，大野說白塔的SKY RISE做起來難度很高，因為著力點太少了。

　　或許還有這裡太神聖的緣故，櫻井想。他努力地控制自己，這裡是白塔！白塔！櫻井把臉埋進大野的頸側深深吸了一口氣，大野被他弄得癢癢，腳滑了一下，還好他們已經抵達在塔頂的房間，大野先卸貨，接著把窗子和門都鎖緊，用哨兵的速度。

　　櫻井盯著窗邊看，才一眨眼，他的視野轉了大半方向，眼前是天花板和撐在他身上的哨兵。

 

　　「翔ちゃん。」

　　整個SKY RISE的過程中，大野面臨從來沒有攀爬過的白塔，又負起要將帝國臣民的陛下好好送回去的責任，感受到了前所未有的幹勁與認真。然而有個人，不是在他脖子旁邊亂動，就是咬他耳朵，手還放在某些不規矩的地方，讓他一忍再忍，現在已不可忍。

　　「從頭到尾身上都是嚮導素，不是你的錯。」大野說。「但讓它們聞起來像是蜜糖蘋果，就是你的問題。」

　　「我、我的問題？」他的衣服正在被拆掉，鈕扣掉得地上都是。太刺激了，櫻井想把自己的臉摀起來，又捨不得錯過這樣的大野，這個毫無疑問正在結合熱裡面的大野，眉毛委屈地蹙起，眼睛在發燙，手下的動作完全不容抗拒。

　　而且這都是他害的，沒有比這更讓人快樂的誇讚了，櫻井抱住他哨兵的脖子，在白塔裡做這件事情是可以被接受的嗎？彷彿有千百隻眼睛落在他們身上，這裡可是雲上最神聖的地方，雖然是個監牢。

　　他也有過精神潰堤的時候，就在剛覺醒那時。每次清醒過來，都發現自己蜷縮在床上哭泣，好像要把一輩子的眼淚都流乾那樣，雖然也不想哭，卻又不能思考，不曉得自己在哪裡，時間就停止在那刻，自我被囚禁在精神世界的深處。

 

　　「忘了說。」櫻井扯鬆大野的領口，他真是急躁到不行，就想咬咬面前的這個人。「這裡的門鎖不起來，從外面一轉就開了，而且有人正往這裡走過來。」

　　他翻身壓上大野，他們將要在這張床上創造新的美好回憶，大概能讓他好久都只想起這個，而不是白塔裡可怕的每個夜晚。

 

　　這個大野當然清楚了，他的好聽力能遍及五個街區以內。

　　「有個好方法能讓他們自動別靠近這裡，翔ちゃん知道是什麼嗎？」

 

　　櫻井盯著門邊看了好一會兒，精神攻擊？他認真地考慮起來，但就在他沒按住喘息輕喊出來的那刻，突然停頓下來的腳步聲，已經給了他正確答案。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我竟然寫到77章了
> 
> 做人沒這麼有意志力過（。


	78. Chapter 78

　　「你們是不是在進行什麼計畫？」

　　「怎麼會呢。」

　　馬卡龍撞見了他的好姪子。二宮難得不在綠松石公園，而是在議院出現，這讓他感覺自己被抓到了狐狸尾巴，無論他說什麼，依照他們對彼此的了解，那都是包裝得漂亮的藉口。

　　他從二宮往他身後望的視線，就知道他們之間的信任比下午茶裡的薄片火腿還要薄。

　　

　　「你看起來很憂慮耶。」

　　相葉推開二宮辦公室的門，他給二宮送松本做好的便當過來。松本今天要去松本夫人那裡用午餐，他搞不太懂那對母子，是從在聯邦的時候就這樣了，一點兒也搞不懂。

　　二宮撐著頭，他當然憂慮啦，馬卡龍鬼鬼祟祟，他猜那是和新的一輪議院內選有關係的事情，每年年初都要上演一次，但他有個直覺，就是事情應該沒有這麼簡單。

 

　　他對面的相葉自動自發吃起午茶，帝國的甜滋滋午茶很合相葉的胃口，他的秘書端了一盤五種上來，他都沒有受過這種待遇，二宮悶悶地喝了一大口無糖的茶，看秘書喜孜孜的樣子，和已經清掉一個蛋糕的相葉。

　　「好吃──」

　　「您喜歡就好。」秘書笑了笑，他突然發覺自己上司的可怕目光，就慢慢地告退到隔壁房間去，但二宮的哨兵好聽力還是能聽見他們在隔壁悄悄談論自己上司和上司的嚮導的聲音。

 

　　二宮用筆戳戳櫻井拿給他的金屬匣子，從聯邦哨兵身上搶過來的，他應該要快點送去給人拆解，看看裡面到底是什麼東西。

　　不過他擠不出時間來，二宮把眼鏡摘下來捏捏眉心，奇怪，哨兵的好視力怎麼沒能拯救他的近視眼，雖然他能看得很遠，近視卻……怎樣？二宮抬起頭來，他猜自己可能對盯著他看的相葉露出了一個小狗想咬人的表情。

　　相葉伸手過來，二宮向椅子裡縮，你要幹嘛！他連腿都伸到椅子上面，相葉一手撐在桌上，另一手摸上他的臉頰，把他嘴邊沾到的屑屑抹掉。

　　「好了！」相葉坐回椅子裡，順手把二宮面前的金屬匣子拿過來看。

　　二宮好半晌給不出一點反應，他想起對大野說過的「和嚮導一起還是不錯」云云那麼不以為然的自己，都變成過去式了，他是一個同時擁有哨兵和嚮導的人，啊他好想躲到桌子底下，或是乾脆從椅子上人間蒸發，和那兩個聯邦的傢伙比起來，為什麼他的心總是亂糟糟的……

　　相葉把金屬匣子拿起來嗅嗅。「別動！」二宮沒來得及阻止他，但相葉很平靜，甚至很專業，二宮想起來這個人是厲害的動植物學家呢……不過那和金屬匣子應該沒有關係。

 

　　相葉打了一個噴嚏，秘書們全從隔壁房間探頭進來說聲「保重。」，又被二宮噓回去工作。

　　「這個可能是對哨兵的致幻氣體。」相葉說。「只要我拿一種藤蔓來就能測試，那種藤蔓，碰到這種氣體就會變成刺藤。」

　　二宮想起松本不久前才提過那種東西，但松本不肯給他參與宴會的客人名單，否則就沒有下一次的宴會能去。

　　他好像稍微有了一點頭緒。

 

＊

 

　　大野起了個大早，從今天開始到這個周末，他要前往皇都的郊區釣魚，那裡開了一個新的人工湖，釣魚和獵野雁比起來是新穎的活動，讓好多帝國人躍躍欲試，而移居帝國的聯邦人本來就有釣魚的喜好，大概因為釣魚是在聯邦唯一一件能慢慢做的事情。

　　他預約之後等上半年，現在才終於等來了，他給自己扣釦子的手都因為興奮在微微顫抖，今天無論發生什麼，都不能阻止他去釣魚的決心。

 

　　大野拿著鞋子坐到床邊，他聽見被子在床上磨出來的沙沙聲，毫不意外有雙手伸過來環住他的腰，試圖把他拖往床上的溫柔鄉。

　　「兄さん。」

　　櫻井從被子裡鑽了出來，露出一片肩頭，看起來好像會因此感冒的樣子。大野拉拉被子，把櫻井整個人蓋了起來，接著試圖把黏在他腰上的手臂拆下來。

　　「時間明明還早。」櫻井再次探出頭來，他湊到大野的身邊，幾乎要趴上大野的大腿那樣子的，不打算在早上給哨兵一個安寧。

 

　　他說過無論發生什麼，都不能阻止──大野難耐地閉上眼睛，他抓著床柱，整個人斜斜地倚在那上面，穿好的長褲滑到他膝間，礙事的襯衫下擺他自己抓住了，按在下腹那裡，在他下腹以下，是任何一個哨兵都難以承受的畫面，一大早的，整個房間裡都是嚮導素，自己發熱發硬的地方被好好地照顧起來，雖然技術還是很生澀，不過對他來說，是視覺刺激方面的問題。

　　大野喘了一口氣，他開始忍不住咬起下唇來，想起了紳士的聚會裡，一堆差不多年紀的男性哨兵湊一起，哨兵是那樣重視感官的體質，正中午的喝多了就開始口無遮攔（或者根本裝出來的醉態），能從頭到尾都一直聊嚮導，三句不離嚮導。

　　對哨兵來說，當遇見一個嚮導，管不住眼睛的就會往人家的脖子那裡飄，其實是盯著腺體看，視覺被嗅覺主導的一種表現。

　　大概也是因為這個緣故，大部分嚮導不太裸露出脖子，總是好好地裹在衣料裡，或是用上絲巾圍巾等等，包含現在這個鼻尖紅紅的櫻井。大野摸摸櫻井的髮尾，向下滑過他的頸子，得到了細細輕顫。

　　大野總是很擔心，他沒有出現在紳士的聚會上時，他的嚮導或許也是話題的這件事情。二宮聞言皺了一下臉，他說最好不要知道太多。而哪裡都能出入的松本尷尬地說，總不會有人把聚會和議會搞混，只要他們認清TPO，說話和著裝一樣得體的話。

 

　　「好了。」大野把自己抽出來，櫻井裹著被單去漱漱口。「可是你還沒、」他話還沒說完，被子就被掀開，他的哨兵爬了進來，一路虔誠親吻，弄得他腿很癢，扭動了幾次，把大野的頭髮都弄亂了，最後大野從被子探頭出來，竟然有點驚喜，櫻井想把大野的頭髮弄整齊，可惜他本來就不擅長這種事情，只是任憑自己的玩心把大野的頭髮纏在手指上。

 

　　幾個淺淺的吻，幾個深深的吻。

　　有手指在為他擴充，一開始還感覺得到指尖有點寒意，全都送進去之後就只覺得裡面被旋轉著撐開來，櫻井側過臉，去看看時間，大野發覺了他的目光所在，拾起枕頭扔了過去，讓那個可憐的時鐘從桌上穩穩地落到椅子上，沒受半點傷。

　　這下子換櫻井開始緊張起來，今天有非常重要的事情得做，如果他遲到……

 

　　他用腿去夾在他看來慢吞吞的大野，大野捉住他的腿讓他別動，否則那些把莖體沾染得濕淋淋的東西都要蹭上褲子。早上真不安分，他咬了一口嚮導的肩膀，手指拿了出來，作勢要送進嘴裡吸吮，就被櫻井狠狠地抓住，眼裡都是震驚和羞赧。

　　他就趁著那個時候，把自己漲得發痛的地方送了進去，床單被攢得緊緊，扯得他膝蓋按住那塊也緊繃繃的。櫻井抬了抬腰，適應了一會兒，腸壁沒再想把他擠出去，大野才抽動起來。

　　

　　新換上的衣服也掩蓋不了沾滿全身的嚮導素，大野從出皇宮就一路收到來自哨兵的眼神，多半只是抬眼輕輕一瞥的那種，他不否認他的哨兵鼻子有時候也會害他做出一樣的事情，對嚮導素多加注意，因為結合熱一發作起來，哨兵嚮導湊一起就不願意出門，所以那些目光，可能有很大的成分是同情。

　　他就這樣領受著莫名其妙的同情，直到人工湖的氣味遠遠蓋過緩緩逸散中的嚮導素為止。

 

＊

 

　　櫻井送走了大野和行李，拿起他重要的時鐘，擺回大野總是收拾得乾乾淨淨的桌上。他在大野的房間洗了個澡，想著要和豆芽一起吃早餐，就隨便套了件衣服去育兒室。

　　他一打開門，沒想到會看見背對著這裡的豆芽，和抱著豆芽的親王殿下，他爸爸，穿著晨禮服，及早結束了敦睦出行，他知道這個消息，但沒想到這樣快。

 

　　「他們說那一邊是你的房間。」親王轉過頭來說。「可能我會錯意了。」

　　懷裡的豆芽看來已經跟爺爺熟悉起來，肉肉的小手往櫻井走出來的房間指了指。「Dada。」

　　然後她又指指櫻井。「Papa。」

　　真是告密鬼！櫻井真想把出賣他的豆芽揉回搖籃裡，這難道是對早餐晚了十分鐘的報復？他不禁小心眼地揣測起帝國皇室公主殿下的心意，但豆芽只是用藍色的大眼睛盯著他看，低頭繼續在桌上玩她的小火車。

 

　　「我換個衣服再過來。」櫻井說。

　　「不必了，不用正式，我只是來看看我們小花。」親王說。「別別！別吃火車！」

 

 


	79. Chapter 79

 

　　代號：夏季草莓。

　　皇都郊區平靜的一天，就從通訊機收到來自皇宮的機密消息開始沸騰起來。巡邏官搭上他們最快的船，一路加速，接著改成快馬，避開了要進入皇都的人潮，才終於抵達郊區的人工湖，老爺夫人們最近的新消遣去處。

　　巡邏官捏著薄薄一張機密，已經放進了信封裡，現在由他轉交給親王殿下的貼身騎士，騎士划進人工湖裡，東張西望好一陣子，終於找到了大野，大野正躺在小船裡小睡片刻，釣竿掛在船邊，船因為騎士的泊近而晃動起來，害得大野以為有魚上鉤，慌忙醒了過來。

　　「是來自皇宮的機密快報。」

　　大野接了過來，看見上面寫著夏季草莓，立即明白發生什麼事情。

＊

　　是雲下的戰況已經惡化到要威脅帝國的安危了嗎？還是皇都的政事突然出現什麼措手不及的情況？大野的貼身騎士（護衛）也是哨兵，一個二十出頭歲的小夥子，就是在哨兵學院被大野教過幾次 SKY DIVE ，又在首席哨兵選拔和大野決鬥的那個。

　　在相葉的劍術多日教導之後，又輾轉由松本監督練習，他確實感受到了聯邦的鐵與血，現在已經是個鐵錚錚的好哨兵，改頭換面的幅度，就連二宮都讚嘆不已，懷疑原本那個嬌慣青年被綁架了，而認為有必要引入哨兵教育的一環。

　　於是目前他拔劍的速度，竟然比大野出拳的速度快，就是這樣大有可為的這樣一個年輕人，卻在整趟趕回皇都的路上都惴惴不安。

　　在這種情況中，他不由得衷心佩服他們殿下的處變不驚，大野安靜地坐在他對面，跟他要了紙和筆，開始書寫起來。

　　「您在寫什麼呢？」

　　大野抬眼笑了一下。「沒什麼，紀錄一下釣到什麼魚，可以怎麼料理而已。」

　　「噢。」年輕的騎士想了想又問。「您覺得，會是什麼事情，讓我們要這麼急著趕回皇宮？」

　　「這個嘛。」大野接過騎士遞上來的水盆，他已經連續釣了五天的魚，遠離皇都的喧鬧和煩憂，所有人各自在自己的一艘小船上面悠哉悠哉，也不一定要釣魚，人工湖上多得是為了享受靜謐生活的人。

　　現在大野開始刮起鬍子，他必須把這幾天來的放縱都在進入皇都之前都處理掉。

　　「有一些嚮導，你不能要求他們太有耐心，特別是某些時候。」

　　「我的嚮導就挺沒耐心的。」

　　「但那孩子很擅長 SKY DIVE 。」大野說。「別深究我剛才說的。」

　　騎士似懂非懂，他一路咀嚼大野的話，基本上他都會把大野說的話在當日值勤結束後記錄在自己的筆記本上，陛下曾經稱讚過他的英勇和細心，他也一直放在心上時時勉勵自己，可是大野有時候實在令人摸不著頭緒。

　　青年騎士一路跟隨，但當他踏入皇宮，他正要把配劍拆下來交給宮裡的侍從時，突來的一股熟成果香，讓他把大野的前言和後語迅速兜在一起，臉上一紅，也不敢抬頭去面對誰，知道現在是自己該告退的時候了。

　　那不是什麼水果的香味，是哨兵根本無法抵禦的結合熱嚮導素。

　　櫻井聽見開門的聲音，他知道那會是他的哨兵，計畫上大野會去人工湖釣上一個星期整整的魚，那就是七天的意思，但現在才到了第五天。

　　「抱歉。」他對著大野伸出手來，只是一點肢體上的接觸，也可以大幅度舒緩結合熱的痛苦。「我和秘書說過，讓他記得把你剩下來的假期補給你。」

　　大野知道自己的嚮導雖然話還說得很清楚，但自己的身體都管不了了。

　　他慢條斯理地脫鞋，把鞋帶緩緩鬆開，和他緊握在一起的，櫻井的手心，因為情動已經濕得不成樣子。

　　櫻井還穿著睡衣，多半是早上一醒來就發現突發的結合熱。

　　照理來說只要他們別湊在一起，結合熱就不會那麼頻繁。但這又有什麼不好呢？沒有人會拒絕自己嚮導的結合熱，光是嚮導素就快要讓人發狂，嗅著那股氣味走過來的大野，就算他不去碰觸，某個器官也已經在發脹。

　　「忍耐多久了？」他摸向櫻井裸露出的肩膀，向下緩緩褪掉那件睡衣，櫻井興奮得在發抖，用手肘把冰枕推到一邊，迅即環上大野的脖子，把自己胸前的敏感處往大野面前送，大野是新刮的鬍子，他一碰就知道，鬍後水的氣味，沒有一點鬍渣。

　　櫻井必須承認，他一早醒來之後，是先拖著這副身體去做完晨間的準備，才讓人通知大野，因為他想讓大野看見他最好的樣子。

　　刷牙漱口刮鬍子啦，順便洗了澡啦，只不過是五天的分別，櫻井不曉得自己幹嘛這麼謹慎，好像大野是個要和他初會的情人似的，太刺激了，但他絕不要承認他想了一些奇怪的事情，譬如要是他們只是萍水相逢的情人，看對眼就狠狠地做起了愛來──這種事情，似乎在聯邦發生過？

　　「總覺得，你好像看起來不太一樣， 兄さん 。」

　　在大野把他按進床鋪裡以後，櫻井發表了他對於大野的感想。此時他哨兵的指腹正在他的乳尖揉弄，指側有些薄繭，不知道是拿武器還是拿畫筆弄出來的，他愛極了那些東西，忍不住就想放進嘴裡舔濕，大野摸索著他的口腔，不清不重地說，到底一不一樣，等會兒就知道了。

　　櫻井縮回了舌頭，大野又吻了上來，他的上衣被嚮導急躁地脫掉，可憐的褲子也是，勃起的性器把底褲撐出一個弧度，隔著底褲，櫻井的大腿感覺到那個東西的熱度和硬度，他快要尖叫出聲，大野著手握住了他的陰莖，這樣多久了？大野在他耳邊問，用低沉的聲音，不讓他有說謊的餘地。

　　「一個小時。」櫻井說。「我先、射過一次。」

　　他躺在床上，身體被墊著的枕頭撐出一個拱形，大野把他的雙腿向上抬，擺成某種羞恥的樣子，櫻井可以看見自己勃起的性器，高高翹在空中，大野只輕輕碰了那裡幾下，從前端的小孔便流出一些興奮的液體。

　　「快進來。」櫻井不想求饒。他的手指快要可以撕裂那張床單，精神世界正在呼喚著他的哨兵，他感覺自己全身的血液都衝往頭部，哨兵的氣味、大野智的味道、他需要大野智的味道，他快要陷入狂躁了，別再誘惑他了！

　　大野的慢動作，並不是他不渴望目前正擺在他面前的嚮導。他只是因為連日未眠，做什麼都有點遲緩而已，顯然櫻井並沒有同理心來替他想想。

　　大野被一股粗蠻的力量往前拉，櫻井坐到他身上，先是狠狠地朝著他的頸邊吸了好幾口，接著大野便感覺到櫻井扶住他的陰莖，他那個蕈狀的前端碰到了一處濕潤而緊繃的地方，一開始總是有些奇妙的感觸，他們的第一次時什麼潤滑都沒有，說實在是挺痛的，大野皺了下眉，他半撐起身體，握住櫻井的腰，把他的嚮導往自己性器上按，打樁一樣破開那些軟肉，插到最深的地方。

　　又濕、又熱。

　　大野仰起脖頸，他大口喘氣，舒服得無話可說而只能呻吟。櫻井癱在他身上，隨著他的抽插夾吸他那根埋在裡面的肉棒，幾乎不用上下起身，只要用那個淫蕩的腸道緊緊服侍他，就快要榨出他的精液，逼得他射精在裡面，把肉穴深處弄得黏糊糊的。

　　他沒有那麼早射的打算。

　　因為他知道他的嚮導需要一段時間的貼心服侍才會滿足，罪魁禍首就是他本人，從一開始便養大了櫻井的胃口，大野把落下來的瀏海全都順到額頭後面，櫻井的嘴唇貼在他臉頰上，一下又一下，順著他的頂弄而擦將過去，從鼻子滾出凌亂的喘息，不時還有拔高的呻吟，很少在櫻井身上聽到那種聲音，但他們瘋狂榨乾對方的時候倒是很常見。

　　大野暫時退了出去。

　　他按住櫻井豐潤的臀部，把自己的肉棒往外拔，從櫻井下面那張嘴流出一些透明黏液，有些被攪出泡泡來，牽連出一些絲，和他的性器沾在一起，全都濕濕滑滑。

　　「我腿痠了。」櫻井說。

　　「你才沒有站起來，翔 ちゃん 。 」大野摟住他的腰，櫻井的手也同樣放在大野的腰上，他瞇起眼睛，突然捏了幾下大野的屁股，把他又射了一次的殘精都沾到大野腿上。

　　「我有沒有站起來， 兄さん 會不知道嗎？」

　　大野哼了一聲，他的表情非常輕蔑，輕蔑得櫻井敢說他從來沒在別的地方表現得那麼運籌帷幄，那麼明顯，那麼令人顫慄不已，大野倨傲又自信，漂亮的雙手從小腿溜上他的大腿直到腿根，逼得櫻井全心全意的臣服，他必須、臣服，他必須在大野面前低下自己的頭顱，然後他才可以得到他想要的。

　　他朝著大野慢慢打開雙腿，讓自己那個可以承受大野所有慾望的小孔暴露在大野面前，他的身體裡面已經開始在蠕動了，空虛地痙攣，不停地痙攣，直到大野終於把他的肉棒推了進來。

　　「裡面很軟。」大野雙手扶在床鋪上。他先是小幅度的擺腰，然後換成又快又急的抽插輾壓，房間裡都是他們肉體撞擊發出來的聲響，肉穴的深處軟軟爛爛的，是世界上最溫柔最溫暖的地方，緊緊包裹著他，吸吮他，狠狠地吸吮他，直到他終於在裡面噴出了第一股精液。

　　身體裡的那根東西，還在一跳一跳的。櫻井迷亂地搖頭，他只剩下一些貧乏的單詞能用，譬如「不行、不要、太快」，全都抵不過快感，高潮一次之後就想要下一次，這是他的夏季草莓時刻，他可以非常任性。

　　你可以非常任性，那是他的哨兵 去釣魚之前允許 的。

＊

　　「短時間之內，應該不需要別的假期了。」

　　「真的？」櫻井狐疑地望向大野，大野貓著背，含糊地嗯了一聲。等到給櫻井清理完身體之後，他就準備開始補眠，乾淨的被子和被單都準備好了。

　　「我在人工湖那裡，見到多拿滋了。」大野說。櫻井不小心捏上了他的手臂，這個消息真是可怕，他還記得上次多拿滋給大野帶來了多大的困擾。

　　「沒事吧？」櫻井碰了碰他的臉頰，他們在晨曦中摟抱在一起，比之前天天能見到彼此的時候更親密。「希望你的貼身騎士有派上用場。」

　　大野聞言笑了幾聲，那個有趣的傢伙，是啊，是有派上用場。「我覺得稍微有了一點頭緒。」他說。

　　「關於多拿滋這次的目的。」

 

 


	80. Chapter 80

 

　　大野智很確定自己只是放了五天的假。

　　他把懷裡正揪著他一撮頭髮的豆芽轉移到櫻井懷裡，可憐的豆芽，開始Dada！Dada！地喊他，纏著他要他別走。你看看，公主殿下因為你所以這麼傷心，陛下這樣說。

　　皇室的秘書官一個頭兩個大了，他才是這世界上最可憐的人好不！

　　「我只是想和殿下匯報這個星期的行程。」秘書官說。「因為上個星期發生太多事情了。」

 

　　說起上個星期大野正在湖上享受悠哉生活的時候，馬卡龍人等在議院裡打算偷偷摸摸表決是否引入致幻氣體（魔女的吐息）的事情被首席哨兵二宮准將逮個正著，櫻井知道這消息的時候，差點笑到岔氣。

　　豆芽把手裡的藍色小魚娃娃丟到大野的腿上，然後是紅色的，最後五個顏色全都丟了過去，一隻還掉到秘書官的面前，開始她的搗亂行動。

　　結果因此倒大楣的人卻是接任歐培拉首相的卡士達首相，目前任期堪堪超過了一年，一切都正要上軌道的時候，竟然爆出了議院裡誰都能亂通過政策的醜聞，說起來他和馬卡龍還是敵對的派別呢，也不是在圖利自己人，就是相當不幸運。

　　櫻井低下頭來，突然發現他腿上的魚都跑到大野那裡和地上了，趕忙一隻一隻抓回來。

　　「Pa。」豆芽又用無辜的藍色大眼睛盯著他看，她現在這招已經玩得很上手。

　　「別擾亂。」櫻井捏了下她的臉頰，要她乖乖讓秘書官把話說完。

 

　　「結果召開了新的議會內選來決定新的首相。」秘書官深吸了一口氣說。「最後出線的是相當麻煩的人物。」

　　「這個人是馬卡龍的親友？」大野猜。

　　「不是。」秘書官回答。「不過他們是同一個派別的。」

　　「這個人風評很不好？」大野又猜。

　　「相反，和被歐培拉勛爵直接讓賢的卡士達勛爵比起來，這個人在上下城區的聲望和民望都更高，而且他的政治生涯幾乎沒有汙點和任何花邊事件。」

　　一旁的櫻井已經開始忍不住想搶答了。

　　「嗯……那就是因為他太認真了，讓底下的人都很辛苦？」大野擠出了最後的答案。

 

　　「錯了！」秘書官猛然大喊，被嚇到了的陛下和公主殿下瞪了一眼，才訥訥地說：「因為他是第一個平民出身的首相。」

　　那有什麼不對勁的地方嗎？不如說帝國在這幾百年間都沒出過半個平民首相才奇怪，大野想。

　　大野推著嬰兒車，他們在皇宮的園林裡散步，裡面豆芽直直坐著，正扶著邊緣往外面望，從後方看過去，只能看見她的小軟帽和肉呼呼的臉頰。

　　只是五天不見，感覺豆芽又長大了不少。是啊是啊，櫻井把手套褪了下來，塞進口袋裡，夏天開始近了，聯邦最大的節日近了，帝國的夏天節日也近了，想起之前的這個節日豆芽才剛出生，暗殺事件之後大野還每天都神經兮兮的（這裡櫻井不敢提），這次是該好好放鬆來參加七月節日了。

　　大野應了聲好，他暫時放開自己嚮導的手，讓櫻井去撓發癢的脖子，都已經抓出幾道紅痕了。

　　「最近的光織布，總感覺沒有以前的那麼好。」櫻井說。「所以豆芽的夏季服裝都換成棉麻的材質。」

　　「那你的內褲呢？」大野問。

　　櫻井捶了他一下。大野說自己是說認真的，才不是故意要調侃他。

　　「我和光織布的感情已經超過三十年了，我很專情的，是下了很多決心才喜歡上光織布的。」櫻井用發牢騷的語氣說了一長串，大野全程都在偷笑，帝國人的腦迴路真的很奇妙，他想來想去，覺得要是從他的生活裡出一本書，內容是他一個土生土長聯邦人在帝國遇見的文化差異，說不定會挺有趣的。

　　不過光是書名就傷透腦筋。我的帝國生活，太平淡了。一百種你不知道的帝國人真相，可能會引起一點注意吧。

　　顧及他的身分比較特殊，是直接和帝國的皇帝陛下有儀式關係，或許書名應該放入一點這種浪漫要素。大野記得自己有在諷刺日報看過的，還有一些在街頭上用幾個銅幣就有的小說，這樣設想的話，大概是霸道皇帝逼我嫁之類的吧，不不，這樣的話他的讀者群就不夠大了。

　　「兄さん到底一路都在笑什麼？」

　　「沒事沒事。」

　　「才不像沒事。」嚮導使用了他的精神觸手，原本是想從哨兵的精神世界裡翻出一些秘密的，但就在精神觸手碰上大野的精神屏障時，櫻井才想起來，他好像一段時間都沒給大野做過精神疏導了。

　　

＊

 

　　「你可不可以不要那麼……就是笑得那麼燦爛。」

　　松本潤，正待在二宮家裡的廚房研究新蛋糕食譜的松本潤，迎來了今天的客人。

　　大野智以前固然會常常和相葉雅紀一起去他家裡玩，因為他家是聯邦有名的城堡，但自從他們都和二宮和也展開同居生活之後，大野就很少上門了。

　　松本拉了張椅子在大野對面坐下來，他仔細觀察了一下大野，哨兵狂躁症狀，完全沒有。笑容，燦爛溫和。心情，非常美麗。

　　八成是被好好精神疏導了吧。

　　「我知道你過得很滋潤。」松本說。他嗅到了一股愛情的酸腐氣味。「我個人是沒有什麼想法，但如果二宮在這裡，肯定要露出某種厭世的表情。」

　　「說到這個，他們怎麼樣了？」大野一邊試吃松本的試驗品，一邊用吞嚥的空隙說話。

　　「這個嘛，相葉和之前一樣，親王殿下要試栽新的水果，所以把他找了過去。然後二宮負責戰爭的事情，當然壓力不小。」松本把模具倒了過來，開始處理上面的錫箔紙。

 

　　「而且最近他們的派別開始執政了，這個節骨眼上的首相，真是大權在握。你應該知道吧，新的首相，波堤先生對皇室的態度，他上任的第一個政策，就是要縮減皇室的俸給。」

　　松本撕破了錫箔紙，他最討厭這種時候了。「你看，現在的局勢就像這個錫箔紙，黏得分不開，四處惹麻煩。」

　　「翔ちゃん說，不想要縮減皇室俸給的首相，不是一個正常的首相。」

　　「雖然是那樣，依我和波堤見過幾次面的感覺，說句你不喜歡聽的，他有種和戚風類似的氣質。」

　　大野扁了扁嘴，他抬高下巴，想在松本面前裝成一個豁達的哨兵，但都被松本看破手腳了，不是一張帥臉和受到嚮導啦女性啦歡迎這一點，松本說，是一種年輕的、有號召力的氣質，在帝國這種人有點少見。

　　大野也同意這個想法，帝國的人過得有點……太精緻了，有那麼尖銳的魅力的人，幾乎走一百公里也見不到一個。

　　「你們最近就會見到面了吧？」松本扭開水龍頭。「陛下應該會邀請他和他的夫人去用晚餐，二宮和我已經收到邀請函。」

　　

　　「不，首相拒絕了邀請。」大野向前傾身，他們之間的氣氛開始嚴肅起來。「拒絕的理由是他認為不應該在戰爭期間舉辦任何晚宴，而且當天他要召開軍事會議。」

　　松本訝異地取過擦手巾，不敢相信自己聽見了什麼。「那種回答，是在當面給皇室碰冷釘子……而且召開軍事會議是首席哨兵的權限。」

 

　　「不再是了。」

　　不知道什麼時候出現的二宮把手上的文件一扔，也拉了一張椅子過來坐，他的臉色非常不好，很可能是因為過了飯點卻還沒用餐的緣故。

　　「是我自願放棄的。」二宮雙手一攤。「畢竟馬卡龍的處分要怎麼定，操之於波堤。我從小是被馬卡龍養大的，還是會稍微擔心一下我親叔叔的安危。」

　　「你是好人。」大野像看穿了一切，做了這樣的結論。

　　但二宮可不領情，他說隨便吧，他最想做的工作，就像他之前說過的一樣，待在家裡接案子，哪裡也不用去的那種。有一股甜甜圈風暴將要在帝國內部橫掃各處，這是確實的，他最好先撤退。

　　「我不重要，只是換成誰都可以的位置，波堤之後會安排個軍事天才來證明這點。倒是您──」

　　「那麼您打算怎麼做呢。」二宮和松本幾乎異口同聲，他們在這段時間之內似乎培養出了某些默契，讓大野感覺到一種強烈的壓迫感逼近而來，他開始後悔怎麼不在知道他們可能會結婚的時候就率先阻止。

　　「帝國臣民的親王殿下？」

 

 


	81. 自由邦出行篇

　　說起帝國臣民的親王殿下，在聯邦的居民心中，是那個曾經有黑鷲稱號的男人，不知道怎麼認識了他們帝國的皇子，然後就變成他們的人了。果然帝國的嚮導比起被擄來聯邦結合，他們真正在做的事情，是把聯邦哨兵的心擄走吧，真是太可怕了。

　　而在帝國居民的心中，這個他國的哨兵，雖然他們知道這個人SKY DIVE很厲害，但說到底不就是兇狠的敵方所以才那麼有名的嗎！結果從小看到大的自家皇子竟然被結合了！是可忍孰不可忍！原本是這麼憤怒的一種心情，還曾經因此在雲下一路行軍突破了聯邦的一個塔（當然只撐了幾個小時又被奪回去）。

　　後來呢，這個就要由資深的帝國居民來告訴各位，原本只是一些年輕的嚮導在「最想和他划船」票選中投給他，年輕的嚮導嘛，滿腦子都是談戀愛和結合，不中用不中用，有些熟年哨兵會這樣搖頭，但當他們把自己的一條小命捏在手裡迎戰大野的時候，卻又是膝蓋一軟的樣子了。

　　陛下最英明神武的先見之明，就是把這個聯邦的少校變成帝國的親王，善哉善哉。

 

　　「我以前曾經很愛看諷刺日報。」櫻井啜了一口咖啡，順手把豆芽的麵包撕成小塊放到她面前。「但是我現在完全理解為什麼歷任首相都想把它查禁。」

　　「你就是在上面學一堆奇怪的事情的。」大野想起諷刺日報有個小角落，裡面都是一些低俗的色情故事，他曾經被剛學會騎到他身上的櫻井弄得失去理智，而且後來他克服了，這才是最重要的。

　　「你看這上面你的頹廢照片。」櫻井把日報推到他面前，斗大的標題寫著在戰爭期間親王殿下連續釣魚五天不問世事，浪費納稅人的錢云云，附上了大野還沒刮鬍子之前低頭鑽進船艙的照片。

　　「拍得太好看了，完全讓人搞不清楚重點。」櫻井說。「頭版不是這樣做的，諷刺日報品質堪憂，他們以前有創意多了。」

　　大野沒有搭理他，轉過身去和豆芽說起話來，豆芽已經可以慢慢說出完整的句子了，說的最好的就是請給我一個小麵包，真可愛真可愛，大野把人抱起來蹭蹭，豆芽被晨起時還沒刮到的鬍渣蹭了好幾下，開始做起無用的掙扎，但另外一個人還在翻報紙，都沒注意到她。

　　「我覺得最好的一次，就是他們在懷疑你是不是人造人，然後說真正的我在十年前就被掉包了的那次報導，多麼有個人風格。結果現在和其他的報紙都報一樣的東西。」

　　櫻井撐著下巴，他真的很難過。他作為一個忠實讀者已經太多年了，現在這種幽默感奇妙的三流報紙愈來愈少，剩下來的都是大報，每天看完所有的報紙是他的工作，卻也不免得有點無聊。

 

　　其他的大報，除了本來就和皇室不太合拍的幾份是親王殿下浪費納稅錢的報導以外，基本上都是首相的新聞，曾經被擋下來的「支持法案」在他手下一下子便通過了，嚮導學院也獲撥資金，一些民生政策一波一波撼動了上下城區，全部都是以櫻井的位置不可能做到的事情。

　　大野抱著孩子，他注意到櫻井的表情，其實從他們起床就那樣了，明顯的悶悶不樂，方才說了那些有的沒的大概也只是一種他和自己情緒掙扎的方式。

　　「你今天會去哨兵的聚會嗎？」櫻井的指尖在咖啡杯旁邊敲動，他猜想今天就算首相過來作國事匯報，也很可能不會帶著文件箱，那麼他就等於沒有工作。

　　大野搖了搖頭。「馬卡龍不能離開他的宅邸，當然也不可能在綠松石公園（軍事部門）辦這種聚會了，而且──」

　　「而且多拿滋會在那種場合出入。」大野說。「我不是在怕他。」他賭上哨兵的自尊心強調他絕不害怕。

　　「嗯、嗯，我知道，兄さん。」櫻井慌忙安撫他。

　　「魔女的吐息就是由他帶進帝國的，他急著要脫手那種東西的製造方法，在一些社交場上找他的獵物，帝國光織布公司的那個……頭銜我忘了，就是我在聯邦本來就認識的少校，他就曾經遇過多拿滋。」

　　櫻井的表情愈來愈訝異，他懷疑大野是帝國機情部（夫人們的聚會）的情蒐人才。

　　「多拿滋在推銷的時候，說這只是舒緩哨兵用的氣體，可以專注、舒緩狂躁等等。但相葉做過實驗，聯邦哨兵的項鍊裡面放的就是這種致幻氣體。」

　　「而且那些在聯邦的SKY DIVE時也出現過。」櫻井接話道。「還有醫院底下……可能聯邦的氣體就是在那裡製造的。」

　　「或許吧。」大野說。「我懷疑那個氣體有點問題，可能它本身有什麼缺陷，讓多拿滋必須逃離聯邦過來帝國，我看他那樣就能確定他在逃命。但又因為身上沒錢必須賣製造方法維生。」

　　櫻井想了想。「他可能也和馬卡龍他們碰頭了，所以才有那場偷偷摸摸的投票，要引進魔女的吐息。」

　　「最糟的情況就是，不只要把魔女的吐息當成娛樂或醫療用途，還打算用在戰爭上。」大野難得嚴肅地這樣說，無論從什麼角度，他絕對不希望雲上雲下有戰事發生，但哨兵的天性，或者說是覺醒者的天性，必須得承認戰場是他們的皈依之所。

　　他抱著懷裡才剛打過奶嗝的豆芽，對目前的局勢充滿千言萬語也說不盡的不安。

　　

＊

 

　　「我們遲到了整整一個小時。」

　　「不是遲到，只是晚到，親愛的。」波堤首相告訴他的夫人。「別什麼事情都大驚小怪，和跟他們見面比起來，我不認為國事比較不重要，而且我們正在與聯邦打仗，哪裡都需要我下指示。」

　　「但那是皇室──」波堤夫人不甚確定地開口。「拒絕晚餐已經足夠失禮了。」

　　「我們到皇宮了。」波堤首相看了一眼手錶，不想去管他那個貴族出身，一提到皇室就畢恭畢敬的妻子。

　　「但願我們做好各自的工作，塔保佑我們。」

 

　　不可先開口，不可擅自坐下，不可背對陛下。波堤首相走在秘書官的後面，有些繁文縟節，譬如這皇宮裡面掛滿了牆上的畫像，是不需要存在的。

　　他身為一介平民，還是第一個進入議院的平民首相，對自己最驕傲的部份便是他的白手起家，不依靠任何的血統和背景，就算後來娶了個伯爵家的小姐，他認為那也是他的岳父母對他青眼有加，他自己也足夠努力的緣故。

　　首相走入謁見室，無論是陛下還是陛下的哨兵，都要比他小上十幾歲，所以他在低頭的時候總有一種奇怪的感覺，他很難發自內心信賴這樣子年輕的君主。

　　他沒有行吻手禮，而只是和陛下握了下手。在那瞬間他看清楚了陛下的模樣，在旁邊站著親王殿下，腰間配著劍，兩個人看起來都漂亮而年輕，讓波堤覺得他們全都又精緻、又無所事事。殿下也在大概是謁見的規矩，他以為只會見到君主，但他想了起來，嚮導總是需要他的哨兵陪同。

　　「我認為，這是一個迂腐的規矩，陛下。」波堤忍不住出言道。「如果哨兵和嚮導不是互補而互相尊重的個體，那就是帝國不能進步的證明。」

　　

　　大野聞言有了一點笑意，但他隱藏了下來。櫻井的精神波動遠遠沒有他表現出來的那麼平靜，先是因為被拖延了一個小時而覺得隱隱慍怒，接著見到了這位波堤先生，又被波堤先生突然和他握手的動作給嚇了一大跳，差點撞進他懷裡，但大野扶住他的腰了，所幸這位若有所思的首相並沒有發現。

　　大野看見了他的嚮導緊繃著的肩膀，有個首相讓櫻井完全沒轍，先不論波堤的個人施政方向和他對皇室的態度，他也覺得挺有趣的。

　　「殿下是作為我的騎士站在這裡的，您看，他的腰間有配劍。」櫻井溫和地說。「並不是正在壓迫我的哨兵。但您說的那些我非常同意。」

　　於是波堤先生匆匆湊上前和大野握了手，為了清空他的路線，櫻井還閃到一邊去。

　　他開始搞不懂這是怎麼回事了，櫻井不著痕跡地和大野對望，眼裡充滿疑惑，大野微微聳了下肩，和波堤的那下握手握得相當有男子氣概，波堤還伸手拍了他肩膀一下，差點害他失守笑了出來。

　　大野用精神波動要櫻井安心，波堤先生反正沒有惡意，他只是和他從前一樣，是隻誤入險惡皇宮叢林的小白兔罷了。

　　「有點疼。」大野還是笑了出來。

　　「我以前是在軍隊服役的，手勁比較大一點。」

　　「是嗎？」大野來興了。「您在哪個塔？」

　　「黑塔，我在帝國軍的前線待了幾個月，後來負傷休養一陣子，下來守黑塔的左翼。你們聯邦軍真的是推進速度很快啊，幾個月就風雲變色了。」

　　「不不，聯邦只是輪調頻繁而已，我之前也待過黑塔，帝國守得太密了，奪旗戰打了好幾個月也推進不了一公分。」

　　「太有趣了。」波堤哈哈大笑。

　　櫻井並不知道有趣在哪裡，他已經開始眼神空洞地吃起一旁碟子上的馬卡龍，無法插入實戰派的哨兵話題。

　　「殿下一定要和陛下來一趟我老家裡，讓我請一頓晚餐，過個周末什麼的。」波堤說他老家在近郊區的高地有棟城堡，他父親在貴族家裡當管家，退休之後被主人家用一筆小錢打發了，後來幾個兄弟姊妹經商成功的啦步入政治圈的啦，總之買下了以前主人家的城堡，至於主人家，和其他破產的貴族一樣住回上城區裡了。

　　「這恐怕有些不合──」規矩。櫻井是想說，他們的出行會帶上不少侍衛，恐怕會是一個負擔。

　　

　　「那裡是帝國的美食之城，有些上城區裡沒有的佳餚，全部都是我的特別推薦。」波堤又補充道。

 

　　「我想我們很樂意。」櫻井聞言快速地瞥了一眼大野，大野順從地跟上，他稍微加厚精神屏障阻擋了那邊的嚮導精神波動傳來的一堆興奮之情。

　　「我們很期待。」

 

 


	82. Chapter 82

 

　　波堤首相執政第一周，也是櫻井沒有半點事情好做的第一周。大野因為整個上城區裡亂糟糟的聲音被吵醒的時候，旁邊的枕頭已經空了，只留下一點餘溫，看來櫻井剛離開不久。

　　更奇怪的是連豆芽都失蹤了。

　　幸好他是個哨兵。大野開始洗漱，他完全可以掌握那兩個人跑去哪裡了，他還可以聽見豆芽發出來的咯咯笑聲，還有帆布擦過草皮的聲音，有種濕潤感，剛下過一點小雨的草皮，食物的味道，氣泡在飲料裡向上飄的沙沙聲，他的嚮導散發出來的氣味。

　　大野感覺自己就和直接把鼻子貼在櫻井身上差不多了。

　　這是一種哨兵的天賦和特權。

　　

　　「你們在做什麼？」

　　發現一道陰影擋住了他的陽光，櫻井把太陽眼鏡往下挪，連帶著他隔壁的豆芽也做了一樣的動作，現在有兩雙相似的眼睛正盯著大野看，讓他一點辦法也沒有。

　　大野一手扶著腰，他抬頭看了看，其實在樹下，根本也做不到日光浴。如果說最好曬太陽的地方，果然還是人工湖那裡了，但是豆芽和他釣的那些魚面對面之後就露出了驚恐的表情，她雖然喜歡魚，但僅限畫出來的那種可愛的版本。

　　「看不出來嗎？酒池肉林啊。」櫻井歪著頭朝他舉杯，但他手裡拿著的其實只是氣泡水，至於「肉林」，大野猜想是放在盤子上，已經被豆芽咬了一角的培根。

　　「肉！」豆芽高舉著她的叉子。「培根！」

　　大野伸手按住了她的頭，今天戴了一頂芥末黃的小軟帽，看上去就像是他捏著一顆南瓜，但南瓜的季節還沒到呢。

　　「不管是瘟疫的時候，還是提拉米蘇大公那個時候，從來都沒有像現在這樣，一點事情也沒有，一點工作都沒有，這樣太不對勁了。」

　　大野摘掉了幾朵開在他腿邊的雜草花，豆芽湊過去看，那些雜草花正在大野手裡變成一條手環，然後套到她的手腕上。

　　比起這些無名的小花，在那邊的櫻井已經快要枯萎了。

　　

＊

 

　　「一個帝國君主做的越少，就是越好，你又不是政府部門裡的誰。我們的新首相替你完成了這個目標，你應該感到高興。」

　　陛下的父親，櫻井親王殿下從他的愛花中短暫地抬起頭來，聽說今天陛下要來訪，還期待了一下也許他的兒婿也會過來，有個年輕的哨兵幫忙翻土施肥真是一大樂事，結果只有他兒子和可愛孫女過來而已。

　　「顯然您不喜歡這位新首相。」

　　「沒有一個首相招人喜歡，我們對他們總是有複雜的情感。」親王放下手裡的剪子，侍從捧著一盆水過來讓他洗淨雙手。

　　「時代在改變了，陛下。我這一路的敦睦出行，已經有了這樣深刻的體會。在上下城區以外的地方，都和以前差多了。火車開始興起，經過的地方就連農村土地也變得值錢，農民賤賣土地，商人大肆收購，哦那個首相，你說他們買下了以前主人家的城堡，那在過去是絕對不會被允許的。」

　　「我認為這是一件好事……階級的流動、」

　　「你怎麼會只看見帝國和聯邦在雲下那些像兒戲一樣的戰事，而沒有看見帝國裡這波由下往上，將要把我們習以為常的社會翻覆的戰爭？」

　　「正因為和帝國的戰事……」

　　「正因為和帝國的戰事，打亂了規矩。我聽說你曾經去過前線，和平民並肩作戰。」

　　櫻井有種祕密被揭破的難堪感。「那是、」

 

　　「新首相下一個要在議院裡通過的提案，陛下曉得是什麼嗎？」親王隨手啜了口茶，沒有抬眼。他從自己兒子的沉默和先前那些支支吾吾中，已經可以拼湊出事實的全貌。

　　「你有一個戰力區間在5S的哨兵，而你自己也是一個優秀的嚮導，適合你們的地方，就在戰場上，不必再偷偷摸摸地上前線去。但提案一過，你們也別以為可以輕易回來。」

　　「他們怎麼能？」櫻井問。「我不認為樞密院會同意這麼魯莽的行為。」

 

　　「你已經為帝國誕下了繼承人。」親王回答他。即便那只是一個還得讓人抱在懷裡的一歲小女孩，那也是生於皇室的正統皇儲，下一個女皇陛下。

　　櫻井淺淺地抽了口氣。

 

　　「我從來不想要任何戰爭發生。」櫻井艱難地說。豆芽抓住了他的一隻手臂，她對自己的處境渾然不覺，抓著幾片花瓣在玩的樣子，讓櫻井不知如何是好。

　　「我也從來不想要皇冠。如果不是安子──」

　　「如果是安子，現在的帝國就會在她的哭哭啼啼之下和聯邦簽一疊跟山一樣高的條約。然後我們不是得逃難到自由邦去當落魄貴族，就是在光織布公司裡成天幹活直到老死。」

　　「我一直認為你是你們兩個裡面更能勝任的那一個，你母親覺得我缺乏一顆公平公正的心。她更支持安子，可能只是因為她對安子感到愧疚，而你身為皇儲的時候，又讓她感到威脅。我曾經希望你能過著自由的生活，我知道你嚮往雲下的世界和那些知識，而不是成天繃著臉的皇帝陛下這個位置。」

　　櫻井垂下了眼睛，他已經好一陣子沒聽見他父親提安子和女皇的事情了。

　　「但我也要讓你知道，你被送上皇位，這個再也沒有人能夠觸及的高度，不只是因為家族的利益，而是你生來必須得這麼做。」

　　「我明白。但在我看來，現在的皇室搖搖欲墜。」櫻井說。「我們已經失去黃金時代了，一切都不同了，他們不再像以前那樣信賴和崇敬皇室，那些報紙和相機、那些傳言……您知道的。」

　　「如果我們想走下去，那勢必得放棄一些東西。」他緊緊摟住自己的孩子，他不希望這樣的命運降臨到她身上。

　　「或許會讓我們疼痛好一陣子。」

 

＊

 

　　回到皇宮時天已經要黑了，厚重的金橘暮色籠罩了整個皇都，櫻井放輕了腳步，把熟睡了的豆芽放進她的床鋪裡去，育兒女僕接手替公主蓋上被子，之後櫻井離開了育兒室，打算前往書房。

　　好幾個侍從拎著一箱一箱行李往泊船場走，櫻井不記得他們有什麼行程，必須得要搬動這麼多行李不可的程度。秘書官從走廊的彼端走了過來，櫻井還在問是不是要赴首相的約，只是他自己忘了時間或什麼的，秘書官說您怎麼可能會記錯行程。

　　「這次從議院發過來的臨時行程，還是機密……說是自由邦因為帝國要從他們那裡調兵力，弄得兩方都不太愉快，而有要投靠聯邦的意思，所以希望您和殿下今晚就啟程。」

　　「啟程？」

　　「前往自由邦，說服總督，讓他們留在帝國。」

　　「在這種時候？」

　　秘書把信件遞給櫻井看，在最下面寫著「國事為上」，大有如果他們不這麼遵從，便是怠忽國事的暗示。

 

　　當晚午夜，櫻井和大野抵達皇都車站泊船場，波堤首相沒有出現，幾個官員會隨同出行，一行人先接受了報社的訪問之後，在閃爍的鎂光燈裡，匆匆上了夜間特快車。

　　從皇都車站搭乘特快車抵達自由邦，需要用上數日的時間，中間不停靠其他都市，這和從前皇室的敦睦出行差異極大，櫻井走進車廂裡，遠離那些官員和隨從，他褪下手套，不住撫上了大野的頰側。

　　「我父親擔心皇室會面臨孤立，一直以來維持帝國安穩的階級將要解體。幾個小時之前我還沒放在心上，現在、」

　　大野的嘴唇貼近了他嚮導的手腕，在內側輕輕啄吻，他能聽見數個車廂外那些紛雜的聲音。皮鞋在地上踩踏，不停滕打的通訊機喀拉喀拉地吐紙，車輪輾過鐵軌，碎石震動，勁風拂過郊外的稀疏草原，吹起好幾片破碎的葉子。

　　離開了上下城區，在他面前展現的，或許才是一個真正的帝國。

　　大野靠在車窗邊，旭日漸漸升起，東方天是一片朦朧的晨霧，在晨霧中有幾絲日光透入，櫻井枕在他的身邊小憩，腰部和腿部都在疼痛，嚮導的體質稍比一般人為弱，要應付長途的勞頓還是略顯吃力。

　　他用一隻手輕輕給櫻井揉腰，外邊能望見的鄉間渠道裡，水流已經乾涸，穿著髒破大衣的男男女女直接在裡面行走，他們低著頭，朝向皇都的方向前進，有些用馬拉著看起來好像長不大的馬鈴薯，有些看起來像是要進織布廠去的工人，幾個髒兮兮的小孩子打打鬧鬧，旁邊的大人們無心照顧他們，只是不停往前走。

　　看見了火車駛過，他們全都抬起頭來，按著帽子，用一種狐疑又新奇的目光打量那種古怪的交通工具。

　　大野感覺自己正和他們錯身而過，他的視線回到給他們送早餐的隨從身上，高級木材製成的車廂溫暖舒適，椅墊鋪著天鵝絨，裡面填充了舒適柔軟的棉花，隨從給他們放下成套的瓷茶具，盤子上擺一個小小的糕點，銀抹匙朝著成條的奶油切下去，毫不吝惜地抹上麵包。

　　奶油的香味在他嘴裡化開。

　　大野不難想像為什麼波堤首相會得到那麼多支持和民心的原因，他的指尖探入櫻井上衣的下襬，他是想替他拉整，但碰到了他們陛下細滑的肌膚和渾身沾染的香氣，昂貴的光織布鋪墊在衣服裏層，從來沒有經歷過勞動的漂亮雙手正擺在他的腿邊，摸索著他的袖口。

　　這樣的差距是這麼殘酷，遠遠不只是一道溝渠和一列鐵軌而已。具體而言，當這些貴族提起支持法案，與波堤首相提起支持法案，那就像是不一樣的兩種法案。

　　大野拉過晨報，頭條上波堤首相站在立式麥克風之前，他不把自己穿成一個制式的紳士，他甚至也不是覺醒者，不是帝國裡立於優勢的哨兵──那些從來不幹活的貴族，而更像是白手起家的中產男人。

　　但真正的，這樣的人士，必然不肯在衣裝上犯任何錯誤，他們渴望擠入貴族的交際圈。

　　波堤先生炯炯有神的雙眼直盯著鏡頭，在他身邊圍繞著無數平民，正在揮舞他們手上的白手帕，臉上洋溢激動之情。

　　貴族，包含皇室，凡是覺醒者必須參戰的條款，就在這個時刻通過了。

　　

　　「剛才從自由邦傳來一個消息。」秘書官探頭進來說。「我們抵達的那天，聯邦的使者恰好也到達自由邦。」

　　「這不像是巧合。」大野回答秘書官。他有些擔心依照這樣的顛簸路程，他的嚮導能不能負荷一離開車廂便會湧上的鎂光燈，和隨之而來各種需要聚精會神的場合。

　　櫻井捏了大野一下。「我當然可以。」他已經醒了過來。「首相的意思是？」

 

　　「繼續前行。」秘書官往下拉高他的信件，因為上面寫的東西而稍微有些發窘。

　　「他說反正大野さん──這是原文，反正大野さん就來自聯邦，沒什麼溝通上的問題。」

　　「能確定聯邦的使者是誰了嗎？」大野追問道，比起他的稱謂，他更在意聯邦使者的事情。

　　「截獲的密件只有一個圖樣，您看，這個金色的印痕──」

 

　　「聯邦的人都曉得，那是舒芙蕾的徽章。」大野說。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊樞密院：設定上是管理皇室的一個高高在上機構  
> ＊自由邦：在帝國境內的自由城市，有自己的總督和議會。以前曾經是王國或公國等等，後來被滅國了（x  
> ＊自由邦總督：曾經到帝國訪問，總督的先生當時問了智君＂您是怎麼向自己的嚮導屈膝＂這種問題  
> ＊舒芙蕾：聯邦統領，女性哨兵，曾經授意智君前往帝國暗殺翔君。


	83. Chapter 83

　　特快車離開皇都的第三日，午夜。

 

　　「聯邦使者可能是舒芙蕾本人」這樣子的消息一傳回上城區，立即引起了不小的風浪。

　　以首相的立場而言，自然不願意加派外交部門的長官過來，不好讓自由邦成為雲上的焦點，一方面也是對將要前來的聯邦使者有多一份想摸清對方底細的考量。

　　和這個消息在深夜一同回到特快車的，是風塵僕僕的二宮和他的嚮導（相葉聳了下肩），還有他的丈夫（松本總是因此露出一種尷尬的微笑）。

　　松本和相葉會先於他們進入自由邦，二宮留在列車上。

　　櫻井聽說他在波堤內閣謀得了一個不錯的職位，二宮不置可否，他本來是順著馬卡龍之亂將要被迫退出議院，已然是派別裡的棄子。波堤正在為內閣換血，對於某些人來說過程十分疼痛，譬如馬卡龍，他不能承受一個衣服都穿不好的首相來對他頤指氣使。

　　「你寫了信給波堤，所以我現在才能在這裡，馬卡龍才能在家裡喝他那些難喝的茶，不要裝沒你的事。」二宮望向在一旁的大野，大野正斜斜地翹著腿，他在這輛列車上找回了他的老興趣，手裡在雕的小鹿已經有了雛型。

　　「波堤不是我可以說動的人。」大野看也不看他。「你倒是自己小心。」

　　櫻井的視線在二宮和大野身上跳移，他大概對這些來龍去脈有了一點眉目。「這可真是一趟沒有回頭路的旅程。」櫻井說。「不能失敗的二宮准將。」

 

　　二宮扯動嘴角笑了下，他關上廂門，朝著別的車廂走了過去。

　　櫻井的注意力回到他面前寫好的那疊信上，他還沒滴上封蠟，既然二宮家已經無事，現在這些都派不上用場了。

　　「你直接寫信給波堤？」櫻井試探性地問他的哨兵。「我以為你不會願意──」

　　「馬卡龍勛爵和二宮……他們二宮家的人，是你流亡的時候就忠誠於你的人吧，翔ちゃん。」

　　「的確是這樣。」

　　「這麼重要的臣屬，我以為你忘記……就是做一些小手段、」

　　「兄さん！兄さん！不要說得那麼直白。」櫻井把信件全都投入廢紙簍裡，好讓他可以空出雙手摀住自己的臉，不要直面大野有意無意揭露的那些，他不會否認的事實。

 

　　「不是什麼壞事。」大野放下了手上的小鹿，可能因為車廂是密閉空間的緣故，他們又在裡面待上了兩三天整整，有一股莫名的燥熱害得他不得不伸手解鬆領帶，順便又扭開了幾個釦子，才有可以呼吸的感覺。

　　大野又專注地雕了一會兒，直到他因為要準備上色而抬起頭來調色時，和他相對而坐的櫻井才慌慌張張移開視線，手裡捏著一支鋼筆，在紙上暈開一灘墨水漬，毀了那張紙。

　　空氣中開始有點甜香，這次是麥芽牛奶味，和他早上喝的那杯麥芽牛奶一個味道，這是什麼心情才會產生的味道？大野不住撐起下巴這樣想，他正要搖鈴召喚隨從，但櫻井搶先按住了他的手。

　　「要做什麼？」櫻井這樣問他，但他們應該都知道。

　　大野低頭望了一眼自己的胯間，非常強烈的結合衝動，超乎肉體的合一渴求，正在隱隱約約地發作，已經到了他必須用點什麼東西遮掩的程度。

　　「讓他們送幾管抑制劑過來。」大野理所當然地回答他。櫻井聞言咬了咬下唇，猶豫了好一會兒，他的面前就是大野，大野的面前就是他，他不曉得他們哪裡有用抑制劑的必要。

　　「我會張開屏障，沒有人會聽見，而且現在這麼晚了。」櫻井不想聽清楚他自己正在說什麼話。

　　「開窗戶吧。」大野站起來催促他。「把味道散掉。」

　　櫻井擋在窗戶之前，光是打開一小道縫隙，就會把他桌上的紙張吹得亂七八糟，可惜他現在又一點也不想整理那些。

　　於是大野捋了捋因為汗濕而落下來的額髮，又撓了撓他自己的臉頰，從這個廂門能看見前後車廂在移動的人影，這節車廂雖然可以拉上布簾，但也只能拉上。

　　他們還有張掛在牆壁上可以拉下來休息的行軍床，因應需求已經換上了乾淨的床單和軟鋪，大野往那裡瞥了一眼，本來這輛列車並沒有臥鋪，是另外掛的車廂，他們只有輪流躺過一兩個小時小憩，嚮導有身體不適的權利，但櫻井不想使用它，於是床現在也是收著的。

　　「去躺好。」大野說。

　　「……嗯？」櫻井只能吐出這個音。

　　「去床上躺好。」大野又重複一次。

 

＊

 

　　「為什麼我要躺靠牆的位置？」櫻井被他的哨兵往裡面推，連翻身都沒有辦法，只能被夾在車廂和大野之間，櫻井真的是忍不住發起牢騷了。

　　「明明我比較高，照理來說，應該是我要睡在外面吧。」他左右挪動身體，讓那張床發出可憐的聲音，可是就算這樣努力地掙扎，也沒有辦法翻過身去，來和大野，他的哨兵商量商量。

　　「而且你比較瘦，睡裡面的話，其實空間還是很大。」

　　櫻井用手肘向後頂了幾下，全都隔著一層薄薄襯衫撞在大野繃起的腹肌上。櫻井不打算吱聲了，他感覺到大野湊近的鼻息，就在他的後頸那裡，有些接近腺體位置的地方，害得他動也不敢動。

　　「可以嗎？」他的哨兵偶爾會特地向他徵求同意。

　　這種時候、這種雙手已經解開了他的上衣，在他的腹部那裡撫摸的時候，大野智究竟想要一個怎樣的答案呢，櫻井翔摀住了自己朝上的那隻耳朵，他現在背對著大野，看不見大野的舉動，因此任何一點輕微的低喘或是撫摸，全部的感官都變得比以前要更清晰，尤其是在這樣寧靜的，只有列車駛過鐵軌隆隆聲的夜裡。

　　說不定這就是哨兵的感覺（雖然還差得遠）。

　　他的耳廓突然被咬了一口，櫻井差點驚叫出聲，大野的一隻手按在他嘴巴上，有個屬於他哨兵的味道──櫻井近乎昏厥，大野用那隻被他躺住的手臂圈住他的腰，另一隻阻止他驚喊的手移動到牆壁上，那其實不算是牆壁，而是車廂，櫻井不覺得自己在這個時候應該分心去親吻他哨兵漂亮的手。

　　而他也不能。

　　大野拉過被子蓋到他們身上，遮掩了他們將要在被子底下做的事情。他迫不及待解開自己的褲頭，稍微拉下一點底褲，敏感的前端就露了出來，已經因為高濃度嚮導素而滲出一點興奮的前液。他拽下嚮導的長褲，往裡面搓揉櫻井的臀部，櫻井側躺成一個無從抗拒他的姿勢，只能隨著他的撫摸而忽重忽輕地喘息。

　　哨兵的視力讓大野在只有微弱光線的車廂裡，還能清楚看見自己的性器是怎麼在櫻井的臀溝上下磨蹭，每次掠過那個緊閉著的小孔，櫻井就會把屁股朝著他挨近，哨兵是仰賴感官的生物，換句話說，他們也相應懂得享受官能的美好。

　　譬如現在，他正用自己的陰莖在猥褻帝國的皇帝陛下，隨時都可以進入這具已經為他準備好的身體裡，美好的肉體為了他而敞開，他想舔遍每一個地方，直到櫻井不能忍受而哭泣出來為止，大概是這樣子的一名惡徒。

　　「我完全不能理解，皇帝陛下這個身分哪裡有一點刺激的地方。」櫻井嘟噥道，他正忙著撫慰自己直到完全勃起，但又不能弄髒這張床單，那實在太困難了。

　　「你看過皇宮走廊上的畫像，皇帝陛下呢，他們都是一些……」

　　「刺激的是，你是皇帝陛下這件事情。」大野扯掉自己的上衣。「我剛好又是你的哨兵。」

　　櫻井的話還沒說完，就突然一陣天旋地轉，再回神時他的哨兵已經在他之上，撫下身來仔細地親吻他，那樣柔軟的唇瓣，櫻井緊隨上去，大野的鼻尖抵在他的臉上，像小鳥一樣小心翼翼地啄吻他，櫻井往往不敢在這個時候睜開眼睛。

　　因為他的哨兵──他並不是樂於誇耀的人，但被這樣子的哨兵親吻，甚至意識到他們之間存在牢不可破的綁定關係時，他會願意相信塔的存在，這一切是這麼甜蜜而不敢想像，何等的幸福，他可以就這樣凝視著他的哨兵一輩子。

　　在他的身體裡面，有大野的一部份，最炙熱，最迫不急待的那一部份，堅硬得像是熱燙的鐵，肉刃緩緩推進他的穴裡，他可以描摹出那根肉棒的形狀，一種被需要、被滿足、被狠狠填補完全的感覺流向他的四肢，讓他不自覺地顫抖起來，不能抑制地縮起身體，又被正在他穴裡進出抽插的大野弄得不時挺起上身，他不能控制那種痙攣一樣的反應，每一次這樣，他就會噴出些許精液，落到大野的腹上，那是他和大野待在一起就失去自制的證明。

 

　　大野偶爾會這麼想。他有一個讓他予取予求的嚮導，雖然因為教養而有不在路上和人前做親密舉動的堅持，但隨時都願意讓他牽著手，那是多少哨兵夢寐以求的幸運，嚮導未必非得選擇哨兵才能過活，能夠被這樣的嚮導眷顧，或許是他至今最大的成就。

　　高潮之後的櫻井，總是喜歡把他的手拉到頰邊去嗅聞和啃咬，他們躺在一起，肌膚緊貼著肌膚，因為對方還沒平緩下來的呼吸而覺得羞赧或是好笑，也許什麼也沒在想，只不過是待在一起就笑了出來。

　　看看，現在櫻井又把腿往他身上纏了，雙手得空就要過來捏他屁股，你有一個好屁股呢哨兵，用這樣奇怪老兵的語氣同他調情，他的嚮導有時實在令人費解又可愛莫名。

　　只想一直凝視著對方，背影也好，並肩也好。做愛的時候也好，擦身而過也好，什麼時候都好。

　　「為什麼盯著我看這麼久？」櫻井睜著那雙大眼睛問他。「我不想輸，兄さん快閉上眼睛睡覺吧。」

　　大野摟過他的嚮導，他們貼得好近好近，心跳聲都融為一體。

　　「聽說小孩一歲之後，很多哨兵和嚮導就對彼此沒有什麼興趣了，就算有結合熱。」櫻井突然說。「我也沒有在擔心啦，只是豆芽的確也一歲多了，然後我們各自也忙碌──」

　　大野智露出驚訝的表情，他不敢相信櫻井翔竟然會質疑他對他的興趣，他從來不會有所保留。

　　「這是在暗示我，你對我沒有興趣了嗎翔ちゃん。」大野作勢起身要走，但很快就又被拉回床上，而且顯然櫻井對這個位置分配再也沒有意見了，他很樂意躺在大野的懷裡，佔據這個絕佳的位子。

 　　「不是！」櫻井低下頭。「別再提了！當我沒講！」

 

　　「我開始想豆芽了。」他小聲地說。「這個時候應該都睡了吧。」

　　「我也是。」大野抽了下鼻子，突然有點哭腔。

 

 


	84. Chapter 84

　　特快車上的第五日。

　　數日的旅程連哨兵都略感倦怠，大野不住打起哈欠，他注意到每次他打哈欠，櫻井就會分神在紙上畫下一撇，來統計他到底打了幾個哈欠，他們都無聊得發慌，列車一路穿行了幾個小城鎮進行補給，因為追趕著時間，想要趕在聯邦使者之前抵達自由邦的緣故，他們也沒能下車散散步，只能在車廂裡百無聊賴地望著車窗之外。

　　大野打了個盹，醒來時發現身上已經多了一條毛毯，櫻井站在窗邊，窗戶上面結了一層霜，他們的呼吸之間，竟然起了一點白煙。

　　「兄さん、兄さん。」櫻井轉過來呼喚他。神情有點小孩子的玩性，他的手指在結霜的窗戶上遊走，記得給大野披上了毛毯，但自己卻穿著單薄的夏裝站在那邊。

　　「我們要進入自由邦了。你看那些沿著坡道蓋上去的漂亮房子，四處都是樓梯。以前要從皇都要自由邦大概得花上一個月，現在速度真快。」

　　大野打了個噴嚏，哨兵體質讓他免於感冒，但不能躲過毛毯上面那些讓他鼻子癢癢的東西。空氣變得更加乾燥，他們開始換起衣服，秘書官進來告訴他們再一個小時便要抵達自由邦，自由邦和聯邦的距離非常接近，雖然依然得用SKY DIVE出入，但他們有部分的雲板塊是重疊的，因此氣候也差不多。

　　「我記得提拉米蘇大公提過這裡是親王殿下的故鄉。」大野脫自己的衣服總是比較慢，他慢條斯理地解開那些釦子，然後把它們從身上剝下來。

　　「是這樣沒錯。但我勸你不要向他提起這個問題，他會花上一整天開始說他們的故事，我已經聽過太多次了。」

　　「故事？」大野摸不著頭緒了。

　　「以前呢，這裡是個王國，和帝國裡的其他地方一樣，就是由幾百年來的皇帝陛下的子子孫孫統治的地方，不過後來聯邦建立了，這裡就在聯邦和帝國之間的緩衝地帶，人口混雜，戰事頻發，暗殺也頻發，總之局勢非常動盪。」

　　「這個地方的王室成為了俘虜。」

　　「後來聯邦指使某些臣屬密謀政變，所有王室的人都在王宮裡被槍決了，然後我父親，當時應該五歲左右，躲在商人的貨箱裡，從王宮還沒乾涸的水路逃了出去，他開始流亡，在一些王室之間尋求接濟，一直到他十幾歲時遇上我母親為止。」

　　「那親王殿下竟然會同意讓我和你結婚。」大野因為這個往事而驚訝不已，他知道這對於帝國的這些王宮貴族們來說已經不是新鮮話題，但他還是不敢相信自己親耳所聞。他不曉得在至親都被聯邦指使殺害的情況之下，要接受一個聯邦人進入自己的家系會是多困難的事情。

　　「他總是有他自己的考量，無論是好的還是壞的。」櫻井著手給他的哨兵打起領帶。「至少我父親無論如何都會願意保護我們。」

 

　　「皇都那裡會沒事的，對嗎？」大野偏過頭來問他，櫻井望見了他眼裡的細碎燈光，他的心因此柔軟起來，湊向前在他的哨兵微微噘起的唇上落下一個吻。

　　「我也這麼希望。」他把致詞稿塞進口袋裡，替大野繫上腰間象徵帝國尊貴和無上權力的配劍。

 

＊

 

　　列車駛入自由邦車站，蒸氣在車站裡淹開一片薄霧，遠遠地已經可以望見成群的報社記者，正捧著他們的相機直拍，閃爍的鎂光燈穿透過來。

　　官員們率先下車，二宮走在他們身後，穿著新式軍裝，身材被拉得筆挺，他負責此趟旅程所有人員的安危，以及若有可能，和聯邦使者會晤的相關事宜，波堤首相不希望聯邦人能直接見到他們陛下。

　　車站裡被自由邦的群眾和記者圍出了一個狹窄的空間，他們陛下走了出來，後面緊隨著親王殿下，他們沒有政治上的權力，有的只是影響力，櫻井很清楚，比起和自由邦總督坐下來談判，不如在宴會上表現出絕不虛假的誠意，此行的目的是要讓遠在邊陲的自由邦感受到帝國中心對他們的重視，因此才有皇室親自前來的必要。

　　總督夫婦上前來和他們寒暄致意，櫻井褪下手套同他們握手，拍了幾張儀式性的相片，對於自由邦這種在帝國和聯邦之間打撈好處的行為，大野望向櫻井非常自然的笑容，他知道櫻井正在想這對總督夫婦要有多狡猾，才會安排讓雙方同時來訪。

 

　　「我和我的丈夫，被這裡人民的熱情深深觸動。」櫻井說。「五十年前還是那麼混亂的地方，現在已是帝國境內最繁榮的一個邦城了。」

　　總督低下頭來。「這是我們無上的榮幸。」

　　「請讓我代替不克前來的波堤首相致上敬意，他一定很嫉妒我能站在這裡。」櫻井又說。他抬頭仰望這片根本看不見什麼城市什麼美景的車站，又給了總督一個笑容，但把手毫不保留地從總督手裡抽了出來。「我想他很快便會來拜訪這個美麗的城市。」

　　

＊

 

　　「和在皇都的時候差異可真大，是吧？看看他們連冬衣都來不及帶齊的樣子，逃難似的，可憐的東西，倒讓我想到他父親了。」總督的先生輕聲說。在他們面前，來自上城區的那些人正換乘上馬車，準備進入自由邦的都心。

　　「你嘴裡的『東西』，他正在威脅我們，你難道看不見他們的利爪？」總督還不打算拆掉自己臉上掛好掛滿的微笑。「帝國裡的人想來就來，隨時都能來，這是多麼大的屈辱，這裡可是自由邦！平民的自由邦！我們反抗王室和貴族，記得嗎？」

　　「然而我們不曉得皇都到底有多少兵力，還有波堤打算使什麼手段。你看見那個二宮家的小子了吧，才消失了那麼一會兒，現在又回來了。你要說帝國內部爭鬥得厲害，我看倒不見得對我們有好處。」

　　「最好是保證他們完整無缺地返回上城區。」總督說。她屈身上車，和她的先生分頭離開了車站。

 

　　天知道他多想念搭乘馬車的感覺，但這是一輛敞篷馬車，沒有隱私可言。

　　櫻井隨手把致詞稿揉成一團，被大野攔截下來，紙張在大野的腿上被攤平，然後被摺成了一架飛機的模樣。

　　舊世紀的人類渴望飛行，所以造出了飛機，這種交通工具只留下了藍圖，沒有人曉得人類究竟有沒有造出能在天上飛翔的東西，很多舊世紀事物的研究學者都認為，依照這種藍圖，不可能成功做出飛行器。

　　但為了加快運送物資到雲下的速度，在旱地上裝著四個輪子能跑的東西出現了，火車的速度變快，大量的軍裝需要被製造出來，光織布公司開始投入這塊事業，傳統的光織布因為製法太複雜費工，將要漸漸被扔在時代的潮流之外。

　　大野向民眾揮著手，這裡的氣候和氛圍確實和聯邦頗為相似，但比起四處都能看見軍士，氣氛肅穆的聯邦，自由邦更有生氣一點，貿易繁盛的樣子，人民在馬車隊旁排出一道隊伍，對著他們搖手帕，似乎頗為歡迎皇室的來訪，實際上怎麼樣，他們就不曉得了。

　　「自由邦一直以來都受到帝國中心的忽視。」櫻井小聲地說。「我能聽見他們心裡的聲音，對我們這些人充滿了懷疑，但他們喜歡你，大野さん。」

　　大野沒有作聲，應該說他並不是很習慣聽到這種好消息。

　　「提拉米蘇舅舅曾經說過，現在的皇室是在鎂光燈下揮手的小丑，失去了以往的尊貴。」櫻井保持著微笑。「我到現在還是不能認同他的看法。我不覺得拉開和民眾的距離，會對皇室有一點好處。」

　　「但可以降低風險。」大野偏過頭說。「在這種場合，就是明顯的射擊目標。」

　　「我只是假設……假設如果我們出了什麼事，只會被波堤當成干預自由邦的機會而已。我當然不可能希望這種事情發生，我可是發誓過，要用一生承擔與履行一切重任，遵從議會與法律，維護塔的權力。」櫻井說。「尤其是首相有了魯莽的決定，譬如從來不拿我的文件箱給我，又或者是任何不妥的決策時。我認為現在正是我們的存亡之際，我們正在經歷一段短暫的流放之旅。」

　　存亡之際，大野默唸道。「……你知道你本來可以拒絕前往自由邦，翔ちゃん。這裡一點也不安全，我們還得和豆芽分開這麼多天。」

　　「那封信上面寫著國事為上。」櫻井回他。

　　「你以前沒有這麼聽從歐培拉首相的指令。」大野說。「如果你要這樣告訴秘書官和其他官員，好像你沒有別的選擇，他們當然深信不疑。」

　　「但你是騙不了我的。」他直勾勾地望著他的嚮導，眼底有深邃的光流轉而過，他竟是一點也不生氣，更沒有半分焦急。「櫻井翔。」

 

　　「為什麼突然用全名？你只有在豆芽做錯事的時候才這樣叫她的。」櫻井捏了一下大野的手，又很快放了開來，繼續他們的工作。

　　「好吧、有兩個原因讓我覺得非得繼續這趟旅程不可。」他清了清喉嚨。「第一個原因是舒芙蕾，第二個原因是多拿滋，你也知道他正在趕往自由邦對嗎，你一路上都在雕鹿，我懷疑你的精神世界不太穩定。」

　　大野笑了出來，他低下頭來，他們彼此沒有說出來的那些話，不曉得是因為哨兵嚮導之間的精神世界部分結合的關係能互相理解，還是單純只是他們能互相理解。

　　「你話還沒說完。」他問櫻井。「舒芙蕾和多拿滋又怎麼樣？」

　　櫻井摸了摸自己的嘴唇，留給他一個別有深意的笑容。「全都來了，我們就不必去找了，省得麻煩。」

 

　　馬車停了下來，他們終於抵達了這次出行的目的地，也是這幾日將要居住的地方，自由邦的王宮。

　　大野先下了車，他的嚮導把手交到他手上，由他牽著下了馬車。然後又是一陣洶湧的鎂光燈，大野不適地眨了好幾下眼，他早該習以為常，卻見到櫻井眼裡也滿是淚水，於是不住失笑。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一點奇怪的設定：  
> ＊豆芽的全名是大野春（加上很多祖父祖母有的沒的領地名字），頭銜是春子公主殿下，帝國人對女孩子的愛稱是小花，所以也會被叫做小花  
> 　決定公主殿下姓氏的爭執曾經讓整個帝國炸開來（  
> 　最後跟著姓大野的原因是法律規定如果不能決定姓氏的話，孩子就跟著財產比較少的那方姓，櫻井說：以塔的名義，整個帝國都是我的財產。這樣子地，決定了公主殿下的姓氏。但主要的原因是希望兩位親王的待遇相同，以前女皇也是來這套讓櫻井跟著爸爸姓櫻井的。  
> 　雖然除了皇帝男性哨兵－皇后女性嚮導這種組合以外的皇室couple總是為了姓氏起衝突，不過其實通常孩子都跟隨父親/哨兵的姓氏，這是帝國的傳統習慣。以前比較和平的那個聯邦，雙方會把姓氏冠在一起當成家族名，然後就愈來愈長（ry


	85. Chapter 85

 

 

　　「多拿滋就不提了。倒是見到聯邦統領舒芙蕾以後，你要做什麼呢翔ちゃん？」

　　「我不想受到波堤內閣的壓制，也不想親眼見到皇室的頹敗。」

　　「你相信舒芙蕾的死能終止這場戰爭嗎？」

　　「不，我不相信。」櫻井說。「但有這麼一試的價值。」

　　

＊

 

　　「你們竟然現在才到。」

　　二宮准將摘下了他厚重的眼鏡，松本總是訝異於他明明是個哨兵，卻還需要配戴眼鏡才能看清楚一些東西，相葉告訴他那可能是二宮從小就沉迷於一些字特別小的「遊戲」，雖然二宮的母親說那是遊戲，好來哄著他兒子玩，但那其實是count。

　　「路途上出了一些狀況。」松本站著說話。「舒芙蕾、」

　　「我知道聯邦使者可能是舒芙蕾。」

　　「不，對，喔我在說什麼，我要說的是，我從聯邦的商團那邊聽說了一個消息，舒芙蕾似乎已經沒在參謀部露面好一陣子了，她這次過來自由邦，聽說主要是為了治療她生的病，說起來她到底幾歲來著，八十歲？」松本抱著胸一臉疑惑，相葉聳了下肩膀，他們從小到大看到的舒芙蕾都一直是長那個樣子的。

　　「照理來說，篤信烏托邦教派又沒有嚮導的哨兵可以活那麼久嗎？」相葉問。

　　「真失禮。」二宮勾了下嘴角，隨時都要笑出來的樣子。

　　「因為那種生活太枯燥了嘛。」相葉又說。「有個傳聞是說真正的舒芙蕾早就──」他做了一個切脖子的動作，松本會意地看了相葉一眼，只要是聯邦人大概都聽過這種傳聞。

　　那樣子的話，二宮反覆斟酌，他的眼鏡在衣襬上擦來擦去，像要給眼鏡拋光似的，自由邦的風真大，二宮想，剛才好像有一股強風掃過玻璃。

　　「而且多拿滋上校也在自由邦。」松本說。「就是大野的父親，雖然是養父就是了，他本人也不怎麼承認，不過既然婚禮上出現過，又曾經是聯邦的高階人士，還在帝國經營他的致幻氣體事業，那就必須小心處置。」

　　「小心醜聞。這下子太好了，所有人都在自由邦，都快要湊滿一盤棋子了。」二宮掩住自己的眼睛，他真不想面對這個事實，尤其他以後還想回到皇都去過他的滋潤生活。

　　「別那麼絕望嘛。」相葉拍了拍二宮的肩膀。「我們當下棋的人不就好了。」

 

　　二宮抬起頭來，與其說他是因為將要發生的麻煩而感到沮喪，不如說他內心有某個地方一直有種預感，到底是什麼事情呢？二宮皺著眉頭，他正在經歷一段媲美conut的複雜思考，而總是穿得像個哨兵的相葉，就在這個時候成了他的眼中釘。

　　「自由邦可不比上城區。這裡到處都是未結合的哨兵，你至少該保護自己的脖子。」

　　「可是我一直都這樣，又不是今天才──」

　　「你去跟陛下借一件上衣外衣過來，這裡應該只有你們是嚮導。」

　　「宴會早就結束了，翔醬他們應該在休息了。」

　　「二宮さん──」松本忍不住出了點聲音。「別強迫他，相葉可以保護自己。」

　　「別把聯邦哨兵那一套搬出來。」二宮反駁松本。「我在聯邦的那些時間裡，沒少見過那些哨兵在虐待嚮導，他們先讓嚮導相信自己是自由的，然後又誘騙他們掉入陷阱。」

　　「現在去敲他們的門。」二宮催促道。「快點。」

　　「所以又怎麼樣。」相葉這下子開始有點生氣了。「依照帝國決鬥守則，我要在這裡向你請求決鬥。」

　　「可以。」二宮揚起下巴。

　　於是相葉筆直地走向二宮，在二宮站定以後，他快速欺身向前，兩三下就撂倒二宮。

　　松本退到一邊，他內心某處覺得嚮導再如何也不可能真正傷害到哨兵，所以也沒有勸架的意思，就看著二宮被相葉揍了一頓，但二宮正要還手的時候，松本的哨兵神經就開始跳動了，如果這是一般的公開決鬥或許無妨，但他覺得這種情況就不太妥當。

　　「那個，相葉雖然是相葉，但再怎麼說也是嚮導。」松本試圖把他們拉開，他得把二宮架進冷靜區（大概是房間的某個角落）裡面。

　　「嚮你見鬼的導。」二宮的鼻子流血不止，雖然過一會兒就好了，但他現在痛到快要PARADISE RISE。

　　相葉拳頭的滋味，快速地刺激了二宮的神經，他終於理清楚了他在擔心什麼事情。如果不是幻覺，剛才窗子好像發出了一點細碎的聲響，他覺得是風的那個聲音，該不會其實是哨兵疾速跑過窗戶的聲音──

　　「和我去一趟大野他們那裡。」二宮摀著自己的鼻子，松本正在溫柔地給他擦鼻血。

　　相葉聞言握著拳頭轉過來，還以為二宮沒有學乖，但不是這個原因，當他們從王宮的這一頭去到陛下和殿下的那一頭，敲門半天都沒有回應，相葉張開感知範圍，房間裡面只有櫻井一個人，睡得幾乎聽不見呼吸。

　　基於一些不太方便的原因，二宮和松本留守在外，只有相葉進去他們的臥房裡，櫻井甦醒得非常艱難，沒有換上睡衣，看起來也不是自然入眠的樣子。

　　「遇襲？」相葉低聲問。櫻井搖頭，從椅背上拿過被隨便披掛上去的外衣俐落穿上。是大野さん，趁著他不注意的時候打暈他，櫻井一邊這樣說，一邊試圖張開感知範圍到他目前所能的極限，那應該可以涵蓋整個自由邦，會造成他的思緒紊亂，但也沒有別的辦法了。

　　櫻井的感知範圍很快地遭到回彈，幾乎可以說是被封鎖在這個王宮之中，不能跨出一步。

　　「是反嚮導金屬。」相葉告訴他，「這裡反嚮導金屬的普及率很高，因為也有烏托邦教派的信仰者，他們會戴用這個做的項鍊……但只要放鬆精神屏障，不要和它抗衡就會舒服一點。」

　　但對於那些受過帝國式嚴格嚮導教育的嚮導而言，放鬆卻是極為困難的一件事情。櫻井不顧相葉的阻攔，他知道大野會怎麼做，如果不能用感知範圍找到他的哨兵，他就自己去找，而且必須得快。

 

　　抵達自由邦之後，一切都非常正常，順暢地運行在軌道上。舞會、晚宴，總督夫婦冗長的致詞，全都毫無意外可言。

　　直到大野瞥見了多拿滋的身影，並且為此暫時離開他，讓他的騎士，那個年輕的哨兵接替保護君主的責任。櫻井當時在宴會場裡，他不曉得大野和多拿滋有過怎樣的談話，若是哨兵想要，在精神世界裡阻隔住和他們嚮導的連結也不成問題。

　　「聽說貴族和皇室的參戰法通過了。」櫻井同大野的貼身騎士司康先生開啟了這樣的話題。

　　「是的。」司康挺起胸膛，他一直維持著一個稍息的動作。「貴族不需要這樣的法律，參戰和保護平民也是我們光榮的義務，雖然我因為現在有職責在身不能請命參戰，但我已經隨時準備好接受徵召前往戰場。」

　　「但侯爵家裡只有你一個孩子。」櫻井半抬起頭來看看他。「這種規定有太過嚴苛之嫌。」

　　司康聞言愣了一下。「我想我的親人會諒解我的決定。」他的笑容有些感傷。

 

＊

 

　　「大野去哪裡了？」相葉追了過來，拉住窗邊的櫻井。「要是他打算做什麼──沒有人可以阻止他，沒有人比他更快。」

　　「我只是想在他的身邊。」櫻井說。相葉訝異地放開手，他曾經見過很多嚮導，那是一種，要和自己的哨兵共赴戰場的決絕神情。

　　櫻井躍出窗外，他的耳邊只有風聲，相葉呼喊他的聲音變得很遠很遠，這種時候不需要恐懼，這不過就是極短程的SKY DIVE，一點傷害也不會有，不要是舒芙蕾，櫻井在內心默念，兄さん，不要是去暗殺舒芙蕾。

　　和櫻井的預期大相逕庭，或者是說櫻井的預期命中率頗高，櫻井不知道該怎麼給自己下個評語，他大膽地向路上的聯邦軍人問了幾句，他還特別挑過要找和大野松本他們年紀差不多的那輩人，對方對他頗為客氣，聽說他要找聯邦使者，還特別帶他過來聯邦的領館，連坐車都不用花上半毛錢。

　　櫻井拍拍衣襬，堂堂正正地走進聯邦領館裡面去，他感覺到大野也在這裡，於是往手裡的手槍填充子彈的動作也變得勤快了，用精神攻擊抓了好幾個哨兵，這裡竟然沒有布置反嚮導金屬，櫻井一路前往大野的所在地，可以說是通暢無比。

　　一扇漂亮的雕花木門在他面前拉開，房間裡面大野正襟危坐，他的對面是聯邦統領舒芙蕾，舒芙蕾的穿著和舉止看起來和帝國的貴婦人差不了多少，但要更簡樸，她和許多聯邦高層都本來就是貴族出身。

　　「啊啦，是陛下呢，本人比報紙上還要好看。」舒芙蕾還說了這樣奇怪的話。「請坐，這不是國事場合，只是來跟我喝喝茶。」

 

　　櫻井在大野的旁邊坐了下來，他們桌上的茶几擺滿了數獨，那是舒芙蕾的個人娛樂，她還喜歡打獵和釣魚，依聯邦人的標準，這算是清心寡慾的活動。

　　「剛才已經和大野少校……哦原諒我老是這樣，親王殿下，我要說的是，我到了這個歲數，已經快要受到塔的召喚，於是最近心頭總是想著這件事情，我不願再保密，所以請負罪在身的多拿滋上校來轉告您，我很想見您一面。」

　　「我有一個女兒，並不是我養大的，我年輕的時候，是公爵家的小姐，那是五十多年前的帝國，非常保守，她的父親是一個嚮導。我的女兒，很早就過來聯邦離家參軍，也很早就陣亡了。但我那個時候並沒有放在心上，我是個殘酷的哨兵，有人會這樣評價我，我也是個殘酷的母親。」

　　「多拿滋上校的氣體殘害我方將士的心智，同意採用他的氣體是我至今最大的失敗。他帶著他的氣體逃到帝國之後，我方做了完整全面的搜查，你的房子也被搜過，房東太太無事，你大可放心。我們發現了一張相片，和一些證據。」

　　「大野少校，你可能是她的兒子，那麼你就流有我的血脈。你應該切斷和帝國的聯繫，回來繼承聯邦未竟的大業。」

 

　　她輕輕舉起右手，一連十幾支槍正指在他們身上。櫻井飛快舉起手裡的槍對準舒芙蕾，但大野按住他的手，對著他搖了搖頭。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 潤潤還是非常聯邦哨兵XD
> 
> ＊聯邦的高層也幾乎以前都是帝國貴族，女皇時代一人叛逃全家會被連坐送上斷頭台，松本夫人和女皇是親密的朋友，頭銜是布朗尼公爵夫人，女皇沒有把她的家人送上斷頭台，但後來女皇太生氣了，規定只要宮裡養寵物全都用布朗尼命名，瑪奇朵就又是另外一個故事了。
> 
> ＊二宮的母親是數字的魔女，嚮導，發明count的數學家（？，在二宮的描述中是一個鬱鬱寡歡的天才，離婚之後帶著二宮前往聯邦。她以前和松本布朗尼公爵夫人、陽子女皇陛下組成帝國黃金時代金三角，櫻井親王殿下認為那是最糟的時代。


	86. Chapter 86

 

　　「這個消息的可信度有多高？」

　　「這是從聯邦領館裡面，我們的眼線傳出來的，應該不會有錯。」

　　自由邦總督從睡夢中被緊急來電喚醒，但她的真正驚醒，是在她聽到事關自由邦命運的消息以後。她差點要弄掉手裡的電話，往自己的腳上砸。

　　「帝國和聯邦可能會合併？」她驚呼道。「我們絕對不能讓這種事情發生！要是沒有聯邦，帝國怎麼還會時時想攏絡我們？」

　　「不得已，該製造一點風波的時候到了。」

　

＊

 

　　「這裡沒有人適合給您搜身，所以請原諒我用了這樣的手段。」

　　舒芙蕾笑笑，從櫻井手上拿過剛才用來指著她的槍，她的親衛隊們向後退了一步，一點多餘的遲疑也沒有，只是全心服從命令，聯邦黑制服向左右拉伸出一排整齊的直線，所有人的槍都收了起來，恢復稍息動作。

　　「和大野少校一起過來聯邦吧，別離開你的哨兵。」舒芙蕾說。「為聯邦誕下更多優秀的孩子，在聯邦成長的哨兵和嚮導，絕不會軟弱。」

　　櫻井沒有答話。他深知面前的舒芙蕾，這個統領聯邦五十年以上的高階哨兵是怎樣的角色。

　　現在她要大野來繼承她的理想，詳情未知，還要他離開帝國去聯邦，用搖籃與幼兒來填滿未來的日子，櫻井有了一點笑容，很久以前在他還住在白塔的時候，不知怎麼著，他當時深信聯邦的舒芙蕾不可能說出這樣的話，如今親耳聽到，更覺她在近幾年之間執政風格驟變得厲害，而深感諷刺。

　　「軟弱是不可以的嗎？」大野站起身來。「在您篤信的烏托邦教派裡，只有哨兵配得上天堂。嚮導軟弱、非覺醒者軟弱、沒有良好出身的人軟弱、傷殘者軟弱，因為軟弱所以可以被踐踏，被犧牲，那樣真的能讓聯邦強大嗎？」

　　「您應該知道，對弱者的視而不見，是助長強者私慾的溫床。」

 

　　舒芙蕾聞言笑了下，大野的一切反應，似乎都讓她感到新鮮，她喜歡自己的繼承者擁有質疑她的能力。

　　「我知道多拿滋上校的事情，他曾經期待你轉變為嚮導，就和其他需要嚮導的哨兵一樣。」

　　大野面色驟變，但他依然保持著冷靜。櫻井感覺自己的心跳正在加快，因為精神世界上的原因，他知道大野的不安潛伏在精神世界裡，很可能隨時會突破表層，奪取大野的精神核心。

　　屆時大野會進入狂躁暴走的狀態，沒有人可以控制大野，就算他是大野的嚮導，最多也只能做到安撫，但那是大野願意接受疏導的前提下。

 

　　「在您未成就的大業裡，這是可以被容忍的嗎？」大野拔劍請問舒芙蕾。「若答案為是，我將請求與您一戰。」

 

　　「宣戰須謹慎，大野少校。」

　　舒芙蕾借過親衛隊員腰上配劍，不待她完全拔出，大野面上已有略略猙獰的神情，來自舒芙蕾的駭人威壓讓大野幾乎無法向前一步，身為嚮導的櫻井已經喘不過氣，就連要睜開眼睛看清楚他們的行動都有困難，然而大野要他別插手，於是櫻井不能妄動。

　　舒芙蕾收回手裡的劍，威壓也相應解除。「自然不能容忍，我指的是發生在你身上的事情。」

 

　　大野光是站在原地，維持著一樣的姿勢便汗水淋漓，舒芙蕾早已不是她巔峰期的狀態，卻仍能輕易地作為哨兵壓制住大野，她確實是非常可怕的人，黑暗哨兵擁有一雙藍眼睛的傳聞恐怕是假的，如果舒芙蕾不是黑暗哨兵，大野很難想像還有誰能夠擔當的起那個名號。

　　「多拿滋上校會得到他應有的處分，他會成為在下水道流動的灰燼。」

　　大野蹙起眉頭，就算多拿滋是個混帳，得知他將被槍決之後燒成灰燼倒入下水道也不是什麼令人歡喜的事情。

　　舒芙蕾似乎有些意外自己的提議竟然沒能討好大野，她又告訴大野和櫻井，多拿滋在進行的研究之一是利用致幻氣體讓哨兵嗅聞使其進入精神世界的潰堤狀態，之後藉由中間嚮導的精神串聯，使另外一個哨兵得以奪取該哨兵的身體，這樣的實驗。

　　「他想拋棄他那條不好使的腿。」舒芙蕾說。「還想得到帝國的一些好處，您原本是他的目標，親王殿下。」

　　得知了這種荒唐的事情，大野愈來愈坐不住。「我並不關心多拿滋上校的遭遇。」

　　「也請您放棄我。」

　　他朝著舒芙蕾行了個端正的聯邦軍禮，抬起頭來時，臉上掛著颯爽的笑容。大野從一邊的親衛隊手上拿過自己的帽子和大衣還有櫻井的手槍，一手摟過自己的嚮導便快步往外走，舒芙蕾親自送他們到走廊上，彷彿剛才什麼也沒發生，她的眉目之間帶著笑意，就像她平時的那種慈愛模樣，從她溫和的目光中，大野覺得她正在算計他們。

　　「披上大衣，別抬起頭，翔ちゃん。」大野低聲說。他們走得很急，櫻井只能短暫地瞥見大野緊繃著的側臉，面無表情，這幾年之內從來沒有讓他感到這麼恐懼過，他有種自己依然在流亡的錯覺，直到他們上了馬車，他仍然能感覺到舒芙蕾的威壓，就好像永遠都不會退去。

　　大野掀開車窗簾的一角，確認他們已經走得距離聯邦領館足夠遠，他才鬆了一口氣似地向後靠在椅背上。

　　「抱歉，我擅自想要自己解決這件事情。」

　　「你是對的，愈少人知道愈好。」櫻井說。「沒事了。」

　　「我不會回去聯邦。」

　　「兄さん、」

　　「至少這件事情我可以保證。」大野痛苦地闔上了眼睛。「我不會回去聯邦。如果我和舒芙蕾有血緣關係的事情曝光──」

　　「現在別擔心這個了。」櫻井拍拍他的腿。「兄さん記得我們進行儀式時的誓言嗎？」

　　大野頓了頓，突然有了一點淺淺的笑意。「以塔的名義，這個哨兵將要成為這個嚮導的臂膀與雙足……」

　　「是的。你所前往的地方，也會是我的歸屬。」櫻井說。「別多想了。」他在車廂的黑暗中找到了大野的手，兩個人交握起來。

　　大野又沒戴上手套，從指尖到手腕冰涼一片，這種時候也沒什麼好抱怨的了。

 

　　王宮窗外只剩下零星的燈光，自由邦已沉入睡眠之中，櫻井吹熄蠟燭，兩三下鑽入他哨兵溫暖的懷裡，他們都知道這會是一個漫長的無眠之夜。

 

 

＊

 

　　「我希望您有足夠的心理準備，首相。」

　　「自由邦的總督來電，希望和您詳談來自自由邦的師團該從何處SKY DIVE的細節。」

　　「轉給綠松石公園。但她怎麼會突然轉變心意派兵援助？」

　　波堤首相走到窗邊，東方天透入晨曦，顯然總督是在深夜做下了這樣的決定，又這麼緊急私密，若他沒有會錯意，波堤握著話筒，接著是來自帝國線人的密報，他先是訝異片刻，但他很快便接受了這種情況。

　　這麼一來，便能理解自由邦總督深夜來電向帝國拋橄欖枝的原因了。

　　「這是最高機密情報，你知道該怎麼處理。」波堤首相說。「不計代價，保護皇室的秘密。」

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊為了響應雲上的環保，搖籃被設計成可以重複使用的，但能申請搖籃的就只有哨兵嚮導組合而已，其實嚮導和嚮導使用搖籃也能孕育後代，總之就是需要至少一個嚮導提供嚮導素和血液才行。使用搖籃生育的孩子覺醒的機率很高
> 
> ＊聯邦80%是覺醒者，20%是普通人。帝國覺醒者只占20%，覺醒者就算不是貴族也都被規定要住在皇都裡，基本上是被嚴格管理的一群人，另外80%是普通人。


	87. Chapter 87

　　「來自二宮准將的在一線上，約克夏勛爵在二線，後面還有……線路全滿，您要先接哪一通電話？」

　　「約克夏是會有什麼事？他現在應該忙著沉浸在他有個女婿首相的榮光中。先接二宮的。」

　　親王殿下拿過話筒，二宮首先稟報他們正在從自由邦返回上城區的列車上，一切都非常順利，但是今早得知了一個至關重要的消息，而且關乎皇室的命運。

　　「讓我猜猜，聯邦使者果然是舒芙蕾。她為了某件要事而來，而且是私人的。」

　　「是的。」

　　「她和傳聞中的一樣生了重病嗎？」

　　「似乎沒有。」

　　「那麼就是和大野さん有關係的事情？」

　　「是的，殿下。」二宮略略抽了口氣。「他是舒芙蕾的直系繼承人，舒芙蕾要他回去聯邦，但他拒絕。」

 

＊

 

　　「這就讓我想到──」親王殿下一大早地便對最近的船隻裝上了喇叭這件事情感到不能適應，玫瑰宮的管家為此感到很遺憾，但也別無他法。

　　「我以前曾經差點參加了舒芙蕾的軍隊，那是所有要前往皇都的軍隊裡紀律最好的一支。」

　　「這還是第一次聽您說。」管家驚訝地抬起頭來。「想當年的皇位繼承戰爭時期，帝國真是亂成一片，哪裡都在打仗，只要參軍就有一口飯吃，但也不知道小命何時不保，啊、小命是說我，不是說殿下您。」

　　「不，我確實就是帶著一條小命要去舒芙蕾麾下，但她說她不收小孩，就把我打發走了。」

　　「隔天聯邦軍已經整肅前往皇都，逆著水流的方向攻入上城區。為什麼他們行軍的速度會那麼快，當時還沒覺醒的我並不曉得，那是因為他們都是哨兵的緣故。」

　　管家緊張了起來。「第一次皇都圍城戰！接著呢？接著呢！殿下！」

　　「聯邦軍在皇都受到其他聯合軍團的圍困，腹背受敵，敵軍包夾，毫無地利可言。」

　　「那都是我們已經知道的事情了。您親眼見到過嗎？那時的皇都是怎麼樣的？」管家實在壓抑不住好奇心了。

　　「這個嘛。」

　　親王殿下好整以暇地啜了口茶，關於那時的皇都，他只剩下模糊的印象。

　　「後來的事情，當然就沒親眼見到了。」他頓了頓。「比起這個，我實在受不了外面的喇叭聲，你看看給玫瑰宮裝個白噪音如何？」

　　「以前陛下有提到過，說是白噪音可以改善他的失眠問題，但我覺得不妥。」

　　親王不可思議地噢了一聲。「他有沒有燒這裡的花園？」

　　「當然沒有……殿下，在我看來陛下自從綁定之後，性情就溫和可人許多了，那可是誰都做不到的，是大野殿下的功勞。」

　　「你倒是知曉我的考量。」親王笑了一下。「好了，不說了。」

 

　　他從管家手上拿過另一支電話，在他看來，大野和舒芙蕾的血緣關係根本沒有什麼好擔心的，不如說還是一樁好事，一向愛拿大野的平民出身來煩他的近親遠親終於可以有個消停。

　　「替我接二線，晚點還要去和布朗尼打牌。」

 

＊

 

　　乘上從自由邦出發前往皇都的第一班列車，所有隨行的官員和隨從都感到筋疲力竭。幾乎就在天剛濛濛亮起的時候，行李全都被收拾好了，據說自由邦同意派兵增援，實在是令人意外的飛快進展。

　　首相希望他們在自由邦多停留幾天，原因說得極其委婉，同樣又附上了一個「國事為上」，秘書官找到了他們的殿下轉達首相的意思，但大野只瞥了一眼，並沒有要聽從的打算，預定好返回上城區的日子既然是今天，那麼就是今天，愈快愈好，沒有任何更改的餘地。

 

　　列車疾行，大野一連推開好幾個廂門，終於找到了在和其他官員打牌的松本，他們起身行禮，手上的牌撒得到處都是，松本見他轉了轉手腕，那是他們之間的暗號，在哨兵學院的時候很常用，就是出來和我打一場的意思。

　　松本從車窗靈巧地翻到車頂上，蒸氣不時從火車頭那裡飄來擾亂他的視線，反而更加刺激，松本感覺自己的血液在沸騰，自從大野離開聯邦，他們就沒有再打過這種粗野的架。

　　「你覺得我們幾局能分出勝負？」大野這樣問他，一邊把袖子給捲起來。狂風吹亂他們的頭髮，松本不打算和大野打賭，因為他手裡的稀少財產，幾乎全部都被松本夫人借去進行奇怪的投資。

　　「直到我們其中一個人被叫走為止。」

　　松本突然俯下身體，大野急忙跟上，火車駛入橋下，瞬間的黑暗襲來，差點要削掉他們的頭。松本屏氣凝神，等到出了橋，大野早就已經消失了，在他後面！松本猛然轉身，拽住了大野就往火車頭的方向扔，大野輕巧翻了個身，趴伏在車頂上好似獵豹，微微地勾起了嘴角。

　　「舒芙蕾的事情是真的？」

　　「是真的。」

　　「天哪。那真的是──」松本甩了一個側踢過去，被大野擋了下來。「我敢說現在波堤首相一定忙著要封鎖這個消息，但有趣的事情總是不脛而走。聯邦內部也不知道做何感想。」

　　大野低頭望向自己瘀青的右手，瘀青正用肉眼可見的速度消失。

　　「無論如何，我已經放棄聯邦的身分和一切繼承權了。」

 

　　「我懂。但是你知道……這種約定能再次被推翻，只要有帝國的最高形式命令。」松本堪堪躲過大野的二段衝刺，他可不願意這麼快就分出勝負。

　　「帝國的最高形式命令。」

　　大野快速地挪移到他身後，把他掀翻在車頂上。

　　「是啊。」松本感覺自己的脖子被撞斷了。「皇帝陛下的命令。」

 

　　櫻井仔細地攤開他的日記，趁著大野不在車廂裡的這段時間，打算簡短快速寫些東西。放在桌上的拿鐵極大幅度地寬慰了他的心靈，但不知道為什麼，列車晃得要命，他幾乎要看不清楚自己在寫什麼字，震動、然後又是一波震動，拿鐵被掀起海嘯，潑得整張桌子都是。

　　「……搞什麼。」櫻井感覺自己的精神世界也開始海嘯了，他並不是會因為打翻飲料就陷入狂躁的類型，那簡直就是十歲小哨兵的控制力水準，但是他的感知範圍告訴他，正有兩個高階哨兵在列車上面打來打去，摔來摔去，跑來跑去。

　　看來需要有人把他們架進冷靜區裡。

　　櫻井拉起窗戶，在車廂裡亂飛的文件就讓它們飛吧，他探出頭去，要他在疾行的列車跳出車窗爬到車頂上，他還是得猶豫片刻。

 

　　「被發現了。」

　　松本按住自己擦傷的肩膀，他向後蹲跪，說出了這種好像反派一樣的話。大野的腿驚險地勾住車廂邊緣，要是摔下去，差勁一點的情況便是要被車輪磨成肉塊，就算是哨兵，被拚回來還是不能復活的。

　　櫻井左右張望，當他抬頭往上看的時候，只見大野倒吊在那裡，見他推開窗戶，竟然還轉過來對他笑了笑。

　　「……兄さん！」

　　「不要緊張，翔ちゃん，你會驚動其他人。」

　　大野伸手搆到了車窗的窗緣，櫻井向後退進車廂裡，下一秒大野已經把他自己甩了進來，窗戶應聲落下，就好像什麼事情都沒發生過。

　　櫻井大睜著眼睛，他正被自己的哨兵按在身下，大野的身體又熱又燙，他們撞翻了一張沙發，雙雙向後仰翻在地上，最好在還沒有隨從聽見聲響跑過來查看之前先分開。

　　「從那天到現在，我還沒有問過你的想法。」大野輕輕地按住正要往外挪的櫻井。「你是怎麼想的？」

　　「舒芙蕾的事情？」

　　大野點了點頭。「還有聯邦的事情。」

　　櫻井匆匆坐起身來，他覺得自己的後腦杓被撞出一個腫包。

　　「如果你這麼問的話，結論上我認為那不是什麼壞事。雖然這樣說，但是我對聯邦內部也不清楚，舒芙蕾沒有明說她希望你做什麼，我只能想像，她要你繼承她在聯邦的權力和財產，就像貴族繼承一塊領地和頭銜。這或許會對帝國，至少為皇室帶來一條活路。」

　　櫻井碰了碰大野的手背，大野靠得離他很近，近得他可以細數大野的睫毛。但他很快移開視線，他知道大野不想回去聯邦，也知道自己不該因為大野是舒芙蕾的繼承人而覺得慶幸，甚至是在這件事情上找到了一絲希望。

　　「你在那個時候就這麼想了嗎？」大野問他。「聯邦領館裡。」

　　「這的確是立刻就出現在我腦海裡的想法。」櫻井感覺自己身為皇帝陛下的責任和做為大野嚮導的身分在激烈拉扯，兩者都為他帶來內疚和罪惡感。

　　「抱歉。」櫻井低下頭來。「我承認我當時反而鬆了一口氣，但你的意見才是最重要的。我會盡力保護，就是，你的決定。」

　　他後面愈說愈小聲，因為大野開始緩緩往他這裡湊過來，他熟悉的那股香味包裹住他，讓他不敢動彈。

　　「這是你對我的誓言？」

　　「當然了。」櫻井不曉得為什麼今天的大野在早上卻表現得這麼「深夜」。他們悄悄地接起吻來，和平常的深夜比起來，現在又還要更激動了，好像要從他身上確認什麼，得到什麼證明一樣，櫻井感覺他的襯衫下襬已經被翻出來，大野一手摸進了他的衣服裡，另一手正要解開他的褲頭。

 

　　車廂門突然被敲響，他們迅速分坐在沙發的兩邊，櫻井慌忙把衣服穿好，進來的人是二宮，二宮少見地用非常嚴肅的態度，來向他們宣布一件事情。

　　那是剛從通訊機上撕下的紙張。

　　上面寫著，就在今日上午，聯邦統領舒芙蕾受到塔的召喚，在她位於聯邦的私人宅邸裡安詳辭世。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊約克夏勛爵：約克夏布丁，約克郡布丁，波堤首相的岳父。占用公事線路，在電話裡向櫻井親王殿下請教和女婿相處的方法。
> 
> ＊松本夫人（布朗尼公爵夫人）無論在聯邦還是帝國勢力都很大。平常最喜歡做的事情是打賭和玩牌，因為欣賞也熱衷此道的二宮所以慫恿松本和二宮結婚（？來留在帝國。
> 
> ＊通訊機名字很通訊，但其實只是會輸出文件的古早打字機。


	88. Chapter 88

 　　「這裡是聯邦都中心。」

　　「昨日上午，舒芙蕾夫人受到了塔的召喚，在平靜的睡夢之中，她仰望著更高的天空，一如所有雲上子民們渴望的那般，在最後得到了塔的指引。」

　　「今天是哀悼的日子，我們的心中充滿了深沉的悲痛。在她的統治下，聯邦走過了無數艱難的時刻，曾經幾位懷抱希望的覺醒者踏上的這塊土地，從一片荒蕪，已經成為我們的城邦……」

 

　　「……我們必須銘記在心的是，我們仍然是先驅者。未來不屬於弱者，未來屬於強者。」

　　「而今我們可以堅定地說出──自由光耀聯邦。」

 

＊

 

　　門被他的妻子敲響時，波堤首相正好將收音機扭停，他貴族出身的妻子有個他們得一起用早餐的堅持，現在她雖然因為晨起時的頭疼（嚮導原因的生理不適）而面色蒼白，還是端著他們的早餐進來。

　　早報放在桌上，頭版是關於舒芙蕾的消息，但半個字都沒有提到大野親王殿下和舒芙蕾的血緣關係，那是波堤首相近幾日努力來的成果。

　　「您可以替我遞一罐鹽巴過來嗎？」波堤夫人問。

　　「我們總是要給皇室收拾殘局，我很懷疑，到了這個時代，我們真的需要皇室嗎？」

　　「您很快就會知道了。」她試圖避開她丈夫大清早的精神緊張。「現在先給我您手上的鹽罐，謝謝。」

 

　　幾日以後，如波堤夫人所言，當來自自由邦的列車終於抵達皇都時，車站周圍的人潮前所未見的多，讓整個車站裡面都要沒有一點空氣，氣氛惶惶不安。

　　波堤首相費盡心思阻止的「傳聞」在這段時間裡不脛而走，現在帝國的民眾看見了，他們的親王殿下穿得一身黑，罕見地晚於他們的陛下現身，落後非常多。就算不必開口，帝國人也知道那代表著什麼意思，這是一個無聲的承認和回覆。

　　他正在為舒芙蕾夫人服喪，以及他的無聲宣示，他依然永遠忠誠於帝國。

　　報社不尋常地沒有向前進行任何訪問，車站裡很快地讓出了一條路來，男人們摘下帽子，女人們低垂眼睛，神色哀傷，自車站回到皇宮，他們都沒有被打擾那怕一次。

　　「您看。」波堤首相夫人說。「現在帝國也感染了悲傷的情緒。」

　　「我知道皇室成員們都是好演員。」波堤首相說。「只是他們仍然抗拒在公共場合掉淚。」

　　「別那麼刻薄，我的先生。陛下是沒有別的選擇，必須得接下皇冠的重擔。殿下和您一樣也是平民出身──至少他在這之前是。記得您和我抱怨過進宮的那些規矩嗎？您一個禮拜只去一次，殿下可是一直都住在那裡面，擔起原本與他無關的責任，為你服務的這個國家和政府做出了犧牲。」

　　

＊

 

　　將近半個月沒有見到豆芽，在育兒女僕們魚貫退出房間的時候大野已經要熱淚盈眶，他不曉得在這段時間的分別之後，孩子究竟還能不能記得他。而豆芽睜著一雙海藍色的大眼睛，打從心裡不曉得這半個月來，發生了什麼足以讓他們的世界天翻地覆的事情。

　　「Papa呢？」

　　「在外面。」大野可以聽見好幾個哨兵和普通人，官員們，在走廊上攔下櫻井說個不停的聲音。在返回皇都之前，他已經在列車上做下了決定，櫻井希望他不要勉強自己，他的嚮導這樣說話的時候，須臾之間沒來得及把痛苦的神色隱藏起來。

　　「我知道被逼迫著承擔一件事情是什麼感覺。」尤其是那種，接受他會使多數人感到幸福和圓滿，於理性上找不到一點拒絕的理由的事情，櫻井沒把話說完。

　　「回到上城區之後，這樣的壓力就會更大也說不定。」櫻井說。「但我不會讓他們來煩你的，我保證。」

　　他看起來有些手足無措，但體貼地對他哨兵的情緒保持著時時關注。廣播裡聯邦發表的舒芙蕾逝世演說正在播放，櫻井驚訝於他們的動作之快，大野緊握住他嚮導的手，在他看來，這一切都早已經預備好了。

　　他並不認為，這是為了把他推上什麼重要位置做出來的準備。即便舒芙蕾想將所有的權力都交到他手上，聯邦的其他重要人物也不會貿然同意。實際上的聯邦，恐怕和櫻井他們想像得差異極大，並不是在和煦的日光中被滋養茁壯的城邦，而是長年囿於寒冷之中，只相信鐵與血的地方。

　　他的嚮導溫柔地摟住他，任由他低聲哀泣，這種突如其來的悲傷無法被命名，大野感覺在精神世界裡有個相當冷靜的自己，知道這是一個機會，一個復仇的機會，烏托邦教派與多拿滋，舒芙蕾與聯邦，好多混亂的意象在腦中漂浮，他不可坦露的那面，他緊緊冰封起來的精神核心，正在慫恿他著手開始他的復仇。

　　大野望向身邊沉睡著的櫻井，他們還在列車上，這到底是哪裡，他走到窗邊，窗外全是結冰的大地，凍原綿延一片。

　　他回頭想叫醒櫻井，但卻發現床上的櫻井已經沒有鼻息，脖頸上留著他的掐痕，是他親手絞殺了他的嚮導──不，不！大野退到不能再退的地步，他發了瘋似地敲打車窗，他的手指開始流血，有人按著他的頭，讓他在車窗上撞出一片凹痕，那個人是、那個人是！

　　是多拿滋！大野看見了自己在窗戶上的倒影，臉部腫脹不堪，他的養父掐著他的脖子，往他身上淋冰冷的水，要他吟誦祈禱詞，他全身發抖，屋子裡都是嚮導素的味道，是的，你的嚮導，我可以奪走你的一切，偉大的養父如是說，他把櫻井，大野已經看不清楚了，那可能只是一具嚮導散發死亡芬芳的肉體，他把櫻井扔在地上，逼迫他去嗅聞，要他徒手挖出嚮導的腺體。

　　大野知道自己在尖叫，但是他停不下來。

　　他面前是他們在皇宮裡的房間，櫻井的房間，柔滑的絲綢床帷把整張床鋪包裹起來，他捲走了所有的被子，把自己包成一個繭，然後在半夜放聲大喊。

　　他們結束了自由邦之行，是的。今天抵達了上城區，是的，是的，大野狼狽起身，他按著自己的額頭，好半晌說不出半句話。

　　「你做噩夢了，兄さん。」櫻井點起蠟燭，燭光照亮他們的臉。「還好嗎？我來幫你做精神疏導？」

　　他放下燭火，試圖強打起精神，但大野可以一眼看出他的疲態，這幾天裡櫻井不會比他更好過，大野拒絕了他的建議，說自己沒事了，只是普通的噩夢而已。

　　「你真的不用──」

　　「不必了。」

　　「或是我、」

　　「說了不需要。」

　　大野智壓低聲音，他沒有控制好的威壓在那瞬間釋放出來，讓櫻井翔愣在那裡，立刻閉上了嘴，不敢再發出一點聲響。

　　這是他從來沒有見過的大野。藍色的雙眼在夜晚中沒有一點溫度，那是一種彷彿猛禽在凝視獵物的眼神，待他發覺過來的時候，大野已經把他拉入懷裡，輕輕撫摸著他的背脊，不發一語，只是沉默地嘆息。

　　「我沒有你想像的脆弱，雖然我是嚮導，又是你的嚮導。」櫻井靠在他肩膀上說。「我覺得那是你可以信賴我的意思，智くん。」

　　「在除了戰場和SKY DIVE以外的地方也信賴我。」

　　櫻井用了點力道環抱住他，手指緊緊絞進他背後的衣服，像害怕失去他。

 

　　大野扶住他的肩膀，把他從懷裡往外拉。

　　「我打算回到聯邦去，一陣子，不會太久，只是參加舒芙蕾的葬禮，以她是我祖母的名義。」大野緩緩地說。

　　櫻井向後坐正，嚴肅地等待他接下來要說的話。

　　「你和我來，翔ちゃん。」

 

＊

 

 　　新的內閣、新的首相、新的首席哨兵，新的議院，才過上了與世隔絕的日子幾天，馬卡龍勛爵感覺世界已經有了巨大的改變。

　　「您精神很好。」波堤首相過來同他握手。

　　「彼此彼此。」馬卡龍自然也非常親切地回應他。他的一旁站著好姪子二宮，二宮湊到他耳邊，用普通人波堤首相不可能會聽到的音量和他說話。

　　「他的岳父約克夏勛爵看來是欠了櫻井親王殿下大人情，償還的速度竟然這麼快。」二宮說。「波堤夫人是個好說客。」

　　馬卡龍整了整自己的領巾。「總之我們的派別不能分崩離析。」他找到自己的位置坐了下來，意外地看見了二樓欄杆邊的大野親王殿下，大野對他淺淺致意，但沒有走下樓來，站了一會兒，人又走了。

　　「你看我們重新召集起哨兵的聚會如何？」馬卡龍問。

　　「在波堤的眼皮下，以紳士的名義集會，還不邀請他本人？」二宮發笑道。「他可不能接受。」

　　馬卡龍想了想。「你認為我若是去拜訪大野殿下，他有沒有可能會支持？」

　　「您現在不怕他一個聯邦哨兵控制陛下，踐踏帝國皇室的榮光和尊貴了？」

　　「說什麼呢。」馬卡龍拍了拍手上那疊紙，他把它捲成筒狀，以方便待會兒製造一點噪音。「你知道陛下和殿下將要前往聯邦的消息嗎？」

　　二宮點了下頭。「當然。大清早的就聽到松本在接電話，他也要回聯邦去了。」

 

　　「你想想，要是聯邦整個成為殿下的封地，那就是帝國裡面最強盛的一個國家，而且將會被我們未來的女皇陛下繼承。」

　　「我感到熱血沸騰，二宮准將，自從我在我兄長之後接下二宮家，已經許久沒有面臨這麼大的考驗──」馬卡龍頓了頓。「你母親過得如何？」

　　「聽說她在綠松石公園給他們做二期飛行器，一期是用從聯邦偷過來的草稿做出來的，失敗了。」二宮說。

　　「您還是別打聯邦的算盤，他們的野心早已經到了雲和天空的邊際。我想唯一能夠讓聯邦停下腳步的可能，只有他們自己內部先去打一場。」

 

 

＊

 

 

波堤和馬卡龍本來就是同個派別，但各自代表平民和貴族兩個路線（？

下章大概就要回到聯邦了，然後會有...額...刺激的？

一點奇怪的設定

哨兵嚮導們對彼此的印象：

  | 聯邦哨兵 | 

聯邦嚮導

| 帝國哨兵 | 

帝國嚮導  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
聯邦哨兵覺得

| 雲上的救世主 | 

嚮導

| 

下午茶

| 

溫柔+通常出身高貴  
  
聯邦嚮導覺得

| 

聯邦公民

| 

苦難中的同胞

| 封建遺毒的化身 | 

嚮導權利低落的亂源  
  
帝國哨兵覺得

| 

蟑螂

| 

紅玫瑰

| 

雲上榮光的掌舵者

| 白玫瑰  
  
帝國嚮導覺得

| 

聯邦庇護籍

| 

敵方嚮導

| 

綁定對象

| 

陛下  
  
 

 


	89. Chapter 89

　　對於在皇宮以外的地方見到大野，波堤首相略感驚訝，他摘下鼻樑上的眼鏡，才不過四十出頭歲，他竟然已經開始略有老花的傾向。大野安靜地在他對面坐了下來，在他手上的事情忙完之後才打算要開口的樣子。

　　「親王殿下？」波堤出聲說。「有什麼我能幫忙的嗎？」

　　大野抬起頭來。「我想和您談談將要發生的聯邦之行。」他兩手的指尖相碰，好像有些侷促，但說話的聲音又相當冷靜，讓人無從分辨他的情緒。

　　「陛下會和我一起，私人地，去一趟聯邦，參加舒芙蕾夫人的喪禮。」

　　「我會和綠松石公園商量，讓他們加派護衛和隨從。」波堤說。「必要的話，還需要一支親衛隊。」

　　「……您不反對？」大野摸上扶把。他對波堤這麼乾脆地同意感到不可置信，波堤搖了搖頭，他固然是反對的，甚至還派了好幾個部門大臣和德高望重的勛爵們，讓他們輪番前往皇宮說服陛下，誰知道反而起了反效果，他就不該信任那些老東西。

　　他們說在戰爭的時刻應當留在帝國裡，將心力放在照料年幼的公主殿下才是要事。波提按著自己的額頭，實在太荒謬了，怎麼就沒見他們那麼熱心在照顧自己的孩子。

　　大野有了一點笑容，在他看來，波堤實在是帝國政壇裡的一個怪人，放到聯邦去也是異類。

　　「您知道我不是覺醒者，雖然波堤夫人是嚮導，但我不是哨兵，和這個……覺醒者社會還是有一點距離，一直都是她在協助我注意一些眉目。」波堤說。

　　「所以恐怕有的時候我會做出一些失禮的舉動，但我無意冒犯。」

　　「我明白。」大野點了下頭。

　　「那麼我想，要分隔一對哨兵和嚮導好幾天，是一件殘酷的事情對嗎？」

　　「沒有到那種程度，但是──是的。」大野回答。「除非您多給陛下一些文件讓他有事可做。」

　　「如果內閣都上軌道了，我很樂意將陛下的文件箱塞滿，但最近的戰務會議實在太多，有對您的身分頗有微詞的聲音，他們認為應該減少陛下的公務，和您的。」波堤說。

　　「我來自聯邦。」大野靠上椅背。「這是無論過了多少年也沒有辦法改變的事實。」

　　波堤首相望著他面前年輕的親王殿下，隨著接任首相之後對皇室事務的了解加深，他敢說若是換成他是大野──當然這是個相當踰矩的比喻──或許羨慕大野境遇的大有人在，但他絕不會放棄自由和為自己人生做主的權利，一輩子當任人擺布的人偶。

　　「我的經驗是，戰爭年代瞬息萬變，永遠也不曉得今後會是怎樣的光景。」波堤說。「但我們是能主導雲上世界命運的人，殿下。」

　　「一路順風。」

　　他起身同大野握手，送走了他們的親王殿下。

 

　　雖然波堤夫人老愛用他和大野類似的平民出身來要他將心比心，但他必須得說，他和大野一點也不像，對於本來就是皇室成員的陛下更是難以理解了。

　　波堤首相嘆了口氣，從他的抽屜裡翻出女皇陛下的親筆信，當年他還是法政學院學生時收到的。若沒有女皇陛下的鼓勵，他不會堅定走上政治之路，但也因為親眼見識了一些令他失去信心的事情，波堤選擇成為平民的聲音。

　　「天佑吾皇。」波堤默念道。「天佑帝國。」

 

＊

 

　　櫻井翔坐在椅子上，動彈不得。他的左側是馬卡龍勳爵夫人，帝國裡最傑出的設計師，帝國時尚業蓬勃發展的幕後推手，新式軍裝便是出自她的手下。

　　右側是聯邦出身的卡布奇諾（男爵夫人的）先生，帝國光織布公司的經營者，同時也是帝國裡名聲赫赫的設計師。

　　他們在上城區時尚大道的煙硝味延伸到皇帝陛下的衣物間裡，情勢緊張，一觸即發。

 

　　「關於這次前往聯邦的私人行程。」馬卡龍夫人站了起來，她的身材瘦削高挑，旁若無人地拎著她的長煙管，懨懨地要體型與櫻井相仿的模特們全都站好，讓他們好好看看這幾件衣服，但她負責的可不只是這幾件，她手上有近百套預備好的。

　　「除了一系列的純黑色喪服，您只會在喪禮上穿，已經由卡布奇諾先生趕製完成。其餘的時候，我們準備了五十套。」

　　從加冕的那個時候，她日日夜夜都全心投注在皇帝陛下每日的服裝上，這是她的──她聲音飄飄然地說──我的榮幸。

　　「非常高雅，非常經典。」她自顧自地介紹下去。「您的衣裝將要展現帝國的國力之強盛，皇室之高貴，屆時不會有人在意您們究竟在聯邦做了什麼，他們只會關心您穿了那些衣服。」

　　「我想、」櫻井遠遠地觀察了那些衣服。「這會增加行李的負擔。」

　　馬卡龍夫人甩了甩她的手，像要把櫻井的疑問都揮走。「讓他們少帶一點有的沒的就好了。您還可以看看，那邊掛在架子上的是殿下的，他已經來看過了，非常滿意。」

　　櫻井順著她的視線望過去，那裡大野的衣服總共不過五套而已，遠遠不及他的數量，況且他實在很難想像大野一臉滿足地說非常滿意的樣子。

　　「那是當然的，陛下，雲上這麼多哨兵，哨兵們關心的、想看見的是嚮導，這是您偉大職責的一部份。」

　　

　　偉大職責的一部份。櫻井撐著頭，坐在自己的書桌之前，從拉開的窗簾透出外面漸暗的天色，帝國的夏天早晨要比其他時候都長，他現在已經用完了晚餐，在餐桌上，馬卡龍夫人的所有準備最後他都接受下來了。

　　廣播裡正在播放零零碎碎的音樂。

　　他面前放著薄薄一疊文件，主要是和嚮導學院有關係的事情，有人擔心將嚮導們集中在一個地方教育的方針，可能會導致這些青春期年紀的孩子因為衝動，而有一些令人誤會的行為。難道同樣的事情哨兵學院裡面就不會有嗎？只是嚮導和嚮導之間的戀愛關係不會受到認同而已吧。

　　櫻井提起筆又放下筆，反覆斟酌再三，直到筆尖在紙上暈出一片墨水漬，他才發現自己毀掉了那張紙，總而言之必須再寫上一次。

　　「陛下。」

　　「門沒有關，進來吧。」

　　櫻井轉過身去，他看見大野的貼身騎士（護衛）司康先生扶著大野進來，兩個人一起癱到書房裡的沙發上，但是司康先生很快又彈了起來，行了一個禮。

　　「我猜是哨兵的聚會？」

　　「是的。」司康試圖保持一個完美的姿態，他自稱自己是永遠的指定駕駛（開船），酒精代謝速度超快。

　　櫻井低頭看了看在沙發上縮成一團的大野。「馬卡龍勛爵舉辦的？」

　　司康不敢違抗陛下的任何問題，但他又有為了哨兵的聚會保密的義務，哨兵的聚會，對任何的嚮導，都不可以公開裡面的內容。他的天秤正在左右搖擺，最後還是說了很多實話。

　　「殿下是個正直的哨兵，陛下。」他立正站好。「聚會裏面沒有別的嚮導，殿下也沒有做出任何脫序的事情，雖然喝了一點酒，但我一直保護著殿下，不讓他在那個時候簽下一些奇怪的命令。」

　　「從頭到尾都是馬卡龍勛爵指使的，他喝醉之後嚎啕大哭了十分鐘。」

　　「可憐的馬卡龍勛爵，希望波堤首相手下留情。」櫻井轉身回到他的書桌前。「您可以走了，司康先生，感謝您的盡責。」

　　在司康順手把門帶上以後，大野智在沙發上挪了挪身體，穿著鞋子實在不太好睡，他的酒精也快代謝完了，於是睜開了眼睛，盯著背對他的櫻井翔，櫻井正在看一本厚得和磚塊一樣的書，挺起背脊，默不作聲地翻了一頁又一頁。

　　「兄さん打算裝睡到什麼時候？」

　　櫻井抬起頭來，恰巧接住了大野落在他唇上的啄吻。大野拍拍他的肩膀，拉著他的手，要他站起來，站起來做什麼？櫻井知道大野正在醒酒後的亢奮期（專屬於哨兵的奇妙反應），大野向後退了一步，微微鞠躬，朝著他伸出手來，儼然是邀舞的姿勢。

　　所以說，在櫻井把自己的手交給大野之前，他其實也明白他們要開始胡鬧了。廣播符合心意地換成了一首華爾滋，大野用帝國的速度帶著他旋轉，旋轉再旋轉，滴酒未沾也開始有了一點醉意，櫻井的下巴枕在大野的肩膀上，他聞到自己哨兵身上好聞的香氣，一起生活過好一陣子，才知道那和大野用什麼香水、洗什麼沐浴露都沒有一點關係。

　　「今天做什麼這樣子。」

　　大野在櫻井沒頭沒尾的問題中，找到了成群他在害臊的蛛絲馬跡。「怕你忘記和我跳舞的感覺了。」

　　「每次宴會裡，不都會和你跳上一曲嗎。」櫻井悶聲回他。

　　「你是和帝國的親王殿下跳的，不是我。」大野微抬下頷，有些倨傲的樣子。「看看我。」他摟緊自己嚮導的腰。「看著我，翔ちゃん。」

　　櫻井才盯著他看了一會兒，很快又別過臉去。「帝國的親王殿下可會跳舞了。」櫻井說。「所有在自由邦的嚮導和名門小姐都想和他跳上一次『正確』的『帝國』華爾滋。」

　　大野智笑了下，他從來不曉得當時的櫻井正在吃飛醋，因為櫻井翔自己，還不是和別人開開心心跳上了好幾支舞。

　　「我多和一個人跳──」大野扶住他嚮導的腰，一下子把人抱了起來，脫離了舞步該有的節拍，轉了好幾圈才放下來。

　　「不就可以少一個人和你跳了嗎？」

 

　　櫻井聞言掐了大野的肩膀一下，把話題引去那裡，都是他的錯。

　　「你說過如果對方把手放在腰上，那就是不懷好意。」櫻井抓住大野放在他後腰的手。「你現在這樣完全不合規矩。」

　　「因為我一直都對你不懷好意。」

　　華爾滋停了下來，廣播裡女主持人開始聊起她期待的夏日節慶，划船、陽光，健美的參賽船員，櫻井感到混亂又不知所措，他希望華爾滋永遠不要結束，在這段短暫的時間裡面，他平靜又幸福，沒有任何需要煩憂的事情。

　　有的時候他不確定自己是誰，他有好多個身分，而他自己本身，在加冕的那刻就被扔到最後去了，是最不重要的那個。

　　他也常常忘記自己是個可以撒嬌的嚮導，當然，哨兵也可以撒嬌，沒有什麼問題，他想說的是，他老是忘記自己有個可靠的哨兵，還要求大野要多依賴他一點，實在忍人發笑。

 

　　「我清楚明白一切該以帝國為重，但是一個在戰爭時刻離開本國的君主，配得上這個名號嗎，人民會怎麼想？如果發生了什麼事，豆芽還那麼小，卻要成為帝國的女皇、」

　　「這都是我的獨斷專行。」大野說。「現在波堤首相也是我的共犯。」

　　「有一個我和他們一樣，希望你留在安全的帝國裡。」

　　「另一個我，想和你逃到沒有人找得到的地方。」

　　大野輕輕地吻上了他的嚮導，他眷戀著的柔軟雙唇，這個人曾經笨拙的回吻方式，粗魯地跨坐在他腿上，想要的東西就必須得要到的樣子，全都閃過他的腦海。

　　他們不久之後，便要前往聯邦了。大野的吻變得深沉而熱切，他不是一個擅長說話的人，甚至會在親吻的時候被心裡的那片洶湧汪洋煽動得落下眼淚，他寧願他誰都不是，不是聯邦的誰，不是舒芙蕾的誰，誰都不要是，但他一定要是一個哨兵，那樣才能再次、再次遇到櫻井。

　　「我想抱你。」大野說。

　　他感覺櫻井抱著他的肩膀，體溫和體重都渡了過來，拆盔卸甲，真正把自己的全部都交給他。

　　「我說的是另一種『抱』，翔ちゃん。」

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊帝國的人們知道的官方版本陛下和殿下的戀愛過程是：S狼狽流亡的時候受到了聯邦哨兵O的幫助，兩個人很有禮貌的禮尚往來幾次之後，陷入塔也不能阻止的熱戀之中，決定舉行綁定儀式並且公告給帝國人民知曉。在帝國人民心中，殿下是個貧苦或富貴都能與共，有情有義的哨兵呢。  
> 　但交往的實情，大家都知道其實是從咬了一口開始的......（x


	90. Chapter 90

　　當大野的背碰到柔軟的大床，而櫻井正打算跨坐到他身上的時候，他哨兵靈敏的聽力捕捉到了樓下電話響起的聲音，櫻井著手剝起他的上衣，大野聽見電話被接了起來，好極了，現在櫻井開始在解他的褲子，同時門也被輕輕地敲響。

　　「陛下。」門外的侍從大概也是並不喜歡在入夜後還來打擾人。「有一通您的電話。」

　　大野掙扎了下，他伸手扶住櫻井的腰，櫻井低下頭來看看他，顯然責任感在這個時候壓過了一切，他把大野困在床上，用嚮導的方法，一點簡單的精神攻擊，大野慌張地想踢動雙腳，不過面對和他有綁定關係的嚮導，可以說是一點辦法都沒有。

　　聽說櫻井曾經讓哨兵自己把自己塞進小箱子裡，他最後有放他們出來嗎？大野的內心充滿疑惑，哨兵的身體在這種時候一點用處也沒有，四處都是可趁之機（他指的是被櫻井跨坐在身上這件事情），若是足夠高明的嚮導，他們可以操控任何哨兵。

　　大野抬頭望著床柱和天花板，他雖然動彈不得，但是某個地方卻因為期待等一下要發生的事而愈來愈硬，管也管不住地撐起了他的底褲，到後來甚至探出了頭，如果現在有任何人進房，他只是做個無謂的假設，因為他不想要這些真的發生，他知道僕人們很盡責，但也知道上城區沒有祕密，很快他的拙樣就會流傳開來。

　　他必須冷靜、冷靜。

 

　　櫻井沒有料想到這會是一通這麼長的電話，但這又是他絕不能不接的一通來電。通常他父親不會打電話給他，因為和帝國一輪推動復古發明的科學家們都相當要好的親王殿下，比誰都清楚，電話有被竊聽的風險。

　　他只是想和他的兒子好好確認在他們前往聯邦的這段時間之內，小春公主殿下會得到怎樣的照料，當然關於「要是發生什麼事情」的考慮也不可避免地成為他們之間的話題。

　　「從小我就建議過你，身邊隨時要收拾好一個皮箱。」

　　「是的，逃跑用的箱子，您已經說太多遍了。」

　　「是避難用的皮箱。在安子即位的時候，這個給了我很大的幫助，我才可以在你一聲不響跑去聯邦時也立即動身離開皇都。」

　　「爸，現在已經不是以前那個時代了。」櫻井按住話筒小聲講話。「如果長公主隨時有這種逃難的需求，帝國也快要不行──啊、」

　　「你那邊怎麼了？」

　　「不，沒事，只是翻倒了一疊紙而已。」櫻井打了一個冷顫，往前站了好幾步，從那個觸感和氣味他就知道是大野，書房落地窗上的倒影也可以看見大野，大野正站在他身後，逃離了他的精神控制，一隻手圈住他的腰，另一隻手正在他的大腿內側煽情地撫摸。

　　「親王殿下？」大野吻上他的耳後，又害他敏感地顫抖一下。

　　「對。」

　　櫻井慌忙按住他哨兵不規矩的右手，一邊裝作若無其事地繼續和親王殿下通話。他能感覺到自己的臀部被一根東西頂住，但落地窗倒映出來的大野，只是從身後環抱著他，閉著眼睛很依戀的樣子，絲毫看不出來他下面在揉他的屁股。

　　那兩團富有彈性的臀肉，即便隔著褲子，也能想像裡面的美妙。大野尤其喜歡纖細的腰線隱沒進屁股的地方，翹得好像可以放東西在上面一樣。

　　櫻井已經說完電話了，哨兵知道自己可以做一點過分的事情，他的手不再停留在大腿上，而是直接來到了更為私密的地方，隔著褲子包裹住性器搓揉，用指尖搔刮下方的小球，櫻井夾緊雙腿，以為大野這樣就會住手，但是他的嚮導衣著如常，就像平常出入重要場合的樣子，狠狠地煽動了他的征服慾。

　　「嗯、啊、兄さん……哈啊さと、し、」

　　對愛撫食髓知味的身體，嚮導素在室內蒸騰開來，櫻井突然叫了他的名字，大概是頗有誠意的一種表現，或是怕他待會兒弄出更多的惡作劇。

　　大野摸上了櫻井封滿的領口，他可以理解帝國嚮導為什麼以這種款式作為主流，起初大概是為了保護腺體，到後來反而是嚮導們的熱愛促成這種時尚的主因，誰以解放嚮導為名要廢除，就受到帝國嚮導的抨擊，這種帝國式領口由一層反摺的布料組成，通常是紗質的，或是光織布，脖頸若隱若現，還散發著誘惑人的香氣。

　　他扯下櫻井的領子，一路讓直到鎖骨那裡的肌膚都裸露出來，然後咬上了他嚮導的腺體。

　　幾乎就在腺體被大野使力咬了一下的瞬間，櫻井已經站不穩了，在腺體附近的肌膚非常脆弱敏感，就算只是觸碰和輕輕搓揉，都能快速誘發情慾，現在大野咬了他，大野自從他們第一次見面那時的嚙咬標記之後，好像都沒咬過他。

　　櫻井摀著自己紅腫起來的腺體，大野慢慢把他扛了起來，像要SKY DIVE那樣，速度之快，下一秒，他已經仰躺在床上。

　　「炫耀。」

　　「這不是我最快的時候。」

　　「你說過男人太快不好。」

　　「嗯。」大野慢條斯理把自己的衣服脫下來，才伸手去解櫻井的。「我會慢慢來。」

　　他吻上櫻井的腺體，用哨兵的方式試圖讓自己的嚮導覺得舒服一點，櫻井推推他的胸口，用溼潤潤的眼神直勾勾盯著他看，他的嚮導沒什麼耐性，催著他快點幫忙脫褲子，在褲子底下穿著光織布，近乎透明的布料可以直接看見私處，現在那個勃起的陰莖已經把內褲弄濕了一片。

　　「你為什麼老是溼答答的。」大野問。

　　「我怎麼、知道。」這真是他目前聽過最糟的一個問題。櫻井抬高下半身，大野的手指已經滑進他的穴裡翻攪，另一手握著他的性器服侍他，他別過臉去，自己舒服得要命，完全不介意剛才大野在他說電話時做的壞事了。

　　就在他射完一次之後，有點射後不理的意圖，櫻井捏著枕頭的邊緣，他覺得舒服得飄飄然，值得回味一下，但他開始發睏，打了一個哈欠，拉過被子就蓋到身上去，和哨兵親親了幾次想當作什麼都沒發生。

　　直到他哨兵沉甸甸的肉刃卡進他的雙腿之間，到那個時候櫻井差不多也睡意全失了，他睜開眼睛，在雙腿的麻麻癢癢之間發現那是大野正在親吻他的腿，他的腳被捧了起來，在大野的手掌心上，大野捏著他的腳踝，上下來回摸得他又開始勃起。

　　和被子接觸的地方，也開始敏感起來。

　　「聽說之前馬卡龍在針對是否引進魔女的吐息表決的時候，其實打算要邀請你過去，我想是作證吧。」

　　「我？」櫻井抱上大野的脖子，大野吻了吻他，說就是那樣。

　　「但是他們後來又覺得，你會讓他們分心。」

　　「哼。」

　　櫻井扯出一個輕蔑的笑容，好像他下面沒有被一根又熱又硬的東西抵著一樣。

　　大野低低地呻吟了一聲，才剛碰到穴口，裡面的情況就快要讓他發狂，櫻井翔是，帝國全員目光匯集之處的嚮導，雖然大部分都是忠誠的視線，但這世界上可能沒有哨兵，只對嚮導投射純潔的視線。

　　因此他也成了帝國裡一個處境艱難的哨兵。大野扶著櫻井的大腿，把他的嚮導往自己的方向拉，櫻井一手抓在他的肩膀上，不管他們之間已經做過幾次這種事情，在要被進入之前，櫻井還是緊張兮兮的，其實他也遠遠不像他表現出來的那麼冷靜。

　　大野的喉頭動了動，緊繃著腹肌，他握著脹得發疼的地方，緩緩把自己送進櫻井的身體裡，櫻井向後躲了躲，但後穴還是含住他的前端，沒有因此滑了出去。

　　「我也，已經不是那種，哨兵會憧憬的年輕嚮導了。」櫻井說。他碰了碰自己的下腹，在感覺到一點奇妙的突起，暗示著大野的肉棒就在他裡面的時候，又觸電一樣縮回他的手。

　　「是嗎。」大野伸手摸摸他的臉頰。「我覺得你還是很年輕。」

　　「我遇見你的時候，就已經三十歲了，大野先生。」

　　「無論怎麼樣，你總是比我年輕的，翔ちゃん。」大野說。「瑪德琳醫生說你還可以再要更多孩子，如果你好好調養，從流感的陰霾裡走出來的話。」

　　「我才沒有陰霾。」櫻井回他。「不過皇室裡的手足，至少我看到的那些，都過得不太和睦。」

 

　　「豆芽和她的弟弟妹妹未必會那樣。」大野說。「好好教育他們的話。」

　　「你是說……你想要一個大家庭嗎？」櫻井問他。「如果、啊、」

　　櫻井瞪了他一眼，沉默地承受住了大野突然的一插到底。

　　大野挺了挺胯，開始溫和地抽動起來。櫻井喘了一口氣，向上仰頭，身體彎成一個弓形，他擺出那種姿勢時，大野就能清晰地看見他的肋骨和凹陷下去的肚臍，讓他感覺宮裡的給食不好，每個地方都有吃的，竟然餵不胖一個嚮導。

　　「你知道嗎？」大野靠在櫻井的耳邊問，櫻井對這種問題特別感興趣，他會期待等會兒「我當然知道」的反駁時間，所以連現在大野已經把他翻了過去，壓在他的身上，從背後再次進入他的事情都沒怎麼注意到。

　　「烏托邦教派規定哨兵和嚮導只能用這個姿勢，哨兵在上，因為不會看見彼此的表情，做愛的過程中也不會和對方說話，是以綁定為目的做這件事。」

　　「但是我記得這是一個、禁慾的教派？」櫻井咬著牙說。他被撞得只能緊抓住床單，大野的雙手正在擠壓他的胸部，讓那裡的肌肉形成一道小小的溝壑，並且以此為樂。

　　「這種半調子的禁慾，我看是沒有領教過真正的禁慾──」

　　他的腸道開始不受控制地微微痙攣，大野短促低喊了一聲，他的臉頰貼在櫻井蒸出汗珠的背上，手指沿著凹陷的背脊遊走直到股溝，下面是他們相接在一起的地方，被他一陣一陣地灌滿了精液。

　　他抽出還沒疲軟下來的陰莖，櫻井原本還噘著屁股趴在那裡喘，沒幾秒又爬了過來，從大野的角度可以看見他射進去的東西汩汩流出的樣子，就從櫻井的雙腿之間，毫無遮掩、毫不羞恥地，大剌剌滴落下來。

　　櫻井只是為了被子過來的。他捲走了被子，只露出一雙腳在外面，全都是他要睡覺了的意思。他閉上眼睛，股間的黏膩也不能阻止他直奔夢鄉，但是大野用指尖在搔刮他的足底，反覆抓握他的足踝的那種細癢和壓迫感，還是讓他睜開了眼睛。

　　「不能明天再做嗎？」

　　大野眨了眨眼，確信這是他的嚮導正在求饒的意思。櫻井半晌沒得到回應，低頭一看，才發現大野併攏他的腳踝，用他腳踝之間的空隙，那邊只有骨頭，一點肉也沒有，身上也有一根陰莖的櫻井很懷疑把自己的性器插在那中間怎麼會舒服。

　　他覺得自己苛待他的哨兵了，所以大野才會做出這種脫序的舉動。

　　「兄さん，你在做什麼？」

　　「欣賞自己的嚮導，沒什麼，你繼續睡吧。」大野卻這麼說。「我等一下過去。」

　　「可是那裡不好用吧。」

　　「視覺上挺不錯的。」大野說。「早就想試試看了。」

　　「總之……快過來。」櫻井掀開被子，在被子裡面有一具嚮導的赤裸胴體，修長的雙腿夾上了他的腰間，把他往溫柔鄉裡拖拉過去。「別告訴我這是哨兵的聚會裡會討論的內容。」

　　「哦，帝國的哨兵都是一群戀足癖。」大野皺起眉頭，露出了鄙夷的表情，卻又看起來委屈萬分。「我喜歡的是你的全部，翔ちゃん。」

　　「那你要同意讓我在床上吃甜的。」

　　「不行。」大野擺出一種兄長的姿態，他知道櫻井從小到大幾乎沒有什麼同輩又年長於他的兄姊，有的都是皇位競爭者。

　　「不要再把壞習慣教給豆芽了。」大野認真地說。

　　櫻井摟住他的脖子，知道自己大概永遠都不能在床上掉滿餅乾屑了，他不輕不重吻了大野幾次，感覺到身後的入口又被頂開來，兩個人一點空隙也沒有地貼在一起，可以聽見對方的心跳聲，大野說還可以聽見他裡面被攪得軟軟爛爛一蹋糊塗的聲音，雖然這樣說，但大野的律動非常溫柔，他們不像是為了綁定或是高潮才做的愛，櫻井闔上眼睛，他聽見了上城區的午夜鐘聲。

　　大野縮著手臂，已經在他懷中沉沉睡去。櫻井悄悄起身，想讓大野滑出他的身體，但大野又把他拉回去，性器埋回穴裡，哨兵的力氣不是他能夠抵抗的東西。

　　櫻井挪了一個舒服一點的姿勢。

　　無論明天將要如何，幸好他可以擁抱著自己的愛人，世界上其他的事，也變得不重要了。

 

＊

 

　　晨間八點，皇宮。

 

　　「你確定了嗎？」櫻井翔拿起筆來，在他面前擺著一張帝國樞密院送來的敕令，只要他在上面簽名，那麼這就會是由帝國皇帝陛下允准的最高形式命令，在這道敕令之下，先前大野放棄的聯邦身分與繼承權即刻恢復，受到帝國及塔會的承認與保護，他可以刻不容緩地前往聯邦，處分自己的繼承權。

　　「確定。」大野智輕輕頷首。

 

　　在他們的身邊團團站著一圈樞密院和議院的勛爵們，這是一個重要的時刻，將要大大影響之後帝國與聯邦的局勢，他們可以這麼肯定，甚至有想要阻止的衝動。

　　「紳士們，您們擋到我的光線了。」櫻井才剛簽完他源自父母親王室的冗長家族名，準備要寫下他的名字。一眾哨兵趕忙向後退開，只剩下大野站在他的身邊，負手而立，像他永遠的騎士。

 

　　「你以前被罰寫全名一定很痛苦吧，翔ちゃん。」

　　「那還用得著說。」櫻井低頭笑了出來。「寫光了一罐墨水。」

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 聯邦的黑鷲要回歸了  
> 依聯邦人的性格，大概也會給陛下取綽號吧XDDDDD


	91. 新聯邦篇

　　「在帝國皇位繼承戰爭中誕生的聯邦，從未忘記他們走過的黑暗時代，現在正是需要眾人團結一心的時刻……」

　　「……覺醒者們！別再活在陰影底下。如果希冀陽光，便不能停止征伐。」

　　「──自由光耀聯邦。」

　　舒芙蕾在世時的最後一段演講，她沉穩而深情的聲音，銳利如鷹隼的眼神，虔誠地高昂著頭的神情，無論是身在遠方的帝國人，或是在場的聯邦人都難以抵抗其特殊的魅力。

 

　　「你知道你學不來舒芙蕾那套，你也沒必要這麼做。」櫻井親王殿下說。「不必發表煽情的演說。」

　　櫻井從筆記裡抬起眼睛，他們面前的舒芙蕾演講片段已經播完了，必須得由誰去把帶子捲回去。

　　「我只是做個紀錄，我們就要去聯邦了。」櫻井起身去捲帶子。「而且她是我孩子的曾祖母，我有義務保存這些資料。」

　　「在我看來，你的面前大有比舒芙蕾更重要的事情，也別把要去聯邦拿來當成心神不寧的理由。」親王裝了一把飼料，全倒進布朗尼和三隻砂糖的飼料盆裡去。

　　櫻井乾站在一旁，他需要一點提示。

　　「你的哨兵，你的丈夫，是個普通人，我沒有貶意。」親王低著頭說。他看不太清楚飼料袋上到底寫些什麼，需要一個放大鏡或是他兒子主動的貼心。

　　「突然得知聯邦的統領是自己的祖母，他會有多驚訝？多麼衝擊？不敢說我對大野さん有多麼理解，但為了顧全大局，理性在前，情感最後，他有時做得甚至要比你更好。」

　　「他需要你，翔君。」親王隨便撈了一匙狗糧。「現在先放下手裡的史料，來幫我看看飼料。」

 

＊

 

　　自舒芙蕾夫人逝世當天，聯邦便緩慢地向後撤軍，與帝國有了一周之內不相互進犯的約定，現在戰場上只剩下駐守的軍力，有些新奇的東西，譬如小型飛行器，他們在雲上從未見過，已經在雲下開始採用，方便做為後備的普通人往返，還發展出了因應駐軍需求的小型城市。

　　「我很確定，這裡應該是我那天SKY DIVE下來的地方。」

　　櫻井翔抬起頭來，隔著護目鏡，他仰望著部分坍塌的摩天大樓，早已經不是他和大野相遇那時候的樣子。作為這一個區域裡最好的降落點，那幢大樓已經被撞得斷了一截，硬生生從中間砍半。

　　「那個時候的高樓邊緣已經非常狹窄。」大野說。「你站都站不穩，像是第一次擔任diver的生手。」

　　櫻井偏過頭來看他。「你說過我dive得不錯。」

　　「是我見過最好的嚮導。」

　　來自帝國的一行人迅速爬上這附近的制高點，櫻井被大野揹在背上，往下看的這一區，在接近地表的地方應該是充滿了致幻氣體的，他曾經還用了那種東西來擺脫安子對他的追殺（當然很大的功勞還是該歸在大野身上），現在致幻氣體消散了，整個都市區域變得寬敞，不少舊紀元的建築遭到破壞，讓他感到很惋惜。

　　半夜出發，晨間開始進行SKY RISE，在那之前有聯邦的幾個將領在下面等待他們，沒有任何櫻井預料中的衝突，他們受到聯邦方的保護，迅速地攀上了巨塔，在之前──櫻井絕對不會忘記這個地方，聯邦邊境，寸草不生，終年結凍的地表和蓋得又高又厚的一堵牆，直直朝向兩旁延伸過去，看不見終點。

　　聽說站在牆上，若是有哨兵的視力，甚至可以瞭望到帝國皇都。

　　大野說那是真的，他和松本就曾經那麼做過，還看見了安子女皇的加冕典禮，但現在的聯邦，早已封鎖這塊區域，當然先前也不是合法的，大野支支吾吾，他記得櫻井一抵達聯邦，就被套上了反嚮導金屬，真是糟糕的一段旅程。

　　在聯邦境內一定還有不少的反嚮導金屬。櫻井也知道，但他實在不能抗拒可以前往聯邦的機會，倒不是對聯邦有什麼憧憬，這種情懷也不適合他的身分。為了熟悉反嚮導金屬，他甚至找到了舒芙蕾送他的那條長得像項圈的東西，和它相處一陣子，試著找到和平共處的方法。

　　「……後來呢？」大野有的時候實在不能理解他的嚮導的一些自找麻煩行徑。

　　「當然是──」櫻井認真地告訴他。「沒辦法。」

　　聯邦的氣候還是十分寒冷，在鼻子和耳朵要被凍僵之前，他們鑽進了馬車裡，馬車比之前待過的都要更寬敞，速度也更快，由併成兩排的快馬拉著，起步的時候坐在裡面的人就往後摔。

　　櫻井摀著下巴，大野按著後腦杓，痛得蜷縮在椅子上，半晌說不出半句話。

 

＊

 

　　「這世界上，除了添購裙子以外，只有一件事情讓我這麼沸騰。」

　　松本夫人側過頭來和她的兒子聊天，松本潤當然知道這個答案，混亂，他挪了挪自己的袖口，一點兒也不想抬起頭來。

　　布朗尼公爵夫人最喜歡混亂和賭注，他們站在為舒芙蕾夫人送行隊伍的前段，和其他聯邦的高層站在一起，不少人甚至前幾日才從聯邦的郊區趕了回來，所有人都一臉哀戚神色，只有他們自己知道那裡面究竟多少為真。

　　送葬的隊伍和數十年前黃金時代帝國女皇的那一次比起來，是有過之而無不及。舒芙蕾夫人，作為聯邦全境最高獨裁統治者，一切的規格都要凌駕於帝國皇室之上，這是聯邦人的驕傲。隊伍從聯邦最高司令部直直延伸到烏托邦教派的大教堂，和閱兵差不多的路程，比閱兵還要更龐大的人數，所有的聯邦公民都穿上了純黑色的喪服，軍人在上臂別上一塊黑布，軍容整肅，紀律優良。

　　舒芙蕾選擇鍾愛的精銳軍伴她最後一程，精銳軍騎在馬上，隨著她覆蓋著聯邦旗幟的靈柩緩緩前行，集結了數十萬人的現場，幾乎聽不到一點紛雜的聲音。

　　在這種時候竟然下起了飛雪，像棉絮一樣，四處在衣服和頭髮上沾黏，松本呼了一口氣，凝結出一團白煙，從急降的風裡，他開始聽見了哭聲。

　　

　　大野智和他的嚮導在距離大教堂最近的位置，他是舒芙蕾夫人的直系血脈，也是現存於世的最後血親，受到了舒芙蕾本人的承認，他負責在舒芙蕾的棺木上灑下第一把土。

　　對於他和舒芙蕾的血緣關係，在大野看來，有就和沒有是一樣的。而且他的母親是舒芙蕾的私生女，沒有受到法律和塔的保佑的女兒，他自然也不是什麼光采的身分，現在堂而皇之地站在這裡，不過是為了舒芙蕾將要留給他的東西而來。

　　他只想要和他母親，他的家族，他的出身，他的過去有關係的遺物。

 

　　「我們該進教堂裡了。」櫻井輕聲說，他從濃藍色斗篷裡伸出了手推推大野的後腰，大野才從他好一陣子的若有所思中脫離出來，微抬手臂，好讓櫻井順利地挽住他的哨兵。

　　「別怕。」大野拍拍他的手背。

　　「我一點也不怕。」櫻井說。「我只是……有點慶幸沒有在聯邦定居下來。」

　　「我明白。從帝國回來之後，我才發現都中心的馬糞味這麼重。」

　　「大野さん。」

　　「我知道。」大野偏過頭來看他，海藍色的眼睛眨了眨，有那麼一瞬間，櫻井以為會從那雙漂亮的眼睛裡淌出淚水，但是什麼也沒發生。

　　「聯邦已經不是以前的聯邦。」大野望向教堂。「我也不是以前的我了。」

　　他感覺到櫻井隱密地牽住他的手，手指穿進他的指縫中，緊扣住他。

 

　　「我的一個老師曾經說過。」櫻井摘下斗篷的帽子，把上面的雪撥掉，這裡只有他一個嚮導，也只有他把自己包裹成那個樣子。

　　大野溫和地凝視著他，等待著他的後文，在眾人的目光洗禮之中，他們雙雙跨入了教堂。

　　「我們所在的地方是不會變的，會改變的只有人而已。」

 

　　教堂裡巨幅的聯邦旗幟從屋頂垂墜下來，象徵自由的藍和象徵為自由流下鮮血的紅，纏繞在柱子上，聯邦的男男女女向兩旁排開，行的是軍禮，直直指向舒芙蕾夫人靈柩的方向。

　　大野接過早就預備好在一旁的泥土，他褪下手套，交到櫻井的手裡，用手心捏住一把還帶著濕氣的土壤，主教吟誦著經文，塵歸塵、土歸土，他把土撒向棺木，細碎的泥塊砸在棺木上，發出好像落雨一樣的悶響。

　　他覺醒的那天也是個雨日，他聽見雨水浸潤進泥地裡的聲音，他的心臟跳動的聲音，他跑過了好遠的一段距離，到了英雄的慰靈碑那裡，他不知道自己從何而來，也不知道自己將往何而去。他會永遠都這樣孤單一個人，或是會有人來愛他？

　　大野抬起頭來，就是這個教堂，金色的屋頂，排成兩列的人，主宰了他的過去。

　　他掀翻了一旁捧過來要讓他清洗的水盆，他在想什麼呢，他們就不應該回來這裡，看看老法官，看看那些將領，多拿滋站在某個不顯眼的地方，但是他看見了他虛偽的笑容。

　　還有舒芙蕾。舒芙蕾……舒芙蕾已經死了。

　　他不願當任何人的棋子，他本來就不屬於任何地方。

 

　　「看看他，不知好歹的私生子。」

　　「舒芙蕾已經不能治理政事，才會做出這種昏庸的決定。」

　　「為什麼還帶著嚮導來了，會玷汙神聖的教堂。」

　　「不就是怕別的哨兵爬上他嚮導的床，但也不是第一個了，那兩個家族都出哨兵，大概綁定之前就是家裡人的洩慾工具，淫亂的帝國皇室哦。」

 

　　前來致哀的人們開始騷動，他們進不了教堂，聽說從帝國回來的大野少校做出了冒犯的舉止，於是討伐他的聲浪愈加擴張，他已經不再是聯邦公民了，有人登高一呼，他只不過是，帶著他的嚮導，那個魔女，要回頭侵略聯邦的背叛者而已。

　　背叛者、不知羞恥、滾回你們的帝國去。

　　

　　櫻井拉住大野的手，即便那上面還沾有泥土，他也完全不在意。嚮導的感知範圍已經被縮減到了極限，這裡充滿反嚮導金屬，從還在外面的時候便是如此，他一直在忍耐。

　　他知道他被聯邦人厭惡的理由，但他不能理解大野受到唾棄的原因。

　　無論是在皇都還是自由邦，大野都受到民眾的愛戴，因為大野的緣故，讓帝國內部對於聯邦的看法有了重大的改變，第一次正式地派遣外交官來到彼此的土地上，這是在黃金時代甚至無法想像的交流。

　　而後單方面宣戰的是聯邦，如今高喊不能停止征伐的也是聯邦。在他看來，這些聯邦人簡直自私到不能再更自私，他又想起提拉米蘇大公的情人和孩子們全都葬身聯邦軍隊的槍下，便感到怒不可遏。

　　「走吧。」大野打斷了他的怒意。「葬禮結束了，我們可以回家了。」他緊握住櫻井的手，「回家。」

　　櫻井想要掙脫，他回頭望了一眼聯邦的大教堂，多麼金碧輝煌的地方，多麼醜惡的人們，但大野說什麼就是不放開他的手，硬是帶著他走出了教堂，在數也數不清的謾罵聲中坐進馬車裡，就像要逃走一樣，他不甘心。

　　大野鎖上車門，關上窗戶，吩咐隨從清出一條路來讓他們離開。他這才鬆開櫻井的手腕，用難得嚴厲的口氣同櫻井說話。

　　「記清楚你的身分。」

　　「……帝國的皇帝陛下，貴族和人民效忠的對象，法律和塔會至高神聖的維護者。」

　　「我不是要說那個。」

　　「他們那樣對你，是不對的。」櫻井說。「絕對不是對的。」

　　大野吁了一口氣。「謝謝。」他垂下眼睛，指尖輕輕地摩娑著他嚮導的手背，一時之間找不到什麼話好說。

　　「但你是我很重要的人。」他最後如是說。「我們要安全地回去。」

 

　　櫻井動了動身體，解開了保暖用的斗篷，馬卡龍夫人給他準備的衣裝，恐怕在這種嚴冬裡派不上什麼用場。

　　他回應著大野的親吻，但馬兒突然嘶鳴起來，馬車猛然起步，覆起的車簾遮擋了外面發生的事情，只能聽見有幾聲爆炸，然後便是一連串的尖叫和哭喊，馬車開始些微傾斜，大野伸手過來抓住他，把他嚴實地壓在身體下面。

　　櫻井看見了車頂，然後是車窗外，劇烈的震動迫使他閉上眼睛，他的感知範圍雖然受到限制，但仍然可以感覺到，外面出現了不少嚮導，精神世界混亂的嚮導，沒多久就被哨兵壓制住，戴上了項圈。

　　他們的悲傷和無助，全部都能被他感知到。但他什麼也不能為他們做，櫻井掐緊了大野的後背，他好痛苦，那是其他的嚮導的痛苦，還是他的痛苦，他已經分不清楚了。

　　

　　大野帶著他爬出翻覆的馬車，車輪仍在空轉，都中心陷入一片火海。

　　地上有掛著項圈的破碎屍體，他們的足踝上綁著炸彈。

 

 


	92. Chapter 92

　　「您有見過這種情況嗎？」松本夫人同他身邊的某個聯邦將領搭話。「嚮導引起的攻擊。」

　　「從未有過。」那位將領皺起眉頭，聯邦的嚮導數量稀少，不至於形成這麼大的力量來與他們對抗，至於來自帝國的嚮導，總是輕易地在聯邦哨兵地面前臣服，在他看來，他們柔順的本性，比聯邦的嚮導更不可能做出這種事情。

　　「給精銳軍一點時間，他們可以平定這些。」他說。

　　「這很難說。」松本夫人笑笑。「戚風先生。」

 

　　另一個戚風先生是舒芙蕾夫人衷心的部下，親衛隊的隊長，精銳軍的指揮官，和大野智的年紀差不多，或許大野好好留在聯邦也能謀得這樣的發展？然而恐怕沒有人可以比這個戚風先生更擁護舒芙蕾。

　　為此，任何被用來充填軍力的民生重稅他都支持，他相信聯邦天生的體質便適合由軍隊來擁有一個國家；在聯邦裡蓋滿了烏托邦教派的教堂他也支持，他虔誠地相信嚮導會妨礙他們上天堂。

　　現在站在他旁邊的這個帝國貴族女人，誰都知道她身邊的嚮導來來去去，渾身沾染帝國的惡劣習氣，戚風先生深信舒芙蕾夫人的教誨，那就是他們得完全清除掉帝國的要素，才能成就聯邦的未來，這是身為先驅者要親手為之的必要之惡。

　　既然聯邦一出點紕漏就要回去帝國享福的松本夫人可以站到第三把手的位置，沒理由他不能在最靠前的地方，好讓他方才能仔細地看看來自帝國的那兩個人是怎麼回事。

　　聽說他可憐的弟弟，就是慘死在那個魔女的床上，讓他們的家族成為聯邦的笑柄。

 

　　「我可不能在這裡繼續待下去了，真熱。」松本夫人掏出象牙骨製成的扇子，往她的頰邊搧了搧。戚風先生輕蔑地看了她一眼，這世界上沒有事情可以打擾舒芙蕾夫人的喪禮，如果有的話，他會親手解決它。

　　松本夫人突然站了出來，聯邦的其他高層面面相覷，他們可不想離開教堂，外面正在大亂呢，說不定帝國的陛下都被炸死了。

　　「各位，好久不見。」松本夫人喜悅地宣布道。

　　「自從出使帝國以後，我和尊敬的舒芙蕾夫人便結下了梁子，但因為我傾慕她的軍事和政治天才，而她也深知如此，所以才邀請我回來。」

　　「現在天才殞落了──」她按住自己的胸口，很悲傷的樣子，遠遠地松本潤的頭開始發疼，他母親的戲劇性表現總是讓他備感困擾，包含故意在他結婚那天欺騙他說他是她的私生子也是。他看了看懷錶上的時間，在確定陛下和殿下已經離開了教堂以後，他們就可以開始行動了。

　　「該由正統的人選取而代之。」

　　她攤開雙臂，一連好幾個嚮導從門口堂而皇之走了進來，全都是她的愛將，在帝國接受嚴格的磨練，擅長優秀的精神攻擊，而且沒往自己身上綁炸藥，可以和他們打上數百回合。

　　另外舒芙蕾鍾愛的精銳軍，有一部份都是她從遴選時就安插進舒芙蕾身邊的重要人物，現在也臨陣倒戈。

　　現場高層們惶惶恐恐，對突如其來的變故只感詫異，一時之間竟然沒有半個人吭聲，直到戚風先生出來指責她的大逆不道，加上親衛隊的包圍，她便好聲好氣地告訴他們，在場所有的聯邦人，她今天所做的一切，都是帝國皇室在後面撐腰。

　　外面的帝國皇室成員，正站在馬車邊上，帝國隨從們傷了一片，一點兒也不令人意外，只有大野的貼身騎士司康先生仍然守著他的職責，但更像是和大野並肩作戰，牢牢地夾護住他們的陛下。

　　「太瘋狂了……」司康先生說，他從來沒有見過這種場面。

　　「我覺得剛好。」櫻井摘下斗篷，隨手整理衣裝，也將手套褪了下來，司康隨即會意地退到後面去。「現在是做下決定的時候。」

　　教堂的大門被開啟，松本潤走了出來，穿著他的聯邦禮服屈膝下跪，一抹臉上沾到的血跡，在陛下的手上落下一吻。

　　「我將和大野殿下出兵拿下聯邦，今日的成果歸於陛下，願我凱旋歸來。」

　　「塔會赦免你的罪。」櫻井點了下頭，特意忽略旁邊的大野對他投來質問的眼光，他繼續說下去。「予你一切榮光。」

 

＊

 

　　騎上聯邦的快馬，將都中心混亂的情況拋在腦後，大野不需要看地圖，他作為一個聯邦哨兵，當然知道松本夫人他們準備好的要塞在哪裡，那就在荒郊野外，某個離最高司令部要近不近，要遠不遠的地方，非常安全，還需要騎上一天左右的馬才會到。

　　聯邦的內戰就在爆發之際。

　　現在他頭也不回地向前策馬狂奔，櫻井一開始還扯開喉嚨喚了他幾聲，但都沒有得到回應，只好也夾緊馬腹快些跟上。

 

　　出了都中心是一片人造林，雖然說是人造林，其實就是整片栽植了以後任樹木自行生長的樹林，有一條馬路從中間蜿蜒通過，地上的碎石很多，地貌也不是非常平緩，才剛跑上十幾分鐘，櫻井就能明顯感受到自己愈來愈疲累，聯邦嚴酷的氣候也有影響，他的臉頰和緊握著馬韁的手都在痛，大概也是和他在帝國的悠哉生活脫不了關係。

　　快馬加鞭啟程至今已經過了三個小時。在這種密集的林子裡面很安靜，所有的聲音都會變得更明顯，約莫在總路程的一半不到，大野就能聽見後面的馬蹄聲離自己愈來愈遠。

　　還在哨兵學院時，偶爾會有過來人造林裡練習五感控制的機會，一群哨兵（不分性別一起訓練）在冬天裡穿一件短褲和短上衣，操場跑完了就跑樹林，他記得有些同學是特別從帝國被送過來的，因為他們的少爺小姐習性，通常一開始融入就有困難，最後很多人半途而廢返回帝國，當時他們這些聯邦哨兵，也包含他，雖然沒有表現出來，也會在心裡覺得那些就是軟弱的象徵。

 

　　大野勒緊馬韁，把馬停了下來，黑馬甩甩尾巴轉過身去，踱起小步子跑到另一匹馬身邊。

　　「休息一下吧。」哨兵翻身下馬，朝著他的嚮導伸出手來。

　　櫻井低頭看了看他的哨兵，這不公平，他在帝國裡已經算是擅長馭馬，如果他也有像哨兵一樣的體力，他可以更快更好。

　　「我們正在趕時間。」櫻井僵硬地說。

　　「我知道。」大野牽住他們的馬。「但入夜後會更冷，而且牠們也要休息。」

　　他接住了撲進他懷裡的嚮導，確定方才的運動帶來的是健康的臉色和正常的身體狀況，而不是發燒或是過度倦怠等等令人不安的情形，才讓櫻井牽著其中一隻馬。

 

　　櫻井走在大野的後面，他們正往林子裡面走，需要時時注意路面的情況。但他不時偷覷他的哨兵，大野應該是不怎麼開心，而且因為得照顧他，才必須得停下趕往要塞的腳步。

　　「如果不能把你平安送到要塞，那有什麼意義？」大野的聲音悶悶地從前面傳來，櫻井愣了愣，才發現他的情緒透過情感波動，全都被他的哨兵感知到了，就覺得丟臉到不行。

　　「你是帝國臣民最重要的皇帝陛下。」

 

　　櫻井搖了搖頭，他知道反正大野都看著前面走路，也不會發現。

　　「只是棋盤上的一個棋子而已，或是說不定和提拉米蘇大公說的一樣，說著神聖台詞的演員──」他低下頭來，把幾粒小石子踢走，也不管那樣會不會弄壞腳上穿的鞋。

　　「雖然是很老套的比喻，但就是這樣子的。」

　　

　　大野沒有作聲，他沉默地向前走，過了一段時間，當林子裡都要聽不見一點鳥鳴時，他才轉過身來。

　　櫻井站在原地，他先是訝異地望著大野，而後低下頭來，閃避他的目光。

　　「我們到聯邦來，是為了什麼呢翔ちゃん。」

　　「為了……為了趁著大好時機，讓聯邦成為你的領地，成為帝國的、領地。」

　　「你知道今天會發生這些事情。」大野勾起嘴角。他只要向前一步，櫻井就向後退一步，最後撞到了樹上。「就連松本口風都那麼嚴。」

　　「我知道布朗尼公爵夫人……她不忠誠於舒芙蕾。這星期之前我只做了一件事，就是在親王殿下的建議下，將她的爵位降封給和帝國貴族通婚的聯邦公民松本潤。其他的事情我不曉得，嚮導們的自殺式攻擊我也不曉得。」

　　「你想要懲罰我的話。」櫻井聲音顫抖地說。「就把我留在這裡。反正哪裡都有反嚮導金屬，我也不可能自己走出去……你要做什麼都可以。」

 

　　大野先是看著櫻井一會兒，才輕輕嘆了一口氣，他拉上馬兒和他的嚮導繼續往前走，要去找可以暫時落腳的地方，彷彿櫻井剛才什麼也沒說。

　　「聯邦的那些事情就不管了。」大野別過頭去看他的馬。「但我以為你已經好多了。如果你相信你不是哨兵的所有物，就別說出那種話來。」

　　櫻井抿了抿嘴，先是看看大野，然後又看了看自己攬在大野腰間的手，輕輕地應了聲好。

　　「短時間之內都回不了帝國了。」大野望著漸漸暗下來的，更高的天空說。「我很久沒碰刀槍，也不知道現在程度怎麼樣。」

　　「希望你衣服和吃的有帶夠，聯邦的食物除了麵包和房東太太的手藝以外，聽別人說都很難吃，我吃不出來……但很健康。」

　　櫻井笑了下，把落下來的頭髮放回耳朵後面。「吃什麼我都不介意。」

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 聯邦嚮導的自殺式攻擊和松本夫人的計畫沒有關係w
> 
>  
> 
> 奇怪的設定
> 
> 如果要分世代的話大概是這樣子的吧－－
> 
> 祖代（聯邦建立時30歲左右）：舒芙蕾、瑪德琳醫生、房東太太
> 
> 親代（聯邦建立時10歲左右）：女皇、櫻井親王、松本夫人、歐培拉首相、提拉米蘇大公、多拿滋上校、數字的魔女二宮夫人、馬卡龍勛爵
> 
> －波堤首相差不多在這裡－
> 
> 子代（聯邦建立後20-30年左右出生）：AMNOS、戚風哥、安子女皇
> 
> －戚風先生和司康先生差不多在這裡－
> 
> 孫代（聯邦建立後50-60年左右出生）：豆芽


	93. Chapter 93

　　「這是什麼東西？」

　　舒芙蕾親衛隊的隊長兼精銳軍指揮官戚風先生，得到了都中心郊區的城堡當成他的據點，他是守護舒芙蕾夫人夢想中的聯邦的最後防線（自認），那裡原本應該是給來自帝國的陛下和殿下過夜的地方，也因此他的下屬們搬著幾個大皮箱過來，全都是他們從帝國人那裡扣押下來的物品。

　　下屬們聳了聳肩，在舞會廳中間的大桌子上，他們打開其中一個皮箱，有香味飄散了出來。

　　「你說這是扣押下來的東西？」戚風走近看，箱子裡放著的是衣服，帝國式領口，只有嚮導才會穿那種款式，他拿起放在衣服旁邊那些輕飄飄的東西，看起來像是內衣褲，全部都是又柔又輕的材質，更重要的是，是半透明的。

　　「我想這就是昂貴的光織布。」多拿滋上校湊過來說。「帝國人真是放蕩又不知羞恥，或許您的弟弟也是被這種布料和嚮導蠱惑了──」

　　「……嚮導真的有這麼吸引人嗎。」戚風先生闔上了箱子。

　　在他的面前擺著聯邦的地圖，但他的心卻亂七八糟的，甚至有點狂躁的症狀。只好拿過身上隨身攜帶的小匣子嗅一嗅，把那種奇怪的躁動壓抑下來。

 

＊

 

　　在樹林裡走上幾分鐘，很快地大野發現了一個可以讓他們暫時休息的地方，一幢小小的房子，就蓋在山坡上，天色已暗的現在，還不時有飢腸轆轆的聲音從他嚮導那邊傳來，大野左看右看，即便那間房子很可能有人居住，他也不能冒著風險再繼續和櫻井待在外面了。

　　他們敲響了門，有一對上了年紀的哨兵夫婦過來應門，他們看起來不曉得都中心那裡發生什麼事情，屋子裡有燉蔬菜的味道，讓櫻井忍不住一直想往裡面探頭。

　　「我們……能在這裡借住一個晚上嗎？」大野感覺自己的手心開始冒汗，他悄悄地拉住被氣味吸引而對人家家裡東張西望的櫻井，櫻井不知道大野幹嘛瞪他一眼，他快餓到不行了，現在就需要立即吃東西、馬上。

　　老先生和老太太上上下下看了他們好幾眼，不是沒有遇過需要幫助的旅人，但是面前這兩個人似乎有點太狼狽了，馬挺乾淨的，但人的身上有一些灰塵還是泥土之類的東西。

　　「我們這裡要洗澡的話得自己燒熱水。」老先生說。「不介意的話就進來吧。」

　　

　　大野鬆了一口氣，他又拉住正要進屋的櫻井，仔細地把他們身上沾到的塵泥都拍個乾淨，屋子裡面那對老夫婦已經給他們在餐桌上留了位置，晚餐是清淡的米粥配上燉蔬菜，不管是米粥還是燉蔬菜都沒有調味過的感覺，大野已經被房東太太和帝國美食慣壞了的舌頭都覺得有點不對勁，更不用說是養尊處優的陛下本人。

　　櫻井原本興沖沖地喝了好大一口，後來大野就能明顯感覺到他的飢餓情緒正在下降，進入一個冷靜的狀態，說起來也是好事，這樣他們就不會需要吃上第二碗，那樣就挺不好意思的。

　　「不知道合不合你們的胃口。」老太太說。「看你們的打扮，不像是這附近的人。是從哪裡來的？」

　　櫻井簌簌喝粥，眼睛睜得大大的，轉過來看著大野。

　　大野放下手裡的筷子，他清了清喉嚨，老實地說他們是從帝國來的，而且飯菜很美味。

　　「難怪，最近聯邦裡面很少看見嚮導了。」老太太又說。「你們是過來做什麼的？」

　　櫻井呃了一聲，他和大野迅速地對視，開始用情感波動討論起要怎麼解釋比較適當而且又不算是在說謊。

　　「小花，別再對人家作身家調查了。」老先生阻止她繼續追問下去。「她只是好奇，不是有意冒犯，我們住在這個地方太無聊了。」

　　「哪裡。」大野擺了擺手。「是我們過來叨擾。」

　　客廳裡燃起了壁爐，壁爐的熱度只能讓它附近的那個區域溫暖起來，這個家裡廚房就在客廳的旁邊，全是連在一起的，他們四個人坐在壁爐的旁邊，老夫婦分了兩條毛毯給他們，自己只用了披肩，就著壁爐的光線開始編起野餐籃子之類的東西，櫻井注意到家裡有個角落擺了很多籃子，做工都很精美，大概是之後會拿到都中心裡面販賣的吧。

　　他靠在自己哨兵的身上，溫暖的火光讓他的眼皮愈來愈重，他們有一搭沒一搭的聊天，老先生說他們馬廄裡的馬在鬧脾氣，上次進城去的時候，竟然在馬路上拉了一坨大便，真的是，舒芙蕾夫人死了以後，連馬都敢在都中心隨便撇條。

　　櫻井被奇怪地逗笑了，他發覺聯邦人民對舒芙蕾的尊崇真的相當有意思，都快到了超自然的地步，在帝國如果發生這種事情的話，大概就是感傷一下，明天又看著諷刺日報呵呵笑，沒有不能被替代的首相。至於他們皇室的人，隨著時代的變遷也沒有以前那麼崇高不可侵犯了。

　　「我可以和您的馬聊聊嗎？」櫻井突然提議道。

　　老先生先是愣了一下，然後說當然可以，他們把自己包成一球，到了在主屋旁邊的馬廄裡去。

　　「您不一起過去嗎？」老太太問大野。「趁老頭子不在，我才敢這樣說的。」她笑道。

　　「如果我有這麼漂亮的嚮導，一定一分鐘也不捨得和他分開。」

　　

　　大野拉高毛毯，又往火源靠得更近。「怕嚮導嫌煩。」

　　他同樣笑了起來，想起以前還在聯邦的時候，他確實就對櫻井跟前跟後的，生怕嚮導多走幾步路腿就會斷掉那樣。不過現在他的擔憂是雙倍的，既怕聯邦的哨兵又開始掠奪嚮導，也怕自己的嚮導把一堆聯邦哨兵塞進箱子裡，讓他們全都骨折。

　　當櫻井跟馬商量好不要再給老先生添麻煩，並且傾聽了馬的一連串煩惱之後，他們回到溫暖的屋子裡，壁爐已經熄滅了，大野抱著毛毯躺在床緣，老夫婦有兩張床，慷慨地分了一張單人床給他們睡，床邊有簾子，是一塊長長的床單布做成的。

　　大野本來快要睡著了，聽到櫻井拉開簾子脫鞋子的聲音他就瞬間清醒過來，把自己一直抱在懷裡的暖呼呼毛毯拉給櫻井蓋。

　　「你睡裡面。」大野縮著身體打呼嚕。

　　「……好吧。」櫻井其實比較想睡外面，他覺得他比較高，睡裡面會比較擠，而且大野比他瘦，所以側面比他薄，躺裡面剛剛好，如果大野側睡又不要亂動，那就跟他自己睡一張單人床差不多。

　　櫻井被塞進大野跟窗戶之間，窗戶要是拉開窗簾的話，摸起來就冷冰冰的，只能看見一片晚上的樹林，感覺很可怕。

　　他翻了個身，枕著自己的手臂，在他面前的是大野放大的臉。讓他忍不住閉上了眼睛，又在確認大野好像已經睡著之後偷偷張開，伸出手碰了碰大野冷冷的鼻尖，在鼻子的下面是大野的嘴唇，櫻井抿了抿嘴，悄悄把自己的嘴唇湊了上去，在他剛碰到大野的時候，大野似乎根本就沒睡，張嘴吻住了他的下唇，一隻手也放到了他的屁股上。

　　「我們明天還要騎上半天的馬。」大野聲音輕飄飄地說。「快睡。」

　　「可是外面的樹林好恐怖。」櫻井抱住他的腰，一隻腿就這樣纏到他身上。「這裡的一般人很好，但是別的都好恐怖。」

　　大野扶住他嚮導的腿，大腿舒適的肉感夾住他的髖部，帶來一種舒服的負重感覺。

　　「和皇宮比哪個比較恐怖？」

　　櫻井認真地思考了一會兒。「皇宮吧，幾乎每個房間都死過人。」

　　「我覺得，像現在這樣沒有人知道我們是誰，也挺不錯的。」櫻井又說。「不需要那些屈膝禮和有的沒的頭銜。」

　　大野摸摸他的後背，睜著很睏的眼睛盯著他看了一陣子，然後噘起嘴巴說：「一開始不要回來即位不就好了。」

　　「可是排在我之後的下一個繼承人是提拉米蘇大公，如果他是皇帝陛下，那就比安子棘手太多了。還是自己當比較安心。」

　　說得也是，大野眨了眨他的海藍色眼睛。他沒有再和櫻井從這個話題聊下去，而只是開始著手在解他嚮導的外衣衣釦，櫻井左閃右閃，推拒了好幾次，但大野只是需要聞一聞嚮導素，他也解開櫻井的襯衫釦子，將衣服往後面剝，只剩下用緞帶結起來的內衣。

　　櫻井望著天花板，想這裡下雨的話會不會漏水的問題，讓大野埋首在他的脖頸附近啜吸。

　　「聯邦的事情不會像帝國裡要注重一堆人際關係那麼複雜。」大野說。「倒戈也不會被覺得是背叛。」

　　「……什麼意思？」櫻井問。

　　「如果有人要找碴。」大野不知不覺已經吻上了腺體的位置，但他必須把結合衝動忍耐下來。「擺平他就可以了。」

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 突然發現自己的腦迴路是：  
> 發生事件－有好多細節要交代頭腦要爆炸－結果最後反正就是大幹一場（x


	94. Chapter 94

　　馬蹄聲。

　　成群的馬蹄聲。

　　大野身為哨兵的警備細胞全面甦醒，他緩緩睜開眼睛，正對著的是嚮導溫暖的胸膛，上面還有他昨夜留下來的吻痕，櫻井看起來不到天亮之前是絕對不可能自然醒。外面還是晚上，現在粗估可能是四點左右，那他們從停止趕路到現在已經過了十個小時左右，這樣的時間，已經足夠讓騎著快馬的哨兵從都中心趕過來這裡。

　　「翔ちゃん。」大野一邊揉眼睛一邊試圖搖醒他的嚮導。「我們該走了。」

　　櫻井睏倦地看了看他，翻了個身又打算繼續睡下去，大野伸手輕輕打起他嚮導的屁股，他當然也想要好好休息，可是根據大野的判斷，他們不該再繼續待下去了，不管是為了這對善良的老夫婦還是他們自己，最好現在就快點走。

　　大野著手給櫻井穿好衣服，拉著櫻井的肩膀讓他坐好，櫻井差不多也快清醒了，開始問他現在幾點之類的問題，一手撩起了窗簾，窗外能稍微看見有些馬隻正朝著這裡前進。

　　「穿鞋子。」大野把櫻井的斗篷丟給他，用行軍的速度在著裝，櫻井一方面積極配合，另一方面按住了大野的手，說他有辦法處理掉，用大野昨晚的話來說就是「擺平」那些哨兵。

　　「來嚇嚇他們──」櫻井趴在窗台邊，以他嚮導的視力（其實就是一般人的視力）可以看見他的標的物，附近反嚮導金屬非常稀薄，樹林密集，對嚮導而言是絕佳的天然戰場。

　　大野也跟著趴好了，如果現在掀開床邊的簾子，就會看見他們翹著屁股趴在窗邊，大野狐疑地望了櫻井好幾眼，櫻井保證絕對沒問題的，他撐著頭，不需要伸出手來輔助精神觸手前進的方向，在大野看來只是眼神渙散了下，竟然聯邦哨兵就接連墜馬了。

　　這樣子的描述方法，還是有點難解釋從哨兵的角度看來，方才櫻井翔是做了什麼驚悚的事情。

　　正朝著他們過來的哨兵有二十人左右，是精銳軍的成員，那麼就至少會是S級哨兵以上，大野本身在結合前也是一個S級哨兵，在聯邦如果招牌掉下來了都能砸到一個S級，大概是一個小班的前三名那種比例，比孱弱的帝國人想像中的多太多了，等等，他離題了，他是S級，但他完全不知道櫻井是什麼等級的嚮導。

　　可能會被覺得是一件很奇怪的事情吧，你們都結合那麼久了（倒也不真的很久），甚至他也知道櫻井的高空適性拿了C的過往糗事，聯邦當時對於櫻井的等級是判定不能，大野一直以為是因為聯邦嚮導的樣本數太少，加上他的嚮導確實也足夠優秀的緣故，但是現在看起來，櫻井的等級到底是什麼呢，能夠讓他從結合後就直上5S級哨兵，到底是什麼無底洞等級的嚮導呢？

　　而且剛才他做的事情，要是大野沒感覺錯的話，他一下子破除了那些哨兵的精神屏障，並且迅速地奪取他們的身體主控權，讓他們全都摔下馬，還被馬踩了好幾下。

　　「我發現你在做精神攻擊的時候，瞳孔好像會縮小。」大野靠過來看了看他的眼睛，讓櫻井很不好意思，他們的距離愈來愈接近，最後又忍不住在大清早吻上了彼此。

　　事情不能這樣發展下去！

　　「啊，兄さん，你看他們，他們都擺出一種懊惱的表情。」

　　櫻井正在捶他的大腿。大野看得很清楚，要是換成他被精神攻擊，一定也是愣愣的，四處左看右看。

　　「正常人騎馬到一半無緣無故自摔都會這樣。」

　　「不是，他們發現我們的存在了。」櫻井躲下窗台，匆匆開始穿起鞋子，兩三下就拉著大野跑出門外。老夫婦也被馬蹄聲弄醒，他們茫茫然不知道發生什麼事情，怎麼昨天來的客人和都中心過來的軍官們在門外對峙。

　　精銳軍裡面看起來像是領頭的那個軍官縱身下馬，一頭金髮在晨曦中閃亮亮的，大野伸出手臂把自己的嚮導擋到後面，這麼金的頭髮，和一口燦爛的大白牙，在聯邦裡就屬某個家族的特徵了。

　　「戚風少將。」大野智低下頭來，尚且算是行了禮，跟這麼高的男人說話讓他脖子很痠痛。

　　「我們是第一次見面，大野少校。」比小戚風先生更棘手的這個戚風先生說。「竟然就是這種場合。」他又偏過頭去望著來自帝國的嚮導。

　　「陛下。」戚風說。「不是正式的出行，因此您在這裡的等級依據白塔條例是從少校，請向我行禮。」

　　多麼迂腐的聯邦體制！櫻井在心中笑出聲音來，大野得到了他的精神波動，不慌不忙地吐槽了和帝國的差別只是爵位和軍階。

　　櫻井慢條斯理從斗篷內袋裡翻出他的皮手套，外邊真的是很冷，冷得他的血液都快要凍結了。他打從心裡沒把戚風人等放在眼裡，大野不用看就知道，他的嚮導在帝國裡從小就有高傲的本錢，除了在和安子女皇的廝殺中處於下風那段時間以外，沒有他必須低頭的人。

　　「諸位對加入我方麾下有興趣嗎？」櫻井終於整理好了他的手套。「不會虧待你們，新的聯邦爵位仍然空在那裡。」

　　「新的聯邦？」戚風因為冷空氣而咳了一聲。「我將要追隨的是舒芙蕾夫人的理想。在國家大事上，不容嚮導插嘴。」

　　他話才剛說完，便感覺到腦裡一陣翻攪，站都站不穩，軍裝的肩穗在那裡搖搖晃晃，有個硬物塞進自己的嘴裡，是槍！是槍！其他的哨兵們詫異得不行，差點忘了要拔出槍來對準攻擊他們指揮官的嚮導。

　　大野不動聲色，也扶上了腰間的槍。

　　「既然這麼偉大的少將都自己出來執行任務了，背後在支持你的人，又是什麼不得了的人物呢？」

　　戚風嗚嗚啊啊話都說不完整，他的手指正在違抗他的意志，試圖給槍上膛，這和收到的情報不一樣。

　　情報上面說帝國的皇帝陛下雖然名義上是帝國的統治者，但沒有實權，某個層面上來說就是製造皇儲的花瓶，也很依賴自己的哨兵，因此大野在帝國的地位，比他們預期得還要更高，而櫻井，則是毫無威脅，就連剛抵達聯邦時也是，具備帝國嚮導溫柔又善於服從的美德，只不過是一個帝國嚮導而已，比聯邦的嚮導更不可能出錯。

　　「是多拿滋！多拿滋上校！」戚風迅速供稱不諱。

　　「……舒芙蕾夫人都已經發現致幻氣體傷身了，你們還依賴他吸個不停。」櫻井說。

　　「傷身？」戚風因為嚮導解除控制而摔倒在地。「我們不曉得這個會有什麼副作用。」

　　「多拿滋用那個做起了奇怪的研究，你要小心，他可能在肖想你的身體。」大野說。「我養父的性格我很清楚。」

　　戚風尷尬地張大了眼睛，他並不想被一個哨兵肖想身體，那聽起來也太曖昧了吧。但大野指的是，奪取他這個年輕又好用的肉體，來取代自己漸漸衰老又因傷跛腳的身體。

 

　　「不需要一臉挫折，我的實力本就遠在你們之上。」

　　櫻井抬頭看了看這些聯邦哨兵，他們很少看見紅色的，屬於帝國貴族的眼睛，難免覺得有點新鮮、有點沸騰、有點順應於哨兵本能地把櫻井說的每一句話都聽得很清楚，並且已經不想管地上的戚風先生，放任目光緊緊追隨著一個嚮導。

　　大野覺得他們是時候該走了，如果現在不是時候，他就要掏出自己的刀，把這些路障都剷除掉。

　　「等等、」戚風叫住了他們。「我想問你一個問題，是關於我可憐的弟弟的。」

　　「哦，外交官戚風先生，我很抱歉，他還那麼年輕。」

　　櫻井顯然是還記得他，讓戚風稍微放了點心，可以問出接下來的問題。

　　「帝國的公主殿下，是不是你和我弟弟的孩子？既然你們曾經相愛過，她是不是我的姪女？是不是？」

　　櫻井想了一會兒，他感受到了一點聯邦人太過直來直往的文化衝擊，而且不知道該從哪個問號開始回答起，乾脆放棄了回答問題的義務，索性掉頭走到馬匹旁邊。

 

　　而戚風少將，就是這個還沒從地上爬起來站得直挺挺的戚風少將，他脆弱的臉頰被大野智的膝擊撞得直接親上泥土地，噴出一口血來，差點就要去見鄉親父老還有先他一步而去的弟弟。

　　「去吸你的毒氣，或是去吃個藥打個抑制劑。」大野必須承認他現在做的一切，還包含了從之前那個戚風先生那裡受到的氣加倍奉還的私心。

　　「不要騷擾別人的嚮導。」

 

　　其他的哨兵在旁邊，也不打算出手幫幫戚風少將，聯邦人賴以區分上下的軍階是一回事，哨兵本身的等級又是另一回事，現在5S正在教訓S，誰都知道該站在哪一邊，或是至少閉嘴看戲。

　　櫻井不甚關心那邊的聯邦哨兵內部紛爭解決情況，他摸摸馬鞍，又摸摸馬鐙，比起馬，好像還是船更好……至少找到水道裡的開關戳一戳就能開始航行，如果是馬的話，在聯邦他總是會碰到某個困擾。

　　「兄、大野さん。」

　　大野回過頭來，他已經差不多要讓戚風投降，順便乖乖把都中心郊區的城堡交出來了，若是換成在以前，他大概不會這樣對少將出手吧，之後要寫的悔過書可是超級麻煩。

　　「我不明白。」戚風少將狼狽地靠到他的馬旁邊，馬打了響鼻，還別開了頭，似乎不是很想給他騎。

　　「如果嚮導能做到這個程度，根本就不需要和哨兵結合。」

 

　　大野走到櫻井旁邊，看了看他的馬，然後托著臀部抱嚮導到馬上，握著足踝把腳放進馬鐙裡，順手把鞋帶再綁緊一點。

　　「總要有人來幫陛下上馬。」大野垂著眼睛。「還有替他帶著手套。」

　　他從口袋裡翻出騎馬用的手套，頭也不抬地盯著戚風，把手套向上遞給他的嚮導。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　搖籃其實算是帝國的機密科技啦XDDD如果是像戚風先生這樣的聯邦忠實派根本不會去帝國，就一直以為帝國的某些男性嚮導也是可以懷孕生子的（x  
> 　　這個誤會可大了！


	95. Chapter 95

　　目的地要塞就建在荒郊野外，一個高高聳起的懸崖邊，崖下是雲，只要跳下去就可以直接 SKY DIVE ，但因為是偏遠的地點，有資料不足的隱患，在地圖上也找不到這個 SKY DIVE 地點，無從計算會降落到雲下的哪裡。

　　當他們抵達要塞以後，櫻井注意到這附近有好多哨兵，大概十幾歲而已，繞著旁邊另一幢城堡外牆在跑步。

　　大野說這附近有一間哨兵學院，採住校制的，大野說那是一間很有名的學校，在近幾年聯邦開始提倡幼童住校，以減少他們對父母的依賴，培養出堅韌的人格以後，這裡就成了最熱門的學校。松本夫人會選擇這裡做為駐紮點，可能也是因為交通（ SKY DIVE ）隱密方便，旁邊還有替補性的兵力供給。

　　「可是我覺得，要到雲下他們還太小了。」櫻井皺了下鼻子，年輕的哨兵特別敏感，一注意到嚮導的存在就頻頻把視線投射過來。

　　「在聯邦，哨兵一覺醒就成年，所以我十歲就成年了。」

　　「噢。」櫻井若有所思地瞥了一眼他的哨兵。 「哦、你們聯邦──」

　　「你在想什麼呢翔 ちゃん 。 」大野把馬韁交到別人手上。「合法結合還是有年齡限制的。」

　　他們待在陽台上，看那些跑個不停的哨兵學生，只穿著背心和短褲，真是精力旺盛到不可思議，櫻井把斗篷裹得更緊，他希望今天可以出一點太陽。

　　「在我們過來聯邦之前，我收到了一大堆信，你應該也有。」櫻井說。大野點了點頭，但他還沒拆來看過，只知道那來自很多所不同的學校。

　　「他們想知道豆芽會對哪一間學校最感興趣。」

　　「她才一歲多。」大野說。

　　「放著不管某天就會突然十幾歲了。」櫻井回他。

　　「又不是在種豆芽菜。」大野轉過身去，背靠著陽台的圍牆。「最後還是她得喜歡那間學校才行。」

　　「還有一個最主要的問題。」櫻井說。「我們不知道她會是哨兵還是嚮導，或者一直都沒有覺醒。」

　　「沒有覺醒的話，就像波堤首相那樣也不錯吧？」

　　「波堤家裡除了他以外全部都是覺醒者。」櫻井毛毛躁躁地把斗篷摘了下來，準備進屋裡去。「說到波堤，我爸覺得應該給他封個世襲爵位，等他知道貴族的好之後，他就不會那麼想用平民的身分做出一番大事來。」

　　「……貴族的好？」

　　大野摸著良心想了想，自從他麻雀變鳳凰（黑鷲變親王）從聯邦平民扶搖直上變成了帝國皇室成員以來，除了能住在皇宮裡，被蛋糕和美食環繞，半夜有育兒女僕負責照顧公主讓他們好好休息以外，他好像找不出什麼明顯的好處。

　　壞處的話，首先是必須得住在皇宮裡，私下的一舉一動會被貴族們放大檢視變成茶餘飯後的話題，公開的活動又會被帝國民眾們全程聚焦，走到哪裡都沒有喘息的空間，報社照三餐曲解他說的話，一直想把他塑造成奇怪的大眾情人形象。

　　「也不一定好就是了。」櫻井說。「現在多的是窮困得只剩下頭銜的貴族，也不知道皇室能撐多久。」

　　他心虛地瞥了大野好幾眼。「所以如果有聯邦的話，至少就還有一線希望。」

　　大野想了想。「……逃來聯邦？」

　　「沒到那麼、悲觀的程度。」

　　「嗯──但是你也看到了，如果拿下了聯邦，等於是把炸藥抱在懷裡。」大野說。「聯邦確實是比帝國還要強大。」

　　櫻井別開了眼睛。「就是因為……有你們這些哨兵才這樣的。為了帝國的安全考量，真想在聯邦旁邊蓋一道圍牆，而且要聯邦自己出錢，然後把聯邦的雲板塊推得遠遠的。」

　　不知道櫻井翔說這種話到底是不是認真的，還是帝國人真的有過這種想法，而且還有付諸行動的可能。大野智左手捏捏右手，右手捏捏左手，帝國的人偶爾會散發出一種異常天真的氛圍，是因為吃太多甜的所以也那麼爛漫嗎，可是他甜的吃得也很多，晚餐的糙米粥開始在他的胃裡滾。

　　要塞裡的會議廳正在開戰務會議，又到了大野精神渙散的時候，聯邦開會的方式他領教過很多次了，高效率但是氣氛緊繃到不行，好像說錯一個字就會當場被槍決一樣，大野縮著肩膀，他坐得無比接近會議主席，所以很多的目光都往他這裡掃過來，會議廳裡的哨兵威壓在空中瘋狂碰撞，其實根本沒人在開會吧，大野捏了捏自己的眉心。

　　坐在會議主席位置上的人是櫻井翔。突然要他來帶領這些聯邦哨兵開會，真不知道松本夫人在想什麼，他從未有過這種經驗（由哨兵主宰的軍事部門也不允許），現在他雙手捏著一支筆，拔開蓋子又合起來，發出喀拉喀拉的聲音。

　　櫻井暗暗清了清喉嚨。

　　「關於明天的行動──」

　　「等等 。 」有個哨兵舉起手來。「我們現在是要開戰務會議嗎？」

　　「是的。」

　　「我個人認為，針對明天的行動沒有開會的必要。」哨兵直接說。「我先離席了。」

　　在他離開之後，陸陸續續好幾個哨兵也起身走了出去，長桌一下子便空了下來，會議廳裡只剩下三三兩兩幾個人。

　　「別放在心上。」大野也站了起來。他能夠從他們重合的精神世界裡感覺到櫻井此刻的愕然，雖然臉上也表現得足夠明顯了，不過若是用嚮導的力量，是可以把那些傢伙全都綁在椅子上動彈不得的吧，他想一想就覺得有趣。

　　「還在預料之內。」櫻井望著面前空蕩蕩的會議廳。「我也的確沒有資格對他們指手畫腳。」

　　「這很難說。」大野一手按在桌上，他俯身下來，原本打算要吻吻他的嚮導，但卻從這個角度，看見了站在門口旁邊的二宮──

　　不不，顯然那個人要比二宮年紀大得多，而且是個女人，一個嚮導。

　　「和也說你應該是帝國裡最優秀的嚮導。」她開口說。「我看不誠然。你現在只是一條小可憐蟲。」她又看了看大野。「兩條。和被丟到聯邦來當人質有八成像。」

　　「我的數值是在綁定之後才提高的，是我哨兵的緣故。」櫻井匆匆站了起來，記得拿上了自己的筆，兩三下就向後退，不敢和她靠得太近。

　　「數字的魔女……」

　　「我不喜歡這個稱號。」她掐住櫻井的臉頰，從來沒有被這樣對待過的陛下瞪大了眼睛，她怎麼可以！啊，她是二宮和也的生母，那這樣好像也挺正常的，他腦中出現了這樣的想法，不知道是不是被突破了精神屏障強行植入的。

　　櫻井緊緊抓著自己哨兵的袖口，今天真的不是他的日子。

　　「在我看來，你還是非常稚嫩的嚮導，我的實力本就遠在你們之上？」數字魔女笑笑。「那些甚至都是未結合的哨兵，而且他們當時沒打算當你的對手。」

　　「請放開他。」大野按上她抓住櫻井臉頰的那隻手。「無論如何請別動手。」

　　「當然不動手。」數字魔女聞言鬆開了手，櫻井愣愣地坐回椅子上，她仔仔細細地把大野看了一遍，用她的長煙管抬起大野的下巴，迫使大野只能伸長了脖頸，就算是高階哨兵，在這個時候也會暴露出脆弱的樣子，她喜歡大野瞪她的眼神，她喜歡溫和卻高傲的藍色眼睛。

　　「那個馬卡龍夫人也有一支。」櫻井突然說。

　　「我們之前特價的時候一起訂做的，送到二宮家，可以省一次的運費。」數字魔女解釋道，還拿起來甩了甩。「而且這很好用。」她挪開了煙管，結束了對這對哨兵嚮導的失禮審視。

　　現在二宮家的瑪奇朵夫人屈膝行禮，低下她方才抬的高高的高貴頭顱。

　　「我是為了傳授新的 count 方法而來。」她亮黃色的眼睛盈滿熱情。

　　「我能讓您成為更出色的嚮導，而您的哨兵，必然也會更上一層樓。」

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 更上一層樓是要上去哪裡啦  
> 大家可以當成　不是武力層面的　而是心靈上的深度結合（  
> 為什麼看起來色色的......
> 
> 啊對，瑪奇朵和布朗尼都是狗狗的名字  
> 這都是女皇陛下的惡意XDDDDD


	96. Chapter 96

 

 

　　相葉坐在餐桌邊，嘴裡還咬著一片吐司，遠遠地就看見二宮穿著軍禮服走了過來，金色的綬帶從肩膀垂墜到胸前，不愧是馬卡龍夫人的作品，相葉想，如果他再年輕個十歲的話，大概會想跟這種帝國哨兵談上戀愛吧，或許啦。

　　二宮坐了下來，相葉打量的視線讓他毛骨悚然，他又不是沒有看過他穿這一套。「……看什麼看？」

　　相葉此地無銀三百兩地搖了搖頭。「沒有啊，沒在看。只是在想你幹嘛穿得這麼慎重，好像要去結婚一樣。」

　　二宮挪了挪自己的肩章。「是比那個還要嚴肅的場合。」

　　「我要進宮面會公主殿下。」

　　「哦。」相葉想來想去，還是把後面的話也說了出來。「可是，她應該不會對這個年紀的事情有印象吧。」

　　「不管怎麼說，身為臣子，給皇儲留下的第一印象還是最重要的，而且夏天的節日要到了。」二宮再次強調。他站了起來，不打算和來自聯邦的嚮導繼續這個話題，而是匆匆讓管家替他穿妥大衣準備出門，在接近夏天的這個時候相葉看了只覺得很熱，但帝國人為了美觀似乎寧願中暑。

　　「就說她不會對你們有印象了──」相葉放下手上的早餐，以二宮綁定嚮導的名義，因為松本不在的緣故，他也必須和二宮一起前往皇宮，在這個大野和櫻井都不在帝國裡的危急時刻，讓一些心懷不軌的傢伙想起還有公主殿下的存在是至關重要的。

　　相葉很難描述那是一個怎樣的場面，謁見室他進去過，陛下和殿下都是他的朋友，而公主是他們的孩子，一個一歲多的小女孩，正坐在屬於皇儲的那個位置上，她既不前後晃動她的雙腿，也很少眨眼睛，雖然能從她睜得大大的漂亮藍眼睛看出她對這個狀況充滿疑惑，但在臣屬們上前親吻她的手背時，她神色鎮定，充滿皇室氣質。

　　二宮和他留到了最後，相葉即便對這些帝國式的權力角逐不太熟悉，也能看出一些眉目，二宮家的地位正在從馬卡龍勛爵的那次私自投票小插曲以後逐漸回升，但並不夠穩固，主因是他們不能理清皇室和聯邦的關係。

　　公主在椅子上扭了扭，想要自己下來的樣子，相葉伸手牽了她一下，這個時候又像是普通的小孩子了，她在謁見室裡跑來跑去，甚至爬上了陛下的位置，又自己跳下來，最後她趴在落地窗旁邊玩窗簾，把自己裹在裡面像結繭，鼓著臉頰繞圈圈，這裡只有她一個孩子，沒有別的玩伴。

　　很寂寞的樣子。

　　大野收到來自相葉和他敘說近況的信時，他們抵達聯邦已有月餘。為了讓櫻井學會新的count，數字的魔女，二宮家的瑪奇朵夫人限制他們能碰面的時間，她讓一個哨兵緊緊跟著大野，隨時阻止他接觸自己的嚮導，同樣地櫻井那裡，別說是由哨兵來看管，她自己就緊緊跟著。

　　松本偶爾會在要塞待個幾天，他帶的戰務會議也同樣開不起來，開會討論好像會要了這些聯邦哨兵的命一樣，松本說因為他的母親，也就是松本夫人對於下屬的信賴是很稀薄的，她只會相信某些她看中的人，所以這些全都是難以駕馭的烈馬。

　　戰務會議上櫻井坐在大野的對面，同桌還有魔女以及其他哨兵，松本要求所有人至少得好好聽完任務分配，總指揮暫由瑪奇朵夫人負責，採用帝國式的Forecaster模式，即是將嚮導串聯投入指揮戰局，以最不耗費兵力的方式調動能力值相近的哨兵打擊敵方。

　　他們的主要敵人就是戚風少將人等的精銳軍成員，近來有個特徵，不知道為什麼常常在戰場上要求他們把「帝國魔女」交出來，松本覺得詭異詭異的，一直壓在心裡說不出口。

　　

　　這就是他們最接近的距離了，隔著桌子，伸長了手的話勉強可以搆到對方，但他們不能在戰務會議上面這麼做，櫻井深深抽了口氣，他的哨兵就在他的對面，他卻碰也碰不到，每天都被大量的計算淹沒，而且數字的魔女！她真的是魔女！使用的鐵血教育絕對不適合做為嚮導教育的一環！

　　沒日沒夜地計算，魔女不停在耳邊說著「把自己逼到極限」，到底是要count什麼呢，在深夜的時候櫻井偶爾會開始恍惚，漸漸不知道自己在做什麼事情，原先的count已經足夠使用，一直以來也頗為精確安全，魔女說，所有的事情最後都能歸於一個答案，他們的目標就是要把它算出來。

　　櫻井低下頭來，想挖個有第一雲層那麼深的洞把自己連著計算紙埋進去裡面，他這幾天用掉的計算紙應該夠多吧，樹都要哭了，瑪奇朵夫人總在他算錯的時候拿煙管敲桌子，這幾天下來無論是煙管還是桌子大概都凹進去一個洞了。

　　在這樣的地獄裡掙扎了數日，白天是體能訓練和戰務會議，他目前的操練標準是聯邦嚮導的二分之一，已經學會了自己上馬，跑步的時候也都悄悄跑過去大野旁邊，但沒多久大野就被其他哨兵架走，強迫他用正常哨兵的速度跑步。

　　而晚上就是算都算不完的count課程，魔女全程監督，不許懶散和放鬆，不許休息，不許想哨兵，還有吃的事情，全都不准想。

　　櫻井第一次感覺自己離油盡燈枯的狀態那麼接近。

　　某天魔女不在，他的機會終於來了，但行事務必得謹慎，櫻井悄悄地推開門，觀察走廊上的情況，哨兵數人，不是數字魔女底下那幾個特別厲害的，櫻井輕鬆地溜出了房門，對哨兵們下了把他當成空氣的暗示，一路溜到大野的門前。

　　他的心臟跳個不停，想也不想就抬起手來敲響大野的門，當門拉開的那瞬間，櫻井心裡暗叫不對，這該不會也是魔女的陷阱吧，但那是真的大野，剛要入睡昏昏沉沉還軟綿綿的他的哨兵。

　　櫻井伸手用力環抱住大野的脖子，大野發出一個瀕臨窒息的低聲尖叫，然後也抱上了他的嚮導，瘋狂地嗅聞彼此身上的味道，在這種時候竟然想要哭泣，魔女太殘忍了，他們的結合熱突然爆發開來，大野迅速甩上了門，兩三下便把嚮導壓倒在床上。

　　「嗯啊、哈、兄さん、」櫻井感覺自己的褲子在三秒內被剝掉，他哨兵不知道什麼時候已經完全勃起的性器直接滑進他的身體裡，強烈的結合衝動已經讓他們理智盡失，櫻井覺得他可能有不小心揍了大野一拳，大野覺得他疑似把櫻井的腿折成一種韌帶會拉傷的姿勢，而且一句話都不想講，他平時還會好心問問櫻井的狀況，現在只想往他嚮導緊緊夾著他的溫暖腸道裡瘋狂射精。

　　大野意識清楚的時候大概是早上三點多，他突然發現自己不能呼吸，抬起頭來才發現原來自己整個臉都埋進枕頭裡了，然後他最可疑的下半身，當然還是直挺挺地插在他嚮導的穴裡。

　　他稍微向外拔，就帶出一堆濕淋淋的東西，還有他本人的精液，嫩紅色的穴肉被翻了一點出來，全都抽出以後一時不能合攏，縮起來時又吐出一點白濁。

　　大野摀著臉，他先是看看自己還是沒有疲軟下來的性器，上面沾滿了櫻井流出來的東西，他也關心了一下櫻井的前面，看起來已經射到什麼都射不出來了，在床單上暈開一道水漬，而且有種被他含過的感覺，大野撸動了幾下，櫻井皺了皺眉，說他很睏，就伸手過來拍走他。

　　被推走之後，大野又陷入了沉睡。在半夢半醒之間，好像換成櫻井醒了過來，櫻井似乎盯著他們的裸體和亂七八糟的床鋪看了很久，最後把被子拉高，髒掉的地方全都拆掉扔到床下，然後抱著他又睡了起來，但沒多久睡相不太好的嚮導又翻了個身，大野可以感覺到自己的膝蓋就抵在櫻井軟軟熱熱的臀肉上。

　　他們的再次甦醒，是瑪奇朵夫人的腳步聲造成的。

　　現在她就站在他們的床邊，櫻井和大野因為太過震驚，暫時無法做出反應，櫻井只能慶幸他有把他們用被子蓋好，現在除了露出被子的光溜溜肩膀以外，應該什麼都看不到，應該啦。

　　「我整個晚上都找不到您，原來是在大野親王殿下的床上。現在該去做晨間訓練了陛下。」魔女視線毫不動搖地說。「您是在生氣嗎？」

　　「以前的皇后陛下，在皇室成員和貴族的眾目睽睽之下生產之後，馬上便會到露台去接受帝國民眾的祝賀。」她抱著胸抬起下巴。「我認為我對您的教育手段尚可接受，包含現在出現在這裡。」

　　「但如果您現在身體不適要請假，我也沒有辦法。」

　　大野湊到櫻井的耳邊，說還好他不是皇后陛下，現在帝國皇后陛下在他眼裡是最偉大的職位，他連在僕役面前脫光都不能接受了，要他在別人面前生產，他絕對會崩潰，當場挺著肚子舉槍把這些人趕出宮外，然後把槍塞進自己嘴裡。

　　「您想太多了兄さん，這輩子……應該……都不可能發生這種事情啦。」櫻井說。「因為這個規定已經被女皇陛下廢除了。」

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搞錯重點的陛下
> 
>  
> 
> 一些瑣碎的設定  
> 關於為何親王們是殿下但皇后就是陛下的事情
> 
> 櫻井親王殿下的場合是因為他出身的國家已滅，當時和女皇的婚姻在帝國裡不被接受，女皇為了維持統治穩定只好把他降階，讓帝國裡只有一個陛下  
> 智哥的場合是因為聯邦出身而且是哨兵，帝國裡害怕陛下出事整個帝國就會變成他的，所以堅持必須得降階  
> 總之只要是男性又是哨兵似乎都會被忌憚然後就被降級XDDD  
> 兩位親王的地位其實都還排在皇位繼承人公主殿下的後面（x


	97. Chapter 97

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 良心發現  
> 新聯邦篇前情提要：  
> OS前往聯邦參加聯邦統領舒芙蕾的葬禮，對O來說最重要的是得知自己身世的真相，然而葬禮上聯邦嚮導自殺式的爆炸攻擊卻讓聯邦不穩的局勢變得更詭譎。帝國皇室也悄悄加入聯邦統領之位爭奪戰，數字的魔女登場！魔女表示要將S的count再向上提升，魔鬼訓練受到S的反抗，魔女鳩竟會！在統領爭奪戰背後，各方實力謀劃的又是什麼ーー

 

　大野和其他的哨兵在戶外操練，他偶爾因為精神波動而望向室內，在那裡數字的魔女持續她對櫻井的嚮導教育（精神折磨）。

　　放任她這麼做，究竟是好事還是壞事？

　　大野 一直感覺到自己的精神屏障破了一個洞，但他一向不太擅長精神防禦，現在找不到 破 洞在哪裡，櫻井又全副 心神都放在計算上，沒有注意到他的狀況，這就是魔女想要的。

大野注意到她微微瞇起的金黃色眼睛，嚮導的眼睛似乎能用來分辨 他或她 有沒有啟動精神攻擊，但在櫻井那裡可以成立的推斷 （櫻井的眼睛會變得有點失神） ，到了瑪奇朵夫人身上，他卻無從辨認。

　　在這麼 罕見的、異常 強大 的 嚮導面前， 他也只 不過 是一個普通的哨兵 。

　　大野斂下眼睛，他望向自己持劍的手。他是不是對自己的力量太過於自信了，自從和櫻井結合以後，就有了這樣的感覺，彷彿自己終於強大起來。雖然他並不渴望更多的力量，但如果是……如果是為了保護重要的人，他需要讓自己更堅強。

　　想到現在的幸福，就讓他害怕未來的失去。大野的骨子裡有聯邦人天生的悲觀。這是這裡殘酷的風雪陶冶出來的性格，讓他們總是有點憂鬱 ，而且對一切都充滿戒心 。

他害怕數字的魔女，他對現在的情勢充滿不安，為什麼他的嚮導不能 待 在一個溫暖和平的地方 就好，非得要和他們這些哨兵混在一起？ 他不想要讓櫻井繼續接受她的斯巴達教育，可是櫻井全盤地信任她，她對他愈壞，他 似乎 就愈信服於她。

　　他的嚮導馬術一天比一天更進步，因為運動而紅潤潤的臉色和自信的表情，又讓他說不出自己的擔憂……

　　其實來到聯邦以後，他們就沒有好好待在一起過，也沒時間說一些話……

　　「您有沒有這樣的一種感覺。」魔女 突然侵入他的精神世界，悄悄對他說。「明明也是嚮導， 陛下為什麼對其他的嚮導不甚關心呢？譬如這次的聯邦嚮導自殺式攻擊 ，譬如嚮導學校的成立， 甚至 妨礙他即位的繼承法案也沒見他修改過。」

大野愣了愣，他發現魔女正隔著窗玻璃對他微笑。

「 …… 對我來說，唯一而且最關心的嚮導就是我的嚮導。」 大野說。「 僅此而已 。」

　　他想起櫻井為了這些事情焦頭爛額、無法成眠的夜晚。對於櫻井來說，這樣的指控一點也不公平。但還有誰會知道呢？ 既然櫻井什麼都不想說，他也不會是要全天下都來同情自己嚮導的那種哨兵。說到底 魔女的想法，也是帝國裡多數人的想法罷了。

　　硬是被魔女進入精神世界已經讓他很不舒服，大野只希望她得到 答案以後就離開。

　　「夫人。 」 櫻井垂著眼睛在算他的數學。「在對我的哨兵做什麼？」

　　魔女 正緩緩地從大野那裡抽回自己的精神觸手，卻沒想到櫻井突然對她施以輕微的攻擊，就像是一種警告，於是她 以一個嚮導能折磨另一個嚮導的最後手段，直接翻攪他的精神世界 ，櫻井還來不及反應，他的筆從手中掉落，他與魔女 的精神世界瞬間對接 在一起， 魔女也沒有意料到會發生這種事，她不住尖叫出聲。

　　櫻井從魔女的精神世界， 看見了非常可怕的事情。

　　聯邦在某些嚮導身上秘密做了一些實驗，有些是和生育相關的，他們希望能找到一個百分之百生下覺醒者的方法，好來 （倒果為因地） 支持舒芙蕾夫人的覺醒者優越論。

有些是和軍事相關的 ──魔女的吐息、致幻氣體，隨便什麼名 字都好，她設計 出這種舒緩哨兵狂躁的氣體 ──

　　魔女和這些實驗全都有密切的關係，持續了二、三十年。她 按著額頭，在 精神世界被強行讀取的 混亂與痛苦中 伸手過來 掐住櫻井，有幾秒櫻井覺得自己真的會這樣斷氣，他想起聯邦醫院底下像 牢獄一樣的地方。

_ 她 _ _ 穿著白袍快步走過，幽暗的走廊透出隱隱的光。 _

　　魔女 還在掐他，因為他不願意聽話，她不具備恐懼的本能，她只做她想做的事情，不顧後果 ，一個強大的嚮導不需要害怕任何對象。他們可以看見過去，也能看見未來，「城市圖景」為他們展開 。 他們可以讀取神的智慧，一閉上眼就能看見一切。

　　櫻井漸漸呼吸不到空氣，他仍然站在醫院的地下室通道裡、魔女的記憶 裡──

_ 　　「小和、小和。」她朝著男孩招手 _ _ 。「你算 _ _ 出來 _ _ 了嗎？」 _

_ 　　「好了，媽媽。」 _ _ 男孩怯怯地遞出手裡的紙。「我 _ _ 知道 _ _ 粉紅色的空氣 _ _ 該怎麼做了。 _ _ 」 _

_ 　　玻璃的另一端有個房間。房間裡坐著兩名哨兵和一名嚮導 _ _ ，一個哨兵是逃兵，他來這裡接受他的死刑，另外一名哨兵是老軍官，他只剩下智慧、經驗，以及孱弱的身體 _ _ 。 _

__ _ 嚮導戴著反嚮導金屬，他的精神世界在刺激下完全敞開 _ _ ，對他來說，現實世界已經非常遙遠 _ _ 。 _ _ 藉由充分性交，他的身上既有年輕哨兵的標記、也有老哨兵的標記。 _

__ _ 「我準備好了，夫人。」老哨兵說。「讓我重生吧。」 _

_ 　　「你會重生的。」魔女按下了開關。 _

_ 　　粉紅色的氣體灌入年輕哨兵的口鼻中。他的身體痙攣不止，雙眼吊起， _ _ 胸膛強烈地起伏，就像快要爆炸，從他的眼中可以看見生命的光芒逐漸消失。 _

_ 　　老哨兵親手割開了自己的喉嚨。他的血液噴濺開來，很快他的身體成為一個被拋棄的皮囊──而年輕哨兵的眼裡又燃起生命之火。 _

_ 　　現在唯一的那個哨兵摘除了呼吸設備，像個年輕人一樣──他確實是年輕人──用他強壯的肉體，又和嚮導交合，激烈地、像要汲取更多的生命之火一般地…… _

被稱為數字魔女的 瑪奇朵夫人鬆開了 箝制櫻井的 手。 「不要再侵入我的精神世界了，陛下。」

　　「您看見了我的過去。」魔女 說。 「 我以為舒芙蕾說的是真的， 我為她做任何事 情。 ** 任何事情 ** 。 」

　　櫻井緩緩向後移動，拉開與她的距離 。

　　魔女 驚叫道： 「 可是那是 失敗品、失敗品！ 他只活了五分鐘！ 」她痛苦地掩住自己的臉 ，不住 呻吟 出聲 。 「那些沒用的氣體全都排入下層世界了。」

魔女很想放下手裡的銳器，她不曉得自己何時把小刀握在手裡，而且抵上了陛下的腹部，刀尖已經沒入衣服，就戳在櫻井的肚臍下方，他可以感覺到那種冰涼的殺意 ，和她依然處於不穩定狀態的精神觸手。

　　為了避免自己的狀況繼續惡化下去，魔女 用尚存的一點理智阻止自己，她只要思考稍有差錯，頭腦就會殺掉這裡所有的哨兵、嚮導，和一般人，這個城鎮、這附近的城鎮。

　　嚮導可以是兵器，她知道的，一個開發完善的頭腦，他們能敵過世界上所有的事情，也能敵過命運。 他們可以親手擊潰聯邦，就像用火焰更新這個雲上的世界， 焚燒、 毀滅，之後重生。

── 重生。

　　大野智就是在這個時候推門進來，後面還跟著攔阻他未果的哨兵們，想來大 野是知道她方才差點弄死他的嚮導，望向她的目光裡充滿了敵意和疑惑。 他拔 槍 了 ，指向她的後腦杓 。

這個穩定的聯邦哨兵很快就會發現自己嚮導 脖子上的勒痕，她見過太多神經兮兮的哨 兵了，全都是因為佔有慾的關係，他們不能承受自己的嚮導被別人傷害，所以他們脆弱的就像風中的塵埃，在她的一念之間，就能攪動他們的精神世界。

　　「 兄さん 、 」 櫻井的衣服沾上了微微滲出的 血液。他細微地吸氣，害怕驚動任何一個人。「不要 出手。」

　　大野的表情有點扭曲了。在他身後其他的哨兵已經臥倒在地，只剩下他一個人還能勉強與她對抗。

　　──她知道很多事情。

　　──她知道很多事情。但會比你的安危重要嗎？

　　──比我的安危重要。

　　大野的眼中滲出淚水。他仍然不願意按照櫻井的要求放下那把槍。事實上他從未做過把槍定在嚮導身上這種事情，這是第一次。

　　「放下武器！」櫻井有點著急了。

他 也從來沒有這樣對著大野憤怒地說話過，但要是為了他一個人的安危，放棄一個重要的人物，這不值得。魔女一定是至關重要的，她很可能握有終結雲上紛爭的鑰匙，他要從她的手裡把那樣東西撬出來。

……又是哨兵愚蠢的保護主義。櫻井的心裡閃過這樣的念頭，但下一秒他就從大野的臉上讀到了錯愕的表情，有什麼被打碎了， 還有很多很多的不敢置信。他的哨兵會哭泣的，櫻井有這種感覺。大野本來是一個會哭的人，可是現在也變得像他們一樣了，皇室的人不會哭泣，只會在心裡流淚，然後一輩子都被醃漬在這些淚水裡。

　　所以大野用一雙在眼底流淚的藍色眼睛問他，你要我放下槍嗎？

　　「這是您的命令嗎？陛下。」他的哨兵問他。

　　「 **這是我的命令** 。」

　　櫻井聽見自己這樣回答他的哨兵。他命令自己的哨兵、自己的丈夫。他曾經在塔的面前發過誓， 要將生命交付的人 。

魔女因為精神世界過度開放，終於不支昏厥過去。這只是早晚的事情 ，她或許不會造成傷害 ，櫻井慶幸自己的判斷 正確無誤 ，這裡所有的 人 都還好好的 ，雖然他的下腹有個淺淺的劃痕 ， 還正在流血。

大野將魔女移出房間，他再次走進這裡只拿了一個醫藥箱，櫻井沉默地打開那個箱子替自己治療。換成什麼情況、面對怎麼樣重要的人，他都會做出這種決定，他想他會的。

　　他把自己的生命和大野的生命都放在帝國的利益之後。

　　就像他在那次 SKY DIVE 比賽的時候，為了贏得大野的信任，也可以賭上一切放任自己受重傷一樣……是那樣嗎？是為了贏得信任進而利用……他明明記憶力那麼好，卻已經記不清楚了。

櫻井望向大野直接房間離開的背影，本來只是細微 刺 痛的傷口， 卻 被劇烈的抽痛覆蓋過去。

他和自己說這沒什麼好痛的，於是就 感覺不到疼 痛了 。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新聯邦篇真是可怕的一個篇章qqqqq


	98. Chapter 98

 

　　「聽聽、聽聽！」

　　帝國議院一如往常鬧哄哄，身為公主秘書官（歸功於他迅速入宮面會公主，然後公主贈其一隻小魚玩偶）的二宮和也將紙捲成筒狀、配合手部在桌面上粗魯而有韻律的拍打，來向波堤首相表達自己的支持。

　　他親愛的叔叔馬卡龍勛爵抱著胸坐在他旁邊，這對叔姪擔負著二宮家的未來，他們和波堤首相是同一個派別，但貴族二宮家一向和皇室親近而且高高在上，對於平民出身的波堤首相，馬卡龍必須得強調他們不是這種用出身找人麻煩的壞傢伙，但他一點也不喜歡波堤。

　　「這下子好了，聯邦全面封鎖，自己打了起來，然後陛下和親王殿下都被困在聯邦。」馬卡龍勛爵混在敵方派別的聲音裡面偷嗆波堤首相。「誰快點出來解釋一下這是怎麼回事？」

　　這一切都是從早晨寄到二宮手上的兩封信開始的風波。

　　第一封寫著──聯邦情況生變，此時不宜抽身。這一封有櫻井和大野的署名。字寫得端端正正的。

　　第二封寫著──來接魔女。速來。這一封字就像飛起來了一樣，是櫻井的字跡，連署名都沒寫在信尾，但二宮已經能知道發生什麼事了。

　　他將第二封信收起來，第一封信自然而不小心地在議院流出，這究竟是怎麼回事，無論屬於哪派，沒有人可以置身事外，聯邦嚮導爆炸事件這些議員們已經知道了，早在那個時候就該盡速接回陛下和殿下，卻百般拖延，直到聯邦為了統領大位開始打起內戰，這太荒謬了。

　　波堤首相承認這全是他的疏忽，在一片噓聲之中，他用宏亮的聲音宣布：「我們必須得派兵前往聯邦救回陛下和殿下。刻不容緩。」

　　霎時間議院全都安靜下來。

　　二宮乾巴巴地「啊」了一聲，他早該料想到了。

　　「一個急於證明自己的首相，等待的就是這種機會。現在沒有人可以說我對他有偏見。」馬卡龍勛爵評論道。二宮望向他睿智的叔叔，馬卡龍這陣子搞砸太多事情，以致於他忘記自己的叔叔曾經是帝國執掌軍權的大元帥，一手救起了二宮家，而且早在當初櫻井失勢的時候便暗地裡全力效忠。

　　「給我一點建議吧，叔叔。」二宮說。

　　馬卡龍用同樣琥珀色的眼睛看了看自己的好姪子。「照顧好公主殿下。」他這麼說。

 

＊

 

　　根據從帝國大老遠捎回來的信，是由相葉代筆的，他表示將由他本人接回數字的魔女，作為年幼時曾經受過她指導的嚮導，魔女應該還認識他，不會造成她的不安。

　　地點就約定在地圖上標示的地方。而且你們也要一起回來，你們──相葉強調，一個都不能少。趕在波堤首相對聯邦用救回皇室的名義宣戰之前，無論如何都得回到帝國，讓波堤的宣戰成為笑話。

　　在櫻井讀信的時候，被繩子捆起來的魔女挪到了他的旁邊。「哎呀，要是扯到皇室，帝國的人民真的要被激起怒火了。說不仇視聯邦是不可能的，有太多聯邦人逃避舒芙蕾的統治躲在帝國了，一群被關在玻璃箱裡的螞蟻容不下新來的螞蟻，到時候又要發生什麼事──真是──」

　　櫻井不悅地把信收進了口袋裡。「什麼事？」

　　魔女感到很好笑，她歪著頭說：「您絕不會不知道的，是吧？得找個戰犯、找個替罪羔羊。這一切因誰而起？誰和舒芙蕾有血緣關係？」

　　是他的哨兵和他們的孩子。櫻井像在默唸咒語一樣，他很快地反駁她：「我相信帝國的人民，他們是理性的，他們的眼睛是雪亮的。」

　　「我相信被舒芙蕾斷頭的那個皇帝也說過一樣的話。」魔女說。「好啦，我們能快點回到帝國嗎？或許雅紀才是更有潛力的那個孩子，我迫不及待想要教育他了。」她像個小孩一樣踢動雙腿。

　　櫻井一點也不想和魔女待在一個房間裡，可是除此之外，他也沒有別的房間好待。

　　大野那裡可以去……但是他一直用看守魔女當作藉口，沒和大野說過半句話，最多就遠遠地打上照面。明明就是最親密的人，卻變成這樣。雖然設想過和大野好好道歉的場面，其實做起來也不難，但卻做不到。

　　他沒有錯，他只是……做了正確的決定。他是正確的。他沒有先讓步的理由。

　　松本母子率領的軍隊一部份從戰場上回防要塞，現在兵士們紮營在附近，要塞房間都住滿了哨兵軍官。他和魔女身為高階嚮導，以保護作為理由，被好好地看管了。

　　櫻井感到既沮喪又焦慮。他不能再拖延下去了，因為無法對自己哨兵開口說話的這種緣故耽誤國家大事，再怎麼樣也不能任性到這個程度。

　　他拿著那封相葉寄來的信，在一群穿得黑壓壓一片的聯邦軍官裡面找到了大野。事實上所有人看見他來，便自動地讓出一條通往大野的路。

　　大野轉過身來看著他。軍官們正在討論怎樣的佈陣更適合對付那些前精銳軍，大野的手上捏著一個騎兵棋子，因為他的嚮導來了，所以他把棋子放在他該落子的地方，然後隨在櫻井後面離開了議事廳。

　　「相葉要接走魔女，我們也要回帝國。」櫻井直入正題。他說話的時候沒有看著大野的眼睛，他覺得那雙眼睛太藍了，讓他想起雲下有個叫做藍寶石群島的地方。

　　大野接過櫻井手上的信，櫻井只捏著信的一角，好像很怕碰到他一樣。大野很快讀了讀信。「就現在走吧。」他說。

　　「現在嗎？」櫻井問他。這個時候他們終於接觸到彼此的視線了。

　　「嗯。約定的地點在帝國邊境，還要SKY DIVE才能到。要先騎馬到這附近能SKY DIVE的地方，至少需要兩天。」

　　大野把信交還給他。「你能準備馬具嗎？我去和松本說一聲就來。」他說話的方式也變得疏離了，櫻井有點失落。「我去準備。」他接下大野交給他的任務。

　　目前能用的馬只有兩匹。大野和櫻井各騎一匹，魔女用繩子紮牢了坐在櫻井的後面，櫻井一手拉著綁她的繩子，後來乾脆直接綁在手腕上，魔女於是在這無聊的騎行中不時戲弄他，一下一下地用繩子間接拽他的手臂。

　　她不是吵著自己腰酸背痛、就是想上廁所。畢竟大野和櫻井都是男性，對於魔女的這種要求沒轍，在她躲進草叢裡恐怕是在解繩子的這段時間，哨兵與嚮導兩個人背對著背坐在石頭上，度過了漫長的無言時刻。

　　魔女哼著歌。折磨別人讓她心情愉悅。天色暗下來以後，她在櫻井背後說起她曾經看到有人在這種聯邦森林被狼生吞活剝的故事，繩子怎麼可能困住我呢，魔女說，我只是不樂於反抗而已、這只是對讓你受傷的一點小補償。

　　大野把兩匹馬牽到樹的旁邊綁好。他抽出腰間佩帶的小刀，找到了適合的樹枝，彎著腰開始熟練地製作矛，得把矛的前端削得夠尖，他要去獵點食物。

　　櫻井把魔女綁在另一棵樹上，他去撿拾柴火，但聯邦實在太冷了，又開始下雪，這些木柴看起來不很乾燥。魔女望著他生澀的動作，終於有點不耐煩了。

　　「陛下，讓我來吧，拜託。幫我鬆開繩子，在被冷死之前我都不會逃跑的。」

　　只有在這個時候魔女才想起來他是帝國皇帝。櫻井沒搭理她，一股腦把木柴都扔到好不容易長出來的小火苗上面。魔女尖叫起來，比她被侵入精神世界的時候還要緊張。

　　「你要把火殺掉了！讓它呼吸！把那塊又大又肥的胖木頭拿走！」

　　櫻井被她喊得很驚慌，他把那塊木頭從柴堆裡面踢走，然後火焰──確實如同魔女所說的，需要呼吸。現在火生起來了，櫻井望著那團火看得入迷，魔女一屁股坐了下來。

　　「好了，這才對嘛，有點意思。」她伸直雙腿。「到了這把年紀旅行的勞累真不是你們這些孩子可以想像的。」

　　雖然魔女這樣說，而她的年紀也不小了，有六十歲了吧，櫻井想，但因為她是個極高階的強大嚮導，她看起來最多只有四十歲，一副冰山美婦的樣子，某些行為舉止更只有十歲可言。

　　櫻井本來還關心她有沒有烤到火，現在又不想理她了。他已經可以生育孩子了，他才不是魔女口中的孩子。也不是帝國人眼裡的孩子。

　　「孩子們到了多大都是孩子。」魔女說。她轉過來用她的琥珀色眼睛望著櫻井，就在那一瞬間，不知道為什麼，櫻井突然感覺她的眼神和他的母親很像。

　　大野就在這個時候回來了。帶著兩隻野兔，他迅速地給兔子剝皮，扭掉了牠們的頭，把兔子肉插在他又另外削的兩隻矛上面，架在火上烤。

　　櫻井看大野的樣子就知道他為了追兔子一定四處跑，身上都是落葉和髒雪，現在一定很累了。他默默地挨得離大野近了一點，大野也沒有挪開，他依然看顧著那兩隻烤兔子，在它們看起來熟了以後拿下來。

　　「我要一隻兔子腿，要多汁一點的，不要太胖，烤香一點，不能有焦痕。」魔女抬高下巴吩咐道。

　　可是櫻井想要把所有腿肉留給大野吃，因為真正一整天都在忙碌的人只有大野一個。他正想要抗議些什麼，大野按住了他的手。「給她她想要的。」他望了櫻井一眼，很快又低下頭去烤兔子。

　　「她是你的俘虜，你得善待她，否則就不要繼續俘虜她。」

　　魔女從大野手上接過她的兔腿肉。「親王殿下明理。」她像風一樣吞掉了那隻兔腿。又用矛叉指了指綁在馬背上的睡袋。「我要自己一個。」

　　大野把睡袋拆下來給她。魔女脫掉她身上的聯邦哨兵制服，穿著內衣鑽進睡袋裡，櫻井和大野都同時別過臉去，只依稀看見她像條蠕蟲一樣挪到火堆旁邊偎暖。

　　聽著魔女的鼾聲，櫻井的眼皮也愈來愈重，他不知不覺就依循本能靠上了自己的哨兵。「想睡覺了嗎小翔？」

　　他點了點頭。「想睡了。」

　　大野把剩下來的那個睡袋拆開，他自己先脫掉衣服躺進去了，可是他的嚮導有點猶豫，好像稍微醒過來發現他們應該還在吵架，有點手足無措的樣子。

　　櫻井在雪地裡快速脫掉聯邦哨兵制服，脫衣服的氣勢就像個聯邦哨兵。大野也有點睏，他抬高眼睛，看見櫻井穿著光織布內褲，其中一邊的綁帶鬆掉了，露出半個臀部。

　　「啊。」大野有點緊張。「外面太冷了，快進來、」

　　最後還是鑽進了睡袋裡。裸露的肌膚碰觸著肌膚，體溫和體溫相互疊加，終於又能待在想念的懷抱裡面，這幾天一直忍耐著的心情將要潰堤了。

　　櫻井凝望著漸漸弱下來的火堆。

　　「我的保護主義發作也會變得很愚蠢的。」他在大野耳邊悄聲說。

　　大野靈巧的手指本來正在替他的嚮導繫上內褲綁帶，他可以打出一個完美的蝴蝶結，然而後來就連沒有鬆掉的另外一邊，也被拉著細細的線──解開了。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 山組和魔女一起露營的這段路程一直讓我想到........霍爾、蘇菲和荒野女巫（乾  
> 欸、我沒有說誰是霍爾誰是蘇菲誰是荒野女巫喔！不像不像！


	99. Chapter 99

 

　　內褲從下身滑落的櫻井，感覺自己的臀部被哨兵抓在了手裡。大野的肌肉變得緊繃，他們兩個人一起待在這個鋪著動物毛的單人睡袋裡面，距離近到不能再近，這不會是他的錯覺，他的哨兵渴望他。

　　但正在忍耐。

　　大野的手移到櫻井的腰上，沒有再進行他們都知道的下一步。他的理性正在壓抑結合衝動，就像他也能在那幾天內放棄和自己的嚮導交流。是從什麼時候開始採取這種消極手段和櫻井相處的，若是真要去想，也一時之間無法理出頭緒。

　　在這個危機四伏的地方，他長久以來埋藏於內心的深層恐懼又浮現出來，害怕自己只要一時不慎就會失去他的嚮導，現在想起來，數個月前要櫻井和他一起到聯邦來，簡直是他做過最粗心的決定。

　　他多少也意識到了這整件事情從舒芙蕾去世開始就開始脫軌，卻還是因為希望得知更多親生父母親的事情，連帶著把櫻井也扯進了這巨大的圈套裡，大野想，他們從聯邦都中心嚮導引發爆炸攻擊的那個時候就該回帝國去了。

　　「兄さん？」

　　櫻井扭了扭身體，他們的腿和腿交互摩擦，大野這才發現自己不知何時……胯下有點不太對勁，雖然一個健康的哨兵和自己的嚮導脫光抱在一起本來就會起生理反應，但他就這樣戳在櫻井的身上，還是讓他覺得很糗。

　　「……做嗎？」櫻井問他。

　　他們一起吞了吞口水，喉頭咕咚一聲，同時偏頭望向魔女的方向。其實魔女應該是不介意的，這世上還有什麼她沒見過的事情呢，八成她吃過的奶油都比他們吃過的蛋糕多吧（櫻井轉回來問他這是什麼比喻），可是大野真的無法在這種場合和他的嚮導做那件事情。

　　他感覺自己快死掉了，真的。

　　大野抓住櫻井正往他大腿內側滑過去的手，在這種時候摸一摸絕對不會終止於摸一摸，而且要是射得黏呼呼地明天該怎麼清理？就算不說清理，根本也睡不好吧。這樣子說了一大堆話，櫻井從精神波動接收到大野的牢騷時，更覺得自己有好好幫哨兵紓解的必要了。

　　「好啦好啦。」像是在安撫豆芽一樣，櫻井搓了搓大野的前臂。他知道天氣這麼乾，手也冷冰冰，硬摸的話還是會不舒服的。

　　他收手回來，改環在大野的背上。精神觸手取而代之，慢慢溜進了大野的精神世界裡，他的意識在小徑上行走，這裡和從前一樣是個巨大的水系，櫻井也納悶過大野明明就是聯邦人，精神世界卻長的和皇都一樣，究竟是怎麼回事？但也沒什麼不好。

　　和第一次來這裡相比，大野的精神世界愈來愈穩固了。能把這裡維持得這麼漂亮，櫻井的成就感雖然快要滿出來，但是並沒有半個人可以分享。況且就連哨兵本人，也不知道自己的精神世界具象化會是什麼樣子的，雖然他們才是真正的建築者。

　　「嚮導……也會有精神世界嗎？」

　　大野在精神疏導後瞇著眼睛這麼問，他舒服得發出像貓的聲音，櫻井覺得聽起來超級色情，可是現在又不能對自己的哨兵出手，說來說去都是魔女害的。

　　面對大野的疑問，櫻井驚覺自己好像也沒想過這個問題。精神世界當然是有的，但是他的精神世界具象化以後會是什麼樣子呢？

　　過往的回憶又翻湧起來，那些待在白塔裡面的日子，再也不願想起來了。他曾經將不幸歸咎於覺醒為一個嚮導，他的精神世界或許混亂又滿布荊棘，誰都無法駐足其中，他不想讓大野看到那種東西。

 

　　火堆已經熄滅，空氣倏然間變得更冷。

　　大野拉上睡袋頂部的拉鍊，只留下換氣孔和觀景窗，以防有野生動物（不常見）或是突來的襲擊。他將警覺提到最高，其實並沒有打算要睡覺，他帶著兩個極高階嚮導，絕不可以有半分鐘鬆懈。

　　因為保護嚮導天生是哨兵的使命和本能，就像他們也被嚮導保護著一樣。大野撫摩著嚮導肌膚柔嫩的腰側，他是非常不希望櫻井遇到任何的危險，就連他也不清楚現在的聯邦怎麼會變成這個樣子。

　　相葉說過一切都是悄悄發生，試探著你的底線，又因為嚮導首當其衝，所以他們對改變尤其敏感。雖然說是改變，其實就是失去、失去、不停地失去。

　　對大野來說，這是一個漫長的無眠夜晚。櫻井趴在他的身上沉睡，整晚帶來一種親切的負重感，如果沒有這種重量，他會不知道怎麼辦才好。

 

　　魔女在太陽升起之前就醒了過來，她的警醒程度顯示她是個相當熟悉聯邦的人，大野聽見她移動時鞋子在枯葉上發出來的劈擦聲。魔女把生過火的痕跡湮滅掉，起身去餵馬。他們從睡袋爬出來時，一切的準備工作她都做好了。

　　「早安呀，我尊敬的陛下和殿下。」魔女伸出雙手讓大野把她綁好。「今天又是美好的一天。聯邦人最擅長毀滅美好的一天，就從這噁心的早餐豆開始。」

　　早餐豆是種聯邦軍隊的早餐罐頭，看起來像犧牲了無數綠色毛毛蟲……不不，其實就是綠色的豆子而已，但足夠讓第一次吃的人頭皮發麻。

　　櫻井在大野湊近替他拿掉卡在頭髮裡的草屑時，打了個大噴嚏在大野的脖子旁邊。一連又是好幾個噴嚏，喉嚨乾乾癢癢，他的頭又暈又漲，一切的症狀都指向某個結果──

　　他感冒了。嚮導是會生病的。

　　這下子大野和魔女面面相覷。「您還是先把我的繩子解開好了。」魔女如是說。「把睡袋也拿過來吧。」

　　她把鋪著毛皮的睡袋用刀撕開，接著從軍裝內袋翻出一根針，大野和櫻井都很懷疑她藏了更多的東西在衣服裡。但總之她做出了一件斗篷，而且還不差。

　　「就當成我和陛下的告別禮。」她這時候說話變得比較帝國。櫻井突然想起來她是個帝國貴族，堂堂的瑪奇朵伯爵夫人，從前還是女皇陛下的左臂右膀。

　　「那當然是啦，在這方面女皇陛下信賴我比親王更多，我們的看法總是相同。」她說。「可是黃金時代嘛……經歷過的人都覺得好，是人腦在回憶時潤色的緣故吧。」

　　金色的屋頂，金色的皇都。「烏托邦教派在那個時候流行過一陣子，保守勢力的聲量也達到顛峰，對嚮導來說是黑暗時代，哪裡閃亮亮的了。」魔女說笑道。「可是您沒有印象吧，黃金時代的事情，全部都……」

　　「全部都沒有。」櫻井垂下眼睛，他抓著馬韁的手鬆了鬆，魔女今天不拽他的手了。

　　「只有金色的屋頂。從白塔窗戶看出去的風景一直都沒變。外面的世界發生了什麼，在那裡面完全不曉得。」

　　「……現在還恨她嗎？」魔女沒頭沒尾地問，但櫻井知道她在說誰。他搖了搖頭。他現在已經能夠理解身為帝國皇帝的母親的無奈與身不由己。

 

　　約定的SKY DIVE地點到了。

　　相葉就在帝國邊境等待他們，大野換上SKY DIVE的衣服，最重要的是面罩和強化光織布手套。他沒辦法一次帶著兩個嚮導SKY RISE，無論如何得有一個人先在這裡等著。

　　魔女說她願意等，彷彿她和櫻井是在禮讓對方搭車一樣。「還是夫人您先吧。」大野說。他望向正在擤鼻子的櫻井，櫻井也說魔女得先走，她身上有太多機密了，而且他們實在無法相信她會在原地乖乖等著被接走。

　　「槍。」大野開始盤點櫻井該攜帶在身上好度過這六小時的武器。「特化刀。會用吧？」櫻井說會。「用來射馬，射哨兵來不及。」大野慎重交代。「真的遇到哨兵的話，往有水的地方跑，嚮導素味道會變不明顯。」

　　「那精神攻擊……」櫻井半抬眼睛問。

　　「你決定該怎麼用就好。」大野說。「那比刀和槍都有效吧。」他們的手緊緊拉在一起。「保護好自己。」

　　魔女有一瞬之間似乎想說些什麼，她的頭因為城市圖景*突然開啟而隱隱作痛，看見他們分離以後將會發生的事情。

　　但她的猶豫沒有被大野或是櫻井注意到，那對哨兵嚮導因為將要有六個小時左右的分離而依依不捨。妨礙人談戀愛會被馬踢，這裡就有馬，魔女真的很怕被踢。

　　而且她畢竟無法反抗命運。命運就像水流，從中截斷片刻，依然奔向命中註定。城市圖景讓她看到過去與未來，卻沒有給她足以插手改變的力量。

　

　　「我們會再見面的，陛下。」魔女在入雲之前對著櫻井喊道。「等您擁有城市圖景的那天吧。」

　　「我不想要！」櫻井對她喊了回去。「現在這樣就很好！」

 

　　大野掛上面罩，他納悶為什麼兩個帝國嚮導得這樣喊來喊去。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不敢想像有寫到99章的一天
> 
> 城市圖景：97章也有出現的嚮導技能，目前大概只有數字的魔女大腦有開發出這種技能，可以看見特定對象或特定地點的過去與未來。


	100. Chapter 100

 

　　SKY RISE抵達帝國邊境，魔女和大野之間用一條安全繩綁在一起，除了這次和許多年前與聯邦嚮導合作的那次以外，只要是和櫻井空潛，基本上大野都沒有用過繩子。

　　相葉見到他們過來，抬高手很開心地和他們打招呼。更遠一點的地方有二宮家自己的護衛，這麼一來大野就放心了。而魔女雖然不是太心甘情願，或許還得再加上一些只有魔女自己知道的沉重心事，但她也服從地打算跟著相葉回家去了。

　　「夫人可不能再從戒護所溜出去了。」相葉叮嚀她。魔女相當不以為然，除了反嚮導金屬以外，可沒有一個設施能真正限制她的行動。可是她還是點了點頭，像正被雙親叮嚀的孩子一樣，保證不會再有下一次。

　　相葉和大野問起聯邦的情況，大野從頭到尾都和他說了，但略過戚風先生（哥哥）問櫻井豆芽是不是戚風先生（弟弟）的遺腹子的那段。魔女在旁邊聽得有點不耐煩，她非常希望大野儘快回去，但是他們聊天實在聊得太自然了，她實在無從打斷。

　　「你說大的那個戚風先生……就是舒芙蕾親衛隊隊長，又是精銳軍指揮官的那個？」相葉認真發問，大野也慎重點了點頭。

　　「閃亮亮白牙齒和金髮。」相葉大笑道：「我和他有過三個月的婚約吧？」

　　他轉動眼睛努力思考，因此錯過了大野瞬間僵掉的驚嚇表情。

　　「或是三個星期？好像……啊，啊！是這樣啦，我們才認識三個星期，他就向我求婚了。我沒有答應，用了三個月才和他說清楚。真是超級累人，他根本聽不進別人說的話！」

　　「總之為了讓他徹底明白我們是不可能的，我還特別去拜託二宮標記我，我說的是咬一下腺體這種的啦，拜託你和松本的話太奇怪了，我們是朋友嘛，這樣很尷尬。」相葉哈哈笑。「啊，抱歉，夫人。」

　　魔女多年後，在此時才發現自己的兒子性格真的是滿彆扭的。當初會咬人家，大概也是有喜歡的成分吧，還裝成是幫忙──

　　她問相葉：「可是乖孩子，你怎麼不要和戚風家的哥哥在一起？他可是聯邦最性感的哨兵，戚風家又那麼……亮閃閃的，包含他們的資產和名聲。」

　　相葉因為魔女這番話又陷入了思考。當初他也不過十八歲，追求他的聯邦哨兵非常多，戚風突然出現在他面前，自信洋溢，彷彿從來沒有被半個人拒絕過，確實比別的哨兵都要突出，但會拒絕這樣的戚風的理由……

　　其實非常多吧。

　　「我們認識的第三天他就要帶我去烏托邦教派的教堂參加活動，說我們儀式就要在這裡。他還送我反嚮導金屬做的項鍊，誰想要那種東西！」

　　相葉彎下身體，用力地擺了擺手，好像胃很痛的樣子。「真的花費很多──力氣才說服他，我絕對不是適合他的對象。」他突然想到了什麼，急忙追問起大野：「翔ちゃん還好吧？要是被纏上了，可不得了。」

　　「應該是不……」大野話還沒說完，相葉又急匆匆地向前抓住他的手腕：「翔ちゃん那麼溫柔又那麼香，還會幫我蓋被子，要是被纏上該怎麼辦啦！」

　　大野腦中閃過櫻井據說用精神控制把哨兵塞進箱子裡的畫面。一個哨兵、兩個哨兵、三個哨兵。等等，剛才相葉說了什麼。「……嗯？什麼時候？」

　　「你去人工湖釣魚的時候吧？我們辦了睡衣派對，和豆芽玩得很開心，一起在地上舖床睡覺了。」

　　大野扁了扁嘴，他覺得自己要是嚮導的話，就能參與那些嚮導之間奇奇怪怪的活動了。和哨兵比起來，嚮導之間似乎擁有更多的精神聯繫（那就是為什麼Forecaster的戰術可行），他也對能感知動物的心聲感到好奇，即便和櫻井綁定，什麼事情都做過一輪，大野還是發自內心感歎嚮導真是太神秘的生物了。

　　「好啦，好啦，可憐的陛下還在聯邦邊境等著我們呢。」現在魔女終於可以說話，她把自己身上的聯邦全境地圖塞給大野，大野說他不需要，但她堅持讓他收下。

 

＊

 

　　櫻井從自己一個人被留下來開始，就感受到了強烈的聯邦式寒冷。

　　說起來他很少自己一個人行動，尤其在即位以後，永遠都被團團簇擁在中心，所有的人都關注他，每一雙眼睛都盯在他的身上，他生於皇室，天生能享受這種感覺，鎂光燈對他來說也不是什麼威脅，畢竟他們最怕被遺忘。

　　現在附近杳無人跡，只有兩匹馬陪著他，櫻井把魔女替他縫製的斗篷裹緊了一點，他自己從帝國帶過來的那件深藍色斗篷雖然足夠精緻，但是不夠保暖，而且下緣沾上泥土，早就髒兮兮的了。

　　櫻井張口呼出白煙，他明顯感覺到體溫因為感冒的緣故比平時來得高一點，頭腦也有點昏沉，不能很好地把注意力放在感知範圍上。他在一塊石頭上坐下來，撐著臉不知不覺就開始神遊，想到魔女精神世界裡那些可怕的東西。

　　使用致幻氣體，加上嚮導作為媒介，讓哨兵奪取另一個哨兵的身體，這種事情竟然真的是可行的，不算完全可行，畢竟魔女的實驗最後是以失敗告終，但那至少是二十年前的事，現在或許已經有了這樣的技術也說不定。

　　舒芙蕾在聯邦使館時，告訴他們多拿滋想要利用這種技術奪取大野的身體，那個時候他和大野都覺得很荒謬，老實說並不太相信這種技術已經成熟。她沒提到她曾經指使魔女從事這種實驗，甚至致幻氣體就是這麼誕生的。

　　櫻井在地上放了三顆石頭，他用樹枝作為筆，試圖理清自己某種隱約的不祥預感。但是預感畢竟只是預感，他沒有充分的證據可以再往前推敲下去，也不該拿那種可怕的預感恐嚇自己，這對他們沒有幫助。

　　突然大野那匹黑馬的耳朵動了動。櫻井也警醒地抬起頭來，他眼前所及的地方都是樹木，感知範圍的邊界，有為數不少的哨兵正往這裡移動。

　　

　　大野一路加快速度，因為雲板塊和下層世界的相對位置會不停改變，他必須移動一段相對距離，才能順利抵達聯邦邊境，對經驗豐富的哨兵來說是小菜一碟，但他卻有種古怪的不安感。

　　一直到開始SKY RISE，和聯邦愈來愈接近時，大野的那種不安才漸漸變得清晰，他發現他感知不到櫻井的精神世界，那本來是個溫暖的光點，他不知道該怎麼形容，可是現在他感覺不到了。

　　大野加快速度，他急喘著氣爬進聯邦邊境，冰冷的泥土氣味撲鼻而來，在這流動的風裡面，有一絲絲非常細微的嚮導素，是他刻意專注感官在嗅覺上才能聞見的。

　　「小翔、」

　　他知道自己不能放聲大喊，不能驚動任何人，不能採取未經慎重考慮的決策，譬如單槍匹馬闖進敵營。雖然他很想這麼做。理智要他冷靜，此刻放任自己被情緒掌控，是最不智的事情，櫻井一定也會反對他這麼做，他不能失控，他不再只是可以為所欲為的聯邦少校了。

　　大野盡力一次專注於多重感官，他很久沒這麼做，同時還得避免陷入狂躁。

　　將和櫻井分別的那個樹林找遍了，櫻井已經不在那裡，大野走了好一陣子，堅硬的靴子磨傷了他的腳，那種疼痛感讓他清醒，刺骨的寒冷在黑夜降臨時侵襲了他的全身，只剩下眼眶微微發燙。

　　如今他不能去想那些軟弱的事情。

　　他要相信他的嚮導能好好保護自己。他要堅強。大野隻身向前走，他確信自己前往的方向不會是錯的，他的感官會指引他，這也是他作為一個哨兵，最後的依靠了。

　　兩日的徒步以後，在一個農場主人的馬廄裡，大野找到了他自己的那匹黑馬。

　　農場主人把馬歸還給他，並且告訴他這是他在一處淺淺的自然湖泊旁邊發現的。當時地上有打鬥的痕跡，泥土被掀得亂七八糟，很多凌亂的馬蹄印，不像是牠一匹馬能走出來的。

　　「另外一匹栗色的馬，您有看見嗎？」他追問道。

　　農場主人說沒有，當時只有這匹黑馬在那裡喝水。

　　另外他還撿到了這件毛絨絨的大衣。大野接將過來，那是魔女用睡袋改的大衣，鋪毛的地方收在裡面，大野輕輕嗅了一下，櫻井的嚮導素味道還留在那上面。

　　他在離開農場以後，把臉深深埋進那件大衣裡，難道這就是引導他來到這裡的氣味？因為現在，除了這裡的嚮導素，他什麼也聞不到了。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、和舒芙蕾於聯邦使館的過節在ch87！是陛下殿下一起出使自由邦時遭遇的事件。  
> 2、當初舒芙蕾遣聯邦使者（戚風＆松本母子）送陛下加冕賀禮時，送的就是反嚮導金屬項圈！（ch34）大概長的就像整條玫瑰金的choker（？？？


	101. Chapter 101

 

　　具體上究竟有幾個哨兵朝著這裡靠近，櫻井的感知範圍似乎有點不太靈光，他覺得這不是因為自己的感冒，而是他們身上攜帶有反嚮導金屬的緣故。這世界上為什麼會有反嚮導金屬呢，真是令人費解，到底是從哪裡的礦坑挖出來的？

　　櫻井閉上雙眼，他的感覺順著精神觸手向前奔馳，沾上了為首的哨兵的精神世界。

　　要侵入精神世界的時候必須非常小心，這是一個S級哨兵，但櫻井很快找到了裂縫，他的嚮導老師曾經誇讚過他擅長精神攻擊，尤其是靜悄悄地找到突破點這個技巧，總之他進入得不費吹灰之力。

　　這幾日魔女教導他不少的新知識，雖然過程慘不忍睹，根本不想回想起來。櫻井翻出自己寄存在精神世界裡的count公式，有個改變（哨兵眼中的）地形的方法，他早就想拿來試試了。

　　於是櫻井聚精會神，這時他的精神控制已經遍及在場十數個哨兵，他們的等級各異，精神嚴密程度也有差別，從最脆弱的開始，他讓這些哨兵面前的森林開始扭曲，樹木移動，小徑改變方向，但是馬匹畢竟不會自己撞到樹上，這不是一個好用的方法。

　　櫻井咬了咬自己的手指，他就像在解題一樣，不停思索新的方法，而不把這個狀況當成是對自己的威脅，能威脅他的事情本來就不多，大野不在身邊讓他有點不習慣，但這也剛好能讓他完全發揮身手，而不用擔心嚇到自己的哨兵。

　　他把他們的精神核心抓牢了，正準備翻轉過來，卻在這個時候突然發生一件出乎意料的事，他的精神觸手被強烈地拒絕了，或者該說是斬斷，他的行蹤暴露無疑。

　　櫻井很快冷靜下來，他被發現了，這是可以確定的。兩匹馬也被這種氣氛影響，牠們對精神攻擊的敏感度要比人類更高。大野的黑馬有點太自由奔放了，櫻井和牠從來沒有配合過，雖然黑馬的耐性和速度都更優秀，他還是選擇這幾天一直陪著他的栗色馬匹，莉莉的性情溫和聰明，至少不會把他甩下馬背。

　　他撫摸莉莉的鬃毛。「我們逃跑吧。」莉莉也打了一個響鼻回應他。在櫻井作下決定的同時，哨兵們明確地發現了他的行蹤，密集的馬蹄聲不需要用感知範圍也能聽見，櫻井雙腿一夾，莉莉即刻縱身奔跑，他們的精神有一部份串連在一起，莉莉自己選擇該走什麼路線，好讓牠的主人專注在精神攻擊上。

　　櫻井頻頻向後張望，差點被一截樹枝截斷脖子，冷空氣讓他的眼睛十分乾燥，皮膚也在缺乏潤澤的情況下發癢，和馬匹摩擦的大腿內側更是疼痛無比。

　　這些因素全是在大野離開以後才愈來愈明顯的。櫻井感到有點不耐煩，他讓好幾個哨兵接連墜馬，但依然有為數不少的追兵，規模就像個小軍團，只為了追捕他一個人。

　　莉莉在一處湖邊停了下來，牠的蹄踩進了軟爛的濕土裡，櫻井注意到這裡充滿泥土的氣味，濃厚得幾乎聞不到他嚮導素的味道，現在不在結合熱裡，他的嚮導素應該本來就微弱，只需要稍微掩飾……

　　櫻井放開馬韁，莉莉嘶鳴了一聲，牠不知道自己的主人為什麼一腳栽進了泥巴裡。

 

　　哨兵們在櫻井的旁邊下馬。他們的靴子也陷進泥土裡，但遠遠沒有櫻井的一半狼狽。

　　櫻井的五官因為沾上濕土已經難以辨認，他們不會發現他正是和大野智一起從帝國前來訪問聯邦的皇帝陛下，最多只能發現他是個嚮導，或許有帝國的血緣吧，他有一雙玫瑰色眼睛，但卻操著聯邦軍官口音，這是櫻井在和聯邦哨兵們一起訓練的日子裡悄悄學會的。

　　大野要是聽見他這樣說話，一定會微微蹙眉。

　　這種口音的用字很簡潔，咬字重，每句話聽起來都像在發號施令，有種渾然天成的威嚴，士兵們不會這樣說話，所以是軍官的腔調。大野這樣說話的時候非常性感，櫻井常在聽見他使用這種腔調時偷笑，這應該是大野的母語腔調，即便後來刻意改成了帝國上城區的貴族腔。

　　櫻井感覺由繁入簡真難。貴族式的語言要說明一件事情就是東繞西繞，而且他們咬字很輕，把每個音發得像渾圓的珍珠在舌尖滾動。這種腔調在聯邦人聽來跟貓叫沒兩樣，聯邦人不說廢話，在這種極冷的天氣裡，要是語言不能迅速表達意思，舌頭和臉皮都要凍僵了。

　　「……少校。」

　　突然被帶頭的那個哨兵這樣稱呼，櫻井也順著他的目光看向自己肩上的階級。哨兵下馬和他行了個軍禮，櫻井發現對方是個尉官，但和他不同陣營，來者是戚風那裡的人，他們在臂上別著戚風家的家徽。兩頭背對背耀武揚威的金色雄獅，閃亮亮。

　　「怎麼稱呼？」哨兵問他。「我們之間有點誤會，並不是故意要攻擊您，只是這附近有嚮導。」

　　櫻井吸了下鼻子，他的嚮導素似乎真的被濕泥土給蓋過去了。「……大野。」

　　哨兵點了下頭，大概姓大野的人不少，他沒有任何不對勁的反應。

　　櫻井有點尷尬和茫然，他感覺自己被改姓了，好像瞬間失去了自我和某些珍貴的東西（雖然是他自己回答的）。

　　「我也受到攻擊，我的馬不受控制。」櫻井告訴那個哨兵。

　　哨兵上下端詳他。「是的，我看的出來，您摔進了土裡，這裡太冷不適合清洗。我們是追捕帝國嚮導的小隊，現在準備回營了，一起來吧？」

　　櫻井臉上帶著嚴肅的聯邦哨兵式表情，內心卻是對這隊哨兵充滿防備。他們連探查他是不是嚮導都沒有，這非常可疑，就像是一個明顯的陷阱。他得提防他們攜帶的那些反嚮導金屬。

　　哨兵朝他伸出手，櫻井找不到拒絕他的機會。「我想那個嚮導是逃到這附近的農家了。」哨兵說。櫻井身上的泥土弄得他雙手濕掉。哨兵嗅了嗅手上那些土，又說：「我可以聞到空氣裡的嚮導素，在馬背上。」

　　那應該是載著他大衣的黑馬。櫻井壓下自己微微彎起的嘴角，他要非常嚴肅。那匹黑馬在森林裡橫衝直撞，現在又跑去哪裡了？最好跑得愈遠愈好。

　　莉莉甩了甩尾巴。櫻井拍拍牠的脖子，他們可以的，就算是要回到戚風的什麼見鬼駐紮點，說是深入敵營也不為過，但也只能在大野抵達之前見招拆招了。

 

 


	102. Chapter 102

　　「什麼？」

　　正在玫瑰宮享受悠閒下午茶的櫻井親王殿下雙手一抖，差點讓茶杯從手裡掉到草皮裡去。目前是公主秘書官的二宮，不知為何也包攬了陛下的事務，大概是他的職業病使然，畢竟他曾經是皇帝秘書官。

　　本來打算報告的消息只有一條，他的母親，也就是魔女返國。但相葉於帝國SKY RISE點等待了一日整整的結果顯示櫻井很可能出了什麼事，或是他和大野一起出了什麼事，以致於返國的事情延宕。

　　親王殿下這時候已經消化完令人驚恐的消息，可以平心靜氣地喝下一口茶了。「有大野さん在，應該比較妥當吧。」他說。

　　「是、是這樣嗎？」二宮努力斟酌用詞。「但我想他們，呃，陛下和殿下會湊在一起，也是因為性格有……互相吸引的部分吧。」

　　他感覺自己話都說不好了。「當然就人身安全的方面，大野さん身為陛下的哨兵，一定是會全力保護自己的嚮導。但在其他的方面……」

　　二宮和櫻井親王殿下大眼瞪小眼，最後兩個人好像心照不宣那樣──這是二宮的感覺──只能聳了聳肩。

 

　　大野騎著他的快馬，風風火火回到松本駐紮的要塞。松本那個時候正在和他的母親抗議佈軍的問題，他就像是中間管理職的小主管，被夾在性情頑劣不按牌理出牌的上司，以及像烈馬一樣各自為政無法統籌起來的下屬中間。

　　就連從前在聯邦業務量第一，爆肝歸化司擔任司長的松本潤，也不曾遇過這種棘手情況。他被調到母親的外交司和小戚風共事時也不至於這麼悲慘，很可能他的心理耐受度從逃到帝國的時候就開始下跌了。

　　松本夫人和她的嚮導們在打牌，她完全不覺得這有什麼大不了的，反而兒子的神經纖細到了這個程度，令她感覺和平時代的磨練實在不足。松本就那樣勢單力薄地站在桌邊，還要不時替他們添酒。

　　在這種絕境之中出現的是大野，松本原來還以為大野能為他帶來曙光，然而大野走到桌邊，和在場諸位說明自己找不到櫻井的前因後果，松本聽完感覺靈魂快要PARADISE RISE，在他雙腿一軟的同時，大野不愧和他有堅固的友誼，立刻就拉了一張椅子過來把他接住。

　　「陛下很可能被擄走了，雖然現在還沒有風聲。」松本夫人吐了口菸。「馬上派人去探一探情況的話……」

　　「如果是這樣，那麼我也被擄走吧。」大野說。「我打算作為一個嚮導，被擄走。這是我前來向您請求幫助的原因。」

　　松本潤大驚失色，而松本夫人愣了一下。她審慎地盤算一輪，修成美麗圓弧狀的指甲在紙牌的邊緣刮了刮，隨後欣然答應大野，請其中一個嚮導抽了幾管嚮導素給大野。

　　將嚮導素塗抹在嚮導腺體的部位，哨兵身上沒有腺體，大野只能粗估一個後頸側邊的位置。

　　美妙的嚮導素氣味在房間內飄散開來，外面正在訓練的哨兵們都有點躁動。這不是他熟悉的味道，大野智接過那幾管溫暖的嚮導素時垂下眼睛，這世上只有櫻井翔的嚮導素才能讓他為之瘋狂。

　　「您知道該怎麼模仿一個嚮導嗎？」松本夫人問他。

　　「我看不出來嚮導有什麼特定的舉止。」大野看起來頗為苦惱。「……譬如聰明？」

　　在場的嚮導們聞言都忍不住勾起嘴角。

　　松本走神片刻，他發現自己很能理解大野，因為和他們相熟的嚮導，譬如相葉就很──完美、無可挑剔、最棒的嚮導。松本打了個冷顫，想起相葉拿劍戳穿哨兵的力道，他是發自內心不敢不欣賞相葉雅紀的。

　　「我送你出城門吧。」松本跳上馬背。大野將嚮導素仔細收納起來，騎馬跟隨在松本後面。他們走到要塞以外，要進入森林之前，大野捏破了一瓶嚮導素，要松本使勁追他。

 

＊

 

　　戚風軍的駐紮點在以前SKY DIVE比賽優勝的城堡附近，本來是由松本家作為最大出資維護者的城堡，改由戚風家維持了，它的門面依舊輝煌，追溯起來，這是帝政時期的建築，是以前帝國皇帝四處都有離宮，一人統治這偌大帝國的時代。

　　櫻井站在牆邊仰望這座城堡，他想起自己第一次來這裡，是和大野徹底綁定以後。當時或許一心想在聯邦展開新生活吧。

　　莉莉像感知到他的惆悵一樣動了動耳朵，櫻井伸手拍拍牠的背，他有自己的一匹馬讓他博得了奇妙的尊敬，他甚至因此享有一個單人帳篷。

　　士兵替他燒了熱水過來，熱水很快就降到了可以擦澡的溫度，櫻井把上衣解開，他的腺體位置上面沾了一層厚厚濕泥巴，要是擦掉的話，他怕嚮導素會發散出來。而且他還遇到了一個始料未及的危機。

　　他穿著光織布做的內衣和內褲，正在行軍的聯邦哨兵絕不可能穿著這種東西。是該放火燒掉或是挖個洞埋起來……櫻井在原地來回踱步，草皮都快被他走出一塊禿頂。不如他就這樣髒下去好了。櫻井又想咬手指，看到自己髒兮兮的手，也咬不下去了。

　　外面有些騷動。

　　他趕忙把衣服穿好，探頭出去瞧瞧動靜。「怎麼回事？」櫻井問隨便一個士兵。「是嚮導。」士兵告訴他。「只要是嚮導，一律帶進城堡裡。這是長官的命令。」

　　「是戚風……呃，戚風少將下的命令？」櫻井又問。

　　士兵說您一起去看不就知道了嘛，櫻井這才從帳篷布後面走出來，他依然沾著泥土，但沒有半個人在意他，他們全都要去看看那個將要被送進城堡裡的嚮導。

　　櫻井的視力沒有哨兵那麼好，這裡的反嚮導金屬太多，他又不能展開感知範圍，於是只有看到一匹黑馬上面搖搖晃晃坐著一個纖細的身影，全身都包裹在斗篷裡面，被用繩子綁起來，他的身後坐著一個哨兵，那個哨兵拉著馬韁。

　　櫻井悄悄踮起腳尖，現在年輕的聯邦哨兵不知道吃什麼長大的，全都比他高上一顆頭。他只到他們的肩膀，和哨兵擠在一起令他本能地感覺不適，突然一隻手搭上他的腺體那處，異常敏感的地方被壓迫到，櫻井沁出冷汗，但他很快發現那只是想要向前擠所以才碰到他。

　　「聽說叫做小豆丁。」他旁邊的哨兵交談道。「香味從好幾公里以外就聞的到，本來還有松本那裡的人在追。」

　　櫻井側過臉繼續偷聽他們的對話。和他同樣小名的嚮導……放著不管也不行。可是如果是大野的話，應該不希望他做這種冒險的事情吧。他承諾過哨兵會好好保護自己的。

　　可是……櫻井目送那個嚮導消失在城門裡面，既然都已經散發出那麼明顯的嚮導素了，可能在結合熱發作的邊緣，或者都已經發作了，他很可能是未綁定的嚮導，才會突然爆發嚮導素。

　　櫻井返回自己的帳篷。他就著冷下來的水把自己收拾乾淨，內衣內褲也不想管了，就扔進髒水裡。換上新的制服，雖然沒有內衣內褲讓他很彆扭……櫻井深深呼吸這裡的冷空氣，他又打了幾個噴嚏，感冒不是哨兵會發生的事情，再這樣下去就很難偽裝了。他得快點潛入城堡，找到那個嚮導。

　　櫻井把特化刀塞進大腿束帶，他抽出手指的時候抽得很慢，束圈緊緊綁住他的大腿，將他的大腿肉擠出來一點，大野很喜歡摸他被束圈擠出來的肉，但櫻井不知道這有什麼好摸的。

　　一切準備就緒，只等深夜行動了。

 

 


	103. Chapter 103

 

　　在感知範圍儼然變成失靈導航的現在，櫻井只得和其他準備進入城堡的聯邦哨兵一起，盡量裝作若無其事地、毫不掩飾地走進去──他本來希望可以這麼做，但根據他的觀察，在門口那裡就有一個檢查哨。

　　裡面還有兩個檢查哨，是他聽別的哨兵說的。戚風可真是小心謹慎，櫻井希望他說話也小心謹慎一點就好了。

　　……櫻井待在火堆旁邊取暖，終於開始入夜，酒精飲料在眾人之間傳來又傳去，櫻井始終沒有喝一口，這讓他被覺得是個有點怪異、而且嚴肅的人，畢竟聯邦哨兵酒一下肚、身體一暖起來就開始變了一個樣子。

　　櫻井插著一罐早餐豆在火上烤，他想起在聯邦酒館裡醉醺醺唱著歌的大野，他們把桌子併起來，興高采烈地跳舞，蠟燭一根一根被吹熄……他這幾天以來回憶起過去的次數有點太頻繁了。

　　哨兵們討論起今天那個被送進城裡的嚮導，他們不知道他是聯邦人或是帝國人，但他們都認為現在那傢伙應該在某個將領的床上嗚嗚直叫，因為一旦結合熱發作這是免不了的。大概真的醉了，其中有幾個人還補充就連帝國人的皇帝陛下當初大概也是這樣和大野少校搞上的。

　　櫻井在心中翻了個白眼，他們打算正式綁定那時候可都很清醒。但開始進行之後就煞不住車了，即便這樣，他也沒有嗚嗚亂叫，呃，精神世界對接在一起的時候可能稍微叫了一下吧，那是因為驚訝和疼痛。

　　算了。櫻井想，他不要再給自己找台階下了，因為和喜歡的哨兵做愛很舒服所以呻吟出來，根本沒什麼好可恥的。

　　話又說回來，提到將領的時候，櫻井感覺哨兵們對戚風還算尊重，畢竟戚風少將會準時發薪水（他們指出這點），但其他的人他們似乎就不怎麼欣賞，認為只是攀附戚風罷了，都是無能之輩。

　　「那多拿滋上校、他又是怎樣的人？」櫻井試圖輕鬆地插話。瞬間所有人都轉過來面向他，讓他眼皮直跳。

　　「據說他和戚風少將不合。」幾個哨兵壓低聲音告訴他。「你要是好奇，送箱文件進去給他，就知道了。」

　　機會總是來得出乎意料。

　　櫻井抱著一箱文件，這東西足足有三十公斤至少，他一路走來手臂快要被壓斷了，見到送文件的人過來，檢查哨放行的也比較寬鬆，櫻井很努力想表現出哨兵應對三十公斤的得心應手，他腦中突然閃過──大野有時候和他生悶氣不想說話時，也會把刻意擋道的他直接攔腰抱起來挪開，就像拖一只空紙箱，而他的體重不只三十公斤。

　　那箱文件被扔在某個隱蔽處，櫻井把灰塵從身上拍掉，他雙手伸進（假）口袋裡，直接摸到了綁在束帶上的特化刀，突然發現這樣在捅穿哨兵之前，似乎會先割到自己的腿。

 

＊

 

　　松本在大野的要求下全力追趕五分鐘，很快地他們都發現這樣效率太低，而且大野輪調過那麼多的塔，認識他的哨兵也太多了，手上的嚮導素不只一管，他們應該可以想到更好的用途。

　　大野和松本騎著馬在疏林草原裡緩緩前進。松本問起二宮和相葉的近況，大野不曉得他是想問「二宮和相葉」還是「二宮」和「相葉」，最後只把相葉說大戚風是他前未婚夫的事情告訴松本，相葉認為告訴誰都無妨，反正都是往事了，但松本看起來有點……慌張？

　　「哨兵和嚮導的綁定究竟是什麼。我時常在想這種問題。可是想太多人就會變得囉嗦，還好現在忙著打仗，也沒時間想了。」松本低下頭去。

　　「我也……偶爾會這樣想。」大野說。「不如說綁定以後的時間愈長，想這件事的次數就愈多。剛舉行完綁定儀式的時候，確實很幸福。」

　　「幸福達到了巔峰的感覺？」松本笑著問。

　　「哨兵本能的那種。」大野歪著頭思考，他努力把思緒串成句子。「後來發生很多事情，那種感覺就漸漸消失了。心臟那裡，好像不再隨時充滿著興奮的感覺。」

　　松本突然意識到大野似乎正在描述他和櫻井的婚姻困境，他一時之間無法接話，這對他來說不只是好友的婚姻，同時也是他忠誠的陛下殿下之間的……這是倦怠期？

　　大野自顧自地接著說。「就變成了……看見自己愈來愈多的缺點，也會和對方吵架……那樣應該算吵架吧。」

　　松本嗯嗯兩聲，他雖然和二宮和也有法律上的婚姻關係，可是幾乎沒有婚姻生活，加上相葉他們三個人就像合宿的室友一樣（雖然有點微妙），他到底該怎麼接續這個話題？何況大野自己都不知道那算不算吵架？

　　松本看見大野噘起嘴巴，繼續嘟噥：「可是吵架之後，還是覺得，他很可愛。明天想見到他，後天想見到他，每天都想。變得像，不呼吸到空氣就不行。」

　　「……好的！好的！我了解了！」松本的眼神愈來愈空洞，知道陛下殿下生活幸福美滿讓他作為臣屬真的備感欣慰，可是他好不容易心理建設都做好，準備傾聽大野的煩惱了！

　　「我只是想說，我們已經分開五天了。」大野焦躁地甩了甩頭。「感覺不到他的精神世界，我沒辦法好好思考，可能會做出很魯莽的行動，或是已經在做、」

　　松本和大野對視一眼，有哨兵正在接近他們。或許能用手上這些聯邦稀缺的嚮導素談到不錯的交易，他們的目標只有一個，把大野送進城堡裡。

 

　　一切都進行的非常順利，大野沒有被查驗究竟是不是嚮導，他穿著櫻井的斗篷，把自己偽裝成氣質高貴的帝國嚮導，連言談舉止中的那種溫和與謹慎都學到了，他被押進一個房間裡，有柔軟的大床，床上鋪著絲質床單，椅子也是令人喜愛的碎花布料，一看就很好坐的樣子，他騎了太久的馬，看什麼東西都覺得很好坐。

　　要是小翔也被折騰成這樣，而且又在感冒……大野一想到就又心急、又煩惱，很懷疑選擇這種被動的方法到底好不好。他被綁在椅子上，本來只給出一管嚮導素，其他幾管也被押送他的哨兵摸走。

　　嘴巴被貼起來，雙手給拉到椅背後面，卡上特製的手銬，雙腳也被打開和椅腳綁在一起。大野回過神來時，才驚覺他被設計了。

　　「嗚嗚、嗚嗚嗚嗚──」救命、誰在外面──

　　大野左右搖動身體，除了弄倒椅子讓自己的平衡感系統遭受打擊以外，沒有得到什麼實際成效。他的眼眶滲出淚水，把地毯弄濕一小塊，真是沒用極了……大野懊惱地咬住舌頭，抽吸鼻子，手動不了，他認真考慮該不該把自己弄脫臼，或許有可能解開手銬，可是那種疼痛實在是……

　　突然有什麼動靜。大野的視力範圍就在面前那一小塊地毯，他沒有嚮導的感知範圍，要是他有就好了，但他現在只能憑藉其他感官，確定這到底是怎麼一回事。

　　一雙熟悉的腳走到他的面前。大野不可能會錯認那雙細細的腳踝，上面血管的分布和骨骼的形狀他都一清二楚，是親吻過很多次的性感地帶。

　　櫻井花了一點力氣才把他從地上扶起來。「嗚嗚！」小翔！大野扭動身體，這讓他成功掙脫了一隻腳，可是用一隻腳來和櫻井解釋面前這種複雜的情況是不可能的，他希望親愛的嚮導能替自己把嘴上的膠布撕掉。

　　櫻井的精神世界又回來了，大野可以感覺到那是一個溫暖的光點，溫暖的、甚至有點灼熱的光點，櫻井很訝異，甚至生氣，但良好的教養以及過往的教育不讓他立刻開口質問自己的哨兵。

　　大野被櫻井用那雙渾圓而凜然的眼睛盯著，櫻井就那樣一動不動地凝視著他，然後又轉而看著房間裡的其他地方，譬如衣櫃、床底下，任何有可能躲藏別人（一個嚮導）的處所。

　　「嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚……」大野的頭搖得像個波浪鼓。

　　他的肌肉開始細細顫抖，因為被櫻井的精神觸手侵入私密的精神世界（對櫻井來說是去了很多次的後花園）卻無法反抗。櫻井不是要替他做精神疏導才進來的，大野在難以抗拒的戰慄感中闔上眼睛，櫻井好像是想確定什麼，他的精神觸手戳進又穿出，奇怪地給大野帶來了性方面的刺激。

　　加上嚮導一屁股狠狠坐到自己的腿上。

　　大野難耐地喘著氣，那些溫熱的吐息打在櫻井的鼻尖，櫻井正在親吻他（依然被貼著的嘴），吻來到耳際，發出啾啾水聲。屬於櫻井翔的嚮導素氣味竄進大野智的鼻腔裡，大野的身體又顫抖得更厲害，那個哨兵怎麼不乾脆把他的鼻子貼起來算了（雖然他可能會窒息死掉）。

　　某個濕潤的東西──櫻井的舌頭在他塗抹嚮導素的地方滑來滑去，牙齒輕輕啃咬，像要給他打一個標記那樣，突然用力地咬住他的肉。大野飢渴地嗅著他嚮導的頭髮，如果情況允許他會把櫻井徹底聞過一遍，這些哨兵的臭味是怎麼回事？真令人難以忽視。

　　氣味和疼痛使他瀕臨結合熱，感覺身下某處漲得發痛，前幾天硬是在睡袋裡忍住的下場就是這樣，他學到了一課。那個地方還被櫻井柔軟渾圓的臀部壓著摩擦，要是射在褲子裡，他今天是走不出這座城堡了。

　　大野舔著自己的嘴唇內側。他很想好好解釋，也很想快點擁抱自己的嚮導。可是這該死的混帳手銬還把他反手綁著，他使力繃緊手臂，稍微聽見金屬崩裂的聲音。

　　櫻井「唰」地一聲撕掉他嘴上的膠布。大野硬生生憋住了疼痛，對哨兵來說這種程度的痛，跟被剝皮也沒兩樣了。

　　他艱難地張嘴呼吸新鮮空氣，正打算要好好說明前因後果，喉結卻突然被嚮導肉嘟嘟的雙唇吻住，讓他半句話都說不出來。

 

 


	104. Chapter 104

 

　　戚風先生（兄）是一個循規蹈矩的聯邦哨兵。

　　他走在康莊大道上的「聯邦哨兵人生」裡面，追尋的除了跟隨舒芙蕾以外，就是跟隨舒芙蕾。有的時候他也會啟動哨兵的追獵本能想要找到一個和自己身心靈都契合的嚮導，但是天不從人願，戚風先生依然是聯邦著名的黃金單身漢。

　　在這串黃金單身漢名單上，曾經也有過松本和大野，但是現在只剩下戚風先生一個人了。

　　戚風先生時常在偌大的城堡中自在漫步，他思考許多哲學問題，理性、自律、守法被聯邦人奉為第一守則，同時帝國人認為他們嚴肅沉悶還性壓抑。

　　此刻戚風面對著一只裝滿帝國嚮導貼身半透明內衣褲的香噴噴皮箱，他撐著下巴，很認真地反省這些日子以來自己的所作所為，他的眉頭深鎖，淡藍色眼睛憂鬱迷人，看起來就像個斯文的變態。

　　

　　櫻井對自己的貼身衣物正遭受如此目光洗禮的悲劇，顯然是不曉得的。他正沉浸於啃咬自己的哨兵，把大野啃得嗚嗚亂叫很可能是他的嗜好，反正他興致所至，誰也阻止不了他。

　　這種強烈的性衝動通常和結合熱成正相關，但是現在的櫻井沒在結合熱裡面，他是突然就想對被綁在椅子上面的哨兵做出這種事情，當然還得加上先前別的事件對他造成的影響，他不知道大野身上那些嚮導素是在哪裡沾上的，若是有必要，他也會自己查個清楚明白。

　　對於哨兵偷腥的懷疑，一瞬間讓櫻井這幾天以來隱藏住的精神世界被刺激得重新顯現出來，他的嚮導素也充滿佔有慾地再次爆發，只為了讓大野重新染上自己的味道。

　　──這絕對有必要。櫻井好整以暇壓制在自己哨兵的大腿上時如是想，他可以信任自己的哨兵，畢竟綁定的誓言就有加這麼一條，他們將永遠和對方緊緊綑綁在一起，到了這種地步還不信任對方也是給自己找麻煩了。

　　但是他對其他的嚮導可一點都不放心，櫻井挪了一下屁股，大野被他蹭得寒毛直豎，就像一隻炸毛的貓，有個地方火熱堅硬得快要爆炸，哨兵天生的追獵本能又快要被啟動，他們會為了得到一個嚮導追到天涯海角。

　　依據野性本能驅使，他們還會立刻掏出性器和嚮導性交，直到確定對方裡裡外外都被自己侵略過一遍才肯罷休。這些年來聯邦教育一直規範著哨兵的野性，所以大家都活得體面斯文，還把嚮導給徹底當成魔女拒之千里之外。

　　大野感覺自己的神經正一根一根被扯斷，他像沙漠裡渴水的旅人，原諒他現在只能想出這種老套比喻了，天知道他們還沒看過什麼舊世紀的沙漠呢，總之他很渴，非常渴，立刻就咬住了最可能榨出甘甜泉水的地方──

　　櫻井很少主動做這麼長的前戲，主要是因為他想讓大野完全變成自己的味道，就像最喜歡的抱枕也得這麼培養。但他低估了哨兵的力量，大野已經有點神智不清，繃緊手臂掙開了那副金屬手銬，硄硄兩聲掉到地板上，接著就天旋地轉──櫻井的腰被一股強大的拉力緊抓住，他瞬間迷失了方向感。

　　哦虧他還是個「嚮導」。

　　倒在偌大床上，嚮導瞇起眼睛仍在試圖弄清楚目前的情況，床幔被大野放了下來，其實是被拉壞了，支離破碎地蓋在他們身上，強大的哨兵威壓鋪天蓋地將他鎖在大野的身下，櫻井的雙手抓在大野的胸前，他的語言表達能力也變得支離破碎，只是大睜著本來就尤其動人的眼睛，呆愣著凝望將他制伏的哨兵。

　　櫻井的某些地方沁出汗水，嚮導素氣味也更濃烈，大野瞬間興奮地扯開櫻井的領口，咬住了嚮導的腺體，他的眼睛轉為深遂的海藍色，瞳孔也放大，櫻井的身體開始因為二次標記發燙，就像經歷過激烈的運動一樣顯得尤為亢奮，舌頭也受不了那種燥熱而舔上嘴唇內側，又被哨兵染上嚮導素的舌頭重新勾出來吸吮，口腔內分泌的唾液都讓大野吃舔得一乾二淨，急促的深吻害他缺氧，櫻井的身體可疑地顫抖起來。

　　他的雙腿夾上大野的腰側，四片嘴唇交纏的地方除了濕潤的水聲以外就是櫻井嗚嗚的掙扎聲，但他的掙扎很快便告結束，結果是口腔內部的軟肉和舌頭都被大野玩弄了一遍。

　　真是太可惡了，令人生氣！主導權立刻被哨兵搶了回去讓櫻井感到有些委屈和遺憾，畢竟他有時也會想好好服務自己的哨兵，大野不知道是否收到了他的想法，那種貪婪的吻又更加深了，吻得櫻井雙眼迷茫，又開始發抖，那種抖動頻率愈來愈高，最後銜接了一個熟悉的痙攣。

　　嚮導摀住了自己的褲襠。

　　櫻井這麼做的時候就像小孩子在褲子裡發生了害羞的失禁問題一樣，現在的情況也有點類似，所以這就是為什麼櫻井滿臉通紅一直不願意把手拿開。然而他的褲子還是被大野脫了下來，沒有穿內褲的事實讓大野捏了一下自己嚮導肉呼呼的臀部，他如今明白方才那種赤裸又柔軟的觸感是怎麼回事了。

　　大野優秀的洞察力同樣用在了發現櫻井後穴也高潮了的實情上。那個小洞隨著呼吸一張一合，又會不停一抽一抽地縮到最緊。

　　因為接吻而高潮……櫻井咬住了嘴唇，他忍不住仰起了脖子，高潮還在持續，舒服到像全身都飄起來，躺在軟綿綿的雲上面一樣，可是他不知道自己的身體怎麼會失控成這樣，要是以後說句話就高潮，喝個水也高潮，隨時隨地都高潮的話，他沒有顏面再出現在帝國臣民的面前了。

　　櫻井在深刻而私密的個人煩惱中，突然聽見來自大野的悶笑聲。

　　「噗、小翔……」

　　「我沒有那樣想！」嚮導摀住了自己的耳朵，塔才知道他為什麼要這麼做。一個足夠體貼的哨兵會忽視自己察知的精神世界內幕，大野把他嚮導用來蓋住耳朵的手拉來吻了吻，他有他轉移話題的秘密方法。

　　「你沒事太好了。」

　　「……抱歉，擅自做了這種危險的決定。」櫻井低下頭來，他甚至在床上坐正，雖然他衣衫不整，而且還穿著半套聯邦哨兵制服，但依然帶上了皇室的禮儀。

　　「是我太魯莽了，要是發生什麼後果……」他猶豫片刻，還是說不出後面的話。即便很多假設他都做過，最壞的情況也時常放在心裡考量，可是對他們來說，果然還是想安全地回到帝國，也只能安全地回到帝國。

　　大野想了想，才說：「說不定是一直想著得快點回到帝國去，所以才……」

　　「那我們該怎麼辦才好？」櫻井不住失笑道，大野也跟著笑了笑。

　　他們真是在苦中作樂了。魔女留下的謎團讓櫻井的心裡始終漂浮著一塊濃厚的陰影，他和大野的性事急促地結束，要射精在他體內之前被大野緊急喊停，嚮導的體力在數日未眠以及感冒和反嚮導金屬的影響下很快透支光了。

　　櫻井硬撐著眼皮，在敵營睡著真是太離譜了，可是哨兵就在身邊的安心感還是讓他迅速沉入夢鄉。他抓住大野的衣袖，倚靠在懷中，熟悉的氣味實在太催眠……然而睡前那聽力瞬間放大的瞬間，櫻井好像聽見了什麼人在敲門的聲音。

 

 

 


	105. Chapter 105

　　這實在有點可怕。

　　大野自從他的嚮導昏睡過去以後，他很懷疑自己有沒有聽見櫻井的呼吸聲，因為櫻井睡得極為深沉，連他精神世界相接的那一塊都瞬間像被關上了燈一樣，大野時不時就要去看看他（在他替櫻井洗完澡以後），好確定櫻井還活著，只是睡著了。

　　說起來這麼多天的舟車勞頓也確實足夠耗盡一個嚮導的體力。大野感覺很愧疚，要是他照著魔女的要求先把櫻井送回去，那麼也不會他們現在還待在天寒地凍的聯邦。

　　在他自我反省的這段時間裡，外面那個傢伙一直在敲門，就是故意不給人安寧一樣，敲得他心煩意亂，去開門的時候一個不小心連門把都拆掉了，往常大野一直都是一個很能控制自己的哨兵，令現在的他啼笑皆非的是他曾經也是「我不需要嚮導」主義者。

　　

　　戚風先生在門被大野少校拉開的那一瞬間倒退了一步，他身為一個少將軍階當然是比大野高，沒有畏懼或退縮的理由，但是他覺得大野平靜的臉上掛著隱隱約約的怒意，讓他本能地就想閃遠一點。

　　戚風清了清喉嚨。「幸會，大野少校。」他感覺大野正在上下端詳他，接著好像露出了恍然大悟的表情，然後落在他身上的視線，就轉成了某種尤其鄙視的目光。

　　這迫使戚風必須得解釋了。「我不是為了那個被關在這裡的嚮導來的。」雖然有點此地無銀三百兩。「你人在這裡又是怎麼回事？」戚風問。心虛的人難免會把問題扔回去給別人，大野本來什麼也沒說，他也只不過就是看了一下戚風，戚風自己倒是很奇怪，但他還是得向戚風解釋一下。

　　「說來話長。」大野解釋完了。他的嚮導正在裡面睡覺，他可不能讓戚風冒冒失失地闖進去。「如你所見，我回來聯邦是為了舒芙蕾的一些遺物，和替她灑把土，之後本來就該回去帝國。」

　　戚風譏諷道：「哦你已經吃多了帝國人的口水了，我們都明白。」

　　大野看他的表情，感覺戚風並沒有意識到這句話帶著什麼色情的含意。「……總之這是你和松本夫人之間的戰爭了。」

　　戚風無話可說。

　　他也沒小氣到不給大野舒芙蕾的遺物，畢竟大野真的是舒芙蕾的孫子。

　　但他現在頭腦有點不太清醒，很可能是大野身上那些嚮導素造成的，他幾乎沒有聞過一個嚮導身上的天然體香，烏托邦教派反正是不建議一個哨兵沉迷於和嚮導的肉體淫樂，所以對待嚮導最好是禮貌而疏離，如果已經有了結合綁定的嚮導，也最好在除了結合熱發作以外的時期都不要性交。

　　戚風相信篤信烏托邦教派的多拿滋上校一定把他的養子教得很好，大野也該是個信奉烏托邦教派的聯邦公民，但卻不是這樣。

　　……他不知道自己為什麼愈是抗拒嚮導、愈想保持理智，就愈陷愈深。

　　「陛下也在嗎？」戚風問。大野這時候正在捲自己的袖子，他把門直接闔上了，不讓戚風有任何一點窺視裡面的機會。

　　戚風說他們或許能有一個私下的會談，就談談一些聯邦和帝國的事情，或者也可以聊帝國人最喜歡的下午茶和蛋糕，想聊什麼就聊什麼。而且他會護送他們回到帝國。

 

　　櫻井醒來的時候已經過了三天。他幾乎不敢相信自己整整睡了72個小時，他現在感覺精神充沛，甚至太充沛了，連在替他抹吐司的大野都不放過，他把修好的床幔掀開來，朝外面探出半張臉，加一個赤裸的肩膀，大野就必須得放下手上的工作，來關照一下他的嚮導。

　　白日宣淫這件事情本身一直在挑戰櫻井強烈的責任感，雖然說出來可能沒人相信，但一個皇帝陛下不該在早上就耽溺享樂。很多的教條和規矩把他調教成了一個皇室成員，就他的印象中，父親和母親更是落實了分房睡，夫妻各自保有自己私人空間的原則。

　　他們帝國貴族，乃至於皇室，是把端莊優雅當成空氣呼吸才能活下去的。不過他的哨兵天生不理睬那一套，好幾次都是櫻井早上醒來發現自己胸部被抓住，大野從後面攬住他，大概抓了一整晚也說不定，揉著揉著兩個人就又滾到了一起。

　　「嗯哈那個……我想要吃、小麵包抹奶油、嗚嗚……」

　　櫻井咬住了自己的手臂，他眼前已經被淚水弄得一片模糊，一大早的這種速度實在太過癮了，他躺在床上什麼也不做，就懶懶地用腿蹭蹭大野的腰際，很快就有一根陰莖撬開他的身體，把他裡裡外外都弄得很舒服。

　　大野智的手上還沾著麵包屑，他把櫻井翔胡亂在他屁股那裡亂捏的雙手壓到床上。只用一隻手按著就能讓嚮導無法動彈了，哨兵畢竟有體力優勢，櫻井感覺自己好像被很重的東西壓制住，但卻不會疼痛，在他恍神的時候大野放慢了步調，這麼做也是讓他不要那麼快在櫻井的腸道裡射精，他最喜歡完全埋入那個溫溫熱熱的小洞裡面，兩個人的身體緊緊相貼的時候。

　　他的嚮導會非常熱情地親吻他，還會發出一些「嗯、嗯、嗯」這樣意義不明的音節，如果櫻井真的快要高潮了，他們的同步率就會更高，大野也會感覺到櫻井是怎麼用後穴舒服到快要PARADISE RISE。

　　結果做一次愛比在外面跑了一整天還要累人。大野把自己鼻子上面的汗珠用手指尖凝聚成一粒大的，結果被櫻井舔掉了，帝國人真的很愛舔東西，他們吃冰淇淋一定是用舔的，鮮奶油也是，啊，如果他嚮導心情好，也會幫他舔舔那裡。

　　就是「那裡」。不要逼他說出那個具體的部位。每次櫻井這麼做，大野都有很深的罪惡感。源自自於他真的覺得這實在太爽快了，看櫻井用那張漂亮小嘴巴張到極限卻還是有點含不太住的樣子，很大程度上把一個哨兵男性的虛榮心從小如碗豆，吹成了個大熱氣球。

　　在這極度愉悅的巔峰上，大野知道自己的幸福生活明亮如春日暖陽，刺在他背後的是無數帝國人尖酸刻薄的目光。

　　他們到現在都還是討厭他奪走了他們的陛下，畢竟那些帝國人都是看著他們小皇子長大的，要是知道櫻井正跪在床上跪得膝蓋都粉紅粉紅的了，下巴也痠得要命，抓著他的陰莖生澀地在那邊舔，一定會暴跳如雷。

 

　　「……什麼？」

　　櫻井不知道為什麼大野一直盯著他看，嘴角還微微勾起，好像有話要說的樣子，或者心情不錯？心情好當然是最好的了，櫻井還以為要和戚風會面的事情大野又會提出反對意見，畢竟他的哨兵實在是被戚風家折磨得……他從未看過大野那麼明顯地討厭誰。

　　「……嗯？」大野這才把抹刀從吐司上面移開。

　　「兄さん一直盯著我看。」櫻井陳述事實，他歡迎大野提出抗辯。「看很久了，還一直笑。」他懷疑大野受到了太大的精神刺激，櫻井不曉得他睡著的那幾天發生什麼事情，或許他和戚風……

　　大野歪了下頭，他現在看起來正常多了。「我最近在想。」

　　「想什麼？」櫻井抬起眼睛問大野。他預期的是一件很普通的事，大野聽起來就像是很可能會說出諸如「想把皇宮的裝潢換一下」、「想買艘新船去湖上面繞繞」之類的這種句子。

 

　　大野說：「我在想，我們或許能再要一個孩子。」

 

 


	106. Chapter 106

 

　　櫻井很快速地瞥了他哨兵一眼。「為什麼在早餐的時候說這個──」

　　大野好像看見他嚮導臉上浮現了奇怪的紅暈，可是他不太清楚這有什麼好害羞的，因為要製造出一個小孩倒不是說他興致所至射在櫻井裡面過了一陣子就會發生某些反應然後最後變成小孩，而是先有計畫，在搖籃裡面放入他們的遺傳子以後，去和神擲骰子挑戰成功的機率。

　　「那我下次在……的時候再問、」大野喝了一口放涼的拿鐵。

　　「不用了！」櫻井強烈地拒絕了大野的提議。

　　其實他不是不想要和自己親愛的哨兵再生一個小孩，對於小孩這種生物，他是極度富有耐心而且喜歡的。他只是有點擔心手足相處的問題，以及教育方法的問題，之前那些抽血啦抽嚮導素啦倒不是讓他卻步的理由。

　　像他們這樣親力親為的皇室（貴族）父母親不多，對此樞密院也提出過建議，他們認為豆芽早晚很可能要是帝國皇帝，所以不該由她的雙親親自養育，會造成她太過依賴父母，不夠獨立甚至軟弱，這些都不是一國之君該有的性格。

　　櫻井自己正是接受這種正統的皇室教育，他很難說這好或不好，所以對樞密院的建議一直無法回覆，既然說是回覆而不是接受，就代表他還有那麼一點反抗心。

　　這件事情在帝國人最擅長的拖延戰術之下延了三個月才有下文，大野覺得這太荒謬了，從文件最下方發現這張紙的他即刻提筆拒絕了樞密院的建議。

　　對大野來說，帝國有很多令他不解的事情，但現在聯邦也讓他感到非常疑惑。

　　

　　據他所知目前戚風和多拿滋因為理念不合（詳情不明）分道揚鑣了，在他的印象中，多拿滋和許多聯邦高層都維持著良好的友誼，當然也包括戚風家族，更甚者要說多拿滋和帝國某些貴族也有一定的交情，這也是很可能的。

　　一開始相葉之所以會離開聯邦到帝國的動植物研究學會去，也是因為多拿滋的提議。連舒芙蕾都捉不到的多拿滋上校，大野寧願他和戚風繼續合作，老老實實地待在這裡，也比現在不知道人在哪裡來得好。

　　大野帶著櫻井在城堡裡左彎右拐，櫻井時常壓抑不住好奇心，就在某張掛畫或是某個花瓶前面停下腳步研究，大野也不好打斷他，他們抵達議政廳的時候已經超過和戚風先生約定的時間了。

　　大野首先被收拾得乾乾淨淨，毫無哨兵臭的議政廳給嚇了一跳。接著他又被戚風先生手邊擺著的那一大束花觸動了某條敏感神經，那束花實在非常大，絕對要價不斐，而且又是極難栽培的紅玫瑰，紅玫瑰正是他們櫻井家的徽章，也就是曾經統治自由邦的那個王室的家紋，很高興戚風先生有做過功課，但送花給別人的嚮導未免過分了。

　　櫻井飛快地瞥了大野一眼，他很確定自己這種有點心虛的瞥視大野也察覺到了，而且默不作聲。他究竟可不可以收下這束花呢，戚風先生也一語不發，櫻井在他們之間感到十分為難，他已經換上了被查扣的那些衣服，光織布內衣褲給了他安全感，緞面布料柔滑地貼服在肌膚上，他現在又像是個帝國嚮導了。

　　「請坐。」戚風先生說。

　　櫻井很高興自己可以坐下，畢竟這裡還是聯邦，他身處敵營不得不低調處事，否則還沒人能命令他是要站要坐。但戚風指示他的位子在長桌的另一端，這張桌子說是可以坐一百個人他也不會懷疑，長得可以在上面舉辦百米賽跑了。

　　「……我又不會咬人，為什麼他這樣看我？」櫻井在大野耳邊小聲地說。因為戚風先生正用好像可以把他剝光的眼神一直盯著他看。

　　只有哨兵會咬人，這是當然，大野看了一眼櫻井被衣服掩蓋住的腺體位置，如果情況允許，他很想快點舔一舔那裡，好確保櫻井的傷口癒合是有在進行的。他又看了一眼戚風，他們的視線在空中激烈碰撞，哨兵的威壓也撞擊在一起。

　　畢竟這算是半正式的場合，大野讓步了。他告訴櫻井：「戚風少將他、這個人，比較害羞一點。」大野很懷疑自己在說什麼。「你要體諒他很久沒見過嚮導了，會有點緊張，翔ちゃん。」

　　「噢。」櫻井似懂非懂地點了下頭。戚風怎麼樣倒是無所謂，和那個比起來，今天大野特別寬容大度的樣子讓他覺得好性感，忍不住就開始回味起早上那場酣暢淋漓的性愛，而且大野似乎是信賴他的能力才這樣的。

　　只要讓他多救個幾次，就算是兄さん也會對他另眼相看，從此心甘情願成為被他保護的哨兵，每天用佩服又崇拜的目光凝望著他，好好敬佩他這個皇帝陛下。這次聯邦一行也不能說是半點好處都沒有嘛。

　　櫻井放鬆地靠上了椅背，他在桌子底下舒展雙腿，雙手放在扶手上若無其事地用指尖敲敲，現在這個情況對他來說不過是塊小蛋糕。

　　今天這個會面是戚風提起的，所以談的內容也由戚風決定，他們稍微聊了一下雲上雲下的事情，倒沒怎麼提到政事，只有暫時休戰的共識是確定的，這樣就足夠了。

　　對戚風的弟弟那不幸的意外死亡（櫻井強調），他們致上十二萬分同樣悲傷的歉意。

　　「舍弟身體一直都很健康，也正值年輕，不知道怎麼會發生這種事情。」

　　況且還是個身強體壯的哨兵。櫻井疑惑地挑起一邊的眉毛，他喝了口茶，突然想起戚風弟弟以前就曾經失控過，那正是在這個城堡裡發生的事情，就在SKY DIVE的慶祝宴上。

　　「您是說和致幻氣體有關係嗎？」戚風問道。「自從收到這些警告，我已經禁止所有人使用致幻氣體。在那之前，舒芙蕾夫人也發布了禁止的命令。如今所有已經被製造出來的致幻氣體都全數回收了。」

　　「回收了？」櫻井和他的哨兵對視一眼。「這是舒芙蕾夫人的命令。」戚風又補充道。「有什麼問題嗎？致幻氣體基本上是聯邦機密，透露到這個地步，已經是我口風太鬆了。」

　　戚風緊繃著臉，用他冰冷的聯邦軍官口音高高在上地快速結束了這個話題。他說完話以後，又悄悄觀察櫻井，怕自己把這個最嬌貴的帝國嚮導嚇著了，畢竟帝國的嚮導們都是只能被呵護的嬌花。

　　但櫻井聞言沒什麼反應，戚風注意到要從這個帝國人臉上讀出資訊是很難的，他們大部分時候就端著一張高貴的臉，讓戚風聯想到天鵝，帝國貴族一定看起來就像是一群脖子伸得很長的天鵝。他望向櫻井的脖子，茫茫然之中又忍不住盯著腺體那附近看，他感覺自己的眼神十分冒犯，一直不停用理智阻止自己的行為，希望櫻井不要發現才好。

　　另一方面，身為嚮導的櫻井對於那種目光是非常熟悉的，就連帝國那些哨兵官員們啦貴族啦偶爾得和他打上照面時，他也能感覺到他們不時偷覷他的頸側，或是一邊和他報告國內要事，卻盯著他的腳踝過了一個早上。

　　戚風漲紅著臉，感覺快要憋壞了，櫻井不禁有點同情他，同時他旁邊也有另外一個快要失控的哨兵需要安撫，他用精神觸手進去騷擾了一下大野，同時注意到此時的戚風似乎腦袋不太清楚，好像提出什麼要求都會被接受。

　　「戚風少將，您覺得暫時休戰以後，舉辦SKY DIVE競賽如何？」櫻井若無其事提議道。「作為聯邦與帝國雙方的友誼，以及雲上和平的紀念，辦一個空前絕後，有史以來最盛大的比賽。」

　　雖然他也不太確定雙方究竟有沒有友誼，以及他們只能保證雲上和平，雲下仍然是打得一片混亂，這就不需要多提了。

　　「SKY DIVE嗎？」戚風好像覺得不錯。「如果是SKY DIVE的話，為了騰出場地和加強管理，也能藉此整治地方趁機擁兵自重的問題。」

 

　　「SKY DIVE、」大野偏頭要他的嚮導給個交代。

　　「……就是SKY DIVE，兄さん。」櫻井不敢回望他的哨兵。「這是為了和平，絕對不是為了我自己。」

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 近期甜點（劃掉）人物介紹  
> 聯邦方－  
> 多拿滋上校：哨兵，O的養父，帶著魔女的吐息在帝國出售，目前因為舒芙蕾逝世而回到聯邦，似乎有什麼陰謀。  
> 小戚風先生：哨兵，年輕的聯邦外交官，在34章的時候於帝國皇帝的床上英年早逝（X）。  
> 大戚風先生：哨兵，聯邦的高級將領，親衛隊隊長、精銳軍指揮官，小戚風的哥哥，目前和多拿滋位於同一陣營。  
> 舒芙蕾夫人：非常強大的哨兵，前聯邦統領，是O的祖母（母系）。
> 
> 帝國方－  
> 數字的魔女：嚮導，瑪奇朵夫人，N的生母。她發明了count。  
> 波堤首相：鈍感，平民，S即位後第三任首相（現任），波派黨魁，重視民生，大幅減輕皇室工作量。  
> 首相夫人：嚮導，貴族，父親是約克夏勛爵（櫻井親王的老友）。  
> 布朗尼公爵夫人：哨兵，松本夫人，M的母親，在聯邦帝國勢力都很大，聯邦內戰中作為親帝國勢力加入角逐。  
> 馬卡龍勛爵：哨兵，N的叔父，波派，哨兵聚會發起人，涉入魔女的吐息強行投票一案因此被褫奪權利中。  
> 馬卡龍夫人：嚮導，御用服裝設計師。  
> 卡士達首相：S即位後第二任首相，歐派w，任期只有短短數個月。  
> 歐培拉首相：S即位後第一任首相，歐派的前黨魁，因為歐派很有趣所以被強行保留派別名稱。  
> 瑪德琳醫生：為陛下看診的名醫。  
> 瑪德琳小花：皇都之聲記者，瑪德琳醫生的孫（女）媳婦。  
> 狗狗瑪奇朵：一隻快樂的黃金獵犬，住在玫瑰宮。  
> 狗狗布朗尼：黑毛藍眼睛大狗狗，和瑪奇朵一起住在玫瑰宮。目前是砂糖一號、砂糖二號、砂糖三號的媽媽。


End file.
